Two Broken Hearts Make One Whole Heart
by Izzy DeAngelo
Summary: A woman who has lost everything she holds dear. She is transported to the Doctor but why and how? And why is the Doctor so friendly with her? Doctor/OC Don't own Doctor Who. Plz Read and Review.
1. A half lifeThe End of The World

Two Broken Hearts Make One Whole Heart

Chapter 1:

A Half Life/The End of the World

By: Izzy

Fire. Everywhere. Fire the element of rebirth and purification. But fire cleansed everything from Rhiannon. She now hated fire, because it reminded her of everything she lost. Her daughter. Her husband. Her happiness. She felt like an empty shell, just surviving not reallying living. After the accident that took her happiness, she moved back in with her parents for six months. In those six months she didn't eat much, sleep often, or speak unless spoken to. After the six months her sister, Jessica, convinced her to move in with her, her husband, Steven, and their children.

Rhiannon recovered some of her former self in the time she was with her sister. She was eating, sleeping, and helping her sister with her two little ones. She still felt as if she was still missing half her life, like she was only living a half life. But one fateful Saturday, on the 2nd anniversary of the accident, she was jogging, as she did every morning, suddenly a rift appeared right in her way and she couldn't avoid it no matter how hard she tried.

When Rhiannon awoke she found herself in a familiar hallway, that she at first look couldn't place. She stood up trying to truly take in where she was. Then it accrued on her, she was on Platform One from her one of her favorite British TV show, Doctor Who. She felt slightly giddy, and that was something she hadn't felt in two years. She looked down and noticed she was still in her red support top with a black sports bra underneath not quite lining up with her support top, a pair of long black basketball shorts that came to her knees, and a pair of black with red trim and red shoe strings Chucks plus her elbow length black gloves. Her glasses still sat on her face a little off as they always had.

She patted her pockets in her shorts, finding her phone that she had brought, and her key which she knew she wouldn't need, but there was something she didn't bring. She pulled the item out of her pocket, it was a thin black leather wallet with a piece of paper inside. Oh, she knew what it was but she didn't know how she came to own it. Nor, how she got to Platform One.

"We have in attends, the Doctor and Rose Tyler." she heard the steward announce over the PA. She knew she needed to get in the line that was forming near by. She looked for an opening, but didn't find one.

_Rhee, _the Face of Boe's voice resounded in her head. She saw him toward the back of the line and smiled. _Think to me, don't speak aloud._

_ Hey Jack, _she thought to him. _Or do you prefer the Face of Boe?_

_ Between us Jack is fine, _he smiled. _You can stand beside me, my plus one. _ _So just meeting the Doctor?_

_ Yeah, _she moved to his side. _But can you really call it the first time meeting someone when you know most of their life?_

_ I suppose not, _he laughed. _So let me rephrase that. This is where the Doctor meets you for the first time?_

_ Yup, _she popped the 'p' just like the Doctor's next incarnation, which made the Face of Boe laugh in her head.

"From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe and his companion, the Lady Rhiannon Riwitis." the steward announced as the Face of Boe entered with Rhiannon trailing not too far behind.

_Rhee, one of the attendants have the bag with the gift you can give the Doctor to work your way in. _the Face of Boe spoke in her head. The said attendant was not to far away and Rhiannon walked over to him and gestured for him to hand her the bag. He gave her the bag with limited flack. Once she had the bag her curiosity got the best of her so she opened the bag. _It's a... _

_ Stabilizer, _ she finished his statement. _It's a Type-40 stabilizer. Wow, how 'd you get this? I mean I know you can time travel and all but Type-40s haven't been around for a long time. And it's not like there are any other Time Lord to make them. Plus Gallifrey is time locked. _The Face of Boe only smiled in response, because she was just as he remembered her in the beginning, brilliant, beautiful, and hurt. The hurt was not in her motions or her speech it was there in her eyes, eating away at her soul.

_Go to him, now, _he said. _Just remember to trust him, with all your problems. And I mean that Rhiannon Jane Riwitis. ALL your problems, including their deaths. _He didn't have to tell her who he had meant she already knew that he meant the deaths of her husband and her daughter. The steward announced Cassandra but Rhiannon and the Face of Boe paid no mind to the 'last human.'

_I make no promises, _was the last thing she said to the Face of Boe as she walked over to where the Doctor and Rose stood. She forced a smile and he gave her his goofy grin. She couldn't help but smile for real at that goofy grin, it had always made her smile when she saw it on the TV. She approached them and handed the Doctor the stabilizer. "I give this gift in hopes that it may foster a friendship with you both." she said aloud as he took the stabilizer from her.

"A friendship?" he said with a questioning look on his face as he examined the part that she had handed him. "This is a part for my ship. How could you have gotten this?"

"The Face of Boe gave it to me to give you to." she said simply. "I asked him how this simple part would help me foster friendship with someone, but he didn't tell me anymore than I should give it to you." She knew she was lying a bit but if she was going to find out how and why she was there she would need the Doctor. Though she also knew that if she could use her knowledge of his time line to save some of the people that he lost that plague him, she would tell him anything.

"Why do you want to 'foster' a friendship with us?" Rose asked. Good old Rose always asking the right questions.

"Well as I see it that you are the only human aboard, I mean I know that they call the trampoline the 'last human' but look at her she has not humanity left," Rhiannon said using air quotes when saying last human. Rose smiled at Rhiannon.

"I'm Rose Tyler." Rose said as she offered her hand to Rhiannon. She shook Rose's hand and returned the smile.

"I know, I heard the announcement, and you may know but I am Rhiannon Jane Riwitis." Rhiannon said, after meeting Rose, Rhiannon felt she had to protect Rose. Rhiannon had already intended on protecting Rose from most things that happened however the feeling intensified after they meeting. Tainted Love started to play on the jukebox. Rose grabbed Rhiannon by the wrist and pulled her to the room that Rose and the Doctor had arrived in. "You alright Rose?"

"They are just so alien," Rose started. "I mean you look at them and they're alien."

"Be happy he didn't take you to the deep south." Rhiannon smiled.

"Where are you from 'cause you sound American?" Rose said.

"I am from Muncie, Indiana. March 25th of 2017." Rhiannon said with a little bit of sadness in her voice. "You?"

"London, England, 2005." Rose said. "Wait your from the 21st century and you're not phased my any of this?"

"I have an open mind about these kind of things." Rhiannon said with a small laugh. She felt bad for lying but she knew telling them the truth was more dangerous than the lie.

"Would the owner of the blue box in private gallery fifteen please report to the Steward's office immediately. Guests are reminded that use of teleportation devices is strictly forbidden under Peace Treaty five point four slash cup slash sixteen. Thank you." the steward said over the PA, making Rhiannon laugh.

"He's talking about the TARDIS right?" Rose asked.

"I think he is." Rhiannon said. "Are you OK?"

"I think I will be." Rose said. "But I thought they would be speaking alien languages but I hear English."

"I think that is something that you should talk to the Doctor about." Rhiannon said.

"Talk to me about what?" The Doctor said.

"I think I'm let you guys talk." Rhiannon said, not giving either of them the chance to stop her she rushed out the room. She walked down to the corridor where she knew she would find Raffalo's tools. She found the discarded tools she was looking for. She bend down and pulled out a flat pry-bar, she took the pry-bar back to the room where the Doctor and Rose were.

"Tell you what." she heard the Doctor as she reentered the room. "With a little bit of jiggery pokery."  
"Is that a technical term, jiggery pokery?" Rose teased.  
"Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery. What about you?" the Doctor smiled.  
"No, I failed hullabaloo." Rose giggled.

"Gods," Rhiannon said. "You two are so cute." She giggled as Rose's face turned beet red.  
"Oh. There you go." the Doctor said handing Rose's phone back to her. Rose called her mother but Rhiannon paid no mind to it. "So what's your story?"

"Just appeared here." Rhiannon shrugged. "I don't know why I'm here or how I got here. Just luckily the Face of Boe knows future me."

"So did he tell you why your here?" he asked.

"No," she said sadly. "Though he is known to be rather cryptic." She stiffened her stance, knowing what is to happen next.

"No. I'm fine. Top of the world." Rose said to her mother before she hung up. Rose stood there astonished for a moment, then turned to look at the Doctor and Rhiannon.  
"Think that's amazing, you want to see the bill." the Doctor smiled.  
"That was five billion years ago. So, she's dead now. Five billion years later, my mum's dead." Rose said still in a bit of shock.  
"Bundle of laughs, you are." the Doctor said. The hull of Platform One shook. "That's not supposed to happen."

"Nope, that is definitely not normal, nor a gravity pocket." Rhiannon said quietly.

"Honored guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, thanking you." the steward said over the PA. Rhiannon dropped the pry-bar near the door.

"How 'd you know he was going to blame it on a gravity pocket?" Rose asked as the girls followed the Doctor back to the observation deck.

"I just knew." Rhiannon said. "I can't really say how."

That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that. What do you think, Jabe? Listened to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?  
"It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me." the tree from Cheam, named Jabe said as she came up to them.

"Yeah, they sound odd. I can't place it but they sound stranded like they are trying much harder than necessary."  
"Fantastic," he smiled at Rhiannon but then turned back to Jabe. "Where's the engine room?"  
"I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you and your wife and her sister." Gesturing to Rhiannon then to Rose.  
"She's not my wife." the Doctor said.  
"Partner?"  
"No."  
"Concubine?"  
"Nope."  
"Prostitute?"

"Whatever we are, it must be invisible. Do you mind? Tell you what, you two go and pollinate. We'll going to catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson." Rose said rather snidely.

"Rose, I think you should go with him." Rhiannon said.

"Why's that?" Rose asked.

"Keep him out of trouble." Rhiannon winked at Rose. "I'll go speak with Cindy Jackson."

"OK," Rose said. Rhiannon turned around and walked straight to Cassandra, fully prepared to give her a piece of her mind. Anger began to radiate from Rhiannon as she approached Cassandra. Rhiannon tried hard to calm herself before fully approaching Cassandra. She thought about the Doctor in the vent with Rose and Jabe. Knowing that she was doing all she could to save Jabe, because she also knew that if she saved Jabe then Rose might have died instead. The universe is all about balance, and saving people would upset the balance a bit but not enough to cause a paradox.

"Can I help you?" Cassandra asked snidely. All her anger she had just put off, started to boil inside her again. Taking a deep breath she smiled again.

"How are you Lady Cassandra?" Rhiannon asked sweetly. So sweetly that she saw Cassandra's surgeons shutter.

"I am well," Cassandra said. "Soon, the sun will blossom into a red giant, and my home will die. That's where I used to live, when I was a little girl, down there. Mummy and Daddy had a little house built into the side of the Los Angeles Crevice. I'd have such fun."  
"So the last human, how come you call yourself that?" Rhiannon said sweetly but not like the greeting. "Where did all the other humans go?"  
"They say mankind has touched every star in the sky." Cassandra said.  
"So you have no right to call yourself the last human." Rhiannon said sweetly, she watched the surgeons shutter again.  
"I am the last pure human. The others mingled." Cassandra said bitterly. "Oh, they call themselves New humans and Proto-humans and Digi-humans, even 'Humanish, but you know what I call them?" Rhiannon shook her head, not to answer her question but to keep from screaming a the thing in front of her. "Mongrels."  
"Right. And you stayed behind." Rhiannon's smile faded.  
"I kept myself pure." Cassandra said.  
"How many operations have you had, in order to stay pure?" Rhiannon asked bitterly.  
"Seven hundred and eight." Cassandra responded as if she was proud that she had be nipped and tucked until she was just lips and skin. "Next week, it's seven hundred and nine. I'm having my blood bleached. Is that why you wanted a word? You could be flatter, Rhiannon. You've got a little bit of a chin poking out."  
"I'd rather die." Rhiannon said.  
"Honestly, it doesn't hurt." Cassandra said.  
"No, I mean it. I would rather die. It's better to die than live like you, a bitchy trampoline." Rhiannon said her anger showing in her voice.  
"Oh, well. What do you know." Cassandra said with a great deal of disgust.

"I know that you are an irritating Humanish being, 'cause as far as I see if there are only two humans aboard this Platform One that is Rose Tyler and I!" Rhiannon couldn't help but yell at Cassandra. "All that made you human you threw away like it was inhuman! So you stand there and talk about the evolution of man, like it is wrong, when you aren't even human anymore! The only thing here that is wrong is you so good day!" Rhiannon walked toward the hallway knowing what was next, because she had made Cassandra angrier than Rose did in the original time line from the show, which kind of made Rhiannon happy.

Just as she thought the Adherents of the Repeated Meme knocked her out from behind so she never saw them but she knew what happened once she passed out. She woke up just as the computer said; "Sun filter descending"

"Ahh.. Fiddle sticks!" Rhiannon shouted as she ran up to the door and then banged on it. "Help me!" She banged harder on the door. "Let me out, please!"

"Anyone in there?" she heard the Doctor ask.

"Yeah, it's Rhiannon!" she shouted. "Please open the door."

"Hold on," he said. "Give us two ticks."

"Sun filter rising," the computer said.

"Thanks Doctor," Rhiannon sighed.

"Sun filter descending." the computer said.  
"Just what we need." he said. Rhiannon heard the sarcasm in his voice. "The computer's getting clever."  
"Stop mucking about!" Rose shouted.

"I'm not mucking about. It's fighting back." he said,

"Open the door!" Rose shouted at him. "It's gonna kill her."  
"I know!" he shouted back. Just then Rhiannon heard the control panel zap and fizzle out.

"Sun filter rising." the computer announced.

"Thanks again." Rhiannon said.

"The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the doors. " he said as she heard him hit the door. "Stay there!"

"No worries." she said as she walked back down the stair and sat on the bottom step. She heard Rose and Doctor's foot steps fading away. She was left to her own thoughts which were dangerous. She smiled as she let is soak in that she had met THE DOCTOR from Doctor Who. She giggled at the thought. She had even surprised herself with her acting, it was a little overwhelming that she was in his presence, and in the presence of all the aliens. She wanted to squeal like a true fan girl, but she knew that if she gave pause to do so then people would die.

Time passed and the exo-glass began to crack and show the hot sun light through so she moved to avoid the light, knowing the light would kill her. A countdown to Earth death began to run out. Rhiannon didn't panic because she knew that once the forcefield was up then the exo-glass would repair and she would be free. Though she would lie to say she wasn't a little scared. She climbed back up the stairs and curled up at the bottom of the door. She prayed that she had chosen right. The count got to 1 and then the computer said; "Exo-glass repaired, exo-glass repaired."

Rhiannon let out a loud sigh, then the door she was leaning on flew open so she fell back and laughed. Quickly she stood up and headed to the Manchester Suite knowing who did this and getting very cross at them. Cassandra. And having seen the Doctor reverse of teleport before she was confident that she could do it. When she entered the Suite she saw that the Moxx of Balhoon lived and so did Jabe which made her smile slightly but she was still so angry it must have shown on her face because the Face of Boe asked; _"Are you OK, Rhiannon?" _She knew that he had made it where everyone heard what he said, because everyone then looked to her with concern.

"Just PEACHY," she said with a great deal of sarcasm and anger. "I'm just full of ideas, so many ideas!" She ran to the ostrich egg that Cassandra had brought. Without saying anything busted the egg open and every gasp, as a devise was revealed. She picked up the devise and twisted the dial just as the Doctor had, and Cassandra reappeared.

"You should have seen the looks on their-" Cassandra said but noticed that she had been teleported back. "Oh."

"Hello, thing." Rhiannon said, her anger was seething at this point she knew that the Doctor would see this and tried to calm down.

"Oh, Rhiannon," Cassandra said in fear. "You passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join, er, the Human Club."

"You killed the Steward," Rhiannon bit out. She didn't even see the Doctor and Rose enter the Suite as she continued. "And you threatened people that I care about and that with me, is the worst thing you could every do!"

"It depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries." Cassandra said. "Take me to court, then and watch me smile and cry and flutter."

"And creak?" Rhiannon said her anger still not subsiding.

"What?" Cassandra said.

"Your drying out." Rhiannon stated simply.

"What? Ah!" Cassandra said with a great deal of panic. "Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturize me, moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!"  
"You raised the temperature." the Doctor said coldly. That is when Rhiannon knew he was on her side with this. He even walked over to be as her side, then Rose followed him.  
"Have pity!" Cassandra pleaded. "Moisturize me! Oh, oh, Doctor Rhiannon. I'm sorry. I'll do anything."

"I am out of pity," Rhiannon said this time without anger but with a great deal of hurt in her voice. And the Doctor didn't miss the hurt in her voice or the anger and hurt that rolled off her in waves. He was shocked her could feel her pain and anger in his head, just as he used to feel Time Lords. He decided to dismiss the thought until later.

"Doctor help her." Rose said with pity in her voice.

"Everything has its time." he said.

"And everything dies." Rhiannon said. The pain coming off her by this point was so strong that Rose was feeling it.

"I'm too young!" Cassandra exclaimed as she was riped apart with only the Doctor and Rhiannon watching the whole time.

The Doctor and Rhiannon helped everyone out. Until it was just Rose, the Doctor, Rhiannon and the Face of Boe. Rhiannon walked up to the Face of Boe. _How are you Rhee? _He said in her mind. _You got far angrier than I have ever seen you._

_ Be thankful. _She replied. _I only get that angry if someone is threatening someone I care for without probable cause._

_ Ahh.. _He said sadly. _So you have been this angry in my presence before but I just never knew._

_ Probably but I don't like to show my angry to many people but sometimes it's unavoidable. _She replied sadly.

_Stay with the Doctor. _He said sternly. _He will help you and you will help him._

_ Yeah right like the Doctor is going to waltz in here and just say; _She started

"Rhiannon, do you want to come with me?" The Doctor asked as he came into the room a smiled plastered on his face. She just looked at him in shock, which made him frown. "That is unless Boe, has something he needs you for."

_"I have no need of her at this time." _the Face of Boe said.

"Yes I will go with you." Rhiannon said finally finding her voice. The Doctor widely smiled at her which made her smile widely at him. She walked up to him so he offered her an arm.

"Shall we?" he asked still grinning.

"We shall," she nodded to him then took his arm. They walked together until they came upon Rose then he let go of Rhiannon. She noticed that Rose was looking out at the destroyed Earth sadly. "Are you OK, Rose?"

"The end of the Earth. It's gone. We were too busy saving ourselves. No one saw it go. All those years, all that history, and no one was even looking. It's just-" Rose said.

"Come with me, both of you," he said, offering Rose a hand. They walked hand in hand to the TARDIS, with Rhiannon following behind. Once they are all in the TARDIS, Rhiannon feels a buzzing in her mind so she smiled knowing that it was the TARDIS greeting her. The Doctor let go of Rose to flip switches and pull levers. The TARDIS engines wheezed and then stopped as quick as they started. Rhiannon smiled at the sound remembering the words of the Moment from the Doctor Who episode 'Day of the Doctor.'

"You know the sound the TARDIS makes? That wheezing, groaning. That sound brings hope wherever it goes."  
"Yes. Yes, I like to think it does."  
"To anyone who hears it, Doctor. Anyone, however lost. Even you."

It wasn't he favorite line from that episode but it was so true that she loved it all the same. She smiled brightly, brighter than she had smiled in two years. This was going to be one of the best birthday she had in a long time. Cause the sound of the TARDIS did just that it brought her some hope. She hadn't noticed that Rose and the Doctor were walking to the door until the Doctor was getting ready to pass her. "Are you coming?" he asked bluntly. "Or are you going to stare at her all day?"

"Oh, I am coming," Rhiannon said with a grin. "Just admiring your magnificent ship." He grinned at her and offered her a hand. She took his hand and let him led her out to a sea of people.

"You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't." he said solemnly as they joined Rose once they were near Rose he let go of Rhiannon. "One day it's all gone. Even the sky." He paused and Rhiannon knew what he was to say next was hurting him to say. "My planet's gone. It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust before it's time."  
"What happened?" Rose asked.  
"There was a war and we lost." he said sadly.  
"A war with who?" she asked but reseved no answer. "What about your people?"  
"I'm a Time Lord." he said. "I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left traveling on my own 'cos there's no one else."  
"There's us." she said as she moved between Rhiannon and the Doctor. She grabbed both their hands.  
"You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?" he said looking down at Rose.  
"I don't know." she said quietly. "I want. Oh, can you smell chips?"  
"Yeah!" he laughed. "Yeah."

"I smell fries," Rhiannon teased.  
"Fries?" Rose asked.

"Fries are what Americans call chips." Rhiannon replied laughing, Rose shook her had at the older woman.

"I want chips." Rose said.  
"Me too." he said with a smile.

"Why not?" Rhiannon said. "I haven't had anything to eat today."  
"Right then, before you get me back in that box, chips it is, and you can pay." Rose said to the Doctor.  
"No money."  
"What sort of man are you? Come on then, tightwad, chips are on me." she teased. "We've only got five billion years till the shops close." She then pulled them both to the nearest chip shop. Rhiannon laughed because Rose was reminding Rhiannon of her little sister which made her frown. The Doctor took notice of the changed in Rhiannon's mood.

The chip shop that Rose led them to had outside eating, and once Rose let go of Rhiannon she sat down at a table not too far from the building. The Doctor joined her but Rose went inside to get their chips. He looked at Rhiannon really taking her in. "You're human right?" he said.

"Yeah, at least last I checked." she laughed. "Though with my family, it wouldn't surprise me to find out I was only part human." He laughed with her.

"You said you appeared at Platform One?" he asked trying to understand not only the woman before him but also the reason he felt like he knew her but that was impossible. Not to mention he couldn't see her time line like he could with others.

"Yes," she replied. "I was running, like I do every morning. Then suddenly, what only could be compared to a rip in space and time. Because I was strange, I tried to stop but it was like the rip was pulling me in." The Doctor sat there for a bit thinking.

"Must've been a rift, but there aren't any in America that I know of." he mumbled to himself. Rhiannon knew she lost him to his own thought so she figured she would get lost in her own. She knew there was no way that she was in her universe. Which meant that the rift took her to another universe entirely. "Rhiannon, hey Rhiannon!"

"Sorry, what?" she said. The Doctor and Rose who had set down with the chips.

"What do you want with your chips?" Rose asked. "I like salt and vinegar."

"Ketchup will be fine." Rhiannon replied.

"So, what's got you so worked up that you didn't hear us?" Rose asked.

"Oh," Rhiannon said, the thought of telling them about her family crossed her mind, but fear arose with it. "Um.." The Face of Boe had told her to tell him but she was afraid of braking down. She hated to cry in front of others. But she shallowed hard. "Doctor." He looked her in the eyes and she did in turn. "You know how you said, that your planet had burned?" All he did was nod and so did Rose. "My world burned. Not in a literal sense." Rhiannon sighed. "Two years ago, my apartment burned down." She began to shake as she fought the tears that were dangerously close to spilling from her eyes. "My husband and my daughter were inside when it burned." Saying it aloud was all it took for her to start crying.

Rose moved to sit closer and hold on Rhiannon as she lowered her head to the table and let lose the tsunami of tears. The Doctor looked on as the hurt from her almost matched his on. He knew her pain even felt it some himself. She felt alone and lost. He felt alone. He didn't believe in destiny but this meeting was almost as if someone was controlling his life. He didn't like that feeling. He still intended on helping Rhiannon find her way home or at the very least find her a new one.

"Rhiannon," he said her name so softly she feel her heart flutter. "I will help you find where you belong." The tsunami of tears subsided and she gave him a nod in understanding. "Come on let's go." Rose let go of Rhiannon, so they could get up and follow the Doctor who was already almost to the TARDIS.


	2. Trying to Save Someone The Unquiet Dead

Two Broken Hearts Make One Whole Heart

Chapter 2:

Trying to Save Someone/The Unquiet Dead

By: Izzy

They entered the TARDIS together hand in hand, with the Doctor in the middle, Rose to his left and Rhiannon to his right. "Rhiannon, you can straighten yourself up in the bathroom down the hall, take a left, then a right, fifth door on the right," he said.

"Thanks," Rhiannon said as she disappeared down the corridor.

"Well while she's straightening up why don't we get under way?" he asked Rose with a smile. She nodded and smiled back. "Hold that down." He pointed to a lever near where they stood. He jumped to the other side of the console. Rose walk closer and took the lever and held it down. Just then Rhiannon had came back into the console room. "Just in time Rhiannon, hold that down." He smiled at her and pointed to a button between him and Rose, just out of their reach. Rhiannon happily ran to the console to hold down the button. "I promised Rose a time machine and that's what she's getting. You've both seen the future, let's have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound?"

"What happens in 1860?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor said grinning. "Let's find out. Hold on, here we go." The TARDIS jerked and wheezed as they landed knocking all three of them on their backs. All three of them laughed hard. The Doctor looked over at Rhiannon and was happy that she was laughing.

"Blimey!" Rose said laughing.  
"You're telling me." Rhiannon said with a smile.

"Are you both all right?" the Doctor said.

"Will be," Rhiannon said rubbing her behind.  
"Yeah. I think so." Rose said. "Nothing broken. Did we make it? Where are we?"  
"I did it!" he exclaimed, "Give the man a medal. Earth, Naples, December 24th, 1860."  
"That's so weird. It's Christmas." Rose said.  
"All yours." he said gesturing to the door.  
"But, it's like, think about it, though." Rose said with a great deal of excitement in her voice. "Christmas. 1860. Happens once, just once and it's gone, it's finished, it'll never happen again. Except for you. You can go back and see days that are dead and gone a hundred thousand sunsets ago. No wonder you never stay still."  
"Not a bad life." he said smiling.  
"Better with us." Rose said as she gestured back and forth between herself and Rhiannon. "Come on, then." Rose tried to pull Rhiannon but she stood fast. Making Rose look at her confused.  
"If we go out there like this we'll cause a riot and not the good kind 'ither." Rhiannon said. "Doctor, is there a wardrobe where we can change?" She already knew the question but she knew that she shouldn't know so she had to act like she didn't know.  
" Yeah," he said rather impressed with Rhiannon. "First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. And hurry up!" Both the girls left the Doctor with his thoughts. He now knew Rhiannon's pain however there was still a great deal he didn't know about her; like how can he feel her even now just like he could a Time Lord from when the Time Lords were alive. Also he knew there was more to her pain than what she had revealed to them. It was like she blamed herself for the fire.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Rose entered the room, he looked at her with amazement. "Blimey," he said.

"Don't laugh," she said.

"You look beautiful," he said then quickly added. "Considering."  
"Considering what?" she asked slightly offended.  
"That you're human." he said simply.  
"I think that's a compliment." she said shaking her head. "Aren't you going to change?"  
"I've changed my jumper." he said. "Where's Rhiannon?"

"Oh," Rose said as she turned to look in the hall for the older woman that was right behind her. "She was just behind me a second ago. Hold on, I'll go find her." Rose disappeared back into the hall. She returned after a bit with Rhiannon who was wearing her elbow length gloves, with a long black sleevless dress suitable for the 1860s, a pearl necklace, and a lace shawl. Her hair was still in a bun but it was now a bit more stylish braided instead of messy. When she stepped you could see her black boots.

The Doctor looked at her and couldn't breath even with his respiratory bypass system. She took his breath away and she was human, a stupid ape. He shook his head lightly trying to shake the thought of her being a stupid ape. She was not stupid. "Blimey," he said breathlessly.

It surprised Rose that he reacted like this, to Rhiannon. "Thanks," Rhiannon responded quietly. "Shall we?" She gestured to the door and Rose got excited and ran to the door with renewed vigor.

"This one's mine." Rose said with a grin. She timidly stepped out the door in to the snow covered alleyway. Rhiannon waited until Rose was fully out of the TARDIS before Rhiannon stepped outside as well. Rhiannon was more taken back by that fact she was in Cardiff than the fact she was in the past. She had never been very far from Indiana, the farthest she had been from Indiana was Virginia, when she has swam in the Atlantic Ocean.

"Ready for this?" the Doctor said as he stepped out of the TARDIS. Offering both girls a hand. Rhiannon took his right with a smile, and Rose his left. "Here we go. History." The three of them walked together all three of them grinning. Rhiannon felt a little less lonely now that she had Rose and the Doctor. And the Doctor felt a little less lonely because he could feel Rhiannon in his head.

As they walked the Doctor felt like he was wrong about the time so he let go of the girls and bought a newspaper and he flipped it open. "I got the flight a bit wrong." he said as he looked at the paper.  
"I don't care." Rose said.  
"It's not 1860, it's 1869." he said.  
"I don't care." she repeated  
"And it's not Naples." he said.  
"I don't care." she repeated again  
"It's Cardiff." he said plainly.  
"Right." she said as she stopped.

"I don't care." Rhiannon said trying her best to mock Rose. Rose looked at Rhiannon with great annoyance but then laughed. Rhiannon grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her to follow the Doctor. They wondered around for a bit then a piercing scream cut through the night.

"That's more like it!"The Doctor exclaimed as he tossed the paper behind him. The three of them ran toward the scream, Rhiannon never letting go of Rose. Rhiannon was still trying to decide if she should follow Sneed or if Rose should. Rhiannon knew things could change by her being there so she decided that she was going to put herself in Rose's place so that Rose wouldn't have the possibility of dieing.

They entered the theater together pushing through the people as they screamed and fled. The Doctor pushed through first and climbed up on to the stage. Rhiannon let go of Rose and moved towards the old lady that was the cause of the fear. Rhiannon wanted to get there before Rose noticed. "Hey, leave her be," Rhiannon shouted. "Doctor I'll get them."

"Be Careful!" he shouted back. Rhiannon smiled at his concern. She followed Sneed and Gwyneth outside to their carriage.

"Gwyneth," Rhiannon said. "Please let us help you." Gwyneth was taken back by the fact that a stranger knew her name but before she could ask much more Sneed sprang into action covering up his tracks by putting Rhiannon to sleep with coliform.

"What did you do that for?" Gwyneth asked rather harshly.

"She's seen too much. Get her in the hearse. Legs." Sneed commanded. Gwyneth did as she was told but she wanted to know more about this strange woman. Gwyneth made up her mind that after the woman woke that she would talk with her. Gwyneth help Sneed get Rhiannon's body in to the carriage.

Gwyneth could see Rhiannon's dreams; _A little girl with curly brown hair, blue eyes, and the cutest smile. _The image made a tear form in Gwyneth's eyes. "Girl, hurry up," he said. Gwyneth tried to push aside the images of Rhiannon's dreams. Gwyneth climbed into the carriage along with Sneed, and they traveled back to the morgue. But on the way images of Rhiannon's dreams kept creeping into Gwyneth's mind. _A tall handsome man that would hold Rhiannon and whisper she is the most beautiful person in the world. _Gwyneth tried again to shake the images, but as she did she started to cry. She wiped the tears and looked at them confused she didn't understand why these happy memories would cause anyone to be sad.

She helped him get get Rhiannon back to the viewing room, placed her in a coffin. Then they put the old woman back in her coffin. They left the room and locked the door. Rhiannon woke up at the sound of the door locking. The first thing she noticed was that she was in a coffin, and that creeped her out. She sat up and sighed knowing where they put her. She tried to get up without breaking the coffin, but sadly the coffin was not build that sturdy, so she broke the side when she leaned to get up. She fell out of the coffin, suddenly the dead bodies started to get up too. She sighed again and tried to get up but her body ached and was slow to respond.

The zombies broke their coffins too and got up to give Rhiannon chase. She stood up as quickly as her body would allow. She knew the Doctor would be here so, but she groaned about having to call for his help. She hated being the damsel in distress. "Here goes nothing," she thought aloud as she ran to the door and began to beat it down. "Help me! Let me out!"

"I hear her!" Rhiannon heard Rose shout. She knew that meant that the Doctor was about to kick down the door and that the male zombie was going to grab her and that creeped her out too. Just as she finished remembering what happened the male zombie grabbed her and the door was kicked in.

"I think this is my dance." the Doctor said as he pulled Rhiannon free from the male zombie's grasp.  
"It's a prank." Dickens said as he came up from behind the Doctor. "It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence."  
"No, we're not." the Doctor said. "The dead are walking." He looked down at Rhiannon and smiled. "Hi."  
"Greetings," she said with a smile. "Greetings, Charles Dickens." She waved to the other man.  
"Hello," said Dickens a bit confused.  
"How did you-" the Doctor started but stopped knowing that they didn't really have time. "My name's the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?"  
"Failing." the male zombie spoke with the voice of many. "Open the rift. We're dying. Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us. Argh!" With that the gas creatures left the dead bodies. Rhiannon knew their name and intent but she knew that if she told them she would have to explain now she knew.

"To answer your question Doctor," Rhiannon said. "I have seen a few pictures of Charles. And Christmas Carol is one of my favor Christmas stories." She looked up at the Doctor to see him nod in understanding. "Why don't we go somewhere more comfortable? Sneed?" Sneed shuttered at his name being said by Rhiannon, not because it was cold or angry but because she said it sweetly with a smile on her face as she looked at him.

"Yes, this way." he said grimy. He led them to a sitting room not too far away. Rhiannon knew she had scared the poor man but she also knew that Rose wanted a piece of him. And Rhiannon would let Rose have it.

"First of all you kidnap my best friend," Rose starts in on him the moment he and Dickens have sat down. " Then you stuck her in a room full of zombies! And if that ain't enough, you swan off and leave her to die!"

"I won't be spoken to like this!" Sneed shouted back at Rose.  
"So come on, talk!" she shouted  
"It's not my fault. It's this house." he said with a great deal of fear in his voice. "It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back, and then the stiffs." He looked over at Dickens and saw that Dickens was offended by his comment so he tried to correct himself "The dear departed started getting restless."  
"Tommy rot." Dickens said.  
"You witnessed it." Sneed tried to argue. "Can't keep the beggars down, sir. They walk. And it's the queerest thing, but they hang on to scraps."  
"Two sugars, sir, just how you like it." Gwyneth said as she set a cup on the mantle beside the Doctor. The Doctor gave her a strange look and Rhiannon smiled at Gwyneth knowing that this was Rhiannon's chance to talk to Gwyneth without Rose or the Doctor coming in. Rhiannon followed Gwyneth to the pantry.

"Hello, Gwyneth," Rhiannon said with a smile on her face. "I wanted to talk to you away from the others. But you probably knew that already."

"Yes, my Lady," Gwyneth said as she turned from the dishes to look Rhiannon in the face.

"You don't have to call me a lady," Rhiannon said.

"But you are of noble blood,"

"Yes, I am but my grandfather gave that up when he when to America."

"But that is not the only noble blood you have, your great great grandmother was a Princess."

"Yes, but she left her tribe to marry a Irishman."

"Well then what would you have me call you?"

"Rhiannon. But my lineage is not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yes, but I have a question for you."

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Why does it hurt you to remember them?"

"I feel lonely without them. It hurts because they are still not here. And I wanted to watch her grow up into a beautiful young woman." Rhiannon was trying not to cry, but when she gives her word she does her best to go through with it.

"She is pretty. I know you don't believe as I do but they are smiling down on you from heaven."

"You're sweet. But I want to let you know about what is going to happen."

"I have seen it, if I go into the arch in the morgue I will die but I will also help them."

"Yes, and that they are not as they seem."

"Yes, but I also saw in your head that if I don't help them, they could force their way through and do more damage than if I help them. Why don't you sing anymore?"

"Huh? Where is this coming from?"

"Well, you don't fear my ability and reading you is easy, like reading a book."

"Yes, well I am not holding back from you. But to answer your question; I just don't have anyone that will listen to me sing so I stopped."

"The Doctor would listen. Also you need to tell him about your empathy. He can feel you like I can read you."

"But he hasn't said anything."

"He is waiting for the right moment." Rhiannon watched as Gwyneth's eyes went wide. Rhiannon had been fearing this moment when Gwyneth looked deep into Rhiannon's future. "America, looks so amazing. But you were not happy there in Muncie. But you know the Doctor better than anyone else. You know his life even his future, and he is hope to you." Gwyneth gasped before she finished. "The things you've been through, I'm so sorry. The darkness. The Emerald Dragon. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Emerald Dragon? That is my mother's spirit guardian."

"I can't help it. Ever since I was a little girl, my mam said I had the sight. She told me to hide it, but you make me feel so comfortable."  
"But it's getting stronger, more powerful, is that right?" the Doctor said surprising Rhiannon.  
"All the time, sir. Every night, voices in my head." Gwyneth replied.  
"You grew up on top of the rift. You're part of it. You're the key." he said. Rhiannon looked away from both of them. Gwyneth now knew what she needed to do and the ball was in her court.  
"I've tried to make sense of it, sir. Consulted with spiritualists, table rappers, all sorts. " Gwyneth said.  
"Well, that should help. You can show us what to do." he said. Confused that Rhiannon was not looking at him or Gwyneth but dismissed it.  
"What to do where, sir?" Gwyneth asked.  
"We're going to have a séance." he said smiling. Rhiannon didn't have to see him to know he was smiling she heard it in his voice.

"Not without Lady Rhiannon," Gwyneth said. Rhiannon turned to look at Gwyneth puzzled. "I want you to help me." Gwyneth looked at Rhiannon and Rhiannon knew why. Gwyneth had to die but she didn't have to die alone.

"Sure, I will help." Rhiannon said smiling. They all went into the dining room, where a round table awaited them. Gwyneth sat down with her back to the fireplace, with Rhiannon to Gwyneth's right and the Doctor to her left, Rose sat by Rhiannon, Dickens sat next to Rose, and Sneed sat between the Doctor and Dickens. Rhiannon held Gwyneth's hand. "Breath, you need to relax. Relaxing your body is the first step to this."

"I can't take part in this." Dickens said standing.  
"Humbug? Come on, open mind." the Doctor said.  
"This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I strive to unmask." Dickens said with a snort. "Séances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing." Pointing to Rhiannon.  
"Now, don't antagonize her." the Doctor said with a little bit of anger that he didn't even know he felt. But he tried to cover up the anger by making a light joke. "I love a happy medium."

"I can't believe you said that," Rose whispered.

"I can," Rhiannon whispered back with a large smile on her face.

"Come on," the Doctor started. "Sit down, we might need you." He turned to nod at Rhiannon.

"Now relax," Rhiannon said. "Close your eyes and listen to my voice. You should be able to feel them."

"I can." Gwyneth whispered slightly scared.

"Now, Gwyneth remember that I will not leave you." Rhiannon said. "There is nothing to fear I will protect you. When you are ready reach out and pull them forth."

"Can you hear that?" Rose asked as whispers filled the air.  
"Nothing can happen. This is sheer folly." Dickens said harshly.  
"Look at her." Rose said nodding to Gwyneth.

"You're doing good Gwyneth," Rhiannon said. "I'm still here. Pull them through." With that Gwyneth had the courage to pull them forth and they appeared behind her.

"Great God! Spirits from the other side." Dickens said in shock.  
"The other side of the universe." Rhiannon and the Doctor said at the same time, however only Rose heard Rhiannon.  
"Pity us. Pity the Gelth. There is so little time. Help us." the Gelth said using children's voices and Gwyneth to speak.  
"What do you want us to do?" the Doctor said.  
"The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge." the Gelth replied.  
"What for?" he asked.  
"We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction." the Gelth said. Rhiannon forgot how angry this little display made her but she tried to shield her anger from the Doctor since she now knew he could feel her.  
"Why, what happened?" he said.  
"Once we had a physical form like you, but then the war came." the Gelth responded. Rhiannon was failing at this point of blocking it all from the Doctor, because she saw him giving her a strange look.  
"War? What war?" Dickens asked, pulling the Doctor's attention from Rhiannon and back to the Gelth and she thanked the Goddess for that.  
"The Time War. The whole universe convulsed." the Gelth said. "The Time War raged. Invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state."  
"So that's why you need the corpses." the Doctor said.  
"We want to stand tall, to feel the sunlight, to live again." the Gelth said, sending another wave of anger through Rhiannon. "We need a physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste. Give them to us."  
"But we can't." Rose said. She had morals and while Rhiannon did too. This was within Rhiannon's morals but not Rose's.  
"Why not?" he bit out.  
"It's not. I mean, it's not-" Rose started.  
"Not decent? Not polite? It could save their lives." he bit out. Rhiannon had a feeling that her anger was rubbing off on him, because that was a bit harsher than she remembered it in the show.  
"Open the rift. Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth." the Gelth said as they disappeared. After they were gone Gwyneth passed out on the table.  
"Gwyneth?" Rhiannon and Rose asked with equal concern.  
"All true." Dickens said in shock.  
"Are you okay?" Rose asked Dickens.  
"It's all true." he repeated. The Doctor helped Rhiannon get Gwyneth to a sofa. After they made sure she was comfortable, he grabbed Rhiannon's hand and pulled her down the hall so no one would here.

"What was that?" he asked anger was lacing his voice, but she could tell he was trying to contain it.

"I'm an empath," she said. "I have done this type of thing before. Just not on this scale."

"What do you mean, 'not on this scale'?" he asked in the same tone.

"The Gelth are powerful," she said. "I can feel all the war emotions from them. They are still sore about the war."

"So you are against helping them?" he asked.

"I'm not against helping them," she said. "In fact I will do all I can to help." He stood there in shock, this woman confused him. She said she is an empath which explains how he feels her, but even after feeling the war scared Gelth, she was still willing to help them. Maybe she would be willing to help him? He mentally shook his head trying to get rid of that thought.

"Alright." he said quietly. And let go of her hand he just then realized that he was still holding.

"If you ask me anything, I will not lie," she said, he looked at her shocked.

"Where'd that come from?" he asked his tone much lighter than his earlier questions.

"I wanted you to know." she said simply. "But just know that sometimes I don't always think to tell someone something, so you have to ask." He nodded and she figured their talk was over so she started to walk back to the room were everyone was.

"Why do you wear elbow length gloves all the time?" he asked. He wondered that when she had changed into the 1860s attire. The smile Rhiannon had on her face disappeared and it was replaced with a face of pure pain, that he couldn't see but he could feel.

"Because underneath is a painful reminder of my failure and my loss." she said as she turned to face him, he looked at her confused. "When the apartment was on fire, I was the first to wake up. I woke Matt my husband, he told me to go for help, that he would get our daughter Jenny. I left the apartment and yelled for help but over my yelling and the sound of the fire I could hear and feel the fear Jenny was feeling. I turned back right as the," She paused with her story trying to fight back the tears. "Roof caved in, on to them both." Tears silently slid down her face. "I tried to move the burning rubble." She removed the gloves to show the Doctor her scars. The scars were all from third degree burns, from finger tips to just before her elbows. "I was burned badly, but I couldn't save them. Because they were already dead."

He felt bad about asking so he pulled her into a long hug letting her cry silently against him. They remained like that for a long while. He sent her calming waves through her empathy, and rubbed her back at the same time, trying his best to soothe her. He breathed in her scent of Tee Tree and Japanese cherry blossom, strangely the scent calmed him and fit her. Sweet, but saucy to all those that would do harm to the people she loved and cared for.

She felt safe again, and at first she felt like that was betraying Matt. But she knew he would want her to be here, saving lives, and finding comfort. She stopped crying but they stayed like that for a bit longer, just enjoying the closeness. He released her from their hug. "Let's go back," he said quietly. She nodded and they walked in just as Gwyneth awoke.

"It's all right. You just sleep." Rose said to Gwyneth. Rhiannon returned to Gwyneth's side. Rose moved so Rhiannon could get closer.  
"But my angels, miss." Gwyneth said looking at Rose. "They came, didn't they? They need me?"  
"They do need you, Gwyneth." Rhiannon replied before the Doctor had the chance.

"You're they're only chance of survival." he said.  
"She's exhausted and she's not fighting your battles. Drink this." Rose said handing Gwyneth a glass of water.  
"Explain it to us. What are they?" Sneed said.  
"Aliens." the Doctor replied.  
"Like foreigners, you mean?" Sneed asked trying to make sense of all that has happen.  
"Pretty foreign, yeah. From up there." the Doctor said as he pointed up to the sky.  
"Brecon?" Sneed offered.  
"Close." the Doctor said with a smile. "And they've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff but the road's blocked. Only a few can get through and even then they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes."  
"Which is why they need the girl." Dickens said.  
"They're not having her." Rose said with anger in her voice. Rhiannon decided to stay out of this for a bit just until she felt needed.  
"But she can help." the Doctor said. "Living on the rift, she's become part of it. She can open it up, make a bridge and let them through."  
"Incredible." Dickens said in amazement. "Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world, who can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers."  
"Good system. It might work." the Doctor said with a smile.  
"You can't let them run around inside of dead people." Rose argued as she got up and looked at the Doctor.  
"Why not? It's like recycling." he countered.  
"Seriously though, you can't." she said getting angry that the Doctor was even thinking this.  
"Seriously though, I can." he said also getting angry.  
"It's just wrong. Those bodies were living people. We should respect them even in death." Rose said a little calmer.  
"Do you carry a donor card?" he asked her.  
"That's different. That's-" she started but was cut off by him.  
"It is different, yeah. It's a different morality." he said harshly. "Get used to it or go home. You heard what they said, time's short. I can't worry about a few corpses when the last of the Gelth could be dying."  
"I don't care. They're not using her." Rose shouted.  
"Don't I get a say, miss?" Gwyneth piped up and Rose turned around to see Gwyneth sitting up on the sofa.  
"Look, you don't understand what's going on." Rose said calmly.

"No," Rhiannon finally spoke up. "YOU don't understand what is going on here. She is fully aware of all risks."  
"Lady Rhiannon," Gwyneth said calmly as she sat up. Rhiannon hated being called a lady but she let it slide. "You don't have to fight my battles." Rhiannon nodded, and Gwyneth looked back to Rose. "You would say that, miss, because that's very clear inside your head, that you think I'm stupid."  
"That's not fair." Rose said quietly as she turned to face Gwyneth.  
"It's true, though," Gwyneth said. "Things might be very different where you're from, but here and now, I know my own mind, and the angels need me. Doctor, what do I have to do?"  
"You don't have to do anything." the Doctor said.  
"They've been singing to me since I was a child, sent by my mam on a holy mission." Gwyneth said. "So tell me."  
"We need to find the rift." he said. "This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mister Sneed, what's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the ghosts have been seen?"  
"That would be the morgue." Sneed said.  
"No chance you were going to say gazebo, is there?" Rose asked.

"But, before I do this," Gwyneth said as she once again looked a Rhiannon. "I want you to sing to me."

"Sing?" Rhiannon asked as she looked a Gwyneth puzzled.

"Yes," Gwyneth nodded. "The song you always hold in your heart."

"Rhiannon?" Rhiannon asked.

"Yes, your name sake song," Gwyneth said. Rhiannon nodded in understanding and moved to get comfortable in a nearby chair. She started to sing.

Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night  
and wouldn't you love to love her?  
She rules her life like a bird in flight  
and who will be her lover?  
All your life you've never seen  
a woman taken by the sky.  
Well would you stay if she promised to you heaven?  
Would you even try?  
And he says, "Rhiannon, Don't go."  
And he says, "Rhiannon, stay."  
And he says, "I still cry out for you.  
Don't leave me, don't leave me."

Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night.  
And wouldn't you love to love her?  
She rules her life like a bird in flight.  
And who will be her lover?  
All your life you've never seen  
a woman taken by the sky.  
Well would you stay if she promised to you heaven?  
Would you even try?

She is like a cat in the dark,  
then baby, she is your darkness.  
She rules her life like a fine skylark,  
when the sky is starless.  
Once in a million years a lady like her rises.  
Oh no, Rhiannon, you cry, but she's gone  
Your life knows no answer, Your life knows no answer.

Rhiannon

Rhiannon

Rhiannon

Rhiannon

She rings like a bell through the night.  
And wouldn't you love to love her?  
She rules her life like a bird in flight.  
And who will be her lover?  
All your life you've never seen  
a woman taken by the sky.  
Well would you stay if she promised to you heaven?  
Would you even try? Say, would you even try?

Rhiannon

Rhiannon

Rhiannon

Dreams unwind  
Love's a state of mind  
Your dreams unwind  
Love's a state of mind  
Your dreams unwind  
And still it's hard to find, I know.  
Your dreams unwind  
And still it's a state of mind, I know  
Dreams unwind  
And still it's hard to find, I know  
Dreams unwind  
And still it's a state of mind, I know

Take me like the wind, child  
Take me with the sky  
Take me now  
Take me like the wind, baby  
Take me with the sky  
All the same  
All the same  
All the same, Rhiannon  
All the same  
Baby, all the same  
All the same

And he still cries out for her,  
"Don't leave me now."

The Doctor was in awe at beauty of Rhiannon's voice and the emotion in the song. And how it fit, the rift talking her away. And how he now felt that if she ever tried to leave him he would be hurt, he would ask her to stay if she tried to leave him. He mentally tried to shake the idea of her ever leaving him. "That was beautiful." Rose said.

"Thanks," Rhiannon said. "Most people hate their name sake songs but I love mine. My mum loves Fleetwood Mac."

"Wait your name's Welsh, isn't it?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Rhiannon said with a smile. "My first name is Welsh, my middle name English, and my last is Romanian." She laughed. "Goes to show that I am truly from the States." She turned to look into Gwyneth's eyes. "Ready for this?"

"I think so," Gwyneth replied. Everyone traveled down to the morgue.

"Urgh. Talk about Bleak House." he said, as they entered and saw the dead bodies with sheets over them.  
"The thing is, Doctor, the Gelth don't succeed, 'cos I know they don't." Rose said. Rhiannon rolled her eyes. "I know for a fact there weren't corpses walking around in 1869."  
"Time's in flux, changing every second." he said. "Your cozy little world can be rewritten like that." He snapped his fingers. "Nothing is safe. Remember that. Nothing."  
"Doctor, I think the room is getting colder." Dickens said.  
"Here they come." Rose said. A Gelth came out of a gas lamp by the door and stood under a stone archway.  
"You've come to help. Praise the Doctor. Praise him." the Gelth said. Rhiannon rolled her eyes once again. She wanted to scream for this to stop, to yell at the Gelth as she had Cassandra but she knew that this needed to happen.  
"Promise you won't hurt her." Rose pleaded.  
"Hurry! Please, so little time. Pity the Gelth." the Gelth urged.  
"I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer." the Doctor said. "Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, all right?"  
"My angels. I can help them live." Gwyneth said. Rhiannon sighed, she felt no fear from Gwyneth as she looked upon the archway and the Gelth. Rhiannon sighed, Gwyneth didn't fear death.  
"Okay, where's the weak point?" he said.  
"Here, beneath the arch." the Gelth said.  
"Beneath the arch." Gwyneth confirmed as she moved into place.  
"You don't have to do this." Rose said. Rhiannon felt Rose's fear, fear not for herself but for Gwyneth.  
"My angels." Gwyneth said.  
"Establish the bridge. Reach out to the void. Let us through!" the Gelth commanded.  
"Yes, I can see you. I can see you. Come!" Gwyneth said.  
"Bridgehead establishing." the Gelth said.  
"Come to me. Come to this world, poor lost souls!" Gwyneth urged.  
"It is begun. The bridge is made." the Gelth said as Gwyneth opened her mouth letting blue gas pore from her.  
"She has given herself to the Gelth. The bridge is open. We descend." the Gelth said as the Gelth that was hovering above Gwyneth turned Red with sharp teeth and it's voice became deep and hard. "The Gelth will come through in force."  
"You said that you were few in number." Dickens said.  
"A few billion. And all of us in need of corpses." the Gelth said as the room was flooded with them. They enter the dead. Rhiannon tried to move to Sneed but the Doctor pulled her away from the zombies as they approached Sneed.  
"Gwyneth, stop this. Listen to your master." Sneed begged. "This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, and leave these things alone, I beg of you."  
"Mister Sneed, get back!" Rose and Rhiannon said, but it was too late Sneed was killed by one of the zombies.  
"I think it's gone a little bit wrong." the Doctor said as they backed away from the archway.  
"I have joined the legions of the Gelth. Come, march with us." the Gelth 'Sneed' said.  
"No." Dickens said.  
"We need bodies. All of you. Dead. The human race. Dead." Sneed said.  
"Gwyneth, stop them! Send them back now!" the Doctor said.  
"Three more bodies. Convert them. Make them vessels for the Gelth." the Gelth in the archway said. Rhiannon, Rose, and the Doctor were forced back into a gate.  
"Doctor, I can't. I'm sorry. This new world of yours is too much for me. I'm so-" Dickens said as Rhiannon felt the fear consume him as he bolted from the room. Rhiannon, Rose, and the Doctor went into the gate, which was just out of the reach of the zombies.  
"Give yourself to glory. Sacrifice your lives for the Gelth." the Gelth said.  
"I trusted you. I pitied you!" he shouted.  
"We don't want your pity. We want this world and all it's flesh." the Gelth said.  
"Not while I'm alive." he proclaimed.  
"Then live no more." the Gelth said.  
"But I can't die. Tell me I can't. I haven't even been born yet. It's impossible for me to die. Isn't it?" Rose said. Rhiannon was trying to stay up right from all the fear in the room. I was beginning to consume her.  
"I'm sorry." he said.

"But it's 1869. How can I die now?" Rose asked slightly panicked.  
"Time isn't a straight line." he said. "It can twist into any shape. You can be born in the twentieth century and die in the nineteenth and it's all my fault. I brought you both here."  
"It's not your fault. I wanted to come." Rose said.

"And I landed in your lap," Rhiannon said trying to joke.  
"What about me?" he said. "I saw the fall of Troy, World War Five. I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party. Now I'm going to die in a dungeon in Cardiff."  
"It's not just dying. We'll become one of them." Rose said as she nodded towards the zombies. "We'll go down fighting, yeah?"  
"Yeah." he said.

"Too much fire in me not to." Rhiannon said with a forced smile.  
"All together?" Rose asked as she looked at him on her left and Rhiannon to her right.  
"Yeah." he said.

"Always!" Rhiannon declared, with a real smile now on her face. Rose grabbed both of her friends hands.  
"I'm so glad I met you both." he said.  
"Me too." Rose said.

"I'll never regret it." Rhiannon said.  
"Doctor! Doctor!" Dickens shouted as he came back in. "Turn off the flame, turn up the gas! Now, fill the room, all of it, now!"  
"What're you doing?" the Doctor was confused for a minute.  
"Turn it all on. Flood the place!" Dickens shouted.  
"Brilliant. Gas." the Doctor said.  
"What, so we choke to death instead?" Rose said.  
"Am I correct, Doctor? These creatures are gaseous." Dickens asked as he tried to cover his mouth with a handkerchief.  
"Fill the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the host." Rhiannon said grinning.

"Suck them into the air like poison from a wound!" the Doctor exclaimed. The zombies started to turn around and go after Dickens.  
"I hope, oh Lord, I hope that this theory will be validated soon, if not immediately." Dickens said.  
"Plenty more!" the Doctor exclaimed again as he rips the gas pipe out of the wall. The Gelth are forced out of the dead bodies.  
"It's working." Dickens said happily as the trio came out of their hiding place. The Doctor went straight to Gwyneth.  
"Gwyneth, send them back. They lied. They're not angels." he said.  
"Liars?" Gwyneth asked.  
"Look at me." he commanded and she did as she was told. "If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back!"  
"I can't breathe." Rose said as she choked.  
"Charles, get them out." the Doctor commanded.  
"I'm not leaving her." Rose protested.  
"They're too strong." Gwyneth said.  
"Remember that world you saw? Rhiannon's world?" the Doctor said. And that made Rhiannon worry about what he all heard. "All those people. None of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift."  
"I can't send them back. But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out." Gwyneth said as she pulled out a box of matches from her apron pocket.  
"You can't!" Rose shouted.  
"Leave this place!" Gwyneth said.  
"Rose, get out. Go now. I won't leave her while she's still in danger. Now go!" he commanded. Rhiannon nodded to Rose and grabbed her hand to pull her from the room.  
"Come on, leave give that to me." he said as Gwyneth just stared at him. He put his hand on hers that held the matches, she was cold. So he looks for a pulse in her neck. "I'm sorry." He kisses her forehead. "Thank you."

"Trust, Lady Rhiannon," Gwyneth said. "She will shine so bright." The Doctor nodded before he ran from the room and out of the house as fast as his legs would carry him. He made it out right as the house exploded.

"She didn't make it." Rose said after seeing him.  
"I'm sorry. She closed the rift." he said sadly.  
"At such a cost. The poor child." Dickens said sadly.  
"I did try, Rose, but Gwyneth was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes." the Doctor said.  
"What do you mean?" Rose asked.  
"I think she was dead from the minute she stood in that arch." the Doctor said.  
"But she can't have. She spoke to us. She helped us." Rose said. "She saved us. How could she have done that?"  
"There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Even for you, Doctor." Dickens said.  
"She saved the world. A servant girl. No one will ever know." Rose said.

"No," Rhiannon said. Everyone looked at her confused. "We know. We know what she did." Everyone nodded in agreement. "And we will never forget her sacrifice." They all walked back to the TARDIS.

"Right then, Charlie boy, I've just got to go into my, er, shed. Won't be long." the Doctor said as they reached the TARDIS.  
"What are you going to do now?" Rose asked Dickens.  
"I shall take the mail coach back to London, quite literally post-haste." Dickens said with a cheery smile. "This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital."  
"You've cheered up." the Doctor said with a smile.  
"Exceedingly!" Dickens said. "This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world. Now I know I've just started. All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor. I'm inspired. I must write about them."  
"Do you think that's wise?" Rose asked.  
"I shall be subtle at first." Dickens said. "The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this Earth. The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals. I can spread the word, tell the truth."  
"Good luck with it. Nice to meet you." the Doctor said with a smile. "Fantastic."  
"Bye, then, and thanks." Rose said as she shook Dickens' hand and then she kissed him on his cheek.

"Oh, my dear. How modern." Dickens said after Rose kissed him.

"Farewell, Charles." Rhiannon said with a smile. "It was nice to meet you." She shook his hand once Rose was away.  
"Thank you, but, I don't understand. In what way is this goodbye? Where are you going?" Dickens said confused.  
"You'll see. In the shed." the Doctor said with a smile.  
"Upon my soul," Dickens said. "Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you. But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this. Who are you?"  
"Just a friends passing through." Rhiannon said while the Doctor was thinking.  
"But you have such knowledge of future times. I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you. My books. Doctor, do they last?" Dickens asked with great concern.  
"Oh, yes!" the Doctor said.  
"For how long?" Dickens asked.  
"Forever." the Doctor said as he watched Dickens' face light up. "Right. Shed. Come on, Rose."  
"In the box? All three of you?" Dickens said confused again.  
"Down boy. See you." the Doctor said with a grin. The trio entered the TARDIS.

"Doesn't that change history if he writes about blue ghosts?" Rose asked as they approached the console.  
"In a week's time it's 1870, and that's the year he dies." the Doctor said. "Sorry. He'll never get to tell his story."  
"Oh, no. He was so nice." Rose said as they watched Dickens on the monitors.  
"But in both of your times, he was already dead." the Doctor said. "We've brought him back to life, and he's more alive now than he's ever been, old Charlie boy. Let's give him one last surprise." He set in coordinates that would put them back into the Vortex. They laughed at the look on Dickens' face. The Doctor looked down at Rhiannon who stood to his right, and noticed that she looked very tired. "Rhiannon." She looked up at him. "You look tired. The TARDIS should have a room for you." She nodded to him, then she disappeared into the hall way.

She walked down the hall and found her room rather quickly. The door was wood carved, with a crown on the door, in the crown was her name in old English font. Her favorite font but then she noticed that under the crown was a word in circular Gallifreyan. That made her smile. She slowly opened the door, and saw a large room with an entertainment center with a 42 inch T.V and a sectional like she had picked out at her old apartment, She saw all her favorite books on a shelf just before an archway. She walked through the archway into a room that was a Victorian style bedroom complete with four post bed. The walls were a deep red, with gold trim, Gallifreyan colors she thought with a smile,

She saw a wardrobe, she walked to the wardrobe and opened it revealing all the clothes she could have ever wished for. There were fancy blouses, graphic tees, jeans of blue and black, and fancy dresses from all her favorite countries and from most eras in those countries. She wondered if the Doctor even knew what the TARDIS did for her. She closed the door to the wardrobe then noticed a vanity on the other side of the bed. She walked over to it and saw new make-up that she would probably never use, and there among the make-up was her perfume. But what really caught her eye was laying in the middle of the vanity, a picture album.

She picked it up and flipped through it, the first picture she saw was of her friend Todd holding Jenny, the next was all her friends together acting like fools as they always did, the rest of the pictures were random happy memories. She found it strange that the last page was pictures of her and her new friends, Rose and the Doctor. She realized how tired she was and crawled into the bed a top sheets of gold and red, that felt like silk. She hugged the album and fell to sleep like that.

* * *

**Notes: Thank you for all the favs and Follows, I hope that I will continue to gain your approval. I will do a chapter on the album later.**


	3. Losing Something Part 1 Aliens in London

Chapter 3:

Losing Something Part 1/Aliens in London

By: Izzy

Rhiannon awoke to being shook, when she opened her eyes she was met with a pair of light brown eyes staring at her. She blinked for a bit trying to wake up because she felt like she was still dreaming. David Tennant was laying in her bed staring her in the face, with curiosity filling his eyes. Once the shock wore off she remembered what happened yesterday and started to feel panicked.

"No my Thief didn't regenerate," David said with his Scottish accent. "I'm the TARDIS."

"Wait, what?" she exclaimed as she sat up and he sat up with her. "I didn't know you could do this."

"Neither does my Thief," he said. "I like to keep him guessing." He stood up where she could get a good look at him, he was David, dressed in a graphic tee that said 'Trust me. I'm the Doctor'. She had to laugh when she read it. "I found this image in your memories. I hope it is fine."

"Yes, just funny," she said trying not to laugh anymore. "Because he plays the Doctor on the TV show."  
"I know," he said. "I thought this form would be good for you." Rhiannon frowned and he grew concerned. "Do you want me to change?"

"Yeah, 'cause once he regenerates then it would be too confusing. Well since your a girl how about," She thought for a bit trying to think of someone the TARDIS could be, then it dawned on her. "You can take the form of my sister, Jessica." The image of David glowed gold and then was replaced by the image of a woman of mid height, long brown hair the same shade as Rhiannon's, wearing a happy bunny graphic tee that said 'Whatever', and a pair of blue jeans.

"Hello," Jessica's image said sounding just like her little sister.

"Hello," Rhiannon said. "Well now I will have to call you Jess."

"Why's that?" Jess said. "You could always call me 'Sexy' the Doctor does." Even though she was in the form of a human, Rhiannon still knew that the TARDIS was not used to things that humans felt or did. After all she had seen the episode of 'The Doctor's Wife'. Good episode though.

"Well now that you are in the image of my sister, let's not and say I did," Rhiannon said.

"Naming me after your sister than?" Jess smiled.

"Yup," Rhiannon said popping her 'p'.

"You know you can't tell the Doctor you spoke to me," Jess said. "Because I'm not to talk to him until then."

"But I promised him that if he asked I would tell him anything." Rhiannon said as she stood up to change.

"Oh, your outfit from your time is clean," Jess said as she pointed to a dresser that hadn't been there last night. "I also gave you more clothes. Fixed your glasses."

"You are going to spoil me," Rhiannon teased as she put her glasses back on. She thanked her lucky star that she can see OK without them but she still has a 'blind spot' where everything is blurry in it. But the TARDIS was just before the 'blind spot'.

"I will only give you what you deserve." Jess said. "Also your bathroom is ready and through that door. Are you wanting your morning walk?"

"No, I think I will pass on it today," Rhiannon laughed. "I have a feeling that I will get a lot of exercise just from being around the Doctor." She pulled her phone and psychic paper out of her bra, since she didn't have pockets, she sat them down on her night stand.

"Yes," Jess said. "He does do an awful lot of running." They both laughed.

"I am going to shower and probably go cook breakfast for everyone." Rhiannon said. "And as long as the Doctor doesn't ask me I will not tell him that I can talk to you like this." She walked into the bathroom, she was blown away by it. Everything was white and silver. An automated shower that all she had to do was set the temperature and it would stay that temperature, an automated sink with a touch-less soap dispenser, and a the knobs were all beautiful. To her this bathroom was futuristic but she knew that to Jack and the Doctor would call it retro.

After her shower, she dressed in a sleeveless black shirt, her elbow length gloves, a pair of black leggings, with blue jean shorts and a pair of ankle boots. She put her hair up in its usual messy bun. After dressing, she made her way to the kitchen, she wondered if Rose was up now or if she was still sleeping. "Rose is just now waking up," Jess said appearing beside Rhiannon making her jump.

"Don't, do that," Rhiannon said as she held her chest. "I 'bout jumped out of my skin."

"I'm sorry," Jess said. "But do you even know what everyone will want for breakfast?"

"No, however I know if I make a bunch of stuff I know how to make then I am bound to find out." Rhiannon said.

"I could tell you," Jess offered.

"But that would make the Doctor ask how I know," Rhiannon said as they arrived in the kitchen.

"True," Jess said. "Well if you need me I'll be around." With that Jess disappeared again, so Rhiannon got to work making food. She made banana pancakes, blueberry pancakes, and chocolate chip pancakes. She also made eggs, bacon, and toast. She hoped that they would like something from this assortment of food.

The Doctor was the first to enter. "I didn't know you cooked," he said with a smile. "It smells good."

"Yea," she said smiling at him as he sat down. "Coffee or tea? I made both."

"Tea," he said. "Two sugars." She pored his tea and put two sugars in. She then placed it in front of him.

"My mother taught me how to cook," she said with a large smile. "I love to cook. When I had a place of my own I had a rule; No one left my house hungry."

"I can see that," he said as he looked at all the food on the table. "Wait are those banana pancakes?" He pointed to the plate of banana pancakes.

"Yea," she said. "I also made blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes too."

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" Rose asked sleepily. "That sounds amazing." She made her way to the table slowly and sat near the Chocolate chip pancakes. "Is there coffee?"

"Yes," Rhiannon said. "Sugar? Cream?"

"Three sugar no cream." Rose said. After getting Rose's coffee to her Rhiannon sat down and ate breakfast with them. She loved cooking as she had told the Doctor, but what she didn't tell him was she had dreamed of opening her own restaurant. She knew he could pull strings and make it a reality, but right now she wanted to keep moving. She wanted to run like the wind.

After breakfast, "Doctor, I want to go see mum," Rose said. He nodded and moved to the console room, leaving Rhiannon and Rose to clean up.

"Do you love, the Doctor?" Rose asked after she knew he was far enough away, making Rhiannon spit out her coffee.

"Wha- wh- why would you ask me that?" Rhiannon said stammering over her words like a teenager with a crush.

"The way he looks at you," Rose started. "He likes you."

"He only takes people he likes," Rhiannon said simply. "Or at least that is the impression I got from him."

"No," Rose said shaking her head. "He likes you."

"Imposable," Rhiannon said as she started to clear the table of the left over food. "There is no way he could like a broken thing like me."

"He's broken too," Rose said. "I think you two would make a good couple." She smiled at Rhiannon and started helping Rhiannon with the cleaning of the table.

"No," Rhiannon shook her head. "You two would be the perfect couple." She laughed as Rose made a face at her.

"I have Mickey already," Rose reminded. "I love Mickey."

"And no feelings for the Doctor at all then?" Rhiannon asked.

"I view the Doctor as like a big brother." Rose said. Rhiannon stared at Rose in disbelieve. "What? You act like I was suppose to be with in love with him."

"Well, how would I know that?" Rhiannon said acting offended.

"So," Rose said, bring more plates from the table to the sink. "If you don't like the Doctor like that, than what's your ideal man?"

The Doctor had got to the doorway and stopped cause he heard what Rose asked and was curious to her answer. Not because he wanted to be the ideal man for her, no he just wanted to help her find happiness. "I never said, I didn't like him like that." Rhiannon said. "But what do you mean 'ideal' man?"

"Would you want him to be from money?" Rose asked. "Where would you want him from? What would you want him to look like? Act like? That sort of thing."

"I don't care about money," Rhiannon started. "And I don't care where he's from. But having a British accent would be a bonus." He could hear Rose laugh. "And looks are also a bonus, but if I got to choose I would like a man with a great smile, and taller than me. For some reason I can't stand short men." Rose laughed again, and this time he couldn't help but laugh a bit too. "And act? I would want him smart, funny, kind to my friends because to me friends are family too, and I would want him to treat me as an equal."

"So the Doctor?" Rose said. "Your ideal man is the Doctor."

"Yea, I guess I did just describe him, didn't I?" Rhiannon laughed and the Doctor stood in the hall shocked.

"Tell me about your husband." Rose said quietly almost so quiet that the Doctor couldn't hear.

"Well, I met him at my job," Rhiannon said. "When I first talked with him it was on a whim." She laughed. "I was 19, and I was so naive that I never did anything on a whim. I was waiting for my mum to come get me. I don't have my license. Anyways, once I got in the car I guess I was grinning like the cat that just ate the canary, because my mum asked me if something good happened and I told him I met a man. She asked me what he was like, my response was interesting." She laughed hard again. "I will tell you more after you go see your mom."

"Oh! You!" Rose said. Then the Doctor heard a light smack. He took that as time to go in.

"We're here." He said with a smile from ear to ear on his face. "Come on, hurry up!" He walked back to the console room, with the two girls in toe.

"Oh, I forgot something," Rhiannon said. "I'll just be a sec."

"I'll wait on you if you'd like." Rose said.

"Nah, go visit with your mom," Rhiannon said as she disappeared into the hall of the TARDIS. She entered her room and Jess was waiting on her. "What's up?"

"Tell him what today is," Jess said.

"I don't even know what today is." Rhiannon laughed. Then she moved to her night stand where she had left her phone and her psychic paper. She looked at the phone and saw the date. 'March 26th' She froze. "He doesn't need to know."

"Yes he does," Jess said. "You need to tell him." Rhiannon sighed, she knew that Jess was right, but I was going to be hard. "It's not my place to tell him. But if you don't tell him by the time you get back I will tell him."

"I'll do it," Rhiannon said. "Has anyone ever told you that you're pushy."

"Yes." Jess replied. Rhiannon walked out of the room and out of the TARDIS. Neither the Doctor or Rose was outside, then she remembered where they were. She started to laugh hard. Jackie slapping the Doctor. She found it funny every time not because of the face that someone had the nerve to slap him. It was the way he acted, like a whinny kid.

Once she was able to stop laughing she when to the roof of the apartment building, well flats whatever. She sat on leaned on the railing of the roof waiting for the Doctor and Rose to get there. Quickly she got bored trying not to think to hard on what day it was so she starts to quietly sing the theme from Firefly. She heard the Doctor and Rose talking as they came up the stairs.

"Oh, hi Rhiannon," Rose said as she got to the top of the stairs.

"Hey, guys." Rhiannon smiled.

"Hello," the Doctor said as he followed Rose. She jumped up on the center of the roof and he stood close to Rhiannon.

"How'd things go?" Rhiannon asked.

"Mental," Rose said. "I can't tell her. I can't even begin. She's never going to forgive me. And I missed a year. Was it good?" She looked to the Doctor for the answer.  
"Middling." he said.

"Wait, 2005?" Rhiannon said as she thought for a moment. "He's right. Not much happened 2005."  
"You're both so useless." Rose laughed.  
"Well, if it's this much trouble, are you going to stay here now?" he asked. Then turned to Rhiannon. "And Rhiannon don't tell me you want to visit your mother now.

"Nope," she said popping her 'p'.  
"I don't know. I can't do that to her again, though." Rose shook her head.  
"Well, she's not coming with us." he said.  
"No chance." she said.  
"I don't do families." he said.  
"She slapped you!" she said.

"Rose's mom slapped you?" Rhiannon acted surprised, but couldn't hit her amusement.  
"Nine hundred years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's mother." he said.  
"Your face." she said.  
"It hurt!" he exclaimed. Rhiannon started to laugh hard as he rubbed his cheek. "Next time Rhiannon, you're going with Rose."  
"You're so gay." Rose laughed. "When you say nine hundred years?"  
"That's my age." he said.  
"You're nine hundred years old?" Rose sounded like she couldn't believe it.  
"Yeah." he said.

"Well you look good for nine hundred." Rhiannon winked at the Doctor.  
"My mum was right. That is one hell of an age gap." Rose said. "Every conversation with you two just goes mental. There's no one else I can talk to. I've seen all that stuff up there, the size of it, and I can't say a word. Aliens and spaceships and things, and I'm the only person on planet Earth who knows they exist."  
Suddenly a large spaceship made honking noises and it sputtered as it flew over their heads. They watched as it crashed into Big Ben and finally landed in the Thames. "You were saying?" Rhiannon teased.  
"Oh, that's just not fair." Rose said. The Doctor ran off and Rose followed. Rhiannon didn't want too because she knew they would be back. She stayed on the roof and just watched from there. She knew he would probably be wondering why she did follow and that would be simple. A crashed ship means road blocks.

About two hours later Rose came back up the stairs. Rhiannon didn't even notice she was too busy singing again. She was singing her namesake song again. Rose found it beautiful, but a bit sad when Rhiannon sang it. Not because Gwyneth had asked Rhiannon to sing it just minutes before Gwyneth had died, but because as Rhiannon sang it this time she was crying. "Rhiannon," Rose said. Rhiannon stopped singing and wiped her face.

"Hey, Rose," Rhiannon said. "What brings you up here?"

"I was looking for you," Rose said. "You're welcome downstairs in my Mum's flat."

"I know but with the crash, I am sure that your flat is full of people right?" Rhiannon asked.

"Yeah," Rose said as a puzzled look graced her face. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I have a hard time with large groups of people in tight places," Rhiannon said. "I freak out in churches." Rose laughed and so did Rhiannon, but then as the laughter died down Rhiannon frowned again.

"There's another reason," Rose said. "Are you avoiding the Doctor?"

"N-no," Rhiannon stammered again. "I am avoiding people in general, but I was not kidding about the people in tight places."

"Why are you avoiding people?" Rose asked with great concern.

"Because today is March 26th," Rhiannon said.

"And?" Rose said confused.

"March 26th of 1987 is the date I was born," Rhiannon said.

"So it's your birthday." Rose said with a large smile.

"I always lose something around my birthday." Rhiannon said sadly. "March 26th of 1996 my Grand-papa died," Rose's smile disappeared. "I also have lost friends on my birthday, either to their own stupidity or to death. " Rhiannon sighed "But what hurts the most is March 25th of 2015 the day Matt and Jenny died."

"Your husband and child," Rose said. Rhiannon nodded. Rose wished she could help Rhiannon the hurt in her eyes was enough to cut through anyone. Rose could see it eating at Rhiannon's soul. "So March is a bad month for you."

"You could say that," Rhiannon said. Rose was surprised at the strength in Rhiannon, Rose knew that if it were her she would be crying by now. So much pain in one woman. "I have a hard time with July 4th too."

"What happened July 4th?" Rose asked.

"July 4th was Jenny's birthday," Rhiannon said sadly.

"If you need to cry I'm here for you," Rose said as she moved closer to Rhiannon. Rhiannon hugged Rose but still didn't cry. They stayed like that until it was starting to get dark. "Let's go back to the Doctor." Rhiannon nodded and followed Rose down to the flat were he was. Rhiannon saw how many people were in there and she shook her head.

"I can't," she said. "I'll stay out here, if he needs me."

"I understand," Rose smiled. "I want you to meet my Mum, but I can bring her to you." Rose disappeared inside, before Rhiannon could even say no, after a bit Rose reappeared with Jackie. "Mum, this is the woman I told you about that we travel with."

"Hello ma'am." Rhiannon said with a small bow and an offer for a handshake. Rose could still see the pain fresh on Rhiannon's face. "My name is Rhiannon Jane Riwitis."

"Hello," Jakie said. "I'm Jackie Tyler." She took in the look of Rhiannon and noticed that she may have miss judged the Doctor. "You're not much younger than me. Are you with him?"

"If you mean in a dating context," Rhiannon said as she lowered her hand. "Than no. I just lost my daughter and husband two years ago in a fire. I'm not ready to move on yet."

"Oh," Jackie said. Rhiannon could tell that Jackie felt bad.

"I think I know why you're asking," Rhiannon said. Jackie looked confused. "I said I was once a mother. You are worried that the Doctor is going to take advantage of Rose." Jackie looked at Rhiannon with wide eyes. "But you don't have to worry about that. He is a stand up guy."

"Are you sure?" Jackie asked still fearful for her daughter.

"Yes, he will do all he can to keep her safe," Rhiannon smiled. "And I, myself have come to see Rose as a little sister. I know you don't know me, however I hope that you will believe that I do all I can to protect my family." At first Jackie was unsure what to think. She felt in her gut that she could trust Rhiannon but at the same time Jackie felt like they weren't telling her something.

"Alright," Jackie said. "I'll hold you too that." Rhiannon was surprised that Rose was quiet through out that whole talk. "You can come inside."

"No thanks," Rhiannon said shaking her head. "It's too crowded in there for me."

"Well I will bring you some tea then," Rose said as she grabbed Jackie's hand and pulled her back inside, leaving Rhiannon once again with her thoughts. Rhiannon noticed it was getting dark. Which meant that any minute that the Doctor was going to come out of the flat and want to leave to go and investigate the alien body they found. Rose came back outside with the tea in hand. "Here." She handed the mug to Rhiannon.

"Thanks," She said as she took the mug. "I will finish telling you about my past but I think I will tell you both at once."

"Well that means you'd have to restart," Rose laughed.

"I don't mind," Rhiannon smiled. She sipped her tea slowly.

"Well I'm going back in," Rose said. She turned around and there was the Doctor. "And where do you think you're going?"  
"Nowhere." he said. "It's just a bit human in there for me. History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top-up cards for half price." Rhiannon laughed as she took a drink so the tea came out her nose. They gave her a strange look but continued talking. "I'm off on a wander, that's all."  
"Right." Rose said rolling her eyes. "There's a spaceship on the Thames and you're just wandering."  
"Nothing to do with me." He said. "It's not an invasion. That was a genuine crash landing. Angle of descent, color of smoke, everything. It's perfect."  
"So?" she said still not believing that he was just on a wander.  
"So maybe this is it." he smiled. "First contact. The day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race. I'm not interfering because you've got to handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were all tiny and small and made of clay. Now you can expand. You don't need me. Go and celebrate history. Spend some time with your mum."  
"Promise you won't disappear?" she said as Rhiannon cleaned herself up the best she could.  
"Tell you what. TARDIS key. It's about time you both had one." he said as he pulls two keys out of his inner jacket pocket and hands one to each of them. Rhiannon shoved hers in her pocket with her psychic paper. "See you later."

"No worries," Rhiannon said as she handed Rose the half full mug of tea. "I'll keep an eye on him." Rose nodded and took the mug back inside. Rhiannon ran off to the TARDIS to catch up with the Doctor. "Hey."

He turned to see that Rhiannon had followed him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well I don't like crowded places," Rhiannon said with a smile. "Can't stand them really, so I thought why not go on this 'wander' with you." She did air quotes. He unlocked the TARDIS and ran around the console.

"Sometimes I think that you know more than you let on," he said but didn't press the issue. Which she once again thanked the Goddess. He punched in coordinates. The TARDIS moaned and made other noises that sounded like she was complaining.

"Don't let me forget there is something I want to tell you, later," she said as he hit the console with a rubber malt. She sighed knowing she was going to hear about letting him do that. The TARDIS moaned and wheezed letting them now that she landed.

"What is it you want to tell me?" he asked as he moved to the doors.

"Well I don't think that now is a good time to tell you," she teased quietly as he opened the door and squeezed out. She squeezed out behind him, though her squeezing through was much easier than him.

"Okay," he said quietly. He then pulled out his sonic and used it to open the door. The sonic made a loud noise. "Shush!" Rhiannon couldn't help but giggle softly.

They walk down the hall a bit and encountered a large group of Red Berets that Rhiannon recognized as UNIT members. The UNIT members just stared at Rhiannon and the Doctor, she sighed knowing that they would grab for their guns next. Just as they do so there is a loud bang heard from the morgue. "Defense plan delta!" the Doctor shouted at the solders as he ran to the course of the noise. "Come on. Move! Move!" Rhiannon followed the solders hoping that she could save the poor creature. When they got to the room Toshiko was in shock.

"I swear it was dead." she said still in shock.  
"Coma, shock, hibernation, anything." the Doctor said. "What does it look like?" There was the sound of metal hitting the tile floor.  
"It's still here." Rhiannon said low as she moved to help the Doctor. He gestured for the soldiers to leave the room, then knelt by Toshiko. Trying to get closer without scaring whatever it was. Rhiannon put her hand on his shoulder. "Can I try?" He stood up and nodded, wondering to what she would do. She got where he was and moved slowly to the filing cabinet. Just then a pig popped its head out from the cabinet. Her face turned soft and all the pain that had been on her face left. "Hello, little one." She spoke as if she were talking to a child.  
It seemed to work the pig, slowly approached her. He couldn't help but smile, she was so good with things like this. She showed no fear that most humans do, and she treated all as they deserved to be treated. With the exception of him. She didn't know what he had done. He wondered if he told her if she would leave. The thought of her leaving scared him. The pig must have sensed his fear and it squealed and ran out the door to the soldiers. "Don't shoot!" he called out to the soldiers as he ran after the pig, but it was too late in their fear they shot the poor thing.

"How dare you!" a very mad Rhiannon said as she came from behind him. He was almost as mad as she was but he knew he needed to stop her from getting arrested. Because she walked straight passed the body of the pig and right into the face of the soldier that shot it. "It was scared! How'd you feel if someone shot you for being scared!"

"Rhiannon," he said her name softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder. That was all she needed to calm down. He could feel her anger leave her. She turned and nodded to him. They took the pig back to the morgue. Where Toshiko was waiting for them to come back. As he farther examined the body he saw that it was just an augmented Earth pig. "It's an Earth pig."

"I just assumed that's what aliens look like, but you're saying it's an ordinary pig from Earth." Toshiko said.  
"More like a mermaid." he said. "Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat, gluing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid. Now someone's taken a pig, opened up it's brain, stuck bits on, then they've strapped it in that ship and made it dive bomb. It must've been terrified. They've taken this animal and turned it into a joke." He looked at Rhiannon and noticed that she was not even looking at him as he spoke. She was looking at the pig with great sadness in her eyes. He grabbed her arm lightly and nodded toward the way they came. She nodded.  
The walk back to the TARDIS was quiet. He knew that she was not used to death and felt bad that she had to watch something else die, that she had to feel something else be so afraid then die. He felt emotions a little but she seemed to feel them much stronger than he did. He put them into the vortex. He walked over to the jump seat where Rhiannon had sat once they were back inside the TARDIS. He hugged her without saying anything.

All the strength she had all day faded from her and she let herself cry. She cried and shook in his arms as he just held her not saying anything. She wrapped her arms around the Doctor, pulling him as close as he would let her. To her surprise it was as close as humanly possible. They stayed like that for a good while, until she realized that they should be stopping the Slitheen. She sniffed and pulled herself from the Doctor's grasp.

"I'm fine," she said. "I'm going to go and straighten up so we can figure this out." She smiled at him and he fully let her go. He didn't say anything as he searched her eyes for something. She wondered what he was looking for. He finally nodded so she went to her room. Jess appeared with a sympathetic look on her face. "I'm fine Jess."

"No, you're not," she said. "You need to tell him everything soon."

"Like he will want to hear the sob story of some stupid ape," Rhiannon said with a bit of anger in her voice, not at the Doctor but at the TARDIS aka Jess for suggesting such an act.

"He will listen," Jess said. "You're interesting to him." Rhiannon shook her head and moved to her bathroom and washed off her face. After she was done she walked back into the console room to see Rose standing on the side of the console closest to Rhiannon, and Mickey standing on the opposite side of the console. Rhiannon assumed that the Doctor was under the grates of the TARDIS fixing something. If she remembered it was so he could find out where the ship came from.

"So, what're you doing down there?" Mickey asked. Rhiannon rolled her eyes.  
"Ricky." the Doctor started but was interrupted.  
"Mickey." Mickey said. She rolled her eyes again, she couldn't see what Rose saw in him at this point.  
"Ricky." the Doctor said in an aggravated tone. "If I was to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand?"  
"I suppose not." Mickey said sheepishly.  
"Well, shut it, then." the Doctor said rudely.  
"Some friend you've got." Mickey said as he walked over to Rose.  
"He's winding you up." Rose smiled at Mickey. He frowned and she felt bad. "I am sorry."  
"Okay." he said.  
"I am, though." she said.  
"Every day, I looked." he said sounding whinny. "On every street corner, wherever I went, looking for a blue box for a whole year."  
"It's only been a few days for me." she said. "I don't know. It's, it's hard to tell inside this thing but I swear it's just a few days since I left you."  
"Not enough time to miss me, then?"  
"I did miss you." she said. Rhiannon took this moment to make herself known to the couple.  
"Oh," Rhiannon said loudly getting the attention of the couple. "She missed you. She didn't shut up about you. Mickey this, Mickey that. It was enough to make me sick." Rhiannon fakes like she is going to puke.

"I didn't talk about him that much did I?" Rose said as she looked at Rhiannon.

"Nah, just pulling your leg," she said. She offered Mickey a hand for a handshake. "I'm Rhiannon Riwitis."

"I'm Mickey Smith, but you already know that," he said as he shook her hand.

"Yup I know who you are Mickey-sama no baka." Rhiannon said with a smile and she heard from under the console floor a laughing Doctor. Because while the TARDIS didn't translate for Mickey or Rose, the Doctor knew what she said and found it funny.

"What did you just call me?" Mickey asked.

"Lord Mickey, it's Japanese," Rhiannon said with a large smile. It may be in her eyes a bad day but she was going to try and make the most of it, and stage one was picking on Mickey. After all it was like he wore a giant target on his back.  
"Got it! Ha, ha!" the Doctor declared as he jumped over to the monitor. "Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of that spaceship. Here we go. Hold on. Come on." Rhiannon was the first one to shift so she could see what he was looking at. "That's the spaceship on its way to Earth, see?" He pointed at the monitor. "Except. Hold on. See?" He pointed again. "The spaceship did a sling shot round the Earth before it landed."

"So," Rhiannon said. "It came from Earth in the first place. I don't like that idea."  
"What does that mean?"

"Whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived, they've been here for a while." he said clarifying for Rose. "The question is, what have they been doing?"

The Doctor switched the monitor to the CCTV so he could get a feel for what's going on. "How many channels do you get?" Mickey asked. Rhiannon rolled her eyes again. Mickey always got on her nerves until after he went into the other universe, then she found him kind of boss.  
"All the basic packages." the Doctor replied plainly. A random thought came to Rhiannon's mind, wondering if he got Anime Network. But she pushed the thought aside in favor of what was going on right now.  
"You get sports channels?" Mickey asked hopefully.  
"Yes, I get the football," the Doctor said shaking his head. "Hold on, I know that lot." They watched as UNIT heads walked into a building.  
"It is looking likely that the Government's bringing in alien specialists - those people who have devoted their lives to studying outer space." a woman's voice came through the monitor.  
"UNIT." he said. "United Nations Intelligence Task force. Good people."  
"How do you know them?" Rose asked.  
"'Cos he's worked for them." Mickey pipped up. Rose and the Doctor gave him strange looks. "Oh yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you. You look deep enough on the Internet or in the history books, and there's his name, followed by a list of the dead."  
"That's nice. Good boy, Ricky." the Doctor said.  
"If you know them, why don't you go and help?" Rose asked.  
"They wouldn't recognize me." he said. He looked back to the monitor. "I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien out of the mix." He pointed at himself. "I'm going undercover. And er, I'd better keep the TARDIS out of sight. Ricky, you've got a car. You can do some driving."  
"Where to?" Mickey said.  
"The roads are clearing." the Doctor said as he started walking over to the doors. "Let's go and have a look at that spaceship."

The moment they stepped out of the TARDIS, police came running at them. "Do not move! Step away from the box and raise your hands above your heads." one of the officers shouted at them. Mickey sped off.

"Mickey-sama no baka." Rhiannon said under her breath as she raised her hands.  
"Rose!" Jackie shouted and a soldier grabbed her. "Rose!" She struggled against the soldier. Rhiannon nodded to Jackie and she stopped fighting so hard.  
"Raise your hands above your head. You are under arrest." the officer said.  
"Take me to your leader." the Doctor said with a large smile. He raised his hands and the officers escorted the three of them into a limo.

"This is a bit posh." Rose said. "If I knew it was going to be like this, being arrested, I would have done it years ago."  
'We're not being arrested, we're being escorted." Rhiannon said. "I've been arrested before but it was back home. I'm sure that it is not that different than being arrested in England." The Doctor looked at Rhiannon puzzled. "I was arrested because a roommate I had was on parole and I didn't know. Needless to say the cop made me mad and my mouth went off and they arrested me for obstructing justice. But it was thrown out for lack of evidence." He shook his head. It really didn't surprise him, she seemed like she would do anything for a friend. And he had seen a spark of her anger.  
"Where are they escorted us to?" Rose said. Bringing him out of his thoughts.  
"Where'd you think?" he said. "Downing Street."  
"You're kidding." she said.  
"I'm not." he said.  
"10 Downing Street?" she asked. She looked excited.  
"That's the one." he said with a smile.  
"Oh, my God. I'm going to 10 Downing Street? How come?" she asked.  
"I hate to say it, but Mickey was right." he said. "Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, er, noticed."  
"Now they need you?" she said.  
"Like it said on the news." Rhiannon said. "They're gathering experts in alien knowledge."

"And who's the biggest expert of the lot?" he said.  
"Patrick Moore?" she teased.  
"Apart from him." he said.  
"Oh, don't you just love it." she laughed lightly.  
"I'm telling you. Lloyd George, he used to drink me under the table." he said. "Who's the Prime Minister now?"  
"How should I know? I missed a year." she said.

"Don't look at me, I don't keep up with the politics of my own country," Rhiannon said. "The only reason I ever knew who was pres is because my parents would complain." They all laughed. The car came to a stop and the three of them got out and were led inside the building.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, can we convene?" a man in a suit said, Rhiannon remembered his name was; Indra Ganesh. "Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right, and can I remind you ID cards are to be worn at all times." He hands an ID to the Doctor and to Rhiannon. She looked at hers strangely and so did the Doctor. "Here's your ID cards." Indra looked at Rose. "I'm sorry, your companion doesn't have clearance."

"But I do?" Rhiannon asked.

"Yes, Rhiannon Jane Riwitis," Indra said. "You have the same clearance as the Doctor."  
"We don't go anywhere without her." the Doctor said.  
"You're both the code nine, she's not." Indra said. "I'm sorry, Doctor, and Miss Riwitis. She'll have to stay outside."  
"She's staying with us." the Doctor said. He was still puzzled to how Rhiannon had clearance and Rose didn't unless they do something together in their future for UNIT. Which was unlikely but possible.  
"Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let her in and that's a fact." Indra said.  
"It's all right. You two go." Rose said.  
"Excuse me. Are you the Doctor?" a older woman said as walked up to them, Rhiannon remembered that that was Harriet Jones.  
"Sure." the Doctor replied.  
"Not now. We're busy. Can't you go home?" Indra said quite annoyed.  
"I just need a word in private." Harriet said. The Doctor didn't hear Harriet, but Rhiannon did but she knew that Rose could handle Harriet.  
"I suppose so." the Doctor said as he looked dead at Rose. "Don't get in any trouble." After that he walked to the next room where all the alien experts were. Before Rhiannon followed she looked at Rose and mouthed, 'Sorry' then she followed the Doctor. He put on the ID card around his neck but Rhiannon kept hers in her hand. She showed it to the guard at the door. The Doctor sat in an empty chair near the entrance for a quick get away if needed. Rhiannon sat in a near by chair and dropped her ID card on the floor and away from her so that way that it wouldn't hurt her.

The Doctor looks over the information packets that they provided. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention, please." the General said. "As you can see from the summaries in front of you, the ship had one porcine occupant."  
"Of course," the Doctor said as he stood up and walked toward the acting Prime Minster. "The really interesting bit happened three days ago, see, filed away under Any Other Business. The North Sea. A satellite detected a signal, a little blip of radiation, at one hundred fathoms, like there's something down there. You were just about to investigate and the next thing you know, this happens. Spaceships, pigs, massive diversion. From what?" He paced as he spoke and Rhiannon wanted to warn him about the ID cards but knew he would ask questions that she couldn't answer so she just let him talk on. "If aliens fake an alien crash and an alien pilot, what do they get? Us. They get us. It's not a diversion, it's a trap. This is all about us. Alien experts. The only people with knowledge how to fight them gathered together in one room."  
The acting Prime Minster, Green, farts. "Excuse me, do you mind not farting while I'm saving the world?" the Doctor said as he turned back around to look at Green.  
"Would you rather silent but deadly?" Green asked and laughed. The General removed his cap and reaches to unzip his forehead. Green continued to laugh as blue light filled the room and the alien wriggled out of the skin suit.  
"We are the Slitheen." the alien that was pretending to be the General said.  
"Thank you all for wearing your ID cards. They'll help to identify the bodies." Green said with an evil grin as he held up a remote activation switch and pressed the button. Just as Rhiannon remembered the ID cards emitted an electric shock that shocked the wearer. The Doctor fell to his knees as the shock was hurting him. Green laughed.

* * *

**Notes: Well this was a bit harder for me than the others. Also I wanted to say sorry for my typos, but my beta reader went on strike because he is working two jobs and helping me with our daughter lol.**


	4. Losing Something Part 2 World War Three

Chapter 4:

Losing Something Part 2/World War Three

By: Izzy

The Doctor was worried, because he couldn't remember if she had put on the ID card or not. After a bit he managed to remove his ID card. He held the ID card in his hand. "Deadly to humans, maybe." he grinned as he stood up and threw the ID card at the Slitheen. It hit the collar around the Slitheen's neck. The Doctor turned around to see that Rhiannon was fine. She smiled at him as he ran to her pulling her to her feet, they dashed out of the room. They ran into the hall, where a large group of guard awaited orders. "Oi! If you want aliens, you've got them. They're inside Downing Street. Come on!" The Doctor pulled Rhiannon back into the briefing room, he waved for the guards to follow. They followed closely.

The Doctor and Rhiannon along with the guards entered the room right as Green finished helping the General put on the skin suit. Green acted like he was upset. "Where have you been?" he scoffed. "I called for help. I sounded the alarm. There was this lightening, this kind of, er, electricity, and they all collapsed."  
"I think they're all dead." the Sargent said as he checked the bodies.  
"That's what I'm saying." Green declared. "They did it! That man and woman there." Green pointed to the Doctor and Rhiannon.  
"I think you will find the Prime Minister is an alien in disguise." the Doctor said as he pointed to Green. Then the guards turned their guns on him and Rhiannon. "That's never going to work, is it?"  
"No." said one of the officers that was standing beside the Doctor.  
"Fair enough," he said as he dashed out of the room still holding Rhiannon's hand. She was having a hard time keeping up with him but they encountered another group of guards.

"Talk 'bout a rock in a hard place," Rhiannon whispered. The Doctor smiled at her.  
"Under the jurisdiction of the Emergency Protocols, I authorize you to execute this man." the General said as he pushed through the guard.  
"Well, now, yes, you see, er, the thing is, if I was you, if I was going to execute someone by backing them against the wall, between you and me, little word of advice." the Doctor said as he backs up to the elevator. Which dinged and opened. He stepped into the elevator and pulled Rhiannon with him. "Don't stand them against the lift!" The doors closed , the Doctor and Rhiannon stood quietly, with him still holding her hand, in the elevator. "What did you want to tell me?"

"That it's," she started and shallowed hard. "My birthday." The last part of that statement was sad sounding which made him give her a questioning look. She didn't miss the look. "My birthday has a track record of being bad, I always lose something around my birthday. But I have to say that this rates in one of my better birthdays." That made him frown. Just before he could say anything to her about that being bad, the lift dinged again. The doors opened revealing a Slitheen, he saw Rose and Harriet trying to open a door.  
"Hello!" he said waving at the confused Slitheen. He hits the button on the elevator to take them to the next floor. "You know that I will have to fix that." The statement was so quiet that she almost didn't hear it. The elevator dinged again. He poked his head out the door when it opened making sure the coast was clear. Once he was sure that there would be no one to spot them, he ran with her down the stairs, still holding her hand. She felt safe as he held her held.

Just as they reached the elevator on this floor they heard it ding. He ran behind the door to hid from the two Slitheen that passed them. "It does us good to hunt. Purifies the blood." the Slitheen that was disguised as Green said.  
"We'll keep this floor quarantined as our last hunting ground before the final phase." the Slitheen that was once disguised as the General said. The Doctor moves from their hiding spot, pulling lightly on Rhiannon's hand. He was happy that she was not asking questions as most humans did. She had this kind of knowing that he could convey himself to her without talking. He spotted a CO2 tank just before the room that the Slitheen went in to. He let go of her and took the tank. She followed him closely but not so close that she would get in his way.

"No! Take me first! Take me!" Harriet shouted as they got into the room. He sprayed Green and the General with the CO2.  
"Out, with me!" the Doctor shouted. Rose pulled the curtain she was hiding behind on to the Slitheen that remembered her name was Blon. "Who the hell are you?" He looked at Harriet.  
"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North." she said flashing her ID to him.  
"Nice to meet you." he said with a light smile.  
"Likewise." She said. Rhiannon pulled Rose and Harriet out of the room the Slitheen were in. Rhiannon headed to the Cabinet Room, not waiting to see if either woman would follow.  
"We need to head to the Cabinet Room." he called to them, after he ran out of CO2 and dropping the can.

"Already on it," Rhiannon called back.  
"The Emergency Protocols are in there." Harriet said as everyone ran after Rhiannon. "They give instructions for aliens."  
"Harriet Jones, I like you." he said with a light smile. He didn't feel he needed to say anything to Rhiannon. He was already thinking of a way to make up today to her. Running from aliens was no way for a lady to spend her birthday.  
"And I like you too." Harriet said, smiling. The Slitheen chased them all the way back to the Cabinet room. Once everyone was in the room the Doctor grabbed the decanter from a side table and stood in the doorway looking really threatening.  
"One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol." he said. "Whoof, we all go up. So back off!" Rhiannon sat down near by she was not used to running this much so her feet were killing her and she felt this was a good time to sit. She looked back up to watch this. The Doctor's bluff had worked because the Slitheen were farther away from the Doctor than they had been. "Right then. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?"  
"They're aliens." Harriet offered. Rhiannon sighed, which got Harriet and Rose to give Rhiannon a dirty look.  
"Yes. I got that, thanks." he said annoyed.  
"Who are you, if not human?" Green asked.  
"Who's not human?" Harriet asked.  
"He's not human." Rose said pointing to the Doctor.  
"Shush," Rhiannon said harshly. He thought there she went again, knowing just what he wanted.  
"Sorry." Harriet said quietly  
"So, what's the plan?" he continued to ask the Slitheen questions.  
"But he's got a Northern accent." Harriet said.  
"Lots of planets have a north." Rhiannon said annoyed. "Now shut it." That came out a bit ruder than she had intended, she blamed it on spending too much time with the Doctor and stupid people. Stupid people always annoyed her.  
"Come on." he said ignoring the conversation behind him since she was handling it. "You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government. What for, invasion?"  
"Why would we invade this God-forsaken rock?" the General said with a bit of a laugh.  
"Then something 's brought the Slitheen race here." the Doctor asked. "What is it?"  
"The Slitheen race?" the General said almost fully laughing.  
"Slitheen is not our species." Green said. "Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day-Slitheen at your service." Rhiannon had always thought that name was tougher than hers, so she would always think of him as Green.  
"So, you're family." the Doctor said.  
"A family business." Green said smugly.  
"Then you're out to make a profit." the Doctor said. Rhiannon felt anger boiling under the calm exterior. "How can you do that on a God-forsaken rock?"  
"Ah, excuse me?" the General said. She took this as her queue to get up so she could take the alcohol from the Doctor so that way Rose who was under aged didn't have any. "Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability?" Harriet had at some point grabbed the Protocols and was now hugging them like a body shield. Rhiannon moved so that she could reach the alcohol, plus she felt she was going to need it to deal with Mickey-sama no baka.  
"Is that what I said?" the Doctor asked, sounding a little less threatening than he had earlier.  
"You're making it up." the General said.  
"Ah, well! Nice try." the Doctor said handing it to the right. "Harriet, have a drink. I think you're gonna need it."  
"I'll take that," Rhiannon said as she took it from him.  
"Now we can end this hunt with a slaughter." the General said with a bit of a growl.  
"Don't you think we should run?" Rose asked quietly as she looked to Rhiannon. Rhiannon only grinned.  
"Fascinating history, Downing Street." the Doctor said. "Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mister Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the Cabinet Room. If the Cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain. End of lesson. He pressed a button that was not too far from him and steel shutters closed off all the doors and windows. "Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in."  
"And how do we get out?" Rose asked. Rhiannon grabbed three glasses from the table by the door.  
"Ah." he said. Rhiannon sat back in the spot she had sat down earlier. She pored a drink for Harriet, the Doctor and herself.

He noticed that there was two dead bodies. He approached the first body. "What was his name?" he asked solemnly.  
"Who?" Harriet asked as she took one of the glasses that Rhiannon had pored.  
"This one." he said as he gestured to Indra. "The secretary or whatever he was called."  
"I don't know." Harriet responded sadly. "I talked to him. I brought him a cup of coffee. I never asked his name."

"Indra," Rhiannon said as she chugged the alcohol, which she as now thinking was a really bad idea but telle est la vie. (that is French for 'such is life,') "I heard one them call him that." The only reason it was bad is because she got lippy with alcohol in her system, she never gets drunk.  
"Sorry, Indra." the Doctor said as he paid his respects. "Right, what have we got? Any terminals, anything?"  
"No." Rose said as she continued to search the place. "This place is antique. What I don't get is, when they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?"  
"He's too slim." the Doctor said. "They're big old beasts. They need to fit inside big humans."  
"But the Slitheen are about eight feet." she asked. "How do they fit inside?"  
"That's the device around their necks." he said simply as he continued to move the bodies to the closet. "Compression field. Literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas. It's a big exchange."  
"Wish I had a compression field." Rose said. "I could fit a size smaller."

"Jus' 'tay wi'h ta Doc fo' a bit an' ya gonna lose lots a weight," Rhiannon said as she was drinking straight out of the decanter. She decided to pretend to be tipsy so that way she wouldn't have to answer any personal questions from Harriet. Rhiannon didn't want to talk to Harriet about her family and not because she didn't like Harriet on the show. It was opposite in fact she rather like Harriet, even after she shot down the Sycorax. And the way Harriet died in order to get the Doctor to Earth, was one of the bravest deaths in Doctor Who in her option.

"Excuse me, people are dead!" Harriet exclaimed. "This is not the time for making jokes."  
"Sorry." Rose said. "You get used to this stuff when you're friends with him."  
"Well, that's a strange friendship." Harriet said.

"I wa'n't jokin'." Rhiannon said waving her hand in front of her face as she took another swig.

"I think we're cutting you off," the Doctor said as he took the decanter from her, she pouted but didn't fight him. He moved the decanter away from her and turned his focus to Harriet. "Harriet Jones. I've heard that name before. Harriet Jones. You're not famous for anything, are you?" He was trying not to think about how cute the now very 'tipsy' Rhiannon looked as she pouted. Normally he would have been angry with a companion that got tipsy while they were in danger but Rhiannon was different, he couldn't get angry with her. Mostly because he felt it was his fault that her birthday was turning out this way.  
"Oh, hardly." Harriet said.  
"Rings a bell. Harriet Jones?" He pondered, mostly to himself.  
"Lifelong backbencher I'm afraid, and a fat lot of use I'm being now." she said. "The Protocols are redundant. They list the people who could help and they're all dead downstairs." She sighed.  
"Hasn't it got, like, defense codes and things?" Rose asked. "Couldn't we just launch a nuclear bomb at them?"  
"You're a very violent young woman." Harriet said.  
"I'm serious. We could." Rose said. Rhiannon started to laugh at Rose.

"Yea, but does 're with da UN everybody knows dat silly." Rhiannon laughed. He was impressed even very 'tipsy' as she was, she was still helping.  
"She's right." Harriet said. "Nuclear strikes need release codes, that are kept secret by the United Nations."  
"Say that again." he said.  
"What, about the codes?" she asked.  
"Anything. All of it." he said.  
"Well, the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a Special Resolution from the UN." she said.  
"Like that's ever stopped them." Rose said.  
"Exactly, given our past record." Harriet said. "And I voted against that, thank you very much. The codes have been taken out of the government's hands and given to the UN. Is it important?"  
"Everything 's important." he said. Wishing he would have caught Rhiannon earlier than he did so she could offer more help than she was.  
"If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted." Harriet said. "Listen to me. I'm saying Slitheen as if it's normal." The Doctor smiled at that.  
"What do they want, though?" Rose asked.  
"Well, they're just one family, so it's not an invasion." he said. "They don't want Slitheen World. They're out to make money. That means they want to use something. Something here on Earth. Some kind of asset."  
"Like what, gold? Oil? Water?" Harriet said.  
"You're very good at this." he said.  
"Thank you." she said.

"Harriet Jones. Why do I know that name?" he asked. Rhiannon wanted to stop this playing tipsy and just tell them what these green aliens wanted but that would mean having to tell him how she new.

Rose's phone made her text tone. "Oh, that's me." she said as she grabbed her phone.  
"But we're sealed off. How did you get a signal?" Harriet asked.  
"He zapped it. Super phone." Rose said with a smile shaking the phone lightly.  
"Then we can phone for help. You must have contacts." Harriet said looking at the Doctor.  
"Dead downstairs, yeah." he said.

"What about you?" she asked Rhiannon. Rhiannon just pointed to the Doctor. Harriet probably took it as in it was the same for her as the Doctor, but what she meant is he was her only contact.  
"It's Mickey." Rose said.  
"Oh, tell that idiot we're busy." Rhiannon spat.  
"Yeah, he's not so stupid after all." Rose said. Which Rhiannon knows that he is not stupid just a wimp. Rose showed the Doctor her phone. After that she called Mickey.

"Is she all right, though?" Rose asked with great concern. "Don't put her on, just tell me." The Doctor took the phone from her.  
"Is that Ricky?" he said. "Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer." He sighed heavily. "Mickey the Idiot, I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but, er, I need you." He plugged in the phone to the intercom. "Say again."  
"It's asking for the password." Mickey said over the intercom.  
"Buffalo. Two F's, one L." the Doctor said.

"So, what's that website?" Jackie asked over the phone  
"All the secret information known to mankind. See, they've known about aliens for years." Mickey said. "They just kept us in the dark."  
"He 's born 'n the dark," Rhiannon said.

"Oh, leave him alone." Rose said lightly smacking Rhiannon's arm hoping that it would help her.  
"Thank you." Mickey said.

"Some man! Needin' a woman's 'tection," Rhiannon said quietly. Rose heard and rolled her eyes. The Doctor heard too and smiled at Rhiannon.

"Password again," Mickey said.

"Just repeat it every time." the Doctor said. "Big Ben - why did the Slitheen go and hit Big Ben?"

"You said to gather the experts, to kill them." Harriet said.  
"That lot would've gathered for a weather balloon." the Doctor scoffed. "You don't need to crash land in the middle of London."  
"The Slitheen are hiding, but then they put the entire planet on Red alert." Rose said. "What would they do that for?"  
"Oh, listen to her." Jackie said rudely. Making Rhiannon want to blow up at Jackie.

"At least I'm trying." Rose said.

"Well, I've got a question, if you don't mind." Jackie started. Rhiannon knew what this speech was about. She hoped that telling Jackie that Rhiannon would protect Rose would make Jackie less likely to do to this, but looks like she was wrong. "Since that man walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets. I have had creatures from the pits of hell in my own living room, and my daughter disappear off the face of the Earth." Jackie sighed.

"I told you what happened." Rose said.

"I'm talking to him. 'Cos I've seen this life of yours, Doctor," Jackie continued. "And maybe you get off on it, and maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me. "Just answer me this. Is my daughter safe?"

"Yes," Rhiannon answered sounding very sober, which got everyone in the room to look at her.

"Rhiannon, you told me you'd protect her but your drunk," Jackie said bitterly.

"Jackie," Rhiannon said. "I promise you that Rose will always be safe."

"How?" Jackie asked. "How can you promise me that she will always be safe?" The Doctor was wondering that too.

"I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep her safe," Rhiannon said seriously. Then she frowned. "Because, if I can help it. I never want any mother to feel how I feel." With that comment he understood why she had pretended to be tipsy. She feared that Harriet would ask questions, about her pain so she pretended to have none. He had, in the past, done something similar.  
"We're in." Mickey said.

"Now then, on the left at the top, there's a tab, an icon." the Doctor said springing into action. "Little concentric circles. Click on that." He had noticed that she had moved herself to a corner of the room, with a heartbroken look on her face. He wanted to hold her, to make her pain go away, because every time she smiled at him he felt his pain lessen. But he knew that he needed to deal with the task at hand, then he could help her.

"What is it?" Mickey asked as a signal was being played over the intercom.

"The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal." the Doctor said. "Now hush, let me work out what it's saying. It's some sort of message."  
"What's it say?" Rose asked.  
"Don't know. It's on a loop, keeps repeating." he said. They vaguely heard Mickey's apartment door bell ring.  
"Hush!" the Doctor said. Of course the Doctor with his Time Lord hearing heard the door bell much louder than everyone else.

"That's not me." Mickey said. "Go and see who that is."  
"It's three o'clock in the morning." Jackie complained in the background.  
"Well, go and tell them that." Mickey barked.  
"It's beaming out into space, who's it for?" the Doctor said more to himself than to anyone else.

"All right!" Jackie barked in the background as they heard the door bell rang again.  
"They've found us." Mickey said sounding very scared.

"Mickey, I need that signal." the Doctor demanded.  
"Never mind the signal, get out! Mum," Rose exclaimed. "Just get out! Get out!"  
"We can't. It's by the front door." Mickey cried. "Oh, my God, it's unmasking. It's going to kill us."

"There's got to be some way of stopping them!" Harriet yelled at the Doctor and Rhiannon. "You two are supposed to be the experts, think of something!" Rhiannon moved back to the Doctor's side.  
"I'm trying!" he yelled back. Then they heard the door give way. Rhiannon's eyes go wide. That was too soon, they'd die if she didn't do something soon. She had to make a chose, expose that fact that she knows the Doctor's future and possibly lose his trust, or let everything go status quo but risk losing Jackie and Mickey.

"I'll take it on, Jackie. You just run. Don't look back." Mickey said trying to be brave. "Just run."  
"That's my mother!" Rose cried.  
"Right, If we're going to find their weakness, we need to find out where they're from." the Doctor said. "Which planet. So, judging by their basic shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within traveling distance. What else do we know about them? Information!"  
"They're green." Rose piped up.  
"Yep, narrows it down." he said.  
"Good sense of smell." she said. Rhiannon bit her lip trying not to just blurt out the name of the planet.  
'Narrows it down." he said.  
"They can smell adrenalin." Rose said.  
"Narrows it down." he said.  
"The pig technology." Harriet piped in.  
"Narrows it down." he said.

"It's getting in!" Mickey yelled.  
"The spaceship in the Thames, you said slipstream engine?" Rose said.  
"Narrows it down." the Doctor said.

"The gas exchange smells like calcium decay." Rhiannon said. Giving him

just the information he needed to know the planet.

"Now, that narrows it down!' he said.  
"We're getting there, Mum!" Rose shouted at the intercom.

"Calcium phosphate." he said. "Organic calcium. Living calcium. Creatures made out of living calcium. What else?"

"Hyphenated surname." Rhiannon muttered.

"Yes! That narrows it down to one planet. Raxacoricofallapatorius!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, great. We could write 'em a letter." Mickey said with great attitude.

"Get into the kitchen!" the Doctor yelled.  
"My God, it's going to rip us apart!" Jackie screamed in the background.

"Calcium, weakened by the compression field. Acetic acid. Vinegar!" he yelled at the intercom.  
"Just like Hannibal!" Harriet exclaimed.  
"Just like Hannibal. Mickey, have you got any vinegar?" the Doctor said.

"How should I know?" Mickey said harshly.

"It's your kitchen." Rhiannon said just as harshly.  
"Cupboard by the sink, middle shelf." Rose said.

"Oh, give it here. What do you need?" Jackie asked.  
"Anything with vinegar!" the Doctor said.  
"Gherkins. Yeah, pickled onions. Pickled eggs." Jackie said mostly to herself.

"Dear goddess, you kiss him?" Rhiannon asked, before the Doctor could say anything. He smiled at her with great amusement. They listen as the Slitheen that was attacking Mickey and Jackie blow up.  
"Hannibal?" Rose asked.  
"Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar." Harriet explained.  
"Oh. Well, there you go then." Rose said as they toasted. Rhiannon didn't have any this time. Mickey played Green's speech. Rhiannon didn't want to listen to that hog wash. She sighed, relieved the Doctor didn't ask her about how she knew about the gas exchange smell. Then she remembered that she was in the room with Green for a time. Then randomly the song 'Does she walk on water' by her mother's friend's friend, named Jennie Devoe. Great artist really.

"He's making it up." the Doctor said pulling her from her thoughts. "There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it."  
"Do you think they'll believe him?" Harriet asked.  
"Of course they will," Rhiannon said bitterly. "We always play 'follow the leader', even if our leader is an eight foot tall green alien that wants to kill us all."  
"That's why the Slitheen went for spectacle." the Doctor said bitterly. "They want the whole world panicking, because you lot, you get scared, you lash out."  
"They release the defense code," Rose started.  
"And the Slitheen go nuclear." the Doctor said.  
"But why?" Harriet asked. The Doctor moved back to the door and opened the metal shutters, in order to talk to the Slitheen.  
"You get the codes, release the missiles, but not into space because there's nothing there." he said. "You attack every other country on Earth. They retaliate, fight back. World War Three. Whole planet gets nuked."  
"And we can sit through it safe in our spaceship waiting in the Thames." Blon said. "Not crashed, just parked. Only two minutes away."  
"But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place. What for?" Harriet asked.  
"Profit." Rhiannon said bitterly before the Doctor could answer.

"That's what the signal is beaming into space. An advert." he continued.  
"The sale of the century." Blon replied. "We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it piece by piece. Radioactive chucks, capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel."  
"At the cost of five billion lives." Rhiannon barked anger once again erupting uncontrolled. Rhiannon had unconsciously slipped her hand into the Doctor's for moral support.  
"Bargain." Blon said grinning.  
"I give you a choice." the Doctor said calmly. "Leave this planet or I'll stop you."  
"What, you?" Blon laughed. "Trapped in your box?"  
"Yes. Me." he hissed.

"Never understatement a box," Rhiannon said anger still thick in her voice. Then he closed the shutters again.  
"If we could ferment the port, we could make acetic acid." Harriet said. The Doctor held Rhiannon's hand tightly. She knew why, he needed just as much moral support as she did. Just for different reasons, her so she didn't go and rage on the Slitheen most likely getting herself killed, him so that he could make the hard decision he had to make to make sure the Earth survived. He let go and moved to stare at the metal shutters that covered the windows. He crossed his arms. She moved close to him but she stayed far enough back that he had breathing room.  
"Mickey, any luck?" Rose asked.  
"There's loads of emergency numbers." Mickey said sadly. "They're all on voice-mail."  
"Voice-mail dooms us all." Harriet said as she drank almost as Rhiannon was earlier.

Rhiannon put her hand on his back. He turned to look at her sadly like he had wronged her. "Oh, Doctor." she said quietly so the others in the room wouldn't hear. "You don't have to feel like this was your fault." She rubbed slow circles applying a small amount of pressure so that it would be soothing.

"How is it that you can read me so well?" he asked as he looked at her with a mix of happiness and concern.

"Because, even though you're a Time Lord, you're still a man. A hurt man." she said. "When I first met Matt, he was hurt too." He opened his mouth to say something but she shook her head. "He was abused. And losing family left and right. I know your hurt is different than his, or mine but I also know this, hurt is hurt." He nodded.  
"If we could just get out of here." Rose sighed.  
"There's a way out." he said as Rhiannon removed her hand and he turned to look at Rose.  
"What?" Rose asked confused at him not mentioning it earlier.  
"There's always been a way out." he said.  
"Then why don't we use it?" Rose asked.  
"Because I can't guarantee your daughter will be safe." he said as he leaned over the intercom.

"Don't you dare. Whatever it is, don't you dare." Jackie said sternly.

"That's the thing. If I don't dare, everyone dies." he said desperately.  
Rose and Rhiannon both looked each other in the eyes then nodded. "Do it." they said it at the same time.  
"Both of you don't even know what it is. You'd just let me?" he asked with a bit of hope in his eyes.  
"Yeah." Rose said.  
"Please Doctor." Jackie begged before Rhiannon could even say anything and that was a feet because Rhiannon was a fast talker. "Please. She's my daughter. She's just a kid."

"Do you think I don't know that?" he cried. "Because this is my life, Jackie. It's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will."  
"Then what're you waiting for?" Rhiannon said. Rose knew this was more about Rhiannon dieing than Rose. She knew the Doctor cared for her but not as much as he cared for Rhiannon. And she was OK with that, she had Mickey, who she vowed that if she made it out of this she would call everyday she was on the TARDIS if he wouldn't come along or if the Doctor wouldn't let Mickey.  
"I could save the world but lose you." the Doctor said as he turned to look at Rhiannon. Rhiannon saw something in his eyes in that moment that she had never seen in his eyes before. The feeling the look gave her was hard to decibel. If she had to put the feeling to words she would dare to say it was the seeds of love. That is a look she would never forget even if it was the only time she would ever see it.  
"Except it's not your decision, Doctor. It's mine." Harriet said. Harriet could feel he needed the blame taken from him and she was just the woman to do it. The Doctor looked at Harriet.

"And who the hell are you?" Jackie said.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North." Harriet said. "The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people for the people. And on behalf of the people, I command you. Do it." Rhiannon mouthed a 'thank you' to Harriet, making sure that the Doctor couldn't see.

"How do we get out?" Rose asked.  
"We don't. We stay here." he said as he sprang in to action. He opened up the box that had the Emergency Protocols in them he found what he was looking for. "Use the buffalo password. It overrides everything."

"What're you doing?" Jackie asked much to Rhiannon's annoyance.  
"Hacking into the Royal Navy." Mickey said. "We're in. Here it is. HMS Taurean, Trafalgar Class submarine, ten miles off the coast of Plymouth."  
"Right, we need to select a missile." the Doctor said.  
"We can't go nuclear." Mickey said. "We don't have the defense codes."

"We don't need it. All we need 's an ordinary missile." the Doctor said. He paused, Rhiannon felt his hesitation, so she put her hand on his back again he looked at her and she nodded. He smiled. "What's the first category?"  
"Sub Harpoon, UGM-A4A." Mickey replied.

"That's the one. Select." the Doctor said. Rhiannon removed her hand from the Doctor and moved to the closet, opened it and started to clean it out.

"I could stop you." Jackie said. Rhiannon heard it and shook her head.  
"Do it, then." Mickey said.  
"You ready for this?" the Doctor asked.  
"Yeah." Mickey responded.

"Mickey the idiot, the world is in your hands." the Doctor said. "Fire."  
"Oh, my God." Jackie said.

"Doctor, Rose, Harriet, we can live through this," Rhiannon said. "In Indiana we have tornado and we are taught at a young age that the safest place is in small rooms. So I have cleaned out the closet for us to hide in."

"Fantastic," he said as he look at Rhiannon. Both Rose and Harriet smiled at Rhiannon.

"Maybe being from Indiana isn't so bad." Rhiannon said jokingly.

"It's on radar." Mickey said. "Counter defense five five six."  
"Stop them intercepting it." the Doctor said.

"I'm doing it now." Mickey said.  
"Good boy." the Doctor said.

"Five five six neutralized." Mickey said before the Doctor unpluged the phone and joined the girls in the closet.

"Here we go." Harriet said. "Nice knowing you all. Hannibal!" The missile hits and the closet is shook, making everyone inside flop around like rag dolls. Rhiannon knew she was going to be so sore when she tried to get up. Once the closet stopped moving for a bit, the Doctor kicked the metal door away. He helped Harriet out first, then Rose. Rhiannon started laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked her with a smile.

"I'm stuck." she laughed.

"Hold on," he laughed too as he moved to her and pulled her free of the debris. Then he helped her out of the destroyed closet.  
"Harriet Jones. MP, Flydale North." Harriet said showing her ID to the guard. "I want you to contact UN immediately. Tell the ambassadors the crisis is over. They can step down. Go on, tell the news." She shooed the guard.  
"Yes, ma'am." he said.  
"Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out." she said. "Oh, Lord. We haven't even got a Prime Minister."  
"Maybe you should have a go." the Doctor said.  
"Me?" she said. "Huh. I'm only a back-bencher."  
"I'd vote for you." Rose said,

"I'd vote for you too, if I were from England," Rhiannon said. "Or if I even voted." He laughed at that.  
"Now, don't be silly." Harriet said. "Look, I'd better go and see if I can help." She left and made her way to the guards that had made it out of the building before the missile hit. "Hang on! We're safe! The Earth is safe! Sergeant!"  
"I thought I knew the name. Harriet Jones, future Prime Minister." the Doctor said proudly. "Elected for three successive terms. The architect of Britain's Golden Age."  
The walk back to the Powell Estates was fairly quiet, Rose held the Doctor's left hand and Rhiannon his right. She had felt bad not telling him the full truth about knowing him as well as she does. She didn't lie to him but she didn't tell him that she watched the show Doctor Who, which was his life. While yes she had not seen passed the episode 'The Time of the Doctor', the only reason she hadn't watched more is because it was hard for her to watch Doctor Who without her little girl since she had always watch with Jenny. But none the less Rhiannon knew the rest of his life fairly well. What all his incarnations looked like, what each of their quirks were, and what each TARDIS looked like too. She liked all the Doctors but her favorite three were the tenth Doctor, the eleventh Doctor, and the second Doctor. And in that order too. But in real life this Doctor was growing on her.

"I'm gonna make sure Mum is alright," Rose said, both Rhiannon and the Doctor nodded. He entered the TARDIS and Rhiannon followed but as she walked in she noticed that someone had spray pained in emerald green spray paint the word 'dragon' across the side of the TARDIS. He got to work on canceling the Slitheen advert, and Rhiannon sat on the jump seat.

"Um, Doctor," Rhiannon started. He looked at her. "Someone tagged your TARDIS."

"Tagged?" he asked.

"Sprayed it was paint," she said.

"What!" he roared. She felt sorry for the poor kid that did it. She moved to go shower and change she wasn't tired but she felt sweaty from all the running they did that day. She smiled as she realized she hadn't truly lost anything on her birthday.

After her shower she found the Doctor outside with Mickey sitting on a trash bin reading the newspaper. She looked to see a small boy cleaning the paint off the side of the TARDIS. "Good lad." the Doctor said as the boy finished. "Graffiti that again and I'll have you. Now, beat it." The boy rushed off.

"If I were him I would be more afraid of what the TARDIS would do." she giggled.

"True," the Doctor said with a small chuckle.  
"I just went down the shop, and I was thinking, you know, like the whole world's changed." Mickey said. "Aliens and spaceships all in public. And here it is." He held up the paper and it said Alien Hoax. "How could they do that? They saw it."  
"They're just not ready." the Doctor said. "You're happy to believe in something that's invisible, but if it's staring you in the face, nope, can't see it. There's a scientific explanation for that. You're thick."  
"We're just idiots." Mickey said bitterly.  
"Well, not all of you." the Doctor said as he smiled at Mickey then to Rhiannon.  
"Yeah?" Mickey asked. The Doctor looked back to Mickey. The Doctor started to rummage through his pockets.  
"Present for you, Mickey." he said as he found a CD in his pocket and handed it to Mickey. "That's a virus. Put it online. It'll destroy every mention of me. I'll cease to exist."  
"What do you want to do that for?" Mickey asked. And Rhiannon couldn't help but think about how the eleventh Doctor, with the help of Oswin, deleted himself from the universe.  
"Because you're right, I am dangerous. I don't want anybody following me." the Doctor said. Rhiannon noticed that Jackie and Rose were headed their way.  
"How can you say that and then take them with you?" Mickey said as he nodded his head to Rose then to Rhiannon.  
"You could look after her." the Doctor said nodded toward Rose." "Come with us."  
"I can't. This life of yours, it's just too much. I couldn't do it. Don't tell her I said that." Mickey said. The Doctor nodded and so did Rhiannon.  
"I'll get a proper job. I'll work weekends." Jackie begged as they came up. "I'll pass my test, and if Jim comes round again, I'll say no. I really will."  
"I'm not leaving because of you." Rose said. "I'm traveling, that's all, and then I'll come back."  
"But it's not safe." Jackie begged.  
"Mum, if you saw it out there you'd never stay home." Rose said as she shook her head.  
"Got enough stuff?" the Doctor asked.  
"Last time I stepped in there, it was spur of the moment." Rose grinned as she pushes the backpack up against him. "Now I'm signing up. You're both stuck with me." She turned to Mickey. "Come with us. There's plenty of room."  
"No chance." the Doctor chimed in to save Mickey from embarrassment. "He's a liability, I'm not having him on board."  
"We'd be dead without him." Rose argued.  
"My decision is final." the Doctor said trying to sound miffed.  
"Sorry." She said as she put her hand on the side of Mickey's face and kissed him on the lips with great passion.  
"Umm.. Y-yeah, g-good luck," Mickey stammered after Rose stopped kissing him.  
Jackie walked up to Rhiannon and asked; "What if she gets lost? What if something happens to you and the Doctor, and she's left all alone standing on some moon a million light years away. How long do I wait then?"  
"Mum, you're forgetting." Rose said as she walked to her mum. "It's a time machine. I could go traveling around suns and planets and all the way out to the edge of the universe, and by the time I get back, yeah, ten seconds would have passed. Just ten seconds. So stop worrying. See you in ten seconds' time, yeah?"

"Well ten seconds is a bit far fetched don't you think?" Rhiannon teased. Jackie and Rose hugged, then Rose followed the Doctor and Rhiannon as they entered the TARDIS. Once inside the TARDIS Rose took her backpack back from the Doctor and ran to her room. The Doctor ran around the console, flipping switches and levers. The TARDIS wheezed and groaned signaling that it was dematerializing. As she watched the Doctor, happily jump around the console, she realized that she really did lose something today, but she gained something too. She lost a bit of the wall that encircled her hear, and she gained a small piece of her former self back. She smiled from the bottom of her heart at the Doctor.

The Doctor stopped, he looked at her and saw her smiling at him. He was shocked that she was smiling at him from the bottom of her heart, with no pain. That thought made him smile at her, because that smile that she gave him made his pain dull. In that moment, the world melted away and he wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her how her smile made him feel. But it was not to be because Rose came back and said; "Where to next?"

* * *

**Notes: Yay! Another chapter done! Glad your enjoying it! **


	5. Moving forward Dalek

Chapter 5:

Moving forward?/Dalek

By: Izzy

The Doctor had decided to stay in the vortex for a while, so he could make some repairs. Rhiannon was enjoying the off time. She spent her time teaching herself advanced mathematics. She loved math, ever since she was a small child. She also loved history but she figured that she would see enough of that just being with the Doctor. Since she knew that she was going to be in the vortex for awhile she took her morning walks again.

Rose and Rhiannon watched movies together, sometimes the Doctor joined them. Rose was surprised by Rhiannon's taste in movies. She liked science fiction, fantasy, and action. She didn't watch that many romances. Where Rose like romances and fantasy films. So more often than not, they watched a romance/fantasy. But on the odd occasion that Rose would let Rhiannon pick, they would watch a science fiction and that is when Rhiannon would invite the Doctor to watch with them. She liked when he would tell them what was true and what was fiction in the movie. Most of the movies they watched she had already seen so she would study and watch at the same time.

Three days in the vortex and Rhiannon didn't take her morning walk or cook breakfast. So the Doctor got slightly worried and decided to go check on her. He knocked on her door. "It's open," she shouted.

The Doctor walked in and was blown away by her room. It was larger than his room, then the thought crossed his mind that the TARDIS liked Rhiannon better than him. He shook his head. "We haven't seen you all day," he said.

"Oh, yeah sorry," she said, not looking up from her work. "I have been having trouble understanding this chapter so I have been kind of absorbed."

"What are you reading?" he asked, wondering what could have this brilliant woman so stubbed that she wouldn't come out of her room.

She looked up at him. "I am studying advanced mathematics," she said as she showed him the cover of the book. "I love math and I wanted to know more."

"That is advanced math from Gallifrey," he said surprised that she had that book and that it was in English. He walked up to her and held his hand out. "May I?" She handed him the book, he flipped to the page she had marked. "You're on chapter 10? And you understood chapters 1 through 9?"

"Yeah," she said. "If you'd like to see my notes I can show you."  
"Yeah," he said. She sat up and flipped the spiral bound notebook to the beginning.

"Here," she said as she pat the cushion beside her. He nodded and sat beside her. She handed him the notebook. He put down the math book and took the notebook. She watched as he read the notebook, his eyes lit up as he read it.

"How did you do this?" he asked. "No human should be able to do this. I mean this is Gallifreian mathematics."

"Well I did all the Earth math and the first book of Gallifreian math was in my shelf." she said pointing to her book shelf. "The basic Gallifreian math was easy really once I got the hang of it." She shrugged and his eyes when wide. "But I'm having a harder time with this." She pointed to the book.

"Fantastic!" he exclaimed. After he was done reading her notes and helping her correct the three problems she got wrong. Which impressed him. He helped her understand the chapter she was stuck on. Her want for knowledge, and understanding of it was inspiring to him and he knew where he was going to take her to make up her birthday to her. "Get ready! I'm going to take you somewhere special." He grinned as he moved all the math books and notes off him, then jumped up to the door.

She smiled as she moved to her bedroom and changed out of her pajamas into red halter top, a black jean mini skirt, red leggings, black knee high boots and her usual black elbow length gloves. She skipped off to the console room. She didn't know why she felt like skipping but she did, like the weight in her heart was not as bad. When she got to the console room Rose was there and the Doctor looked worried as he looked at the monitor. Just as Rhiannon was going to ask what was wrong, he ran out of the TARDIS doors.

"So what is it?" Rose said as she followed him.

"What's wrong?" Rhiannon said following Rose.  
"Don't know." he said. "Some kind of signal drawing the TARDIS off course."  
"Where are we?" Rose asked.  
"Earth. Utah, North America." he said. Rhiannon froze because she knew. Oh, and she knew that this day was going to a tough day for them all. "About half a mile underground."  
"And when are we?" Rose asked.  
"Two thousand and twelve." he replied as he walked up to a display case.  
"God, that's so close. So I should be twenty six." Rose said as the Doctor flipped a switch behind the case. "Blimey. It's a great big museum."  
"An alien museum. Someone's got a hobby." he said as he turned to see Rhiannon white as a sheet. He had never seen her like that. "What's wrong Rhiannon?"

"Oh," she said surprised. "Just a bit mortified by the fact that someone would do this." She relaxed a little when he put a comforting hand on her left shoulder. And Rose grabbed Rhiannon's hand. "That and we're in America. So close to home." Those were not lies she had always been repulsed by Van Station's museum.

"They must have spent a fortune on this." he said as he moved to the case in front of Rhiannon. "Chunks of meteorite, moon dust." Then he moved to the next one. "That's the milometer from the Roswell spaceship."  
"That's a bit of Slitheen!" Rose said as she walked up to the case across from the Doctor. "That's a Slitheen's arm. It's been stuffed."  
Rhiannon walked just past the Doctor to a case with a Cyberman head in it. She looked on it with a sad look. He noticed what she was looking at. "Oh, look at you." he said as he came up from behind her.  
"What is it?" Rose asked as she came up behind them both.  
" An old friend of mine." he said. "Well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit." He sighed. "I'm getting old."

"You're not that old," Rhiannon whispered and nudged him. He gave her a small smile.  
"Is that where the signal's coming from?" Rose asked. Which brought his attention back to the Cyberman head.  
"No, it's stone dead." he said. "The signal's alive. Something 's reaching out, calling for help."

"No don't to-" Rhiannon started but it was too he touched the case which cause the guard to surround them.  
"If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you Exhibit A." Rose said. The guards escorted them to the elevator where the woman, Rhiannon remembered her name was Goddard, was waiting for them. They traveled up in the elevator to the first floor. They entered in the office, Rhiannon ducked behind the Doctor so that way the man at the desk wouldn't see her. She knew that man Henry Van Staten, the owner of the museum. She was only hiding from him so she could 'try' and keep her cool. Van Staten was someone she would give a piece of her mind and probably get arrested and be of no help to the Doctor or Rose so yeah, keeping mouth shut was the best idea right now.

"What does it do?" Van Staten asked.  
"Well, you see the tubes on the side?" said her other least favor person in the Doctor Who universe, Adam Michell. "It must be to channel something. I think maybe fuel."  
"I really wouldn't hold it like that." the Doctor said.  
"Shut it." Goddard said.  
"Really, though, that's wrong." he continued with everyone looking at him with guns drawn. Van Staten raised his hand and the guard lowered their guns.  
"Is it dangerous?" Adam asked.  
"No, it just looks silly." the Doctor said as he reached for the artifact. The guard pulled their guns to the ready again. And for the first time in Rhiannon's life she was scared of guns. Her Dad owned guns so she herself had fired some, heck she knew how to dismantle many types of guns. But she couldn't dismantle all the guns in the room before they could shoot the Doctor. Though her brain was already in strategy mode trying to think of a way to get them out safely. Though just as before Van Staten raised his hand and the guards lowered their guns. Rhiannon audibly sighed.

The Doctor heard her and figured he would ask her later what that was about right now he wanted to show this man how to use this musical instrument. Van Staten handed the Doctor the musical instrument. "You just need to be," he said as he delicately stroked the musical instrument. "Delicate."

Rhiannon heard the tune, it sounded so beautiful to her. She wanted it but she knew that she couldn't get it. "It's a musical instrument." Van Staten said in wonder.  
"And it's a long way from home." the Doctor said with a large smile.  
"Here, let me." Van Staten said as the Doctor handed it back to Van Staten. He stroked it roughly. And the sound was terrible.  
"I did say delicate." the Doctor said. "It reacts to the smallest fingerprint. It needs precision." Van Staten finally got the hang of it but she still didn't think the sound was as good as when the Doctor used it. "Very good. Quite the expert."  
"As are you." Van Staten said as he tossed the artifact aside. Rhiannon didn't have to see the Doctor's face to know that he frowned at that action. "Who exactly are you?"  
"I'm the Doctor." he said. "And who are you?"  
"Like you don't know." Van Staten said. "We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artifacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake."  
"Pretty much sums me up, yeah." the Doctor said lightheartedly.  
"The question is, how did you get in?" Van Staten said. "Fifty three floors down, with your little cat burglar accomplice. You're quite a collector yourself, she's rather pretty."  
"She's going to smack you if you keep calling her she." Rose said bitterly.  
"She's English too!" he laughed. "Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy. Got you a girlfriend."  
"This is Mister Henry Van Statten." Adam said.

"And who's he when he's at home?" Rose said.  
"He owns the Internet." Rhiannon said bitterly as she came out from behind the Doctor knowing that she couldn't keep silent anymore.

"Oh and this one is beautiful and from American." Van Staten said with a fair amount of glee, which made the Doctor frown.  
"Don't be silly." Rose looked at Rhiannon then back to Van Staten. "No one owns the Internet."  
"And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?" Van Staten said.  
"So you're just about an expert in everything except the things in your museum." the Doctor said calmly but Rhiannon could feel the anger under his calm. "Anything you don't understand, you lock up."  
"And you claim greater knowledge?" Van Staten said.  
"I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am." the Doctor said proudly.  
"And yet, I captured you." Van Staten said. "Right next to the Cage. What were you doing down there?"  
"You tell me." the Doctor said.  
"The cage contains my one living specimen." Van Staten said.  
"And what's that?" the Doctor said.  
"Like you don't know." Van Staten said.  
"Show me." the Doctor said.  
"You want to see it?" Van Staten said.  
"Blimey, you can smell the testosterone." Rose said.

"Oh, my!" Rhiannon said like George Takei. The Doctor gave her a strange look. "Couldn't resist, sorry."  
"Goddard, inform the Cage we're heading down." Van Staten said ignoring Rhiannon. "You, English. Look after the girls. Go and ca-noodle or spoon or whatever it is you British do. And you, Doctor with no name, come and see my pet." Van Staten led the Doctor and his guards took another elevator to the Cage. While Adam led Rose and Rhiannon to his office.

"I'm Adam Michell," Adam said as he offered Rose a hand.

"My name is Rose Tyler," she said. She shook his hand then, then he turned to Rhiannon.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Not impressed." Rhiannon said.

"Her name is Rhiannon." Rose said. "Sorry she is rude sometimes. I think the Doctor is rubbing off on her." Rose walked in and acted like it was the first time seeing anything alien. Rhiannon rolled her eyes and sat on a stool that was as far away from where Adam stood as she could get.

"Sorry about the mess." Adam said as he sat in front of his computer. "Mister Van Statten sort of lets me do my own thing, so long as I deliver the goods." He hands Rose a flat triangular piece of metal. "What do you think that is?"  
"Er, a lump of metal?" Rose asked stupidly.

"Yeah. Yeah, but I think, well, I'm almost certain, it's from the hull of a spacecraft." Adam said. "The thing is, it's all true. Everything the United Nations tries to keep quiet, spacecraft, aliens, visitors to Earth. They really exist."

"Baka!" Rhiannon said."Baka, baka, baka, baka." (baka means idiot or fool but she means idiot)  
"That's amazing." Rose said ignoring Rhiannon cause the TARDIS wouldn't translate what she was saying.  
"I know it sounds incredible, but I honestly believe the whole universe is just teeming with life." Adam said and Rhiannon rolled her eyes again.  
"I'm gob smacked, yeah. And you do what, sit here and catalog it?" Rose said.

"Anata no ryōhō wa bakadesu," Rhiannon said. Rose wondered why every time Rhiannon said something in whatever language she was speaking the TARDIS wouldn't translate. (Rhiannon said: 'You both are idiots')  
"Best job in the world." Adam said ignoring Rhiannon since he didn't know what she said. Though he was getting worried that Rhiannon was cussing them out.  
"Imagine if you could get out there." Rose said. "Travel amongst the stars and see it for real."  
"Yeah," he said. "I'd give anything. I don't think it's ever going to happen. Not in our lifetimes."  
"Oh, you never know." Rose said. "What about all those people who say they've been inside of spaceships and things and talked to aliens?"  
"I think they're nutters." he said.  
"Yeah, me too. So, how 'd you end up here?" Rose said. Rhiannon sighed loudly.  
"Van Statten has agents all over the world looking for geniuses to recruit." he said.  
"Oh, right. You're a genius." Rose said.

"Yeah, right," Rhiannon whispered.  
"Sorry, but yeah." he laughed. "I can't help it. I was born clever. When I was eight, I logged onto the US Defense System. Nearly caused World War Three."  
"What, and that's funny, is it?" Rose asked.  
"Well, you should 've been there just to see them running about." he laughed. "Fantastic!"  
"You sound like the Doctor." Rose said.

"Yeah, right." Rhiannon said loudly and rolled her eyes.  
"Are you and him?" he asked looking at Rose.  
"No, we're just friends." Rose replied. "Rhiannon is the one who loves him."  
"Good." Adam said.  
"Why is it good?" Rose asked.  
"It just is." he said.  
"So, wouldn't you rather be downstairs?" Rose asked. "I mean, you've got these bits of metal and stuff, but Mister Van Staten's got a living creature down there."  
"Yeah." he said. "Yeah, well, I did ask, but he keeps it to himself. Although, if you're a genius, it doesn't take long to patch through on the comm. system." Rhiannon made a fake puking sound.  
Rose moved over to Rhiannon. "Will you stop it!" Rose said. "I'm just being friendly." Rhiannon rolled her eyes and shrugged so Rose moved back to Adam. "Let's have a look, then."  
"It doesn't do much, the alien." he said. "It's weird. It's kind of useless. It's just like this great big pepper pot." Rhiannon moved so she could look at the monitor with them. He pulled up the camera from the Cage, with the Dalek in it. There was a man drilling in to the metal containing the Dalek. Rhiannon felt bad for it but at the same time she was taking some joy that it was dying.  
"It's being tortured!" Rose exclaimed. "Where's the Doctor?"  
"I don't know." he answered lamely.  
"Take me down there now." Rose demanded. Adam led Rose and Rhiannon downstairs to the Cage.

They got to the Cage and were stopped by a guard. "Hold it right there." the guard said.  
"Level three access." Adam said showing the guard his ID card. "Special clearance from Mister Van Statten." The guard opened the door for them. When Rhiannon saw the Dalek for the first time, she was disgusted. Both at the humans that tortured it and at the Dalek for being what it is. She didn't fear it out of unknowing or fear it out of fear of death, she feared what it could do to the others.

"Don't get too close." Adam said. After he was in the guard closed the door.  
"Hello. Are you in pain?" Rose asked then paused giving it a chance to speak when it didn't she continued. "My name's Rose Tyler. I've got a friend, he can help. He's called the Doctor. What's your name?"  
"Yes." the Dalek said.  
"What?" Rose asked.  
"I am in pain." the Dalek said. "They torture me, but still they fear me. Do you fear me?" Rhiannon moved closer, pushing her fear aside. She moved so she could stop Rose from touching the Dalek.  
"No." Rose said.  
"I am dying." the Dalek replied.  
"No, we can help." Rose said.  
"I welcome death." the Dalek said, "But I am glad that before I die I have met a human who was not afraid."  
"Isn't there anything I can do?" Rose said.  
"My race is dead, and I shall die alone." the Dalek said. She reached out to the Dalek.  
"Don't Rose!" Rhiannon shouted as she hit Rose's hand away. Rhiannon lost her balance causing to fall on the Dalek. She cried out in pain as she slid down, there was a gold spot on the Dalek that faded quickly.  
"Genetic material extrapolated. Initiate cellular reconstruction!" the Dalek shouted as it broke it's chains.  
"What the hell have you done?" Simmons shouted as he entered the room. Rhiannon clambered to her feet as fast as she could pulling Rose out of the room. Simmons grabbed his drill and went to attack the Dalek.

"It's killing him! Do something!" Rose shouted at the guard that entered the area they were in.  
"Condition red! Condition red!" the commander shouted. Suddenly the monitor turned on and the Doctor was on the other end.  
"You've got to keep it in that cell." he said to the guards.  
"I've sealed the compartment. It can't get out, that lock's got a billion combinations." the guard said.  
"A Dalek's a genius." the Doctor said. "It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat." Shortly after that was said the Dalek came in to the area they were in.

"Open fire!" the commander said.

"Don't shoot it!" Van Staten said over the monitor. Rhiannon sighed, she really didn't like that man. "I want it unharmed.  
"Rhiannon, get out of there!" the Doctor shouted with fear lacing his voice.

"De Maggio, take the civilians and get them out alive. That is your job, got that?" the commander said.  
"You, with me." a female guard said to Adam, Rhiannon and Rose. The three of them followed the woman. Rhiannon was sad that this happened but it did so there was nothing she could do now but protect Rose and the baka she was flirting with. "Civilians! Let them through!" They ran through the testing area where there was tons of armed men waiting. The woman, Adam, and Rose stopped to watch as the Dalek entered. Rhiannon didn't need to watch she knew but she also need to keep Rose safe.  
"Rose we have to get higher," Rhiannon said as she grabbed Rose's arm. Rose nodded, Rhiannon let go and Rose grabbed Rhiannon's hand. They ran to the stair case.

"Stairs!" Rose said. "That's more like it. It hasn't got legs."

"You don't think it can you know fly?" Rhiannon said annoyed. But Rose and Rhiannon both stopped on the stair case. Both for different reasons, Rose to prove herself right and Rhiannon to save De Maggio. They didn't have to wait long, Adam followed by De Maggio came running to the stair case.  
"It's coming! Get up!" she shouted to Adam. Shortly after Adam was on the stairs the Dalek entered the stair case.  
"Great big alien death machine defeated by a flight of stairs." Adam teased and Rhiannon rolled her eyes.  
"Now listen to me." De Maggio said pointing her hand gun at the Dalek. "I demand that you return to your cage. If you want to negotiate then I can guarantee that Mister van Statten will be willing to talk. I accept that we imprisoned you and maybe that was wrong, but people have died, and that stops right now. The killing stops. Have you got that? I demand that you surrender. Is that clear?"  
"Elevate." the Dalek said and it began to do just that.  
"Of course you were right" Rose said a bit put out at being wrong but scared more than anything.  
"Adam, get them out of here." De Maggio said, shaking with fear.  
"You can't stop this thing." Rhiannon said plainly as she walked up to De Maggio.  
"Someone's got to try. Now get out! Don't look back. Just run." De Maggio said. Rhiannon in one quick movement took the gun and dismantled it with ease.

"Now come on," Rhiannon said pulling De Maggio as she ran behind Adam and Rose. They ran and when to stop at another huddle of soldiers. "No stopping, we push on!" They get to level forty nine and Rose's cell rings.  
"This isn't the best time." Rose answered. "Level forty nine." Then something else was said. "Can't you stop them closing?" Rhiannon knew the answer. "We're nearly there. Give us two seconds." They reached level 46 and the bulk head was closing but there was enough time for all of them too get through. Rhiannon made sure that Rose was through, then Adam, and finally De Maggio. But since she made sure everyone else got through there was not enough time for her to slide under.

"Rose!" Rhiannon shouted.

"Yeah?" Rose shouted back a bit more frantic than Rhiannon.

"You still on the phone with the Doctor?" Rhiannon asked.

"Yeah." Rose said.

"Tell him a couple things for me." Rhiannon said, "Tell him that this was not his fault, I choose this." Rhiannon took a deep breath as she could sense the hate that was coming from behind her. "And that he is hope to so many so never stop."

"Exterminate!" the Dalek proclaimed and it fired but missed.

"What's up lost your nerve?" Rhiannon said softly as she heard the others leave.  
"I am armed. I will kill. It is my purpose." the Dalek said waving it's gun around firing randomly.  
"So many dead," she said solemnly.  
"We killed them," the Dalek said.  
"I know," she said in the same tone.  
"You are sad," the Dalek said.  
"What 'd you expect?" she shouted at the Dalek.  
"Daleks do not feel. Must not feel." the Dalek shouted upset. Well as upset as a Dalek can sound. "You gave me life. What else have you given me? I am contaminated." The monitor above the bulk head turned on revealing the Doctor and company. "Open the bulkhead or Rhiannon Riwitis dies."  
"You're alive!" the Doctor said as his face lit up with pure joy. That made Rhiannon smile.  
"Not kicking it yet." she said.  
"I thought you were dead." he cried.  
"Open the bulkhead!" the Dalek demanded.  
"Don't Doctor," Rhiannon said.  
"What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?" the Dalek said. She looked down at the Dalek with a mix of confusing and disbelieve.  
"I killed her once." he said. "I can't do it again."

"Please don't kill them." she said. "You didn't kill me that means you don't have to kill." She knew her words would help the Dalek come to it decision.  
"But why not?" it said. "Why are you alive? My function is to kill. What am I? What am I?" They arrived on the first floor and Rhiannon looked at Van Staten. She of course didn't see the Doctor, Rose, or Adam.

"Don't move." she said. "Don't do anything. It's questioning itself."  
"Van Staten." it addressed the man and Van Staten looked like he was going to pee his pants. That thought made Rhiannon smile. "You tortured me. Why?"  
"I wanted to help you." he pleaded looking like the wimp he truly is. "I just, I don't know. I was trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you. I wanted you better. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I swear, I just wanted you to talk!" The Dalek pinned him to the wall.  
"Then hear me talk now." it shouted. "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" And as much as she wanted to watch this man get his just dos, she knew she couldn't let him die here.  
"Don't!" she shouted. "Don't kill him! You don't have to do this anymore. There must be something else, not just killing. What do you want?"  
"I want freedom." the Dalek said. Van Staten moved out of the way of the door and the two of them traveled down a long hall. The Dalek stopped and blasted a hole in the ceiling.  
"You're free." she said. "You did it. Wow never thought I would miss the feeling of the sun." She liked darkness more than light but that was mostly because she has migraines that she thanked the Goddess that she hadn't had one since she had been traveling with the Doctor.  
"How does it feel?" the Dalek's question pulled her out of her thoughts. The Dalek's metal case opened. She had seen on the show what the true face of the Dalek looked like but even then she was still not prepared for the smell and the true look of it. It smelled funny, there was no smell in her brain she could compare it to.  
"Get out of the way." she heard the Doctor's voice come from behind her so she turned around. "Rhiannon, get out of the way now!" He stood there holding a large gun pointed dead at her.  
"No." she said simply.  
"That thing killed hundreds of people." he protested.  
"The Dalek is not the one pointing a gun at me." she said calmly.  
"I've got to do this." he said panic deep in his voice. "I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left."  
"But look," she said as she moved and he lowed his gun.  
"What's it doing?" he asked.  
"It wanted the sun." she said.  
"But it can't-" he started.  
"It didn't kill Van Statten, it couldn't kill me." she said. "It's changing. What about you, Doctor? What the hell are you changing into?"  
"I couldn't. I wasn't." he stumbled over his words looking like he could just unravel right there. "Oh, Rhiannon. They're all dead."  
"Why do we survive?" the Dalek said.  
"I don't know." he said.  
"I am the last of the Daleks." it said.  
"You're not even that." he said. "Rhiannon did more than regenerate you. You've absorbed her DNA. You're mutating."  
"Into what?" it asked.  
"Something new. I'm sorry." he said.  
"Rhiannon," it said. "I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness. Rose, give me orders. Order me to die."  
"Are you sure?" she asked as she turned to look back at it.  
"Yes, this is not life." the Dalek said. "This is sickness. I shall not be like you. Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!"  
"Very well, I order you to die." she said it quietly.  
"Exterminate." it cried as it closed it's case again and rose to the air using it's own forcefield to kill itself. She backed away and watched until it was completely gone. She moved closer to the Doctor and grabbed the gun. He released the gun to her she laid it on the floor. She hugged him, he hugged her back. She moved to look him in the eyes. She saw all the pain in them but she also saw the seeds of love that she had seen before growing. She was so lost in his eyes she didn't realize that he was leaning down, until his lips were on hers. She was surprised but she didn't pull away. In fact when he licked her bottom lip she opened her mouth letting him explore her mouth with his tongue and she then did the same to his mouth. This went on until she needed air. He pulled away and grabbed her hand pulling her back to the TARDIS.

On the way back her mind was buzzing. She made a choose then and pulled him back a little just enough to let him know she wanted to tell him something. "What?" he asked worried.

"Call me, Rhee. Not Rhiannon." she said with a sweet smile that melted his hearts.

"Rhee?" he tested how the nickname sounded on his lips. He liked it. It was no where as beautiful as her full name that suited her so well, but it was still good. "Alright Rhee." He smiled at her and they began to run again towards the TARDIS. They reached the TARDIS and he started to feel a bit homesick for a home he destroyed. "A little piece of home. Better than nothing." Rose and Adam walked up. Rhiannon groaned.  
"Is that the end of it, the Time War?" Rose asked.  
"I'm the only one left." the Doctor said sadly but not as sadly as she remembered his tone on the show. Was she healing him? She wondered. "I win. How about that?"  
"The Dalek survived. Maybe some of your people did too." Rose said trying to comfort her friend.  
"I'd know. In here." he said as he pointed to his head. "Feels like there's no one." He looked over at Rhiannon. "She is the only one I feel but it's still not the same."  
"Good thing she's not going anywhere." Rose smiled at Rhiannon.

"Yeah." he said.

"No where to go," Rhiannon said. "But even if I had the choose to go home I would stay here." She flashed the Doctor a goofy grin. "It's more fun here.". He couldn't help but grin back at her.  
"We'd better get out. Van Staten's disappeared." Adam finally spoke up. "They're closing down the base. Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement, like it never existed."  
"About time." Rose said.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish." Rhiannon said.  
"I'll have to go back home." Adam said.  
"Better hurry up then." the Doctor said. "Next flight to Heathrow leaves at fifteen hundred hours."

"Not coming with us," Rhiannon said sternly at Rose.

"But he helped." Rose said. The Doctor tried to put in his opinion but the girls were talking so fast that even he couldn't get a word in so he just let them go.

"I don't like him," Rhiannon said.

"You barely know him." Rose protested.

"As do you," Rhiannon said. "And you have Mickey. Or am I going to have to call Mickey-sama and tell him that you ran off with the first pretty face that came along." Rose slapped Rhiannon's arm lightly.

"It's not like I'm gonna shag him," Rose argued.

"Well that is what he wants," Rhiannon said. Rose ran out of counters.

"Sorry," she said to Adam. "Looks like you're catching that flight." After that the Doctor, Rhiannon, and Rose all got in the TARDIS and shut the door behind them. Rose was annoyed with Rhiannon so Rose stormed straight to her room. He ran around the console flipping levers and pressing buttons. He didn't have to tell Rhiannon that they were back in the Vortex.

"Um," she started.

"Yeah?" he asked not looking up from the monitors.

"I wanted to let you know, while I did enjoy the kiss," she said, his heart sank. "I'm not ready to take anything any farther right now."

"That's OK," he said with a sad smile as he looked at her. "I don't do domestic."

"Sorry," she whispered as she left to go to her room.

* * *

**Notes: So the Doctor wants a relationship but she isn't ready but can you blame her? Sorry this was a bit late. Been busy with July 4th. Happy 4th btw.  
**


	6. Living with itThe Long GameFathers Day

Chapter 6:

Living with it/The Long Game/Father's day

By: Izzy

Rhiannon sat up that night, in bed. She had showered and changed into a nightgown, her hair in a mess bun. Laying in the middle of the bed was on of her goals before she could be comfortable moving on in love. She believed that was the first step to getting over the last lover. She felt bad that she had turned him down without him even asking for a relationship, but she had always believed in honesty. And to be honest with herself she knew she was falling for the Time Lord, but while Matt still had so much claim on her heart she couldn't move on. A tear fell down her face. She was honestly surprised that the Doctor had kissed her anyway. She knew he did kiss, she just even in a million years would ever think...

Suddenly a sharp pain ran through the top of her head and the muscles in her face began to twitch. She knew what was happening, the blow to her neck and back combined with the stress of her guilt had triggered her FMD, fibromuscular dysplasia, causing a mini stroke. She tried to stand and move to the console room but with how dizzy she was she barely got to her door. She passed out from the pain in her head just before the door.

In the console room, the Doctor was tinkering away trying not to feel. He tried to lie to himself and say what she said didn't hurt him in anyway. Suddenly he stopped feeling Rhiannon in the back of his head, so he figured that she went to sleep, but it felt different than when she went to sleep. Normally he would feel her presence wain then cut off, but this time it just cut off. He tried to dismiss it until the TARDIS lights began to flash. He jumped up out of the wires he was tangled up in and looked at the monitor and it was normal. That made him worry. If the lights were flashing because of something to do with the TARDIS then that would have displayed on the monitor but there was nothing.

Then his hearts sank, Rhiannon. It was something to do with her, he knew it. So he ran down to her room which the TARDIS was kind enough to move closer to the console room. He knocked on the door. No answer, that worried him. He tried the door nob and the door wasn't locked, he opened the door and in the floor just 3 inches from the door's swing lay an unconscious Rhiannon. He was more afraid than he had ever been, in all 900 years of time and space. "Rhee?" he asked as he jumped to her side. "Rhee, wake up." He turned her over and ran the Sonic over her. It told him there was no bleeding or any life threatening problems that it could find. "Rose!" He picked up Rhiannon bridal style carrying her to the Med Bay which once again the TARDIS moved.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Rose asked as she ran from her room in her pajamas. She saw Rhiannon in his arms as he swiftly took her into the Med Bay. "What happen?"

"I don't know." he said as he laid Rhiannon on the table. He quickly ran around the Med Bay turning on scanners. He did a full body scan that showed him the same as the Sonic had. He sighed, running his hand down his face.

"Her face it twitching.," Rose said as she approached the table.

"What?" he said as he removed his hand from his face and moved so he could study Rhiannon's face. Just seconds after he moved to watch her face, he saw it. It was so miner that is why he missed it. His brain quickly went over all the things that could cause muscle twitching. Caffeine, but she doesn't drink enough. Calcium Deficiency Disease, but that would show on the scan. Everything he could think of would show on the scan.

"Could the fall she took cause this?" Rose asked.

"She fell?" he asked, she nodded. "When did she fall?"

"She fell on the Dalek," she said. That gave him and idea. He pulled out a different scanner. "Rose, hold her on her side." She did as she was asked, he scanned the back of Rhiannon's neck with the scanner. "Not what I thought." He sighed as he pulled the scanner away and Rose let Rhiannon lay back.

"What's wrong with her, Doctor?" Rose asked as he put the scanner back.

"She has fibromuscular dysplasia," he said getting an IV ready for Rhiannon.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Fibromuscular dysplasia, also called FMD," he began to explain as he worked on getting the IV in. "It's a rare condition that makes your arteries, in the effected area, to compress. It can cause TIAs also called mini strokes. I think that the fall she took caused her to have a mini stroke. Sadly all we can do is give her medication for the pain and let her rest."

"There isn't a cure?" Rose asked.

"Not that I have on board." he said sadly.

"Also why didn't it effect her earlier?" she asked.

"I think the adrenaline held the stroke at bay." he said. He had lied, the adrenaline helped yes but stress is the bigger factor when it comes to FMD. He felt guilty for causing this. He kissed her, to soon, she wasn't ready to let go of Matt. After the IV was set up he put some pain medication in the line.

"So we wait?" Rose asked. He nodded a sad look on his face. "I am going to go sleep. Tell me if you need anything? Or if she changes." He nodded and she left the room. He pulled up a chair to sit beside the bed. He sat down and held his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I did this." He sighed, knowing that blaming himself was not going to help. "When I'm around you I feel like I could do anything. When you smile at me I feel like the Time War never happened. You make me feel like a normal man, not a time traveling alien with the universe on his shoulders." He took a deep breath. "No one has made me feel normal. Not even my wife, and that was a large failure, my marriage I mean. Of course I didn't love the woman in the first place. The marriage was arranged, my family had us slated to marry the moment we were born. That is one of the many things I envy about you humans. Your ability to choose who you want to be with." He laughed. "I don't know why I am telling you this. Maybe it's because even when you're unconscious you empower me to be better, to do better, to be honest. Matt was a lucky man." After that he laid his head on the side of the table and he grabbed Rhiannon's hand. He fell asleep like that.

Rhiannon awoke feeling better. The pain in her head was gone, but as she moved her arm she saw the IV. "Doctor?" she asked. No response. He must be in the console room. She sat up, then swung her legs to the side of the bed. As she did this her feet hit a chair. That surprised her. "Ow, who would have left a chair here?"

"My thief did," Jess said as she appeared beside Rhiannon.

"Ah!" Rhiannon screamed and jumped. "Don't DO that!"

"My thief is in danger," Jess said.

"Danger?" Rhiannon asked. "Did they go without me?"

"Yes," Jess said. "You have been out for two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Rhiannon asked loudly. "OK, so tell me what's up?"

"The Long Game," Jess said as Rhiannon removed her IV. She got up and found a cotton ball and some medical tape. She taped the cotton ball to her arm where the IV was. "The editor has them."

"So I need some clothes," Rhiannon said as she swiftly went to her room. "And a Sonic."

"But you don't know how to use one." Jess said.

"Can't you teach me?" Rhiannon asked.

"Yes, but," Jess started. "It may flare up your FMD again. Psychic energy puts massive strain on a human brain."

"Do it, I will live I promise." Rhiannon said. Suddenly her head was filled with all knowledge of the settings for the Sonic. It didn't flare up the FMD but it did give her a headache.

"There is pain killers on your nightstand. I will have the Sonic ready before you reach the console room." Jess said then vanished. Rhiannon took the pain killers then put her hair into a messy bun, removed her nightgown, put on a pair of black leggings, blue jean short shorts, a spaghetti strap shirt, and her elbow length gloves that she realized that she had been without. That thought worried her for a bit, Rose may ask her about the scars, but she shook her head. There are more important things afoot at the moment. She grabbed her psychic paper she put it in her back pocket, her key she put in her front right and her phone she put in her front left. She didn't know why she carried her phone with her everywhere maybe it was because it had pictures of her family. Her only piece of home.

Just as Jess had promised there was a Sonic waiting for her. She stuffed the Sonic in her front right pocket was exited the TARDIS and noticed Cathica pacing. Rhiannon sighed, and approached Cathica. "Hello, Miss," Rhiannon said.

"Oh, no," Cathica said. "Whatever they did I had no part."

"Not to worry," Rhiannon said rather professionally. "I am looking for two of my associates. One is man that goes by the name of the Doctor and the other is a woman by the name of Rose Tyler."

"You're with them?" Cathica groaned. "They went to floor 500." Rhiannon nodded and moved to the panel that she knew the Doctor had removed. Once there she looked at the monitor. She groaned as the monitor didn't have the code. She pulled the Sonic out of her pocket and used it to hack the computer and get the code. "How'd you do that?"

"Elementary my dear," Rhiannon teased as she put the Sonic back then walked to the elevator. "Coming?" Rhiannon didn't have to turn around to know that Cathica followed her after being prompted. Rhiannon put the code in and smiled as Cathica stepped into the elevator.

"I'm Cathica." Cathica said.

"I'm Rhiannon." Rhiannon said. The elevator dinged, Rhiannon stepped out and moved straight for the back but hid and pulled Cathica down when she joined Rhiannon.

"Then they just carry on, living the life, strutting about downstairs and all over the surface of the Earth like they're so individual, when of course, they're not." the Editor said. "They're just cattle. In that respect, the Jagrafess hasn't changed a thing." Rose and the Doctor look up and Rhiannon is sure they see her so she waves lightly.

"What about you?" Rose asked. "You're not a Jagrabelly"

"Jagrafess." the Doctor corrected.

"Jagrafess." she said. "You're not a Jagrafess. You're human."

"Yeah, well, simply being human doesn't pay very well." the Editor said.

"You can say that again," Rhiannon whispered.

"But you couldn't have done this all on your own." Rose continued.

"No. I represent a consortium of banks." he said. "Money prefers a long-term investment. Also, the Jagrafess needed a little hand to install himself."

"No wonder, a creature that size." the Doctor said. "What's his life span?"

"Three thousand years." the Editor said.

"That's one hell of a metabolism generating all that heat." the Doctor said. "That's why Satellite Five's so hot. You pump it out of the creature, channel it downstairs. Jagrafess stays cool, it stays alive. Satellite Five is one great big life support system." Cathica shifted. Rhiannon grabbed Cathica's arm and shook her head.

"But that's why you're so dangerous." the Editor said. Rhiannon felt anger boil up in her. "Knowledge is power, but you remain unknown. Who are you?" He snapped his fingers and the manacles that held the Doctor and Rose started to electrocute them. Rhiannon shook with anger but she knew Cathica needed to see more so that way she could undo all this.

"Leave her alone." the Doctor shouted once the electric current stopped. "I'm the Doctor, she's Rose Tyler. We're nothing, we're just wandering."

"Tell me who you are!" the Editor shouted as he snapped his fingers again shocking only Rose this time.

"I just said!" the Doctor said desperately. Rhiannon shook worse as tried to rain in her anger, it wasn't working. That man was hurting her Doctor.. Wait when did she think of him as hers.

"Yes, but who do you work for?" the Editor yelled. "Who sent you? Who knows about us? Who exactly are you?"

"I don't work for anyone!" the Doctor shouted. The Editor snapped again.

"Cathica," Rhiannon said her voice cracking. "I need you to save them."

"How?" Cathica asked.

"Follow me." Rhiannon said as she took Cathica by the hand and pulled her to an area like the news room on floor 139. "Disengage the safety."

"And override the system," Cathica said as she moved the dead body out of her way.

"Their lives are in your hands." Rhiannon said as she dashed off back to the Editor's room.

"Someone's disengaged the safety." he said. He snapped his fingers and the monitor showed Cathica. "Who's that?"

"It's Cathica." Rose said.

"And she's thinking," the Doctor grinned. "She's using what she knows."

"Terminate her access." the Editor shouted.

"Everything I told her about Satellite Five." the Doctor said. "The pipes, the filters, she's reversing it. Look at that." The ice started to melt and Rhiannon silently cheered.

"It's getting hot." the Doctor said.

"I said, terminate. Burn out her mind." the Editor shouted as he grabbed the dead Suki's hands.

"She's venting the heat up here." the Doctor said. "The Jagrafess needs to stay cool and now it's sitting on top of a volcano." The Jagrafess growled angrily.

"Yes, I'm trying, sir, but I don't know how she did it. It's impossible." the Editor said. "A member of staff with an idea." Rhiannon took this opportunity to sneak in behind the Editor and free her friends. She pulled the Doctor's Sonic from his pocket and freed him first, then Rose. Rose ran out of the room not waiting on him or Rhiannon.

"Oi, mate, want to bank on a certainty?" he said. "Massive heat in a massive body, massive bang."

"Hey," Rhiannon said as she walked up to the Editor. He turned to look at her, she drew back her fist and swung at him twisting her wrist right before impact. She put all her anger at him into the hit. The impact caused the Editor to fall back on to the console unconscious. "See you in the headlines!" She waved at his unconscious form as she took the Doctor's hand and ran with him. Cathica and Rose were already at the elevator waiting for them.

Once back on floor 139, the Doctor went with Cathica to tell her how to help with rebuilding. Rose and Rhiannon walked to the TARDIS. "What happened between you and the Doctor?" Rose asked.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Rhiannon said nervously.

"Don't give me that!" Rose exclaimed. "He has been off for two weeks, and not in just the 'I'm worried about Rhiannon' way either."

"Well he may have," Rhiannon started. "Kissed me."

"What?" Rose said with a lot of excitement for her friends. "Did you kiss him back?"

"Yes," Rhiannon said. "But then I told him I wasn't ready to have a relationship."

"Oh," Rose said. "Now I know why he wanted to stay by you. I read up on FMD while you were asleep." Rose sighed. "He blames himself for you having that TIA."

"What?" Rhiannon said. "He shouldn't. He didn't know." Rhiannon sighed. "I didn't tell him. It is my fault."

"Do you love him?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Rhiannon said. "But I'm still in love with my dead husband. I don't want him to be a rebound." Rose nodded.

"That is understandable." Rose said.

"I know that if he gives me time I can be the woman he needs," Rhiannon said. "But right now he would live in the shadow of Matt. I don't want that for him." Rhiannon pulls out her key and unlocks the TARDIS. She slips in and heads to her room, because as much as she didn't want the Doctor to know she was hurting badly. She emptied her pockets on the the nightstand. She slipped out of her clothes and slipped into the shower.

In the console room, the Doctor and Rose walk in. "So you kissed Rhiannon?" she asked.

"Did she tell you?" he asked a look of fear and shock on his face.

"Yes," she replied. "You know, she only said she doesn't want a relationship because she doesn't feel she can treat you the way she feels you need to be treated." He looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She feels that right now you would have to live in the shadow of her dead husband." she said. "She don't want you to be her rebound man."

"I told her I don't do domestic." he said feeling like an ass. Rhiannon was turning him down so she didn't hurt him. He sighed heavily.

"Give her time," Rose said as she left him with his thoughts.

He got under the grating and started to fix a random devise on the TARDIS. He shook his head, Rhiannon is softening him up. But as he said before she made him want to be a better man. True to himself and honest with others as well. And if the woman that made him feel like a good man needed time then he would give her all the time she needed.

"I'm so sorry," Rhiannon said as she stepped into the console room. He jumped up and hit his head on the console. She saw him hit his head and ran to his side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he said as he rubbed his head. He finally turned to look at Rhiannon, she was in a TARDIS blue dress, without her gloves, her hair was wet and not in a bun. She still had her boots she always were on. "Wow." Her hair was so long it was past her knees.

"Oh, I can't possibly look that good to you," she said. "All scared up and wet like a dog."

"Not a dog," he said as he climbed out of the grating. He sat on the jump seat.

"I wanted to say sorry for not telling you about my condition," she said. "It doesn't effect my life much. Just once in a great while I get a TIA."

"It's fine." he said. "And I know about it, I am the Doctor."

"I know," she said laughing lightly. "I'm just used to having to explain. Do you want to watch something with me?"

"Watch what?" he asked.

"I was thinking Sherlock," she said.

"Sherlock?" he asked. "The movies, or the series?"

"Series," she replied. "I started watching back home but never finished, but I will start from the beginning if you need to."

"Where ever you left off will be fine," he said as they walked hand in hand to the media room.

Over the coarse of a month, Rhiannon and the Doctor stayed at arms length. The only time they got close was when they would cuddle in the media room watching a show or movie they both liked. Rose and Rhiannon still spent time together while the Doctor repaired some part or another. Rose had been lost in thought all day that day and Rhiannon was worried that the blonde may try to shove the Doctor and Rhiannon together. "A penny for your thoughts?" Rhiannon asked.

"I'm thinking about asking the Doctor to go see my dad," Rose said. "You know before he died."

"That is risky," Rhiannon said. "If you do, you know, you can't save his life."

"Why not?" Rose said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Because it would cause a paradox and those are scary." Rhiannon replied sadly.

"But my dad isn't anyone special," Rose argued. Rhiannon was happy that Rose was arguing with Rhiannon and not the Doctor.

"Rose everyone is special in their own right," Rhiannon said.

"Even me?" Rose asked sheepishly.

"Yes," Rhiannon said firmly. "Why do you ask? Has Mickey been rude to you?" She huffed. "I will kill that boy if he has done anything to hurt, my Rose!"

"No Mickey is wonderful and understanding," Rose said. "Your Rose?"

"Yeah," Rhiannon said. "You're my best human female friend."

"Really?" Rose laughed. "Had to add all that detail?"

"Yeah," Rhiannon laughed with Rose. "Cause I have my best human male friend, my best human female friend and my best Time Lord friend."

"Who's your best human male friend?" Rose asked.

"His name is Todd," Rhiannon said. "I call him Toddles." They laughed at the nickname. "He has been there for me for 8 years now. He and I are thick as thieves, he was the god father of my daughter." Rose smiled.

"He sounds great," Rose said.

"Oh, he is," Rhiannon said. "He is one of those friends that you call up and if it was important to you he would drop everything and be there for you." She laughed. "He is my Watson. Although knowing him he would say I was Watson."

"Nah, I could never see you as a Watson," Rose laughed. "Sherlock maybe. But never Watson." They laughed for a while, until both needed air. "Well, I think I can just be there for my dad when he died if you are there with me."

"I will always be there for you Rose," Rhiannon said. Rose took Rhiannon's hand and they walked together to the console room. Rhiannon was a bit surprised to see the Doctor just sitting on the jump seat staring at the monitor. Though she knew without adventure in a month, he had to be going nutty.

"Doctor," Rose started. "As you know my dad died when I was little. But he died without anyone there for him and so I was thinking, could we, could we go and see my dad when he was still alive?" She clung to Rhiannon's arm for strength.

"Where's this come from, all of a sudden?" the Doctor said as he looked at them both.

"All right then, if we can't, if it goes against the laws of times or something, then never mind, just leave it." Rose said. Rhiannon nudged Rose.

"No, I can do anything. I'm just more worried about you." he said. And he really was, he knew that it was hard to watch someone you love die. He had seen it too much.

"I want to see him." Rose said. "Plus, Rhiannon said she will stay by my side."

"Alright," he said as he jumped up and ran around flipping levers and turning knobs. The TARDIS landed. "This way." He led them to a church where Pete and Jackie were getting married.

"I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Angela Suzette Prentice," said the preacher.

"I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Suzanne Suzette Anita," Pete tried to repeat but failed.

"Oh, just carry on. It's good enough for Lady Di." Jackie said.

"I thought he'd be taller." Rose said. Rhiannon and the Doctor laughed lightly.

"To be my lawful wedded wife, to love and behold till death us do part." the preacher continued as they walked out the door. They got back into the TARDIS and jumped to November 7th 1987.

"It's so weird." Rose said as they approached the street where her father died. "The day my father died. I thought it'd be all sort of grim and stormy. It's just an ordinary day."

"The past is another country." the Doctor said. "1987's just the Isle of Wight. Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah." Rose said as they rounded the corner. "This is it. Jordan Road. He was late. He'd been to get a wedding present, a vase. Mum always said, that stupid vase." A green car comes around the corner. "He got out of his car." He parked and got out of the car. "And crossed the road." He started to cross the road.

"Oh, God. This is it." Rose grabbed Rhiannon's hand and held it tightly for moral support. A car whipped around the corner and hit Pete, the vase flew from his hand and broke on the ground. Pete laid there dying.

"Go to him, quick." the Doctor said. Rose dragged Rhiannon along with her.

"Dad," Rose said as she sat beside him tears streaming down her face. "It's Rose all grown up."

"Rose," Pete smiled at her as he passed away. Rose stood and walked away. Rose and Rhiannon walked back to the TARDIS. Once back in the TARDIS, Rose hugged Rhiannon and cried. Rhiannon let Rose just cry. The Doctor put the TARDIS back into the vortex. He felt bad for Rose but she wanted this, for closure.

After what felt like hours to Rhiannon, Rose finally stopped crying and went to her room. Rhiannon was left with the Doctor in the console room alone. "So," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"In the mood for a show or do you want to go somewhere exciting?" she asked.

"Go somewhere exciting?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said as she nervously fiddled with her loss strands of hair that spilled from her messy bun. "I don't know just some place new." A large grin played out across his face. He jumped around the console, flipping lever, pressing buttons, and turning dials. "I will go see if Rose is up to coming with us." She left down the hall to Rose's room, and knocked on the door.

"Yes," Rose sniffed. Rhiannon opened the door and poked her head so Rose could see Rhiannon.

"The Doctor and I were thinking of stretching our legs," Rhiannon said. "Wanna come? I think the walk will do you some good."

"Nah," Rose shook her head. "I know that you mean well but I think I'm gonna call Mickey and talk with him."

"Oh, OK," Rhiannon said.

"You go," Rose said. "Have fun with the Doctor." Rose smiled through her tears. Rhiannon returned the smile.

"By the way," Rhiannon said. "You can call me Rhee now too. K?" Rose nodded with a small smile. Rhiannon skipped down the hall to the console room. The Doctor looked up from his monitor when Rhiannon entered the room. "Just you and me this trip."

"Alright." he said. The TARDIS landed and he ran to the doors and flung them wide open. He moved so Rhiannon could see where they had landed. Rhiannon stepped forward and was blown away by the sight before her. They were in the middle of a garden. "I thought you might like this."

"It's beautiful," she whispered. She stepped out of the TARDIS and notice that most of these flowers she knew but there was so many that she didn't know. She walked straight to a lilac bush and sniffed the flowers.

He walked out and closed the doors behind him. He looked over to see her sniffing the lilacs. "I heard you mention the Goddess," he started. "So I thought you might be pagan. But being from the 21st century it's more likely that you are Neo-Pagan."

She turned to look at him. "Neo-Pagan," she replied. "Wiccan to be in fact." Ice blue eyes met sapphire eyes, she smiled at him. "Is that a problem?"

"No," he smiled back. "If you view me as a man, then you're just a woman." She opened her mouth to tell him how she feels but she knew that, that was a step she was not ready to take yet. She loved two men and that was tearing her apart. The pain from the thought to failing both men flashed in her eyes. "I'm not trying to push anything." He walked up to her and grabbed her hands. "I don't want you to feel like you have to hurry anything."

"That's just it," she said. "That is who I am. I rush in, and never look back." She moved away from him and turned away. "But I don't want to rush things with you, and end up hurting you." He frowned.

"Sounds like me," he said. "Always running." She laughed lightly then he noticed that she had scars on her shoulders. "How did you get these?" He traced the scars on her shoulders lightly.

"Oh," she said as her body shivered under his touch. "I was overweight. Medication caused it so I gained it all rather fast so the stretch marks scared." He stared at her in shock he couldn't believe the beautiful woman before him bared so many scars and so much pain. "If you want to know about all my scars you should just have asked."

"I didn't think it was polite to ask a lady about all her faults," he replied resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Well," she started. "There is only one set of scars that I don't like talking about. And you already know about those." She raised her gloves hands. "These are the only scars I hate. Yes, the only scar you don't know about comes with its own set of bad memories." She dropped her left hand and put her right hand on on his hand on her left shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me," he said as he moved closer to her, he moved his arms down her sides, then he pulled her close to him holding her from behind.

"I want to," she said. "When I was 22, I got pregnant." He felt her swallow hard. "It was an ectopic pregnancy. My tube burst, I didn't know. My mother took me to the hospital, because I was losing consciousness randomly. When I got to the hospital they told me that I needed emergency surgery." He held her tighter. "At 24 I had another one but this one was caught in enough time to save my tube. I had to sign a paper giving them permission to abort the baby." She sighed. "Even though I know that ectopic pregnancies mean that both the baby and I would die, it still hurt to sign a paper that would, end the life of a child."

He couldn't think of what to say, he knew that feeling all too well. After all he killed 2.47 billion children when he destroyed his planet. But at the same time it was different, this was her own unborn child. If given that choice would he make the same choice? They stood there for a long while then he remembered why he brought her here. He let go of her and she turned around. "I brought you here for more than just the garden." he said as he grabbed her hand and lightly pulled her.

They ran all the way to town. He led her to the main street where their was a large alien bazaar. She was taken away by all the different aliens and the different smells. Suddenly her stomach growled. "Guess I'm hungry." she laughed.

"Then let's fix that," he said as he smiled at her.

* * *

**Notes: Well now you have more of Rhiannon's passed but she is only revealing it in small bits. Very soon she will reveal all. But to who?**


	7. FirstDateEmptyChildDoctorDances

Chapter 7:

First Date?/The Empty Child/Doctor Dances

By: Izzy

Rhiannon had watched Doctor Who for a couple years, and thought she knew all there was to know about the Doctor. But this man before her kept surprising her. He took them to a fancy alien restaurant. She looked around and felt undressed, in her gloves, halter top, leggings and mini skirt. They were sat at a table for two, the Doctor pulled out her chair so she could sit. She sat and noticed that the table was set up with the works, a red candle, and flowers around the base of the candle holder. She found it amazing. He took his seat in front of her and smiled widely, she couldn't help but smile back. They both ordered tea.

"So, what do they have here?" she asked as she looked at the menu, trying to shake the feeling that this was a date. He took the menu out of her hands.

"Do you trust me?" he gave her a sly smile.

"With my life," she replied without a thought.

"Then let me order for you," he said. This surprised her because she never had a man offer to order for her. She was really picky, she didn't like a lot. Meat cheese and bread were the things she liked, well and a limited amount of veggies.

"Um," she started nervously. "OK, but if you get something I don't like then," She paused to think for a minute of something she wanted. Then it dawned on her. "I get to pick the next place we go."

"Seems fair," he shrugged. "And if I get it right, you owe me."

"I owe you what?" she said feeling slightly cheeky.

"I don't know yet but I will think of something," he said. She smiled at him as the waiter came over with their tea and he ordered for them both. After the waiter left he decided he would try small talk with her. "Well, I have spent the passed two months trying to figure you out. And I think I have found out a lot but I'm think I am only scratching the surface of you." She took a large drink of her tea.

"That sounds slightly fun," she giggled. He looked at her surprised, she flirted with him. He couldn't believe it. "But remember ask me and I'll tell you."

"Yeah," he said. "But that takes some of the fun of the mystery." Their food arrived and they took a few bites but continued talking. She took another large drink.

"What mystery?" she said still feeling so brave and cheeky. She moved to prop her elbows up on the table, leaning in.

"The mystery of you of course," he said. "You appear on Platform One though what you described as a rift, your highly empathic which is rare for humans, you have a massive love of learning, and you have a very painful past. But that's all I know about you." She finished her drink then leaned on the table again. He noticed the TARDIS was trying to tell him something but ignored it.

"Well," she said as she shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "When I was a little girl, I dreamed of saving the universe." He laughed, not because he was trying to make fun of her but because he could see her saving the universe with him. "I did! But that was because I loved this corny little show. Sailor Moon. She was the champion of love and justice. And that is all I really wanted was to be loved." She licked her lips after she said that. "And touched." Suddenly he felt lust radiating from her. Which this much lust was strange even for a human to produce.

"Rhee?" he asked as she continued to look at him he watched as the lust glazed over her eyes. "Are you OK?"

"Positively perfect," she purred as she rubbed her leg against his under the table.

"Rhee, you told me you weren't ready for anything more," he said as she rubbed his inner thigh.

"Yes, I did but that was then," she said with the lust apparent in her voice. "A girl still has needs." He tried to move away, but her skillful legs had one on the chair so he couldn't get away. While the other kept getting closer to his penis. He wanted this, but not this way. This was not her, something had to be effecting her. He went over in his head all the things that could cause this on this scale. An aphrodisiac. Had to be. He looked around.

"Please, let me go Rhee," he pleaded.

"Oh, the great Doctor pleading little old human me," she cooed. "Only if we're headed back to the TARDIS to continue this 'conversion' in a bedroom." He simply nodded. So she moved to stand and walk to the door to wait for him. He stood up to follow her but then he remembered that she drank all her tea, while he never touched his. He picked up his glass if tea and smelled it. It was made of the sexum virilem, which literally means sex flower in Latin. The inhabitants of this world were unaffected, to them it was like eating strawberries.

"This is not good," he said. It was something he had to let run its coarse or pump her stomach. But he knew both options were not pleasant. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"I thought we were going to the TARDIS," she whined. "I mean unless you like PDA." He pulled away slightly so she wasn't so close.

"Yes, let's go," he said. She let go of him and jumped to the door.

"Allons-y!" she shouted as he walked up to her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him, to run with her to the TARDIS. Once inside the TARDIS, she pinned him up against the doors. She pulled him by his leather jacket down so she could kiss him. His mind and body were at odds, his body wanted her to continue, but while it felt wonderful to have her against him like this he knew this wasn't her. And this is not how he wants it.

"I'm sorry," he said pulling away from the kiss and putting his hand to her temps. She fell into his arm unconscious.

"Rhee," Jess said. "Rhee, you need to wake up!"

"What?" Rhiannon exclaimed. "Ow, what happened?" She rubbed her head. "Last thing I remember I was with the Doctor-" She cut herself off as she remembered what she had done praying it was a dream. Her face turned bright red.

"Yes, that happened," Jess said. "But that was four days ago. Sadly it took that long to get the drug out of your system." She sighed. "My thief is beside himself without you. He blames himself for you getting dosed with that aphrodisiac. He won't listen to me, that you would never blame him for something you did."

"Oh, Goddess," Rhiannon said. "After I shower and change I will go and talk to him." She ran to the bathroom, quickly showered. But once she was out of the shower she found an outfit lying out for her. It was not fully her style but she could wear it for lack of time. A dark red sleeveless shirt, a pair of black slacks just like the Doctor wore, a black belt, and a pair of dress shoes. She looked at the outfit in horror when she realized there was no gloves to cover up her scars. She franticly looked the whole room for her gloves. She couldn't find a single glove, not even the ones she had taken off before her shower.

She shook her head she didn't have time for his. If the Doctor was not himself then he needed her. And the universe needs the Doctor, So she got dressed quickly frowning at the fact anyone they met was going to ask about them. She ran to the console room to find him where she thought she would in the jump seat, but it surprised her that he was asleep. She smiled at him, thinking that he looked so cute and vulnerable. She shook her had and chalked that thought up to the aphrodisiac still clinging to her system.

"Doctor?" she asked sweetly as she walked closer to him. She didn't want to wake him but she also knew that if she didn't they couldn't talk. "Doctor?" She kept her voice calm and sweet so as not to scare him awake. She put her hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly. "Please wake up." As if her words were the magic words he needed to wake up.

"Rhee?" he asked looking at her with a look of surprise. "Are you all right?" He was panicked with that question as he looked her over.

"Yeah," she said as he embraced her firmly. "Sorry for being out for four days."

"Four days?" he asked. "It's been four weeks."

"What?" she asked surprised. She cursed the TARDIS in her head. "I'm sorry." He buried his face in her shoulder and she felt her should become damp. She rubbed circles on his back trying to comfort him. She knew it was hard on him, she just didn't know it was going to be this hard. She felt bad for Rose too having to not only deal with Rhiannon being unconscious but also a beside himself Doctor. She rubbed his back as he continued to cry quietly, he finally let go of her after a while. "I'm so sorry I worried you."

"No it's not your fault," he said cupping her face. "I should have seen, I should have-" She cut him off by placing a finger to his lips.

"I don't blame you," she said. "I am only sorry that I made a fool of myself. To which caused you to have to put me to sleep." He tried to speak again but she pushed her finger to his lips a bit harder. "No, do not blame yourself." She searched his eyes to see if what she said was sinking in. "Swear to me that on the TARDIS that you will not continue to blame yourself for what befell me that day." She spoke formally, then she removed her finger from his lips to let him speak.

"I swear on the TARDIS that I will no longer blame myself," he spoke just as formally but smiled at her. "You know for someone who claims not to be a lady, you sure act like one a lot."

"Well, I was raise to be proper," she said with a smile. "And I love history, it's just that I don't want anyone to give me special favors because of my lineage."

"That's commendable," he said with a smile. She was happy to see that he was more himself again. He looked down at her hands and forearms. He grabbed her hands.

"Not that I mind seeing your beautiful arms but where are your gloves?" he said.

"The TARDIS hid all my gloves from me even the dirty ones," she said slightly whining. The Doctor took off his leather jacket and handed it to her.

"Here," he said. She hesitated. "I know how much it pains you to have to answer questions about your scars." She smiled at him and took the jacket. She put it on and felt at home within it. The sleeves were much too long for her. She buttoned the jacket up, it fit snuggly around her chest and was lose around her stomach. "I think it looks good on you. But it looks better on me." He smiled and she giggled. He reached up and put his hands in her hair. "Did she hid your hair pins too?"

"No, I was in such a hurry to get out her that I forgot to put it up," she laughed. She was trying not to lean into his touch. "I think I will go fix that if it's alright with you." He nodded. But for some reason she decided to go to Rose. She knocked on Rose's door. "Rose?" Shortly after saying the other woman's name the door flew open revealing, Rose with tears in her eyes. She hugged Rhiannon with everything she had.

"I've missed you!" Rose exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rhiannon said. Rose let go and looked at Rhiannon in confusion.

"Why are you wearing the Doctor's leather jacket?" Rose asked.

"The TARDIS was not being nice to me," Rhiannon replied. "She hid my gloves. And I mean all of them."

"I never did ask why you wear gloves." Rose said. Rhiannon explained rather calmly. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"I'm getting better I think," Rhiannon said. "But I came here with purpose. Can you French braid?"

"Yeah, do you want me to braid your hair?" Rose asked. Rhiannon nodded. It took a couple hours for Rose to braid Rhiannon's hair to Rose's liking. Once done they decided to go to the console room to see where they would go next. On the way the TARDIS began to rock and the lights flashed mauve. "What's the emergency?"

"It's mauve." the Doctor said as he was whipping around the console trying to stay with the 'space junk'.

"Mauve?" she asked. Rhiannon remained silent because she knew all of this and because she was trying to stay up right. The TARDIS rocked and flung her in to the railing on the other side of the walk way which she winced in pain but tried not to let the Doctor know.

"The universally recognized color for danger." he said.

"What happened to red?" Rose said,

"That's just humans." he said. "By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing. It's got a very basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved the TARDIS. Where it goes, we go."

"And that's safe, is it?" she asked.

"Totally." he said as Rhiannon rolled her eyes. A loud bang was heard. "Okay, reasonably. Should have said reasonably there. No, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us."

"What exactly is this thing?" Rose asked.

"No idea." he said grinning from ear to ear.

"Then why are we chasing it?" she asked.

"It's mauve and dangerous, and about thirty seconds from the center of London." he said.

"And don't forget that it's fun," Rhiannon smiled at him as he grinned back. He demilitarized the TARDIS with a bit of a thud.

"Do you know how long you can knock around space without happening to bump into Earth?" he asked.

"Five days?" Rose teased.

"I think that is just when we're out of milk, or cheese," Rhiannon continued to tease. But as she thought about food her body got upset with her. She felt a bit dizzy but she knew they didn't have time to go back for her to eat so she ignored it.

"Of all the species in all the Universe and it has to come out of a cow." he said. She got the feeling they were being watched and she knew it was the empty child, Jamie. "Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month."

"A month? We were right behind it." Rose said.

"Remember he is a bad driver," Rhiannon teased.

"I'm an excellent driver I've have you know!" he defended. "It was jumping time tracks all over the place. We're bound to be a little bit out. Do you want to drive?"

"Yeah." Rose said as both girls rolled their eyes. "How much is a little?"

"A bit." he said.

"Is that exactly a bit?" she asked as Rhiannon giggled.

"Ish." he said,

"What's the plan, then?" Rose asked. "Are you going to do a scan for alien tech or something?"

"Rose, it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang." he said. "I'm going to ask." He showed her the psychic paper and Rhiannon noticed that to her it was blank. She thought that her empathy might be getting stronger, but she shrugged it off to be addressed later.

"Doctor John Smith, Ministry of Asteroids." Rose read.

"It's psychic paper. It tells you-" he said but Rose finished his statement.

"Whatever you want it to tell me, I remember." she said in a board fashion.

"Sorry, but I was also explaining for Rhee," he said.

"Seen it used before," Rhiannon said, which was not a lie but not the full truth.

"Not very Spock, is it, just asking." Rose said and he gave her a dirty look.

"No," Rhiannon teased. "Spock would be too easy for him." She stuck her tongue out at the Doctor like a little kid.

"Door, music, people. What do you think?" he asked as he tried not to think of the uses for that tongue.

"I think you should do a scan for alien tech." Rose said. "Give me some Spock, for once. Would it kill you?"

"I need my Sonic Rhee," he said as he held out his hand. Rhiannon unbuttoned the top button so she could reach her hand into the pocket where he normally keeps the Sonic. "Thanks," He flashed her a smile that made her blush. The went to a nearby door and started to try and unlock it with the Sonic, but he noticed that Rose was wearing a Union Jack shirt. "Are you sure about that t-shirt?"

"Too early to say." Rose said as she looked down at her shirt. "I'm taking it out for a spin. What'd you think Rhee?"

"Mummy? Mummy?" the voice of a child was heard by both woman.

"I think it's a bit early to say," Rhiannon said. "Though I will have to give that shirt this, it makes your boobs look bigger."

"Come on if you're coming." he said ignoring Rhiannon's comment about Rose's boobs. "It won't take a minute."

"I'm going with him," Rhiannon said. "Don't wander off." She grinned at Rose as Rose looked off in the distance. When Rhiannon got into the cafe she saw the Doctor on the stage.

"Excuse me. Excuse me." he said tapping the microphone. "Could I have everybody's attention just for a mo? Be very quick. Hello!" He waved at the crowd.

"Might seem like a stupid question, but has anything fallen from the sky recently?" Everybody was very silent and then burst in to a fit of laughter. Rhiannon jumped up and down trying to get the Doctor's attention but failing. "Sorry, have I said something funny? It's just, there's this thing that I need to find. Would've fallen from the sky a couple of days ago." The air raid siren sounded and everyone started to move the the basement. Rhiannon doubled her efforts in trying to get the Doctor to notice the sign. "Would've landed quite near here." He finally looked over at Rhiannon as he continue. "With a very loud-" He stopped as he noticed what she was trying so hard to get him to notice a sign that said 'Hitler will send no warning!'  
"Quickly as you can, down to the shelter." a man from the bar ushered the people from the bar to safety.  
"Bang." the Doctor finished in defeat. He walked over to Rhiannon. "Why didn't you get my attention sooner?"

"I tried," she said as they walked outside.

"Rose?" he asked. Rose was no where to be found. He sighed and picked up the cat from the box on the trash can between the TARDIS and the door they came from. "You know, one day, just one day, maybe, I'm going to meet more than one person who gets the whole don't wander off thing." He pet the cat, and she leaned in to pet the cat too. "Nine hundred years of phone box travel, it's the only thing left to surprise me." The phone in the front of the TARDIS started to ring.

"Well I have to say that, that surprised me." she said. They walked over to the TARDIS and he opened the little door that housed the phone.

"How can you be ringing?" he asked. "What's that about, ringing? What am I supposed to do with a ringing phone?"

"Answer it?" she asked in a smart tone. He gave her a dirty look and pulled out his Sonic from his pants pocket.

"Don't answer it. It's not for you." a girl said from behind Rhiannon. They turn to see a young woman standing there, Rhiannon remembered that her name was Nancy.

"And how do you know that?" he asked.

"'Cos I do. And I'm telling you, don't answer it." Nancy pleaded.

"Well, if you know so much, tell me this." he said turning to the phone showing both girls that the phone wasn't hooked up to anything. "How can it be ringing? It's not even a real phone. It's not connected, it's not-" He turned back to face Nancy and noticed that she was gone. "Hello? Hello? This is the Doctor speaking. How may I help you?" He grinned to which Rhiannon giggled. Then his face dropped. "Who is this? Who's speaking?" He sounded very upset. "Who is this?" She knew that the child was asking the same thing and going to keep asking the same thing. "How did you ring here? This isn't a real phone. It's not wired up to anything." He listened a minute to the phone and then hung it up. He sighed and reached for his key.

"Let me go in and look for her," She said. "I forgot something in my room anyway." He nodded. She went in to the TARDIS. She quickly ran to her room and grabbed her cell phone she had left on her nightstand. She slid it in the pocket of the Doctor's leather jacket. She stopped at the kitchen, not by choice mind you. The TARDIS kept moving the kitchen in the way of the console room. Rhiannon took a hint, to eat something before leaving. She grabbed a gram cracker, and quickly ate it. "There happy? Can I go to the Doctor before he comes in looking for me?" She ran out of the kitchen and found herself in the console room, where a concerned Doctor stood waiting for her.

"Did you find her?" he asked.

"No," she said, "I'm a bit late because the TARDIS got cute and decided since I hadn't eaten in a month that I needed to eat before I left again."

"She was right," he said firmly. "So you ate something?"

"Yes, ya worry wort," she said playfully.

"Good, now let's go look for or blonde in a Union Jack," he smiled and held out his hand. She took it and they left to follow Nancy. They caught up to her at a house where a bunch of kids were sitting around the table getting ready to eat.

"It's got to be black market." one of the kids said as he admired the ham they were about to eat. "You couldn't get all this on coupons."

"Ernie, how many times?" Nancy scolded the child named Ernie. "We are guests in this house. We will not make comments of that kind. Washing up." All the children laughed.

"Oh, Nancy." Ernie whined.

"Haven't seen you at one of these before." she said as a new boy entered the dining room from off the street. While Nancy was distracted with the new boy Rhiannon and the Doctor slipped in to the back of the dining room.

"He told me about it." the boy said nodding to Ernie. The poor boy looked half dead.

"Sleeping rough?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, miss." the boy answered.

"All right, then." she finished cutting and passed a large plate of ham around. "One slice each, and I want to see everyone chewing properly."

"Thank you, miss." the first boy said.

"Thanks, miss." the next boy said.

"Thank you miss." then the next said too.

"Thanks, miss!" the Doctor said with a large grin. The children gasped. He handed the plate off to Rhiannon.

"Thanks, kiddo," she said.

"It's all right." Nancy said trying to get the kids to settle down. "Everybody stay where you are!"

"Good here, innit?" he asked looking at Rhiannon as she was stuffing her mouth with ham. He grinned at her lack of table manners. "Who's got the salt?"

"Back in your seats." Nancy said. "They shouldn't be here either."

"So, you lot, what's the story?" he said.

"What do you mean?" Ernie asked.

"You're homeless, right? Living rough?" the Doctor asked.

"Why do you want to know that? Are you a copper?" another little boy asked.

"If he's a cop then I'm royalty," she said still laughing.

"Of course I'm not a copper." the Doctor said ignoring his giggling companion. "What's a copper going to do with you lot anyway? Arrest you for starving? I make it 1941. You lot shouldn't even be in London. You should 've been evacuated to the country by now."

"I was evacuated. Sent me to a farm." the boy said.

"So why 'd you come back?" the Doctor asked.

"There was a man there," one of the boy answered and Rhiannon lost her appetite after that.

"Yeah, same with Ernie. Two homes ago." another boy said.

"Shut up. It's better on the streets anyway. It's better food." Ernie said.

"Yeah. Nancy always gets the best food for us." the first boy chimed in.

"So, that's what you do, is it, Nancy?" the Doctor said.

"What is?" Nancy asked.

"As soon as the sirens go, you find a big fat family meal still warm on the table with everyone down in the air raid shelter and bingo!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London Town. Puddings for all, as long as the bombs don't get you."

"Something wrong with that?" Nancy asked.

"Wrong with it?" the Doctor asked. "It's brilliant. I'm not sure if it's Marxism in action or a West End musical."

"Defiantly West End," Rhiannon said.

"Why 'd you follow me? What do you want?" Nancy asked defensively.

"I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call." the Doctor said. "You seem to be the one to ask."

"I did you a favor." Nancy said. "I told you not to answer it, that's all I'm telling you."

"Great, thanks." the Doctor said with a smiled. "And I want to find a blonde in a Union Jack. I mean a specific one. I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving. Anybody seen a girl like that?"

Rhiannon elbowed him in the ribs and said softly. "Rude." Nancy took both plates away from them.

"What have I done wrong?" he asked.

"You took two slices." Nancy said in a hurry. "No blonds, no flags. Plus innit rude to be asking about another girl when you have one beside you. Anything else before you leave?"

"Yeah, there is actually." he said. "Thanks for asking. Something I've been looking for. Would've fallen from the sky about a month ago, but not a bomb. Not the usual kind, anyway. Wouldn't have exploded. Probably would have just buried itself in the ground somewhere, and it would have looked something like this." He drew a rough drawing of the thing they chased there. Suddenly there was a knock at the window and that made everyone jump.

"Mummy? Are you in there, mummy?" was heard from outside. The Doctor moved the curtain to reveal Jamie. "Mummy?"

"Who was the last one in?" Nancy asked sternly.

"Them." Ernie pointed to the Doctor and Rhiannon.

"No, they came round the back. Who came in the front?" Nancy asked.

"Me." said one of the little boys.

"Did you close the door?" she asked.

"Er," he tried to remember.

"Did you close the door?" she yelled. Rhiannon couldn't take much more she pushed passed the Doctor and gently moved the kids out of the way. She closed the door and locked the deadbolt.

"Mummy? Mummy? Mummy?" Jamie chanted as he moved to the door.

"What's this, then?" he asked as he entered the hallway with Nancy following him. "It's never easy being the only child left out in the cold, you know."

"I suppose you'd know." Nancy spat.

"I do actually, yes." he said. "Rhee, why 'd you lock the door?"

"Because, he was scaring the children," Rhiannon said sadly. He nodded.

"It's not exactly a child." Nancy tried to explain.

"Mummy?" Jamie asked again.

"Right, everybody out." Nancy said. "Across the back garden and under the fence. Now! Go! Move!"

"Come on, sweetie. You've got to go, all right?" Rhiannon said as she tried to help get the kids to safety. "It's just like a game." Nancy said. "Just like chasing. Take your coat, go on. Go!"

"Mummy? Mummy? Please let me in, mummy. Please let me in, mummy." Jamie said as he put his scared hand in the letter box.

"Are you all right?" the Doctor asked as the last of the kids were out the back and Rhiannon joined him again.

"Please let me in." Jamie said again.

"You mustn't let him touch you!" Nancy yelled as she threw a vase at the hand in the letter box.

"What happens if he touches me?" the Doctor asked.

"He'll make you like him." Nancy replied.

"And what's he like?" the Doctor asked.

"Empty," Rhiannon said sadly. "He's empty, I feel something from all things all the time but from the boy I feel nothing. He's so empty." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. The phone beside them began to ring.

"It's him." Nancy said fearfully. "He can make phones ring. He can. Just like with that police box you saw." The Doctor answered the phone, and hung it up after listening for a minute.

"Mummy, mummy, mummy." the toy money started to chant.

"You stay if you want to." Nancy said as she ran out the back door.

"Mummy? Let me in please, mummy. Please let me in." Jamie said.

"Your mummy isn't here." the Doctor said.

"Are you my mummy?" Jamie said.

"No mummies here." Rhiannon said. "Well not anymore anyway."

"Nobody here but us chickens." the Doctor grinned trying to get Rhiannon off that subject.

"I'm scared." Jamie said.

"Why are those other children frightened of you?" the Doctor asked.

"Please let me in, mummy. I'm scared of the bombs." Jamie said.

"Okay. I'm opening the door now." the Doctor said. Jamie pulled his hand out of the letter box. When the Doctor opened the door Jamie wasn't there.

"Now that's weird," Rhiannon said. "Kids don't just disappear."

"That they don't," the Doctor said. "Come on, I think Nancy knows more than she's saying."

"I agree," she said, They walked down the street. Rhiannon notice one of the child from the house they were just in. He was on the ground, she stopped and ran to the boy without a second thought. "Are you alright?" The boy didn't move. She felt panic arise in her, grabbing the boy she turned him so he was facing her. The boy was just unconscious. But then she heard a noise that she feared, a bomb was falling right by them. She picked the boy up and tried to escape the blast. Sadly she couldn't escape it fully, when the bomb hit the aftershock hit her in the back. She tried to shelter the boy from the blast to the best of her abilities. She felt her body land on the ground as she lost consciousness.

She woke up some time later, with the little boy still cradled in her arms. He was still unconscious, but other than unconscious he was mostly unharmed. She smiled but when she tried to get up, she noticed that she couldn't feel her legs. She started to panic as she looked down at her legs to see if they were still where they should be. She found her legs were still where, she still couldn't feel them. She sighed, that meant that she couldn't find the Doctor or even get back to the TARDIS, she felt hopeless but looked down at the child in her arms and she calmed herself.

"Mummy? Mummy?" She heard many voices chant. She started to panic again, and tried to use one of her arms to pull the them to safety. But she knew the gas mask people could catch up with them. Then she felt a hand on her back. She knew it was the gas mask people. It was too late, she would become one of them. So she sang, 'You'll be in my heart' by Phil Collins. The people she loved went through her head, her mother, her father, her sister, all her friends, Matt, the Doctor, and finally Jenny. She cried as she sang. She didn't even get to finish the song before she felt the change taking place.

"Rhee," said an odd voice. "Rhee, you need to wake up." Rhiannon opened her eyes to see her own sapphire blue eyes staring straight into her eyes. At first she thought she was staring in to a mirror but as she stared she saw happiness and a fleeting glimpse of pain. "Hello there." The other Rhiannon smiled.

"Who are you?" Rhiannon asked.

"I'm called Lady," Lady said.

"Why Lady? I hate being called a Lady," Rhiannon said. "You look like me."

"That's 'cause I am you," Lady smiled.

"Wibbly wobbly timey wimey," Rhiannon said.

"Yup," Lady said popping the p.

"So does the Doctor know your here?" Rhiannon asked.

"Yup," Lady said popping her p again. "I was playing you while you were out."

"Ahh," Rhiannon said. "You know messing with time lines like this is dangerous."

"Unless you know what your doing," Lady grinned cheekily. Rhiannon rolled her eyes. "Well I do! But in reality it's 'cause I remember being you."

"And since you remember being me you had to meet me right?" Rhiannon said angered.

"I need to tell you that it gets easier," Lady said. "You've already started to let go of some of the pain. And been there for the Doctor, which is brilliant." Rhiannon noticed that Lady spoke a lot like the tenth Doctor. "But you need to let him in more. But not fully in a bit of mystery in a relationship is a good thing keeps 'em interested."

"So you lived through 'Doomsday'?" Rhiannon asked.

"Yes," Lady said. "But as you know time is fluid, it can change at the drop of a hat."

"Yeah," Rhiannon said.

"I know that does nothing to calm your nerves," Lady said. "But honesty is the best policy and being honest with yourself is keep to leading a happy life." Lady helped Rhiannon up. "Let's get you back to the Doctor." They walked farther in to the bomb site. When they got to the center of the bomb site the Doctor was talking to Doctor Constantine.

"Doctor Constantine." the Doctor called happily. "Who never left his patients. Back on your feet, constant doctor. The world doesn't want to get by without you just yet, and I don't blame it one bit. These are your patients. All better now." He patted Constantine on the back.

"Yes, yes, so it seems." Constantine said. "They also seem to be standing around in a disused railway station. Is there any particular reason for that?"

"Yeah, well, you know, cutbacks." Lady said as she walked from Rhiannon toward the Doctor.

"Listen, whatever was wrong with them in the past, you're probably going to find that they're cured." the Doctor said. "Just tell them what a great doctor you are. Don't make a big thing of it. Okay?" He walked to Rhiannon and hugged her like he feared to lose her. "Don't disappear on me again."

"Sorry," Rhiannon said. "I'll try my best, not to wander off again." He let go of her

"Right, you lot." he ran back to the ambulance. "Lots to do. Beat the Germans, save the world. Don't forget the welfare state! Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?"

"Usually the first in line." Rose said with a smile. Lady walked off, unnoticed by everyone but Rhiannon. She smiled at her older self.

"Back to the TARDIS!" the Doctor announced. The three friends left the bomb site for the TARDIS. They reached the TARDIS, Rose and Rhiannon stood in the entry way, while the Doctor jumped to the console.

"The nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off, because I just told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help, ditto." he said beaming as he ran around the TARDIS. "All in all, all things considered, fantastic!"

"Look at you, beaming away like you're Father Christmas." Rose laughed.

"Who says I'm not, red bicycle when you were twelve?" he said.

"What?" she looked confused.

"And everybody lives, Rhee!" he beamed. "Everybody lives! I need more days like this."

"Doctor." she said.

"Go on, ask me anything." he said grinning. "I'm on fire."

"What about Jack?" Rose asked. "Why 'd he say goodbye?" Rhiannon knew why and knew what was going to happen next so while neither the Doctor or Rose was looking she slipped down the hall to the kitchen. She made herself some tea and sat down. The experience with the bomb remembered her of how powerless humans truly are. She couldn't even save one little boy, She had to wait for the Doctor to save the day like some damsel in distress. She sighed heavily. She knew this were only her surface worries. He loved her and was showing on a daily basis, and while she loved it she also knew when 'Doomsday' came then she would possibly get ripped from him if she took that step with him. So how could she just accept his love if she would lose him. She loved him, that she knew. Could she show him love and not compare him to Matt? Could she love him, and deal with him being ripped from her? She needed someone to talk to. She prayed that she could call Todd or even her Mum.

"Rhee, you missed me dancing," the Doctor said as he entered the kitchen. First thing he noticed was the sad look on her face. "Are you OK?" He slowly moved to her and sat beside her. "You disappeared on us."

"Yeah," she said sadly. "I got a lot on my mind."

"Is it something Lady said?" he asked with great concern. She shook her head then hung it low. He didn't know what to do for her. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Can you bend the fabric of space and time in order to rid me of this weakness call humanity?" she asked. "I'd much like to be a Vulcan."

"Why?" he asked with a bit of a laugh at her choose.

"Because they are so much stronger and have full control of their minds and emotions," she said as she looked at him with tears in her eyes but unfallen.

"What happened while you were away from me?" he asked. "What's so bad you don't want to feel it?"

"I was reminded that I am a powerless human," she said still fighting the tears that threatened to fall. "I saw a unconscious child and had to go to him, because I love children." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her. "Well while I was making sure it was OK to move him I heard a bomb falling. I tried to get away but-" Tears over took her. "The aftershock of the bomb hit me. And when I woke up I couldn't move my legs." He gripped her tighter. "I managed to protect the boy though. That is until those gas masked people got to me." That made him flinch. "Then Lady woke me at the bomb site."

"You're not a powerless human," he said. "You're a beautiful, brilliant woman." She moved so she could bury her head in his chest. "But I don't think that is all that is bothering you." She stopped crying and sniffed.

"I figured something out today," she said and he pulled her so he could look her in the eyes. "I figured out that I need to tell you how I feel, but I'm scared." He gave her a puzzled look. "I love you." For a moment the Doctor's magnificent brain broke. He was lost in emotion and the eyes of the woman he loved. She just said what he had always dreamed of her saying, but it seemed too good to be true so he searched her eyes for any signs of a lie. There weren't any.

"Oh, Rhee I love you too." he smiled at her with a all the love he had for her. "And I'm scared too. Losing you, would be worse than regenerating."

"I don't want to rush us still though," she said. "I'm not read for anything more than courting I think."

"So how we are now?" he asked.

"Well we can kiss, and cuddle more." she said with a smile. "But I don't want to rush intimacy."

"I would want to do that right anyway," he said. "I'm a bit old fashioned like that." He kept that smile on his face for awhile. "Now can I give you a check up? The nanogenes should have cured you of all your ailments but I still want to make sure." She nodded and stood so he could lead her to the Med Bay.

* * *

**Notes: Thanks everyone for reviewing! I love writing even though my spelling and grammar need work. Anyways I know that I didn't have the Doctor's parts in this but I has my reasons. And they is good.  
**


	8. Phone, Feelings, and the Photo album

Chapter 8:

Phone, Feelings, and Photo Album

By: Izzy

Once they were in the Med Bay, he checked her for FMD and to see if the tissue that the nanogenes had replaced was agreeing with her system. He smiled when all the test came back normal, no FMD and the tissue was doing just fine. "A clean bill of health," he said as he took her glasses. "You won't need these anymore either."

"Yeah," she smiled sleepily as she stood up to move out the room. "I'll leave your jacket there," she said pointing to the discarded jacket that rested on a nearby chair. "I'm going to go shower and sleep." She smiled at him with tired eyes.

"Goodnight, love," he said as he moved to help her off the table. She kissed him lightly.

"Try and get some sleep, I know you don't need as much as humans but still try for me?" she said with pleading eyes.

"I'll try," he said. He watched her walk out of the Med Bay. He needed to clean up, while yes the TARDIS would to most of the work once he left the room he still wanted to make sure that things were where he wanted them. After ten minutes work the room was organized. He grabbed his jacket and put it back on, pulled his Sonic out and put it back in the pocket of his jacket he liked to keep it in.

He left for the console room, where he began to tinker around with various wires and things. He went to retrieve his Sonic when he found a phone that shouldn't be in his pocket. He figured it must be Rhiannon's so he placed it on the console and continued what he was doing. Then he started to think, if she had a phone then why didn't she ask him to make it a super phone? And if it were important enough to take it everywhere with her why would she just leave it in his jacket. He stood and grabbed the phone again as he did.

The phone wasn't fancy, just a normal Google phone from the early 21st century. He used his Sonic to make her phone a super phone too. But then he saw it was passworded. He knew he should just put the phone down and let her have it when she woke up but he was the Doctor and curiosity was in his name. Well it was implied. He didn't know the password but it was only a number. He typed in a number and saw it said password must be at least six numbers long. So now their were a million combinations, but knowing her it was a date. An important date.

He could use the Sonic to give him the code but he liked the challenge. But the TARDIS had other ideas, she flashed a 6 digit number on the screen. '041712' he put the number into the phone and it unlocked. The background was a picture of a little girl that looked so much like Rhiannon that he couldn't help but smile. The little girl had short curly brown hair, sapphire blue eyes, and a smile so bright that could even rival the sun. He opened the photo gallery inside was more pictures of the little girl, but their were also pictures of a tall man about 6'4 by the Doctor's guess. The Doctor assumed that they were Rhiannon's family. Then there were beautiful landscapes.

"Doctor, I forgot to take my phone out of your-" Rhiannon said as she entered the room. "So you found it." She looked at him.

"Here, sorry," he said as he handed the phone to her. "I made it a super phone as Rose likes to call it." She took the phone back.

"It's OK," she said. "It's not like it's a secret." He gave her a strange look. "I'm not mad, if that is what your wanting to know. I was going to show you someday anyway."

"So the little girl is Jenny?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "And the man was Matt." She sighed.

"She looked like you," he said.

"Yeah," she sighed again this time a little heavier. "Though she acted like Matt, brilliant and talkative. You'd loved her. I promise you that little girl didn't meet strangers she met friends. Heck she would have talked to the Slitheen and probably tried to hug it." She laughed at the thought. "She didn't fear anything but spiders." He laughed. "She was only two when she died. So young to have lost her life."

"Do you want another child?" he asked sadly.

"I had that adventure," she replied looking down at the picture of Jenny. "If it happens I will be fine, but I don't want to try for one again. Or at least that is how I feel right now."

"OK, I only asked because-" he started but she stepped closer and put a finger to his lips.

"Don't worry about it," she said as she looked at him with a tearful smile. "I won't leave you just 'cause of something like that even if I changed my mind. I'd adopt, plenty of homeless kids in the universe." She removed her finger from his lips.

"I can see you adopting all the homeless kids of the universe," he teased. "But the TARDIS is not a day-care." She laughed.

"Not to worry there," she said. "I'm not ready to be around children yet. Yes, I helped with Nancy's children but that was instinct 'cause I see anyone in trouble, I can't help myself I have to help them."

"And that is part of what I love about you," he said with a smile. "I have seen your kindness, your anger, your sorrow. You even saw past the pain of this old man."

"Oh, your not that old," she said smiling at him.

"See that's what I mean," he said as she couldn't stop himself he embraced her and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back with equal passion. From behind them they heard someone clear their throat. They broke the kiss and they turned to look at who it was. Both Rose and Jack stood there.

"Did you guys forget to breath?" Rose teased.

"Respiratory-bypass system," the Doctor answered simply.

"And I have mastered the art of long kisses," Rhiannon said with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Oh, really?" Jack said with an eyebrow raised.

"No," the Doctor said plainly.

"Oh I wasn't going to ask for her to prove it or anything," Jack said. "Lady already warned me what would happen if I tried." He shivered.

"Let me guess. She gave you the loyalty speech." she said. "The 'I'm loyal to my heart and if you every try to kiss me or kiss the Doctor, I will do unspeakable things to you'? That speech?" He nodded and shivered again.

"Yeah," he said. "But she was so sweet when she said it."

"Sounds like me," she laughed.

"I think I would have rather that she yell at me," Jack said.

"Well I'm going to bed," she said. "See y'all in the morning."

"Goodnight, love," the Doctor said.

"'Night Rhee," Rose said.

"'Night Rhee," Jack said.

Over the coarse of the next month, the Doctor and Rhiannon grew closer and closer. They even were acting like they had no pain. But Rose knew better they were just ignoring it. Jack had become a valued friend of the three. Rhiannon and Jack spent a lot of time exercising together, much to the Doctor's annoyance. He trusted Rhiannon but not Jack. Though while Jack and Rhiannon exercised the Doctor and Rose would do things together.

After a shower for both Jack and Rhiannon, they met the Doctor and Rose in the console room. Rhiannon since her scars were healed she changed her style a bit. She still wore the leggings with shorts or short skirts and tall boots. But now she wore v-neck t-shirts she even grew out her nails. She kept her hair French braided. "So where to?" Jack said as she entered the room.

"The planet Solaria," the Doctor answered.

"Wait, we're going to a planet that was named after rooms filled with heat lamps?" Rhiannon asked. Rose laughed.

"I think it's the other way around," he said. "But I got a distress signal from them."

"Well then what we waiting for?" Rose asked.

"Him," Rhiannon said pointing at the Doctor. He rolled his eyes as everyone else laughed. The TARDIS wheezed and groaned. After fully landing he jumped to the door and swung them open. Everyone else followed him. "Wow!"

The landscape before them was impressive. Lush orange grass, three suns held high in the sky, beautiful red leaved trees, and a pond not too far from the TARDIS it was bluer than any body of water on Earth. This place was just like a different colored Earth. Rhiannon loved it. Now she could see why it was called Solaria. A man in elegant robes approached them.

"Greetings, friends," the man said. "I am called Nor."

"Greetings," Rhiannon replied.

"Hi," Rose said.

"Hello," the Doctor said.

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack said and he was met with two glares one from the Doctor and the other from Rhiannon.

"M' Queen will want to speak with you," Nor said.

"It looks so peaceful here," Rose said as the TARDIS group followed Nor.

"That is because it is," Nor said. "Everyone loves the Queen, and the Queen loves us so she protects us and we protect her."

"Then why did I get a distress signal from this planet?" the Doctor asked.

"I am unsure," Nor said. "But the Queen will know. She knows all. She is from another universe." That comment got Rhiannon's attention.

"Another universe?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "She is the last of her kind." The Doctor and Rhiannon shared a look of hope and confusion. After a bit longer they saw a sparkling white castle that looked like the Tash Ma Hall. The whole TARDIS group was impressed by the structure. "This way." Nor led them in to the castle farther and farther until they came to two rather large doors with two equally large guards standing before them, both were Judoon. "I have brought the guest Her Royal Highness is expecting." The Judoon nodded to Nor. "This way." He started to walk again everyone followed.

"Your Majesty, my crops won't grow," said a farmer.

"I am aware there is a problem and I assure you that I have sent for help," a woman sitting atop a throne behind a sheer curtain said.

"M' Queen I am sorry to interrupt you, however the guest you have been waiting for have arrived." Nor said as he bowed before the woman on the throne.

"Oh, thank you Nor," she said. "I am sorry my subjects but I must ask that you take your leave from me and leave me with these out worlders."

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Nor. He helped the guards get the people out of the room. Once everyone was out of the room but the TARDIS group and the Queen, she got off her throne and moved the sheer curtain.

"Greetings," she said. Everyone else's jaws dropped as the Queen showed her face. She looked like Rhiannon. "I am Queen Jewely Aquarius Moon, Queen of the Tri-Moon kingdom, and high priestess to the Gods."

"Why do you look like me?" Rhiannon asked.

"Well now here's a better question why do you look like me?" Jewely asked with a small laugh. "I am the older one I assure you. But I know the answer to your question."

"Then spill it!" Rhiannon shouted in annoyance.

"I am from another universe, and in my universe we don't have Time Lords," she said. The Doctor nodded.

"Yes, Time Lords only exist here in this universe," he said.

"Yes, but each universe has a sister race that has mirror images of each Time Lord," she said.

"But I'm not a Time Lord, I'm from another universe too," Rhiannon said. "I'm human."

"Well then that does cause a bit of a problem," Jewely said. "But never the less I need the help of a Time Lord."

"With what?" he said. Jewely finally took a good look at the Doctor and gasped.

"By the Gods, you are him," she said her hand over her mouth as she fought tears.

"I'm who?" he said.

"I am sorry," she said. "You look like my first husband." She took a deep breath and used her sleeve to wipe away the tears that had gathered around her eyes. "He died the war that claimed my people. I have remarried but he still holds a place in my heart."

"So every Time Lord had a version of your people?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I guess that I am the only difference," she said sadly. "Anyway this kingdom needs me now so I will do all I can for them. That is the reason I called you here. My kingdom's crops won't grow, we have even tried to move the crops but it is like the land does not want us to grow anything." She stiffened. "If we do not grow something soon I am unsure how long my kingdom will last."

"My name is Rhiannon and if there is anything I can do for you I will help," Rhiannon said. The Doctor nodded in agreement.

"I'm the Doctor," he said. "Where did the trouble start?" Rhiannon smiled at him.

Rose was shown to some quarters while Jack, Rhiannon, and the Doctor worked on trying to get the crops to grow. Jack and the Doctor were doing most of the work because every time she tried to help one of the locals would tell her to go rest. She hated looking like this places Queen it was annoying her greatly. "Doctor I'm gonna go talk to the Queen," she shouted to him.

"Be careful," the Doctor replied. She walked back to the throne room. The Judoon guards let her in without any fuss. She bowed in respect.

"You have no need to bow to me," Jewely said. "In this kingdom you are a Lady."

"Let me guess you've met future me?" she asked with a great deal of anger in her voice.

"No, however I am psychic," Jewely said. "You are empathic so you understand when thoughts or feelings are screamed it is hard to ignore them."

"To true." Rhiannon said. "So you heard my thoughts on how I can I call myself Lady in the future."

"Yes," Jewely said. "But not just that I feel your love for the Doctor. Your pride for Jack. And your protective feelings to Rose. You are so loyal to anyone you call friend. Because you believe as I do friend is just another word for family."

"Yeah," Rhiannon shrugged. "That sums me up."

"But you hate yourself," Jewely said. Rhiannon frowned. "Not as much as you used to mind you." Rhiannon sighed and nodded. "I was like then when my first husband died. My current husband has been a Gods send, he helped me save myself."

"Do you still love your first husband?" Rhiannon asked sadly.

"Of course I do," Jewely said. "Are you afraid if you fall for the Doctor that means you will love your former husband less?"

"You're the psychic you tell me," Rhiannon said with anger lacing her word.

"I don't pry," Jewely said. "I only know you hate yourself because I know the look. I stared at that look for over 500 years."

"500 years?" Rhiannon said shocked.

"I told you I was older," Jewely said. "I would bet that I am even older than the Doctor."

"If you don't mind my asking," Rhiannon started. Jewely nodded. "But how old are you?"

"Impossibly old," Jewely laughed. "I have lost count of numbers but let me just say I was there when my universe first created the Earth." Rhiannon now felt sorry for this woman before her, for she knew the toll time could have on someone. She saw that in the Doctor. "Do not feel bad for me child. I have had a good life, for the most part."

"But you hold so much pain inside," Rhiannon said.

"And for a human, you do too," Jewely said knowingly. "We have had similar loses. I can see it in you. I lost my first husband and my son to the war."  
"I lost my second husband and daughter to fire," Rhiannon said.

"Fire, War, Loss is still loss," Jewely said. "Pain is still pain." Rhiannon nodded. "Share your pain with him but also share your happiness with him."

"What do you mean?" Rhiannon asked.

"I know how hard it is to dwell in your pain and let is consume you," Jewely said. "But do not let that be the only thing you share with the Doctor."

"I will try," Rhiannon said. Nor came bursting through the doors.

"M' Queen!" he shouted. "The Doctor has done! He said the crops with grow now!"

"Very good," Jewely said. "If the Doctor and his companions will stay we will feast in his honor!"

"How did you know the Doctor may not stay?" Rhiannon asked.

"Well if you and I are alike then I do not see why he would not be like my first husband," Jewely laughed. "Even married to him for 200 years and I still had a hard time getting him pinned down to do anything remotely Kingly." She started to laugh harder. "Funny thing is my current husband is about the same." Rhiannon joined in the laughing.

"I guess you just attract the runners," Rhiannon laughed. "I will go see if he wants to feast." She left the throne room in high spirits even jumped down the stairs of the castle. Jack passed her. "Hey, Jack! Doctor still where I left him?"

"Yeah," he said. She continued onward. When she got to him she saw something that she never thought in her life she would see THIS Doctor do. He was kissing another girl. Tears burst from her eyes, and she didn't even hear the Doctor call to her. She ran and ran until she got to the TARDIS which the doors opened for her as soon as she got close. She closed the doors behind her and ran straight to her room. Once in her room she fell to the floor in a mess.

Meanwhile the Doctor went back to the castle in defeat. The girl of the planet was thanking him with a kiss. He didn't want the kiss, but Rhiannon didn't give him enough time to explain before she ran off. He knew she ran to the TARDIS, it's the only home she had in this universe. He entered the throne room with his normal expression on his face, Nor ran to the Doctor. "Thank you so much," Nor said.

The Queen looked at the Doctor. "What happened Doctor?"

"Nothing," he said. "I'll gather my companions and I'll be off."

"Wait," she said as she stood. "She is like me, she will forgive you. However she is still scared by the pain of her past. We were comparing note. I gave her some advise." He nodded and left the room. Jack and Rose were in the hall waiting for him.

"Rhee called me," Rose said. "She told me that she was back at the TARDIS and that we should get ready to leave." The Doctor nodded. "She sounded like she had been crying heavily. What happened?" He knew if he didn't explain what happened to Rose that Rhiannon would and that would earn him a slap and he didn't want to find out if Jackie's slap was hereditary.

"I was finishing up the formula for the crops," he started to explain. "And just as I finish this girl comes out of no where and starts to thank me for saving them." He shallowed hard. "She kissed me. Well Rhee saw it and thought the worst, she ran back to the TARDIS crying."

"Poor Rhee," Rose said.

"Poor Rhee?" the Doctor exclaimed. "I was the one forcefully kissed. Then the only one I want to kiss me runs away because she jumped to conclusions."

"I know why she jumped to those conclusions," Rose said. Both the Doctor and Jack gave her a questioning look.

"How could you possibly know?" the Doctor asked.

"Well Mickey was spending a lot of time with this girl from his work and I was upset." Rose started to explain. "She heard me having a row with him. This was shortly after you joined us Jack so I had also told Mickey about you. He wasn't happy that I was spending my time with a single man. Anyway, she heard our row and she came in right as I threw my phone at the door it hit her square in the chest. She wasn't mad but she asked me if she could help with what was bothering me.

"I told her I doubt it, and I explained it to her. She told me that she had a similar thing happen with her. She said before she married Matt she had two men that cheated on her. So she jumped to conclusions the first time that Matt went to go hang with his female friends. But she told me that you just have to have trust."

"So, she was cheated on before no wonder she jumped to conclusions," Jack said. The Doctor now felt like the largest ass in the universe. Here he was having a pity party for one when she is feeling like she's reliving her past. Which is the last thing he wants for her. He turned and ran straight to the TARDIS, thinking about how he could make this right. He just had to get her back she was the best thing to happen to him since Susan was born.

Jack and Rose ran after him. They were having a hard time keeping up with him. But they both had a TARDIS key so even if he locked the door behind him. Rose started to slow down. Jack saw this and scooped her up in his arms, and continued to run.

Once in the TARDIS, the Doctor could feel the pain from Rhiannon. It was crushing. He felt so bad for being the cause of her pain. He walked to her room and he found it straight off. "Rhee," he said.

"Who's side are you on?" she said.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked.

"The TARDIS," she answered. "If it's any of your business."

"I know you're mad at me," he started. "But I want you to know that she kissed me I didn't want it I swear." Suddenly the door opened but noticed that Rhiannon hadn't opened the door. He figured he would have to thank the TARDIS with a trip to refuel in Cardiff. He walked into Rhiannon's room a little farther than he ever had. He had never noticed that the first room he was in was not her only room. The theme of both rooms fit Rhiannon perfectly, a little 19th century, and a little 21st century.

He found Rhiannon curled up in her bed. She had a tear stained face, her hair was no longer braided and a tangled damp mess. Music was playing from the phone, 'Land of confusion' by Disturbed, if he wasn't mistaken. Which he usually wasn't. Not his favorite version of the song, he preferred the original by Genesis. She sat up and looked at him. "Did you mean it?" she asked.

"I didn't want the kiss, I promise," he said.

"Not that," she sniffed. "What you told Jack and Rose." The Doctor gave her a puzzled look. "About me being the only one you want to kiss." She turned off the music. He moved closer to her, but didn't get on the bed with her.

"I promise that you are the only person I want to kiss," he said as he moved closer to the bed, trying to gage her reaction. She did stop him or protest. So he climbed on to the bed with her, as he did this he never stopped looking at her. He inched closer and closer until she was in arms reach, then he pulled her gently into his lap. She giggled, he kissed the tears that were still lingering on her face. "I promise," He kissed another spot on her face. "On the TARDIS," He kissed her again. "That you," He kissed her again. "Rhiannon Jane Riwitis, are the only woman I want to kiss." He kissed her lips with great passion and love. She kissed him back equally but she also pored some of the hurt in the kiss too. She broke the kiss and giggled, then her eyes lite up like he had never seen.

"I have something to show you," she said as she pointed to the nightstand beside them. "It's in the drawer." He reached the nightstand drawer with no problem. He pulled out the photo album that she had found when she first came into her room. He handed it to her. "The TARDIS made this for me using my memories I think."

"Wow I didn't know she could do that," he said with a smile. He was happy that his loyal friend and time ship loved his Rhiannon.

"Well, I think she knew that most of these memories of mine were lost in the fire," she said. "Or maybe she wanted to give me a little bit of home." She opened the photo album. "This is a picture of one of my best friends, his name is Todd aka Toddles with Jenny. He loved her like she was really his niece." The Doctor smiled. "Now this picture has a story behind it." She pointed to a picture of a long haired man with his arms above his head and eyes closed. "This is Bryan aka Bry. He's a lot like Jack. But he never saw me like that mostly because I was friends with his girl." He nodded in understanding. "Anyway that night me, my ex not Matt, Bry, his girlfriend, and my brother-in-law, were all drinking." His eyes went wide. "Don't worry nothing too crazy happened. But you know that Six Flag ad with that song by the Vengaboys song 'We like to party'?" He nodded. "Well Bry could do the dance. And that is a picture of him doing the Mr. Six Flags dance." He laughed.

"Really?" he asked while still laughing.

"Yeah," she laughed. "And his long hair made it that much funnier." They spent the next few hours going over the random memories in the photo album. Until she yawned loudly.

"Let's call it a night," he said. "Goodnight, love." He moved her from his lap on to the bed and covered her up.

"Goodnight, my Doctor," she said as she yawned again. He smiled at her as she rolled over and fell right to sleep.

* * *

**Note: I want to thank my reviewers and readers. Hope you enjoyed the fluff**


	9. Drunken DepressionBoom Town

Chapter 9

Drunken Depression/Boom Town

By: Izzy

Rhiannon woke up early and felt like dressing up today. So she went to her wardrobe and picked out a short, form fitting, TARDIS blue, halter top, cocktail dress from the 21st century. It didn't even come to her knees. She also found a pair of glossy black flats. When she turned around to use her vanity mirror, she saw the make-up laying there and decided to put some on. Lip gloss, silver eyeliner, a light dusting of silver eyeshadow and blush. "Rhee," Jess said.

"Yes, Jess?" Rhiannon asked. For once Jess didn't scare Rhiannon when Jess appeared.

"There is a necklace in the wardrobe that will be perfect to go with that outfit," Jess said. "It's in the far back you may have to dig for the box it's in."

"OK, thanks," Rhiannon said as she braided her hair. She dashed off to the wardrobe and search for a bit but she finally found a necklace box. She opened the box and was blown away by the beauty of it. It was a elegant woven silver chain with a small diamond hanging from it. As she studied the diamond she recognized it as a White-Point Star, a diamond only found on Gallifrey. "Jess, I can't wear this." She closed the box and put it back. She ran out of the room, before Jess could argue..

Rhiannon ventured into the kitchen, made herself a cup of coffee, and sat down to wait for everyone to come in. The first on in was Jack. "Morning," he said grinning. "You look nice." He made himself a cup coffee too.

"Thanks, and a good morning to you," Rhiannon said.

"Not that I mind," he said as he sat down across from her. "But why 'd you get all fancy?"

"No, real reason," she said. "Just felt like it." She sipped her tea. She heard grumbling in the hall. "Sounds like Rose's up." They laughed.

"What's so funny?" Rose grumbled as she entered the kitchen.

"You're not a morning person." Rhiannon said.

"Yeah," Rose said. "You don't have to be so sunny every morning."

"Then I wouldn't be me," Rhiannon said. "But to let you know I'm not really a morning person either." She watched Rose make her coffee.

"Bull," he said. "You are the sunniest person in the morning."

"That's after I've woken up," Rhiannon said. "I don't leave the bed until I'm fully awake." She laughed. "I feel sorry for people that have slept in the same bed as me on a bad morning."

"A bad morning?" Rose asked.

"People you've slept with?" he asked.

"Of course you'd hear that Jack," Rhiannon laughed. "Yes, I know you still find it hard to believe Rose but I am not a morning person. And Jack I have slept beside many people. Like my brother-in-law, before he was my brother-in-law, because he was having nightmares. My friend Chibs, she broke her leg and was stuck at my apartment, we only had one bed so Matt gave us women the bed. My sister when she was little."

"I get your point," he said.

"I'm going to go see the Doctor," Rhiannon said as she stood. She went to walk out of the room but turned back. "By the way Jack." He looked at her. "I'm not a saint." She winked at him and walked out of the room. She found the Doctor snoozing in the jump seat again. As she got closer she noticed that he was having a nightmare. "Doctor wake up." She tried to keep her voice calm. He didn't respond instead it seemed like the nightmare was getting worse. He started to shake. "Doctor please wake up!" He thrash about and hit her in the mouth, as he fell out of the jump seat. He woke up as he hit the grating.

"Rhee?" he asked. His eyes shot open and he shot up as he saw blood ooze from a small cut on her lip. "You're bleeding."

"It's OK," she smiled. "Are you OK? You looked like you were having a nightmare."

"I'm fine," he said gruffly. "Let me heal that." He pulled out his Sonic, set the proper setting and healed her cut. "There all better and so beautiful." He took a better look at her. And if the fact she was wearing make-up had amazed him, that dress would have. "Wow."

"Thanks," she said. She was happy that a smile was once again forming on his face.

"Hold on a tick," he said as he swiftly retreated from the room. She turned to give his retreating form a puzzled look. He came back with the same box she had found on her own. "I want you to wear this." He handed the box to her, she took the box and opened it.

"It's so beautiful," she said, pretending she had never seen it before.

"May I?" he asked. She nodded, so he took the necklace. He stepped behind her and she moved her hair out of the way. He put the necklace around her neck and used the Sonic on the clasp. "There now only I can take it off."

"Wait," she said as she spun around letting her hair fall back in place. "You're giving this to me?"

"Yeah," he said. "It was my mother's"

"Oh," she said. "But that means that this means a lot to you."

"Yeah, it does." he said softly. "But it looks so much better on you then rotting away in that dusty old box." She blushed.

"Thank you, Doctor." she said as she lightly pulled him in for a kiss. He leaned down into the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was passionate and loving, but she was fighting with herself about letting the kiss become more than what it is. She knew that was her hormones talking so she pulled away before she lost control of her body.

"We'll be in Cardiff the day after tomorrow," he said breathlessly. "Want to watch a movie or maybe I could help you with the physics."

"Physics would be good," she said still trying to rein in her hormones still. It had been so long since she had let herself get close to a man, or woman for that matter, that her body was craving the contact. She let go of he so he let go of her.

"Library? Or your room?" he winked at her. He knew what effect he was having on her and he was loving it.

"Library would be best," she said. "But first I need to get my notes from my room, it may take me a minute to find them." She didn't wait for him to answer she just ran to her room. She knew where her notes were she just needed sometime to get her body under control. The thought of masturbation crossed her mind, however that usually made it worse not better. She sighed as she entered her room.

She sat down in the center of the room Indian style. She closed her eyes trying to ground herself. (It's a Wiccan type of meditation) It wasn't helping, mostly because her body was making it very hard to clear her mind. Each time she tried to focus her thoughts strayed to the man in the console room, and how his muscles felt under his jumper. How his lips felt on hers. She shouted in frustration.

"Something wrong?" Jess asked. Rhiannon opened her eyes and glared at Jess.

"Doesn't this burn up energy?" Rhiannon asked rudely.

"Yes," Jess said. "My thief is going promised to take me to Cardiff so I'll be fine." Rhiannon sighed.

"You're enjoying watching me squirm aren't you?" she said.

"Maybe a little," Jess teased.

"I think you got a little bit of my real sister in ya," Rhiannon said with anger lacing her voice.

"Getting angry at me?" Jess asked.

"I'm frustrated!" Rhiannon shouted as she stood up quickly. "Because my thoughts are invaded by the Doctor!" She walked over to her shelf and pulled out the notes for the physics she's been studying.

"Oh quit your whining," Jess said.

"Now you really do sound like my sister!" Rhiannon shouted as stormed out of the room. She calmed down by the time she got to the Library. She entered the Library to see the Doctor waiting for her on a loveseat by the fireplace in the back. "Hey."

"Hello," he said as he turned to watch her enter. "Let's see these notes." She handed him the notes.

They spent hours going over the notes and him teaching her all he new about physics. He was so surprised by her, she soaked up the knowledge like a sponge and was still asking for more. After they were done with physics she was still wanting to know more so she grabbed books on chemistry. He was happy to teach her more. Rose brought lunch in for them while they studied.

"How's it going?" Rose asked.

"Brilliant," Rhiannon responded happily. "I've learned all I can from the physics books he has, and I've started chem." She laughed. "You know I never liked school much, but now I can't learn enough."

"Probably the teacher," Rose winked at them.

"I only teach the great," he said. Rhiannon blushed like a teenage. He had that effect on her, like she could do anything, like she was still a young girl. She now wanted him even more, she sighed loudly.

"Something wrong Rhee?" Rose asked.

"No," Rhiannon said a little faster than she had intended. "I'm gonna go to my thinking spot." Rhiannon got up and ran from the room.

"Wow, that is the fastest I have seen her move when she's not running for her life," Jack said as he came into the room.

"She avoiding sleeping with the Doctor," Rose said, as the Doctor tried to avoid the conversion entirely.

"I don't know why," Jack said. "I mean know it's been a long time for her."

"And how would you know that?" the Doctor said gruffly.

"I can tell by the way she acts around you," Jack said. "She stares at your body a lot." He laughed a bit. "I can tell you that she likes your chest and lips best."

"Do you know where her thinking spot is?" the Doctor asked.

"No," Jack said.

"Don't look at me." Rose said. "She is private about a lot of things. She only tells me things that will help me coupe with what's happening in my life."

"And we have talked a lot but not much about her beyond whats common knowledge," Jack said.

"Common knowledge?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah," Jack said. "Her family died in a fire, which scared her hands, and that she had two cheating exs." The Doctor's eyes brightened as he realized that he knew more than they did. He got up and walked swiftly to the hallway. Jack and Rose followed him.

"Are you gonna look for her?" she asked.  
"'Course not," the Doctor said as he went to the console room.

Meanwhile in the anti-gravity room, also known as Rhiannon's thinking spot, she was floating about trying to clear her mind, which was no easy feet. The reason she had made this room her thinking spot is because she could float without worrying about drowning if she fell asleep. She could have any view she wanted. Which most of the time it was water, but today she wanted a different view. She wanted stars so the TARDIS choose the Medusa Cascade.

She floated, still wearing her dress, and as she did she thought of unattractive things. Slitheen, Daleks, and sadly both things led her back to thinking of the Doctor. She growled in frustration. She knew if she thought of her past it would help but it would hurt too. So her options are be so aroused that she could jump the Doctor any minute or hurt. Her mind choose for her. Her thoughts drifted to her past, the abuse of her father, then her ex-husband, and finally the death of Matt and Jenny. She sighed heavily. Well her purpose for being in the room worked, but now she wanted to cry. She curled into the fetal position, trying to guard herself from her thoughts. She slipped into a nightmare filled sleep.

_She stood in her old house on first street. She looked around and memories began to flood her. First good ones, Bry and his girl embarrassing her, Steven and Bry playing Halo, Rhiannon's Halloween parties, and other little memories that were good. But then things turned dark, she remembered how her ex-husband called her a hoe and told her she was worthless, how he demanded that she continue her housework and tend to all his friends after her surgery, and how he left her alone while her little sister was having life threatening surgery. _

_ She screamed. She ran out of the house and down the street. Then the area she was in changed to the house she grew up in. She watched a young version of herself get berated by her father for having stood up to him. Then an even younger version of herself getting berated for not knowing how to drive the tractor without him explaining. Every moment he told her she was worthless and useless. She screamed again._

"Rhee!" the Doctor shouted panic filling his voice. "Wake up, please!" She opened her eyes to find herself in her room with three concerned people surrounding her bed.

"Wha-" she tried to talk but her throat hurt and her voice sounded horse.

"Don't try talking," the Doctor said. "Here is some water." He handed her a glass of water from her nightstand. She sipped on it, as the liquid coated her throat she sighed in relief. "Feeling better?" She nodded then took another sip.

"What happened?" Rose asked. Rhiannon gave Rose a puzzled look. "We found you screaming in the hall." Rhiannon took a drink of the water.

"I had a nightmare," she replied. They waited for her to tell them more but she stayed quiet.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jack asked. "I mean those screams were horrifying."

"I don't want to talk about it," she said. "Could you guys leave me?" Everyone started to leave the room. "Doctor," The Doctor turned back around to face her. "Please stay, but please don't ask me to explain."

"I won't push you," he said as he nodded.

"Hold me please," she pleaded. He nodded again as he took off his jacket and shoes. He climbed on the bed with her, he laid beside her and she curled up beside him. He wrapped his arm around her. "Thank you." She fell asleep fairly quickly, and surprisingly he fell asleep too.

He woke up to an empty bed, which surprised him on two counts. That fact he had fallen asleep and the fact that she was gone. He wondered where she was, he put on his shoes and jacket in order to go look for her, because he could feel that she needed him. He could feel something was very wrong. He got to the hall when Jack ran into him. "Doc, it's Rhee!" he exclaimed.

"What's wrong with Rhee?" the Doctor yelled.

"Come," Jack commanded as he grabbed the Doctor's arm and pulled him to the console room.

"Rhee, calm down," Rose said as the men hear a glass bottle shatter.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do!" a very pissed sounding Rhiannon said. The Doctor got his arm free from Jack and sped up so he could look in the room. Rhiannon looked like death warmed over, her eyes were dark red and puffy as if she had been crying a lot, her outfit was a ripped t-shirt and jeans, with a very messy bun.

"What's the matter Rhee?" the Doctor asked trying not to panic as he noticed the empty bottles around her.

"My life sucks monkey balls!" Rhiannon shouted as she chugged a bottle of alcohol. "And this is a dream!" She pointed to and spun her finger around then finally letting it land on the Doctor. "Because I'm a worthless dead beat widow! There is NO way THE Doctor would be remotely interested in me!" He tried not to look hurt as the words came from her mouth. He loved her and she was destroying herself.

"How'd she get like his?" the Doctor asked Jack as he entered the room.

"Well, we both woke up with her like this," Jack said pointing to himself and then to Rose.

"The Doctor is suppose to love Rose not me!" Rhiannon shouted. Rose and the Doctor shared a questioning look.

"Why do you say that?" he asked still trying not to look hurt by her words. He moved a little closer but dared not to move beyond the console.

"'Cause that the way it is!" Rhiannon shouted. "And I'm meant to be miserable so this is a dream! And I'm gonna wake up and my life will be hell again! Which is Fucking Fantastic!"

"Rhee. This is your life now!" he shouted.

"What I wanna know is how is she still conscious I know she took my 8 bottles of hyper-vodka and drank it all," Jack said. "And that is not including what she already drank out of the kitchen."

"Wait how much?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah," Rose said. "She drank everything in the kitchen and then moved on the his hyper-vodka. That bottle she has now is his last bottle." His eyes grew wide. He could see that the alcohol was effecting her, because she was weaving but it was not subduing her at all.

"Rose," he said quietly. Rose looked to him. "I have an idea. You've got to distract her." She nodded

"Hey, Rhee!" Rose shouted. "Maybe I should sleep with the Doctor." Rhiannon screamed as she threw a bottle at Rose's head and barely missed. The Doctor got behind Rhiannon while she kept throwing bottles at Rose's head. He grabbed a hold of her as the TARDIS wheezed and groaned letting everyone know that they had arrived in Cardiff. The doors open and Rhiannon goes limp. He looked at the doors to see a black headed woman decked out in leather standing in the door. Black leather jacket, black leather pants and even leather combat boots. One of the first things anyone would notice about her was her eyes one was blue and one was brown.

"Hey there Doctor!" the woman said happily with an American accent. "Sorry had to trank her."

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded angrily. "And how the hell did you get in here?" The woman sighed.

"So never met me then?" she sounded disappointed. "Lady never did tell me when was the beginning for you and now I know why."

"Jack take Rhee," the Doctor commanded and Jack nodded. "So you know me in the future?"

"Yup," she said popping her 'p'. "I'm Ai."

"You don't look or sound Japanese," Rose said. The only reason she knew that Ai was a Japanese name is because Rhiannon had shown Rose some Manga that Rhiannon liked.

"I'm not," Ai said. "I just can't give you my real name yet. It's a- oh, what does Riv call it." She got lost in thought a minute mumbling to herself. "A spoiler! That's it!" She snapped her fingers much as Rhiannon does when she is thinking of something then remembers.

"So your from our future?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," Ai said sadly. "My past is your future, and visa-versa. Sadly we never meet in the right order."

"Why are you here?" he almost growled.

"Oh, keep your shorts on," she said. "Lady sent me to give you this." She handed him a bottle of medication. "They're anti-depressants, Lady is going to have a rough time." He still didn't take the bottle. "She is stuck in a rut, and only anti-depressants will help her out of said rut."

"How can we trust you?" he asked. Ai sighed she knew this was coming.

"Lady sent me," she said.

"So Rhee from the future sent you to give me the anti-depressants for Rhee," he said still not 100% convinced.

"Why do you act so much like Rhee?" Rose asked, suddenly.

"S'pose it's OK to tell you, since you always knew," Ai said sadly. "Lady raised me." The Doctor's face went white. Ai noticed it. "Before you ask, no she is not my biological mother."

"Who is?" Rose asked. Ai shrugged and the Doctor relaxed a bit.

"I don't know," Ai said. "Lady found me when I was two. Took me in and raised me like I was hers." She sighed. "Lady told me that she found me by a dead researcher from Torchwood."

"Torchwood?" Rose asked.

"It's a place that does research," Ai said. "I don't know much more about it, other than Lady thinks they made me."

"Made you?" the Doctor asked as he pulled out his Sonic and scanned her. He pulled the Sonic back, his face went white again. "You have two hearts."

"Yeah," she said sadly. "But I'm not a Time Lady, officially."

"No your not," he said as the color returned but a frown formed on his face. "You are half Time Lady, half something else." He sighed, no wonder he couldn't feel her she was not a full Time Lady. But an experiment.

"Lady still cared for me," she said. "She estimated that I can regenerate only a hand full of times. Since I already did it once." He nodded. "I have to be off now." She walked farther in and set the bottle on the console.

"Aren't you gonna stay and meet Rhee?" Rose asked.

"No," Ai said as she walked back to the doors. "Lady doesn't meet me until she calls herself Lady. Which is a while from now." She turned back and looked the Doctor in the eyes. "She loves you but isn't ready for you and is fighting with herself about that." She sighed. "She will be fighting with herself for a while. Be there for her, she may not tell you all that's wrong but she will in time. She'll always bottle things up and let them bust." He nodded. "And I need to warn you Lady said things got worse before they got better." He shallowed hard and nodded. "Well off to meet with Lady, its the anniversary of the day she found me." She smiled widely, turned back to the doors and bounced away.

"Well that was interesting," Rose said. Jack came back to the console room.

"She's resting," he said. "Who was that?"

"Lady's adopted daughter," the Doctor said. "She gave me these." He lifted the anti-depressants.

"Ai thinks she's depressed?" Jack asked. "I know she's hurting but I don't think medicating her will help."

"Ai said that Lady gave them to give you us for Rhee," Rose said.

"But the nanogenes should have fixed the depression if there was any!" Jack shouted. "Don't tell me you're honestly listening to someone you just met!" The Doctor's eyes met Jack's with anger in them.

"She's my woman and you," the Doctor's voice cracked as he spoke. "You think that I'm going to give her something that I have no idea about! I love her and you think I would just give her these for all I know they are poison!" He knew that Ai would never do anything to hurt Lady but Rhiannon wasn't Lady yet.

"I'm sorry," Jack said. "I'm just scared for her, she's my best friend." Rose walked up and put a comforting hand on his back.

"I know what you mean," she said. "But you also know that Rhee trust the Doctor with blind loyalty." She looked at the Doctor with a smile. "The blind loyalty of love." He gave her a small smile.

"That she does," Jack said. The Doctor swiftly went to the Med Bay to test the medication.

Rhiannon woke up with a pounding headache, at first she was unsure of he surroundings but then she realized she woke up where she had been waking up for 4 months. She felt stupid for all the things she said to the Doctor. Even Rose and Jack. She had made a fool of herself again. She sighed, this wasn't healthy. Then fear gripped her, she had told them things she couldn't explain to them. Oh, Goddess what had she done!

She swung her legs off the side of the bed. She noticed a cup of tea and a pill on her nightstand, with a note under it. 'Take this for hangovers. Love Jack.' She giggled but took the pill and drank all of the tea. The headache was gone in a matter of minutes. She smiled and knew she owed the hold crew of the TARDIS an apology, one she would give after showering and changing out of the torn clothes she had worn while drunk. While in the shower she started to sing a song that she knew would put her in a good mood. 'Real Emotion' from Final Fantasy X-2.

She finished her shower before the song, so she continued to sing while she dressed in a TARDIS blue halter, top a pair of black shorts, and a pair of black flats. As she dressed she realized that the White-Pointed Star was still there. That made her smile as she sang. As she finish dressing and the song she posed as Yuna did in the video game. She had always loved that character, naive in the beginning but by Final Fantasy X-2 she was strong enough to go on an adventure to look for Tidus. She had a lot of Video game couples she liked but Yuna and Tidus was up in the top 10. She felt like Tidus, like once she was done doing what had to be done she was just going to disappear.

She sighed knowing that this train of thought was going to land her no where. She stepped out of her room and the TARDIS began to play music, 'You're Not Alone' from Final Fantasy IX. Her favorite Final Fantasy. She sighed, she was still such a Dork and Fan Girl. She moved through the TARDIS to the console room which for some unforeseen reason took longer than usual, because the song finished as she entered the console room. She saw Jack under a but load of cables, but he was alone. "Um.. Hi," she said unsure of herself. "Thanks for the hangover meds."

"Hey Rhee," he said in his usual chipper voice. "You're welcome." He connected a few more wires and Rhiannon just stood in the door way watching not knowing what to say really."So, wanna talk?"

"Not sure I should," she said softly.

"If you're afraid I'll tell the Doc," he said. "Don't be, because I know that you need a friend right now."

"Thanks Jack," she said just as softly. He could tell she was upset and clamming up. He got up and let the wires hit the grating. He walked over and hugged her.

"I promise whatever is bothering you can be solved with help," he said as she buried herself in his chest.

"You're not mad at me of saying though awful things?" she asked as tears threatened to fall from her.

"Not mad at all," he said holding her close. "If I was I'd be a hypocrite. I've gotten drunk my fare share. Done and said somethings I will never live down or forgive myself for." She started to silently cry. "I know you, you don't just randomly drink. What's the matter?"

"I'm scared Jack," she said as she shook in his arms. "I'm scared he'll leave me or I'll wake up one day and this will all be a dream." He pinched her. "Ow! What was that for?" She moved from his hug and looked him in the face.

"See not a dream," he said. "If it was a dream the pain would have woke you."

"That logic only works in movies," she teased him. Her face turned serious. "Where is everyone?"

"Rose went with Mickey to have fun," he said. "And we have Margret as a prisoner."

"Blon Slitheen?" she asked.

"Is that her real name?" he asked and she nodded. He continued. "Well the Doctor is with Blon, treating her to her last meal."

"Ahh," she said.

"They won't be back for awhile," he said trying not to push too hard.

"Jack," she said, as blue eyes met sapphire eyes. "What I'm about to tell you is between you and me." He nodded but said nothing. "As you already know I am from another universe." He again nodded. "Well in my universe there is a TV show that is the Doctor's life."

"Wait a minute," he said. "You mean people in your universe watch the Doctor's life?"

"Yes," she said. "And I'm one of those people." He nodded to let her know he was listening. "I know more than I should about the Doctor's life."

"Wait more than you should as in future knowledge or past knowledge?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. He looked at her baffled.

"Wait so you have both future and past knowledge of the Doctor?" he asked. She nodded. "So no wonder you never said the usual line."

"Yeah," she said. "I knew it was bigger on the inside."

"And how when I met you as this you," he said. "You weren't surprised."

"Yup," she said popping her 'p'. "I already knew. But there are differences, major differences."

"Differences?" he asked.

"Like if I wasn't here he would have loved-" she started.

"Rose," he finished. "You said that while you were in your drunken depression."

"Yeah," she said shallowing hard.

"Now I see why your afraid," he said. "That much knowledge running through your head would make anybody afraid. I mean look at the Doctor." She nodded as teared flowed a new. "Oh Rhee, I'm sorry. I know you can't tell me what you know because that would be damaging time lines." She nodded again. "But don't be afraid to tell me anything, you're like a sister to me." He laughed. "I mean you're the only one that I can be myself around." She smiled as the tears stopped flowing.

"I'm glad you feel that way but maybe one day you'll meet someone who will turn your world upside down." she said.

"But I also know there is more bothering you than just your knowledge," he said.

"Yes," she said sadly. "But I want the Doctor to be the first to know this."

"I understand," he said. "He would want to be the first to know. Just trust his with your heart Rhee, all of it."

"You know another friend of mine once gave me similar advise," she said.

"Smart-" he was cut off by the TARDIS shaking.

"What's going on?" she yelled.

"I don't know!" he yelled back. She fell and rolled a bit so she was close to the door. The Doctor burst in just after she sat up.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked with great anger.

"It just went crazy!" Jack defended.

"It's the rift." the Doctor said. "Time and space are ripping apart. The whole city's going to disappear!" Blon finally caught up with him.

"It's the extrapolator." Jack said. "I've disconnected it but it's still feeding off the engine! It's using the TARDIS. I can't stop it!"

"Never mind Cardiff, it's going to rip open the planet." the Doctor said, as Rhiannon stood up finally and braced herself for Blon's attack.

"Why 's it doing that?" Rhiannon asked.

"Oh, just little me." Blon said, as she took an arm out of the body suit and grabbed Rhiannon around the throat. "One wrong move and she snaps like a promise."

"I might 've known." the Doctor said with a mix of fear and anger coming off him in waves.

"I've had you bleating all night, poor baby, now shut it." Blon said. "You, fly boy, put the extrapolator at my feet." Blon tighten her grip which caused Rhiannon to cry out. Jack took the extrapolator and did as she demanded. "Thank you. Just as I planned."

"You," Rhiannon said as she gasped for air. "Have. No. Idea. What you've done."

"I thought you needed the nuclear plant to blow," Jack said.

"Failing that, if I were to be arrested, then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own." Blon explained. "Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to plan B. To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift. And what a power source it found. I'm back on schedule, thanks to you."

"The rift's going to convulse." he said. "You'll destroy the whole planet."

"And you with it!" she said as she jumped on to the extrapolator. "While I ride this board over the crest of the inferno all the way to freedom. Stand back, boys. Surf's up."

"I told you," Rhiannon whispered to Blon as the TARDIS's control panel started to crack open and golden rays of light spilled out from the opening panel.

"Of course, opening the rift means you'll pull this ship apart." the Doctor said.

"So sue me." Blon said.

"It's not just any old power source." he said. "It's the TARDIS. My TARDIS. The best ship in the universe."

"It'll make wonderful scrap." she said with great disgust. "What's that light?" She noticed the light and stared at it.

"The heart of the TARDIS." he said. "This ship's alive. You've opened its soul."

"It's so bright." she said mesmerized by the light.

"Look at it, Margaret." he said.

"Beautiful." she said.

"Look inside, Blon Fel Fotch." he said. "Look at the light." He doesn't notice, that the light was surrounding Rhiannon as well as Blon. Rhiannon felt the TARDIS, it was amazing. She wasn't looking at the heart but somehow or another the heart was reaching out to her. She took a sharp breath in as she felt the TARDIS in her mind. She thought it felt wonderful, like home. Rhiannon didn't even notice that Blon had let go of Rhiannon. "Thank you." Blon said as a light took over her body and the body suit fell to the ground.

"Don't look." he said as he pointed at Rhiannon. "Stay there. Close your eyes!" But the light had left Rhiannon by this time but the feeling of the TARDIS in her mind hadn't. She didn't want it to leave her. She regained her senses at the Doctor closes the panel that the heart was spilling from. "Now, Jack, come on, shut it all down. Shut down! Rhee, that panel over there, turn all the switches to the right." The rift closes and the remaining energy from it is taken in by the TARDIS. "Nicely done. Thank you, all."

"What happened to Margaret?" Jack asked as he walked around to see the discarded body suit.

"She looked into the heart of the TARDIS." the Doctor said. "Even I don't know how strong that is. And the ship's telepathic, like I told you, Jack. Gets inside your head. Translates alien languages. Maybe the raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts." He lifted an alien looking egg. "Here she is."

"She's an egg?" Jack asked.

"Regressed to her childhood." the Doctor said.

"She's an egg?" Jack repeated. Meanwhile Rhiannon was trying to get used to the feeling of the TARDIS in her mind more than to just translate things. She could feel the TARDIS, not just her being but her emotions and her thoughts.

"She can start again." the Doctor said. "Live her life from scratch. If we take her home, give her to a different family, tell them to bring her up properly, she might be all right!"

"Or she might be worse." Jack said.

"That's her choice." the Doctor said.

"You should call Rose, Rhee." Jack said as he watched her staring off into space. "Rhee?" He was growing concerned.

"What?" she said a little out of it. "Oh, yea Rose." She pulled out her phone and called Rose. "Hey, Rose."

"Rhee!" Rose exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're OK."

"Yeah," Rhiannon said still out of it. "Coming back?"

"I think I'm gonna stay with Mickey for awhile," Rose said. "But take care of them for me please."

"No worries." Rhiannon said. "Bye, Rose."

"Bye Rhee," Rose said as they hung up the phone. "Rose is staying behind." Rhiannon walked to the jump seat and sat down. Rhiannon's phone beeped and she looked at it. It was a text from Rose saying. 'It's not your fault I wanted to leave. I'm not mad at what you said. But you better apologize to the Doctor!'

"We're all powered up." the Doctor said. "We can leave. Opening the rift filled us up with energy. We can go, if that's all right." He looked over to Rhiannon with great concern.

"Yeah, fine." she said blankly.

"Off we go, then." he said. "Always moving on."

"Next stop, Raxacoricofallapatorius." Jack said excitedly. "Now you don't often get to say that."

"We'll just stop by and pop her in the hatchery." the Doctor said. "Margaret the Slitheen can live her life again. A second chance."

"That'd be nice." Rhiannon said not really paying attention to what was being said. That concerned the Doctor she was not herself and he could see that. But for now he would leave it. Like Ai said this was going to take time, and it would get worse before it gets better.

* * *

**Notes: I'm glad you all are enjoying my story. Sorry for the late update I was having a hard time getting this chapter the way i wanted it and I'm still not 100% sure it is the way i wanted it. So let me know my fateful viewers what you think.**


	10. Fix it JackBad Wolf

Chapter 10:

Fix it Jack/Bad Wolf

By: Izzy

She walked mindlessly into her room, her head was pounding. She knew she needed to talk to the Doctor but the thought scared her even more than the pain in her head. She knew the things she said she couldn't explain, so how was she going to? Or avoid the issue as she always did. Somehow she knew avoiding this wasn't going to be easy. She sighed, and rubbed her face. The TARDIS hummed pleasantly in her head.

"Jess, what am I gonna do?" she asked. She sighed as she moved to her sofa and leaning back, closing her eyes. "He is going to ask questions I can't answer."

_All you can do is try and talk to him, _Jess said.

"You're right," Rhiannon said. She opened her eyes and looked around. "Wait a minute, I heard you in my mind."

_Yes you did, _Jess said. _That's because I boasted your psychic power so you can here me._

"But why don't you do that for the Doctor?" Rhiannon asked. "Isn't that dangerous?"

_Not dangerous and because it won't work with him, _Jess said. Rhiannon was throughly confused. _Plus talking to you is more fun._ She heard Jess laugh in her mind. _Back to your first question. You need to tell him the truth._

"Yeah," Rhiannon said rolling her eyes. "The truth will set you free." She shook her head. "Tell him that in my dimension there is a show called 'Doctor Who' and it's all about your life, however in it you never meet me."

_No, you freaking idiot! _ Jess exclaimed. _The other truth. How your unlucky number is six and as the sixth month approaches you are feeling insecure._

"But that isn't the full reason I am feeling insecure," Rhiannon said. "But that is partly true. Six is my unlucky number. But that doesn't a count for everything I said."

_It a counts for most of it. _Jess replied. _If he asks about the other stuff say you don't remember saying it._

"But that would be lying I remember everything," Rhiannon said. "I promised that if he asked me I would never lie."

_You may not have too. _ Jess said with great amusement in her voice. _Jack is going to talk to him on your be half. I think you should go and listen._

"OK," Rhiannon said as she walked out of her room to see Jack walking around the corner to the console room. She followed behind but stayed back enough so that she could hear but was unseen by both men.

"Doctor," Jack said. "I need to talk to you."

"What?" the Doctor said gruffly. She could tell by his tone of voice that he was not happy.

"Why haven't you gone to go check on Rhee?" Jack asked.

"Well why haven't you?" the Doctor retorted.

"She's not my girl," Jack said. "Plus I honestly thought she was in here with you."

"Nope," the Doctor said. "I haven't seen her since Blon was turned into an egg. Speaking of we will be at Raxacoricofallapatorius in an hour."

"She is hurting Doctor," Jack said. There was a long pause. She started to panic that the Doctor was going to lash out on Jack she moved so she could peek into the console room. She saw the look on the Doctor's face, he was afraid.

"I know," the Doctor said sadly. "Depression. About her past."

"And she's insecure," Jack said. "She just lost her family two years ago. Even to us humans that is a small amount of time."

"But how do I help her?" the Doctor asked. "How do I make her feel secure about us?"

"If it was me I would take her somewhere she'd love," Jack said.

"Somewhere she'd love?" the Doctor repeated.

"Yeah," Jack said happily. "We both know how much she loves Japan. I mean she speaks Japanese after all."

"Yeah," the Doctor said still sounding and looking sad. "But why did she think Rose and I are the ones that deserve to be together?"

"Well she has told me and Rose that she feels that Rose is prettier," Jack said.

"Rhee is fantastic," the Doctor said. She smiled and she placed her right hand over the necklace that he gave her. "I just wish she'd see that."

"Show her," Jack said simply. "Take her to Japan without me, and show her the Feudal Era."

"The Feudal Era?" the Doctor asked. "Why then?"

"Her favorite anime," Jack said. "It takes place in the Feudal Era."

"What's her favorite anime?" the Doctor asked.

"Inuyasha," Jack said with a smile. She couldn't see the smile but she could hear it in his voice, it was his cheeky 'I'm so impressive' smile. She sighed quietly.

"I don't know that one," the Doctor said.

"It's about a 15 year old girl that falls down a well and through time," Jack said. "She meets a half-demon boy and falls in love with him."

"At 15?" the Doctor asked.

"Well the falling in love took a while," Jack laughed at the Doctor's reaction. "You should watch it with her one day."

"She's never asked me to," the Doctor said sadly. "Did she ask you to watch it with her?"

"No," Jack said. "She was watching it in her room and I was going to get her for some exercise and I got sucked in." Jack laughed. "She restarted the whole anime for me since I didn't know what was going on."

"It's a love story?" the Doctor asked. "I thought she hated romance stories."

"Well she doesn't hate all them," Jack said. "She just hates most of them. She says love is not like that in real life. Real love is hard work."

"She's right," the Doctor said. "Go get her. We're about to land." She heard that and ran back to the door way of her room. Jack came back around the corner and saw her standing there.

"You were listening," he stated.

"No I wasn't," she said.

"You're not a good liar," he smiled at her. "You're smiling from ear to ear." He was right and she couldn't help it. She was happy that the Doctor wasn't mad at her just worried about them as a couple.

"That is only one of my favorite anime by the way," she said smugly. "I like lots of anime."

"I know," he said. "But it is in your top 10."

"I'll grant you that," she said as she tried to contain her happiness. She took a deep breath and nodded. He led her into the console room. "Hello, Doctor." She suddenly felt nervous about this, and she didn't know why. The Doctor just told Jack that he was worried about her not mad.

"Hi, Rhee," he said.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I was not myself." She sighed. He stayed quiet and the TARDIS hummed in her mind trying to get her to continue. "I had a nightmare again. It was about losing you and I couldn't deal with it so I drank." She was trying not to remember the details of either of the nightmares she had that night.

"You should have woke me up," he said as she walked closer to her and she to him. "I would've reassured you that I'm not going anywhere so long as you'll have me."

"I know but," she started and he put his finger on her lips as she has done him so many times before. She smiled beneath his finger.

"No buts," he said with a loving but serious look on his face. "Talk to me. I know I say I don't do domestics but for you I'm willing to break a few rules. Even a few of my own." She searched his eyes to see if there was doubt or if it was a lie. She found neither and was over joyed. He removed his finger and leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back. He pulled her close and both forgot that Jack was even still in the console room.

"Aw, you two are just so sweet," Jack said. They broke the kiss and Rhiannon turned away from the Doctor, blushing.

"Rhee," he said. She turned back to him. "Before we go to Raxacoricofallapatorius, will you come with me?" She nodded. He grabbed her hand with a smile on his face. He led her back into the depths of the TARDIS. And the TARDIS remained quiet about where he was taking her, so she waited. He stopped her in front of a set of double doors. "Close your eyes." She did as was told. She heard the doors open and he placed his large hand on the small of her back which made her shiver. He guided her into the room. "Stop here." She heard the doors close. Then a large click sound and bright lights turned on. "Open your eyes." The excitement in his voice was underwhelming.

"Wow," was all she could say, upon opening her eyes. It was a large stage and a couple tables. But the stage was beautiful red curtains with golden trim, the floor of the stage was redwood, the microphone was an 1980s microphone, and the back drop was a cosmos. "You made this for me?"

"Yeah," he said. "I love to hear you sing. I thought you needed a proper stage to sing to me and other companions we'll have."

"Want me to sing to you now?" she asked.

"Do you want to sing to me?" he asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Sure," she said. "Any requests?" She got up on the stage.

"The first thing you think of," he said. He took a seat in a chair in the front so he could see her best. She nodded and the TARDIS began to play 'Mummers Dance' by Loreena McKennitt. She began to sing right on cue and he again was blown away by her voice and the passion she sings with.

Jack walked in shortly after she started singing, he had never heard her sing, he was blown away with how good she was. A woman of many talents. She exercises with him, studies with the Doctor, writes love stories for Rose, and sings. Rhiannon is so talented Jack was in awe of his best friend. But he had to be honest with himself, she meant more to him than a simple best friend, she was like his older sister. Older sister he liked that thought, he didn't have any family left so Rhiannon was welcome to be his family. Then a thought crossed his mind, if she was his older sister that means the Doctor was Jack's brother-in-law. He snicker at the thought.

She finished singing and dancing on the stage, she smiled at the Doctor as he clapped and whistled. Jack joined the Doctor in praising her. "That was fantastic!" the Doctor said.

"I didn't know you liked to sing Rhee," Jack said. "You're terrific!" She blushed at all the praise she was getting.

"Thanks guys," she said. "But sadly I need to go shower before we got to Raxacoricofallapatorius." She got off the stage and left the room.

"I'm glad she's OK," Jack said.

"I'm still worried," the Doctor said. "She isn't dealing with the problem." Jack sighed, they both knew this is how she was. She hides instead of dealing with her problems, but Jack knew part of the problem that the Doctor must never know. Foreknowledge is a bad thing.

"She wouldn't talk to me about it either," Jack said. "She told me she wanted to tell you, but I think she is afraid of that part of herself."

"What could she have done that is so bad for her to feel that way?" the Doctor asked. Little did the boys know that the woman they spoke of was on the other side of the door listening. She sighed, she needed to tell them and talking about it once was better than multiple times. She walked back into the room.

"I was married once before Matt," she said. They looked at her in shock.

"There's more to it than that, right?" Jack asked. She nodded.

"His name was Micheal," she started. "He abused me and had me doing things I regret." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to keep a hold on her emotions. "Then after doing all this to me he called me a slut and told me I wasn't worth the trouble I put him through." The Doctor took a breath this time and let it out slowly as anger gripped him tightly.

"So you married this guy first?" Jack asked. She nodded again.

"He was my first husband," she said. "They say you marry your father." She sighed, and that made the Doctor's control over his anger snap.

"You mean to tell me your father made you do those kinds of things too?" he asked almost yelling.

"No," she said. He relaxed a bit. "But he told me I was worthless and that I wouldn't do anything with my life." That did it he was in full Oncoming Storm mode. He knew since she was from another universe that he couldn't go give either men a piece of his mind but that didn't stop him from wanting to do it. Universes be damned. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He looked up at her face and his hearts broke, she was concerned for him. Here she just told him that her whole life has been filled with abuse and she was concerned for him. "Are you alright Doctor?"

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You're the only that went through that not me."

"I'm mostly fine," she said with a sad smile. "It's in the past. It's just once in a while I get hit with nightmares and they bring back doubts. Fears. After six months most of my relationships head down hill fast." He got up from the table and hugged her as she started to silently cry, not because of the past but because of their future. She wanted him to hold her forever, but it was short lived because the TARDIS made the groaning that let everyone know they had arrived. He moved away from her.

"Well you best hurry," he said with a goofy smile that made her smiled brightly at him. She ran down the hall to her room. She sat out an outfit she wanted to wear, a red shirt, black mini skirt, and black flats. She swiftly showered but when she got out her outfit she had chosen was replaced by a emerald green sun dress but the black flats were still there.

"What are you playing at?" she asked. She was met with no answer. She sighed and dressed in the sun dress and flats. She met the guys in the console room.

They got back from Raxacoricofallapatorius unscathed. Well a side from mental scaring. "I swear if one more of them hugged me I was going to find a way to make vinegar," Rhiannon huffed. They guys laughed at her and her huffiness. Suddenly a bright light came from behind her and she shallowed hard as panic spread across her face. The Doctor's face mirrored hers. She blacked out.

She woke up in a dark room and for a moment she for got what was going on. "What in the world is going on?" she said, as she tried to stand but failed falling back to her knees.

"It's all right. It's the transmat." Rodrick said. "Does your head in. Get a bit of amnesia. What's your name? "

"Rhiannon." she said.

"Just remember do what the android says." he said. "Don't provoke it. The android's word is law.

"Positions, everyone! Thank you!" the floor manager called.

"Come on, hurry up." he said as he helped her to her feet fully. "Steady, steady."

"I was with the Doctor and Jack." she said as she finally remembered what was going on. She shallowed hard. One of the moments she had been dreading. The Weakest Link.

"That's enough chat." the floor manager said. "Positions! Final call! Good luck! Anne droid activated!"

"Yay," Rhiannon said with great sarcasm in her voice. "The Anne droid."

"Welcome to The Weakest Link!" Anne said.

"Seventeen, sixteen, fifteen." the floor manager said. "Thank you, people. Transmitting in twelve, eleven, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, and cue!

"Let's play The Weakest Link." Anne said. "Start the clock. Agorax, the name of which basic food stuff is an anagram of the word 'beard'?"

"Bread." Agorax said.

"Correct." Anne said. "Fitch in the Pan Traffic Calendar, which month comes after Hoob?"

"Is it Clavadoe?" Fitch said.

"No," Anne said, "Pandoff. Rhiannon, in maths, what is 258 minus 158?"

"One hundred," Rhiannon said simply.

"Correct." Anne said. "Rodrick." Rhiannon got the same amount wrong that Rose did. And Rodrick did the same to. She sighed heavily.

"Oh, my God!" Rodrick exclaimed. "I've done it! You've lost!" Rhiannon didn't throw a fit she knew that it was no use.

"Rodrick, you are the strongest link," Anne said. "You will be transported home with one thousand six hundred credits."

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much." he said. The Doctor came running in right on cue. She smiled sadly at him.

"Rhee!" he yelled panic laying claim over his voice. "Stop this game!"

"Rhiannon, you leave this life with nothing." Anne said.

"Stop this game!" Jack yelled with just as much panic as the Doctor.

"I order you to stop this game!" the Doctor demanded.

"You are the weakest link." Anne said.

"Look out for the Anne Droid, it's armed!" Rhiannon shouted to them but stayed put because she knew that moving was no use. She sighed. The Doctor watched as the beam turned her into dust. He felt dead inside. She was gone, the only woman to steal his hearts. He wanted to cry but he was so dead inside not even tears would flow. He didn't hear anything going on around him. He even didn't feel anything when the man grabbed him from behind and escorted him to a cell. As the guards processed them he felt Rhiannon in the back of his mind again. He couldn't believe it, so he reached out to make sure that he was not dreaming.

She could feel the Doctor reaching out to her mind so she reached back. She opened her eyes and sighed because she knew she was in the Dalek ship. Fear gripped her but she knew that the Daleks don't respond well to fear so she tried not to look afraid. She found it weird that they were leaving her alone. She stayed where they had her. Even after what felt like hours they left her alone. She was getting worried but then they started moving about in a panic. " Alert." a Dalek said. "Alert. We are detected."

"It is the Doctor." another Dalek said. "He has located us. Open communications channel."

"The female will stand." the first Dalek said.

"She will not," she said.

"Stand!" it shouted. She rolled her eyes and stood. The moment she was upright a holo monitor appeared and the Doctor was on the screen with Jack and two employees from the Game Station. "I will talk to the Doctor."

"Oh, will you?" the Doctor said cheerfully. "That's nice. Hello!"

"The Dalek stratagem nears completion." the Dalek said. "The fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene."

"Oh, really? Why's that, then?" he asked.

"We have your associate." it said. "You will obey or she will be exterminated."

"No." he said. Everyone gave him a strange look, well everyone but Rhiannon, she smiled at him.

"Explain yourself." it demanded.

"I said no." he said,

"What is the meaning of this negative?" it asked.

"It means no." he said,

"But she will be destroyed." it said.

"No!" he shouted, She could tell he was in full Oncoming Storm mode, and when he is like that there is nothing he can't do. "Because this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to rescue her. I'm going to save Rhiannon Jane Riwitis from the middle of the Dalek fleet and then I'm going to save the Earth, and then, just to finish off, I'm going to wipe every last stinking Dalek out of the sky!" She could feel the Dalek's fear, and that made her smile wider.

"But you have no weapons, no defenses, no plan." it said.

"Yeah." he said. "And doesn't that scare you to death. Rhee?"

"Yes, Doctor?" she said with a smug smile on her face. Only she could have such a smile on her face in the middle of a Dalek fleet.

"I'm coming to get you." he declared. He turned off the monitor.

"The Doctor is initiating hostile action." it announced.

"The stratagem must advance. Begin the invasion of Earth!" another Dalek said.

"The Doctor will be exterminated!" another Dalek said.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" the Daleks chanted.

* * *

**Notes: This was a quick post yay! I think its good this time not my best work but hey can't be perfect all the time. I know I cut out a lot of dialog with Rodrick but Rhee wouldn't have whined near as much as Rose even without foreknowledge, and Rodrick is a dick I never liked him just like i never liked Adam. They best be happy I didn't kill them. -evil laugh- But anyway the next chapter is the one i think everyone's waiting for.**


	11. Emerald DragonParting of WaysBorn again

Chapter 11

Emerald Dragon/Parting of Ways/Born Again

By: Izzy

"You know the Doctor," the Dalek that had been pushing Rhiannon around the whole time she was there. She sighed knowing what it would say. "You understand him. You will predict his actions."

"No!" she shouted at the Daleks.

"Predict! Predict! Predict!" it shouted at her.

"TARDIS detected in flight." another Dalek said.

"Launch missiles. Exterminate." the first Dalek said.

"No!" she shouted. But as she stood there shaking the TARDIS appeared around her and the Dalek.

"Rhee, get down!" the Doctor shouted and she ducked.

"Exterminate!" it said as Jack fires the gun he made as the Dalek fires and misses. She ran up to the Doctor and hugged him with all her might. He smiled at her.

"You came for me," she whispered in to his neck as they hugged. She wasn't worried if he'd come for her just happy he did.

"I told you I'd come and get you," he said as he pulled her away so he could see if she was OK.

"Never doubted you," she said honestly.

"I did." he said. "You all right?" He looked her over and spun her around so he could he see all angles.

"Yeah." she giggled. "You?" He stopped her and hugged her once more. He always found it astonishing that she was always concerned about him when she was the one in danger.

"Not bad, been better." he shrugged.

"Hey, don't I get a hug?" Jack piped up, and she let go of the Doctor.

"Get you ass over her," she said as she met him half way.

"I was talking to him." Jack teased. She rolled her eyes at him and hugged him not quite as tightly as she did the Doctor. "Welcome home."

"Thank you," she said as they let go and Jack got a glare from the Doctor. "So how's the homemade gun holding up." She giggled.

"That was just a one shot wonder." Jack said.

"Like you," she teased.

"Drained the gun of all its power supply. Now it's just a piece of junk." he continued ignoring her comment but giving her a dirty look. She was defiantly his older sister, he smiled at her.

"How come here is a fleet of living Daleks hanging out in Earth space?" she asked for Jack's benefit.

"One minute they're the greatest threat in the Universe, the next minute they vanished out of time and space." Jack said giving her a questioning look.

"They went off to fight a bigger war." the Doctor said as he scanned the remains with his Sonic. "The Time War,"

"I thought that was just a legend." Jack said. Rhiannon stood silent by a coral strut while them looked over the remains. She was trying to brace herself for this. This was going to be the second hardest day of her life and she had a lot of them so that's saying something.

"I was there." the Doctor said. "The war between the Daleks and the Time Lords, with the whole of creation at stake. My people were destroyed, but they took the Daleks with them. I almost thought it was worth it. Now it turns out they died for nothing." As his story went on Rhiannon could tell it was making him sad. She could also tell he was trying to hide it.

"So what's the plan?" Jack asked.

"No good standing round here chin wagging." the Doctor said with a smile trying to hide the pain. "Human race, you'd gossip all day. The Daleks have got the answers. Let's go and meet the neighbors."

"Be careful," she said as he walked by her. She and Jack followed the Doctor.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" the Daleks said as they fired at the Doctor but the shield around the TARDIS was protecting him.

"Is that it? Useless! Nul points." he said with a grin on his face. "It's all right, come on out. That forcefield can hold back anything." He backed up as she and Jack got out. She knew what Jack was going to say so she grabbed his arm, in order to bring him down so she could cover his mouth and look him in the eye. She shook her head. He knew by the look in her eyes that this was going to be a rough day for all, and he needed to keep him mouth shut, so he nodded and she let go of him. The Doctor wanted to question her actions but settled on continuing to talk to the Daleks. "Do you know what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek Home world?" As he spoke he got close to them again. "The Oncoming Storm." He paused a moment to gage their reaction. "You might 've removed all your emotions but I reckon right down deep in your DNA, there's one little spark left, and that's fear. Doesn't it just burn when you face me? So tell me. How did you survive the Time War?"

"They survived through me." the Emperor of the Daleks said, and Rhiannon's skin crawled. He moved to where the voice was coming from. As he did the light came on revealing the Emperor. She felt terrified for all life including her own. She hadn't been afraid for her own life in a long time. Normally she didn't care about her own life but now she had a reason to live. That thought made her feel wonderful, she had a reason to live! She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Jack gave her a weird look for smiling at the Emperor.

"Rhee, Captain, this is the Emperor of the Daleks." the Doctor said.

"You destroyed us," the Emperor said. "Doctor. The Dalek race died in your inferno, but my ship survived, falling through time, crippled but alive. "

"I get it-" the Doctor started but was interrupted by the Daleks.

"Do not interrupt. Do not interrupt. Do not interrupt." they shouted. The Doctor turned to face the Daleks that had spoken to him.

"I think you're forgetting something," he said calmly like the calm before a storm calm. "I'm the Doctor, and if there's one thing I can do, it's talk. I've got five billion languages, and you haven't got one way of stopping me. So if anybody's going to shut up, it's you!" He back around to the Emperor. "Okey-doke. So, where were we?" Rhiannon smiled at his use of her favorite word. But as she thought about it she hadn't said her favorite word since Matt and Jenny died. Well she felt happier maybe she'd use it again.

"We waited here in the dark space, damaged but rebuilding." the Emperor continued. "Centuries passed, and we quietly infiltrated the systems of Earth, harvesting the waste of humanity. The prisoners, the refugees, the dispossessed. They all came to us. The bodies were filtered, pulped, sifted. The seed of the human race is perverted. Only one cell in a billion was fit to be nurtured."

"So you created an army of Daleks out of the dead," the Doctor said.

"Made from humans," she said in disgust. "That means they're part human."

"Those words are blasphemy." the Emperor said.

"Do not blaspheme. Do not blaspheme. Do not blaspheme." all the Daleks from behind them shouted,

"Everything human has been purged." the Emperor said proudly. "I cultivated pure and blessed Dalek."

"Since when did the Daleks have a concept of blasphemy?" the Doctor said.

"Since they started using humans to grow more," she said slightly in jest but it was a true statement.

"I reached into the dirt and made new life." the Emperor explained. "I am the God of all Daleks!"

"Worship him. Worship him. Worship him." the Daleks shouted.

"They're insane." the Doctor said. "Hiding in silence for hundreds of years, that's enough to drive anyone mad. But it's worse than that. Driven mad by your own flesh. The stink of humanity. You hate your own existence. And that makes them more deadly than ever. We're going."

"You may not leave my presence." the Emperor said.

"Stay where you are." a Dalek shouted. The Doctor, Rhiannon, and Jack ran to the TARDIS and got in. "Exterminate!" They could still hear the Daleks as the Doctor set the coordinates. "Exterminate! Exterminate!" They reappeared in the Game Station.

"Turn everything up." The Doctor shouted as they exited the TARDIS. "All transmitters full power, wide open. Now! Do it!"

"What does this do?" a man that Rhiannon remembered his name as Pavale said.

"Stops the Daleks from transmatting on board." the Doctor said. "How did you get on? Did you contact Earth?"

"Well, we tried to warn them, but all they did was suspend our license because we stopped the programs." Pavale said.

"And the planet's just sitting there, defenseless." the Doctor said. He hadn't shown it in his voice but she could see just how afraid and angry he was. And when he saw Lynda abort still it made it worse. "Lynda, what're you still doing on board? I told you to evacuate everyone."

"She wouldn't go," Pavale said.

"Didn't want to leave you," Lynda said.

"There weren't enough shuttles anyway, or I wouldn't be here," one of the employees that stayed said, "We've got about a hundred people stranded on Floor Zero."

"Oh, my God," Pavale said. "The Fleet is moving. They're on their way." Rhiannon moved Pavale and jumped to the seat he was sitting in, to start to set things up for the Delta Wave, the Doctor was going to build.

"Dalek plan," he said as he pulled out wires and other bits he would need. "Big mistake, because what have they left me with?" Everyone looked confused except Rhiannon. She continued to work. "Anyone? Anyone? Oh, come on, it's obvious. A great big transmitter. This station. If I can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it, anyone?"

"You've got to be kidding." Jack said.

"Give the man a medal!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"A Delta Wave?" Jack asked. And then the Doctor noticed what she was doing and smiled. She always knew what he needed.

"A Delta Wave!" he exclaimed.

"What's a Delta Wave?" Lynda asked.

"A wave of Van Cassadyne energy," Jack explained. "It fries your brain. Stand in the way of a Delta Wave and your head gets barbecued."

"And this place can transmit a massive wave," the Doctor said. "Wipe out the Daleks!"

"Well, get started and do it then." Lynda said.

"Trouble is, wave this size, building this big, brain as clever as mine, should take about, oh, three days?" the Doctor stated. "How long till the Fleet arrive?"

"Twenty two minutes." Rhiannon said blankly as she worked. He continued to work. A bit later she walked over to him and started to help him. He smiled at her. Jack got the extrapolator connected to the Game Station so they would have a shield.

"We've now got a forcefield so they can't blast us out of the sky, but that doesn't stop the Daleks from physically invading." Jack said. She sighed she knew what happens next but she was going to do her best to help where she could and right now that was helping the Doctor get the Delta Wave ready for him not to use.

"Do they know about the Delta Wave?" Pavale asked.

"They'll have worked it out at the same time." Jack said. "So, they want to stop the Doctor and Rhee. That means they've got to get to this level, five hundred. Now, I can concentrate the extrapolator around the top six levels, five hundred to four nine five. So they'll penetrate the station below that at level four nine four and fight their way up."

"Who are they fighting?" Pavale asked.

"Us." Jack replied. She sighed at Jack's statement. She continued to work trying to block out what was going on around her. She knew if she focused on it she'd cry.

"And what are we fighting with?" Pavale asked.

"The guards had guns with bastic bullets," Jack said. "That's enough to blow a Dalek wide open."

"There's four of us." the woman said.

"Then let's move it." Jack commanded. "Into the lift. Isolate the lift controls." Lynda ran up to the Doctor.

"I just want to say, er, thanks," she said. "I suppose, and I'll do my best."

"Me too." he said. They went to hug or kiss but stopped making for an awkward moment. They settled on a handshake. Then she ran off the join Pavale and the woman that had ran off while they were talking.

"It's been fun," Jack said and Rhiannon stood pain in her eyes but a small smile on her face. "But I guess this is goodbye."

"We will meet again Jack," Rhiannon said.

"Rhee, you are worth fighting for." he said as he gave her a heart felt hug. He walked over to the Doctor. "Wish I'd never met you, Doctor. I was much better off as a coward." Jack said as he hugged the Doctor the same way.

"See you in hell." Jack said as he dashed off to help the fighter downstairs. Rhiannon and the Doctor got back to work shortly there after. She knew that even though she wasn't Rose and she would never suggest this she still had to to keep things going in the right direction, she would have to suggest it.

"Suppose." she sighed.

"What?" he asked as they continued to work.

"Nothing." she said.

"You said suppose." he said,

"It's just I was thinking." she said. "I mean, obviously you can't 'cause you'd done it, but, you've got a time machine. Why can't you just go back to last week and warn them?"

"As soon as the TARDIS lands in that second," he explained. "I become part of events, stuck in the time line."

"Yeah," she said.

"There's another thing the TARDIS could do." he suggested. "It could take us away. We could leave. Let history take its course. We go to Marbella in 1989."

"You'd never do that," she said solemnly.

"No, but you could ask." he said. He knew she'd never ask him to abandon people in need. "Never even occurred to you, did it?"

"Never," she said with a smile that melted his hearts. He couldn't help but smile back. Suddenly a noise caught their attention.

"The Delta Wave's started building." he explained the noise. He stood up and ran to the console. "How long does it need?" She didn't need to ask if it was bad she knew. Even with her helping the Delta Wave wouldn't be refined in time. Rhiannon Jane, you're a genius! We can do it. If I use the TARDIS to cross my old time line. Yes!" He jumped out of the seat and pulled to stand. Then pulled her into the TARDIS. "Hold that down and keep position." She did as she was told but knew that this was the only way. "Now, I've just got to go and power up the Game Station. Hold on!" She ran to the doors once the TARDIS had started to move.

"You don't have to do this alone!" she shouted but knew it was in vain. As the TARDIS traveled through the vortex a hologram of the Doctor a appeared,

"This is Emergency Program One." the holo-Doctor said. "Rhee, now listen, this is important. If this message is activated, then it can only mean one thing. We must be in danger. And I mean fatal. I'm dead or about to die any second with no chance of escape. And that's okay. Hope it's a good death. But I promised myself I'd after you, and that's what I'm doing. The TARDIS is taking you to Rose." She sighed. "I bet you know this already but the TARDIS can never return for me. Emergency Program One means I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine. So this is what you should do. Let the TARDIS die. Just let this old box gather dust. No one can open it. No one 'll even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standing on a street corner. And over the years, the world 'll move on and the box will be buried. And if you want to remember me, then you can do one thing. That's all, one thing. Have a good life. Do that for me, Rhee. Have a fantastic life."

By the end of the message Rhiannon was crying. "You're all I have, how can I have a fantastic life without you!" she shouted as the hologram disappeared. She knew in her heart that this was the right thing but at the same time it hurt badly. She was sure Rose and Jackie would take her in but she also knew that he was her reason. The TARDIS arrived at the Powell Estates, she opened the doors to see Rose and Mickey waiting for her.

"I knew it!" Mickey exclaimed. "I was all the way down Clifton Parade, and I heard the engines. I thought, there's only one thing that makes a noise like that. So I called Rose."

"What's wrong Rhee?" Rose asked. Rhiannon didn't say anything she just hugged Rose and cried. Rose rubbed Rhiannon's back. "Let's go get some tea and something to eat." Rose and Mickey helped Rhiannon to a nearby chip shop. Once there Rose called Jackie. Jackie showed up and knew what had happened to Rhiannon without her having to say.

"Have you tried that new pizza place down Minto Road?" he asked trying to start a normal conversion.

"What's it selling?" Jackie said.

"Pizza." he replied. Rose knew with that wide of an opening if Rhiannon didn't take it she was massively worried about the Doctor. Rose laid her hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"Rhee," she said. "I know you're worried about him, but he is the Doctor."

"Two hundred thousand years in the future, he's dying," Rhiannon choked out as she started to cry again.

"Well, like you said two hundred thousand years. It's way off." Jackie said. Rose tried to get her mom to shut up but it was too late.

"Jackie how STUPID can you truly be?" Rhiannon shouted as sadness gave way for anger. "Because it's now. That fight is happening right now, and he's fighting for us, for the whole planet, and we're just sitting here eating chips!"

"Listen to me." Jackie said. "God knows I have hated that man, but right now, I love him and do you know why? Because he did the right thing. He gave you a second chance."

"But what do I do every day, Jackie?" Rhiannon shouted. "What do I do? Get up, catch the bus, go to work, come back to a home that doesn't feel like home, eat chips and go to bed? Is that it?"

"It's what the rest of us do." Mickey said.

"I already had that life!" Rhiannon shouted. "I don't want that now!"

"Why, because you think you're better than us?" he said. Rose elbowed him for that.

"No, It was. It was a better life." she said as all her anger left her. "And I don't mean all the traveling and seeing aliens and spaceships and things. That don't matter. The Doctor showed me a better way of living your life. You know he showed you too. That you don't just give up. You don't just let things happen. You make a stand. You say no. You have the guts to do what's right when everyone else just runs away, and I just can't ever again!" She ran out of the chip shop. Rose followed her to a park.

"I'm sorry about my mum and Mick," Rose said.

"You don't have to," she said hoarsely from all the yelling she did as the shop.

"I know what you mean about a better life," Rose said. "Maybe we can get back to him."

"I know I can get back to him," Rhiannon said.

"Then why aren't you?" Rose asked.

"Because I can't do it alone!" Rhiannon cried, desperation thick in her voice.

"What is that?" Rose said as she pointed to the wall across from them, it said 'Emerald Dragon'. Rhiannon stood up and went over to it and sighed. Rose ran to another "Over here. It's over here as well!"

"That's been there for years." Mickey said as he walked up to them, Jackie behind him. "It's just a phrase. It's just words."

"No don't you see it's a message linking Rhee to the Doctor!" Rose said happily.

"But if it's a message, what's it saying?" Mickey said.

"It's telling us we can help her get back." Rose proclaimed. "The least I can do is help her be with him." Rose smiled at Rhiannon, who was still sad looking. Rose ran up to Rhiannon and grabbed her hand. Rose pulled Rhiannon all the way back to the TARDIS. "All the TARDIS needs to do is make a return trip. Just reverse."

"It's not that easy," Rhiannon said sadly.

"The Doctor always said the TARDIS was telepathic." Rose said. "This thing is alive. It can listen."

"It's not listening now, is it?" Mickey said as he finally caught up. Jackie entered shortly after him.

"Rhee," Rose said. "You said that you know how to get back to him." Rhiannon nodded. "Well how can we help you get back to him?"

"I need to get inside here." Rhiannon said as she patted the piece of the console that opened last time she saw them. "Last time I saw you, with the Slitheen, this middle piece opened, there was this light, and the Doctor said it was the heart of the TARDIS. If we can open it, I can make contact, and ask her directly to go back."

"Rose." Mickey said.

"Mm?" Rose asked as she turned back to him.

"This sounds dangerous," he said. "And you have told me how much you love Rhiannon but this would be sending her to her death."

"I have nothing Mickey-sama," Rhiannon said sadly. "My family died. And the only family I have left is what I have built here." She sighed and walked to him putting her hand on his shoulder. "And that includes you and Rose, just as much as the Doctor and Jack. I don't just abandon family."

"Okay, if that's how you feel, let's get this thing open." Mickey said and Rhiannon smiled.

"Though sadly your Mini isn't enough to open this panel." Rhiannon said.

"Lock the door." Jackie said. "Walk away. You may not be my daughter but she told me how you protected her. You have family here."

"My Mum wouldn't give up," Rhiannon said.

"Well, she's not here, is she?" Jackie said. "And even if she was, she'd say the same. No mother would let their child kill themselves."

"No, she wouldn't." Rose said. "I have never met Rhee's mom but if she is anything like Rhee or Dad she would tell her to fight. And so would Dad. He'd tell us to try anything. If we could save the Doctor's life, try anything."

"Well, we're never going to know." Jackie said. "They're both gone!"

"Well, I know because I saw him." Rose said.

"Don't be ridiculous." Jackie said.

"The Doctor and Rhee took me back in time, and I saw Dad." Rose said.

"Don't say that." Jackie said.

"Remember when Dad died?" Rose asked. "There were two people with him. Two girls, a blonde girl, and a girl with brown hair. The blonde held his hand and the other girl held the hand of the blonde. You saw them from a distance, Mum. You saw them! Think about it. That was us." She gestured to herself and Rhiannon. "You saw me." She stressed me in that sentence.

"Stop it." Jackie cried.

"That's how good the Doctor and Rhee is." Rose said. "She helped me say goodbye."

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Jackie started to really cry and she ran out.

"If my Mini won't work then what will?" Mickey said trying to get Rose's mind back to the task at hand.

"Maybe your Mum was right Rose," Rhiannon said as all three of them walked out of the TARDIS. "Maybe I should just get used to being on Earth again."

"I'm not having that," Both Mickey and Rose said.

"I'm not having you just, just give up now." Mickey said. "No way. We just need something stronger than my car. Something bigger." A large yellow van drove up. "Something like that." Jackie got out and threw the keys at him.

"Right, you've only got this until six o'clock, so get on with it." she said. Rose and Rhiannon both were amazed at Jackie. Rhiannon had worried for a bit if Jackie would help her.

"Mum, where the hell did you get that from?" Rose asked.

"Rodrigo. He owes me a favor." Jackie said. "Never mind why, but you were right about your dad, sweetheart. He was full of mad ideas, and it's exactly what he would've done. Now, get on with it before I change my mind." Jackie looked at Rhiannon. "I'm sorry for saying that about your mum she is one hell of a woman to have raised such a great woman."

"An you're one hell of a woman too," Rhiannon smiled. "Sorry for calling you stupid." She turned to Rose. "Stay out here I'll worry bout the inside." She hugged Rose. "Let's do this!" Rhiannon connected the van to the console and whispered, "I'm sorry." Turned to the opened doors and gestured for them to start. "Keep going!"

"Put your foot down!" Jackie shouted.

"Faster!" Rose shouted.

"Come on Mickey-sama," Rhiannon shouted. "Petal to the metal!"

"Keep going!" Jackie shouted.

"Come on, come on!" Rose shouted.

"Almost there!" Rhiannon shouted.

"Give it some more!" Jackie shouted. Suddenly the console panel burst open and Rhiannon looked dead into it. Making wishes with all her heart. Two wishes. 'I wish the Doctor was never lonely ever again,' and 'I wish he would live, I want him to protect him from the Daleks'.

"Rhee!" Rose cried out in fear for her friend's life.

"Rhiannon!" Jackie and Mickey shouted at the same time Rose cried out. The doors to the TARDIS slammed shut and gold enveloped the TARDIS and Rhiannon along with it. She felt warmth through out her body and she began to hear an alien voice sing to her. It was in an language she didn't understand and wasn't translated so she figured it was Gallifreyan.

Meanwhile on the Game Station, the TARDIS appeared where it was sitting not but a hour ago. The Doctor's eyes widened as the doors swung open revealing Rhiannon covered in a golden light. "What 've you done?" He asked with panic in his eyes.

"I looked into the TARDIS, and the TARDIS looked into me." she said in a voice that was different than her normal voice. He would almost say her voice was celestial.

"You looked into the Time Vortex." he said, fear in his voice. He was losing her. "Rhee, no one's meant to see that."

"This is the Abomination!" the Emperor on the screen said.

"Exterminate!" a Dalek said that wasn't too far away from them. She raised her hand as it fired, the beam disappeared before it even reached them.

"I am the Emerald Dragon." she said all accent was gone. "I create myself. I take the words, I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here." She waved her hand and the words 'Emerald Dragon' floated away.

"Rhee, you've got to stop this." he said. "You've got to stop this now. You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're going to burn." He was worried about her. He knew no creature alive even one as fantastic as his Rhee could survive the vortex inside them.

"I want you safe." she said. He felt her love for him and was shocked by it. "My Doctor. Protected from the false god."

"You cannot hurt me. I am immortal." the Emperor said.

"You are tiny!" she proclaimed anger rich in her voice. "I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence, and I divide them." The Daleks start to fade away, into dust. "Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. The Time War ends."

"I will not die. I cannot die!" the Emperor shouted over the screen then the screen turned off.

"Rhee, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go." he said.

"How can I let go of this?" she asked. "I bring life." He know she revived Jack but he was wrong.

"But this is wrong!" the Doctor said as he got up from the floor. "You can't control life and death."

"But I can." she said. "The sun and the moon, the day and night. But why do they hurt?"

"The power's going to kill you and it's my fault." he said sadly.

"I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be." she said.

"That's what I see. All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?" he asked as he got closer.

"My head." she cried.

"Come here." he said as he grabbed her hands.

"It's killing me" she said tears rolling down her face.

"I think you need a Doctor." he said as he pulled her close and kissed her. The vortex transferred. He tried to keep his mind clear as it moved into him. He was able to keep his mind clear however his heart was another matter entirely. He had two wishes as well, 'I wish she was safe,' and 'I wish I didn't have to be alone anymore'. Once the vortex was free from Rhiannon, she fainted. He caught her, then released the vortex back to the TARDIS. Once he was done, he picked her up and carried her back into the TARDIS.

Sometime later she woke up. "What happened?" she asked because her head was so foggy. And for some reason her whole body ached.

"Don't you remember?" he asked as he looked at the monitor.

"It's all so foggy," she said. "I remember singing. Not me singing but someone else."

"That's right." he said in just. "I sang a song and the Daleks ran away."

"I was with Rose and fighting with Jackie," she said as she struggled to remember what happened but then she remembered what happened in the show and shallowed hard. She quickly stood up from where he had put her on the floor. She looked at him worried.

"Rhiannon Jane Riwitis." he said her name with such love it took her breath away. "I was going take you to so many places. Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. You'd love it. Fantastic place. They've got dogs with no noses. Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny."

"Then, we'll still go." she said.

"Maybe you will, and maybe I will." he said as she could see the pain on his face. "But not like this."

"That's OK," she said as tears filled her eyes. He doubled over in pain. "Doctor!" She took a step toward him.

"Stay away!" He shouted.

"What happening?" she asked even though she knew.

"I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex, and no one's meant to do that." he said. "Every cell in my body's dying."

"Can't we do something?" she asked, suddenly the pain in her own body became great. She felt like she was being ripped apart, but by some stroke of skill or luck she remained standing and the Doctor didn't notice that she was in a lot of pain too.

"Yeah, I'm doing it now." he said strained as he looked back at her. "Time Lords have this little trick, it's sort of a way of cheating death. Except it means I'm going to change, and I'm not going to see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face. And before I go, I just want to tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what?" She shook her head. "So was I." He grinned at her the burst into a golden light revealing the next Doctor incarnation.

"Hello." he said in his new south London accent. "Okay. Ooo, new teeth. That's weird. So, where was I? Oh, that's right. Barcelona." He grinned at her. He dashed over the console and started to set a coarse for Barcelona. "6 PM... Tuesday... " Rhiannon watch with great amusement. "October... 5006... On the way to Barcelona!" He stands up and looks at her with a grin on her face. "Now then... what do I look like?" She goes to say something and then he stopped her. "No, no no, no no no no no no no. No. Don't tell me." She stared at him in awe. "Let's see... two legs, two arms, two hands... " He grabbed his wrist and gave it a twist. "Slight weakness in the dorsal tubercle." She smiled because she knew hair was next. "Hair! I'm not bald! Oh, Oh! Big hair!" He felt down the side of his face. "Sideburns, I've got sideburns! Or really bad skin."

"Sideburns," she said.

"Little bit thinner... " he said as he slapped his stomach. "That's weird. Give me time, I'll get used to it." He felt under his shirt and found a mole in the middle of his back. "I... have got... a mole. I can feel it. Between my shoulder blades, there's a mole." He smiled as she rolled his shoulders to see if the mole caused movement problems. "That's all right. Love the mole." He finally turned to her and they smiled at each other. "Go on then, tell me. What do you think?"

"Do you want the honest truth?" she asked. He nodded slowly worried that she didn't like how he looked. "Foxy." She smiled at him.

"Foxy?" he asked.

"Well I have a few other words to describe you but I think those I will keep to myself until a later date," she said with a sly smile. A smile he had never seen on her, he couldn't tell if it was a good smile or a bad smile. "Sadly I'm gonna have to ask ya to talk me back to Rose for a moment, 'cause I left and know she wouldn't want to know if I'm OK."

"Alright cancel Barcelona." He said. "Change to... London... the Powell Estate... ah... let's say the 24th of December." He looked over at her with a smile. "Consider it a Christmas present." She moved to the console because if her memory served her right his regeneration was going to go wrong very soon. "There." He gaged and a look of fear crossed his face. "Uh oh."

"You alright?" she asked as panic laced her voice. He coughed and a bit of regeneration energy came out of his mouth.

"The change is going a bit wrong and all." he said. He gagged again then coughed. "I haven't used this one in years." He pulled a switch and the TARDIS shook. It nearly knocked her over.

"What'd you do?" she exclaimed.

"Putting on a bit of speed! That's it!" he shouted with a crazy look in his eye. She tried to hold on, but with every button he pressed, she was jerked and she could her the TARDIS cry out. "My beautiful ship! Come on, faster! That's a girl!" She was worried about him but she was also worried about what he could do to the TARDIS in this state. "Faster! Wanna to break the time limit?"

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" she cried out.

"Ah, don't be so dull... let's have a bit of fun!" he said sounding crazier by the minute. "Let's rip through that vortex! " He looked up to see the look of anger in her face. "The regeneration's going wrong. I can't stop myself." He grimaced pain. "Ah, my head... " He pushed more buttons. "Faster! Let's open those engines!"

"What's that?" she asked as a warning bell rang. Suddenly he was beside her.

"We're gonna crash land!" he said sounding crazy and happy. He laughed like a manic.

"Well then, do something!" she shouted at him. "I don't want the TARDIS hurt!" She felt another stabbing pain run through her body.

"Too late! Out of control!" he giggled. "Oh, I love it! Hot dog!" He jumped around as the TARDIS kept shaking. She held on tight trying to just stay standing. "Christmas Eve...!"

* * *

**Notes: So we're with Tennant now! Yay! Thank you for reading! So you all know from now on I will be calling Rhiannon, Rhee in the action text because she is now going to have everyone call her Rhee. She is much happier, she thinks her full name is stuffy so she will want everyone to call her Rhee. Well see you next chapter!**


	12. The Perfect SongThe Christmas Invasion

Chapter 12

Perfect Song/The Christmas invasion

By: Izzy

The TARDIS finally stopped shaking about. Rhee figured that they had arrived at Rose's place. The Doctor walked to the doors and opened them. "Here we are then," he said as she leaned out the door. "London. Earth. The Solar System. We did it." He got out and she followed him but stayed in the doorway using the TARDIS for support. She was feeling worse than before. She needed sleep but she also needed to make sure the Doctor was OK. "Jackie. Mickey. Rose! Blimey! No, no, no, no, hold on." He moved to between Jackie and Rose. "Wait there. I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you, something important. What was it? No, hold on, hold on. Hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush. Oh, I know! Merry Christmas!" He faints before anyone can catch him. Rhee knew she wasn't that far behind him.

"Who is this?" Mickey asked. "Where's the Doctor?"

"That's him, right in front of you." Rhee said trying not to faint. "That's the Doctor."

"What do you mean, that's the Doctor? Doctor who?" Jackie asked as Rose just looked on in shock, but then she noticed that Rhee was weaving as she stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Rhee, are you OK?" Rose asked. "You don't look so good." Rhee was pale and staggering.

"The Doctor is more important," Rhee said as she staggered to them and nearly collapsed on Jackie. "But with as much pain as I'm in I may need a bit of help getting in."

"I got ya," Jackie said as she supported Rhee on her shoulder. Mickey and Rose grabbed the Doctor.

"Thanks," Rhee said. "I'll try not to faint on the way." They started to walk to the apartment. "Oh, and if I pass out and then wake up in a hospital, I will not be happy."

"Don't worry we won't take you," Rose shouted from behind Jackie and Rhee. They got inside with limited damage to Rhee or the Doctor. Rhee did as she promised she was awake until Jackie helped Rhee to Rose's bed. Mickey changed the Doctor in to pajamas while Rose changed Rhee into some of her pajamas. As Rose changed Rhee, Rose noticed that Rhee was hot. So she took her temperature it was 38 degrees Celsius. She knew she had promised Rhee, that Rose wouldn't take Rhee to the hospital but this was a fever and Rose didn't know any of Rhee's allergies. But now that Rose thought on it nor would any hospital around here. Rhee was from America, and another dimension. No one but Rhee knew. Rose sighed. She went to check on the Doctor.

"Here we go." Jackie said as she entered the room behind Rose. "Tina the cleaner's got this lodger, a medical student, and she was fast asleep, so I just took it. Though I still say we should take them to hospital."

"We can't." Rose said. "They'd lock him up. They'd dissect him. One bottle of his blood could change the future of the human race. And I promised her I wouldn't." Jackie went to say something but was stopped by Rose. "No! Shush!" Rose listened to both sides of his chest and heard a heartbeat on both sides. She sighed again. "Both working."

"What do you mean, both?" Jackie asked in shock.

"Well, he's got two hearts." Rose said as she tried to leave the room.

"Oh, don't be stupid." Jackie said still not believing what her daughter was saying.

"He has." Rose said. She prayed her mom would drop it.

"Anything else he's got two of?" Jackie asked.

"Leave him alone." Rose said.

"Wait," Jackie said as she followed Rose to check on Rhee. "Does Rhiannon have two hearts too?"

"No," Rose said. She checked on Rhee's temperature again this time it was 35.2. Rose couldn't believe it. She was just short of Hypothermia. "She's human just from another dimension."

"Another dimension?" Jackie said unable to believe it.

"Yeah," Rose replied. She sighed again feeling helpless. If she couldn't help her friends, what good was she? She knew that wasn't what they would want her to think. She sighed again. Rhee would tell her to stop beating herself up for the things she can't control.

"How can he go changing his face?" Jackie asked. "Is that a different face or is he a different person?"

"How should I know?" Rose shouted at Jackie making her flinch. "Sorry. I just feel so helpless. I can't do anything to help them."

Rhee woke up to a gentle nudging in her mind. She knew it was the TARDIS. She sat up slowly trying not to cause herself farther pain. Her head was still very foggy, she couldn't even remember what came next and she always remembered. She sighed and rubbed her face. Jackie came in with a Thermometer to check Rhee's temperature. "You're awake." Jackie said. "How are you feeling Rhiannon."

"My head is a bit foggy still," Rhee said but in reality her head was foggier than it was when she woke up on the TARDIS. "But I'll be fine." Rhee moved to get off the bed. She did feel better than when she stepped out of the TARDIS. "By the way Jackie, you can call me Rhee."

"Thanks," Jackie said as she helped Rhee up. "Are you sure you'll be fine to walk?"

"I've been through child birth," Rhee laughed. "I think I can handle being a little off balance." She followed Jackie out of the room. "Got anything to eat? I'm famished."

"Yeah," Jackie said with a smile. She fixed Rhee a peanut butter sandwich. "Here." She handed Rhee the sandwich and Rhee made short work of the sandwich.

"Thanks," Rhee said. "Where's the Doctor?"

"In my room," Jackie said. Rhee stumbled into Jackie's room.

"Hey," Rhee said to the Doctor's sleeping form. She sat in the chair beside the bed. "You know, I was trying to find the right song for us. You know that perfect song to describe our relationship. But I haven't found it yet. I've got a few candidates but nothing is set in stone." She grabbed his hand and held it. "I will sing you the candidates and you can tell me what you think once you're better." Pain shot through her body. She started to cry. "I'm glad you're not awake you'd be freaking out. And don't give me that 'Time Lords do not freak out' 'cause you, my dear, do." She laughed through the pain. Just then Mickey and Rose burst through the door.

"Get off the phone." Rhee could hear Rose shout at Jackie. Rhee got up to see what was going on.

"It's only Bev. She says hello." Jackie said. Rose grabbed the phone.

"Bev? Yeah. Look, it'll have to wait." Rose said then hung the phone up. "Right, it's not safe. We've got to get out. Where can we go?"

"My mate Stan, he'll put us up." Mickey offered.

"That's only two streets away." Rose said. "What about Mo? Still living at Peak District?"

"I don't know." Jackie said confused. And frankly so was Rhee.

"Well, we'll go to cousin Mo's then." Rose said.

"No, it's Christmas Eve!" Jackie shouted. "We're not going anywhere! What're you babbling about?"

"Plus the Doctor is still in no condition to travel," Rhee said.

"Mum. Where'd you get that tree?" Rose asked. Rhee looked to the tree and a memory was sparked. That tree was bad news. But she couldn't remember why.

"That's a new tree. Where'd you get it?"

"I thought it was you." Jackie said.

"How can it be me?" Rose asked.

"GET AWAY FROM THE TREE!" Rhee shouted as loud as she could. Which was pretty loud. Jackie gave her a strange look and opened her mouth to say something as the tree came to life playing 'Jingle Bells'.

"Get out! Go, go! Get out!" Mickey said. He picked up as chair and Rhee smacked it out of his hands.

"That's not gonna slow it down come on!" she said as she grabbed him and pulled him to the room with the Doctor in it. Rose and Jackie follow. Mickey and Jackie move the wardrobe in front of the door. They lean against.

"Doctor, wake up!" Rose shouted. Rhee grabbed the Sonic from his leather jacket and put it in his hand.

"I'm going to get killed by a Christmas tree!" Jackie whined as the tree burst into the room.

"Help me." Rhee whispered into his ear. He shot up aiming the Sonic at the tree and it exploded,

"Remote control." he said. "But who's controlling it?" He grabbed the robe and walked outside.

"That's them. What are they?" Mickey asked as he come up from behind the Doctor. Jackie followed Mickey and Rose was shortly behind Jackie. Rhee hung back a bit so the Doctor couldn't see that she was in a lot of pain.

"Shush!" Rose said to Mickey. The Doctor pointed the Sonic at the Santa and they teleported.

"They've just gone." Mickey said. "What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offense, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's going to scare them off."

"Pilot fish." the Doctor said.

"What?" Rose asked.

"They were just pilot fish." Rhee said still standing in the door way to Jackie's apartment. The Doctor doubled over in pain, even though she was concerned for him something in the back of her foggy head told her not to worry about him.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked in a panic.

"You woke me up too soon." the Doctor said. "I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy." He exhaled regeneration energy. "You see? The pilot fish could smell it a million miles away. So they eliminate the defense, that's you lot, and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of ow!"

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Jackie said breathing like she was in labor. The Doctor fell to the ground.

"My head! I'm having a neuron implosion. I need-" he started but was interrupted by Jackie and pain.

"What do you need?" Jackie asked in a panic. And Rhee thought her sister panicked too much.

"I need-" he tried again.

"Say it. Tell me, tell me, tell me."

"I need-"

"Painkillers?"

"I need-"

"Do you need aspirin?"

"I need-"

"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I don't know, Pepto-Bismol?"

"I need-"

"Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?"

"I need-"

"Is it food? Something simple. Bowl of soup. A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?"

"I need you to shut up." he said a little harsher than he meant, but she did always push his buttons.

"Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?" she said.

"We haven't got much time." he explained as he tried to stand but fell back to the ground on the other side of the walk. "If there's pilot fish, then." He got distracted by a something in his pocket. He pulled out the apple. "Why 's there an apple in my dressing gown?"

"Oh, that's Howard. Sorry." she said.

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?" he asked.

"He gets hungry." she said.

"What, he gets hungry in his sleep?" he asked.

"Sometimes." she said.

"Argh! Brain collapsing." He said as he held his head. "The pilot fish. The pilot fish mean that something, something, something is coming." He passed out again. Rhee was in too much pain to think clearly but she knew that if her head was clear she would know what he needed. So she tried to remember as she moved out of the way of Rose and Mickey putting the Doctor back in bed.

"I wish I could think," Rhee said to his sleeping form after Mickey and Rose left. She couldn't remember anything beyond who she was, who he was and who they were but events were all fuzzy in her head.

"Here, Rhee." Rose said as she offered Rhee some tea.

"Thanks," Rhee said as she took the tea. She sipped on the tea slowly. Rose left the room.

Rhee was asleep holding the Doctor, when the sonic boom shattered all the windows. She woke up and cursed the sonic boom. Rose came in panicked.

"Mickey, we're going to carry him." she said. "Mum, get your stuff, and get some food. We're going."

"Where to?" Mickey asked.

"The TARDIS. It's the only safe place on Earth." Rose said. Rhee nodded still foggy headed.

"What're we going to do in there?" Jackie asked.

"Hide." Rhee said. Rose nodded.

"Is that it?" Jackie asked.

"Mum, look in the sky." Rose said trying to get the Doctor ready to move. "There's a great, big, alien invasion and I don't know what to do, all right? I've traveled with him, and I've seen all that stuff, but when I'm stuck at home, I'm useless. Now, all we can do is run and hide, and I'm sorry. Now, move." Rose lifted the Doctor with Mickey and Rhee followed in case they needed help with him. Rhee opened the door for them.

"No chance you could fly this thing?" Mickey asked Rhee as they walked inside.

"Maybe if my head wasn't so foggy.," Rhee said a bit upset at not being able to think well.

"Well, you did it before." Mickey stressed.

"Everything I think about it my head hurts worse," Rhee said angrily. "If I think about it too much my head might explode."

"Ah, better not, then." Mickey said as he cringed.

"Probably not." Rose said. "If the Doctor wakes and we had made her head explode he might kill us for it." Mickey cringed again at the thought of a mad Time Lord.

"So, what do we do? Just sit here?" he asked.

"That's all we can do," Rhee said.

"As good as it gets," Rose said.

"Right, here we go. Nice cup of tea." Jackie said. She pulled out a thermos and pored a cup for Mickey.

"Mmm, the solution to everything." Rose said sarcastically.

"Nah, only Britain's solution for everything." Rhee said annoyed. She had faith in the Doctor waking up but she felt powerless against the aliens, and she hated that feeling. So she was annoyed with herself.

"Now, both of you stop your moaning." Jackie said. "I'll get the rest of the food." She dashed off to get the bags she had left in the apartment.

"Tea." Mickey said feeling just as helpless as Rhee and Rose. "Like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end. Like Rhiannon said very British." Rhee rolled her eyes. Rose moved to the jump seat and sat down. Rhee knelt down by the Doctor and Mickey moved to the monitor. "How does this thing work? If it picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered. What do you do to it?"

"I don't know. It sort of tunes itself." Rose said as she got up and pressed buttons.

"Don't mess with things unless you know what you're doing," Rhee said. But it was too late the TARDIS sent out a distress signal. She sighed.

"Maybe it's a distress signal." Mickey suggested.

"A fat lot of good that's going to do." Rose said.

"Told you not to touch," Rhee said never looking away from the Doctor.

"Are you two going to be a misery all the time?" Mickey asked.

"Yes." Rose and Rhee said at the same time in the same tone.

"You should look at it from my point of view, stuck in here with Jackie's cooking," Mickey teased.

"Where is she?" Rose asked worry thick in her voice. Rhee pointed to the door still without taking her eyes off the Doctor. "I'd better give her a hand. It might start raining missiles out there."

"Tell her anything from a tin, that's fine." Mickey said.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Rose said roughly.

"I'm not that brave." he laughed.

"Oh, I don't know." she smirked at him as she opened the door to step outside. She screamed.

"Rose?" he asked as he followed her dropping the thermos in the process.

"Get off! Get off me!" Rose shouted. "The door! Close the door!" She looked at him. But the door slam on their own. Rhee stayed knelt beside the Doctor as the tea dripped down on to the under belly of the TARDIS.

"I love you," she said. "I don't think I tell you that anywhere near often enough." She sighed. "You make me feel so amazing and I take you for granted." She sighed heavier this time. "I think all us humans take you for granted. I just hope that I'm helpful."

"You're always helpful," he said as he opened his eyes. "I don't feel like you take me for granted." He cupped her face in his hands. "You don't look like you feel good."

"I don't," she said honestly. "My head is cloudy to the point I have having trouble remembering. It even hurts, so does my body." She laughed lightly. "Probably sympathy for you."

"I doubt it," he said worry plastered on his face.

"Well we're expected outside," she smiled at him. "Our jeopardy friendly friend is in jeopardy." She laughed lightly again, and moved so he could stand up even offered him a hand up. He didn't take it but he did stand shortly after her moving. He smiled brightly at her before turning around to face the dangers outside the TARDIS doors. He opened the doors.

"Did you miss me?" he said. She moved behind him so that she can see what's going on and help if he needs it. Even though she knew that in her current state getting the door was about the only job she could handle. The leader of the aliens cracked his whip at the Doctor, but the Doctor caught it and yanked it out of the Leader's hand. She tried to remember the name of these aliens, but her foggy mind was making it hard to remember anything. "You could have someone's eye out with that." The Doctor fully stepped out of the TARDIS, she followed him and closed the door behind her.

"How dare!" the Leader shouted. Another alien tried to hit the Doctor with a staff and the Doctor ripped the staff out of the alien's hands and the Doctor broke it over his knee.

"You just can't get the staff." he said and she laughed at the blatant pun. "Now, you, just wait. I'm busy." The Leader made a face at the Doctor, who ignored it and turned back to his friends. "Mickey, hello! And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North. Blimey, it's like This Is Your Life." He turned to Rose. "Tea! That's all I needed, a good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses. Now, first thing's first. Rhee already told me but I want to know and be honest, how do I look?" He would never tell Rose this but she had become like a little sister to him, so her opinion mattered to him.

"Er, different." Rose said.

"Good different or bad different?" he asked trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"Just different." Rose said.

"Am I ginger?" he asked hitting himself mentally for not asking sooner.

"No, you're just sort of brown." she said gesturing at her own hair.

"I wanted to be ginger." he whined and Rhee found it cute. "I've never been ginger." He spun around and smiled at Rhee. "Oh, my Rhiannon. You never gave up on me."

"I knew ya'd pull through," Rhee said in a more southern American accent than usual.

"But you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were." he said spinning around to look at Rose again. "You gave up on me. Oh, that's rude." He paused for a moment and looked lost in thought. "That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude. Rude and not ginger."

"Ya always been a bit rude," Rhee said still a bit southern than normal

"I'm sorry." Harriet said. "Who is this?"

"I'm the Doctor." he said.

"He's the Doctor." Rhee and Rose said.

"But what happened to my Doctor?" Harriet asked. "Or is it a title that's just passed on?" Rhee shook her head.

"I'm him." he said. "I'm literally him. Same man, new face. Well, new everything."

"But you can't be." Harriet said.

"Harriet Jones, we were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, it wasn't the war, it was the thought of your mother being on her own." he said.

"Oh, my God." she gasped.

"When 'd she tell ya that?" Rhee asked still sounding a bit southern.

"Did you win the election?" he asked not hearing Rhee.

"Landslide majority." Harriet smiled.

"If I might interrupt." the Leader said annoyed.

"Yes, sorry." the Doctor said. "Hello, big fellow." He smiled at the Leader.

"Who exactly are you?" the Leader asked rudely.

"Well, that's the question-" the Doctor started.

"I demand to know who you are!" the Leader yelled.

"I don't know!" the Doctor yelled back mocking the Leader. "See, there's the thing." He continued in his normal voice. "I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested." He moved toward the Leader. "Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy?" The Doctor looked at Rhee and winked at her. "Right old misery? Life and soul? Right handed? Left handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob." He paused as he came to some steppes and saw a large red button. "And how am I going to react when I see this, a great big threatening button." He jumped up the stairs and examined the button. Everyone followed him so they could see him. "A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances, am I right?"

"Let me guess. It's some sort of control matrix, hmm?" he said as he bends down to the base of the devise. "Hold on, what's feeding it?" He pops open a door at the base. "And what 've we got here? Blood?" He put his finger in the substance in the pillar. Then brought the finger to his mouth and licked it. All the humans, except Rhee, cringed at him licking the unknown substance. "Yeah, definitely blood. Human blood. A Positive, with just a dash of iron." He made a face that made Rhee laughed lightly. "Ah, but that means blood control." His face lit up and he smiled. "Blood control! Oh, I haven't seen blood control for years. You're controlling all the A Positives. Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. Because I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button which should never, ever, ever be pressed, then I just want to do this." He smacks the button really hard.

"No!" Harriet and Rose shouted.

"You killed them!" the other human man shouted.

"What do you think, big fellow?" the Doctor asked smiling at the Leader. "Are they dead?"

"We allow them to live." the Leader said.

"Allow?" the Doctor laughed. "You've no choice. I mean, that's all blood control is. A cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis." As he spoke he walked around to the platform on the other side. "You can hypnotize someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis. You can't hypnotize them to death. Survival instinct's too strong."

"Blood control was just one form of conquest." the Leader said. "I can summon the armada and take this world by force."

" Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that, of course you could." the Doctor said stammering a bit which Rhee thought was very cute. "But why? Look at these people. These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than. No, hold on. Sorry, that's The Lion King. But the point still stands. Leave them alone!"

"Or what?" the Leader said.

"Or-" the Doctor started and ran up to a alien that stood near the TARDIS. Everyone followed him. "I challenge you." All the aliens started to laugh. "Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?"

"You stand as this world's champion." the Leader stated.

"Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up." the Doctor said as he threw the robe at Rhee, who smiled at him in encouragement. "So, you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?"

"For the planet?" the Leader said as his face twisted into very angry look.

"For the planet." the Doctor agreed. The Doctor and Leader clashed swords and danced around. Rhee cursed at herself in all three languages she knew, English, French and Japanese, all because she couldn't remember what happened next. And every time she tried her head would hurt badly so she gave up and just let things happen, trusting the Doctor to be victorious.

"Look out!" Rose shouted as the Leader came close to hitting the Doctor in the back.

"Oh, yeah, that helps." he said sarcastically. "Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks." The Leader had the upper hand for awhile but the Doctor being as clever as he is hit a button leading to outside. "Bit of fresh air?" As they fought the Doctor ended up backed against the edge of the ship. Rose went to help but the Doctor put up a hand. "Stay back! Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet." She backed away. But looked at Rhee who was standing not too far away and wondered why she was so calm. Suddenly the Doctor is knocked back and the Leader takes the Doctor's hand. The hand and the sword fall to the ground below. "You cut my hand off." The Doctor sounds amazed. He looks at Rhee. She doesn't seem surprised or worried, but she gives him a look of encouragement and nods. He gets the message, she has faith in him.

"Ya! Sycorax!" the Leader shouted as the Doctor got up and smiled.

"And now I know what sort of man I am." the Doctor said smiling. "I'm lucky. Because quite by chance I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle, which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy to do this." A new hand forms where the old one was.

"Witchcraft." the Leader said.

"Time Lord." the Doctor said with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted as she threw him a sword. And he heard Rhee singing low. He didn't recolonize the song but he felt it's meaning. Her faith in him was unwavering and it gave him the strength to continue.

"Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then?" he asked.

"No arguments from me!" Rose said.

"Want to know the best bit? This new hand?" he asked with a cheeky grin. "It's a fighting hand!" He finished the last part with a Texan accent. Rhee smiled as she continued to sing, the 'Hymn of Faith' from Final Fantasy X. She didn't know what she was singing however it felt right and came from the heart. The Doctor and Leader fought again and the Doctor swiftly disarmed the Leader. "I win." Rhee stopped singing. The Doctor pointed his sword to the Leader's throat in a threatening manner.

"Then kill me." the Leader said.

"I'll spare your life if you'll take this Champion's command." the Doctor said. "Leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?"

"Yes." the Leader said.

"Swear on the blood of your species." the Doctor commanded.

"I swear." the Leader said.

"There we are, then. Thanks for that. Cheers, big fellow." the Doctor said as he moved away back to his friends.

"Bravo!" Harriet said.

"That says it all. Bravo!" Rose said.

"Magnifique," Rhee said. The Doctor smiled at her.

"Ah, not bad for a man in his jim-jams." he said as Rhee helped him get his robe back on. "Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man. Hold on, what have I got in here? A satsuma. Ah, that friend of your mothers." He looked at Rose and smiled. "He does like his snacks doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas? You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma?" Just as he finished saying that the Leader got back up and Rhee out of instinct grabbed the satsuma and threw it at the Leader's head. Hitting him square on the forehead knocking him off balance and off the ship.

The Doctor turned around as the satsuma hit the Leader and was very impressed with her. "Wow that was one hell of a throw." he said and she blushed.

"Well as I said before threatening the people I care about is the worst idea in the universe." she said finally not sounding southern at all. She smiled at him as she grabbed his hand.

"I'd say it's a bad idea," he smirked. He laughed as they walked back to the main room they first came too. "By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet, when you tell them of it's riches, it's people, it's potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this." He looked over at Rhee and grinned before adding "It is defended." The aliens teleported them back down to the Earth along with the TARDIS.

"Where are we?" Rose asked.

"We're just off Bloxom Road." Mickey laughed. "We're just round the corner, we did it!"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." the Doctor said. The ship took off leaving the Earth.

"Go on, my son! Oh, yeah!" Mickey shouted.

"Yeah! Don't come back!" Rose shouted.

"It is defended!" Mickey shouted as he hugged Rose.

"My Doctor." Harriet said.

"Prime Minister." the Doctor said as he hugged her.

"Absolutely the same man." she said. "Are there many more out there?"

"Oh, not just Sycorax." he smiled. "Hundreds of species. Thousands of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself. Every day you're sending out probes and messages and signals. This planet's so noisy. You're getting noticed more and more. You'd better get used to it."

"Rose!" Jackie shouted as she ran around the corner.

"Mum!" Rose yelled and ran up to her mother.

"Oh, talking of trouble." he said.

"Oh, my God! You did it, Rose! Oh!" Jackie said.

"You did it too!" Rose said. "It was the tea. Fixed his head."

"That was all I needed, cup of tea." the Doctor said. Then Rhee felt dizzy and started to feel like she was going faint.

"I said so." Jackie said.

"Look at him." Rose said as she turned to look back at the Doctor she saw that Rhee looked faint. "Rhee, are you alright?"

"Don't mind me," Rhee said as she waved her hand in front of her face and shook her head.

"Is it him, though?" Jackie asked. "Is it really the Doctor?" The Doctor moved to Rhee's side but knew if he asked if she was OK again she would be angry so he settled on holding her. "Oh, my God, it's the bleeding Prime Minister!" Jackie noticed the same thing Rose did Rhee wasn't good. "Are you sure you're alright, Rhee?"

"Yeah, I am." Rhee said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself.

"You left me." Jackie said to her daughter.

"I'm sorry." Rose said sincerely.

"I had all the food." Jackie said. Then there was an explosion, everyone looked up to see the ship explode.

"What is that? What's happening?" Rose asked. He let go of Rhee and moved to confront the Prime Minister.

"That was murder!" he shouted at Harriet.

"That was defense." she calmly said. "It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago."

"But they were leaving." Rhee said as she came up from behind the Doctor and leaned on him.

"You said yourself," Harriet said as she looked him. "Doctor, they'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today. Mister Llewellyn and the Major, they were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case we have to defend ourselves."

"Britain's Golden Age." he said bitterly.

"It comes with a price." she said.

"I gave them the wrong warning." he said angrily. "I should 've told them to run as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming. The human race."

"Those are the people I represent." she said. "I did it on their behalf."

"Then I should have stopped you." he said.

"What does that make you, Doctor?" she said. "Another alien threat?"

"Don't challenge me," he said firmly. "Harriet Jones, because I'm a completely new man. I could bring down your Government with a single word."

"You're the most remarkable man I've ever met, but I don't think you're quite capable of that." she said.

"No, you're right. Not a single word, just six." he said bitterly.

"I don't think so." she said.

"Six words." he said.

"Stop it!" she said.

"Six." he said as he made sure Rhee was stable. After he was confident that she wasn't gonna fall down, he walked over the other man. And bent down to whisper in his ear. "Don't you think she looks tired?" The Doctor moved back to Rhee and scoped her up in his arms.

"I can walk," she said.

"I know but you don't look like you feel good," he said as he walked with her pressed against his chest. She gave in because she couldn't lie to him, she didn't feel good at all. She sighed wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm taking you to the Med Bay." He walked over to the TARDIS and unlocked the door still holding on to Rhee. He walked in and shut the door with his foot, because he had seen Jackie, Rose, and Mickey leave to go back to their flat. When they got into the Med Bay the Doctor laid Rhee down on the table. And ran every test he could think of and they all came back normal expect she was a little dehydrated. "It's says there's nothing wrong with you," the Doctor said worriedly. "You just need some water." Suddenly a glass of water appeared beside her. "She loves you. The TARDIS I mean."

"Yeah," Rhee smiled as she took the glass of water.

"Well, I need to go change," he said. "Drink all the water."

"I'll need to shower and change too," she said just now noticing that she was in Rose's pajamas.

"Drink the water first," he said sternly as he walked off.

"Thanks," she said. She drank all of the water then went to her room. She showered and the TARDIS put out another outfit for her. The shirt was an off the shoulders made out of red satin, and a white skirt with peppermints all around it. She smiled knowing that the TARDIS had picked this out because it's Christmas. She dressed and added a pair of black flats. She decided to leave her hair down. As she brushed out her hair, after drying it, she thought about her relationship with the Doctor. She sighed as she finished brushing her hair. "I'm gonna do it!"

She got done and walked outside. The first thing she noticed was that he had moved the TARDIS in front of Rose's apartment. She smiled. Her head was still clouded after the shower, however her body and head didn't hurt. She walked up to the apartment and walked in, to see the Doctor sitting at the table along with Rose, Jackie, and Mickey. "You look great," Rose said smiling.

"Thank you," Rhee replied. "I can't take credit for the outfit, the TARDIS picked it out." She smiled warmly at them all. "Um, Jackie." She looked at Jackie, Jackie looked up to Rhee. "I would like to ask a favor of you."

"Anything Rhee," Jackie said looking confused. "But what can I help with?"

"I need a hair cut," Rhee said and everyone looked at her, in confusion.

"Why do you want your hair cut?" the Doctor asked worriedly.

"It is something I do," Rhee replied. "Whenever I decided on having a new boyfriend I cut my hair." The Doctor's eyes lit up to hear her call him her boyfriend.

"Wait," he said as he stood up and grabbed her hands, pulled them closer. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I want to be your girlfriend," she said. "And no this is not because you regenerated or because we about died." She smiled at him with love. "It's because I realized I have something to live for again. Someone who will protect me and I can protect." Everyone looked in awe of Rhee. "Did I say something funny?"

"Oh, no," Rose said with tears forming in her eyes. "It's just the way you said it sounded so beautiful,"

"You are truly an extraordinary woman," Jackie said with tears in her eyes as well. The Doctor looked at Rhee in shock, he couldn't believe that he had found her and that she loved him back. "Sure I will cut your hair. Sit here." Jackie pulled out a chair and patted the chair. "Rose please finish dinner."

"You don't have to cut your hair," he said almost pleading with her. "I like it, like this." He let go of her hands and put a hand in her hair.

"It's not for you," she said with a smile. "It's for me, a new beginning."

"OK, if this is really what you want," he said. He let her go and she nodded, she moved to sit in the chair.

"How short do you want it?" Jackie asked.

"Here," Rhee said showing Jackie that she wanted it cut to her jaw line.

"Sing to us as she's cutting your hair please," Rose said.

"Sure, something Christmasy?" Rhee asked as Jackie started to cut Rhee's hair.

"Please," Rose said. And Rhee started to sing 'Carol of the Bells'. Jackie finished Rhee's hair at the same time Rhee finished the song. Rhee dashed into the bathroom to see how it looked. She liked it, the way Jackie cut it made Rhee's hair frame her face.

"Thank you Jackie," Rhee said as she walked back into the living room. Rose finished the dinner, they were setting the table. "I hope you like it Doctor." She sounded unsure of herself. He walked over to her and smiled from the bottom of his heart.

"I love it," he said as he ran his fingers though her hair. He wasn't lying when he said he loved it because he did. The way it framed her face was beautiful. He was about to kiss her when-

"Dinner is ready," Jackie announced. "Here's our Christmas Crackers."

"What are Christmas Crackers?" Rhee asked as she sat in a chair the Doctor pulled out for her.

"You haven't heard of Christmas Crackers?" Rose asked.

"Heard of them but never seen them," Rhee said.

"Here, grab and pull," he said with a smile. She did as was asked of her and a red paper hat came out of the cracker. "Oh, that's yours." He put it on her head and she giggled. They ate as the new reported that Harriet was being considered unfit for office. The phone rang and Jackie answered it.

"It's Beth. She says go and look outside." Jackie said as she hung the phone up.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, just go outside and look." Jackie said. "Come on, shift!" They rushed outside to see ash covering everything and the ship breaking up. It looked like meteors but as Rhee's head cleared she knew what it was.

"Oh, it's beautiful. What are they, meteors?" Rose asked.

"It's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere." the Doctor said.

"This isn't snow, it's ash." Rhee said solemnly. He gave her a look of confusion.

"Okay, not so beautiful." Rose said.

"This is a brand new planet Earth." he said excitedly. "No denying the existence of aliens now. Everyone saw it. Everything 's new."

"And what about you?" Rose asked. "What are you going to do next?"

"Well, back to the TARDIS." he said. "Same old life."

"Rhee going with you?" she asked. She knew the answer but had to ask anyway because Rhee needed to hear it. Rhee wasn't the most confident in herself.

"If she'll still have me," he said looking hopefully at Rhee.

"I just said that I wanted to be your girlfriend," Rhee said rolling her eyes. "Of course I want to come with you silly."

"Good," he said proudly.

"Well, I reckon you're mad, the pair of you." Jackie said teasingly. "It's like you go looking for trouble."

"Trouble's just the bits in-between." he proclaimed. "It's all waiting out there, Jackie, and it's brand new to me. All those planets, and creatures and horizons. I haven't seem them yet! Not with these eyes." He grabbed Rhee's hand and held he close. "And it is going to be fantastic." They smiled at each other.

"God," Mickey said teasingly. "You two are so sweet you could give us cavities."

"I know," Rose said. "Try traveling with them."

"Oh, shut it!" Rhee said. "You haven't heard you and Mickey-sama. Now that's sweet." The Doctor laughed causing Rhee to turn back to him. "So, where're we going to go first?"

"Er, that way." he said pointing up. "No, hold on." He moved his hand a bit. "That way."

"That way?" she asked. He nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Oh, and I can't wait to here your candidates for our perfect song," he said with a wink.

* * *

**Notes: Now my lovely readers I would like to reach out to you, What song should be their perfect song? Please Review and tell me what you think. I will listen too all remanded song songs and most of them will end up being mentioned in the story but not all of them will get there. Let me know. You have 'til the end of the month. Because i don't intend on having her sing to him just yet because they have to go to New Earth first. -grins like an evil witch-**


	13. Pride New Earth

Chapter 13:

Pride/New Earth

By: Izzy

That night Rhee slept in the TARDIS, and she felt wonderful when she woke up. She stretched out like a cat, rubbed her eyes then noticed that the Doctor's leather jacket was laid on her dresser with a note sitting on it. She smiled and jumped up to read the note; 'We are still at Rose's flat. I didn't know if you wanted to stay with them for the rest of Christmas or if you wanted to go somewhere with me. Anyway Merry Christmas I know you loved this old coat so you can have it. I lied when I said it looked better on me. Your Doctor.' She smiled brightly and picked the jacket up, bringing it to her face to smell it. She sighed as the smell of time, Old Spice and grease graced her nose. She wondered if he would continue to use Old Spice in his regeneration.

She shrugged putting the jacket back on the dresser. She thought about a shower like she did every morning but she remembered that she had just taken one last night so she choose to go without this morning. She wondered if she was going to be allowed to choose her own close for once. She looked up to the ceiling waiting for an answer but the TARDIS remained quiet so she figured that her answer was 'yes'. Rhee looked around for a bit and decided to go dressy. A short sleeved button up purple blouse, a pair of black skinny jeans, with a pair of new black Converse to finish it off. She had to admit they Converse didn't scream dressy but she wanted to be able to run.

She walked out into the console room to find the Doctor tweaking the TARDIS. She smiled at him. Her Doctor, she liked the sound of that. "Hello my Doctor," she said with a bit of seduction in her voice.

"H-hello," he said not missing the sound of her voice as she said his name. He forced down all the feelings that arose with they way she said his name. He had to ask the question that had been on his mind all night. "What did you mean by you wanted to be my girlfriend? Because by 21st century Earth standards that can means a great number of things. It could mean that you want to have-" She walked up and put her finger on his mouth like she aways does when he's talking to much for her to answer his question.

"I mean," she said with a small laugh. "That I want the universe to know I love you and that I don't intend on being with anyone else but you." She removed her finger so he could speak again.

"Had you intended before?" he asked hoping he knew the answer.

"No," she said. "However I left our relationship open for you."

"For me?" he asked very confused.

"Yeah," she said. "I thought once you got to know me you wouldn't want someone as damaged as me. Not when a younger-" It was the Doctor's turn to put his finger on her mouth.

"Don't say another word," he said. "You're wonderful and just as damaged as me." He smiled warmly at her. "I love you and if I remember right I was the one who wanted this relationship in the first place." He removed his finger and leaned in to kiss her when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Rhee!" Rose shouted. "Doctor! You didn't get your presents!"

"Be right out Rose," Rhee shouted back with a slight giggle. "Guess that thought is going to have to wait." He groaned loudly from the missed chance to kiss her in his new body. Her touch was enhanced in this body so he wanted to know what her kiss would do to him. They walked out the doors where Rose, Jackie, and Mickey were standing waiting for them to come out. Rhee noticed that Rose was holding two gifts.

"Rhee, I want you to open mine," Rose said like an over grown child. She handed Rhee the thin rectangular box.

"Alright," Rhee said as she took the box. She tore it open and revealed a dairy and matching quill set. "Thanks so much Rose."

"Here Doctor," Rose said handing the Doctor a gift. The Doctor took the gift and unwrapped it to reveal a picture of Jack, Rose, Rhee, and the Doctor in his last form. The Doctor knew the day this was taken, it was taken the day after Solaria, Rose had framed it for him. He couldn't help but smile because it was one of the happiest days of his long life.

"Thank you Rose," he said. "I'm going to go in and get us ready to leave." She nodded.

"Rhee," Rose said Rhee looked back at Rose. "In the short time I have known you, you have become like a sister to me." She took a deep breath trying not to cry and continued. "Please come back and visit any chance you get."

"I will," Rhee said. "Because I feel the same." The two girls hugged.

"Thank you for looking after Rose," Mickey said.

"It was my pleasure," Rhee said as she released Rose. "But now it's your turn and I want her back in the condition I left her in." Rhee smiled at him and Rose giggled.

"You make me sound like a car," Rose said as she and Rhee laughed.

"Rhee," Jackie said. Mickey and Rose moved. "I know that your mother would be proud of you."

"You know what I know she would be," Rhee said proudly. "See ya later my dear friends!" She didn't wait for a reply she just slipped back into the TARDIS. She took a deep breath trying not to cry. The Doctor put the TARDIS on course when he heard the doors shut. She took another breath and ran up the the console with a smile on her face. "So where are we going?"

"Further than we've ever gone before." he replied with a cheeky grin that set Rhee's heart ablaze. The TARDIS lands and he pulls her out of the TARDIS. They get outside and she is overwhelmed by the site of the beautiful city of New New York. "It's the year five billion and twenty three. We're in the galaxy M87, and this? This is New Earth."

"Beautiful," she said breathlessly.

"Not bad." he said. "Not bad at all."

"That's amazing." she said. "What's that smell?"

"Apple grass." he said as he bent over and picked some up to show her.

"Apple grass." she said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah." he said laughing.

"Have I told you today that I love you?" she asked.  
"I think so but I will never tire of hearing you say it," he said. "Because I love you too." He grinned at her, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the TARDIS into a field over looking the city. "Here." He laid out his trench coat for them to lay on. She laid down, and he followed her. "So, the year five billion, the sun expands, the Earth gets roasted."

"The day we met," she said.

"Best day of my life." he said. "So anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars. Soon as the Earth burns up, oh yeah, they get all nostalgic, big revival movement, but then find this place. Same size as the Earth, same air, same orbit. Lovely. Call goes out, the humans move in."

"What's the city called?" she asked, knowing the answer but she just wanted to hear him say it.

"New New York." he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "It's the city of New New York. Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original, so that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York." She gave him a look of such love. "What?"

"You're so different." she said. "Don't get me wrong it's a good different."

"New New Doctor." he said as they both laughed. She never expected him to be this open and loving. He was loving to her in his previous form but now she felt his love for her coming off him in waves. It was almost overwhelming.

"You know I've never been to New York," she said. "Do you think we could go to New New York." She knew what awaited them inside but she also knew that it she didn't go and Cassandra didn't take over her body then she would do it to someone else. Rhee didn't want it happening to anyone.

"Well, I thought we might go there first." he said pointing to the large white building with a green moon on the side. She sighed low.

"I love the moon design." she said.

"That's the universal symbol for hospitals." he said smiling. "I got this. A message on the psychic paper. Someone wants to see me."

"Sorry," she said. "It's blank for me."

"Was it always blank for you?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I forgot to mention it to you before."

"That's alright," he said. "Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and ran with her all the way to the hospital. One they got to the building he stopped to let her catch her breath. "I hate hospitals."

"Wow," she teased between breaths. "A doctor that hates hospitals."

"I can't help it." he said. "I don't like hospitals. They give me the creeps."

"Don't worry I hate hospitals too," she said. "I've spent too much time in them for my taste." She cringed as she remembered all the times she had been in the hospital back home. "I will give them this, no one waiting. Defiantly not BMH."

"No shop." he said trying to get her mind off her oraginal home. "I'd like a little shop."

"I thought by now nanogenes would have cured the universe," she said remembering how they healed her.

"The human race moves on, but so do the viruses." he explained. "It's an ongoing war. Not even nanogenes could keep up."

"Cool," she said as she slowed down to see the nurses. "They're cats!"

"Now, don't stare." he teased. "Think what you look like to them, all pink and brown. That's where I'd put the shop. Right there." He stepped into the elevator just as she snapped out of it and hurried to catch up. "Ward 26, thanks!"

"Hold on! Hold on!" she shouted as the elevator doors shut.

"Oh, too late. I'm going up." he said as he started to go up.

"It's alright," she said. "There's another one."

"Ward 26." he shouted to her.

"Ward 26," she said. "Please and thank you!" The elevator started to go down and she knew what was going to happen with both the disinfectant and with Cassandra.

"Commence stage one disinfection." it announced. Rhee giggled as the disinfectant sprayed her.

"Now I know how a car at the car wash feels." she giggled as the disinfection process continued. Once done she was all dry which she found strange but shrugged and didn't question it. She stepped out to see Chip waiting for her.

"The human is clean." Chip said.

"Hey, can ya make this thing work again?" she asked. "I'm expected by the Doctor upstairs."

"This way, Rhiannon Riwitis," Chip said. She walked behind him but stopped in the hall just before the room where Cassandra was watching a movie of her at a party.

"I mean, you never know what your life is going to be like, ever." Cassandra said on the film. "I'm bored with this drink. Anyway. Oh, hello darling! Now, don't. Stop it."

"Cassandra," Rhee said bitterly.

"Peekaboo!" Cassandra said.

"Just keep away from the Doctor," Rhee demanded.

"Why?" Cassandra said. "What do you think I'm going to do? Flap him to death?"

"You always have a plan you snake." Rhee asked. "What about Gollum?"

"Oh that's just Chip. He's my pet." Cassandra said.

"I worship the mistress." Chip said.

"Moisturize me, moisturize me." Cassandra said and Chip sprayed her. "He's not even a proper life form. He's a force grown clone. I modeled him on my favorite pattern. But he's so faithful. Chip sees to my physical needs."

"What are you doing here?" Rhee said bitterly. Rhea knew the answer but didn't want Cassandra to tell the Doctor that Rhee knew about the future. She knew Cassandra would, that is why she hoped that she could block all her memories and thoughts from Cassandra once she was inside Rhee's mind.

"Chip secreted m'lady into the hospital." Chip said proudly.

"So they don't know you're here?" Rhee asked trying to sound like she didn't know.

"Chip steals medicine." Chip said. "Helps m'lady. Soothes her, strokes her-"

"Yeah," Rhee said, "I'm gonna stop you right there, Mr. Creepy."

"But I'm so alone, hidden down here." Cassandra said. "The last Human in existence."

"We talked about this." Rhee said. "They call this planet New Earth."

"A vegetable patch." Cassandra said bitterly.

"And there are millions of Humans out there." Rhee tried to argue but knew she have better luck arguing with a brick wall.

"Mutant stock." Cassandra said bitterly. Rhee sighed loudly in frustration.

"They've evolved, Cassandra." Rhee tried again because even though she disliked this thing, Cassandra still deserved a chance to change her ways. "They just evolved, like all things do. You stayed still. You stood still and let the world pass you by, well what good it do ya?

"Oh, I remember that night." Cassandra said looking at the film again. "Drinks for the Ambassador of Thrace. That was the last time anyone told me I was beautiful. After that it all became such hard work."

"Well, you've got a knack for survival, I'll give you that." Rhee said sighing.

"But I've not been idle," Cassandra said. "Rhiannon, tucked away underneath this hospital. I've been listening. The Sisters are hiding something."

"They're cats," Rhee said. "It's in their nature to hid."

"Oh these cats have deadly secrets." Cassandra said. "Hush, let me whisper. Come close."

"I'm not going anyway near you and Mr. Creepy," Rhee said. She took a step back.

"Chip, activate the psycho-graft." Cassandra commanded. Suddenly an invisible force grabbed a hold of Rhee's body.

"Cassandra," Rhee pleaded. "You don't want to do this the Doctor is with me and he will not be happy with you if you do this. He has a different face but it's still him!" The last bit she said quickly.

"The lady's moving on." Cassandra said. "It's goodbye trampoline, and hello curvy." A flash of light and Rhee fainted.

"Mistress?" Chip asked looking at Rhee.

"Moisturize me." Cassandra said using Rhee's body. Rhee was aware of what's going on couldn't control anything. She sighed. Trapped in her own body, what a prison. "How bizarre. Arms, fingers, hair! Let me see! Let me see!" Cassandra ran to the mirror and looked over Rhee's body. "Oh my God. I'm a beautiful again! Oh, curves." Cassandra wiggled her butt and noticed that Rhee's breast were large. "Oh, baby, it's like living inside a bouncy castle!" Cassandra unbuttoned a couple buttons, then bounced up and down letting the breast bounce with her. She giggled.

"The mistress is beautiful." Chip said.

"Absolutement! Oh, but look." She said looking back at where her old body was.

"Oh, the brain lead expired. My old mistress is gone." he said sadly.

"But safe and sound in here." Cassandra said pointing to Rhee's head.

"But what of Rhiannon's mind?" he asked with a small amount of concern.

"Oh, tucked away." Cassandra said. Rhee felt Cassandra trying to gain access to Rhee's memories but Rhee locked Cassandra out. "Strange, I cant access even the surface memory. She's locking me out. But she did say that the Doctor is with her. But she said he has a new face. I could use a bit of work now. Although nice rear bumper." Rhee's phone starts to play music, 'All I ever wanted' by Bass Hunter. "Oh, it seems to be playing music. Is it meant to play this music?"

"A primitive communications device." Chip said. Cassandra pressed the answer button on the phone.

"Love, what happened? Where are you?" the Doctor asked on the other side of the phone, sounding concerned. Rhee tried to shout but since she was locked away she couldn't even get Cassandra to relay messages. Rhee sighed.

"How does she speak?" Cassandra whispered.

"Old Earth North American." Chip replied.

"Wotcha." Cassandra asked. Rhee would have rolled her eyes if she had control of them.

"Where 've you been?" the Doctor teased. "How long does it take to get to Ward 26?"

"I'm on my way, governor." she said. "I shall proceed up the apples and pears."

"You'll never guess." he said with great excitement. "I'm with the Face of Boe. Remember him?"

"Of course I do." she said bitterly. "That big old boat race."

"I'd better go." he said. "See you in a minute." She hung the phone up and smiled.

"This Doctor man is dangerous." Chip warned.

"Dangerous and clever." she said with a sinister smile. "I might need a mind like his. The Sisterhood is up to something. Remember that Old Earth saying, never trust a Nun? Never trust a Nurse. And never trust a cat. Perfume?" Chip handed her a small spray bottle. She put it in between Rhee's breast. Cassandra adjusted so the bottle set comfortably. She took off to the elevator. "Ward 26, now."

"There you are." the Doctor said as she stepped out of the elevator. "Come and look at this patient." He pulled her to show her a patient. "Marconi's Disease. Should take years to recover. Two days. I've never seen anything like it. They've invented a cell washing cascade. It's amazing. Their medical science is way advanced. And this one." He pulled her to another patient. "Pallidome Pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine. I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this. Because if they've got the best medicine in the world, then why is it such a secret?"

"I can't Adam and Eve it." she said with a slightly British accent. Rhee found it laughable that Cassandra was talking like an idiot.

"What's, what's. what's with the voice?" the Doctor asked. He was worried because after the Vortex, the headaches, and the feeling in the back of his mind that was her weakening, now she is acting very strange. It bothered him that she was going to take back what she said that morning.

"Oh, I don't know." Cassandra said seductively. "Just larking about. New Earth, new me." She ran her hand through her hair.

"Well, I can talk. New New Doctor." he said with cute smile.

"Mmm, aren't you just." she said. She launched herself at him, placing her lips firmly on his lips. She raked her fingernails through his hair. She broke away leaving the Doctor looking speechless. "T-T-Terminal's this way. Phew." Rhee wanted to roll her eyes again. She hoped that the Doctor could see through Cassandra's act, but knew he probably wouldn't.

"Yep, still got it." he said once his brain caught up. But then something in the back of his mind reminded him of the kisses he had shared with her when he was in his last form. It didn't feel the same. He shook his head, he figured it only felt different because of his new regeneration so he pushed the thought aside. He joined her at the terminal, scanning it with the Sonic. "Nope, nothing odd. Surgery, post-op, nano-dentistry. No sign of a shop. They should have a shop."

"No, it's missing something else." she said. "When I was downstairs, those Nurse Cat Nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it?"

"You're right, love." he said with a big smile. "Well done."

"Why would they hide a whole department?" she asked. "It's got to be there somewhere. Search the sub-frame."

"What if the sub-frame's locked?" he asked.

"Try the installation protocol." she replied.

"Yeah." he said. Finding it strange that she knew so much about how this computer worked. "Of course. Sorry. Hold on." He was growing more worried about Rhee the more he was with her. He used his Sonic to search as was asked. The wall opened up a corridor. "Intensive Care. Certainly looks intensive." They walk down to a large room with lots of stasis chambers. He opened one of them to reveal a really sick man. The Doctor sighed knowing what was going on.

"That's disgusting." she said. "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he whispered. He closed the door and then moved to the next one where a woman was in this one.

"What disease is that?" she asked in disgust.

"All of them." he said sadly. He sighed now knowing without a shadow of a doubt that Rhee was not really Rhee but he wanted double check. "Every single disease in the galaxy. They've been infected with everything."

"What about us? Are we safe?" Cassandra asked.

"The air's sterile. Just don't touch them." he said all emotion left his voice.

"How many patients are there?" she asked.

"They're not patients." he said still emotionless. But Rhee could feel his anger. She was surprised that Cassandra couldn't feel it.

"But they're sick." she said.

"They were born sick." he said with disgust. "They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm."

"Why don't they just die?" she said harshly.

"Plague carriers." he said. "The last to go."

"It's for the greater cause." Novice Hame said.

"Novice Hame, When you took your vows, did you agree to this?" he asked bitterly.

"The Sisterhood has sworn to help." she replied.

"What, by killing?" he said trying to remain calm.

"But they're not real people." Novice Hame replied. "They're specially grown. They have no proper existence."

"What's the turnover, hmm?" he said hastily. "Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousands? For how many years? How many!"

"Mankind needed us." she replied with desperation. "They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle, but the results were too slow, so the Sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh."

"These people are alive!" he nearly shouted.

"But think of those Humans out there, healthy and happy, because of us." she tried to reason with him.

"If they live because of this, then life is worthless." he said.

"But who are you to decide that?" she said.

"I'm the Doctor." he proclaimed. "And if you don't like it, if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't one. It stops with me." Cassandra put a hand on his shoulder reminding him of the other thing he was mad about.

"Just to confirm." she said poking her head over his shoulder. "None of the humans in the city actually know about this?"

"We thought it best not." Novice Hame said.

"Hold on." he said remaining as calm as his overprotective mind would let him. "I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. One thing I can't understand. What have you done to Rhee?"

"I don't know what you mean." she said.

"And I'm being very, very calm." he said letting his anger come out a little in his voice. "You want to be aware of that. Very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Rhee's head, I want it reversed."

"We haven't done anything." she said.

"I'm perfectly fine." Cassandra said moving away from him a few steps. He turned to look at her.

"These people are dying, and Rhee would care!" he exclaimed.

"I'm your Rhee I promise," she said. Cassandra hoped she could convince him of this because she needed more time.

"I'll believe you if you can tell me why you cut your hair," he said.

"I felt like a change," she replied simply. She walked back to him and tried to hug him but he pushed her back a bit.

"You're not Rhee," he said sternly.

"Oh, all right, clever clogs. Smarty pants. Lady-killer." she said letting her true accent shine through.

"What's happened to you?" he said still trying to remain calm.

"I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and your mind to find it out. " she said standing a bit more provocatively than Rhee would.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The last human." she whispered in his ear.

"Cassandra?" he asked in confusion.

"Wake up and smell the perfume." she said spraying him with the perfume that she had between her breasts. He fainted instantly, and she smirked.

"You've hurt him." Novice Hame said. "I don't understand. I'll have to fetch Matron."

"You do that, because I want to see her." Cassandra said. "Now, run along. Sound the alarm!" She laughed. Rhee fought for control but lacked the energy and strength to overpower Cassandra. She stuffed him into a empty cell. A few minutes later she heard him stirring.

"Let me out!" he shouted. "Let me out!"

"Aren't you lucky there was a spare?" she said. "Standing room only."

"You've stolen Rhee's body." he said.

"Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you," she said. "Doctor. And now, that's exactly what I've got. One thousand diseases. They pump the patients with a top-up every ten minutes. You've got about three minutes left. Enjoy." Even though he knew it was Cassandra saying it in Rhee's body it hurt to hear those words come from her mouth.

"Just let Rhee go, Cassandra!" he half pleaded half demanded.

"I will. As soon as I've found someone younger, then I'll junk her with the waste." she said. And just when he thought he couldn't get any madder at Cassandra, she says that. He is now so mad he's shaking. But he knows that from here he can't do anything. "Now hushaby. It's showtime." Chip came up from behind her.

"Anything we can do to help?" Nurse Jatt asked.

"Straight to the point," Cassandra said. "Whiskers. I want money."

"The Sisterhood is a charity." Matron Casp said. "We don't give money. We only accept."

"The humans across the water pay you a fortune, and that's exactly what I need." Cassandra said. "A one-off payment, that's all I want. Oh, and perhaps a yacht. In return for which, I shall tell the city nothing of your institutional murder. Is that a deal?"

"I'm afraid not." Matron Casp said.

"I'd really advise you to think about this." Cassandra said. Rhee snickered in the back of her head.

"Oh, there's no need. I have to decline." Matron Casp said.

"I'll tell them, and you've no way of stopping me." Cassandra said. "You're not exactly Nuns with Guns. You're not even armed."

"Who needs arms when we have claws?" Matron Casp said as she revealed her claws.

"Well, nice try. Chip? Plan B." Cassandra called over her shoulder. Chip ran over to a near by lever and pulled it letting the Doctor and lots of sick people out. She smirked.

"What 've you done?" he shouted at her.

"Gave the system a shot of adrenaline, just to wake them up." she said. "See you!" She ran off followed by Chip.

"Don't touch them!" the Doctor shouted to the cat nurses. "Whatever you do, don't touch!" He ran after Cassandra and Chip. As they ran the locks start to blow behind them.

"Oh, my God." she said as they could stop for a moment without being touched.

"What the hell have you done?" he shouted.

"It wasn't me." she said innocently.

"One touch and you get every disease in the world, and I want that body safe, Cassandra." he said to her as they started to run again. "We've got to go down."

"But there's thousands of them!" she whined.

"Run! Down! Down! Go down!" he shouted. "Keep going! Go down!" She ran to the elevator and tried to call one. "No, the lifts have closed down. That's the quarantine. Nothing 's moving."

"This way!" she shouted as she led the Doctor and Chip back to the room she was originally in. But Chip got cut off by a large group of the sick.

"Someone will touch him." the Doctor said as he tried to go back for Chip.

"Leave him!" she shouted. And if Rhee could she'd kicked Cassandra for that. Chip was still her responsibility. "He's just a clone thing. He's only got a half life. Come on!"

"Mistress!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry, I can't let her escape." the Doctor said looking truly sorry at Chip. But ran after Cassandra.

"My Mistress!" Chip shouted. The Doctor and Cassandra got to where she had hidden before. She tried another exit and found more sick so she quickly shut the door.

"We're trapped! What am I going to do?" she asked in a panic.

"Well, for starters, you're going to leave that body." he demanded. "That psycho-graft is banned on every civilized planet. You're compressing Rhee to death." Rhee wanted to shout that she was safe and Cassandra could stay if she didn't kiss him again. But she couldn't hear Rhee and she had not control of her body.

"But I've got nowhere to go." Cassandra said. "My original skin's dead."

"Not my problem." he said bitterly. "You can float as atoms in the air. Now, get out. Give her back to me."

"You asked for it." she said. She takes a deep breath and exhales into the Doctor.

"Goddess that was weird," Rhee said.

"Oh, my. This is different." Cassandra said.

"Cassandra," Rhee said.

"Goodness me, I'm a man." Cassandra said. "Yum. So many parts. And hardly used. Oh, oh, two hearts! Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba!"

"We need to talk," Rhee said.

"Oo, he's slim, and a little bit foxy." Cassandra said.

"You have no idea," Rhee said. "But we need to convince him that you in me is a good idea."

"What?" Cassandra asked. "He won't think it is and why would you help me?"

"Now, don't get me wrong," Rhee said. "I still don't like you but everyone deserves a chance to live. This is only until he can get you to somewhere they can make a descent body for you."

"You know him better than me, how can I?" Cassandra asked.

"Tell him I said, I will be OK. I promise on 'her'." Rhee smiled at Cassandra. And just before Cassandra could switch back the sick burst into the room.

"What do we do? What would he do? The Doctor, what the hell would he do?" she asked tapping Rhee's arm. Rhee shook her head.

"Ladder. Looks like up is the only way from here." Rhee said as she moved toward the ladder only to be shoved out of the way by Cassandra.

"Out of the way!" Cassandra said. After Cassandra was on the ladder they both climbed as fast as they could. They were almost at the door when the Matron grabbed Rhee's leg.

"Let go!" Rhee shouted.

"All our good work." Matron Casp said. "All that healing. The good name of the Sisterhood. You have destroyed everything."

"Go and play with a ball of string!" Cassandra yelled down.

"Everywhere, disease." Matron Casp said. "This is the human world. Sickness!" Rhee really hoped that her training with Jack paid off. She held on to the ladder with both hands but used her other foot to kick the Matron off Rhee.

"Move!" Rhee commanded. She knew the sick weren't far behind the Matron.

"Maximum quarantine. Divert all shuttles." was announced over the loudspeaker.

"Cassandra now is your chance you have to tell him what I told you to tell him!" Rhee said.

"Hold on tight." She said. She transferred back to Rhee.

"Bounce again. Open it!" Cassandra demanded.

"Not till you get out of her." he demanded.

"She told me to tell you," she said trying to remember the words Rhee used. "'I will be OK. I promise on 'her'.'" He smiled because he knew what Rhee meant by 'her,' she meant she promised on the TARDIS as she had once made him.

"I'll go along for now but I want you out of her when this is over!" he shouted as he opened the door. They got through the doors and Cassandra stumbled. She fell to the floor.

"Rhiannon felt them," Cassandra said. "She shared what she felt from them, they've never been touched. There whole lives and no once have they been touched. They are only reaching out to touch us." His face softened a bit. His clever Rhiannon. He reached his hand out to help Cassandra up. They ran back into Ward 26. Clovis came after them with a metal chair.

"We're safe! We're safe! We're safe! We're clean! We're clean! Look, look." he said as they showed Clovis their bare skin.

"Show me your skin." she demanded.

"Look, clean." he said. "Look, if we'd been touched, we'd be dead. So how's it going up here? What's the status?"

"There's nothing but silence from the other wards." she said. "I think we're the only ones left. And I've been trying to override the quarantine. If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad."

"You can't do that. If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine." he said sternly.

"I am not dying in here." she said.

"We can't let a single particle of disease get out." he stressed trying to get her to understand. "There is ten million people in that city. They'd all be at risk. Now, turn that off!"

"Not if it gets me out." she said.

"All right, fine." he said. "So I have to stop you lot as well. Suits me. Cassandra, Novice Hame, everyone! Excuse me, your Grace." He moved around gathering the things he would need for his idea. "Get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it!" He put a rope around him and with the help of Cassandra he made a vest of the medication. "How's that? Will that do?"

"I don't know. Will it do for what?" Cassandra asked. He moved to the elevator and opened the doors. "The lifts aren't working."

"Not moving." he corrected. "Different thing. Here we go." He put the Sonic between his teeth, backing up as far as he could.

"But you're not going to-" she started. He ran and jumped in to the elevator shaft, grabbing a hold of the elevator cable. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going down!" he exclaimed as he attached a metal disk to the elevator cable. "Come on!"

"Not in a million years." she said.

"I need another pair of hands." he said. "What do you think? If you're so desperate to stay alive, why don't you live a little?" The sick people entered the area that she was in.

"Seal the door!" Clovis shouted as she sealed off the ward.

"No!" Cassandra shouted as she repeated what he had done but she jumped on to his back. "You're completely mad. I can see why she loves you."

"Going down!" he shouted as he released the brake on the disk . Which made them glide down the elevator shaft at an alarming rate. She screamed as they dissented. She sighed as they landed.

"Well, that's one way to lose weight." she said.

"Now, listen. When I say so, take hold of that lever." he said as he moved to a vat.

"There's still a quarantine down there, we can't-" she started

"Hold that lever!" he yelled. He ripped open the packages with his teeth. "I'm cooking up a cocktail. I know a bit about medicine myself." He finished poring the packages into the vat. "Now, that lever's going to resist. But keep it in position. Hold onto it with everything you've got."

"What about you?" she asked.

"I've got an appointment." he said with a smile. "The Doctor is in." He jumped into the elevator. "I'm in here! Come on!"

"Don't tell them." she shouted down to him.

"Pull that lever!" the Doctor shouted. She pulled the lever a little harder. "Come and get me. Come on! I'm in here! Come on!"

"Commence stage one disinfection." was announced over the loudspeaker.

"Hurry up! Come on!" he shouted. "Come on, come on. All they want to do is pass it on. Pass it on!"

"Pass on what?" she shouted. "Pass on what?"

"Pass it on!" the Doctor shouted happily. He helped her down.

"What did they pass on?" she said. "Did you kill them? All of them?"

"No. That's your way of doing things." he said happily as he exited the elevator. "I'm the Doctor, and I cured them." One of the girls he cured comes up and hugs him. "That's right. Hey, there we go, sweetheart. Go to him. Go on, that's it. That's it. It's a new sub-species, Cassandra. A brand new form of life. New humans! Look at them. Look! Grown by cats, kept in the dark, fed by tubes, but completely, completely alive. You can't deny them, because you helped create them. The human race just keeps on going, keeps on changing. Life will out! Ha!"

"This is the NNYPD. Please step away from the shuttles." was announced outside. Shortly after the Doctor was able to dry off.

"All staff will present themselves to the officers for immediate arrest." was announced over the loudspeaker. "I repeat, immediate arrest. All new life forms will be cataloged and taken into care. All visitors to the hospital will be required to make a statement to the NNYPD."

"The Face of Boe!" he shouted as he remembered the whole reason he was there in the first place. He ran back to Ward 26 where the Face of Boe. She was not too far behind the Doctor. "You were supposed to be dying."

"There are better things to do today." the Face of Boe said. "Dying can wait."

"Oh, I hate telepathy." she said. "Just what I need, a head full of big face." The Doctor shushed her.

"I have grown tired with the universe," the Face of Boe said. "Doctor, but you have taught me to look at it anew."

"There are legends, you know, saying that you're millions of years old." the Doctor said with a smile.

"There are?" the Face of Boe said. "That would be impossible."

"Wouldn't it just." the Doctor said with a smile. "I wanted to thank you."

"Whatever for?" the Face of Boe said.

"Rhee," the Doctor said. Rhee wanted to smile. While it's true the Face of Boe is how she got her foot in the TARDIS door but she still didn't know how she came to be in this universe.

"I did nothing," the Face of Boe said. "She did it all on her own. She is an amazing woman."

"That she is," the Doctor said.

"So Rhee," the Face of Boe said. "How are you doing?"

_I'm OK,_ Rhee said. The Face of Boe could hear her even though everyone else including Cassandra.

_I'm glad to hear that. _He said.

_You can hear me! _ She exclaimed.

"I'm not Rhiannon," Cassandra said getting upset that he would mistake them.

"I know," he said.

"I got the impression there was something you wanted to tell me." the Doctor said changing the subject.

"A great secret." the Face of Boe said.

"So the legend says." the Doctor replied.

"It can wait." the Face of Boe said.

"Oh, does it have to?" the Doctor said almost whining.

"We shall meet again," the Face of Boe said. "Doctor, Rhee, for the third time, for the last time, and the truth shall be told. Until that day," He teleported away.

"That is enigmatic. That, that is, that is textbook enigmatic." the Doctor said in awe. "And now for you." He turned to Cassandra.

"But everything 's happy." she pleaded. "Everything 's fine. Can't you just leave me?"

"You've lived long enough." he said anger lacing his voice. "Leave that body and end it, Cassandra."

"I don't want-" she started but was interrupted by Rhee. She flooded Cassandra's mind with images of Matt and Jenny. Then their death. Cassandra started to cry.

"What's wrong?" he said shocked at her sudden fit of crying.

"Rhee," Cassandra choked out. "She had a family." Then Rhee showed Cassandra what her life is like now with the Doctor.

_Please don't keep my body_ Cassandra finally heard Rhee, but Rhee had to focus and it hurt. _I agreed to borrow not keep._

"Yes." he said sadly. "She lost her husband and daughter to a fire."

"But she's happy with you now," Cassandra said sadly. "I would be taking that away. I've never been happy. She showed me how you make her feel." She took a deep breath. "I'll leave once I have a suitable-"

"Mistress!" Chip exclaimed as he ran in to the ward.

"Oh, you're alive." she said in disgust.

"I kept myself safe for you, mistress." he said proudly. Then a thought popped in her head. Rhee sighed know what would happen.

"A body. And not just that, a volunteer." Cassandra said.

"Don't you dare. He's got a life of his own." the Doctor said.

"But I worship the mistress." Chip countered. "I welcome her."

"You can't, Cassandra, you-" the Doctor started. Before he could finish Cassandra left Rhee's body and went into Chip. Rhee about collapsed but the Doctor caught her before she hit the floor.

"Oh! You all right?" he said standing her back up. She about fell again and he caught her again. "Whoa! Okay?"

"Yeah," she said softly. He helped her stand up right again. "Hi there," She winked at him.

"Hello." he said beaming. "Welcome back." He wanted to kiss her so bad.

"Oh, sweet Lord." Cassandra said. "I'm a walking doodle."

"You can't stay in there." he said. "I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair. I can take you to the city. They can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done."

"Well, that would be rather dramatic, and that is what Rhee suggested." she said. "Possibly my finest hour, and certainly my finest hat, but I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little Chip is only a half-life, and he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last-" She stopped in mid sentence and fell to her knees. Rhee and the Doctor were at her side in seconds.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Cassandra said. "I'm dying, but that's fine."

"I can take you to the city." he offered.

"No, you won't." she said. "Everything 's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me any more. You're right, Doctor. It's time to die, and that's good."

"Come on." he said. "There's one last thing I can do." They helped Cassandra up and walked her to the TARDIS. Once inside Rhee smiled at them.

"I'm sorry, Cassandra," she said. "I can't go with you." He gave her a strange look. "I'm tired." He nodded. "But good luck Cassandra." She turned to leave but stopped before she reached the hall she turned back around to face Cassandra. "You are beautiful." Cassandra looked at Rhee in confusion and shock. "I really mean it you're beautiful."

"Thank you," Cassandra said with tears in her eyes. He smiled at Rhee with all the love he felt for her, because he knew what she meant. She was talking about inner beauty. Cassandra just wanted to be beautiful but in the process she lost her inner beauty but in the short time she had been in Rhee's body, Cassandra had changed, for the better. Rhee had done that, and he couldn't be prouder to call her, his.

* * *

**Notes: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I had fun writing it because this is one of my favorite Ten episodes. Anyway, I wanted to let you know thank you for all those that have given me idea's for their perfect song. I won't take anymore suggestions after the 22nd because i am going to work my tail off trying to post my next chapter on the 23rd. And all whovians know why! -squalls like a little girl-**


	14. Singing and looking for her home

**Warning: Sexual content. **

Chapter 14

Singing And Looking For Her Home

By: Izzy

The Doctor sat in the library reading, 'The Giver' by Lois Lowry. Rhee had told him it was one of her favorite stories. And he could see why, even though it was a children's book it was good. He was hook, because in a strange way he understood the main character. Being born different than society wanted you to be. So they demanded that take a responsibility that you don't want. So you run from it. That is what he had done. He sighed loudly, lying the book on his lap. He then heard soft footsteps, he turned to see Rhee coming in to the library. The look on her face scared him, she looked half dead and like she'd been crying. "What's wrong, Love?" he asked as he jumped over the sofa and ran to her side. He hugged her and she held on for dear life and she shook.

"I had a nightmare," she sobbed.

"What do you need from me?" he asked truly concerned for her.

"Hold me," she pleaded as her body was raked with sobs.

"If you want to talk about it I might be able to help you with it," he said. Her whole body trembled as she cried harder and tightened her grip to the point her knuckles were white. This concerned him, what could cause the woman that could stare down a Dalek and heal people to be so upset? "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. I'm not trying to push you."

"I know," she said as she sniffed. Her head was buried in his chest and she wouldn't let him move and inch. It must have been bad. He held her tighter as well.

'I don't know what words I can say. The wind has a way to talk to me.

Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby, I pray for reply.

I'm ready. Quiet day calms me oh, serenity.

Someone please tell me. Oh, mm, what is it they say?

Maybe I will know one day. I don't know what words I can say.

The wind has a way to talk to me. Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby.'

She sang into his chest but he heard every word of it. It was a sad song but somehow it made her stop crying. "That was beautiful," he said. She loosen her grip on him and looked up at him.

"I can't take credit for it," she said. "It's from an old anime I used to watch." She sighed. "It's called Milfina's song. She's an android, that thought she was human. But she falls in love. She sang the song because she was confused about herself. I sing it when I'm upset. I didn't work last time I tried it, which led to the drunken depression episode. But I thought maybe if I combined two things that help calm me down I might work." He nodded.

"So better?" he asked, she nodded and softly smiled at him.

"It was about feeling unwanted," she said. He looked at her confused. "My nightmare. Things were said that didn't make me feel wanted."

"Oh, Rhee," he said softly with love. "I will always want you." She smiled softly. "Let's sit down you're still shaking." He helped her to the sofa. She sat down and he picked up the book he had dropped on floor when he ran to her.

"So you're reading it," she smiled. "I didn't think you would."

"I wanted to know what you liked about it so much," he said. "I get it." He sat the book on an end table and then sat down beside her pulling her so she could lay against him.

"Thank you," she said as she relaxed against him.

"What for?" he asked.

"Being here for me," she said. "Loving me, wanting me, forgiving me, holding me, and all the other things I can't think of to say thank you for." He beamed at her but she couldn't see.

"Then I, thank you," he said.

"What for?" she asked.

"For being just what I need when I need it," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. She squeaked, and he laughed at it. "So cute." She blushed.

"If you really wanna here me squeak then tickle me," she said then her eyes widened. "That was not an invitation to tickle me." He laughed, and she smiled. "I love your laugh."

"Why thank you," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said right before he captured her lips with his. The kiss was soft and loving. It sent chills down his spine, he could taste her so much better in this body then his last. She tasted of bananas and chocolate. He wondered if that's how she always tasted. This body was so much more sensitive, he could feel a heat growing where a heat shouldn't be. He broke the kiss.

"Blimey," he said.

"You can say that again," she said. She had kissed his last body many times but this body made her feel so much hotter. She was glad he broke the kiss she didn't want to rush sex. Even though her body was ready, beyond ready. She wanted to wait a bit longer. No regrets. "That was," She paused trying to find the right word. Then she found it, his word. "Fantastic."

"Couldn't agree more," he smiled at her. He knew he was going to have to fix his growing problem but he didn't want to leave her there on her own. "Will you be OK if I go shower?"

"As long as your right back," she said as she slid off him and back to the other side of the sofa.

"I promise," he said as he leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She visibly shivered.

"Come to think of it I need something from my room," she said as she got up with him. They walked together in silence.

They reached his room first, he disappeared into it. She went to her room and removed her black night gown, she wore nothing underneath. She sat on the couch, and started to play with her nipples imagining it was him not her. She moaned and with her right hand she reached down to her core. She started to rub it, she moaned and squirmed under her touch. It had been so long since she had anyone touching her even herself. She usually just took a shower or made herself depressed. This time she didn't want to leave it be. She rubbed, teased and moaned, all the while imagining it was him. She plunged her fingers deep inside herself, her breath got caught in her throat as she worked herself up. It didn't take long for her to come. As she came she shouted, "Doctor!" But she still wasn't satisfied. But she knew it would help he cope not satisfy her. She had to ignore it for now. She sighed.

Meanwhile the Doctor was in his room, he removed all his layers and jumped into the shower. He took hold of his shaft and pumped vigorously. He damned this sensitive body, if he couldn't get control of this he wouldn't be able to kiss her. He imagined her on her knees in the shower with him using her wonderful mouth on his hard shaft. He moaned at the thought of her beneath him. He was glad his room was soundproof. He then heard faint moaning that didn't come from him. She's masturbating too? The thought of her touching herself then rolled into his mind. He shallowed hard. His pass increased as her moaning increased. Then he heard her call his name as she came, which was enough to drive him to his own ending. He shouted "Rhiannon!" as he came. He panted even with bypass respiratory system somethings still winded him like sex or in this case heavy masturbation.

He wondered if they were both masturbating to the thought of each other why don't they take the next step? He was going to have to ask her to marry him. But could he just marry her in the human sense or would he want her in the Gallifreyan sense too? Would she even want to marry him in the traditions of his home planet? And what about her family would she want him to break down the wall of the universe just to let her family see her get married? But they had seen it twice. That's right she had been married twice before. He sighed as all this thoughts burned into his brain as worry. He finished his shower, and dressed in a new suit, this one was blue pinstripe instead of the brown one he normally wore.

He walked out of his room and she ran right into him. She didn't fall but she looked at him in shock. Had he done something wrong? He wondered. "Rhee?" he asked. His only reply was incoherent babbling. "What's wrong?" He was starting to get concerned.

"Nothing," she said breathlessly. "Just you're," She paused not in thought but in awe. "So hot!" He laughed, so she likes this suit. He had to remember that. "Well I'm awake now." She blushed and left toward the kitchen. He smiled whole heartedly, following her to the kitchen.

"Are you going to cook something?" he asked still smiling.

"Yeah," she said. "Since I'm up I figured why not?" She didn't even look at him while she spoke to him. "Banana pancakes?"

"Those sound fantastic!" he said. "Call me when they're done. I'll be in the console room." He continued to smile even down the hall. He got to the console room and looked at the console. He wasn't even in the mood to tinker with the TARDIS. All he wanted to do was be at her side. That is when he made up his mind. He would ask her to marry him. He just had to choose when carefully, he already knew of a few dates that were taboo. March 25th, March 26th, and July 4th. He shuddered at the memory of July 4th, she locked herself up in her room and when she realized it was July 4th. She later explained that it was her daughter's birthday.

He had to choose a day that wouldn't cause her any pain. To her it was still July. He knew July wouldn't work. Maybe August or November? He ran his fingers through his hair, this was tough. Also wondered if she would want a ring. Humans did rings and marriage vows. But wait she was Wiccan what do they do for marriage again? Hand-fasting, that's right. But that was all based on the coven's approval. Wait was she in a coven back in her dimension? She had never said. She never talked about home much. Only the pain.

"All done," she said surprising him. He jumped and turned around to see her. His confusion left him again. He had to make this work. Hand-fasting or Gallifreyan it didn't matter to him. Hell if she wanted both he'd do it. He nodded finally and she led him back to the kitchen. They sat at the table and his confusion returned so he thought it wasn't a bad breakfast topic.

"Um," he started and she looked up at him and smiled. "Were you part of a coven?"

"Wow," she said. "That was random." She laughed, laughing was good right? He hoped. "No, I disagreed with a lot of coven goers."

"Ahh," he said with a small almost inaudible sigh of relief. "So no one to pass judgment." He most said that last part to himself.

"You're super nervous," she stated. "Pass judgment? Well if anyone would 'pass judgment' on you would be my parents, friends, and Matt's family."

"Matt's family?" he asked more nervous than before. "You still talk to them?"

"When I was in my universe yeah," she responded. "His grandparents love me to death, and his mom well she is just his mom. I love her don't get me wrong but she has always been a bit overbearing." He understood overbearing, hell the Time Lords invented overbearing. "But my Mum would love you to pieces." She smiled. "And my dad, well he wouldn't care so long as it didn't effect his life much." Anger swelled inside him, how could a father not love their child. He had love all his child and grandchildren but not all of them loved him in return. He was a rebel and they were Time Lords through and through. "My sister might give you hell about it, but not too much. Her husband would be the one that would be hard to impress. Then there's Toddles, my best human male friend. I hope you're not jealous cause I have a lot male friends and some of them aren't the most appropriate."

"Well I can't promise that," he said. "But I will try not to be jealous."

"Well I showed you most of my friends in the book," she said an he nodded. "Toddles, Bry, Aaron, Andrew, and Chuck."

"Yes," he said. "You also said Todd is like your brother, Bry is not interested in you either, Aaron is married and Andrew and Chuck are a couple."

"You remembered!" she exclaimed. While they talked they had eaten most of the food she had prepared.

"Of course," he said with a smile. He would always remember every word spoke. "So if we happen to meet them, what could I do to impress them as your man?"

"Well," she started. "Most of them, just keep me happy." She took another bite. "And like I said my sister might give you hell about being with me but don't worry that how she says she likes someone." She started to laugh, he gave her a puzzled look. "If we go there you'll see how much she loves me 'cause she'll punch me in the face."

"Punch you in the face?" he said in horror.

"Yeah," she said. "She's probably freaking out, hell she probably called the Air Force to find me." He felt a stab as he remembered how she said she ended up on Platform One. She didn't get to say goodbye. He had to find a way for her to choose between worlds or say goodbye at the very least. Though he didn't know how he was going to be able to take watching her get punched in the face. He rather liked her face. "But that is wishful thinking. No way home." She didn't say it sadly just like she had accepted it a long time ago.

"Thank you the food was brilliant," he said honestly. "I'm going to do some repairs to the TARDIS." No, he was going to search for a crack in Time and Space to get them to her universe so she could at least say goodbye. "You look like you need more sleep."

"Yeah," she said, then she remembered watch had promised. "When I wake up again I want to sing to you those candidates, for our perfect song." He nodded.

"Rest well, Love." he said with a smile.

"I'll try Doctor," she said.

She slept seven hours waking up feeling refreshed. She decided to dress in a t-shirt and skinny jeans. She stretched and walked into the console room. She found him staring intensely at the monitor as if he were looking for something he couldn't find. Then her heart stopped as she realized not only was he still in that sexy blue suit still, he was wearing the glasses. She had to remind herself to breath. He turned to see her, he smiled widely and if she wasn't already hot and bothered by him after that smile she was done in. He was just so sexy and she couldn't understand how it was legal on any world for one man to be that sexy. "Rhee," he said her name and she about died right then. She was experiencing Sexy Doctor overload. "Are you alright? You look a little flushed."

"F-f-f-fine." she stammered over her word, then damned the skinny jeans she had put on. She wanted to tease him with them but now that she was hot and bothered it was too tight for her. She breathed deep. "I-i-if you still want me to sing I'll go change and meet you in the room." She couldn't even think of what it was called. He flashed her that smile again so she turned around and headed back to her room. She shallowed hard, he was going to drive her insane, she knew it. He was going to make her completely bat shit insane with how hot he is. Two years without sex for a human of any gender is a long time, but she hadn't done anything since her husband and she didn't want to break that just yet. But damn it all if the Doctor wasn't making this harder than it had to be. She sighed and moved to her room to see a dress lying out for her.

Meanwhile at the stage he made for her, he waited for her. He thought she was fine in what she had on but she seemed uncomfortable in what she had on. Or was it him in his blue suit that had caused her to be flushed. He heard the soft clank of high heels. Wait, high heels? He looked up and saw her on the stage in a long TARDIS blue Celtic dress. His hearts stopped beating and his respiratory bypass system kicked in reminding him to breath. She was glowing in the light from the stage and that dress. Why did she look so good in TARDIS blue? He had always wondered that but in that dress it just seemed right. And the necklace he gave her, it made his hearts just melt at the sight of the beauty before him.

"OK," she said. "The first one I have is called 'A thousand years.'" She started to sing it and he loved the way it sounded. But he didn't feel it fit both of them. How he felt about her yes but not her. She couldn't live that long, and she had a husband before now. She finished singing it and smiled. "So?"

"Brilliant but next," he said, she nodded.

"'Gotta be somebody'" she said then began to sing. He knew this means a lot to her so he would give her his honest opinion. She finished singing and looked to him.

"Sorry not feeling it," he said. She nodded.

"'I don't wanna miss a thing'" she said then started singing. He felt this song was closer to how both felt but it didn't feel right. She finished singing and looked to him. He shook his head. She nodded. "'Home'" As she started to sing he felt it. This was it.

Hold on, to me as we go  
As we roll down this unfamiliar road  
And although this wave (wave) is stringing us along  
Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
You've get lost, you've can always be found

Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Oo-oo-oo-oo

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Oo-oo-oo-oo  
Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa

Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa

Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa

Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa

Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found

Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

(Come on!)

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Ao-oo-oo-oo

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Ao-oo-oo-oo

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Ao-oo-oo-oo

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Ao-oo-oo-oo  
Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa

_Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa_

_Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa_

_Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa_

"That's it!" he exclaimed. "It's perfect for us." He was so happy he ran up on to the stage and hugged her. He picked her up and spun her around as they laughed. He sat her down and couldn't help himself he kissed her firmly on the lips and her hands went straight to his hair as they kissed. There it was again the taste of bananas and chocolate, this time there was another taste that he couldn't quite make out. But the thought lost traction in his mind as she nibbled on his bottom lip. He couldn't help but moan. She broke the kiss and smiled slyly at him. She'd done it on purpose.

"I'm going to go and watch an anime," she said with a smile. She quickly gave him a peck on the lips then walked back to her room. He was left wanting her more. He had to hurry and find that crack.

Over the course of the next couple months they didn't have much contact. He was busy looking for the crack in time and space, while she watched anime. She didn't come out of her room aside from to cook and eat. He found it odd that she wasn't in the console room once in a while, at first he chopped it up to being that she was avoiding having to masturbate again. He shook his head before he thought about her masturbating. He had been fighting his own thoughts. Then he heard what sounded like a music box. There was no music box on the TARDIS, as far as he knew.

He followed the sound to the garden. Then he heard her singing again. It was a intense song, that he had never heard before. It was sad and beautiful. He walked up to her, she had her eyes closed as she sang. The music was being played by the TARDIS, it was dubstep, which only became popular during her time. She looked so beautiful dressed in a green Celtic gown sitting under an apple tree, singing. She finished the song and opened her eyes to see him. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said.

"No need to apologize," he said with a smile. "What was that song called?"

"'Shatter Me'," she replied. "It's by Lindsey Stirling and Lizzy Hale. Neither are popular in this universe."

"Lindsey Stirling?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "In my universe she is got voted off America's Got Talent, but went on YouTube and posted her video. She became and Internet sensation rather quickly. She is an amazing violinist. And Lizzy Hale is lead singer of a band called Halestorm."

"Brilliant," he said as he watched her eyes light up as she spoke of this two girls. She admired them for their abilities.

"I haven't been avoiding you," she said. He looked at her puzzled. "I haven't been feeling well since New Earth. And I know I can be grumpy when I don't feel good."  
"What do you mean you don't feel good?" he asked concerned.

"Well I just feel off not myself," she said. "It's hard to describe to you." She thought for a minute. "I have been feeling sluggish and run down. I don't hurt anywhere." He nodded.

"I still want to do a full work up on you for this," he said. She nodded and he led her to the Med Bay. She sat on the bed, and he quickly got to work running test. As he finished his last test his face twisted in a mix of worry and fear.

"I don't like that look," she said, as she looked at him with just as much worry.

"Your body is trying to fight off and unknown infection," he said as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Unknown to you or to my body," she asked.

"Both," he said sadly. "Your body doesn't know what to do with the infection so it's overcompensating." He sighed feeling helpless, because just like her body he didn't know what to do either.

"If it's an infection don't doctors usually use antibiotics?" she asked.

"Yes but I don't know if this infection is immune to any of them or not." he said pulling on his ear. She smiled at his nervous ticks.

"Well you could do a broad spectrum of antibiotics," she suggested. "I'm allergic to the Penicillin family." He smiled at her.

"How would you get that idea?" he asked as he got the antibiotics ready.

"Well, as you probably know this isn't the first time I've been sick," she said. "Once I tried to climb a tree and one of my former friends, which is a story I don't want to get into, caught my attention. And when I went to look where I was going again I cut my eye on a piece of bark." He winced at that thought.

"It didn't scar," he said. As he laid her back to start the IV.

"No," she said. "Thankfully. It hurt like an S.O.B though. But it infected so they had to do a broad spectrum set of antibiotics." Once he had the IV in he gave her the antibiotics.

"These will probably make you sleepy," he said.

"Sleepier you mean," she giggled a little at the face he made because of her comment.

"Yeah," she said giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Rest well, Love. I'll be in the console room." He moved to leave but turned back. "Next time, busy or not let me know how you feel." She nodded sleepily. He left the room and walked to the console room just as he said he would. He sat in the jump seat and sighed. Why hadn't she told him she wasn't feeling well? Then he thought back to the last time they had spent more than dinner together. He realized it was his own fault, he was distant trying to find a crack for her he had neglected her. He had to fix that. He would take her somewhere. Barcelona, the planet with dog with no noses. Just as he promised he would, plus Barcelona was known for great music. She loves music. He set the coordinates, to Barcelona, but didn't land yet. He would wait until she was better.

An hour later, he went to check on her, she was sleeping. To him she looked like an angel. He smiled lovingly at her. He walked fully into the Med Bay to run more tests to see if the antibiotics were doing their job. They were and that made him smile, the infection was being killed. He sighed in relief. He took out the IV and picked her up. He had planned on taking her to her room but the TARDIS had other plans. He couldn't find her room, he kept running into his room. He got the hint, he needed to rest and he slept best with her at his side. He sighed in defeat. He opened his door and laid her down in his bed covering her with his comforter. He slipped off his suit jacket, shoes and tie, so he could lay in the bed beside her.

Rhee was first to wake up, when she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was the Doctor. That made her smile. She felt compelled to touch him, so she did she drag her hand from his forehead to his chin. In his sleep he moved into her touch, that made her smile. Oh, how she loved his man. She wanted to freeze this moment and keep it forever. Waking up next to him, it was an amazing feeling. The last time she had woke up beside him she was so concerned with her own pain, to just enjoy the feeling of waking up next to someone she loves again. She was about to roll over to see what time it was but she realize she knew it was 4:34:21pm. That was weird. How could she know down to the second what time it was. She was always aware of the time but never to the second. And how did she know without a watch. She shallowed hard as she sat up. What is going on with her?

He felt her panic, and it woke him. "What's wrong, Love?" he asked as he sat up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know the time," she said, breathlessly.

"What do you mean you know the time?" he asked quite confused at this point.

"It's 4:35:10pm," she said. "I slept for 6 hours, 21 minutes, and 32 seconds. How do I know that?" Her voice getting more broken and concerned as she spoke. He moved to face her and took her head in his hands gently. He turned her head so she was facing him.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"With my life," she said without hesitation.

"I'm going to enter your mind to see if I can figure out what's going on," he said as she moved so they were facing each other. She nodded. "If there is anything you don't want me to see put a door in front of it." She nodded again. He entered her mind and the feeling was almost overwhelming. Her love for him and for her lost family was thick in her mind. He was shocked to see that her mind was mostly open, only two doors. But he tried to focus on the reason he was here not her memories. He poked around and found something he never expected. A glowing entity.

_Who are you?_ He asked the entity inside Rhee's mind.

_Oh, my Thief._ The entity had a female voice. _You have known me a very long time._

_I__ have?_ He asked. _I think I would remember you._

_ Well you've never seen me like this. _She said. _I will give you a hint but no more. When you first stepped inside me you said I was the most beautiful thing you had ever known._

_ You're the TARDIS? _ He said in shock and awe. _But why are you in Rhee's head. You'll burn her up if you stay here!_

_ Don't worry my Thief. _She said softly. _My Dragon is safe. Her psychic powers are strengthening and expanding. Her time sense is being pulled from you, it's not dangerous, but you will have to help her control her expanding psychic power so she doesn't read the wrong mind by mistake._

_ What do you mean pulled from me? _He asked.

_ She doesn't know she's doing it but when she touched you this morning she touched your mind without trying. _She said. _In touching your mind she accessed your time sense once again without trying. She didn't know how to control either so it scared her. It won't last long._

_ So I have to help her control this. _He said more to himself then to the TARDIS.

_Yes, by the way Rhee nicknamed me Jess. _ She said.

_Why Jess? _He asked.

_That's her sister's name. _She said. _She thinks of me as a sister, and I love her like a sister as well. I would never do anything to hurt her._

_ Why are you telling me this? _He asked. _Are you the reason her psychic power is expanding?_

_ Yes, Now far thee well my Thief. _ She said as she faded. _She's rubbing off on me. _He was left there with more questions than answers. But at least he could now explain what happened this morning to Rhee. He didn't mean to linger in her mind for as long as he had but soon he was enveloped by one of her memories.

The memory was when she was little, a cute little kid that were a pair overalls and power ranger t-shirt. She was so obviously Rhee just a bit more of a tomboy. She was standing outside alone crying in the middle of a very large fenced in yard. He could feel that little Rhee felt trapped and unwanted. Just then a woman came for the nearby house and pulled little Rhee into a hug. "My little girl," the older woman cooed. "What's the matter?"

"Daddy doesn't want me," Rhee cried. "He said I'm a useless annoying child."

"You are a lot of things but useless is not one of them," her mother said. "Annoying sometimes but so is he." They laughed. "My point is I love you. I know he does too in his own twisted way."

"No I can feel only anger from him," Rhee said.

"What do you mean 'feel'?" her mother asked.

"I mean what I said," Rhee said. "I don't know how but I can feel emotions from everyone."

"From everyone?" her mother asked.

"Yes," Rhee said. "Right now your worried about me, and you are fearful of me. But under both those strong emotions I feel your love for me."

"You're empathic," her mother said. "Oh, I'm so sorry my little one. My Rhee J. You're life will be so hard because you will always know the truth of things. I can help you block it." Her mother sighed. "And I'm not fearful of you but for you." The memory ended and he pulled himself out because he realized he was crying.

"What's wrong, Love?" Rhee asked. "Once you were in my mind I couldn't see you inside my mind."

"I saw a memory of when you found out that you're empathic." he said sadly. He slid his hands from her temples down to her cheeks and cupped them.

"Ahh," she said sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me you could talk to the TARDIS?" he asked.

"Because she asked me not to," she said. "Plus you never asked. So did you find out what 'cause me to have time sense?"

"Yeah," he said with a small smile on his face. "Your psychic power has expanded so when you touched me you got some of my time sense."

"Will it happen every time we touch?" she asked.

"Only one way to find out," he said and she looked at him puzzled. "Touch me the same way, and tell me how you feel." He let go of her so she could touch him. She did as she had when they were still laying down, dragging her fingers from his forehead to his chin passing across his temples and that made him shiver.

"Wow," she said as she could feel all of time and space moving around her. She even saw his time line not details just the different paths that lay before him. She gasped as she looked at him. "Oh, Goddess. That is incredible. Is that how you see all the time?"

"What do you mean?" he asked as he hoped she would describe what she was feeling and seeing.

"I feel the universe turning around us," she said in awe. "Time passing us by, and I see your time lines. The choices that lay before you."

"Then yes," he said smiling. He was actually happy that he could share this with her.

"It's amazing," she said. "But it's fading."

"It will," he said. "I'm going to help you control this, so that way you don't go insane from taking my time sense every time we touch." She nodded.

He spent the next month training her to control her new psychic power. He felt that he couldn't teach her much more because she was more powerful than he was. But then again he had never been a very strong psychic. He had gotten it were ever time they touched she didn't get his time sense, but he felt it still took too much concentration for her. He even tried to block himself from her but she managed to go through ever mental block he put up. It worried him, he didn't want her to see his past it would upset her. So he put a bit of space in between them.

The space was bothering her. She felt that he was now afraid of her and she knew why. He didn't think she knew about his past. She had to get her psychic power under control so he would touch her again. She felt lonely and wanted him beside her but still didn't press her luck with him. She did a lot of 'grounding' trying to clear her mind and calm down. She failed at concentrating enough to find her 'center', she was too concerned for their relationship. What if she could never control her new power? Would he never hold her hand again? Would he never kiss her again? Because since they had discovered this new power of hers he hadn't even given her a peck on the check. She sighed in frustration.

"Love," he said as he entered her room without knocking. She had given him a free pass to her room when they started to train.

"Yes," she replied.

"Jewely wants to see us," he said.

"Do you think I'm OK to be around anyone?" she asked panic lacing her voice.

"Well didn't you tell me that Jewely was psychic as well?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Maybe she can help where I can't," he said sounding slightly defeated. She nodded. He left to let her get dressed since she was still in her nightgown. She dressed in a pair of black mini shorts, Inuyasha t-shirt, and her converse. She sighed. She put on make-up even though she knew he would never even notice. She felt so alone, maybe what she needs is a friend. She finished her make-up and ran out to meet him in Jewely's throne room. When she got into the throne room she was greeted with a large Jewely hug.

"Rhee!" Jewely exclaimed. "I am so glad to see you." Jewely let go of Rhee. "You and me need to talk in private, follow me." As Rhee as drug passed the Doctor she gave him a puzzled look and he shrugged.

"It's nice to see you," Rhee said as she was drug to a fancy bedroom. "What'd ya wanna talk about?"

"Your psychic abilities," Jewely said. "You need training."

"The Doctor has been training me," Rhee said. "I have it mostly under wraps."

"Yes but it takes too much focus," Jewely said. Rhee nodded. "Have a seat." She sat down on her bed and gestured for her to sit as well. Rhee sat down beside Jewely and looked at her. They spent the next few hours training, Rhee's mind. Jewely went over everything The Doctor had taught her and enhanced what he taught her. Part of the reason her training with him wasn't going well was, he held back his mind from her because he wasn't ready to let her in that far yet. She could feel his hesitation when it came to their practice.

"Do you think I'm ready," Rhee asked as they completed the training.

"Go kiss your man." Jewely said. Rhee's eyes lit up as she ran out the door and back to the throne room. He was still there pacing the floor with a worried look on his face. She ran up to him which made him stop and turn to see her. She jumped into his arms, he barely caught her. She leaned down and kissed him with longing, passion and love.

She had taken him by surprise, jumping into his arms like that. Thankfully he was a Time Lord and had good reflexes. Then she kissed him, and oh what a kiss. This kiss blew his frankly magnificent mind, it was better than any other kiss they had shared. He didn't feel her trying to get into his mind. He smiled in the kiss. She pulled away but rested her forehead on his. "Blimey," he said.

"Yeah," she said smiling. "I can control it fully now." With that he couldn't help but kiss her again, but this kiss was much shorter.

"Well Queen Jewely," said a British male voice from behind them. Rhee's eyes went wide because she knew that voice, but it wasn't possible. That couldn't be the voice she heard. She broke the kiss again and jumped down from the Doctor's arms. She turned to see the Eleventh Doctor standing not but 6 feet from them. Her jaw dropped. "I have fixed it." He seemed to not see them.

"Do you know him, Love?" the Tenth Doctor whispered. She was having trouble breathing.

"Oh, many thanks upon Doctor," Jewely said bowing her head. It was Ten's turn for his eyes to go wide.

"You're me?" he said as he approached Eleven. Eleven looked to Ten in shock.

"How are you here?" Eleven said. "I've never been here before today." Then he noticed Rhee. "And were you kissing her when I came in?"

"I have known Jewely for months and yes," Ten said. "I'll have you know I quite enjoy kissing my woman."

"Your woman?" Eleven asked. "I don't know her!" That hurt Rhee more than it should've.

"I can help you with this," Jewely said. Both men turned to her. "This Doctor is from a different time line." She pointed to Eleven.

"But there is nothing strong enough to split a Time Lord's time line," Eleven said.

"I do not know how this happened but Rhee is a good friend of this kingdom," Jewely said. "This Doctor saved us from starvation not long ago."

"Who are you?" Eleven demanded in all his Oncoming storm glory.

"Rhiannon Jane Riwitis," Rhee said. "My friends call me Rhee. I'm no one special."

"Now that's not true," Ten said as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. Eleven wondered what made this younger version of himself so smitten. So he tried to look into her time lines and couldn't find any.

"How is that possible?" he asked more to himself than to anyone.

"That is what I asked myself when I met her," Ten said. "I can't sense her time line either." He hugged her tightly. "And now I don't think I want to." Because he knew she'd die before him and that idea scared him so he didn't want to think about it.

"Love?" Rhee asked looking up at him. "I want to talk to your future slash alternate time line self alone for a minute."

"OK," he said as let her go. "But if you need me you yell for me, I'll be there in a flash." Rhee moved closer to Eleven.

"Can we go outside and talk?" she asked him.

"My TARDIS is just in the other room and I need to check on Amy and Rory anyway," he said. He led her to his TARDIS. Once inside she saw Amy and Rory talking while leaning on the railing. "Amy, Rory, this is Rhee."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Rhee said with a bow.

"Hi, I'm Amy Pond," Amy said as she walked up to Rhee with a hand out to shake her hand. Rhee shook Amy's hand.

"I'm Rory Williams," Rory said once Amy let him get to Rhee. He shook her hand as well.

"Rhiannon Riwitis, but my friends call me Rhee," Rhee said.

"Ponds," Eleven said. Both Amy and Rory looked at Eleven. "I need to talk to her, alone."

"We were getting ready for bed anyway," Amy said obviously not happy with being shoved out when she just met someone knew. "Night, Raggedy Man."

"Goodnight, Doctor," Rory said as he followed Amy to their room.

"You wanted to talk so talk," Eleven said a bit rudely.

"Wow, and I thought you were rude as big ears and leather," she smiled at him.

"You've known that me," he said. "Since then?"

"Yes,"

"So Rose?"

"She's fine with Mickey and her mom."

"But I love Rose." His face was a twist of anger and sadness.

"I know," she sighed. "I tried to push the other you away, but that seemed to make you want me more. I was just as broken as you when we met."

"How!?" He was shocked that this strong woman before him could have at anytime been broken.

"My family died two and a half years ago. I wasn't over it. I was only living a half life." Those words struck him. A 'half life'. That could have also described him at that point too. "Rose is still in love with Mickey. She is like my sister. When the three of us were together I protected her."

"You protected Rose?"

"Yeah, like I said she is like my little sister." she laughed. "Except she is a lot less mouthy than my little sister. Goddess my little sister would give Jackie a run for her money in the most mouthy woman." They both laughed. As he spent time with her he felt her growing a place in his hearts. He could see how his other self loved her. She **was** special. "Oh, Hello." She waved at the ceiling.

"Waving at the TARDIS?"

"Yeah, can't enter the TARDIS without saying hi. She gets mad."

"You can hear her?"

"Yeah, she said to tell you hi again." Tears weld up in his eyes.

"How can you hear her?"

"Something to do with my expanded psychic power. He said my psychic capability is much higher than his. Which is why Jewely had to finish my training." He smiled at her. "Oh, um."

"Yes?"

"She said you should stop tinkering with her-" she paused for a minute. "I can't repeat that. It sounds too weird. I know you mean it as a joke but no!" She sighed.

"I think I know what she wanted you to tell me." He laughed at the blush that spread across her face.

"That's good 'cause I don't want to say what she said." She sighed again a little heavier this time. "I only wanted to talk with you a minute. Try to get you to understand us. I have to return to my Doctor now."

"I know," he sounded sad. "Can I?" He reached out to her gesturing to her head.

"Only if you don't open my doors." She gave him a teasing smile.

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything to make you uncomfortable." He was honest with that statement. He touched her temples and she felt him inside her mind. Unlike with her Doctor that morning. Maybe the TARDIS didn't want her following her Doctor. Eleven saw all the time she had spend with her Doctor and blushed. He moved away. "That's wonderful." He was in awe. Even though he was from a different time line than Rhee and her Doctor, Eleven knew that he would love her too. He smiled and still under some of the emotions from her memories he kissed her. She kissed him back, and hoped that her Doctor wouldn't be mad at her. Eleven broke the kiss. "Blimey!"

"I couldn't agree more." She gave him the smile she usually gives her Doctor. "Well, that was magnificent and I hope to repeat that at some point with him." She moved to the door but found herself pinned to the doors from behind. She gasped as he spun her around and he kissed her with a little bit of force. She could tell he was lonely and let him kiss her. She loved the Doctor no matter what form he took she would always love him. He broke the kiss again, but this time he backed away.

"I'm sorry." He tried to hide his face in shame.

"It's OK." She reached out and grabbed his hand before he could fully pull way. "I understand. You're lonely, and as you saw big ears kind of took me by surprise with our first kiss." She smiled at him again. "You've been so empty for so long that it is acceptable for you to go a little crazy when you can feel someone again." He gave her a surprised look that melted into a large smile.

"I really do see why he loves you." He relaxed. "You'd better go to him before he rips my TARDIS apart in search of you."

"Yes I agree." She gave him a peck on the lips then dashed out of the TARDIS and into her Doctor's arms where she kissed him with all the love she felt for him. He broke the kiss.

"Not to say that I don't love all this random running and jumping into my arms," he started. "But what happened?"

"I gave him a little bit of happiness," she replied. He looked puzzled at her. "Well, I showed him us." He smiled widely with great love. "Then he kissed me." He quickly put her down and started to march to where Eleven's TARDIS once was. She grabbed her Doctor's coat. "Wait, please." He turned around and looked at Rhee with murderous anger in his eyes, the look of the Oncoming Storm. "He needed it. He was lonely like you when we first met. He had lost his heart not to long ago." The anger drained from his face. He knew that feeling and Rhee was the only thing that saved him from himself. He pulled her back up into his arms and held her. She rubbed small circles in his back trying to help him calm down.

"I knew he was lonely but I couldn't help feeling jealous," he said. "Your my woman." He held her tightly.

"Yes," she said. "Which is why I'm back here with you."

"Where you belong." he said. Her phone started to play 'Every Rose has it's Thorns' by Guns and Roses. "I didn't know you liked Guns and Roses." She smiled and gave him a small laugh as she moved away so she could answer her phone.

"Hello, Rose," she said as she answered the phone.

"Rhee!" Rose exclaimed. "There is some weird stuff going on at the school nearby. We could use you and the Doctor back here."

"I will let the Doc-" she started but then the phone was taken away from her by said man.

"We'll be there in a couple hours for the details," he said. "See you then."

"See you!" Rose said.

"Back to Earth then?" Rhee said as he handed the phone back.

"Most definitely," he said. "Plus it has been awhile since we were with Rose."

"I do miss her," she said.

"Well there you have it!" he said smiling at her as they walked out and back to his TARDIS.

* * *

**Notes: I know I said i was going to wait to right this _BUT_ I since i wasn't getting anymore feed back I picked this song. And I want to thank masterdude94 for suggesting Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips if it wasn't for that I would have never found Home by Phillip Phillips. Thanks again to all those who read and my reviewer! Love to all! **


	15. Living a DreamSchool Reunion

Chapter 15

Living a Dream/School Reunion

By: Izzy

Rhee got a job as the English teacher, the Doctor as the Physics teacher, and Rose as a lunch lady. They spent two days trying to gather information on the weird happenings at the school. "Two days." Rose said as Rhee sat down for lunch with the Doctor.  
"Sorry, could you just?" he said to Rose as he pointed his fork with fries on it at a spot on the table.

"There's a bit of gravy." Rhee added both clearly teasing the young woman. "No just, no right there." Pointing to gravy that they had dropped on the table.

"Two days, we've been here." Rose said annoyed at having to be a lunch lady.

"You two are the ones who put us onto this." he said. "And you were right. Boy in class this morning, got a knowledge way beyond planet Earth."

"You eating those chips?" Rose asked them.

"Yeah, they're a bit different." he said.

"I can't stand them." Rhee said which surprised him. "I know normally I love fries but these are just too weird."

"I think they're gorgeous." Rose said stealing a few from Rhee's tray. "Wish I had school dinners like this."

"It's very well behaved, this place." he said changing subject.

"Mmm." Rose said as she sat down and grabbed a few more fries from Rhee's tray.

"I thought there'd be happy slapping hoodies." he said. Rhee giggled at the look on his face. "Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones. Huh? Huh? Oh, yeah. Don't tell me I don't fit in."

"You'd fit in at my old school," Rhee teased right before she stuffed a forkful of mashed potatoes into her mouth. The head lunch lady came up.

"You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting." she said.

"I was just talking to these teachers." Rose said.

"Hello." he said waving his fork a bit. Rhee had a mouthful of Mac 'n' cheese so she just waved with her empty hand.

"They don't like the chips." Rose said shaking her head.

"The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance." the head lunch lady said. "Now, get back to work."

"See? This is me. Dinner lady." Rose said annoyed.

"I'll have the crumble." he teased. Rhee shallowed.

"Pizza for me," Rhee added in jest.

"I'm so going to kill you both." Rose said. Rhee and the Doctor watched a dark skinned deep voiced man walk into the lunch room and talk to a skinny girl with a pony tail.

"Melissa." the man addressed the girl. "You'll be joining my class for the next period. Milo's failed me, so it's time we moved you up to the top class." He turned to leave but noticed that the little boy at the same table was having a boxed lunch. "Kenny, not eating the chips?"

"I'm not allowed." Kenny replied. Rhee remembered that boy, he was going to go through so much.

"Luke. Extra class. Now." the man commanded. The two kids left with the man as Headmaster Finch watched on. Rhee and the Doctor shared a look of concern. She knew what it all meant and felt bad that this was one place that if she tried to change things he would ask her how she knew.

They had more class but the last period was a free period for them both. So they stole a moment for themselves. They hide in her classroom. They didn't say much they just sat and made out. She giggled quietly as they kissed. She felt like she did when she was in high school sneaking around to have a moment with her boyfriend. "Love," she said. "If we stay here we can't find out what's going on with the school." She hear him whimper.

"But Love," he whined as he kissed her in various places. "We haven't had a moment to just kiss since we got here." He kissed her neck then breathed in, instead of her cherry blossom perfume it was White Musk. "Did you change perfumes?"

"Yeah," she said nervously. "Do you like it?"

"Like it I love it!" he said as he kissed her neck making her shiver. "But I really love this suit on you. You should where suits more often." He kissed down her neck line. "Pinstripes look as good on you as they do me." She wore a black dress suit with tiny white pinstripes and a tight knee high skirt with a small slit in the right side for mobility but she didn't think it helped much. She also wore a pair of black flats.

"Seriously Love!" she yelled at him, a little louder than she had intended but she had to get him on task again.

"OK, OK," he said reluctantly. But he got one more kiss on her lips before he walked away and out the door.

"He drives me nuts when he does that!" she said in frustration. She straightened herself then followed him to the teacher's lounge.

"And, it's ever since the new headmaster arrived?" she heard him say as she entered the room.

"Finch arrived three months ago." the history teacher said. "Next day, half the staff got flu. Finch replaced them with that lot, except for the teacher you two replaced, and that was just plain weird, them winning the lottery like that." As he said you two the Doctor turned to see Rhee come in behind him. He grinned at her.

"How's that weird?" he said as he turned back to the other teacher and popped a cracker in his mouth.

"They never played." the other teacher said. "Said the ticket was posted through their door at midnight."

"Hmm. The world is very strange." the Doctor said.

"Very strange indeed," Rhee giggled. Finch came into the lounge.

"Excuse me, colleagues." Finch announced. Rhee and the Doctor both saw Sarah Jane Smith as they turned to see what Finch needed. Both of them smiled at Sarah. "A moment of your time. May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times. I thought it might be useful for her to get a view from the trenches, so to speak. Don't spare my blushes." Finch left and Sarah approached them.

"Hello." she said.

"Oh, I should think so." the Doctor said with awe in his voice.

"And, you two are?" she asked.

"Hm? Er, Smith. John Smith." he said a little lost for words.

"I'm Rhiannon Hayden." Rhee said. "But you may call me Rhee."

"John Smith." Sarah said. "I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name." Rhee knew Sarah would fixate on the Doctor after all they traveled together for a long time. She was happy that she got to meet Sarah. Both as a fan and as the Doctor's woman, but deep inside she could feel a twinge of jealously starting to brew. She fought it best she could.

"Well, it's a very common name." he said with a laugh.

"He was a very uncommon man." Sarah said as thought of her Doctor. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." he said. "Yes, very nice. More than nice. Brilliant."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Smith," Rhee said as politely as possible, still fighting the jealous that was almost at a boil now.

"You sound American." Sarah said in surprise.

"That's 'cause I am American." Rhee said nonchalantly. "From Mid-central Indiana."

"So have you two worked here long?" Sarah asked trying to keep the interview going.

"No. Er, it's only our second day." he said still in shock that Sarah is there before him.

"Oh, you're new, then." she said with a mischievous smile on her face. Rhee knew that smile, it meant Sarah knew she was on to something. Rhee had watched the 'Sarah Jane Chronicles' of she knew most of Sarah's looks and cues. "So, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum? So many children getting ill. Doesn't that strike you as odd?" His face lit up like a Christmas tree on Christmas day.

"You don't sound like someone just doing a profile." he said smiling brightly. Rhee's jealously went nuclear, at seeing him give Sarah a similar smile that he gives Rhee.

"Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here." she said.

"No." he said still smiling at her. "Good for you." She must have found his smile slightly creepy since she didn't know he was the Doctor. So she moved away from the couple. "Good for you. Oh, good for you, Sarah Jane Smith." Rhee's jealously overpowered her control. She didn't want to say anything to either Sarah or the Doctor.

"I'm going outside," she said trying to keep her anger in check but failing horridly. She walked as quickly as she could in the tight skirt she wore.

He was lost in thought so much so he didn't even hear what she had said. When he finally noticed she was gone, he ran after her. Getting there just in time to hear her fall apart, leaning against the pillar that held the awing. "Love?" he said. She stiffened. "What's wrong?"

"I'm jealous," she said plainly. "I know I shouldn't be but I am!" He hugged her from behind and put his head on her shoulder.

"It's OK to be jealous." he said. She leaned more against him then the pillar. "It's only nature. Remember I was jealous of another version of myself."

"Yeah, but he kissed me and Sarah didn't kiss you or even know it was you," she said sniffing ever so often.

"It's OK," he said as he kissed her neck. She relaxed a bit. "Have I told you today that I love you?"

"I think you did this morning before we left for work," she said with a water smile.

"Well I don't think I say it often enough," he said. "I love you." He kissed her neck. "I think after we're done here I need to take you out on a proper date."

"I'd like that." she said as he let go and spun her around. "And I love you too." He moved to kiss her but she tried to stop him. "What if a kid-" She didn't get to finish her protest because he being the stronger being was able to kiss her without much effort. All protests went right out the window as they kissed she didn't even think about getting caught.

"Breath!" Rose teased. They broke the kiss and Rhee blushed. She was thankful that Rose was the one to catch them instead of a teacher or kid.

"Let's go get some real food I'm starved," Rhee said still blushing like mad. "You know since it's almost quiting time. I don't have any papers to grade."

"I couldn't agree more," he said with a cheeky smile on his face. He thought Rhee was so cute with she blushed, and it was even better if he was the cause of said blush. "Rose going to invite Mickey?"

"Yeah," Rose said. The Doctor grabbed Rhee and they all walked to a nearby chip shop.

Later that night the four of them were breaking into the school, Rhee changed into a t-shirt, jean shorts, and her converse. "Oh, it's weird seeing school at night." Rose said. "It just feels wrong. When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school."

"Some of my teachers did," Rhee said. Rose gave her a look of disbelieve. "They did!"

"All right, team." the Doctor said. "Oh, I hate people who say team. Er, gang. Er, comrades. Anyway, Rose, go to the kitchen. Get a sample of that oil. Mickey, the new staff are all Maths teachers. Go and check out the Maths department. Rhee and I are going to look in Finch's office. Be back here in ten minutes." He and Rhee went upstairs. They almost made it to Finch's office when they both heard flapping of wings. They hid and saw Sarah run past them. He gave Rhee a squeeze to reassure her and to ask if he could follow. As always she knew what he was asking so she nodded. They followed Sarah, they watched as they found the TARDIS. Rhee stayed back but he approached Sarah. "Hello, Sarah Jane."

"It's you." Sarah said in disbelieve. "Oh, Doctor Oh, my God, it's you, isn't it. You've regenerated." Rhee may have been insanely jealous of the older woman but Rhee still understood the importances of giving them their space.

"Yeah." he said. "Half a dozen times since we last met."

"You look incredible." Sarah said.

"So do you." he said.

"Huh. I got old." she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, UFO sighting, school gets record results." he replied simply with a big goofy grin on his face. "I couldn't resist. What about you?"

"The same." she said. Her voice cracked as she continued. "I thought you'd died. I waited for you and you didn't come back, and I thought you must have died."

"I lived. Everyone else died." he said. Rhee looked down at her converse sadly.

"What do you mean?" Sarah said.

"Everyone died, Sarah." he repeated.

"I can't believe it's you." she said. Mickey screamed like a girl. "Okay, now I can!" Rhee ran out first, followed by the Doctor then Sarah.

"Did you hear that?" Rose asked as she caught up with the Doctor. "Who's she?" She nodded to Sarah.

"Rose, Sarah Jane." he said proudly. "Sarah Jane, Rose."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Sarah said. "You can tell you're getting older. Your assistants are getting younger."

"I'm not his assistant." Rose said annoyance and anger thick in her voice.

"No?" Sarah said. "Get you, tiger."

"It's not like that with Rose," he said softly. Rhee heard the whole thing even though she was already at the Math classroom. She sighed and entered to find Mickey trying to put the rats back.

"Sorry! Sorry, it was only me." he said as everyone else got into the room. "You told me to investigate, so I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell on me."

"Oh, my God, they're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats." Rose said.

"So, you decided to scream," Rhee said very annoyed.

"It took me by surprise!" Mickey tried to defend himself against Rhee.

"Like a girl!" she continued before the Doctor could say anything.

"It was dark! I was covered in rats!" Mickey said still trying to defend himself.

"Nine, maybe ten years old." the Doctor finally got to say. "I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt."

"My two year old was braver than you!" Rhee said anger deep in her voice.

"Hello, can we focus?" Rose asked. Rhee huffed. "Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?"

"Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons." Sarah said. "They dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?"

"Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore." Rose said. "They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages?"

"Anyway, moving on." the Doctor said loudly. "Everything started when Mister Finch arrived. We should go and check his office." They all walked out into the hall and he thought Rhee was being a bit quiet. Too quiet for his taste. His girl was usually so full of life and singing. She hadn't sang to him in over a month. That was partly his own fault but he still missed it none the less.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?" Rose asked rudely.

"Sarah Jane Smith." Sarah replied. "I used to travel with the Doctor."

"Oh. Well, he's never mentioned you." Rose said still being rude.

"Oh, I must've done. Sarah Jane. Mention her all the time." he said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Right Rhee?"

"Hold on." Rose said as she pretended to think. "Nope, sorry. Never. Rhee?" Rhee remained silent. Now Rose was starting to worry about her sister.

"What, not even once?" Sarah said as she stopped for a bit before hurrying to catch up with Rose. "He didn't mention me even once?"

"Ho, ho, mate. The missus and the ex." Mickey said as he nodded to the silent Rhee as they walked. "Welcome to every man's worst nightmare." Rhee knew it wasn't like that with Sarah but she couldn't help being jealous. Sarah knew almost as much as Rhee did about the Doctor. Sarah and him could talk about past adventures and things from his past. But Rhee had to hide her knowledge of him from him. She sighed.

"Maybe those rats were food." he said as they approached Finch's office.

"Food for what?" Rose asked as they looked into the room.

"Rose, you know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school?" he said. "Well, they do." They all saw the bat people hanging from the ceiling.

"No way!" Mickey said as he ran off. Rose and Sarah ran after him. Rhee walked at a slower pace. The Doctor closed the door and didn't know if he should say anything to Rhee as he followed her at the same rate of speed. "I am not going back in there. No way." They got out and Mickey was bent over panting.

"Those were teachers." Rose stated in shock.

"When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse." the Doctor said. "Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on."

"Come on?" Mickey whined. "You've got to be kidding!"

"I need the TARDIS." the Doctor said. "I've got to analyze that oil from the kitchen." He didn't even notice that Rhee had walked over to Sarah's car.

"I might be able to help you there." Sarah said. As she showed them to her car. "I've got something to show you." Everyone got to her car and she opened the hatch to reveal K9.

"K9!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Rhiannon Jane Riwitis, Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, allow me to introduce K9. well, K9 Mark Three to be precise." Rhee noticed he used her full name not just her first and last as he had everyone else. She didn't know if that was good or bad. She also notice that he used the last name she used normally not the one she was using as cover. Even though she is still both. She looked at Sarah and noticed that she noticed the different last name too.

"Why does he look so disco?" Rose complained.

"Oi!" he said. "Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge. What's happened to him?"

"Oh, one day, he just, nothing." Sarah said sadly.

"Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?" he asked honestly. That question almost made Rhee laugh. How would Sarah get K9 fixed when the technology inside him could effect the human history?

"Well, it's not like getting parts for a Mini Metro," Sarah said. "Beside, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone."

"Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you, eh?" the Doctor cooed at K9 and petted him.

"Look, no offense, but could you two just stop petting it for a minute?" Rose said as Rhee slipped into the car. "Never mind the tin dog. We're busy." Everyone else got into the car and Sarah drove them to the chip shop they ate at earlier. The Doctor took K9 inside and sat at a nearby table, Sarah joined him. Rose ordered chips.

"What's wrong with Rhee?" Mickey asked Rose as he approached her. They watched Rhee sit at a table in the middle of the chip shop.

"I think she's jealous of Sarah Jane," Rose said. "But it's bugging me that she's not talking about it with me or the Doctor for that matter." She sighed. "She usually talks to one of us."

"Yeah," he said. "And earlier when she was teasing me it felt like she was mad."

"I know I felt the same," she said. "Rhee has always kinda wore her emotions out in the open."

"Two quid, love." the clerk said. Rose paid for the chips, taking them. Rose and Mickey sat down near Rhee but not too close.

"Rhee?" Rose asked but Rhee was listening to the Doctor and Sarah.

"I thought of you on Christmas Day." Sarah said. "This Christmas just gone? Great big spaceship overhead. I thought, oh yeah, bet he's up there."

"Right on top of it, yeah." the Doctor said.

"And Rose?" she asked. Rhee rolled her eyes.

"She was there too." he replied simply.

"Did I do something wrong, because you never came back for me." Sarah said sadly. "You just dumped me."

"I told you." he said simply. "I was called back home and in those days humans weren't allowed."

"I waited for you." she said desperately. "I missed you."

"Oh, you didn't need me." he said with a smile. "You were getting on with your life."

"You were my life." she said forcefully. "You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next, or with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles, and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that?"

"All those things you saw, do you want me to apologize for that?" he asked getting really frustrated.

"No, but we get a taste of that splendor and then we have to go back." she said sadly.

"Look at you, you're investigating." he said proudly. "You found that school. You're doing what we always did."

"You could have come back." she said her eyes portraying the sadness her voice didn't.

"I couldn't." he said sadly.

"Why not?" she asked sadness still in her eyes. He continued to work on K9. "It wasn't Croydon. Where you dropped me off, that wasn't Croydon."

"Where was it?" he asked.

"Aberdeen." she said sadly.

"Right. That's next to Croydon, isn't it?" he said nervously. She laughed lightly. "Oh, hey. Now we're in business."

"Master." K9 said.

"He recognizes me." the Doctor said.

"Affirmative." K9 said. Everyone stood to gather around him aside from Rhee she stayed in her seat. Not only because she knew what was going to happen but because she was upset.

"Rose, give us the oil." the Doctor said without looking back just held out his hand. Rose put the container in his hand. He opened it and went stick his finger in.

"I wouldn't touch it, though." Rose said. "That dinner lady got all scorched."

"I'm no dinner lady." he said. "And I don't often say that." Using his finger he wiped oil onto K9's sensor. "Here we go. Come on, boy. Here we go."

"Oil. Ex ex ex extract. Ana ana analyzing." K9 said.

"Listen to him, man." Mickey laughed. "That's a voice." Rhee reached out and kicked him. "OW!"

"Careful. That's my dog." Sarah said as the same time Rhee kicked him.

"Confirmation of analysis." K9 said. "Substance is Krillitane Oil."

"They're Krillitanes." the Doctor said.

"Is that bad?" Rose asked.

"Very." he said. "Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad."

"And what are Krillitanes?" Sarah asked.

"They're a composite race." he said. "Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or have been invaded by. You've got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever. The Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognize them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks."

"What're they doing here?" Rose asked.

"It's the children." he said with anger in his voice. "They're doing something to the children." Mickey, and Sarah went to put K9 away.

"Talk to her," Rose said to the Doctor as she joined Mickey and Sarah. He sighed knowing he needed to but he was trying to wait for her to come to him. Rhee slowly walked out of the chip shop.

"Love," he said tenderly as she exited. "What's the matter?"

"You know," she said.

"I think there's more to it," he said as he pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back. She pulled back so she could look him in the eyes.

"It's just," she started but stopped and shook her head. "Forget it, it don't matter. Let's just focus on the Krillitanes."

"Don't give me that!" he said forcefully. "Yes, the Krillitanes are important but you also know that I think you're important!"

"Oh, really?" she said, her anger seething. " But you haven't even told her that I'm your woman. She thinks you're with Rose." He felt like an ass when he realized he hadn't said anything to Sarah about Rhee. He needed to rectify this. "Will you just dump me when you have no use for me like you did her? Even if we go the next step in our relationship?"

"No. Not to you." he said honestly.

"You were close to Sarah Jane once," she started to cry, letting her jealously guide her words not her knowledge of what was about to happen. "And you just dumped her."

"I don't age. I regenerate." he said. "But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone who you love." He sighed and pulled her tight again. "You can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone. That's the curse of the Time Lords."

"Time Lord." Finch said as he watched from a roof across the street. Then a Krillitane swooped down and almost hit Rhee.

"Was that a Krillitane?" Sarah asked.

"But it didn't even touch her." Rose said. "It just flew off. What did it do that for?"

"Sarah," the Doctor called to Sarah. She came over to him and Rhee. "I want you to formally meet Rhee."

"But I met her she is a teacher at the school," Sarah said.

"Sarah Jane Smith this is Rhiannon Jane Riwitis," he said proudly. "My girlfriend." He hated to use such a human word but there were no other words to describe her that Sarah would get.

"Oh," Sarah said. "I had assumed when Rose was-" She gasped. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK," Rhee said with tears still in her eyes. "We all make mistakes." Rhee smiled through the tears. The Doctor smiled as Sarah hugged Rhee.

"Let's go to my house to rest," Sarah said. They all packed back into Sarah's car, and she drove them to her house. Sarah got everyone settled in except Rhee and the Doctor. Sarah looked for them only to find them outside looking up at the stars together in her swing. She smiled at them, they were so good together. Even when Rhee was not happy with him she was still there to support him in anyway he needed. They were in love Sarah could see it. The Doctor, Mr. Almighty Time Lord himself fell for a human.

"Do you regret it?" Rhee asked tears in her eyes.

"Regret what?" he asked sadly, like he knew what she was asking.

"Being with me?" she asked. "Do you regret saving me from myself?"

"Do you?" he asked.

"I could never regret us," she said honestly.

"I feel the same," he said smiling.

"But I'm human," she said. "As you said I will wither and die."

"But with you, I would rather have our time together," he said smiling. "Than regret how amazing we could be. 'Cause we are brilliant, fantastic even!" They kiss briefly. "So where do you want that date to be?"

"I hadn't really thought about it," she said snuggling in as close as she could.

"Well, I want your answer before we leave Earth," he said. "Or I just may just take you to Raxacoricofallapatorius." He grinned at her.

"No please not there," she shuddered. "They are too graby for my taste."

"But you don't mind me grabbing you do you?" he said as she started to tickle her. She burst out laughing and squeaking. "Blimey I thought you were kidding when you said tickling you made you squeak." She squirmed to get away but he kept pulling her back.

"Please stop!" she pleaded through squeaks and laugher. "Doctor!" He stopped and she had to catch he breath. "You!" She hit him lightly as he laughed at her ruffled hair and red face. Sarah smiled happy that he was able to find someone to cure his loneliness, though she was just sad it wasn't her.

The next morning, Rhee got up from the sofa and walked to Sarah's kitchen. Everyone was already up and wide awake, taking tea and coffee in the kitchen. "Morn'" Rhee mumbled. Rhee's hair was a mess and she shuffled her feet.

"Blimey, Rhee," Rose said. "You weren't kidding when you said you're not a morning person."

"Blow me," Rhee mumbled rudely as she grabbed a cup of coffee loaded with tons of sugar and a bit of milk, then returned to the sofa to sip it slowly.

"Don't think too much of it right now," the Doctor said. "This is Rhee without much sleep morning." He shuddered lightly remembering one morning he woke her up for an adventure when she hadn't had a full night's sleep, she threw her end table at him.

"What'd mean she didn't get much sleep?" Rose said implying that Rhee and him had sleep together in Sarah's house.

"She couldn't sleep," he said simply. "She has a hard time adjusting to new places. She said the only place she didn't have a hard time adjusting to was the TARDIS."

"Do you mind my asking how you met Rhee?" Sarah asked.

"Not at all," he replied with a smile. "She was at Platform One, in the year 5.5/apple/26, five billion years in your future. She was there with the Face of Boe. He had given her a part to the TARDIS to give to me in order to 'foster' a friendship." He laughed lightly at Rhee's wording. "Anyway things happened and she almost died. But what truly impressed me about her is that she barely knew Rose or I and she stood up for us."

"She was amazing," Rose said. "The Doctor fell for her fast and hard." Rose gave him a cheeky smile.

"Needless to say I asked her to join us and she did," he finished with a smile.

"And I wouldn't have missed any of it for the world," Rhee said as she came back in all straightened out and smiling.

"That was quick," Rose teased.

"Just needed some caffeine," Rhee grinned. "Sorry Sis for the 'blow me' comment."

"No problem," Rose said. "I remember a few time you tried to wake me and I did more than just say hurtful things."

"Yeah," Rhee laughed. "You chucked an alarm clock at my head. And hit your mark." Everyone got up and ready to leave shortly after Rhee was finished talking. They all piled back into Sarah's car. She drove them back to the school.

"Rose, Rhee, and Sarah, you go to the Maths room." the Doctor said. "Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this." He hands Rhee the Sonic. She smiles at him. "Mickey, surveillance. I want you outside."

"Just stand outside?" Mickey asked sounding hurt.

"Here, take these you can keep K9 company." Sarah said as she threw Mickey the keys.

"Don't forget to leave the window open a crack." Rhee teased.

"But he's metal!" he shouted.

"She didn't mean for him." the Doctor said with a smile.

"What're you going to do?" Rose asked.

"It's time I had a word with Mister Finch." he said with anger.

"Be careful, Love," Rhee said. He leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Only if you do," he said back.

"I'm always careful," she teased him. Because they both knew that she has two left feet and butterfingers. They laughed. Rose, Rhee, and Sarah got into the math room. Rhee instantly got to work on trying to open the computer.

"If you weren't the one with the Doctor why'd you get so mad that I was here?" Sarah asked Rose.

"Rhee is like the big sister I never had," Rose explained. "I was only trying to look out for her." She looked down sadly. "She's been through enough."

"I understand," Sarah said. "They really make a great couple."

"Yeah," Rose said. "They do. I'm just glad they were able to come together after everything that's happened to them."

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

"Long story," Rose said. "All that matters it that they are together as they should be." Sarah nodded. "By the way I wanted to ask you, with you, did he do that thing where he'd explain something at like, ninety miles per hour, and you'd go, what? And he'd look at you like you'd just dribbled on your shirt?"

"All the time." Sarah said. "Does he still stroke bits of the TARDIS?

"Yeah! Yeah, he does." Rose laughed. "I'm like, do you two want to be alone? But what's worse is Rhee does that too."

"Really?" Sarah asked as she looked at Rhee.

"What?" Rhee said having not listened to them so she didn't know what they were talking about. They burst out into a full fit of laughter.

"How's it going?" the Doctor asked as he walked into the room, the two women's laughter got louder. "What? Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these." And it got worse again. So he moved to Rhee and rubbed her shoulder as she tried to use the Sonic to open it. "How's it going, Love?"

"It won't shift," Rhee said. "It's like it's deadlocked." Suddenly announcements told the children to go to the classroom. "Rose, if you can stop laughing for five minutes guard the doors!" He was surprised at Rhee's out burst but he had to admit that the laughter was getting to be a bit much. Rose stopped laughing and so did Sarah.

"No, no." Rose said as a child came to try and get in. "This classroom's out of bounds. You've all got to go to the South Hall. Off you go. South Hall!"

"I can't shift it." he complained.

"I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything!" Sarah said. Rhee was under the table trying to use other means to get into the computer. Her mother being a computer tech, she knew a few things about getting in a 21st century computer.

"Anything except a deadlock seal." he said. "Rhee was right it's deadlocked. There's got to be something inside here. What're they teaching those kids?" Then he noticed Rhee was under the table. He bent down to see what she was doing. "Ahh, I get it you're trying to get in to the main computer through the others. Genius!" But right before he could get down to help her the screens turned in.

"You wanted the program?" Sarah said. "There it is."

"Some sort of code." he said thinking a loud. Rhee got out from under the table. "No. No, that can't be. The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm."

"The Skasis what?" Sarah asked.

"The God maker." he said. "The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control."

"What, and the kids are like a giant computer?" Rose asked as she walked over to them.

"Yes." he said. "And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil. That oil from the kitchens, it works as a, as a conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer."

"But that oil's on the chips. I've been eating them." Rose said in horror.

"What's fifty nine times thirty five?" he asked.

"Two thousand and sixty five." she answered quickly. "Oh, my God."

"But why use children?" Sarah asked. "Can't they use adults?"

"No, it's got to be children." he said. "The God maker needs imagination to crack it."

"They're not just using the children's brains to break the code, they're using their souls." Rhee said grimy. He looked over at her in shock that she would have figured it out.

"Let the lesson begin." Finch said as he entered the classroom. "Think of it, Doctor. With the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it."

"Oh yeah?" the Doctor said with anger thick in his voice. "The whole of creation with the face of Mister Finch? Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are."

"You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order?" Finch said. "Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good."

"What, by someone like you?" the Doctor said bitterly.

"No, someone like you." Finch said. "The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God at my side. Imagine what you could do. Think of the civilizations you could save. Perganon, Assinta. Your own people, Doctor, standing tall. The Time Lords reborn."

"Doctor, don't listen to him." Sarah said.

"And you could be with him throughout eternity." Finch said to Sarah. "Young, fresh, never wither, never age, never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes." He turned back to the Doctor. "How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us."

"I could save everyone." he said mesmerized by the thought.

"Yes." Finch said.

"I could stop the war." the Doctor said.

"No." Sarah said. The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world, or a relationship, everything has its time. And everything ends."

"But I could save your family," he said looking at Rhee with sad eyes. She looked back with equally sad eyes.

"I've made a new family," Rhee said smiling through her sadness. "With you." That was all he needed to hear because he picked up a chair and threw it at the screen.

"Out!" he shouted. Everyone ran out, and down the hall to find Kenny and Mickey.

"What's going on?" Mickey asked. Suddenly the Krillitanes were in front of them so they ran back to the lunch room. The Doctor tried to open the door to the outside but it was deadlocked. She moved back and turned trying to come up with a plan.

"Are they my teachers?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. Sorry." the Doctor said. He stood firm as did Rhee but she slid a hand in his for strength.

"We need the Doctor alive." Finch commanded. "As for the others? You can feast." The Krillitanes all attacked at once. Both the Doctor and Rhee picked up a chair and started to swing them at the Krillitanes. She threw one chair dead at one of their chest, she hit her mark and knocked it out. He made a mental note, to never make her mad again. Just as she's picking up a chair a Krillitane is about to hit her, but a laser fire stops it from ever reaching her.

"K9!" Sarah said.

"Thanks, K9," Rhee said.

"Suggest you engage running mode, mistresses," he said. Rhee wondered when he started to call her Mistress.

"Come on!" the Doctor shouted. Everyone followed him out the door while K9 fired at the Krillitanes. "K9, hold them back!"

"Affirmative, master." K9 said as everyone got out. "Maximum defense mode." They made it to the Physics lab. The Doctor locked the door behind them.

"We need a plan," Rose said.

"Yeah, thanks." he said.

"It's the oil." Rhee said trying her best to look as if she just thought of it.

"What do you mean?" Sarah said.

"They can't handle the oil." Rhee said.

"That's it!" he shouted. "They've changed their physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?" He looked at Rose.

"Barrels of it." she replied.

"Okay, we need to get to the kitchens." he said then turned to Mickey. "Mickey."

"What now, hold the coats?" Mickey said sarcastically.

"Get all the children unplugged and out of the school." the Doctor said. "Now then, bats, bats, bats. How do we fight bats?" Rhee nudged Kenny. He looked at her puzzled then she nodded to the fire alarm. He saw what she was implying, so he smiled and nodded to her. He hit the fire alarm. The Doctor smiled at both of them. They managed to slip past the Krillitanes.

"Master." K9 said.

"Come on, boy." the Doctor said. "Good boy." They reached the kitchen with limited resistance. He tried to open the barrels the moment he got to them.

"They've been deadlock sealed." he said in defeat. "Finch must've done that. I can't open them." He kicked a barrel in frustration.

"The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser, but my batteries are failing." K9 said.

"Right." the Doctor said. "Everyone out the back door. K9, stay with me." Everyone but the Doctor and K9 ran out. Once outside Rhee knew Sarah would want to make sure that the Doctor and K9 got out safely but she also knew what was going to happen so Rhee stayed with Sarah. Minutes later the Doctor came out and locked the door behind him.

"Where's K9?" Sarah asked. Rhee grabbed Sarah's hand.

"We need to run." he said.

"Where is he?" Sarah asked as Rhee pulled Sarah away. "What have you done!" The school exploded behind them.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"It's all right." Sarah said trying not to cry. "He was just a daft metal dog. It's fine, really." Rhee hugged Sarah tenderly. Sarah burst into tears. Rhee rubbed Sarah's back, trying to comfort her.

"You three can get the TARDIS without me," Rhee said to the Doctor as she held Sarah. "After she's done crying I want to talk to her." He nodded.

"The park nearby," he said. Rhee nodded. She didn't move so long as Sarah needed to cry.

"Thank you," Sarah said sniffing. "You didn't have to." Sarah pulled away.

"Yeah, I did," Rhee said. "I know I wasn't mean to you or anything but I was still jealous of you."

"You were?" Sarah asked in a bit of shock.

"You can share stories and things," Rhee said. "I haven't even known him a year." She sighed. "I love him don't get me wrong but sometimes I wish I could talk with him about more."

"I understand," Sarah said wiping her eyes.

"But what I really wanted to tell you is I'm sorry for being jealous," Rhee said. "It wasn't uncalled for."

"You're fine," Sarah said with a smile. "I'm just glad he's happy."

"You really think he's happy?" Rhee asked.

"Oh, I do," Sarah said. "Let's go meet him." Rhee nodded and they walked to the park swapping stories about the Doctor. Rhee liked hearing the stories from Sarah's point of view rather than a TV. They got to the park and looked around. The TARDIS was no where to be found. But right before it materialized Rhee felt it in her mind, which made her smile. The Doctor popped out the door once it had fully materialized.

"Cup of tea?" he asked Sarah. She nodded and so the three of them entered the console room.

"You've redecorated." she said.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Oh, I, I do." she said looking around. "Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but er, yeah. It'll do."

"I love it." Rhee said with a goofy smile on her face.

"Hey, you what's forty seven times three hundred and sixty nine?" Sarah asked Rose.

"No idea." Rose said sadly. "It's gone now. The oil's faded."

"But you both are still clever." Sarah said. "More than a match for him."

"All three of us." Rose said.

"Doctor?" Rhee said and nodded towards Sarah. He knew what Rhee was implying.

"Er, we're about to head off, but you could come with us." he said a big goofy grin on his face.

"No." Sarah said sadly. "I can't do this anymore. Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead. Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own."

"Can we come?" Mickey pipped up. Rose smiled at him. "No, not with you, I mean with you." First he pointed to Sarah then the the Doctor. "Because I'm not the tin dog, and I want to see what's out there. Plus Rose's been talking about going with you guys again nonstop."

"Oh, go on, Doctor." Sarah said. "Sarah Jane Smith, a Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board."

"Okay then, I could do with a laugh." the Doctor said. "Plus I know Rhee's missed Rose."

"That I have!" Rhee said happily.

"I've missed you too," Rose said as she hugged Rhee.

"Well, I'd better go." Sarah said.

"Rhee," Sarah said. Rose let go of Rhee and Rhee looked at Sarah. "Find me, if you need to, one day. Find me." Rhee smiled and nodded. The Doctor and Sarah left the TARDIS.

"Come on, Mick!" Rose said grabbing Mickey's hand and dashing off to down the hall. Leaving Rhee alone in the console room. Rhee closed her eyes and leaned against the console. She was going to miss teaching. It was one of her childhood dreams. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice the Doctor had come back in.

He could tell she was lost in thought. He walked up behind her and grabbed her around the waist from behind. She jumped and squeaked, he loved her squeak. "You scared me," she said.

"So where do you want that date?" he asked as he pulled her closer.

"A picnic sounds wonderful," she said. "On any planet you choose, just not Raxacoricofallapatorius." He laughed a bit at that. "Any time period you want."

"A picnic it is then," he said.

* * *

**Notes: Well another chapter done. Woot and guess what guys - I have another chapter to post but I'm not going to post it till tomorrow. Thanks again to my readers and reviewers. Though if you guys want it faster, then all you have to do is review. Give me 5 reviews and I'll post it before I go to bed. **


	16. Time AwayGitF

Chapter 16

Time away/GitF

By: Izzy

"You're the only 21st century woman I know that willingly dresses in those dresses," the Doctor said as Rhee came back from changing, in a emerald green Celtic dress.

"It has a lot to do with my religion," she replied. "Did you tell Rose and Mickey-sama that we're going on a date?"

"Yeah," he replied with a smile. "Rose said have fun, but not too much." She blushed knowing what Rose meant by that.

"So you picked the planet and the time," she said. "I've got the picnic ready."

"I was thinking Darillium," he said. Rhee frowned knowing that was where he took River before she died. "Is that not good?" He looked at her frown with concern.

"Oh," she said smiling at him. "Darillium if just fine. I read in a book that they have Singing Towers."

"They do and they are brilliant!" he said as he landed the TARDIS. "We're here!" He ran over to her and grabbed the picnic basket from her. "Shall we?"

"We shall," she said as they left the TARDIS hand in hand. They walked out to sat on a mountain ledge facing the Singing Towers. She could hear them sing from wear they sat. She found it the sound of the towers to be relaxing.

"You fixed us sandwiches!" he exclaimed happily. "Brilliant!"

"You think everything I cook is brilliant," she smiled.

"Well it is," he smiled back. "You're a brilliant chef!"

"I wanted at one point to open a restaurant," she said.

"Why didn't you?" he asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Not enough money and really bad credit," she replied. "But I do have to thank you."

"What for?" he asked.

"But for most of my life I wanted to be a school teacher," she smiled. "And I was for a short time."

"You wanted it be a teacher?" he asked. "You made a brilliant teacher. But I have to know why'd you pick English? You're brilliant at most subjects."

"Well I wanted math but all the Krillitanes had math taken." she laughed.

"True," he laughed with her. "Do you get homesick?"

"Do you?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "But I think you knew this."

"I do," she said. "I get homesick once in a while." She smiled lovingly at him. "What do you miss most about home?" He thought carefully before answering her.

"I miss the planet itself," he said. "I miss how he second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song." He sighed in memory. It surprised that even him that he could talk so openly with her about his old planet. "What do you miss most?"

"My Mum," she said. "I also miss my friends. But I don't miss the mundane life though." She sighed hoping that she could get him to understand that this is where she wanted to be now. "I think if my Mum knew what I was doing now, she'd be so proud." She smiled.

"You think?" he asked sounding hopeful.

"Yeah," she replied. They chatted as they ate, once they were done eating she laid down on the picnic blanket. He laid down beside her and held her hand. They laid there awhile, not saying a thing. "We'd better go, Mickey-sama wants an adventure."

"True," he said as he sat up with her. She smiled at him whole-heartedly, she then pulled him by his coat to her. She kissed him full on the lips, the kiss was rough but still loving. She broke the kiss and smiled at him. "I will always love that."

"Me too," she said with a cheeky smile. "Let's go!" She stood up and started to clean up the picnic. He stood up and helped her.

"Where should we take Mr. Mickey?" he asked.

"Random?" she asked.

"Random sounds good," he said with a smile. "You may want to change your outfit first." He gave her a cheek grin. "That suit would be nice."

"Not a chance!" she exclaimed. "I can't run in that damn dress suit!"

"Then I'll carry you," he said simply grin still plastered on his face.

"I think not, Love," she said simply.

"Awe," he whined.

"You're so cute," she kissed his forehead as they finished cleaning up. They went back into the TARDIS and she went about her business, putting the picnic stuff away, then dressing in an adventure friendly outfit. A video game shirt that said 'Video games ruined my life, good thing I have two more,' with three Zelda hearts, one empty and two full. She also put on a pair of jeans and her converse. She walked out of her room, then to the console room to see Rose, and Mickey leaving the TARDIS. The Doctor stood near the door.

"Thought I'd wait on you," he grinned at Rhee. Then looked down at her shirt. "Really?" She gave him a puzzled look. "The shirt."

"Oh, hehe," she said nervously. "I loved video games when I was younger played the hell out of 'em." He nodded in understanding, then they walked out together hand in hand.

"It's a spaceship!" Mickey exclaimed. "Brilliant! I got a spaceship on my first go." As she looked around her heart sank and so did her smile. This was the ship, the Madam de Pompadour. She didn't know how this was going to pan out but she did know that she was going to make sure that Reinette knew the Doctor was off limits. She sighed hoping no one heard her.

"It looks kind of abandoned" Rose said. "Anyone on board?"

"Nah, nothing here," he said. "Well, nothing dangerous. Well, not that dangerous. You know what, I'll just have a quick scan, in case there's anything dangerous." Rhee moved to the computer before he could.

"Let me," she said as she began to flip switches.

"Long nights in the library?" he asked with a smile.

"Read about two thirds of it now," she said simply.

"Two thirds?!" Rose exclaimed. "That would take forever! How long has it been for you two?"

"It took me a little over two months," Rhee said as continued to mess with the computer. "I mutitask, you were busy I was watching anime and reading every book i could get my hands on."

"So, what's the date?" Rose asked looking to him. "How far we gone?"

"Ask Rhee," he said. Rhee turned to him and grinned.

"Are you sure you want me to answer that question?" she said.

"If you can," he said. She beckoned him to come closer to her and he did. She drug her fingers down his face like she had before, making him shiver.

"About three thousand years into your future, give or take." she answered after she removed her hand from his face. She turned back to the computer. "Fifty first century."

"Um," Rose said as he moved to the other side of the computer. "What was that?"

"My psychic power has been enhanced," Rhee said with a cheeky smile. "So now I can 'borrow' his time sense to know when we are."

"Oh," Rose said. Right as Rhee got the power back up and opened the sky light.

"Diagmar Cluster, you're a long way from home, Mickey." he said trying to keep his lower half hidden from Rose and Mickey. "Two and a half galaxies."

"Mickey Smith, meet the universe." Rose said as she came from behind Mickey and rubbed his back lightly. "See anything you like?"

"It's so realistic!" Mickey said causing Rhee to laugh.

"Dear me, had some cowboys in here." the Doctor said as he picked up some parts he found. "Got a ton of repair work going on."

"Now that's odd." Rhee said looking at the monitor. "Love look at this." He joined her. "All the warp engines are going, at full capacity."

"There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe, but we're not moving." he said. "So where's all that power going?" They worked together to try and find where the power was going.

"Where'd all the crew go?" Rose asked as she moved back to the Doctor and Rhee. Mickey joined them.

"Good question." the Doctor said. "No life readings on board."

"Well, we're in deep space." Rose said. "They didn't just nip out for a quick fag."

"No, I've checked all the smoking pods." Rhee said.

"Can you smell that?" he asked. Rhee didn't want to smell it cause it turned her stomach knowing what was making the smell.

"Yeah, someone's cooking." Rose said.

"Sunday roast, definitely." Mickey said. Rhee pressed a few more buttons and then a door opened right behind them. In the room there was a very nice French fireplace.

"Well, there's something you don't see in your average spaceship." the Doctor said. "Eighteenth century. French." He ran up to it. Rose ran to the window beside and looked out. "Nice mantle. Not a hologram. It's not even a reproduction. This actually is an eighteenth century French fireplace. Double sided. There's another room through there." Rhee solemnly walked up behind him.

"There can't be." Rose said. "That's the outer hull of the ship. Look." Rhee walked up beside him and knelt down.

"Hello." he said as a young girl walked up. The young girl, that Rhee knew as Reinette, was wearing a nightgown.

"Hello." she said.

"What's your name?" he said.

"Reinette." she replied simply

"Reinette, that's a lovely name." he said. "Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?"

"In my bedroom." she replied.

"Where's your bedroom, sweetie?" Rhee asked softly. "Where do you live?"

"Paris, of course." Reinette answered simply as if they should know.

"Paris, right!" he laughed.

"Monsieur, what are you doing in my fireplace?" Reinette asked.

"Oh, it's just a routine" he paused trying to think of a good excuse. "Fire check. Can you tell me what year it is?"

"Of course I can" she replied with a small laugh. "Seventeen hundred and twenty seven."

"Right, lovely. One of my favorites." he said. "August is rubbish though. Stay indoors. Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire. Night, night."

"Goodnight Monsieur, Mademoiselle," she said.

"You said this was the fifty first century." Mickey said as the Doctor and Rhee stood back up.

"I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe." he said.

"I think we just found the hole." Rhee teased him.

"Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink." he said.

"What's that?" Mickey asked.

"He made it up, he just didn't want to say magic door." Rhee said with a small laugh. The Doctor gave her a dirty look.

"And on the other side of the 'magic door' is France in 1727?" Rose asked.

"Well, she was speaking French." he said. "Right period French, too."

"She was speaking English, I heard her." Mickey said.

"That's the TARDIS." Rose said. "Translates for you."

"Even French?" he asked.

"Yeah." she replied.

"Now, Rhee," the Doctor said pointing at Rhee. "Did you take too much?"

"No," Rhee replied. "I only took enough to use you time sense for a minute."

"Then how did you now I made it up?" he asked pointedly, as he searched the fireplace. "Because I warned you about taking too much out of my head. It could kill you, burn you up from the inside."

"I know, that's why I'm careful," she said. "Just like with Jewely." He gave her a puzzled look. "She has denominational senses. She can feel the void."

"She never said anything," he said a shocked look on his face.

"Yeah," she said. "I had to find out the hard way. And to answer your question I just know you." She gave his a teasing smile

"Gotcha!" he said as he found the button and grabbed her wrist. He hit the button and they began to spin. She stepped closer to the mantle making sure she wasn't going to get squashed.

"Doctor!" Mickey shouted.

"Rhee!" Rose shouted at the same time as Mickey. Rhee looked around the room on the other side of the fireplace. It was a very pretty room, she looked at the toys as he looked outside. The floor where he stepped creaked and woke the sleeping Reinette.

"It's okay." Rhee shushed. "Don't scream. It's us."

"It's the fireplace man and woman." he said lighting the candle beside Reinette's bed. "Look. We were talking just a moment ago. She and I were in your fireplace."

"Monsieur, that was weeks ago." she said. "That was months."

"Really?" he asked with a bit of a frown. He ran back to the fireplace. "Oh. Must be a loose connection. Need to get a man in."

"Who are you?" she asked. "And what are you doing here?" He then saw the busted clock and looked really scared. Rhee stiffened knowing why he was scared, he was scared for Reinette.

"Okay, that's scary." he said.

"You're scared of a broken clock?" she asked with a small laugh.

"Just a bit scared, yeah." he said. "Just a little tiny bit. Because, you see, if this clock's broken, and it's the only clock in the room, then what's that?" All three of them stayed very quiet and still. There it was the ticking. If Rhee thought it would help she would have made a joke about Harry Potter and the puppet pals but she knew that it would have been met with an angry Doctor. Not good. "Because, you see, that's not a clock. You can tell by the resonance. Too big. Six feet, I'd say. The size of a man."

"What is it?" Reinette asked.

"Now, let's think." he said. "If you were a thing that ticked and you were hiding in someone's bedroom, first thing you do, break the clock. No one notices the sound of one clock ticking, but two? You might start to wonder if you're really alone." He moved to the side of the bed. "Stay on the bed. Right in the middle. Don't put your hands or feet over the edge." He looked under the bed and waved his Sonic around trying to find the source of the ticking. Something grabbed at him making them all jump. He moved back to see if he could get a better look. Rhee tried to get his attention without saying anything but failed. He noticed the shoes and stood back up. "Reinette, don't look round." The clockwork robot stood there looking at him. "You, stay exactly where you are." Then he noticed that the robot wasn't attacking Reinette. "Hold still, let me look." He put a hand on each side of her head and looked in her eyes. "You've been scanning her brain."

"You crossed two galaxies and thousands of years just to scan a child's brain?" Rhee barked. She knew why but couldn't let him know she knew. Plus she had always been angry that they poked their nose into a little girl's brain.

"What could there be in a little girl's mind worth blowing a hole in the universe?" he asked anger and worry thick in his voice.

"I don't understand." Reinette said. "It wants me?" She turned to the robot. "You want me?"

"Not yet." it said. "You are incomplete."

"Incomplete?!" Rhee exclaimed with great anger. "What the hell do you mean by incomplete? You can answer her, you can answer me. What do you mean, incomplete?" She was yelling at this point. And people thought he was scary when mad.

" Mademoiselle, be careful." Reinette said as the robot came after Rhee. Rhee and the Doctor backed away from it towards the mantle.

"Just a nightmare, Reinette, don't worry about it." he said. "Everyone has nightmares." The robot slashed and they dodged easily. "Even monsters from under the bed have nightmares, don't you, monster?" They tricked the robot to hit the mantle and get stuck there.

"What do monsters have nightmares about?" Reinette asked.

"Us!" he laughed as he pressed the button to go back.

"Doctor! Rhee!" Rose shouted as she saw them both. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. He grabbed a gun from the wall and sprayed the robot, it gets frozen to spot.

"Excellent." Mickey said. "Ice gun."

"Fire extinguisher." the Doctor corrected.

"Same diff'" Rhee said quietly staying beside the mantle.

"Where did that thing come from?" Rose asked.

"Here." he responded.

"So why is it dressed like that?" Mickey asked.

"Field trip to France." the Doctor said as he examined the robot. "Some kind of basic camouflage protocol. Nice needlework, shame about the face." He removed the mask and stared in awe at the inner workings of the robot. "Oh, you are beautiful! No, really, you are. You're gorgeous! Look at that. Space age clockwork, I love it. I've got chills! Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart, and, by the way, count those, it would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you." He pointed to his hearts. "But that won't stop me." He got ready to use his Sonic on it but before he could it teleported. "Short range teleport. Can't have got far. Could still be on board."

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"I'll go check on Reinette," Rhee said. He gave her a shocked look. "Go on! I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked worry thick in his voice.

"Yes," she said. "You would be more useful here." He wanted to protest more but she had already hit the switch. So he turned to Rose and Mickey.

"Let's go," he said gesturing for them to go. The trio walked down the hall for about ten minutes and no sign of Rhee.. The Doctor couldn't help but worry about her. What if she found another robot? What if the TARDIS translator didn't work for her and she got into it with the guards? Wait she spoke French. He sighed in slight relief.

"Look at this." Mickey said pulling the Doctor out of his worried stricken mind. "That's an eye in there. That's a real eye." He looked over at the eye, it was a human eye! That concerned him. Is this what happened to the crew? Rose opened a maintenance door nearby, and the beat of a heart was heard.

"What is that?" Mickey asked as he and the Doctor approached to get a better look. "What's that in the middle there? Looks like it's wired in."

"It's a heart, Mickey." Rose said in disgusted. "It's a human heart."

"I'm going back to find Rhee," the Doctor said sounding slightly spooked. "You two shout if you need me."

"Will do," Rose said as she and Mickey continued without the Doctor.

He ran back but then he heard. "Oh, Rhiannon, you are too wicked." Reinette said that. He ducked into the nearest time window. To see Rhee and Reinette dressed in 18th centruy dresses, walking outside in a beautiful garden.

"But I tell you it's true!" Rhee said in French. Reinette laughed. "He really did jump out of the bed like it was on fire."

"Oh," Reinette said trying to catch her breath. "The stories you tell are amazing. Though I really like the ones of your Lord."

"I thought by now you would tire of those stories," Rhee said. "By the way did you hear Madame de Chateauroux is ill and close to death?

"Yes and I am devastated." Reinette said with mocked concern.

"Oh, indeed." Rhee joked too. "I myself am frequently inconsolable. The King will therefore be requiring a new mistress. You love the King, of course?" That's when it dawned on him, Reinette was Madam de Pompadour, uncrowned Queen of France.

"He is the King, and I love him with all my heart." Reinette answered. "And I look forward to meeting him." Rhee stopped for a minute and looked back. He ducked down so she wouldn't see him. "Is something wrong, my dear?"

"Not wrong, no." Rhee said then continued the conversation as if nothing happened. "Every woman in Paris knows your ambitions."

"Every woman in Paris, aside from you, shares them." Reinette said.

"I have a Lord why would I, be in need of a King," Rhee said making the Doctor smile. "You know of course that the King is to attend the Yew Tree ball?"

"As am I." Reinette said. "Are you?"

"I am unsure at this time." Rhee said.

"Oh, but you must come," Reinette said. "You are both my best friend and my protector." The Doctor now understood why Rhee stayed. Rhee was protecting Reinette. He slipped back into the ship. A horse followed him as he looked for Rose and Mickey.

"Will you stop following me?" the Doctor asked the horse. "I'm not your mother." It still followed him.

"Maybe it wasn't a real heart." Mickey said. The Doctor followed the voice and found them.

"Course it was a real heart." Rose said.

"It's France again." Mickey said as they came upon a window. "We can see France."

"I think we're looking through a mirror." Rose said. Neither of them noticed the Doctor walk right behind them. The King of France entered the room beyond the window.

"Blimey, look at this guy." Mickey said. "Who does he think he is?"

"The King of France." the Doctor answered.

"Oh, here's trouble." Rose teased. "So, where's Rhee?"

"She stayed over there," he said nodded to the window. "Saw her talking with Reinette in a garden."

"Oh," she said as a neigh was heard.

"And I met a horse." he said pointing to the horse.

"What's a horse doing on a spaceship?" Mickey asked.

"Mickey, what's pre-Revolutionary France doing on a spaceship?" the Doctor said a little harsher than he had intended. "Get a little perspective. See these? They're all over the place. On every deck. Gateways to history. But not just any old history." Reinette entered the room beyond the window. "Hers. Time windows deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the fifty first century stalking a woman from the eighteenth. Why?"

"Who is she?" Rose asked.

"Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as Reinette." he said. "One of the most accomplished women who ever lived."

"So has she got plans of being the Queen, then?" she asked.

"No, he's already got a Queen. She's got plans of being his mistress." he said.

"Oh, I get it. Camilla." she said.

"I think this is the night they met." he said. "The night of the Yew Tree ball. In no time at flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace. Even her own title. Madame de Pompadour." The King leaves Reinette alone in the room.

"The Queen must have loved her." Rose said sarcastically.

"Oh, she did." he said. "They get on very well."

"The King's wife and the King's girlfriend?" Mickey asked.

"France. It's a different planet." the Doctor replied. Suddenly there was a noise.

"Rhee is that you?" Reinette asked. "How long have you been standing there? Show yourself!" A clockwork robot entered the room. The Doctor grabbed the fire extinguisher from Mickey. The Doctor wondered when Mickey had picked it up, but dismissed the thought.

"Hello, Reinette. Hasn't time flown?" the Doctor said as she came into the room with Reinette followed by Rose and Mickey.

"Doctor!" Reinette shouted. The Doctor used the fire extinguisher on the robot, freezing in place. Instantly it started to creak.

"What's it doing?" Mickey asked.

"Switching back on." the Doctor replied. "Melting the ice."

"And then what?" Mickey asked dumbly.

"Then it kills everyone in the room." the Doctor said. Mickey flinched. "Focuses the mind, doesn't it? Who are you? Identify yourself." The Doctor looked to Reinette. "Order it to answer me."

"Why should it listen to me?" she asked.

"I don't know." he said. "It did when you were a child. Let's see if you've still got it."

"Answer his question." she commanded. "Answer any and all questions put to you."

"I am repair droid seven." it responded.

"What happened to the ship, then?" he asked. "There was a lot of damage."

"Ion storm. Eighty two percent systems failure." it responded.

"That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taken you so long?" he asked.

"We did not have the parts." it responed.

"Always comes down to that, doesn't it? The parts." Mickey scoffted.

"What's happened to the crew? Where are they?" Rose asked.

"We did not have the parts." it responded.

"There should have been over fifty people on your ship." he said, thinking he had it figured out but hoped he was wrong he still asked. "Where did they go?"

"We did not have the parts." it repeated.

"You didn't have the parts, so you used the crew." he said solemnly.

"The crew?" Mickey asked.

"We found a camera with an eye in it, and there was a heart wired in to machinery." Rose reminded him.

"It was just doing what it was programmed to." the Doctor said. "Repairing the ship any way it can, with whatever it could find. No one told it the crew weren't on the menu. What did you say the flight deck smelt of?"

"Someone cooking." Rose responded.

"Flesh plus heat. Barbecue." he said. "But what are you doing here? You've opened up time windows. That takes colossal energy. Why come here? You could have gone to your repair yard. Instead you come to eighteenth century France? Why?"

"One more part is required." it said.

"Then why haven't you taken it?" he said.

"She is incomplete." it said.

"What, so, that's the plan, then." he said bitterly. "Just keep opening up more and more time windows, scanning her brain, checking to see if she's done yet."

"Why her?" Rose asked. "You've got all of history to choose from. Why specifically her?"

"We are the same." it said.

"We are not the same." Reinette said sounding hurt. "We are in no sense the same."

"We are the same." it repeated.

"Get out of here." she demanded. "Get out of here this instant!"

"Reinette, no." the Doctor said. The robot teleported away. "It's back on the ship." He moved to the mirror. "Rose, take Mickey and Arthur. Get after it. Follow it. Don't approach it, just watch what it does."

"Arthur?" Rose asked.

"Good name for a horse." he said.

"Rhee'll never let you keep the horse," she teased.

"I let her keep you two." he teased back. "Now go! Go! Go!" He closed the mirror door behind them. "Reinette, you're going to have to trust me." he said. "I need to find out what they're looking for. There's only one way I can do that. It won't hurt a bit." He put his hands on either side of Reinette's head.

"Doctor, you are inside my mind." she said in surprise.

"Oh dear, Reinette." he said. "You've had some cowboys in here."

"You are in my memories." she said in awe. "You walk among them."

"If there's anything you don't want me to see, just imagine a door and close it." he said. "I won't look. Oh, actually there's a door just there. You might want to cl- Oh, actually, several."

"To walk among the memories of another living soul. Do you ever get used to this?" she asked.

"I don't make a habit of it." he said.

"How can you resist?" she asked him.

"What age are you?" he asked.

"So impertinent a question so early in the conversation. How promising." she teased.

"No, not my question, theirs." he said. "You're twenty three and for some reason, that means you're not old enough." She flinched. "Sorry, you might find old memories reawakening. Side effect."

"Oh, such a lonely childhood." she said with sadness.

"It'll pass. Stay with me." he said.

"Oh, Doctor. So lonely. So very, very alone." she said.

"What do you mean, alone?" he asked. "You've never been alone in your life."

"Such a lonely little boy." she said. "But lonely no more." She grinned. He let go of her. "She shines in your mind so brightly."

"How did you do that?" he asked defensively.

"A door, once opened, can be stepped through in either direction. Oh, Doctor." she said. "Let me show you something." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to a room not to far away. The door was opened but he could tell this was not her room. It was an elegant but simple room. But drawings of the Doctor were everywhere. Both his ninth face and this face.

"Who's room is this?" he asked.

"I think you should know," she replied as she let go. "Go in, look around." He did just that, he picked up one of the drawings. It was of this him, smiling. "She draws those everyday."

"Did she tell you why she stayed here?" he asked sounding slightly hurt.

"I asked her to," she replied. "At first she refused. But I insisted." He nodded sadly. He put the drawing down and noticed on the wall a painting of Rhee. She had a elegant dress and her hair was beautifully done up with flowers in it, but the thing that he noticed the most was the necklace he gave her. She still had it. That made his hearts swell with happiness. "Oh, that necklace. She never takes it off. And I pity the thief that tries to take it from her. She already broke the wrist of three men that tried to touch it. Which is the reason no man goes after her."

"That sounds like my Rhee," he laughed.

"You should come to the ball," she said. "Rhiannon said she might be attending." He thought for a minute but didn't know if Rose and Mickey would be safe by themselves for that long.

"I'd better not," he said. "Rose and Mickey need me." She nodded.

"I will tell her you were here," she said. "Though knowing her she knows."

"Yeah," he said softly. Rhee does always know. He saw a wine glass on her dresser and picked it up, engraved in the base was the word 'Doctor' in Japanese. He knew Rhee left this for him so he took it with him. He bowed to Reinette and left to go back to the ship. He worried about Rhee but he trusted her, so he would let her do as she thought best. She was as good as him. He walked down the hall and heard Rose:

"Ever heard of the Daleks? Remember them?" she said. He couldn't see them but he figured that they were trapped. He sighed. "They had a name for our friend. They had myths about him, and a name." He tied his tie to his head and found some Multigrain anti-oil in his coat. He pored the anti-oil into the wine glass and started to pretend to be drunk. "They called him the-" He knocked into things and sang off key.

"I could've danced all night," he said. "I could've danced all night"

"They called him the-" she started to say again. "They called him the, the-" His drunk staggering stopped her every time.

"And still have begged for more." he said. "I could've spread my wings and done a thou. Have you met the French? My god, they know how to party."

"Oh, look at what the cat dragged in. The Oncoming Storm." she said bitterly.

"Oh, you sound just like your mother." he countered.

"What've you been doing?" she yelled at him. "Where've you been?"

"Well, among other things," he said making this up as he went. "I think just invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early. Do you know, they've never even seen a banana before." He leaned over and breathed a bit in her face to let her know he wasn't drunk. "Always take a banana to a party, Rose. Bananas are good. Oh ho, ho, ho, ho, brilliant." He turned around and looked at the robot that was going to cut up Rose. "It's you. You're my favorite, you are. You are the best! Do you know why? Because you're so thick. You're Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania. And so's your dad. Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for? Her milometer. They want to know how old she is. Know why? Because this ship is thirty seven years old, and they think that when Reinette is thirty seven, when she's complete, then her brain will be compatible. So, that's what you're missing, isn't it, hmm? Command circuit. Your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason, God knows what, only the brain of Madame de Pompadour will do."

"The brain is compatible." it said.

"Compatible? If you believe that, you probably believe this is a glass of wine." he said dropping the act. He removed the mask and pored the anti-oil on the robot. "Multigrain anti-oil. If it moves, it doesn't." He turned the robot off. "Right, you two, that's enough lying about. Time we got the rest of the ship turned off." He freed Mickey then Rose.

"Are those things safe?" Mickey asked as he stared at the robot.

"Yeah." the Doctor said. "Safe. Safe and thick, way I like them." He ran back to the room where the TARDIS was. "Okay. All the time windows are controlled from here. I need to close them all down." He franticly looked for something. "Zeus plugs. Where are my Zeus plugs? I had them a minute ago. I was using them as castanets."

"Why didn't they just open a time window to when she was thirty seven?" Rose asked.

"With the amount of damage to these circuits, they did well to hit the right century." he replied as he worked. "Trial and error after that. The windows aren't closing. Why won't they close?"

"What's that?" Rose asked as a bell was heard through out the ship.

"I don't know. Incoming message?" he replied.

"From who?" Mickey asked.

"Report from the field." the Doctor said as he looked to the monitor. "One of them must still be out there with Reinette. That's why I can't close the windows. There's an override." The robot clicked back on and expelled the anti-oil. "Well, that was a bit clever." It activated the rest of his fellow robots. "Right. Many things about this are not good. Message from one of your little friends? Anything interesting?"

"She is complete. It begins." it said right before it teleported.

"What's happening?" Rose asked.

"One of them must have found the right time window." he said. "Now it's time to send in the troops. And this time they're bringing back her head. Rose go warn her." Rose ran off to another earlier window.

"I don't get it." she said as she ran back. "How come they got in there?"

"They teleported." he said. "You saw them. As long as the ship and the ballroom are linked, their short range teleports will do the trick."

"Well, we'll go in the TARDIS!" she suggested.

"We can't use the TARDIS. We're part of events now." he said sadly.

"Well, can't we just smash through?" Mickey suggested.

"Hyperplex this side, plate glass the other. We need a truck." the Doctor said starting to panic.

"We don't have a truck." Mickey said. Wrong thing to say.

"I know we don't have a truck!" the Doctor shouted at Mickey.

"Well, we've got to try something." Rose said.

"No. Smash the glass, smash the time window." the Doctor said. "There'd be no way back."

"Even for Rhee?" Rose asked sadly. He only nodded.

"Could everyone just calm down? Please. Such a commotion." Reinette shouted. They looked up to see a window with Reinette in a ball room. "Such distressing noise. Kindly remember that this is Versailles. This is the Royal Court, and we are French. I have made a decision. And my decision is no, I shall not be going with you today. I have seen your world, and I have no desire to set foot there again." Rhee snuck in right behind the robots.

"We do not require your feet." it said as it pushed her down. He suddenly got an idea. He had to save Reinette, and Arther was the key to that. He got the horse and rode it towards the window.

"You think I fear you, but I do not fear you even now." she said. "You are merely the nightmare of my childhood. The monster from under my bed. And if my nightmare can return to plague me, then rest assured, so will yours." The horse smashed through the window, with the Doctor riding it.

"Madame de Pompadour." he said with a smile. "Rhee, you look younger every day." He winked at Rhee.

"What the hell is going on?" the King shouted.

"Oh. This is my lover, the King of France." she said gesturing to the King.

"Yeah? Well, I'm Rhee's Lord of Time, and I'm here to fix the clock." the Doctor said smuggly. He unmasked the robot everyone gasped. It tried to hit him but he caught its arm. "Forget it. It's over. For all three of us." He gave a sad look to Rhee, then to the mirror. "Talk about seven years bad luck. Try three thousand. The link with the ship is broken. No way back. You don't have the parts. How many ticks left in that clockwork heart, huh? A day? An hour? It's over. Accept that. I'm not winding you up." It powered down for the last time and he moved to Reinette. "You all right?"

"What's happened to them?" she asked.

"They've stopped. They have no purpose now." he responded. He walked over to Rhee and hugged her with all his longing and love. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she whispered into his neck. "I'm sorry." He moved back and looked her in the eyes.

"Why?" he asked.

"She asked-" she started to explain but was stopped by a finger on her lips.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked. "I know you and this is something I kind of expected of you."

"Well I thought you'd be mad 'cause I cut some of our time off," she said quietly.

"I am sad about that but," he sighed. "If you hadn't than you would have been miserable with me. And I'd never want that." He kissed her lovingly.

"So this is your Lord." the King said from behind the Doctor. They broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Yes," she said firmly.

"Know this sir," the King said. "This amazing woman loves you."

"I know, your majesty," the Doctor said looking down at Rhee. "I know." He pulled her into a hug and breathed in her scent. He was taken back by the perfume, it was hers, not a French perfume. "You're wearing your perfume."

"Yeah," she said. "I went back for it. I wasn't about to wear some fancy French crap. Because of that I missed 8 years of Reinette's life."

"So you're 36 now?" he asked sadly.

"Yup," she said popping her 'p'. They walked to a hall with a large window where they looked out at the nights sky. "Gonna miss it?"

"Are you?" he asked.

"Only the TARDIS," she said. "I haven't been able to hear her since I came here."

"Me too to be honest," he said with a smile. "'Cause being stuck here with you it's not so bad."

"I couldn't agree more," she said. She gave him a brief kiss.

"You know all their names, don't you?" Reinette asked him. "I saw that in your mind. The name of every star."

"What's in a name? Names are just titles. Titles don't tell you anything." he said.

"Like the Doctor." she said.

"Like Madame de Pompadour." Rhee added.

"I have often wished to see those stars a little closer. Just as you both have, I think." Reinette said.

"From time to time." he said smiling.

"In saving me, you trapped yourselves." she said. "Did you know that would happen?"

"Mmm. Pretty much." he said.

"Yeah," Rhee said which got a puzzled look from the Doctor. "I knew if you broke the connection that I'd be stuck."

"Yet, still you stayed with me," Reinette said as she looked at Rhee, then to the Doctor. "And you came."

"Yeah, I did," he and Rhee said at the same time.

"Catch me doing that again." he added.

"There were many doors between my world and yours." Reinette said. "Can you not use one of the others?"

"When the mirror broke, the shock would have severed all the links with the ship." he explained sadly. He pulled Rhee closer for support. "There'll be a few more broken mirrors and torn tapestries around here, I'm afraid, wherever there was a time window. I'll, I'll pay for any damage. Er, that's a thought, I'm going to need money. I was always a bit vague about money. Where do you get money?"

"I've done this before," Rhee said. "But I don't know anything about French money."

"But you've lived here with Reinette," he said with a bit of shock.

"Yeah," she said. "And she paid for it all." Reinette smiled and nodded.

"So, here you are, my Rhiannon and her Lord, stuck on the slow path with me." Reinette said as a waiter came by and offered them all wine. Rhee took one and the Doctor gave her a questioning look, then took a glass himself. Reinette also took a glass.

"Yep, the slow path." he said sadly.

"Here's to the slow path." Rhee held up her glass to make a toast. They drank.

"It's a pity." Reinette said. "I think I would've enjoyed the slow path."

"Well, we're not going anywhere." he said.

"Oh, aren't you? Take my hand." she said as she grabbed Rhee's hand. He followed them. "It's not a copy, it's the original. I had it moved here and was exact in every detail." When they got to her room. His eyes lit up, and Rhee smiled softly because she knew they could get back but quietly in the back of her mind she hoped they could be stuck for a bit longer.

"The fireplace." he smiled as he examined the fireplace. "The fireplace from your bedroom. When did you do this?"

"Many years ago, in the hope that a door once opened, may someday open again." Reinette said. "I knew my Rhiannon would need her Lord. It appears undamaged. Do you think it will still work?"

"You broke the bond with the ship when you moved it, which means it was off-line when the mirror broke." he said excitedly. Rhee tried to share in his enthusiasm but she found it hard. She wanted to have a simple life with him for just a minute. But she knew that was selfish of her. The universe needed the Doctor just as much if not more than she needs him. "That's what saved it. But the link is basically physical, and it's still physically here. Which might just mean, if we're lucky. If we're very, very, very, very, very, very lucky." He tapped around on the fireplace. "Ah ha!"

"What?" Reinette asked.

"Loose connection." he said as he used his Sonic to fix it. "Need to get a man in." There was a clunk and a click. "Wish us luck!" He grabbed Rhee's hand and pulled her with him.

"No." Reinette said softly. The fireplace turned taking Rhee and the Doctor away from Reinette. Rhee smiled at him.

"Let's invite her," he said with a large smile. Rhee nodded, she turned back to the fireplace while he went to check on Rose and Mickey.

"Madame de Pompadour!" Rhee said with great enthusiasm. "Still want to see those stars?"

"More than anything." Reinette said.

"Give us two minutes." Rhee said with a smile. "Pack a bag."

"Am I going somewhere?" Reinette asked.

"Go to the window. Pick a star, any star." Rhee replied. Then the Doctor came back.

"Rose and Mickey are fine let's get Reinette." he said and she nodded. They went back for Reinette.

"Reinette? You there, Reinette?" Rhee asked and then it hit her. Reinette died. Rhee's heart sank.

"Reinette? Oh, hello." he called as they came upon the King.

"You just missed her. She'll be in Paris by six." the King said.

"Ah." the Doctor said quietly and Rhee was already in silent tears.

"Good Lord." the King said as he got a good look at both Rhee and the Doctor. "She was right. She said you both never looked a day older. So many years since I saw you last, but not a day of it on your faces." He moved to a drawer and pulled out two letters. "She spoke of you both many times. Often wished you'd visit again. You know how women are." He gave one letter to the Doctor and the other to Rhee. "There she goes." They watched a hearse drive off in the rain. "Leaving Versailles for the last time. Only forty three when she died. Too young. Too young. Illness took her in the end. She always did work too hard. What does she say?" The Doctor put his letter in his coat pocket and she moved so he couldn't get it from her. "Of course. Quite right."

"Farewell," she said as she and the Doctor went back to the TARDIS. Rose and Mickey were waiting inside the TARDIS. Rose hugged Rhee and rubbed circles on Rhee's back trying to give comfort. "Too much." It was a whisper that only Rose heard. She hugged Rhee tighter.

"Why her?" Rose asked as she let go of Rhee. "Why did they think they could repair the ship with the head of Madame de Pompadour?"

"We'll probably never know." the Doctor replied softly. "There was massive damage in the computer memory banks. It probably got confused. The TARDIS can close down the time windows now the droids are gone. Should stop it causing any more trouble."

"It was the name," Rhee said not carrying at the moment if they asked her how she knew.

"What?" Rose asked.

"The name of the ship was the SS Madame de Pompadour," Rhee said. "Saw it on one of the screens." As she spoke her voice cracked for the need to start crying again.

"Are you all right?" Rose asked the Doctor, because she knew Rhee wasn't OK.

"I'm always all right." he replied.

"Come on, Rose. It's time you showed me around the rest of this place." Mickey said pulling Rose away. Rhee sat down in the jump seat while the Doctor read his letter.

"My Rhiannon's Lord." it said. "The path has never seemed more slow, and yet I fear I am nearing its end. Hold on to my Rhiannon keep her save. This time without her has taught me one thing. I care for her like a sister. I have seen the world inside your head, and know that she is your life. Hurry and bring her back to me, I'd like to see her one last time. My days grow shorter now, and I am so very weak. God speed, Doctor." Rhee read hers.

"My dearest friend," it said. "There are so many things I have left unsaid to you. But even though we had six years to be best friends, I wished for more. Though I'm aware that you love your Lord and rightly so. He is an amazing man. Keep him close. I wish I had your strength. I grow so weak, I pray we meet again. God speed, my Rhiannon." Tears spilled anew from Rhee's eyes, but this time in full force.

The Doctor was unsure he could help her this time, but that didn't stop him from trying. He held her and she grabbed onto him as if he was her life line. She cried herself to sleep still clinching his coat, so he carried her to her room. He laid her on the bed gently. He carefully slipped of his coat and used it as a blanket for her since he knew she needed the comfort. He kissed her on the head before retreating to his favorite sulking spot. Fixing the TARDIS.

* * *

**Notes: Well I hope to get Chapter 17 up for you all tomorrow. I hope you all like this I pushed out these chapters out quickly but i did go over them three times before post them. Thanks as always to my readers and reviewers! **


	17. Returning

Chapter 17

Returning

By: Izzy

Rhee was surprised when she woke up, for three reasons. One she was still in her French attire, two the Doctor's coat was draped over her like a blanket, and three the TARDIS was playing All American Nightmare by Hinder. That was one of the songs her Mum loved to open her radio show with. Why would the TARDIS be reminding Rhee of her Mum. Rhee shook her head and decided that she would address the TARDIS about it after a long shower. She hadn't had a TARDIS shower in 6 years, and she was going to remedy that.

After her shower the TARDIS started to play Ladies and Gentleman by Saliva. She sighed heavily. "Why are you doing this?!" she shouted at the TARDIS.

_Share with them, _Jess said in her head. Rhee nodded then left her room to find everyone in the console room. She did her best to smile for everyone but they saw through it.

"What's wrong, Love?" the Doctor said as she nearly ran to her.

"The TARDIS want me to tell you about my Mum," she said sadly. "But I don't know why."

"OK?" Rose said as he led Rhee back to sit on the jump seat. As she sat down the TARDIS started to play Bother by Stone Sour. "What a sad song." Rhee started to cry heavily.

"I miss my Mum," Rhee finally said loudly as the song played. "I've been trying not to think about her." She sniffed as he held her. "My Mum is an amazing woman. More amazing than me! She taught herself about computers. She learned C++ and-" She shook in his arms as she cried. "My Mum raised to girls and even has a radio station." The song changed again it was Get the Party Start by Pink. Rhee laughed. "My Mum loves to party. We used to have midnight daiquiris. The three of us were thick as thieves. Goddess Mum would smack me right now. I have an awesome man holding me, great music playing, and I'm not dancing." Everyone laughed. "But my dancing sucks."

"Couldn't be worse than the Doctor's," Rose teased trying to help Rhee feel better.

"Also I've never danced with a man before," Rhee said quietly as the song ended.

"So Matt and you never danced," Rose asked.

"Well not really," Rhee said blushing slightly. "The dance floor and I haven't seen much of each other." She laughed. "Unless you count the prom I was at, as punch girl. While my boyfriend at the time danced with my best friend at the time."

"That's terrible," Rose said.

"No it's funny," Rhee said. "Cause he couldn't dance either! And my best friend at the time in her sluttliness was dancing with every guy but him!" Both girls busted out laughing. The Doctor for some reason couldn't let go of Rhee, something in the back of his head was telling him that if he let go something bad would happen. "I'm glad times change." She smiled brightly at him. Suddenly the TARDIS shook so hard it knocked everyone to the grating. He helped her up and then went to the monitor to see what happened.

"Everyone OK?" Rose asked as Rhee helped her up.

"OK," Mickey responded.

"Fine," Rhee replied.

"Where are we?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor said.

"How can you not know?" Rose asked as Rhee walked over to the doors and opened them thinking they were in Pete's world. Though she found it weird that the TARDIS still had power if they were in Pete's world. She swung open the doors and was unprepared for the sight before her. It was the inside of her Mum and Dad's shed. Lawn mower and all.

"Well, where ever we are is a shed," Mickey said.

"My parents shed," Rhee said.

"What?!" the Doctor exclaimed. She pulled out her phone and called her Mum.

"Mum?" she asked.

"Rhiannon Jane Hayden!" her Mum shouted so loud on the phone everyone else heard it too. "Where the HELL have you been?"

"Everywhere," Rhee responded with tears wielding in her eyes. "I've been everywhere Mum."

"What kind of answer smart-ass answer is that?" her Mum said with anger in her voice. Rose and the Doctor shuddered at the memory of Jackie asking something close to that when he returned her 12 months late.

"Mum," Rhee said gently with love. "I will explain everything to you if you unlock the shed."

"If I unlock the shed?" her Mum asked. "Why?"  
"Don't ask just trust me please," Rhee said.

"K," her Mum said. Rhee hung up the phone.

"Um," she started. "Let me explain things to Mum before you guys come out."

"Take your time," the Doctor said with a smile. Rose and Mickey both nodded. They watched as Rhee skillfully climbed over all the yard equipment. "Done that before?"

"Yea," she said. "The TARDIS is parked in my favorite hide-n-seek spot." She turned to the shed door as the door was unlocked. Her Mum opened the door. "Mum." Rhee's face lit up. Her Mum hugged her.

"Oh, Goddess how I prayed for your safe return," she said. "And you're here!" Then a smack was heard echoing through out the shed and even echoed through the TARDIS. "That was for worrying your sister and I!"

"OW!" Rhee shouted. "Goddess Mum I knew you'd hit me but did ya have to hit me so hard?" Then her Mum hugged her again, this time she started to cry. "Come on Mum. Let's go to the swing and talk." They moved away so the rest of the TARDIS crew couldn't hear.

"Her mum smacked her," Rose said blankly.

"She knew her mum would hit her," Mickey said in amazement.

"Does that mean she's not gonna hit me?" the Doctor asked. Rose started to laugh hard.

While outside Rhee had sit down with her Mum and was waiting for her to calm down a bit so Rhee could explain. "So," her Mum said.

"I was with the Doctor," Rhee said.

"Now you're gonna lie to me?" her Mum shouted.

"I'm telling you the truth!" Rhee exclaimed.

"He's a fictional character!" her Mum shouted.

"Please don't tell him that," Rhee begged. "I haven't told him that I know his time line."

"You honestly believe that you have been with THE Doctor," her Mum said.

"I can prove it," Rhee said as she got up from the swing. "Just try not to make a big deal of it. Like I said I haven't told him that he's a fictional character here." Her Mum nodded, so Rhee ran back to the TARDIS. But first she moved both lawn mowers out of the shed. She looked to the TARDIS to see that the doors were shut. She pulled out her key and unlocked the door. "Guys?" They turned to look at her, worry upon all three of their faces.

"Rhee," the Doctor said as he ran to her and hugged her. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," she said.

"She slapped you," Rose said in disbelieve.

"Yea," Rhee said sheepishly. "She wasn't happy that I've been gone. 'Cause the last time I disappeared on her like that I ended up married to a man that abused me." Then it all became clear to the Doctor. "Anyway that's neither here nor there. Come on come met my Mum." She grabbed his hand and lightly pulled him out of the shed. Rose and Mickey followed. Rhee led them all to the swing that her Mum sat at.

She looked over to the group that was being led by Rhee. Her Mum couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was David Tennant. Could Rhee be telling the truth? Not possible. Could it? Rhee hadn't lied to her Mum in a long time and Rhee had no reason to lie. Her Mum got up as Rhee stopped just before. "Mum, this is the Doctor," Rhee said with the same smile on her face she had when Matt was alive. "Doctor this is my Mum, Rita Jane Riwitis."

"It's a nice to meet you," the Doctor said. Rita hesitantly approached him. She had to know if he was really THE Doctor or if Rhee had somehow got David Tennant to play an elaborate joke. Rita put her hand on his chest and he let her. Under her had she felt the double heart beat. Rhee smiled as Rita realized it was true.

"He is an alien," Rita said with excitement behind her statement.

"Well that's a first," he laughed.

"I told her I was traveling with an alien," Rhee said. "She didn't believe me."

"I do now," Rita said with pride. Rhee was the companion of the Doctor. Rita's daughter. And Rhee was a grinning fool because of it. Rita turned to her daughter. "You're with him." Everyone but Rhee's mouth dropped open.

"I am!" Rhee replied. Rita hugged Rhee happily.

"I'm so happy for you!" Rita proclaimed.

"What just happened?" Rose asked. The Doctor shrugged at her. Rhee and Rita broke their hug.

"Sorry Mum's empathic too." Rhee said. "She can feel our love for each other." She smiled lovingly at him and he smiled just as lovingly at her.

"By the way," Rita said. "Your sister is going to be thrilled you're safe."

"After I wake up from her knocking me out," Rhee laughed. Rose, Mickey and the Doctor gave her a worried look. "It's just how my sister displays worry." Rita started to laugh too. "Oh, Mum this is Rose Tyler and Mickey Smith." Rhee gestured to Rose and Mickey.

"It's nice to meet you," Mickey said.

"Rhee has told us all about you," Rose said.

"I hope not all about me," Rita said with a laugh. "If that's the case I may have to tell you a story or two about her."

"Mum!" Rhee said blushing. Rita laughed, "Come on let's go inside." Everyone nodded.

When they entered into the house the Doctor was surprised by how at home he felt. He wasn't even the whole way in but he felt like he could belong here. The first room they came too was a large sitting room with two large recliners and two blue sofas. But the TV in the front was huge. 65 inches. "Welcome," Rita said as everyone finally got inside. "My home is your home." She smiled at Rhee. "Just as any friends of my daughter is friends of mine."

"Thank you Mrs. Riwitis," Mickey said respectfully.

"Oh, No!" Rita exclaimed. "'Mrs. Riwitis' was my mother-in-law! Call me Rita." The three were taken back by her out burst. Mickey because he was trying not to offend her, Rose because of how much Rita was different than Jackie, and the Doctor because of the bits of Rhee he saw in Rita. Of course he knew Rita would be like Rhee but he didn't realize how much they were alike.

"Was?" Rhee asked sadly. "Is Nana OK?" The look on her face killed the Doctor and Rita a little inside.

"I'm sorry kiddo," Rita said in sympathy. "I'm so sorry." She hugged Rhee and Rhee held on like Rita was her life line. Rhee tried not to cry. She held it in.

"Rhee," the Doctor said softly and that was it. Rhee let go of Rita, ran to him, then as he embraced her she cried. "I'm sorry."

"She was sick," Rhee said between sniffs. "She was so sick she didn't even know who I was."

"Alzheimer's" Rita replied. He nodded to her as he let Rhee cry for the lose of her grandmother. "Doctor will you carry her over to sit. I have a lot to tell her." He nodded. Everyone sat down with Rita. "Rhee I know that you loved your Nana and she loved you. But that isn't all that has happened in your absence." Rhee sniffed and tried to stop crying. Then it just a curred to her that she was in the Doctor's lap. She smiled and tried to revel in his scent. She nodded to Rita to continue. "Well your cousins all got married again. Chrissty is living in New York as a model." Rhee smiled at that, Chrissty was really pretty. "Angie now lives in Kentucky. Audrey is married to the woman she was dating before you left, but she still lives in town. Amanda also married the same woman she was dating." Figures. "John and James are now in school." Rhee smiled she loved her second cousins even though she hasn't had a chance to see them in person. "KJ is in 2nd grade now. And Rhee she's so smart!"

"Just like her mom!" Rhee said happily. "Has RJ started school yet?"

"Yea," Rita said. "And Jess is going back to school for fashion design. I still have my radio station."

"Awesome Mum!" Rhee exclaimed.

"Not much has changed with your father," Rita said sadly.

"Oh, so that means we have to leave soon," Rhee said.

"No!" Rita shouted. "He left and I own the house now."

"You own it?" Rhee was amazed her father would give this place up without a fight.

"Well, actually you own it," Rita said. "Martha left this house to you. And her house to James."

"Well then before I leave I'm gonna have to sign the house over to you," Rhee said as she smiled at Rita.

"Yes we will." Rita replied. "Also you will have to say goodbye to your friends. Todd has been worried about you." Everyone but Rhee looked at Rita in udder shock.

"You're not going to fight for her to stay?" the Doctor asked.

"Rhee follows the beat of her own drum," Rita replied. "She has always followed her heart."

"And my heart is with you Doctor," Rhee said. He was over come by her statement so much so that for a minute he forgot he was sitting in front of Rita, Rhee's mother. He kissed Rhee passionately. He broke the kiss when Rose cleared her throat bring him back. He blushed like mad. Rhee giggled.

"Rhee," Rita said. "I know that you need to say goodbye to a good amount of people. Where do you want to start?"

"Grandma Jane," Rhee said as she pulled out her phone and made a call. The Doctor could hear it ring. Then it answered. "Hi, Grandma."

"Rhee!" Jane shouted. "Where the HELL have you been?" He could tell Jane was a red head.

"Well that is a long story that I don't have time for," Rhee said. "But I wanted to let you know that I'm going back."

"Going back?" Jane asked. "Did you meet someone?"

"Yes, Grandma I did," Rhee said a smile on her face and in her voice.

"So tell me about him," Jane said.

"Well he's a doctor," Rhee started.

"A doctor?" Jane asked. "Is he loaded?"  
"No," Rhee said. "He is an amazing man."

"Do I get a name?" Jane asked.

"Doctor John Smith," Rhee lied. "He isn't a medical doctor Grandma."

"So he's a scientist?" Jane asked. He was amazed at Jane and how she asked so many questions.

"You could say that," Rhee said. And he was amazed that Rhee could answer all questions put to her without revealing to Jane that he is a Time Lord. "He studied a little bit of everything."

"Can I met him before you go back?" Jane asked.

"Not in person but I can put the phone on speaker if ya'd like." Rhee said.

"OK," Jane said so Rhee pulled the phone from her ear and put the phone on speaker.

"There you go," Rhee said.

"Hello," Jane said.

"Hello, I'm John Smith." he said.

"He's British!" Jane exclaimed. "Rhee's new man is British!" Rhee laughed.

"Rhee?" a male voice came through the phone.

"Uncle Rodger?" Rhee asked.

"Yea," he said. "I put mom's phone on speaker too. I hear you have a new man." Rhee laughed,

"Yes I do," she said.

"Good for you," he said.

"I'm John Smith," the Doctor said. "I would be the new man." He laughed lightly.

"Well nice to meet you," Rodger said. "Know this, break her heart I break your legs."

"Don't scare the poor boy away now Rodger," Jane said.

"Don't worry," the Doctor said. "I would never do anything to hurt her."

"Good," Rodger said.

"Grandma," Rhee said. "I need to go now. I love all three of you!"

"We love you too Rhee!" Jane exclaimed. "Take care, in Brittan." Rhee laughed as soon as the phone was hung up.

"She thinks I'm moving to Brittan," Rhee laughed with Rita. The Doctor smiled at Rhee. He was happy that she was getting a chance to say goodbye. She dialed another number. "Hey, Toddles."

"Where the fuck have you been?" Todd asked with a great deal of anger and worry in his voice. The Doctor was getting ready to say something when she slipped out of his lap.

"You'd never believe me if I told you," She said. He couldn't hear Todd's response. Rhee left the room.

"She'll be back," Rita said. "She's probably trying to get Todd to gather her friends so she can say goodbye all at once." Rita smiled at the Doctor. "You really love her."

"I do," he replied. "May I ask you a question?" He tensed up.

"Didn't you just asked one?" Rita teased him. He gave her a surprised look. "Sorry go ahead and ask your question."

"May I marry your daughter?" he asked very formal and tense.

"Yes," Rita replied. "Rhee loves you. And even though she is young and is bound to make a thousand mistakes more than she's already made, she knows her heart. And her heart is pointing to you." Rita gave him a reassuring smile. "I know my brother already threatened you but I tell everyone of her men this. I can be your best friend or worst enemy." He shuddered at the sickeningly sweet way she said the last part.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said. Rose and Mickey were trying to let this happen around them but they were also spooked by how much Rhee is like Rita. It was uncanny. Sure Rhee was younger but she was also more broken than Rita. But all three of them could see a deep sadness behind Rita's smile, and a deep anger there as well. Rhee came back into the room.

"Mum," Rhee said. "Can you take us by Wizard's Keep?"

"Wizard's Keep?" Rita asked. "Is that where you agreed to meet?"

"No that is where they already are," Rhee laughed. "Even Bry." Rita nodded and led everyone out to her Monte Carlo. "I see you still have your baby."

"I don't think I'll ever get rid of her," Rita replied as she stroked the car affectionately. "She's my black dragon." Rhee stroke the car in much the same manner Rita did. The Doctor understood this while Mickey and Rose laughed. After everyone calmed down enough to get inside, Rita drove them all to Wizard's Keep. It was packed inside.

"Are all of them your friends?" Rose asked.

"Most but not all." Rhee said as they all got out of the car.

"Fun Bags!" a short woman shouted as she came running out of the Keep. She grabbed hold of Rhee tightly.

"Hey, Tomas." Rhee said. Tomas was so short that she only came to Rhee's chest which the Doctor was getting a bit mad that this woman had her face buried in what was his. "Tomas, you can't do that."

"Do want?" Tomas asked teasingly.

"I have a man now and I don't think he likes you all up on me like this," Rhee said lightly pulling the smaller woman away.

"Awe!" Tomas whined. "But I love your fun bags." She moved away and grinned at Rhee.

"I know," Rhee said. "But I don't think you want him angry at you do you?" Rhee pointed to him. Tomas took a good look at him and saw how angry he was already and shuddered. "It's OK. I won't let him hurt my Tomas." Rhee rubbed Tomas' head affectionately.

"Thanks FB." Tomas said. "But I was actually leaving."

"OK," Rhee said. "I don't know if Toddles told you but I'm going to be leaving for good here soon."

"He told everyone," Tomas smiled with tears in her eyes. "I'll miss you FB."

"I'll miss you too" Rhee said as she rubbed Tomas' head affectionately again. "Bye." Tomas ran off.

"Do all your friends call you FB?" he asked realizing it stood for Fun Bags.

"No," Rhee said with a laugh. "Tomas is a breed of her own." Then the thought dawned on her she couldn't take the Doctor in there with her. He would cause a riot. She turned to look him in the eyes. "I'm gonna bring my friends out here too you." He give her a puzzled look. "You know me and crowds." He nodded. She ran off the the Keep. "Toddles!" She popped her head in the door. A short blond woman ran up to and hugged her tightly. "Hey Liz. Well I guess you can go talk to him first."

"Who?" Liz asked.  
"My man," Rhee said proudly.

"You have a new man?" Liz asked surprised and clueless, as usual.

"Yes, Love." a big bear if a man said as he came up from behind Liz. "Hey Rhee."

"Aaron!" Rhee said as she hugged the big furry guy.

"So you got the Doctor as your man huh?" Aaron teased. "Quite the feet."

"What can I say I'm an alien magnet," Rhee said with a cocky grin.

"Right," Aaron teased.

"You guys go ahead and go to him I'm gonna try and find Toddles," Rhee said.

"Oh," he said. "He's with Dave."

"Thanks," Rhee said as she shallowed her fear of crowded places and pushed through to the back office where Todd and Dave were. "Hey, Todd."

"Rhee!" Todd exclaimed happily. "Did you bring 'him'?"

"Yes," she said trembling. "My man is out in the parking lot."

"What's the matter?" Dave asked.

"She has a large fear of large crowds," Todd answered for her. "Let's get you out of here." He helped her out of the crowded room. And as they walked he called for the rest of their 'gang' to follow them out. They did. Once outside Rhee must have looked worse than she thought because the Doctor was at her side in a second.

"I should have collected your friends," he said softly scooping her up in his arms and taking her back to Rita's car.

All Rhee's friends stood in awe of how gentle he was with her. He held her close as he carried her. It was something they'd never seen from any Doctor, and most of them had been watching all their lives. Heck Todd was one of the reasons Rhee watched. Rita had wanted Rhee to watch but Todd gave Rhee the means to watch. Doctor Who was one of their favorite topics of conversation. And here was the living breathing Doctor acting totally in love with Rhee. They felt honored to know her. Once Rhee looked better the Doctor put her down.

"Thanks Love," she said. That made all of their jaws drop. She loved him back. The woman who four years ago proclaimed that she would never love again. She loved. "Are you guys OK?"

"I'm always fine," Todd replied.

"Rhee!" Chuck finally hugged Rhee she was waiting for him to hug her.

"Hey Chuck." she said. Andrew came up from behind him and hugged them both. "Hey, Andrew. How's my favorite gay couple?"

"We missed you and will miss you." Andrew said. "Now who's gonna beat me at Tetris?"

"You'll find someone else to wipe the floor with you," she teased. Both men stepped back and Austin walked up.

"I-" he started. Rhee shook her head and extended her hand for him to shake.

"No words," she said simply as he took her hand and shook it. He backed away and Bry was next. "Hey Savage."

"Hey," Bry said. "Don't get all sappy on me."

"But I do have something to say to you," she said and he looked at her puzzled. "Thanks Bry. You saved me from Micheal. And from myself."

"You're worth saving," Bry said. She hugged him tightly with tears in her eyes. Bry moved away and Todd came up too her.

"Saved the best for last huh?" she teased.

"Rhee," Todd said. "You're my best friend." He hugged her tightly. "Hard to believe this only the second time we've hugged."

"Yeah," she said sniffing. "The first was at Matt and Jenny's funereal."

"I'm glad you can talk about it," he said as he pulled back to look in her eyes. "He has been good for you."

"She's been better," the Doctor added.

"I bet," Todd said as he looked at the Doctor and she turned to look at him. "Keep her safe for us."

"Rhee is part of our rag tag little family." Aaron said, "She is even the Godmother of our child. Don't worry about that though, Rhee."

"She means the world to us," Andrew said.

"Like a sister we could only dream of," Chuck added.

"And you guys were my family when I was at my lowest," she said.

"And now it's time for you to soar," Todd said. They shared a group hug with Rhee in the middle. They all laughed. The Doctor almost felt bad about taking her away from this. They were a family, with all kinds of personalities in it. And Rhee was part of it. All of them thought of her as a sister. But Rhee choose. She wanted the Doctor. Rhee said final goodbyes and got final hugs and her friends went back inside.

"Where to next?" Rita asked as Rose ran to Rhee and hugged her.

"Greeks," Rhee said smiling through her tears.

"Greeks?" Mickey asked.

"My favorite pizza place," Rhee said. They all got back in the car and they ate at Greeks. Rita paid of course even though the Doctor said he could with an ATM. She insisted. After Greeks they went to the Hartshorn's.

"What's here?" Mickey asked.

"Somewhere I'm going in alone," Rhee said.

"Are you sure?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah," Rhee said. "This is Matt's grandparent's house." She walked up to the door and walked right in. "Hi Grandma."

"Rhee?" Grandma Hartshorn asked.

"Yeah, it's me," Rhee said with a watery smile.

"Oh my God!" Grandma Hartshorn said. "It's really you." Rhee hugged the older woman as they both cried.

"It's me Grandma," Rhee said. "But I have somethings to tell you." The older woman let go of Rhee. "I met someone new."

"That's wonderful," Grandma Hartshorn said. "Do I get to meet him?"

"If you want he's here," Rhee said.

"I would," Grandma Hartshorn said. Rhee walked to the edge of the walk.

"Doctor," Rhee said. "Come with me please." He nodded. They walked back to the house. They stepped in.

"Hello young man," Grandma Hartshorn said. Rhee had to try and not giggle.

"Hello, I'm Doctor John Smith," he said with a small bow.

"Quite the gentleman," Grandma Hartshorn said. "And he's a British doctor." She sounded throughly impressed. "Treat my granddaughter right." She grabbed his hand. "But I have a feeling you will. Rhee, dear will you go get me a glass of water?"

"Sure," Rhee said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Thank you," Grandma Hartshorn said. "I haven't seen her this happy since Matt was alive. What ever you're doing keep it up." Rhee returned with glass of water, Grandma Hartshorn let go of hand and grabbed the glass.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm going to be moving in with John," Rhee said straining to say his fake name. She always wanted to call him Theta but that wasn't an option.

"Ahh," Grandma Hartshorn said. "So this is goodbye then?"

"Yeah Grandma," Rhee said. "I will always love you though, you, Grandpa and Rose." The Doctor gave her a strange look. She shook her head. He figured she would explain later.

"And we will always love you," Grandma Hartshorn said as they hugged. "You'd better go say goodbye to Matt, Jeff, Jenny, and Ginny."

"I will," Rhee said as she took his hand and led him back out. He felt a sadness welding up inside. Should he take her from all these people that love her? But she would hate him if he left her here he knew that much. This was going to be a hard day. They got back into the car.

"Last stop?" Rita asked.

"Yeah," Rhee said as she grabbed the Doctor's shoulder for strength. They drove out to the country side. He wondered who lived out this far. He got his answer when they turned in to a sematary. They were going to visit graves. He shallowed a lump in his throat he didn't know he had. They stopped in the back of the sematary. Rhee pulled him out with her. "You guys stay here we won't be long." She led him out to the graves. "Hey guys. I did as you asked, Matt. I moved on." The Doctor's eyes went wide, Matt had asked Rhee to move on? How? "Hey Jenny, Mommy misses you. Everyday." She started to cry and he gripped her hand tighter. "I'm doing OK now. Better than OK I would dare to say I'm brilliant." She laughed. "Ginny, I miss you. You fiery woman!" He laughed at that. "I now know that I will always love you, but I will also always love the Doctor. He is mine and I am his now. Farewell my dear family." She looked up at him to see tears in his eyes too. She had told Matt that she loved the Doctor. He couldn't help it he had to kiss her. He kissed her passionately.

They walked back to the car. "Ready to go home?" Rita asked.

"I am home," Rhee replied. "Because where ever the Doctor is, is my home." He was taken back by this. He helped her into the car. "Let's drop them off at the TARDIS." She pointed to Rose and Mickey. "And let's go to the bank so I can put the house in your name."

"Thanks,"Rose said,

"You're welcome," Rhee said. "You look bored out of your minds." She laughed. Rita dropped Rose and Mickey off at the house and they went to the bank to handle the ownership of the house. While Rhee was inside signing papers the Doctor talked with Rita.

"I want to ask her soon," he admitted.

"Then do it," Rita said.

"But I don't have a ring," he said solemnly. "I know in human tradition a ring is required to ask."

"No," she said. "The ring is a symbol. A symbol letting everyone know she is taken." She smiled brightly at him. "What's the marriage traditions like where your from?"

"Well," he started. "We bond for life. We have bondmates not husbands and wives."

"That's sweet," she said. "She'll probably want to do things in the ways of your people too."

"Really?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yea," she said. "If I know one thing about my daughters and that is that they love culture."

"I noticed that," he said with a smile.

"Mum," Rhee said as she walked up to them. "They need you to sign somethings." Rita nodded and went to the teller. Leaving Rhee and the Doctor alone. "So, what'd you and Mum talk about?"

"This and that," he replied with a goofy grin in his face.

"You think you're so cute don't you?" she said with a very similar grin on her face.

"I don't think I know," he said smugly.

"Good luck keeping up that smugness when you meet my sister," she said with a sly grin. "My sister is blunt."

"So that's where we're going next?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head. "Shorty is meeting us at Mum's."

"Shorty?" he asked. "I thought her name was Jess."

"It is," she replied. "But I have called my little sister Shorty for years. She used to trail after me when we were little, she even dressed like me so I was calling her a short version of me. But she has got her own style now. Then it became a joke because she is an inch or two taller than me now." She laughed happily.

"So she's short," he laughed with her.

"Yup," she said popping her 'p'. She looked over to Rita to see that Rita was headed to them. "Looks like it's time to go, back to Mum's."

"I have one more place to go while we're in town," Rita said. Rhee and the Doctor both looked at Rita puzzled. "I need to pick something up at the mall."

"So the Muncie Mall first then," Rhee said.

"Yup," Rita said. "I want the Doctor to go in with me. Rhee I need you to stay here."

"Why?" Rhee asked worried about what Rita was planning.

"Because I said so that's why!" Rita said firmly.

"Who can argue with logic like that?" Rhee teased. They got to the mall and Rhee stayed in the car and finally took the time to let their last adventure sink in. Along with the things she was avoiding. Why did she not age the whole time she was in Reinette's time? Why is her temperature dropping lower but she feels fine? Her temperature was 80 degrees Fahrenheit, last time she checked it and that was when she got her perfume, 4 years ago by her time line. She wondered what it was now. She should be hypothalamic right now. She also wondered why no one said anything about her feeling cold. Though the Doctor probably wouldn't notice because he was already so cold himself. But Rose or Rita should have noticed. She has hugged both so many times since she got back to the TARDIS from Reinette's time.

"Rhee?" the Doctor asked with a look of panic on his face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Your mum and I have been calling for you for awhile now," he said still concerned.

"Sorry I was thinking," she said sheepishly.

"That's an understatement," Rita said looking just as worried as the Doctor. Rhee's phone beeps and she checks it.

"I'll talk about it later," she said. "Shorty is getting impatient."

"Let's go!" Rita shouted happily as they got back into the car and she drove them back to her house. Rhee got out of the car and was knocked out. "Jessica Dawn! Why'd you do that for?"

"She left us again!" Jessica shouted.  
"Not by her choice!" the Doctor shouted back, from beside Rhee.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but this is between me and my sister!" Jessica shouted.

"I'm the Doctor," he said. "And she's my woman so that makes it my problem!" They heard a groan coming from Rhee.

"Did somebody get the licenses plate on that Mac truck that hit me?" Rhee asked.

"Your sister," Rita said.

"No wonder," Rhee said.

"You left us again!" Jessica shouted.

"And I'm sorry," Rhee said. "I didn't mean too. But it's one of the best things to ever happen to me." She smiled lovingly at the Doctor.

"Did you think of us?" Jessica asked anger and hurt thick in her voice.

"Yes," Rhee replied. "I even nicknamed the TARDIS after you."

"She did," he said.

"I don't know if I can forgive you this time," Jessica said.

"What if I buy you ice cream?" Rhee said.

"That's a start," Jessica said with a cheeky grin.

"Wait I know what will make it all up to you!" Rhee exclaimed as she ran to the shed. Everyone including Steven that had just walked up, looked at the retreating Rhee in confusion. She came back several minutes later with five boxes. Two large boxes, one medium box and two small boxes. She placed them on the deck in front of Rita's house. She handed the small boxes to Jessica. "Those are for the little ones." Jessica opened the first box and inside was a beautiful dress for Kristin. "The TARDIS made them for you guys. Mum, you, and both little girls have a dress that match."

"These are beautiful," Jessica said. "The TARDIS made these?" Jessica stared in awe at the dress in her hands. "Wait what's in the other box?" Rhee picked up the last box and tossed it at Steven.

"That I picked up when the Doctor was picking up parts for the TARDIS," Rhee said. He opened the box and saw it was a space marines' helmet, it looked like the Master Chief's helmet from Halo. "I saw it and thought of you. It has night vision and infrared."

"Thanks Rhee," Steven said.

"Rhee," Jess said. "You will be missed." Jess hugged Rhee.

"I'll miss you too Shorty," Rhee said.

"I never said I'd miss you," Jessica teased. "Steven, KJ and RJ will miss you but not me."

"Right," Rhee said sarcastically.

"Rhee," the Doctor said as he took a deep breath. Rhee's heart dropped in fear that he was going to tell her to stay here and not go with him. "I'm no good at this." He rubbed the back of his his nervously. Jessica and Rita realized what was going on and grinned. Rhee's fear melted away and confusion replaced it. He walked up to her and knelt down on one knee. Rhee knew what was going on and blushed. "I know I can't give you my forever, but if you would, I would be honored to walk all your days with you as one. What I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?" He was so nervous he shook as he revealed a beautiful engagement ring.

"Oh, Doctor," Rhee said as a whisper. But the shouted. "Yes!" He slipped the ring on her finger gently it was a perfect fit. She knew it had been Rita's influence. He never asked Rhee about rings in passing or otherwise. She was going to have to hug Rita, again before they left. He hugged Rhee and twirled around with her in his arms as they laughed. Everyone clapped, Rose cried happily.

"Congratz," Jessica said to him.

"Way to go, boss!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Finally!" Rose teased through her tears. Steven and Rita didn't say anything because all had been said.

"Well I think it's time to go now," Rhee said. "I'm sorry that we can't stay much longer but the TARDIS said she is ready to go and we only have a 5 min window or we get stuck here."

"Well record the wedding," Rita said.

"Don't get too busy with him," Jessica teased causing the Doctor to blush.

"It was nice to meet you all," Rose said.

"It was good to know Rhee's save," Steven said.

"Bye everyone!" Rhee shouted as she, Rose, Mickey and the Doctor got back into the TARDIS. They took off threw the rift and Rhee smiled happily at the TARDIS.

"Penny for your thought?" Rose asked.

"I'm home," Rhee said as she smiled at the Doctor. But then a panicked look spread across her face. "Hold on to something!" The TARDIS shook and it felt like they fell.

* * *

**Notes: I know that it's a bit short but i feel it conveys what i wanted it too. Anyway today is the day yay! I don't know if I will be getting chapters out as fast as i have been because I got a sick baby on my hands. But i promise i will have it up asap. I just wanted to do something special for the new season starting today.**


	18. Without the TARDISRise of the Cybermen

Chapter 18

Without the TARDIS/Rise of the Cyberman

By: Izzy

"What's happened?" Rose asked as they fell.

"The time vortex is gone." the Doctor said as he franticly tried to stop them but to know avail. "That's impossible. It's just gone. Brace yourself! We're going to crash!"

"Everyone all right?" he asked. "Rhee? Rose? Mickey?"

"I'm fine. I'm okay." Mickey responded. "Sorry. Yeah."

"But Rhee is unconscious," Rose said as she ran to Rhee's side.

"What?!" the Doctor said with fear in his voice. He ran to Rhee's side too. "Rhee?" She didn't respond, fear crushed his hearts. He looked at the TARDIS console and realized something. "When did she faint?"

"I don't know," Rose said. "I think I was right when the Vortex disappeared." His breath got caught in his throat did the TARDIS take Rhee with it? No the TARDIS wouldn't do that to him. He checked Rhee's pulse, it was going haywire. 110 beats per minute, and she felt cold. She was alive but in distress. Suddenly she gasped and screamed. Everyone had to cover their ears from her scream. The Doctor scanned her with his Sonic, trying to figure out what could be causing her distress. He noticed that their was extra tissue in her chest and figured that was causing her pain. Maybe the TARDIS was keeping the pain in check and knew what the extra tissue was. But that raised a whole new set of questions.

He ran to the Med Bay and grabbed a heavy pain killer and brought it back. He injected her with it hoping it would help her. She stopped screaming and coughed. "Thanks," she said weakly. "What happened to the lights?" She got up slowly with his help.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked as she was finally up right.

"I'll live," she said as she wobbled a bit. "Now back to the lights?" Trying to get his mind back on the TARDIS and off her.

"She's dead. The TARDIS is dead." he said sadly with fear still present. She knew he was still going to worry about her

"You can fix it?" Rose asked.

"There's nothing to fix." he said sadly. "She's perished. The last TARDIS in the universe. Extinct." Rhee started to cry as as she stroked the console lovingly.

"We can get help, yeah?" Rose offered.

"Where from?" he asked.

"Well, we've landed. We've got to be somewhere." Rose said. Rhee gripped her chest, it was hurting to breath. Even with the pain killer he had given her, she was still in pain. Just luckily not as much as she was in before. Goddess, it felt like her lungs were on fire, and like something had been physically ripped from her brain. Plus she could hear the thoughts of Mickey and Rose. Well Rose was voicing her thoughts but Mickey was thinking along the same lines as her but he was also feeling slightly jealous of the Doctor and Rhee's relationship with Rose. Rhee tried to focus on blocking out everyone else's thoughts, so she could her her own. She sighed.

"We fell out of the vortex, through the void, into nothingness." the Doctor said sounding and feeling hopeless. "We're in some sort of no place. The silent realm. The lost dimension." Mickey walked to and open the front door.

"Otherwise known as London." he said as he stepped out. Everyone followed him shortly there after. "London, England, Earth. Hold on." He saw a newspaper and read the date aloud. "First of February this year not exactly far flung, is it?"

"So this is London." Rhee asked trying not to sound as weak as she felt.

"Yep." he said proudly.

"Your city?" the Doctor asked.

"That's the one." Mickey said.

"Just as we left it?" Rhee asked.

"Bang on." Mickey said.

"And that includes the Zeppelins?" the Doctor asked.

"What the hell?" Mickey asked as he looked up to see the Zeppelins.

"That's beautiful." Rose said. Rhee got dizzy again and sat down. She never really knew how much the TARDIS did for her until now. She needed to talk to the Doctor but at the same time she knew they were about to be really busy with Cyberman. She sighed.

"Okay, so it's London with a big international Zeppelin festival." Mickey said.

"This is not your world." the Doctor said as he got an odd feeling.

"But if the date's the same, it's parallel, right?" Mickey asked with excitement. " Like Rhee's world, am I right? Like a parallel Earth where they've got Zeppelins. Am I right? Wait, Rhee did we leave your world? Does your London have Zeppelins?"

"Nah, this is a whole 'nother world," Rhee said glad that their eyes never left the Zeppelins. Then Rose noticed the ad.

"So, a parallel world where-" Rose started. Rhee stood up to go to Rose's side.

"Oh, come on." Mickey said. "You've seen it on films. Like an alternative to our world where everything 's the same but a little bit different, like, I don't know, traffic lights are blue, Tony Blair never got elected."

"And he's still alive." Rose said as Rhee reached Rose. Rhee put her hand on the younger woman in sympathy. "A parallel world and my dad's still alive."

"Don't look at it, Rose." the Doctor tried. "Don't even think about it. This is not your world." He didn't want Rose to get hurt. And meeting someone from a parallel world would be a great deal of trouble.

"But he's my dad and-" she said as she reached out to touch the ad. It started to play its short looped film.

"Trust me on this." it said in Pete's voice.

"Well, that's weird. But he's real." Rose said.

"Trust me on this." it repeated.

"He's a success." Rose said in awe. "He was always planning these daft little schemes. Health food, drinks and stuff. Everyone said they were useless. But he did it." Rhee knew a small bit of how she felt. In the Doctor's world there was a Rita Jane with her daughter Jessica Dawn but they weren't Rhee's family.

"Rose, you've got to trust me when I say-" Rhee started but Rose looked away from Rhee and to the ad. "You need to stop looking at it." Rhee stood in between her and the ad. "Your father's dead. He died when you were six months old. That is not your Pete. That is a Pete. For all we know, he's got his own Jackie, his own Rose. His own daughter who is someone else, but not you. You can't see him. Not ever."

"But-" Rose started.

"Sweetie," Rhee interrupted. "I understand how you feel when I first got to your world the TARDIS help me search her database for my family. I found my mother and sister but they weren't my family." Rose sighed and nodded in understanding. The Doctor's eyes went wide, because he didn't know.

"Trust me on this." it said one last time as the Doctor went into the TARDIS to try and figure something out. Rhee did her best to move Rose away from the ad.

"Mickey," Rhee said once she was happy with the distance between Rose and the ad. "I need to talk to the Doctor. Watch after Rose for a bit."

"Sure," Mickey said as he took Rose from Rhee and guided her to a bench. Rhee walked back into the TARDIS.

"Love?" Rhee asked.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor asked with panic thick in his voice.

"I need to talk to you about some things." she said as she moved to the jump seat and sat down. He moved to stand in front of her. "I've been noticing some weird things going on with me."

"I have too," he said sadly.

"My temp has been quickly decreasing," she said. "I didn't age while with Reinette. And now I feel like I could die." He winced at the way she worded it. "My chest hurts, and even though you gave me the pain killers, my body feels like its dieing from the inside out." She sighed and he hugged her.

"I'm sorry," he said as she started to cry. "I don't know what to do." She shook as she cried and he held her as if she were going to leave him. "I swear to you Love, I will find out what is happening to you! And I will fix it!" Mickey leisurely walked in.

"I told you to keep an eye on her." she said as the Doctor let go.

"She's all right." he said.

"She goes wandering off." the Doctor said. "Parallel world, it's like a gingerbread house. All those temptations calling out." He moved from her and around the console.

"Oh, so it's just Rose, then?" Mickey said with anger heavy in this voice. "Nothing out there to tempt me?" She sighed knowing that he was jealous of his own girlfriend. But Rhee also knew him finding his Grandma was important.

"Well, I don't know," the Doctor said in anger. But she knew he was angry at himself for a whole lot and if she had felt better she would have comforted him. "I can't worry about everything. If I could just get this thing to-" He kicked the console and sat down beside her.

"Did that help?" Mickey asked.

"Yes." the Doctor said.

"Did that hurt?" Rhee teased knowing it hurt. Despite the pain she was trying to act like herself.

"Yes. Ow." he said. "We're not meant to be here. The TARDIS draws it's power from the universe, but it's the wrong universe." Mickey gave him a confused look.

"It's like diesel in a petrol engine." Rhee added.

"But I've seen it in comics." Mickey said. "People go hopping from one alternative world to another. It's easy."

"Not in the real world." the Doctor said. "It used to be easy. When the Time Lords kept their eye on everything, you could hop between realities, home in time for tea. Then they died, and took it all with them. The walls of reality closed, the worlds were sealed. Everything became that bit less kind."

"Then how did we get here?" Mickey asked. "How did we get to Rhee's world?"

"I don't know." the Doctor said. "Accident? Should 've been impossible."

"My world was the TARDIS' doing she pulled us through a Rift that leads to my world however it took a lot out of our old girl so she was tired." she explained. "So she fell through the crack in space and time to this world. Before we fell she told me what was going on."

"Now we're trapped." he said. "What's that?" He pointed to a small green light on the floor.

"What?" Mickey said.

"Is that a reflection?" she asked as Mickey and the Doctor got closer.

"It's a light!" he exclaimed. "Is it? Is that a light? I think that's a light. That's all we need. We've got power! Love, Mickey, we've got power! Ha!" He crawled under the grating and pulled out the power cell. "It's alive!"

"What is it?" Mickey asked.

"It's nothing." the Doctor laughed as he held the power cell. "It's tiny. One of those insignificant little power cells that no one ever bothers about, and it's clinging onto life, with one little ounce of reality tucked away inside."

"Enough to get us home?" Mickey asked.

"Not yet." the Doctor said. "I need to charge it up."

"We could go outside and lash it up to the National Grid." Mickey suggested.

"Wrong sort of energy." the Doctor said. "It's got to come from our universe."

"But we don't have anything." Mickey said sounding defeated.

"There's me." the Doctor said happily as he blew on it. It grew bright. "I just gave away ten years of my life. Worth every second." She frowned as the light went dim then out.

"It's going out. Is that okay?" Mickey said worried.

"It's on a recharging cycle." the Doctor said happily. "It'll loop round, power back up and be ready to take us home in, oo, twenty four hours?"

"So that gives us twenty four hours on a parallel world?" Mickey asked as Rhee got up and walked down the hall.

"Shore leave." she heard the Doctor say as she continued to the Med Bay. "As long as we keep our heads down. Easy. No problem. Let's go and tell Rose. Rhee?" Rhee was in the Med Bay looking for pain killers because she had already decide who she was going with when Rose and Mickey went separate ways. "What are you doing back here?"

"Looking for good pain killers," she said.

"I have them with me," he said.

"Then fork them over," she teased.

"Are you planning on leaving me?" he asked sounding hurt.

"No," she said. "It's just if we get separated because of accident or design, I'll have them."

"Sounds like you know what's going to happen," he said.

"Doesn't it always happen?" she asked.

"I guess you have a point," he shrugged as he handed over three shots full of the pain killers he gave her earlier. "Just no more stunts like with Reinette alright?"

"Don't worry I won't be going through any magic doors." she teased.

"Good," he said. "Let's go find Rose." They walked out of the Med Bay and met Mickey in the console room. Then the three of them went to find Rose outside. "There you are. You all right? No applause. I fixed it. Twenty four hours, then we're flying back to reality. What is it?"

"My phone connected." Rose said. "There's this Cybus Network. It finds your phone."

"Not creepy at all," Rhee said.

"It gave me Internet access." Rose continued.

"Rose, whatever it says, this is the wrong world." the Doctor said.

"I don't exist." she said. Rhee's phone beeped and her curiosity got the better of her she looked for her under every name she's ever had.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"There's no Rose Tyler." Rose said. "I was never born. There's Pete, my dad, and Jackie. He still married mum but they never had kids."

"Give me that phone." he demanded and reached for the phone. She moved it so he couldn't take it. Rhee found no sign of her, Rita, or Jessica. Rhee sighed and put her phone in her pocket.

"They're rich." Rose continued. "They've got a house and cars, and everything they want. But they haven't got me." She got up and walked away from him. "I've got to see him."

"You can't." he protested.

"I just want to see him." she stressed.

"I can't let you." he told her.

"You just said twenty four hours!" she exclaimed.

"You can't become their daughter, that's not the way it works. Mickey, Rhee, tell her." he said as he looked behind him.

"Twenty four hours, yeah?" Mickey asked as he walked in the opposite direction of Rose. Rhee sighed.

"Where're you going?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, I can do what I want." Mickey said.

"I've got the address and everything." Rose stated.

"Stay where you are, both of you. Rose, come back here!" the Doctor tried. "Mickey, come back here right now!"

"I just want to see him." Rose said.

"Yeah, I've got things to see and all." Mickey told them.

"Like what?" the Doctor asked panicked. He knew he was losing them and it scared him.

"Well, you don't know anything about me, do you?" Mickey said. "It's always about Rose or Rhee. I'm just a spare part."

"I'm sorry. I've got to go." Rose said.

"Go on, then." Mickey said as he nodded to Rose. "There's no choice, is there? You can only chase after one of us. It's never going to be me, is it?"

"But Mickey I can go with you," Rhee said softly with a light sadly pain filled smile. She looked back to him and noticed that he was worried about her. "We'll be back in twenty four, Love. Try not to worry."

"Back here, twenty four hours!" the Doctor shouted as she ran after Rose.

"I figured you would go with him," Mickey said as they walked away.

"Why's that?" Rhee asked.

"I didn't think you liked me," he said.

"Well Mickey-sama," she started. "It's not that I don't like you." Rhee sighed. "It's complicated."

"Complicated?" he almost yelled. "You've been teasing me since we met and your telling me the reason why is complicated?"

"Yes," she said as she stopped him and looked him in the eye. "Mickey look I'm not the Doctor. I don't see time lines and know everything about everyone's future but I know things I shouldn't and I know you can be better than you are." He was surprised by that. "Mostly because you remind me of when I was young. When I was in high school I was the girl that did anything and everything to try and be accepted by my classmates."

"You think I do that?" he asked.

"Kind of but it's more that you lack the confidence to just be yourself," Rhee said. "It took me a long time to get the confidence to just be me and when I did it was like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders."

"You think?" he asked.

"I know," she said. "Now I look at things like this. If you don't like me then fuck off." She sighed. "But one thing about me hasn't changed."

"What's that?" he asked.

"I try and fix everyone," she said as they came on a roadblock.

"Are we all right to get past?" he asked the officer.

"Yeah. No bother." the officer said. "Curfew doesn't start till ten."

"There's a curfew?" Mickey asked.

"Course there is. Where you been living, mate? Up there with the toffs?" the officer said nodding to the Zeppelins.

"I wish. See you." Mickey said. They continued their walk.

"So who are we going to see?" Rhee asked. She knew but she wanted to talk, to keep her mind off the pain that was getting worse as they walked. She knew this was going to be 24 hours of hell.

"My Gran, Rita Anne." he responded. "She died in our world. Well my world."

"It's OK," she said with another pain filled smile. "I don't think of where I was born as my world anymore. The TARDIS is my world." They dropped it and walked the remaining blocks in silence. He walked to the door and knocked. A large older blind lady answered the door.

"Who's that there?" she said. "Who is it? I know you're there. Shame on you, tricking an old lady. I've got nothing worth stealing. And don't think I'm going to disappear! You're not going to take me." Rhee sat down on the steps.

"Hi." he said.

"Is that you?" Rita Anne asked hope thick in her voice.

"It's me. I came home." he said almost ready to cry.

"Ricky?" she asked.

"It's Mickey." he said.

"I know my own grandson's name. It's Ricky. Now, come here." she said in a bit of a huff. She hugged him hard, the whole seen made Rhee smile.

"Okay, I'm Ricky. Of course I am. Ricky, that's me." he said in a bit of a hurry. Rita Anne slapped him. "Ow!"

"You stupid boy. Where have you been?" she said. Rhee laughed lightly remembering her visit with her mother.

"Ow! Stop hitting me!" he whined.

"It's been days and days!" Rita Anne exclaimed. "I keep hearing all these stories. People disappearing off the streets. There's nothing official on the download but there 're all these rumors, and, and whispers. I thought that God had disappeared you!" Then he noticed the carpet on the stairs.

"That carpet on the stairs, I told you to get it fixed." he said. "You're going to fall and break your neck."

"Well, you get it fixed for me." she said. Rhee started to feel the pain come back in full force so she injected herself with another shot hoping she wasn't going to overdose on this stuff.

"I should have done way back." he said. "I guess I'm just kind of useless."

"Now, I never said that." Rita Anne said.

"I am, though." he said. "And I'm sorry, Gran. I'm so sorry."

"Don't talk like that." she said. "Do you know what you need? A nice sit down and a cup of tea. You got time?"

"For you, I've got all the time in the world." he said.

"Oh, you say that, but it's all talk." she said. "It's those new friends of yours. I don't trust them."

"What friends are they?" he asked.

"Don't pretend you don't know." she said. "You've been seeing them. Missus Chan told me. Driving about all helter skelter in that van."

"What van's that, then?" he asked.

"You know full well! Don't play games with me," she said as a van pulled up behind them. "Get inside." Jake grabbed Mickey and Rhee pulling them into the van.  
I've been looking for you everywhere!" Jake said then looked at Rhee. "Is this the new operative?"

"Ricky! Ricky!" they could hear Rita Anne shout as they drove away.

"Ricky, you were the one who told us you don't contact your family because it puts them in danger." Jake said.

"Yeah. Ricky said that." Mickey said. Rhee rolled her eyes at how lame that sounded. "Course I did, just testing."

"I saw them." Jake said. "I taped them. They went round Blackfriars gathering up the homeless like the child catcher. They must've took four dozen."

"The vans were hired out to a company called International Electromatics." Mrs. Moore said. "But I did a protocol search. Turns out that's a dummy company established by guess who?"

"Cybus Industries." Rhee said. Mickey looked at her confused.

"Well, now we've got evidence." Jake said.

"Bad news is, they've arrested Thin Jimmy. So that just leaves you." Mrs. Moore said.

"Leaves me what?" Mickey asked.

"The Number One." Jake replied. "Top of the list. London's Most Wanted."

"Okay, cool." Mickey said "Say that again?" When they got to the secret base of the Preachers it was night. Rhee sighed when they arrived. "Something wrong?"

"There's a light on." Jake said. "There's someone inside the base. Mrs. Moore, we've got visitors." Jake and Mrs. Moore drew a gun. "One, two, three, go!" When they busted through the door only to see Ricky, which surprised Mickey. Because Ricky looked just like Mickey.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ricky asked his question directed at Mickey.

"What're you doing there?" Jake asked.

"What am I doing here?" Ricky asked as he pointed to Mickey. "What am I doing there?" They turned their guns to Rhee and Mickey. Putting both into a chair and tyeing them up.

"You didn't fight them," Mickey said low.

"No need," Rhee said. "They're good people." Jake scanned them. Rhee started to hurt again, so bad she wanted to cry. She concentrated on her breathing. Without the TARDIS blocking all this pain she was worried that she was going to be useless to the Doctor, Mickey and Rose.

"He's clean. No bugs." Jake proclaimed loudly as he finished the scan. This pulled Rhee out of her musings.

"But this is off the scale. He's flesh and blood. How did that happen?" Ricky asked.

"Well, it could be that Cybus Industries have perfected the science of human cloning, or your father had a bike." Mrs. Moore said.

"And your name is Mickey, not Ricky." Ricky said trying to understand.

"Mickey." Mickey confirmed. "Dad was Jackson Smith. Used to work at the key cutters in Clifton's Parade. Went to Spain, never came back." Rhee wanted to smack Mickey for telling them that. She sighed again and winced at the pain the sigh caused.

"But that's my dad. So, we're brothers?" Ricky asked still trying to understand.

"Be fair. What else could it be?" Jake said.

"He's from a parallel world," came a familiar American voice, well familiar to Rhee. She looked up and saw the owner of the voice and about died right there. It was Matt. Not her Matt, but a Matt. He stood the same six foot four, with the same hair style, but different style of clothing.

"Matt?" she said as a whisper.

"A parallel world where I know this woman obviously." Matt said.

"You can't be serious, Boss." Ricky said. "Do you really believe in that nonsense?"

"I do," Matt said. "What's your name Ma'am?"

"Rhiannon Riwitis," Rhee said as Matt untied her. "But my friends call me Rhee."

"I'm Matthew Allen Hayden," he said as he helped her up. "But I'm sure you know that."

"Well my Matt's middle name was different," she said.

"I can tell seeing me causes you pain," Matt said sadly.

"Wait," Mickey said. "Hayden I've heard that name before." He thought for a minute. "Hayden's the name you used when you were teaching. So this is the parallel version of your former husband." Matt looked at Rhee and saw it.

"I am, aren't I?" Matt asked. Rhee felt that her voice would betray her so she nodded instead. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," she said as she turned to Mickey and released him.

"So, who are you lot?" Mickey asked once he was free.

"We're the Preachers." Matt said. Mickey looked confused.

"As in Gospel Truth. You see?" Ricky said pointing at his ears to show there was no plugs. "No ear plugs. While the rest of the world downloads from Cybus Industries, we, we have got freedom. You're talking to London's Most Wanted, but target Number One is Lumic, and we are going to bring him down."

"From your kitchen?" Mickey asked and she elbowed him.

"Have you got a problem with that?" Matt asked towering over Mickey.

"No, it's a good kitchen." Mickey said sounding like he was going to wet himself. The computer beeped.

"It's an upload from Gemini." Mrs. Moore said.

"Who's Gemini?" Mickey asked.

"Their contact on the inside of Cybus." Rhee said and Matt looked at her in surprised.

"That's clever," he said with a flirty smile.

"Thanks," she said blushing. She felt like she always did when she was around her Matt. But she knew this Matt wasn't hers plus she was the Doctor's woman now. She looked down at her engagement ring sadly.

"The vans are back." Mrs. Moore said. "They're moving out of Battersea. Looks like Gemini was right. Lumic's finally making a move."

"And we are right behind him." Matt commanded. "Pack up, we're leaving." They all piled into the van. Matt checks his swords, Ricky and Mrs. Moore check the guns.

"Boss," Ricky said. "I don't mean to question you, but are you sure about letting them go free." Rhee caught a glimpse of one of his swords.

"Japanese steel," Rhee said. "That's a Hittori original. I recognize the logo."

"Because she's clever," he said. "And we can use clever." He smiled at her. Ricky huffed and went to the driver seat. "Don't mind him." She smiled at Matt.

"Don't worry I won't," she said.

"Do you know how to work a fire arm?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "But I don't really like guns."

"Yeah," he said. "Me neither." They laughed as Ricky started the van. "You know I just met you but-I don't know. I feel drawn to you."

"I'm sorry," she said sadly. "I'm engaged." She showed him her ring and he frowned.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't know, I wouldn't have-"

"I know it's OK," she said.

Once at the estate, Matt went full commander. He commanded Mrs. Moore, Rhee and Mickey to stay in the car. While Matt, Ricky and Jake went to hide in the bushes. "I don't know what they're doing, but this seems to be the target." Ricky reported to Mrs. Moore over the walkie-talkie. "Big house, fair bit of money."

"We need to find a way in." Matt commanded.

"I've identified the address. It belongs to Peter Tyler, the Vitex millionaire." Mrs. Moore said.

"Pete Tyler?" Mickey asked in a bit of a panic.

"He's listed as one of Lumic's henchmen. A traitor to the state." she informed him.

"But we've got to get in there!" he exclaimed.

"Now, shut it, duplicate!" Ricky said. "That's what the Boss just said." There was a large thud and then loud footsteps could be heard both over the walkie-talkie and in the distance. Rhee shallowed knowing that it was Cyberman.

"What's going on?" Rhee asked. "What are you seeing?"

"What the hell are they?" Matt asked not answering her questions. Rhee ran out to join the guys. She got to them as they ran to meet Rose and the Doctor.

"Who's that?" Rose asked.

"Get behind me!" Matt shouted. The three of them opened fire on the Cyberman. For a second the Cyberman stayed away.

"Oh my God, look at you." Rose said as she hugged Ricky. "I thought I'd never see you again!" He pulled away.

"Yeah." he said. "No offense, sweetheart, but who the hell are you?"

"Rhee!" the Doctor shouted as he ran up to Rhee. He hugged her and she hugged him back. "How's your pain."

"Excruciating," Rhee said. "I'm running on years of pain tolerance and adrenaline."

"As soon as I have the TARDIS working again I want you in the Med Bay," he said as he pulled away too look in her eyes.

"Rose!" Mickey said breathlessly "That's not me. That's like the other one."

"Oh, as if things weren't bad enough, there's two Mickey's." the Doctor teased.

"Tell me 'bout it," Rhee teased hiding her pain.

"It's Ricky." Ricky protested.

"But there's more of them." Mickey said as the Cyberman surrounded them.

"We're surrounded." Rose said.

"Put the guns down!" the Doctor shouted at them.

"Bullets won't stop them!" Rhee exclaimed.

"Do it!" Matt commanded.

"We surrender!" the Doctor shouted. "Hands up." Everyone did as was requested. "There's no need to damage us. We're good stock. We volunteer for the upgrade program. Take us to be processed."

"You are rogue elements." the Cyberman said.

"But we surrender." he said.

"You are incompatible." it said.

"But this is a surrender." he stressed.

"You will be deleted." it said as Matt drew his sword waiting for it to make a move.

"But we're surrendering!" the Doctor shouted. "Listen to me, we surrender!"

"You are inferior." it said. "Man will be reborn as Cyberman, but you will perish under maximum deletion." It raised it arm and came after Matt as she swung his sword. "Delete. Delete. Delete!" Rhee ran between the Cyberman and Matt as it got close enough to kill him. He stopped mid swing as the Cyberman grabbed and electrocuted her. She cried out in pain.

"RHEE!" the Doctor and Matt screamed as her body fell to the ground lifeless.

* * *

**Notes: A cliff hanger! Sorry it's short again but fitting both eps on one would have made for a very long chapter. But I will try not to leave you hanging too long but idk how long that's gonna be. Good news my baby is no longer sick! Just teething. Oh joy. Anyway Thanks again all Readers and Reviewers!**


	19. Time LadyAge of Steel

Chapter 19

Time Lady/Age of Steel

By: Izzy

As Rhee's body fell, uncontrollable anger welded up in the Doctor. He couldn't feel her in his mind. He lost her. He lost the one good thing in his life. He couldn't lose Rose, Rhee always protected her. So he shut off his emotions and pulled out the power cell. It flashed blowing back the Cybermen. He couldn't let her death be in vain he would protect them, with his life. Just as she would have. "What the hell was that?" Ricky asked.

"We'll have that instead." the Doctor said trying to keep light. "Run!" Matt grabbed Rhee's body and ran back to the van.

"Everybody, in!" Mrs. Moore said as she drove closer to them.

"I've got to go back. My wife's in there." Pete shouted.

"Anyone inside that house is dead." the Doctor told Pete. "If you want to help, then don't let her die for nothing. You've got to come with us right now."

"Come on! Get a move on!" she shouted. "Finished chatting? Never seen a slower getaway in my life!" Rose got in and held Rhee's body to her and cried. She cried for both her lose and because she knew the Doctor wouldn't mourn her until everyone was safe.

"What was that thing?" Ricky asked.

"Little bit of technology from my home." the Doctor said.

"Well, why the hell didn't you use it sooner?!" Matt yelled at the Doctor from the front seat.

"Do you think I wanted her to die?!" the Doctor yelled back beyond angry. He pulled the 'Oncoming Storm' look. "She's my fiance! I love her!" He hated human terms but it was the only way to quickly get them to understand how he feels.

"Well you have an odd way of showing it!" Matt yelled back.

"Why the hell do you care anyway?!" the Doctor yelled.

"Because he's this world's version of her former husband," Mickey said. The Doctor looked at Mickey in disbelieve. Why hadn't the Doctor seen it earlier? Mickey was right. This Matt looked just like her Matt. "It's stopped glowing. Has it run out?" Mickey pointed to the power cell that was still in the Doctor's hand.

"It's on a revitalizing loop. It'll charge back up in about four hours." he said void of emotion as he put it back in this pocket.

"Right." Ricky said. "So, we don't have a weapon anymore."

"Yeah, we've got weapons." Jake said bitterly. "Might not be one of those metal things, but they're good enough for men like him."

"Leave him alone. What's he done wrong?" Rose said with tears in her eyes. She was sad for the lose of her sister like friend but she wasn't about to let them point fingers at Pete. Regardless if he was her father or not.

"Oh, you know, just laid a trap that's wiped out the Government and left Lumic in charge." Jake said bitterly.

"If I was part of all that, do you think I'd leave my wife inside?" Pete asked a bit franticly.

"Maybe your plan went wrong." Ricky said. Still gives us the right to execute you, though." Matt slapped Ricky upside the head. "Ow!"

"What the hell have I told you?!" Matt shouted at Ricky. "We're not murders!"

"All the same, we have evidence that says Pete Tyler's been working for Lumic since twenty point five." Ricky said.

"Is that true?" Rose asked almost pleading for it not to be true.

"Tell them, Moore" Matt said still sounding angry but no longer yelling.

"We've got a government mole who feeds us information." Mrs. Moore said. "Lumic's private files, his South American operations, the lot. Secret broadcasts twice a week."

"Broadcast from Gemini?" Pete asked.

"And how do you know that?" Ricky asked.

"I'm Gemini. That's me." Pete said.

"Yeah, well you would say that." Ricky said snidely.

"Encrypted wavelength six five seven using binary nine." Pete said. "That's the only reason I was working for Lumic. To get information. I thought I was broadcasting to the Security Services. What do I get? Scooby Doo and his gang. They've even got the van."

"No, no, no." Mickey said. "But the Preachers know what they're doing. Ricky said he's London's Most Wanted."

"Yeah, that's not exactly-" Ricky started.

"Not exactly what?" Mickey said.

"He's London's Most Wanted for parking tickets." Matt said.

"Great." Pete said.

"Yeah, they were deliberate." Ricky said. "I was fighting the system. Park anywhere, that's me."

"Good policy." the Doctor said. "I do much the same. I'm the Doctor, by the way."

"And I'm Rose." Rose said sadly as she clung to Rhee's body.

"Even better." Pete said. "That's the name of my dog. Still, at least I've got the catering staff on my side."

"I knew you weren't a traitor." she said trying to boast her mood.

"Why is that, then?" he asked.

"I just did." she said.

"They took my wife." he said.

"She might still be alive." she said trying to give him some hope.

"That's even worse." he said. "Because that's what Lumic does. He takes the living and he turns them into those machines."

"Cybermen." the Doctor said in both disgust and anger. They're called Cybermen. And I'd take those ear pods off, if I were you. You never know. Lumic could be listening." Pete took the ear pods off and gave them to the Doctor. He zapped them with his Sonic. "But he's overreached himself. He's still just a businessman. He's assassinated the President. All we need to do is get to the city and inform the authorities. Because I promise you, this ends tonight." They had to stop because they came upon a large group of people in the road. Everyone got out and Rose left Rhee's body in the van. The Doctor got back in the van to have a moment with Rhee.

"I'm sorry," he said as he pulled her body into his lap. "I'm so so sorry." He started to let go of his emotions and cry. "I had so many things to tell you. About Gallifrey. You'd have loved it there." He laughed lightly. "Though you'd probably told off the council more than once." He held her tightly. "I don't think I told you today that I love you. I should have told you. I love you so much it hurts. Oh, Rasslion! It hurts so bad! Why'd you have to be human?" The tears flowed heavily down his face. "I want to hear you sing again! I want you to ask me if you told me you love me today! I want you to shut me up!"

"Let's finish this, for her," Matt said as he put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor laid her lifeless body down gently with great respect. He slipped off the engagement ring off and used the Sonic to take off his mother's necklace. He slid the ring onto the necklace and wore the necklace. He gave Rhee one last kiss on the forehead before, he moved out of the van and nodded to Matt. They joined the others.

"What's going on?" Rose asked the Doctor as he and Matt came from the van. All the people with ear-pods were acting like a zombie.

"It's the ear-pods. Lumic's taken control." the Doctor explained.

"Can't we just, I don't know, take them off?" Rose asked as she reached for them.

"Don't!" he shouted as he swatted her hand away. "Cause a brainstorm. Human race. For such an intelligent lot, you aren't half susceptible. Give anyone a chance to take control and you submit. Sometimes I think you like it. Easy life." Matt gave the Doctor a dirty look.

Rhee woke up and everything ached, though she was not in near as much pain as she was. Her senses were overloaded. She could smell everything, the people that were mindlessly walking by her, and the Cybermen. She could hear them even their heartbeats and her own heartbeats. There was four beats. Four! Wait this meant she was a Time Lord, while Time Lady. She couldn't believe it. Bum-bum-bum-bum. Cassandra was right it felt like a samba in her chest. She could feel time flowing around her. Just like she when she borrowed his time sense. She tried to stand but fell back down. She was still weak from the pain. She used the van to pull herself up. The Doctor needed her. She heard everything they said. It pained her not being able to do anything but listen to her friends' pain, her love's pain. She cried as she forced herself up, not only from the physical pain but the emotional pain of hearing the Doctor cry for her.

Once she was up right she tried to focus her senses. It was giving her a migraine but she pushed though the pain. She had to do this, to be there for them, for him. He needed her! She focused on one sense at a time to master them. Starting with her sense of touch. She felt the surface of the seats the down them to feel the contrast like a child getting used to their body. Because in essence she was a new born Time Lady. She even found a electro-magnetic pulse emitter under the seat. Next was sight she looked at the emitter and other things around her, really soaked it in. Her new eyes could see every detail in everything. So she moved on to smell, she sniffed the air and really took it in. Perfume, steel, sweat, and something else she couldn't recognize. It was a oil based smell. But she couldn't put her finger on it. She sighed and moved on. Lastly she focused sound. She heard everything and narrowed it down to only include the surrounding area.

After four hours she thought she was ready for the most part. She wasn't wobbling anymore, but she wasn't the strongest she could be. Then she felt something in the back of her mind. It was the Doctor! She knew it! He was alive and she could feel him. She was so happy to feel him like this. She ran to the factory where everyone was heading anyway. She dropped down in the cooling tunnels and groaned at the fall. She was still so sore. Changing species was a painful and slow process. Her senses were still a little out of whack but she knew that once she was with the Doctor again, he could help her deal with it better. "How did you get into this, then, rattling along with the Preachers?" she could hear the Doctor just a bit ahead of them.

"Oh, I used to be ordinary." Mrs. Moore said as Rhee sped up form a quick walk to a run. "Worked at Cybus Industries, nine to five, till one day, I find something I'm not supposed to. A file on the mainframe. All I did was read it. Then suddenly I've got men with guns knocking in the middle of the night. Life on the run. Then I found Matt who found the same file I did and we formed the Preachers. We need someone who was good with tech, so I just sat down and taught myself everything." Rhee caught up with them but stayed a safe distance away. She didn't want to scare them.

"What about Mr Moore?" he asked. She could tell that the Doctor was hiding his pain from Mrs. Moore.

"Well, he's not called Moore." she said with a small laugh. "I got that from a book, Mrs Moore. It's safer not to use real names. But he thinks I'm dead. It was the only way to keep him safe. Him and the kids. What about you? Got any family, or?"

"Rhee was my only family." he said sadly. That made Rhee was to shout that she was still alive but she knew that it wasn't the right time.

"I'm so sorry, Doctor," Mrs. Moore said.

"Go on, then. What's your real name?" he said.

"Angela Price. Don't tell a soul." she said.

"Not a word." he reassured her.

"Doctor, did that one just move?" she asked her voice thick with fear.

"It's just the torchlight. Keep going, come on." he said. He prayed he was right. Then the Cybermen started to wake up fully. "They're waking up. Run!" He grabbed her hand and ran with her, down the tunnel and to a ladder.

"Get up! Quick! They're coming! Open it! Open it!" she called to him franticly. Rhee remained hidden because not even the Cybermen knew she was there. She smirked at that fact. He got the trapdoor open. "Get up! Quick! Quick!"

"Come on! Come on!" he shouted as he helped her up and sealed the door behind him. "Oh, good team, Mrs Moore."

"You are not upgraded." a Cyberman said from behind him.

"Yeah? Well, upgrade this." she said as she threw a small rod with a copper wire wrapped around it at the Cyberman. It hit and caused the Cyberman to spark and fall to the ground.

"What the hell was that thing?" he asked sounding impressed.

"Electromagnetic bomb." Mrs. Moore said. "Takes out computers, I figured it might stop the cyber-suit." Rhee used her Sonic to open the trapdoor. She quietly finished the climb without either party being aware of her presence. Which kind of surprised her. He should have at the very least been able to feel her like she can him.

"You figured right." he said as she hid behind some pipes. "Now, let's have a look. Know your enemy. A logo on the front. Lumic's turned them into a brand. Heart of steel, but look." He tapped his Sonic to the chest of the Cyberman. He used the Sonic to remove the logo which revealed a mass of tissue.

"Is that flesh?" Mrs. Moore asked as he lifted a few bits to examine it.

"Hmmm." he replied. "Central nervous system. Artificially grown then threaded throughout the suit so it responds like a living thing. Well, it is a living thing. Oh, but look. Emotional inhibitor. Stops them feeling anything."

"But why?" she asked.

"It's still got a human brain." he explained. "Imagine its reaction if it could see itself, realize itself inside this thing. They'd go insane."

"So they cut out the one thing that makes them human." she said with concern.

"Because they have to." he said.

"Why am I cold?" it asked.

"Oh, my God. It's alive. It can feel." she said.

"We broke the inhibitor. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Why so cold?" it repeated.

"Can you remember your name?" he asked.

"Sally. Sally Phelan." it replied and Rhee felt her heart drop because this Cyberman was a woman just like Rhee. All Sally wanted was to get married to the man she loved. Just like Rhee.

"You're a woman." Mrs. Moore said sadly.

"Where's Gareth?" Sally asked.

"Who's Gareth?" Mrs. Moore asked.

"He can't see me. It's unlucky the night before." Sally replied.

"You're getting married." the Doctor stated sadly as he pulled the necklace from under his suit jacket and held it. Mrs. Moore put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

"I'm cold. I'm so cold." Sally said.

"It's all right. You sleep now, Sally. Just go to sleep." he said as he used his Sonic to turn Sally off. He tucked the necklace back into his suit jacket. "Sally Phelan didn't die for nothing, because that's the key. The emotional inhibitor. If we could find the code behind it, the cancellation code, then feed it throughout the system into every Cyberman's head, they'd realize what they are."

"And what happens then?" Mrs. Moore said as they stood up.

"I think it would kill them. Could we do that?" he asked thinking of what Rhee would think of him if he did this. Killed so many.

"We've got to." Mrs. Moore said. "Before they kill everyone else. There's no choice, Doctor. It's got to be done." Suddenly an electro-magnetic pulse hit all the Cyberman in a 10 foot radius including the one that Mrs. Moore and the Doctor did know was behind her.

"I'll be wanting that necklace back," Rhee said as the Cyberman fell to the ground.

"Rhee?!" he asked as he rushed to her and pulled her close.

"OW!" she shouted as he hugged her tightly. "I'm still sore Love." He pulled her away and looked her over.

"Something is different about you," he said. He smelled her hair, spun her around to which she giggled, and kissed her on the lips. His eyes went wide as he realized what was different. He broke the kiss. "How? You're-"

"Yeah," she said with a sly smile. "I'm like you." A large gleeful smile spread across his face. "And as far as how. I don't really know. But I do know I am going to have a long conversion with a sentient ship."

"This is amazing," he said. "Not only do I feel you in my mind. And it's different than when you were human. I can feel your hearts." He put his hand on her chest to feel them beating beneath her breast. He grinned again. She held his hand. "I've missed touching another Time Lord, while Time Lady in this case." She grinned at him, she was so happy for him. All that pain she went through to get to this point now seemed worth it, just for the smile that was on the Doctor's face.

"I guess I will have to go through proper Time Lord training," she said. "Any teachers available?"

"I can think of one," he flirted back. "And he comes highly recommended."

"Oh, really?" she teased as she kissed him. "I will have to check him out later, because I'm going to have to start from scratch. Time Lord 101." They would have continued their banter but more Cybermen approached them.

"Sensors detect a binary vascular systems." it said as it scanned Rhee and the Doctor. "You are an unknown upgrade. You will be taken for analysis." The three of them were escorted by the Cybermen.

"We've been captured, but don't worry," he said mockingly. "Rose and Pete are still out there. They can rescue us." Just then Rose and Pete were escorted in. "Oh well, never mind. You okay?" Rhee hid behind the Doctor and Mrs. Moore.

"Yeah. But they got Jackie." Rose said sadly. "Another person I love lost to them."

"We were too late. Lumic killed her." Pete said.

"Then where is he, the famous Mr, Lumic?" the Doctor asked the Cybermen. "Don't we get the chance to meet our Lord and Master?"

"He has been upgraded." it responded. The Doctor moved closer to the Cyberman, revealing Rhee. Rose's eyes lit up as she ran to Rhee and hugged her.

"Ow!" Rhee said. "Gently!"

"So he's just like you?" the Doctor asked as he tried not to smile at Rhee and Rose.

"He is superior." it responded. "The Lumic Unit has been designated Cyber Controller." A large door opened and revealed Lumic as the Cyber Controller.

"This is The Age of Steel and I am its Creator." Lumic said mechanically. There was an explosion. The Doctor smiled.

"That's my friends at work." he said. "Good boys! Mister Lumic, I think that's a vote for free will."

"I have factories waiting on seven continents." Lumic said. "If the ear pods have failed, then the Cybermen will take humanity by force. London has fallen. So shall the world. I will bring peace to the world. Everlasting peace and unity and uniformity."

"And imagination?" Rhee protested as she moved from Rose's grasp. "What about that? The one thing that lead you here, imagination. You killed it!"

"What is your names?" Lumic asked.

"I'm the Doctor." the Doctor said proudly.

"A redundant title." Lumic said. "Doctors need not exist. Cybermen never sicken."

"And I'm the Emerald Dragon." Rhee said. Then mouthed to the Doctor. 'Not what I'm picking' because he looked at her strangely.

"Is that to mean something?" Lumic asked.

"Yeah, but that's it." the Doctor said. "That's exactly the point! Oh, Lumic, you're a clever man. I'd call you a genius, except we're in the room." Gesturing to himself and Rhee. "But everything you've invented, you did to fight your sickness. And that's brilliant. That is so human."

"But once you get rid of sickness and mortality, then what's there to strive for, huh?" she asked continuing his rant. "The Cybermen won't advance. You'll just stop. You'll stay like this forever."

"A metal Earth with metal men and metal thoughts, lacking the one thing that makes this planet so alive." he said. "People. Ordinary, stupid, brilliant people."

"You are proud of your emotions." Lumic stated.

"Oh, yes." the Doctor said.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Then tell me, Doctor, Dragon." Lumic said. "Have you known grief, and rage, and pain?"

"Yes." the Doctor responded.

"Yes I have." she responded quietly.

"And they hurt?" Lumic asked.

"Oh, yes." the Doctor said sadly, remembering holding her lifeless body and then the Time War.

"Yeah," she said softly. She was reminded of Matt and Jenny's death and all the abuse she endured in her youth.

"I could set you free." Lumic said. "Would you not want that? A life without pain?"

"You might as well kill me." both Rhee and the Doctor said.

"Then I take that option." Lumic said.

"It's not yours to take." Rhee said.

"You're a Cyber Controller." the Doctor said. "You don't control me or anything with blood in its heart."

"You have no means of stopping me." Lumic said. "I have an army. A species of my own."

"You just don't get it, do you?" the Doctor stressed.

"An army's nothing!" she stressed.

"Because those ordinary people, they're the key." he said. "The most ordinary person could change the world." Rose was surpried at Rhee, for being sore, she was on top of her game. Keeping up with the Doctor word for word. "Some ordinary man or woman, some idiot. All it takes is for him to find, say, the right numbers. Say the right codes. Say, for example, the code behind the emotional inhibitor. The code right in front of him. Because even an idiot knows how to use computers these days."

"Knows how to get past firewalls and passwords." Rhee said. "Knows how to find something encrypted in the Lumic Family Database, under er. What was it, Pete? Binary what?"

"Binary nine." Pete said.

"An idiot could find that code. Cancellation code." the Doctor said. "And he'd keep on typing. Keep on fighting. Anything to save his friends."

"Your words are irrelevant." Lumic said

"Yeah, me and the wife have always had that problem, talk too much, us." the Doctor said.

"Lucky we got you that cheap tariff, Rose, for all our long chats." Rhee said. "On your phone."

"You will be deleted." Lumic said.

"Yes." the Doctor said. "Delete, control, hash. All those lovely buttons. Then, of course, my particular favorite, send. And let's not forget how you seduced all those ordinary people in the first place." Rose's phone beeped. "By making every bit of technology compatible with everything else."

"It's for you." Rose threw the phone to Rhee who moved into place.

"Like this." Rhee said as she caught the phone and slammed it into the slot. The code transmitted across all the Cybermen they wailed.

"I'm sorry." the Doctor said sadly.

"What have you done?!" Lumic exclaimed.

"We gave them back their souls." the Doctor said sadly. "They can see what you've done, Lumic, and it's killing them!" The Doctor picked Rhee up and ran, with Rose, Pete and Mrs. Moore right behind them. They couldn't get out with the explosions happening around them. "There's no way out!" Rose's beeped again.

"It's Mickey. He says head for the roof." Rose said. They got to the roof and saw Mickey flying a Zeppelin. "Mickey, where'd you learn to fly that thing?"

"You've got to be kidding." Pete said as a rope ladder was dropped from the Zeppelin.

"Rose, get up." the Doctor said letting her go first. "Can you climb Rhee?"

"I think so," Rhee said. She pulled herself up and followed Rose. The Doctor was next on the rope followed by Mrs. Moore then Pete. The Zeppelin took off.

"We did it! We did it!" Rose said. Suddenly Zeppelin descended because something was on the ladder that was heavy.

"Pete!" the Doctor yelled. "Take this!" He dropped the Sonic to Pete. "Use it! Hold the button down! Press it against the rope. Just do it!"

"Jackie Tyler. This is for her!" Pete said as he used the Sonic to cut the rope.

"Argh!" Lumic shouted as he fell down. They got on to the Zeppelin and Rhee got group hugged by everyone but Pete and the Doctor. Matt was crying, Jake was more hugging Mrs. Moore but she was hugging Rhee, Mickey and Rose were trying their best to hug Rhee with everyone else there. Rose cried too.

"Ow!" Rhee exclaimed. "I think I mentioned I'm sore!" Everyone apologized at once as they moved away. "Thanks." As they backed away from her she noticed the dismembered Cyberman. "Who did that?"

"That was Matt!" Mickey exclaimed. "He ripped that thing apart!" Matt rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"It tried to ambush us," Matt explained.

"That's why he's the leader of the Preachers," Jake said. "When he gets angry he, for lack of a better term, 'Hulks' out." The Doctor didn't say anything but stayed away from Matt and Rhee. The Doctor was sure that Rhee would want to stay with Matt now. Everyone joked around with each other until they made it back to the van. Then they drove back to the TARDIS. Rhee and Matt broke off from the others to talk a bit.

"I'm glad you're alright," he said.

"I am too," she smiled. "I'm going back with the Doctor."

"I know," he said. "Back to your world where you belong."

"Find someone," she said. "You may not be my Matt, but he and I made a promise. We promised that if anything would happen to one that the other would find love again." She smiled brightly. "And I think I found it again."

"Good for you," he said with a weak smile. "I'll try. I never really had time to date before. I was hired by Cybus straight after college. And they screwed me shortly after I was hired. I ran after that, started the Preachers with Mrs. Moore."

"So no time for dating," she said. "Well now you'll have a bit more."

"Nah," he said. "Plenty of Cybermen factories out there. The Preachers aren't done yet."

"Thank you, Matt," she said. They hugged, and then walked back.

"Doctor!" he shouted at the TARDIS. The Doctor popped his head out. "You best take care of this woman!"

"You're coming with me?" the Doctor asked slightly surprised.

"Yes," Rhee said.

"But I thought-" he started but she put her finger on his lips.

"I told you that I'm yours," she said. "I even agreed to marry you. So why would I leave you?" She removed her finger to let him talk.

"You found Matt," he said. "And he likes you."

"But I couldn't never pursue someone who's engaged." Matt said.

"I had my time with Matt," she explained. "I now want my time with the Doctor." The Doctor grinned and removed the necklace from around his neck.

"And I would like nothing more than to spend time with you," he said. He slipped the ring back on her finger, and put the necklace back on her.

"Plus if I have to learn about Time Lords," she teased. "And how would I learn here?"

"You have a point," he said with a grin.

"Here it is. I found it. Not a crease." Mickey said as he ran up with the Doctor's suit.

"My suit! Good man." the Doctor said.

"We're staying," Rose said.

"But, Rose!" Rhee said.

"No buts," Rose said.

"It sort of balances out, because this world lost its Ricky, but there's me." Mickey explained. "And there's work to be done with all those Cybermen still out there."

"And if he's staying then so am I," Rose proclaimed.

"But what about your Mom?" Rhee asked.

"You'll have to explain it to her," Rose said.

"I'll try," Rhee said as she started to cry. It hurt so bad. She was losing family, all over again. She hugged Rose tightly.

"Doctor," Mickey said as he shook the Doctor's hand. Rose moved to the Doctor.

"I'm really glad I met you both," she said.

"I'm glad I met you too," he said with a smile. "We can't come back here. So make sure this is what you want."

"It is," she said as she looked at Mickey with a smile.

"Remember what I told you," Rhee said. "You just need to believe in yourself." She hugged him.

"Take care," Mickey said.

"You too," Rhee said.

"Doctor," Rose said. "How much time do you have?"

"Five minutes," the Doctor said. "Why?"

"Because I want to hear Rhee sing one last time," she said.

"What do you want to hear?" Rhee asked.

"Got something in your head?" Rose asked. Rhee nodded.

"But it's not appropriate at this point in time." she said.

"How not appropriate?" Rose asked.

"It's sad," Rhee replied.

"I want to hear it," Rose said. "Just sing." So Rhee sang part of the Long Song from the Rings of Akhaten. Everyone but Rhee and the Doctor were in tears.

"We got to go," he reminded Rhee.

"I love you both," she said. "You will always be my family." She retreated into the TARDIS.

"To the Med Bay with you," he teased.

"Right," she said.

They went to the Med Bay, and as soon as they got to the Med Bay. She sat down on the table and he got straight to work scanning her body and testing her blood.

"Not a trace of you ever have been human," he muttered mostly to himself. "How is that possible? And your sore because your body is acting like it just regenerated. But you didn't truly regenerate. You have all twelve regenerations." He sighed. "Your psychic power is as strong as when you were human." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Both hearts are beating strong. Your time sense is going to be a little off for the time being, since you became a Time Lady in the other universe." He pulled on his ear a bit. "But all in all your a healthy young Time Lady."

"Thanks," she said with a sad undertone.

"Are you alright?" he asked concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah," she said. "Just we need to go tell Jackie about Rose and Mickey."

"Do we have to?" he whined.

"Yes," she said firmly. "If you don't want to I can take care of it."

"You know I don't like that woman," he said bitterly. "But I really don't want you to face her alone. A Jackie slap is fearsome."

"Not to worry I can handle Jackie," she said. "After all look at my family."

"Your sister knocked you out!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah," she said. "I ran away when I was 20 so they worry when I disappear."

"I would worry too," he said.

"Well I don't intend on disappearing on you," she said with a smile.

"Well we're off to London," he said as he ran to the console room, leaving her alone.

"So," she addressed the TARDIS. "You knew this was going to happen."

_Yes,_ Jess said in her mind. _My thief would have tried to stop it if I had told you._

"I know why you didn't tell me," Rhee said. "But how did this happen?"

_It wasn't suppose to happen yet,_ Jess said. _You were suppose to be human until the day you died of old age. It wouldn't have been as painful._

"But I was in pain before the change," Rhee said. "You had planned on keeping the pain away my whole life?"

_Yes, _Jess said. _But I didn't account for going to Pete's World. But the Emerald Dragon did._

"What do you mean?" Rhee asked.

_You knew about Pete's World, _Jess started. _So the Emerald Dragon knew too. She implemented a plan so that an electric shock would awaken the dormant Time Lord genes that she placed in your body. And before you go off about replacing your genes, they are not my thief's. _

"Who's are they?" Rhee asked. "They had to come from somewhere."

_They did, _Jess said. _They are Rassilon's._

"Wait, What?!" Rhee yelled, causing the Doctor to hear and come running in. "But, but, but, but, but-"

"What's the matter?!" he asked with great worry.

_You have to tell him,_ Jess said. _About 'Doctor Who'._

"Well," Rhee started. "I will tell you after we talk to Jackie."

"Alright," he said. "We're at the Powell Estate."

"Then I'm off to talk to Jackie," she said. She walked out of the Med Bay and then out the TARDIS. She walked to Jackie's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Jackie shouted through the door.

"Rhee," Rhee said. Jackie opened the door and let Rhee in.

"Where's Rose?" Jackie asked.

"Can I come in?" Rhee asked. Jackie nodded and led Rhee to the living room, out of respect she closed the door behind her. Jackie sat down on her sofa, Rhee sat down beside her. "Rose isn't coming back."

"Rose is dead?!" Jackie exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"No," Rhee said softly. "She's safe." She took a deep breath. "We discovered a parallel world, where Pete lived instead of died and Mickey's Gran lived."

"Parallel World?" Jackie asked with anger thick in her voice and tears in her eyes. "What kind of rubbish are you talking about?"

"I'm telling the truth," Rhee said. "Mickey wanted to stay in this parallel world with his Gran, and Rose wanted to stay with Mickey."

"But you can bring her back right?!" Jackie exclaimed. "Right?"

"I'm sorry we had to seal off that world in order to protect both worlds," Rhee said. "Rose is stuck there."

"No," Jackie said as she started to cry heavily. "That can't be true. Rose would never leave me."

"I'm sorry," Rhee said. "I'm so sorry." With that Jackie grabbed Rhee into a hug. Jackie's body shook with sadness and Rhee let her mourn the loss of Rose. Rhee rubbed Jackie's back in soothing circles. Jackie cried until there were no tears left to cry.

"Thank you for telling me," Jackie said as she moved away from Rhee.

"You needed to know," Rhee said.

"I'm sorry about your shirt," Jackie said pointing at the large wet spot on Rhee's shoulder where Jackie had been crying.

"No worries," Rhee said with a smile. "It's washable." She stood up. "I have to get back to the Doctor now." She grabbed a nearby piece of paper, and pen. She wrote down her number. "If you need me, call me." She handed the piece of paper to Jackie, she took it with a bit of hesitation. "See ya around."

"Bye," she said sadly. Rhee walked back to the TARDIS. She opened the doors and found the Doctor under the console tinkering away.

"I'm back," she said. "But I want to change out of this shirt first. I'm covered in Jackie snot."

"That sounds pleasant," he said sarcastically.

"Very," she laughed as she walked down the hall to her room. She returned quickly. "I need to talk to you."

"Uh-oh," he said as he got up from under the console.

"Don't worry I will never regret choosing you." she said. "But I haven't been totally forthcoming with you about my original world."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"There is a TV show back in my original world," she started. "It was my favorite show. It's about a man, an alien. This man travels through space and time."

"Like me," he said happily.

"Yeah, like you," she said. "Well in this show is called 'Doctor Who'."

"It's about me?" he asked surprised.

"Yes," she said.

"So you know my past," he said sounding hurt.

"Yes," she said trying not to cry. "And some of your future."

"What?!" he yelled as his face turned to fury. 'Oncoming Storm' is the only way to describe the look on his face. "You never told me! Why?"

"Future knowledge is dangerous," she said as tears trailed down her face.

"You've been playing me?!" he shouted.

"No, never!" she cried.

"How am I to believe you now?!" he yelled as he approached her. She stood her ground. He grabbed her by her arm roughly and yanked her outside. "You promised you would never lie to me, but you've been lying all this time! Stay the hell away from me!" He shoved her out the TARDIS door and into the rain. She broke down and cried right there in the mud puddle he dropped her in. Jackie happened to look out and see the crying Rhee. Jackie quickly ran out and helped Rhee inside to dry off.

Meanwhile in the TARDIS, the Doctor ran into the room the TARDIS made for him to safely release his anger. The room was full of vases. He picked up a vase and threw it into another and continued this with every vase in the room. Why would she do this? How could she do this? She was his world! Why? How? She promised! He smashed vase after vase. "Not helping is it?" said a familiar voice from behind the Doctor. The Doctor turned around and saw the Eleventh version of himself.

"Stay out of this!" Ten shouted.

"Kind of hard to," Eleven said. "I'm you."

"Yeah," Ten said bitterly. "I know."

"You know that she didn't mean to hurt you," Eleven said.

"What do you know?" Ten asked with a great deal of anger. He smashed another vase. "You don't even know her!"

"That was a different time line," Eleven said as he stayed leaning on the door frame. "I'm you, from this time line. The other one was from the time line the show follows, but Rhee can explain more about that than me."

"So you know what's going on then?" Ten asked as his anger subsided.

"Yeah," Eleven said. "I remember being a git!"

"I'm not being a git!" Ten shouted anger returning in full force.

"Really?" Eleven asked. "Then why are you here smashing vases instead of with the love of our very long life? Why are you shoving away the only other Time Lord in existence? Who I might remind you became a Time Lord for us."

"Because she lied!" Ten shouted.

"Did she?" Eleven asked. "She didn't tell us that she knew our future and our past. But as I recall we didn't ask her either." Ten's eyes went wide. "Do you know how it was killing her inside?" He shook his head. "Remember when she got drunk. She was giving us a big clue about it then. 'THE Doctor' is what she called us."

"I didn't realize," he said feeling like an ass. "She didn't want to keep it from me. But why tell me now?"

"That is something you will have to talk to the woman you shoved out into the rain about," Eleven said.

"In to the rain?" Ten asked. He ran past Eleven and out the doors of the TARDIS. "Rhee?!" He looked around for her. "Rhee!"

"She's with Jackie," Eleven said as he walked out of Ten's TARDIS and back to his own. Ten ran up to Jackie's apartment. He knocked on the door hard.

"Who is it?" Jackie asked annoyed through the door.

"The Doctor," he responded.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked still not opening the door.

"I need to talk to Rhee," he said.

"You already did a bang up job the first time," Jackie said bitterly. "She won't tell me what's wrong but she's still crying." He hung his head in shame, he had hurt Rhee. He never wanted to ever hurt his Rhee.

"I know I messed up," he said sounding desperate. "I need to fix this." Jackie opened the door.

"She may not be my daughter," she said. "And I may not be old enough to be her mother, but that doesn't stop me from loving her like I am her mother." He nodded.

"I know, Jackie," he said. "I love her too."

"Then tell her," she said. "She is in Rose's room." He nodded and moved past Jackie into the apartment. He quickly went to Rose's room. And the state of Rhee broke his hearts, because he had caused this. She was laying face down on Rose's bed with wet muddy hair, Rose's pajamas on, and tears flowing with reckless abandon. As he got closer he could see Rhee's body shaking. He sat down on the end of the bed.

"I'm sorry," he said. She rolled over and sat up at the head of the bed. "I was being thick."

"I should have told you." she said weakly. He could tell her body was still not used to being a Time Lady. He sighed berating himself again for putting her in this position.

"No," he said. "You were trying to protect me. I understand that now."

"I wanted to tell you," she said. "Honest!"

"I know," he said. "So how much do you know?"

"I know what all of your faces look like," she said. "Even the face you don't claim as yours. The face you try to forget." He looked at her with wide eyes. "I know, about Susan." He nodded sadly. "I know about the Time War, and what you had to do."

"How can you know that and then tell me you think of me as a man?" he asked.

"Because I have done bad things too," she said. "Maybe not on the scale of you, but bad none the less."

"That's how you know just what I need when I need it," he said in realization.

"Yes and no," she said. "It also comes from understanding how you feel. I was thrust into this world by unknown forces without friends or family. I had just lost the two people that meant the world to me. But you can trust me on this, I have a new world." He smiled at her.

"Love," he said as she moved to hug him. They held each other as if their lives depended on that each other. "I need to teach you how to be a Time Lady." He smiled at her as she moved to get up off the bed. He scooped her up in his arms before she could even stand. "You're still weak, allow me."

"Not going to argue with being close to you," she said as she snuggled into him. "Before we start lessens can we sleep first? I'm bushed."

"For you, anything," he said as he carried her back to her room in the TARDIS.

* * *

**Notes: Well it's out in the open now. And she starts Time Lord training next. I hope you all like the out come. Thanks as always my readers and reviewers.**


	20. Time Lord Training?

Chapter 20

Time Lord Training?

By: Izzy

"Good Morning, Beautiful," the Doctor said as Rhee woke up. He laid beside her in her bed. He touched her face gently and she shivered.

"Morning" she smiled.

"I missed touching another Time Lord," he said. "I think I said that earlier. But I mean it! It's different than touching a human."

"I know what you mean," she said. "When I woke up after the Cybermen, all my senses were overloaded."

"Are they overloaded now?" he asked.

"No," she said. "I managed."

"But how did you manage?" he asked surprised. "Don't tell me you learned from that show."

"No," she said with a small laugh. "There honestly isn't much on Time Lord physiology told in the show. Just that Time Lord have time sense, enhanced senses, lower body temp, and 12 regenerations."

"Ahh," he said. "So I won't be starting from scratch then. But almost."

"I also know that Time Lords are from the planet Gallifrey," she said. "In the constellation of Kasterborous."

"It showed Gallifrey?" he asked sadly but if you looked deep in his eyes you could see a flicker of hope.

"Yeah," she said. "It was pretty. But I like the way you describe it, that's better than seeing it." He smiled, and hugged her tightly. Then he kissed her and she started to feel the warmth in her. She knew the warmth but it felt different, much stronger, almost overwhelming. She pushed away from him and looked at him slightly scared.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"That was interesting." she said. "I could feel myself being turned on by you. And it was almost overwhelming."

"Turned on?" he asked. He knew what she meant, but he needed her to elaborate so he could help her control it.

"Getting horny or randy," she said quickly. His expression didn't change from the puzzled look. "I wanted to jump you! I had control for the most part as a human but now it's different!"

"Of course it's different," he laughed. "You're not human anymore. We feel things on a higher plain than humans. I assume you've talked with the TARDIS." She nodded. "Did she tell you where your gene's came from?"

"Yeah," she said. "Rassilon." He looked at her in shock. "I don't know why she picked him but I guess that kind of makes me his daughter in a way I guess."

"Rassilon?" he asked. "Wow." He moved to lift her shirt but she quickly moved away.

"What are you doing?" she shouted.

"I wanted to check if you still had a belly button," he said.

"Oh, next time ask me first," she said as she lifted her shirt. There was her belly button looking the same as ever. "Were you seeing if I was reborn as a loomed Time Lady?"

"So you know about the looms?" he asked. She nodded. "Loomed Gallifreyans can't reproduce."

"Wait," she said. "Were you loomed? Because it never really said." He lifted his shirt to reveal his belly button.

"I was born right before looming became mandatory," he said with a cheeky smile. She blushed because now it was possible for her to have a family again.

"Well since you say that I can reproduce," she said shyly. "What is the female reproduction cycle for Time Ladies?"

"Um uh," he stammered over his words. "Wha-What do you m-mean?"

"I mean," she said firmly. "Human females have periods once a month." He looked at her in realization on what she meant.

"Well I think I can find a book to help you with that," he said nervously.

"Sorry if that question made you uncomfortable," she said as she stood up. She finally realized she was in Rose's pajamas, and her hair which had mostly grown back was muddy. "I'm going to shower and change. You can wait here for me if you'd like." She went to her wardrobe and pulled out a red blouse and a pair of skinny jeans. "It's too quiet in her."

"Quiet?" he asked.

"Oh, well usually if I'm in my room she's playing me a song," she said.

_Well what would you like to hear? _Jess asked.

"Good question," Rhee said. "How 'bout Love Again? It's been running through my head since yesterday."

"Love Again?" he asked. The TARDIS started to play Love Again by Pentatonix. She started to sing with it. He sat back and enjoyed her voice. He loved this voice, he hoped that in her next regeneration that she at least kept her voice. But that was wishful thinking, it's a dodgy process.

"I'll return," she said before she went to the shower but she left the door open a crack. "Play my OK mix next."

"You named a mix OK?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I listen to it when you or I do something stupid that upsets the other, and we make up 'cause were OK now." The song stopped and changed to All I ever wanted by Basshunter. She started to sing with it. He smiled as he listened to the lyrics. He tapped his foot to the beat, it had a nice beat. The song ended and changed again, Angel in the Night by Basshunter. He liked this music. Techno is what the humans called it. It was upbeat and catchy. He started to sing with this song.

I don't know what I'm gonna do  
But I'm so crazy about you

Even if I don't know where to start  
Even if my love is tearing me apart  
I just know that you and me  
We were always meant to be

You are my light in the dark  
You are the beating in my heart  
Let me hold you now  
Just like days before you start to cry

You are my light in the dark  
You are the beating in my heart  
But that is not enough  
Will I ever be by your side

You're my angel in the night

She heard him sing with the last part of the song and started to cry. He was so good to her and she was- Well not a saint. He deserved someone better but she couldn't help but love him. And since he loved her back she couldn't stay away from him even if she tried. Plus even with all her knowledge of Doctor Who she still didn't think she could do this whole Time Lady thing alone. She was happy to have him with her and proud to call him hers.

"Stop thinking so low of yourself!" he shouted.

"But I didn't say anything aloud!" she yelled back. She finished cleaning herself real quick and dress quickly. "I had my shielding up."

"You're thoughts were guarded but not your emotions," he said. "I felt it in our telepathic field."

"Ah," she said as she came out completely dressed. "Sorry,"

"I don't know why you still doubt yourself." he said.

"Because you are you," she said. "You are the Doctor, the hero of children where I'm from. Even some adults look up to you."

"Like your friend Todd?" he asked. "He seemed in awe when we met. Almost as if he couldn't believe I was real."

"Yeah," she said. "Hell even me."

"You look up to me?" he asked.

"Well yeah," she said. "Look at it this way." She moved to sit on the edge of her bed. "I was a failure at everything-" He tried to stop her she shook her head. "Let me say it." He laid back again. "And I was in a bad place, even with Matt I was unhappy with myself. I had no faith in myself. Matt tried to help and Jenny well she was my only bright light in my darkness at that point. I had been fired from my job and was forced to stay in one spot everyday, I was going batty." He nodded knowing if he had to say in one spot he would go beyond batty. "Well then Todd told me to use Netflix to watch 'Doctor Who', he promised that if I really sat down and watched it that I'd love it. I had seen a few episodes in the past with my mother but nothing serious. Using Netflix I watched from season one to season six which was all they had on Netflix at the time."

"Season one? Is it my first regeneration?" he asked.

"No," she said. "It went through a reboot in 2005."

"When I met you and Rose," he said with a smile remembering their meeting.

"Well in the show you only meet Rose," she said. "But your smile and the way you deal with things it helped me. It rekindled my imagination." She blushed. "I loved you even when you were just a character in a show, to me."

"You did, did you?" he asked. "Then why'd it take so long for you to warm up to me?"

"Because I have always been a fan of you with Rose on the show," she said. "Plus, I have never thought very highly of myself. So, yeah."

"Well you are the most clever, beautiful, brilliant woman in the universe," he said as he crawled across the bed to pull her to him. She fell onto him and he kissed her. She pulled away again.

"Sorry," she said.

"That's fine," he said. "Why don't we get some food? Then start your training?" She nodded. She went to the kitchen and he remained on the bed, breathing in her scent. As he lay there the TARDIS started to play Fireflies by Owl City. He smiled at the gesture, it was one of his favorite songs from the 21st century. It kind of suited how he felt, he was overwhelmed by her. Everything he ever dreamed was coming to pass. He wondered when the other shoe was going to drop. Suddenly the song cut out and it was replaced with Rhee singing. He followed her voice to the kitchen where he found her singing and dancing around.

He watched her dance to Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna, so many of the songs she listened to fit her. But this song and the way she was dancing to it lit his hearts a blaze. It just felt right. She was happy. But he knew even with as happy as they are that she was still hiding part of herself from him. Not just his future but something about herself. She said she did bad things, but her ex-husband made her or is there more to this guilt she feels than that.

"Oh, hi," she said sheepishly. "Didn't know you were there."

"Oh don't mind me carry on," he said. "I rather enjoyed the show." He moved closer as she turned back to the food she was cooking, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know that there was a lot of things going on after I asked you to marry me so we didn't get to talk about it."

"Talk about what?" she asked innocently. She wasn't stupid she knew what he was talking about but wanted him to say it aloud.

"You know, getting married," he said. "Where do you want to get married? Anywhere at anytime in the universe." He let go of her and shallowed hard before continuing. "And would you rather do an Earth wedding or Gallifreyan?" She turned around and looked him in the eyes.

"Both if that's alright," she said a bright smiled lit up her face.

"Brilliant!" he said.

_I can pull us back through the rift leading to your world so your family can attend your Earth based wedding. _Jess said. _But I will need to stop off at Cardiff first to refuel._

"Really?" Rhee said aloud.

"Well of course!" he exclaimed.

"Not you, Jess," she said as she stuck out her tongue at him.

_I can if you want, _ Jess said.

"I don't know," Rhee said. "My family is so big and the three people I want there can't be there."

"Your family is large?" he asked. "But I only spoke with four members."

"Oh, yes my family is enormous," she said. "But only a select few ever get graced with my presence." They both laughed. "My dad has two brothers and a sister. My Grandpa Ben has 12 brothers and sisters. And you heard mom talking about my cousins and my two neices."

"Wow," he said.

"But Grandpa Ben's mother disowned all but 4 kids." she said sadly. "She lost her mind and claimed she only ever had one man in her life. Thus disowning all the other kids. My Grandpa Ben was included in this little loss of mind." He shook his head. "Yeah, so I've never met my great-grandmother."

"I'm sorry," he said as he pointed to the skillet with the burnt pancakes. "But I think the food in burning."

"Ahh!" she yelled as she spun around. He smiled at her. Even as a Time Lady she was the same woman. Same voice. Same quirks. Same love. His love. And oh, how he loved this woman. But now he could love her forever, his forever not just hers. The smiled got wider and brighter.

"I love you," he said. "Leave it." He took the spatula out of her hand and sat it down beside the stove. He turned off the burners.

"But I'm hungry," she pouted.

"Yes," he said. "But I know the pancakes you were just working on were for me not you." She smiled sheepishly. "I can smell the bananas. And only eat plain or chocolate chip pancakes."

"Yeah," she said. "I was cooking yours first then mine."

"I want to take you out." he said.

"Out?" she asked. "OK, but you know, I'm kinda picky."

"Oh, I'm aware," he laughed. He grabbed her hand and took her out of the room

"After all I choose you," she said as she gave him a sly grin.

"And I'm glad you did," he said as they entered the console room. He let go of her an flipped switches, pulled levers, and rang a bell a couple times. He looked up to her and smiled brightly, then returned to the console. She gave him a puzzled look. "So after dinner how does a concert sound?"

"But I thought we were going to do Time Lord training." she said.

"Yes," he said. "Well I thought why not do it as we go?" She laughed.

"Because you have to have the wind under your wings huh?" she teased.

"And because you have already know so much," he said. "The only things I have left to teach you is about time, and the best way to teach about time is to live it. I never agreed with my stuffy teachers." He made a digested face. "Thinking the best way to learn about time is to observe it not live it."

"Oh, but living is half the fun of it," she said. "But I do know a bit about time."

"Really?" he said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she said. "Most of time is in flux, however there are moments that are fixed points. Like Pompeii, and the World Wars." He was impressed that she knew this much. "I don't know much beyond that."

"Well that is a starting point," he said. "We as Time Lords-" His face lit up with a bright smile. "It feels good to say that." They shared the same bright smile. "Anyway, we can sense if something is a fixed point or not."

"Like Jack," she said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Like Jack," he confirmed. "So the show showed that he became a walking talking fixed point?"

"That he had to be," she said.

"Had to?" he asked.

"You'll find out later why he had to," she said. "Sorry that I can't tell you everything. I wish I could."

"See that is another thing," he said. "You know that you can't go around telling everyone the future."

"Yeah," she said. "I can give you hints though. Non-spoiler hints." He laughed.

"Aright let's go!" he said.

"Allons-y!" she shouted.

"Allons-y?" he said as they walked to the doors. "I like it!" He smiled brightly at her. "I should say that!"

"You do," she smiled. "I got it from you." He stopped and looked at her puzzled.

"Me?" he asked. "Oh, you mean the me from the show."

"Yup," she said. "Hell, that's the reason I learned French."

"I meant to ask about you knowing French and Japanese," he said. "Any other languages you know?"

"Nope," she said. "I studied French because of you. And Japanese I picked up from Anime."

"Ah," he said. "Well Allons-y!" He grabbed her hand and they walked out together. They walk out into a beautiful Italian restaurant. It smelled wonderful to her, but the excessive lights were hurting her eyes. She closed her eyes because it hurt. "I'm sorry." He covered her eyes. "I'm used to the lights."

"You're fine," she said. As she opened her eyes. "I'm just not used to my eyes quite yet." He slowly removed his hands to let her eyes a just slowly to the lights.

"That better?" he asked as he removed his hands fully.

"Yeah," she said. "Thanks."

"Let's tell the waiter we're ready to be seated." he said. They got to their seat and he got her to try some new things on the menu.

"Some of these things I've never even heard of," she said.

"Of course," he said. "You haven't stopped to find out the date."

"Well I know how much you like to show off so I was trying to give you the room to impress me," she teased.

"Well I can impress you other ways," he flirted. "Impress me, what's the date?"

"April 2nd 5017," she said. "No wonder I don't know half the things on this menu." She laughed. "Let me guess this restaurant is a retro restaurant. Made to look like a restaurant from my time."

"Yup," he said with a throughly impressed look on his face. Most people would have asked why the restaurant looked like on from the 21st century instead of the 51st.

"Looks like I did impress you," she teased.

"I know you can't tell me my future," he started and she instantly knew what he was wanting to know. "Other than meeting you what differences were there?"

"Well," she started. "Jabe died in the show at Platform One. So did the Moxx of Balhoon." He smiled so proud that she saved them. "But everything happened the same way in Cardiff with Gwyneth. But she knew she was going to die, and I tried to make her as comfortable as possible." He frowned and nodded. "Downing Street went the same way in the show." He nodded sadly again more for her than himself. "I did save De Maggio from the Dalek." He smiled at her. "And I saved us from Adam."

"What did Adam do in the show, to make you dislike him?" he asked.

"Well if he had gone with us he would have got a chip in his head like Cathica and told the Editor everything about us." she replied with anger. "Then just to top off his offenses he would have tried to blame you for the whole thing." That made him angry and he was glad she saved them from going threw that. "On our next adventure that was on the show too, I stopped Rose and you from having a fight, 'bout her father. Because in the show she saved him after making it so there were two sets of you guys there. Creating a paradox, which invited Reapers to come and have lunch on humans and you. But the humans forgot about it once her dad fixed the paradox. Sadly you remembered being eaten."

"But you stopped that," he said. He never realized that even that far back she loved him. She risked her friendship with Rose to save him from remembering being eaten by the Reapers.

"Well on the day we went to World War two," she said. "Everybody lived in the show too." He smiled happily at that memory. The day everybody lived. Is one of the best days of his life. It ranked up there with the day he met Rhee, and the day Susan was born. "Most things happened the same way."

"You mean you knew that the Sycorax were going to die?!" he asked sounding hurt and slightly angry.

"My head was foggy when it happened." she said. "I had fully planned on stopping it." She sighed. "But I couldn't because I was so out of sorts after I took the Time Vortex into my head. I'm sorry, I wanted to save them."

"It's OK," he said remembering that she was rather sick when the Sycorax died. "You know now that I really think on it, I never made it up to you."

"Never made up what?" she asked.

"Your birthday." he said.

"You don't have to do that," she said.

"But I do," he said. "No one should hate their birthday." Suddenly a idea popped in her head.

"If you're serious about making my birthday a good day for me," she said with a sly smile. "Then why don't we get married on my birthday."

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed. "Now we just need to figure out where." She thought for a bit, mostly about offering her to take her to her original universe. But she had be married there twice, this time she wanted it to be special for both of them.

"For our Earth wedding let's get married in a garden," she smiled at him wholeheartly.

"Any garden?" he asked. She nodded. "But then who's going to marry us?"

"I can take care of that," she said still smiling. "I'll just have to stop at London in late 2007." He gave her a questioning look. "There is a man in Cardiff that can help us."

"Then why don't I take us straight to Cardiff?" he asked.

"Well," she said. "Jack is in Cardiff and you aren't to see each other again for a while."

"Ah," he said. "Wait are you going to be able to handle being around Jack?"

"I should be fine," she said honestly. "My time sense is still a bit off so hopefully it shouldn't effect me as bad. Hopefully."

"Alright," he said. "Who do you want as witnesses?"

"I'll leave the witnesses up to you," she said.

"Allons-y!" he shouted as he left the credit chip on the table and pulled her back to the TARDIS. He pulled in the coordinates for London late 2006 and dropped her off. "I'll be back with our witnesses."

"Have I told you today that I love you?" she asked.

"No I believe that I am one up on you right now." he teased.

"Then," she said. Then took a deep breath and shouted at the top of her lungs into the London streets. "I LOVE THE DOCTOR!" He laughed as she had to catch her breath.

"I owe you now," he teased.

"Nah," she said still trying to catch her breath. He noticed that she still didn't have the hang of her respiratory bypass system. That will have to be addressed later. "I'd call us even."

"For now," he grinned. He closed the doors to the TARDIS and left. She went to an ATM and used her Sonic to get money out of it. She hailed a taxi asked them to take her to Cardiff. They drop her off right in front of Torchwood Three. She smiled at the camera, Tosh should be watching. Rhee walked down to the bait and tackle shop, and entered. She took a deep breath because she could already feel Jack from this far away. No one was in the shop itself, so she ran the bell. Ianto Jones came from the back of the shop.

"Hello," he greeted her formally but with a knowing smile. "How may I help you?"

"I'm here to see Captain flirty," she teased.

"Jack," he corrected. "May I ask who's requesting him? And how you even know he's here?"

"Tell him his sis wants to see him," she said. "And if he doesn't believe it's me then tell him, I'm the only the one the Doctor wants to kiss." He gave her a strange look then went down to the Hub.

"WHAT?!" she heard Jack yell. She giggled as he came running up the stairs and straight into her arms. "I've missed you!" He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly not wanting to let go.

"Jack, I may no longer be human but it still hurts when you squeeze me like this," she said. He let go of her and laughed nervously.

"Sorry, but what brings you here?" he asked.

"Can we talk downstairs?" she asked. "I don't mind your team hearing me but I don't want anyone that is not involved in Torchwood to hear me." He nodded and led her downstairs to the Hub.

"Welcome to the Hub," he said. "Also called Torchwood Three. But you know that." He had almost forgot about her knowledge of the future. "This is Toshiko Sato."

"I remember you," Tosh said. "You were with that man when he saw the pig."

"Yeah," Rhee smiled. "My name's Rhiannon but you can call me Rhee."

"This Owen Harper," he said as he gestured to Owen.

"Taken," she said showing Owen her ring.

"How did you know?" Owen asked.

"I'm not human sweetie," she smiled. "And not from this universe."

"This is Susie Costello," Jack said.

"Your second in command." she said as she offered a hand to Susie and a sad smile.

"Nice to meet you Rhee," Susie said.

"You already met Ianto Jones," he said.

"Yup," Rhee said.

"But I have a feeling that you didn't want to meet my team," he said. "You look upset."

"He wants to get married soon," she said sadly. She spun around to face him. "But Jack I can't tell him!" Tears began to fall down her face. Jack hated to see her cry, especially over the Doctor. Jack wanted to tear apart the Time Lord for making her cry on Solaria. And then her drunken depression, oh how Jack wanted to kill him right then, but she loves the Doctor for god knows what reason.

"It's OK," Jack said as he hugged his sister. Well close enough.

"I don't want to give him hope for me to fail to keep myself from being sucked into the void," she cried.

"Wait," he said as he pulled her back to look her in the eyes. "What do you mean sucked into the void? What is the void?"

"The void is the in between," she explained. "It is also known as hell. And what I mean is that soon Torchwood One is going to discover a void ship and they are going to use it to rip a hole through universes. Oh wait for you it happened already, the battle of Canary Wharf "

"And you'll be there with the Doctor?" he asked and she nodded. Her tears started to fall faster. "We'll just have to figure a way to keep you on this side of the void."

"I have void stuff covering my body," she said sniffing. "Lots of it, much more than the Doctor is going to take into account."

"So remove the void stuff," Jack offered. She shook her head.

"It's not that easy," she said. "It's like the radiation the TARDIS gives off. Harmless. But void stuff attracts void stuff."

"So a portal is opened to the void you'd get sucked right in," Tosh said.

"Exactly," Rhee said. "Their are two ways I see out of this, one is that someone with a teleporter takes me away, or a person not covered in void stuff holds on to me."

"I fit either of those," he said.

"Only problem with that is, he can't see you," she said.

"But one of us could do it," Susie said.

"I did," Ianto said. "Just talk to me."

"What?" Rhee said.

"I saved you," he said. "You told me about you and the Doctor. I felt for you. You also saved Lisa from becoming a Cyberman." He gave her a sad smile. "But she broke up with me shorty after the battle."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Not your fault," he smiled sadly at her. "She may have left me but at least she's alive."

"Than thank you Ianto," she said. "I don't know if I get to say it in the future."

"Oh, you and the Doctor thanked me," he said with a large smile on his face. "Showed me the stars."

"Well I'm glad," she smiled all tears gone at this point. "But Ianto can I ask another favor of you?"

"Anything," he said.

"Could you help me with getting a marriage certificate?" she asked. "And preside over the ceremony?"

"For you and the Doctor?" he asked. She nodded. "It would be my honor."

"Wait," she said. "If you know me than why'd you give me the third degree about Jack?"

"I didn't know you knew Jack," he said with a small smile.

"I've known Jack for a long time," she said with a sly smile.

"Give me a moment and I will have the marriage certificate ready for you," he said.

"Well," Jack said. "I hope you feel better about this now."

"I do!" she exclaimed. "I'm now really excited! I'm gonna marry the Doctor!" She jumped up and down like a little kid.

"Ready," Ianto said.

"Don't worry Jack I'll bring him back in one piece." she teased.

"Thanks," Jack teased back. Ianto and Rhee both exited the Hub and got into his personal car. She told him that they were meeting back in London. Half way through their drive to London her phone plays Secrets by One Republic.

"Hello?" she asked because that was her unknown ring tone. She changed it from New Earth. Had to.

"Love," the Doctor said. "Where are you?"

"On my way back to London," she answered. "With a new friend."

"I like new friends," he said. She could hear the smile in his voice. "Can you meet us at Sarah Jane's?"

"Not a problem," she said. "I love you."

"I love you with both hearts!" he exclaimed.

"See you soon," she said.

"Until then," he said as they hung up.

"We need to go to 13 Bannerman road," she told Ianto.

"I know where that," he said. The rest of the drive was them getting to know each other a little more and stories of Jack. She always like Ianto as a character on Torchwood. He was a little up tight in the show but if you took the time to find out his back story you could understand why. Lisa the love of his life was turned half way into a Cyberman. So he hid her trying to help her. Also his father was over critical. She felt a kinship with him in that respect. But she didn't like his views on bi-sexuality. It's not a burden to be who you were born to be. She was bi and always will be bi. But she was going to marry the Doctor and so she would have to behave from now on. She smirked.

"We're here!" she exclaimed as Ianto stopped the car and they got out. The Doctor came out from the house and hugged her tightly. "I wasn't gone that long was I?"

"Any length of time away from you is too long for me," he said.

"You say the sweetest things sometimes," she said. "By the way this is Ianto. He will be presiding over our ceremony." He let go of her and walked over to Ianto.

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said.

"I know who you are, sir," Ianto said.

"You don't have to call me 'sir'," the Doctor said.

"He doesn't like it very much," she said. "As I don't like being called Lady."

"Well all we have to do is get in the TARDIS and take us to March 26th," he said. "Do you have a preference on what year?"

"Not really," she said. "But we will have to bring Ianto back to a hour or so after we borrowed him."

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Captain McFlirty will be missing his playmate," she teased.

"I'm not his playmate!" Ianto yelled. She giggled.

"Right then March 26th of 2007 sound good?" the Doctor asked. He already knew the answer and had everything ready for them to get married in Sarah's backyard. And all the guests were 'waiting' for the bride to be ready. Time machines are great like that.

"Brilliant! Allons-y!" she exclaimed. The three of them piled into the TARDIS and she went straight to her room. The Doctor and Ianto remained in the console room. After arriving the Doctor left to change as well. Ianto stepped out of the TARDIS to see all the guest were ready to go. He didn't recognize anyone there. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS behind Ianto. A large man stepped up to the Doctor.

"She inside?" the man asked in a loud deep voice. Ianto could tell this man was American. As Ianto really looked at his man, he realized that he was Rhee's father.

"Yes," the Doctor answered. "She's changing." The large man walked past Ianto and the Doctor into the TARDIS.

"Was that her dad?" Ianto had to ask.

"Yes, that was James," the Doctor said. "I don't much like him but Rhee made it clear to me a long time ago. Family is still family no matter what they do." Ianto nodded. "Come on I will introduce you to more people." The Doctor pulled Ianto to a short woman in a beautiful dress. "This is Jessica, Rhee's sister."

"I'm Ianto Jones," Ianto said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Sure," Jessica said. "Doctor, how much longer until I see my sister?"

"Don't punch her again," he said.

"I don't intend too," she said. "I don't mean to sound rude to you on your wedding day it's just I only have a babysitter for 4 hours."

"Shouldn't be much longer," he said. Another woman walked up to him.

"Doctor," she said. "Did you get Rhee?"

"Yes," he said. "Ianto Jones this is Rhee's mother Rita."

"Nice to meet you," Ianto said.

"Nice to meet you as well." she said. "But Doctor I need to know who is presiding, I can do it if no one is found."

"Oh, I'm presiding," he said. "Unless you'd rather preside."

"No," she said. "I want to record the event. I prefer the tech over standing in front of people."

"Rita!" a blonde woman said as she ran up to Rita. "I think someone broke your camera."

"No!" Rita said as she ran off with the blonde.

"That was Jackie," the Doctor said. "Rhee's adopted mother kind of." They moved so Ianto and the Doctor could see everyone. "That's Sarah Jane a former companion of mine. Brigadier Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart he worked for UNIT when I worked for UNIT. And the man standing beside Rita and Jackie is Rhee's best friend Todd."

"UNIT is a great place," Ianto said. "Why are you showing me around? You don't seem like the kind of guy that would show some stranger your past."

"Rhee," the Doctor said. "Hell, she's the reason I'm wearing this damn tux." He laughed. "She has changed me for the better."

"Doctor!" James called from the TARDIS. "She's ready."

"Places!" Ianto shouted. He moved into place, the Doctor to Ianto's left with the Brigadier to his left. Jessica stood to Ianto's right. He noticed that if she was to be Rhee's Made of honor then why wasn't she dressed for it? Rita played the wedding march as James and Rhee came out of the TARDIS.

The Doctor's breath was caught in his throat, she was wearing the suit she wore when they posed as teachers. He laughed lightly seeing that she was wearing converses just like him. He couldn't help thinking that this was the best day of his life. He just hoped she felt the same. Though she was getting married for the third time now. But James did say that this was the first time he got to walk her down the aisle. The Doctor started to get nervous, he was terrible at weddings. And this was his wedding! The took a deep breath and tried not to run up to her, take her away from here, then just bond with her and forget this silliness. No he was doing this for her he wouldn't run.

She wasn't much better, she was worried that marrying him now was a mistake. Doomsday will happen soon and she was in Rose's shoes now. She shallowed hard as the fear gripped her heart. She wanted to run but she made her dad promise not to let her run from this, she wanted to make the Doctor as happy as she could even if she was ripped from him. He needed happiness, she would give it to him. She loved him with both hearts. She would always love Matt and Jenny but the Doctor was her future. She could give him a real forever. They got to the altar and James handed her off to the Doctor.

"Greetings friends and family and welcome to this day of celebration." Ianto said as if he had done this before. Both Rhee and the Doctor were impressed. "We are united to witness the marriage of Rhiannon Riwitis and the Doctor. We've been invited to share in the commitment they make to each other today. They ask your blessing on this joyful occasion. If life has any meaning to us at all, it possesses it because of love. Love enriches our experiences. It is the reason for the peace in the family and the peace of the peoples of the Universe. A meeting between two beings who are made for each other is a beautiful miracle. Rhiannon and the Doctor understanding of the true meaning of marriage has resulted from many influences; their families, their friends, and each of their own personal beliefs. We are here not only strengthen the binds of Rhiannon and the Doctor's love for each other but also to bring family and friends together to celebrate these same said bonds that hold us all together. What defines Rhiannon and the Doctor's love today will change and grow to new depth in the future. It takes three seconds to say I love you, but it can take a lifetime to show it. This ceremony is the

celebration of a single stage in a much larger process that is the love between husband and wife. The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union.

They will cross the years and lives of each soul's growth." Ianto turned his attention to the bride and groom. "Do you seek to begin this ceremony?"

"Yes we do, Allons-y," they said in unison. They smiled at each other, both no longer doubting that this was not only the right thing for them but also the right time.

"The soul shares characteristics with all things divine." Ianto continued and Rhee relized he was doing a hand-fasting. She smiled at him. "It is this belief which assigns virtues to the cardinal directions; North, South, East and West. Let us offer a traditional blessing in support of this hand-fasting ceremony. Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East: communication of the heart, mind, and body, fresh beginnings with the rising of each sun, and the knowledge of

growth found in the sharing of silence. Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South: warmth of hearth and home, the heat of the heart's passion and the light created by both to lighten the darkest of times. Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West: the deep commitments of the lake, the swift excitement of the river, the refreshing cleansing of the rain and the all encompassing passion of the sea. Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North: firm foundation on which to build, fertility of the fields to enrich your lives, and a stable home to which you may always return." He held up 6 cords for everyone to see. "Now I ask the couple to look into each others' eyes." The Doctor and Rhee looked deeply into each others eyes holding hands. Ianto looked at the Doctor. "Will you cause her pain?"

"I may," the Doctor said sadly.

"Is that your intention?" Ianto asked.

"No," the Doctor said firmly.

"Will you cause him pain?" Ianto asked as he looked at Rhee.

"I may," she said.

"Is that your intention?" Ianto asked.

"No," she said firmly.

"Will you share each other's pain and seek to ease it?" Ianto asked as he looked from one to the other.

"Yes," they said together.

"And so the binding is made." Ianto said as he draped one cord over their hands. "Will you share his laughter?" He looked to Rhee.

"Yes," she said with a bright smile.

"Will you share her laughter?" Ianto asked the Doctor.

"Yes," he said.

"Will both of you look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?" Ianto asked.

"Yes." they said together.

"And so the binding is made." Ianto said as he added another cord. "Will you burden him?" He looked to Rhee.

"I may." she said.

"Is that your intention?" Ianto asked.

"No," she said.

"Will you burden her?" Ianto asked the Doctor.

"I may," the Doctor said.

"Is that your intention?" Ianto asked.

"No." the Doctor said firmly.

"Will you share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union?" Ianto asked.

"Yes," they said.

"And so the binding is made." Ianto said as he added a cord. "Will you share his dreams?" He looked to Rhee.

"Yes," she said.

"Will you share her dreams?" Ianto asked the Doctor.

"Yes," the Doctor said.

"Will you dream together to create new shared realities?" Ianto asked.

"Yes," they said.

"And so the binding is made." Ianto said as he added a cord. "Will you cause her anger?" He looked to the Doctor.

"I may," the Doctor said remembering not long ago and how he hurt her. He never wanted to.

"Is that your intention?" Ianto asked.

"Never," the Doctor said.

"Will you cause him anger?" Ianto asked Rhee.

"I may." she said.

"Is that your intention?" Ianto asked.

"No." she said.

"Will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?" Ianto asked.

"We will." they said.

"And so the binding is made." Ianto said as he added a cord. "Will you honor him?" He looked to Rhee.

"I will," she said.

"Will you honour her?" Ianto asked the Doctor.

"I will." the Doctor said.

"Will you seek to never give cause to break that honor?" Ianto asked.

"We shall never do so." they said.

"And so the binding is made." Ianto said as he added the last cord. Then tied them to together as he spoke. "The knots of this binding are not formed by these cords but instead by your vows. Either of you may drop the chords, for always you will hold in your own hands the making or breaking of this union." Once was done tyeing them he removed them. "Spirit of Love, may The Doctor and Rhiannon know great love together, and may they live in the desire to always support each other in positive and uplifting ways. May they strengthen one another in sorrow, share with one another in gladness, and be companions to each other in times of silence. May their home be a haven, and wherever they

are plagued by changing fortune, may they be united not in word and outward form alone, but by the presence in the hearts of each, of the deepening love they share. You are husband and wife. Doctor you may kiss your wife." And oh did he. The Doctor kissed Rhee with love longing and a fiery passion that would put the sun to shame. She kissed him back with equal force and passion. They broke apart and everyone started to clap and cheer. Rita, Sarah, Jackie and Jessica quickly moved the chairs and set up the reception.

"What's your song?" Rita whispered to Rhee.

"Home by Phillip Phillips," Rhee whispered back.

"Thanks," Rita said as she set up her DJ booth. "Welcome one and all! I want to thank you for coming to my beautiful daughter and her charming husband's wedding. I'm RJ and I will be your DJ for this event. I hope you enjoy. But we have to clear the floor so the Bride and Groom can have the first dance." She started off playing their song. The Doctor and Rhee dances to it. It looked silly and they laughed at themselves. They were a couple of fools that fell for each other.

"I'm a singer not a dancer," she said.

"I'm the Doctor not the Dancer," he said with a laugh.

"But you can waltz," she grinned at him.

"Can I?" he asked. "Do you know this because of this show?"

"Yup," she said. "That and Rose told me that she showed you how," They smiled at each other.

"Now, it's time for the father daughter dance." Rita said. The Doctor bowed to Rhee then gave her to James. She nodded to him and he led her back out to the dance floor. Rita started to play Never gonna be alone by Nickleback. The dance with Rhee and James was more graceful and less silly. But the Doctor could see that she was uptight. She wasn't comfortable. He got a great idea, he walked over to Rita and asked for her to play something Rhee would love to dance to. Then as the father daughter dance song ended he walked over to them.

"May I have my wife back?" he asked with a small bow.

"You may," James said in a gruff voice. Rhee smiled at the Doctor as he spun her around. Dean Martin's Sway started to play. She giggled.

"I asked your mum to play something you would dance too," he said with a cheeky smile.

"I love this song," she said as they started to dance again, everyone joined them this time. They danced for a while. She danced with Todd next. While the Doctor danced with Sarah. Jackie danced with the Brigadier. Jessica danced with Ianto. They switched partners as the songs ended so everyone got to dance with everyone else.

"I want to hear you sing," the Doctor whispered into Rhee's ear, making her shudder.

"O-OK," she replied. She walked up to Rita. "Mum, he wants me to sing."

"Pick your poison," Rita teased. "And knock 'em dead."

"Fly me to the moon," Rhee said with a smile. The music started to play without lyrics. She sang.

Fly me to the moon  
And let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars

In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby , kiss me

Fill my heart with song  
and let me sing forever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore

In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you

Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing forever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore

In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you  
In other words, I love you.

When she was done singing everyone clapped. But the loudest was the Doctor who was clapping and whistling. "Alright everyone it's time to wrap things up and go home," Rita said through the microphone. "You have been great. And I wanted to once again congratulate the Doctor and Rhiannon on a beautiful wedding." Everyone clapped again. "This is RJ signing off."

Everyone helped pack up and those that had to go back to their own worlds or times filed into the TARDIS. While the ones that were from that time stayed after some happy goodbyes. They dropped Ianto off at Sarah's house in 2006, they fulled up in Cardiff for a bit. Then took Rhee's family home. Once everyone was gone the Doctor looked at Rhee.

"So," he started.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Would you like a lesson in Time Lord physiology?" he asked with a flirty smile.

"Hmm..." she said. "Will I be tested after this lesson?" She smiled back.

"Maybe," he said.

"Well I will have to study hard then," she said.

* * *

**Notes: Woot! They got married in the Earth ceremony. So next is the Gallifreyan ceremony! Well my interpretation of it. Thank you my Readers and Reviewers!**


	21. BoundIdiot's Lantern

**Warning: Sexual Content.**

Chapter 21

Bound/Idiot's Lantern

By: Izzy

"So to the library then!" the Doctor said cheerfully.

"The library?" Rhee asked unable to hid her disappointment.

"Yup," he said. "You need to learn about Time Lord physiology."

"So the library," she said sounding very disappointed. Very Doctor. She sighed as he led her to the library.

"You'll need this book,: he said as he handed her a very large very old book. "Oh, and this one." Another very large very old book. She was going to be here a while. She sighed. "Is something wrong?"

"No," she said a little quicker than she had meant to. "Why would there be?"

"You keep sighing," he said. Yeah because you can be a clueless alien sometimes.

"I'm fine," she said keeping her thoughts to herself. "Just a lot of reading."

"Yes," he said. "Well the first one I handed you, you should read first." He guided her to the desk near by. "I'll be in the console room if you need me for anything." He left the room and she sighed loudly.

"Not how I pictured my honeymoon with the Doctor," she said.

_He's afraid. _Jess said.

_Of what?! _Rhee said back in her mind. _He's the one that wanted this since I met him. And don't think I didn't notice._

_Failing you, _Jess said. _He is so afraid of letting you down, so he's punishing you both._

_ What does he think that I will compare him in the sack? _Rhee asked with a bit of anger. _Does he really think I'm that petty?!_

_ No,_ Jess said. _He wants you to be prepared for the bonding. And he wants to make sure you understand that this is forever. Not a human's forever. Forever, forever._

_ I know that! _Rhee said getting angrier by the minute. _I'm not as stupid as he thinks I am._

_ He doesn't think you're stupid. _Jess said. _You were just raised as a human. So you know nothing of Gallifrey customs. _

_ I'll know once we're bonded. _Rhee said. _I know what bonding is. I don't know how to bond but I know what it is. I came across some documents on it when I was sick and reading the library._

_ I know I let you find them. _Jess said.

_Sly old girl, _Rhee said with a smile.

_Well if you want to learn everything he wants you to learn then read chapters five through ten. _Jess said. _Everything you need to know for bonding is in those chapters. But the other book is the one you asked for this morning. Chapter twelve._

_ Thanks, _Rhee said. She read the first five chapters that Jess told Rhee about. She found out that bonding revealed all to each other, but you could control the speed in which it was revealed. Now she knew. She knew why he was afraid. The Time War. Seeing it on the TV was different than experimenting it first there was her knowing his future possible future. And not to mention her close guarded past. She wanted to tell him but every time she tried she got cotton mouth and couldn't tell him. She sighed. She also read that there are two parts to the weddings or bondings. Part one was just like the wedding they had just done and part two was the bonding itself. And the bonding in itself was pretty simple make a psychic link with the intended bondmate and open yourself fully to them. Simple enough. IF she didn't know his future. She sighed again.

_I can help with his future, _Jess said. _I can remove those memories until the bonding is done then give them back to you._

_ OK, _Rhee said. She read the last chapter. Well this was good and bad. Period for Time Ladies only happen every six months. But they were going to be a thousand times worse then her periods as a human. Goddess, they were already horrible as a human. She also found out that Time Ladies pregnancies last a full year. She groaned at the memory of being pregnant as a human for nine months. Everyone fawning over her, strangers wanting to touch her. She shuddered she hated that part more than the pain. She has always had a personal bubble that she didn't let strangers into. But everyone wants to touch the pregnant Mom. She groaned again and laid her head on the desk.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he came up behind her, changed back into his suit. She shot up and turned to look at him.

"Sorry just remembering something," she said. "It was somewhat unpleasant."

"What?" he asked.

"Pregnancy," she said. "And it's not the pain that I had an issue with or even Matt not letting me do anything. I had a problem with everyone that was female wanting to rub my stomach and feel the baby." She groaned again. "Strangers, no touchy!" She guarded her stomach in memory.

"So you've never really liked strangers touching you," he stated.

"No," she said. "My hand is alright but any place else and they may just pull back a stump." He laughed. "I'm not kidding!"

"I know," he said as he still laughed.

"I understand," she said and he stopped laughing. "I read about bonding." She stood up and started to walk to him. "But I also know that I will never run from you." She hugged him. "They maybe only human words, and that may not mean that much to you but I meant what I said. When we got married I will take the good and the bad." He hugged her back. "I'm ready whenever you are." The TARDIS started to play You're not alone by Nobuo Uematsu. She laughed lightly.

"What is this?" he asked. "I like it."

"It's called You're not alone," she said as she pulled back to look him in the eyes. "This is the music that is played for the main character of my favorite Final Fantasy. He just found out he wasn't human and so he tries to fight on his own but his friends won't let him because he's not alone." She smiled. "Just like you're not alone."

"No I'm not," he said.

"If you share my burdens with me, I'll share yours with you," she said.

"You don't know what you're getting into," he said. "Seeing it on a show is differ-" She kissed him and brushed her mind against his.

"I don't care I will never shy away from you," she said firmly. "I want you, I'm ready for all of you. Not just the parts of you that you think I can handle. All of you. And I'm ready to share all of me with you. Just not your future possibility. The TARDIS said she keep it safe for me."

"Then I will," he said as he picked her up and carried her to his room. He smiled as she stared in awe at his room. It was so him, papers and gadgets everywhere. A large desk made of cherry wood. A large wardrobe made of oak. And a large bed. The bed was so big that four people could sleep comfortably in it without every being woke up by the others. It was covered in TARDIS blue sheets. "Well, wife you're the first one that's been in here in a very long time."

"I'm honored," she teased. He put her down. "You're still nervous." She guided him to the bed and pushed him down into a sitting position on the bed. She kicked off her shoes so she could get on the bed behind him and rubbed his back. "Relax." And he did just that under her skilled hands. She rubbed all the stress of the universe out of his muscles. He wanted to know what he had done to deserve such a loving woman. Because he wanted to make sure he did it again. He moaned as his muscles relaxed. Her fingers were like magic, if he believed in magic.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he asked.

"You saved me," she said.

"Old Boe would have taken care of you," he said.

"Not what I'm talking about," she said as she stopped rubbing his back and he turned to look her in the eyes.

"What do you mean then?" he asked.

"You saved me from myself," she said.

"Funny because you saved me from me," he said. She couldn't keep waiting for him to make a move, so she made it. She kissed him hungrily. He kissed her back. The warmth in her was a raging fire now. Her hands grasped his hair as they kissed. His hands worked to unbutton her suit jacket. She helped him get it off of her. She worked on his suit jacket, it slid off easily. Soon the shirts and his tie joined the jackets in the floor. Leaving her in her bra and skirt. He broke the kiss and soaked in her beauty. "So beautiful."

"No so bad yourself," she teased as ran her finger nails down his chest and he shivered. He laid her down and kissed her neck. Nipping and sucking the same spot on her neck, she moaned and ran her nails through his hair. He moaned into her neck. She arched her back as he unfastened her bra. He discarded the bra with the shirts. Her breast were better than he had pictured them in his mind. He was never really a breast man, but for her, he was. They were perfect, plump and perky. He took one of her pink nipples into his mouth and sucked softly. She moaned loudly. He used his hand to play with the other breast. She moaned more, it was music to his ears. He loved to hear her sing but hearing her moan was becoming his favorite sound she made. Her squeaks were a close second.

"Too.. Much.. Clothes.." she said between moans. She had to get them off. That skirt she hated to begin with was becoming to much. He helped her remove her skirt and her underwear. He slid down to her core and smirked at her. She knew what he was going to do and couldn't wait. He licked her wet core and she about came undone just from one lick. Goddess this was intense. She clinched the sheets as he continued to lick and suck on her. She moaned and tried not to thrust into his face. He changed tactics and dipped his tongue deep within her. She screamed out and came undone. He licked up all her juices.

"You taste amazing," he purred again her skin as he kissed a trail up her stomach and chest only to take her mouth and kiss her again. She could taste herself on his lips and moaned. She always like her own taste, even though now it was a little different. She assumed it was because she was a Time Mom now. She rolled with him so he was under her.

"My turn," she said. She kissed him again as she unbuttoned his pants. She broke the kiss and pulled off his pants and underwear. He was already so hard for her. She got between his legs and smirked. She took his length deep into her mouth. He was not ready for it and screamed in pleasure. She licked him slowly. Savoring the taste of his pre-cum. She wondered if he'd let her taste his cum once but not right now. They needed full sex not just foreplay. She pulled back a little and licked his the head of his length. He moaned louder when she hit the spot. She grinned. She took his length deep into her mouth again.

"Now!" he shouted through clenched teeth. She licked him one more time then smiled at him.

"What, Love?" she asked.

"I need you now!" he demanded.

"Your wish is my command," she said as she moved on top of him and slid him into her core. It was an explosion of intense pleasure and pain. She hadn't had sex in so long it hurt as he slid in. He held her by her hips in place, because she winced.

"Give it time," he said. Knowing that the was intense for her. She just became a Time Mom yesterday and hadn't had sex in a long time like him. She slowly started to moved on top of him sliding him in and out. He moaned and closed his eyes. It felt so good for them both. She picked up the pace and she moaned just as loudly as he was moaning. He flipped them so he was on top now. He thrust faster and harder than she was. She screamed in pleasure. He pulled her up she she was in his lap and still thrusting into her. She knew they wouldn't last much longer. Out of instinct she put her hands on his temples and gently nudged his mind. Well now was as good a time as any to do the bond. He let her in his mind and he did the same with her. She let him in her mind quickly. The bond formed as they came undone. He spilled his seed deep inside her as she came all over him. They fall together on to the bed, both panting. They both fall asleep with them still in each other's mind.

Rhee dreamed about the Doctor's life. She saw it all, felt it all. War. Loneliness. Regret. Anger. Hate. Self-loathing. Love. It was almost overwhelming. His school years were a lot like hers, picked on and lonely. She saw the Master and how the Doctor still wanted to be friends with the Master even when they fought. She saw the happiness that the Doctor's companions gave him. Until they left, and they always leave. But then she came to the way he felt about her. She was his light, his angel. She smiled at the thought. She was no angel but through his eyes she could see that she was capable of doing good in the universe. She was helping people, and she was good at it.

Then she saw/felt the Time War. Felt it as if it was her own memory. Felt the pain and regret. Felt the gun in her hand as she killed Dalek after Dalek. Someone was running beside her but she couldn't see who. She felt that this couldn't continue. No More. No More it chanted in her head. If this continued the universe would be torn apart. Something had to be done. The Moment. It was the only way to save the universe. The Daleks and the Time Lords had to pay. Wish there was another way. Another way. There has to be another way. Then she watched as Gallifrey burned. Gallifrey burning. Children died. How many? Need to count. But she knew how many. 2.47 billion. Died. She killed them. No. Not her, the Doctor. The man she loved killed them.

The Doctor dreamed of Rhee's life. He saw it all felt it all. Loneliness. Fear. Pain. Self-loathing. Abuse. Kindness. Love. Inner strength. He saw how her father treated her like a thing not a person. Her classmates treated her like a disease or a lowly being. Then the happiness Matt brought her. Only to have it ripped away by fear and doubt. Her first husband, selling himself. Making her help please his clients. She was a shamed that she got pleasure from helping her first husband. Drinking, getting arrested, more drinking. He wanted to cry. She was so young but so broken. Only 21 when she started to drink heavily because it was better than her reality and he understood. Her mother tried to help but she didn't listen. She was stubborn and trying to make it work. Then she stood up to her first husband. After she found out that he was cheating more than she knew of, she told him to choose her or men. He had to think on it! Think on it! The Doctor couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then she got Matt back and fought for him. They married after her devoice was finalized. Then the happiness of Jenny's birth. Jenny walking for the first time. Talking for the first time. Such joy.

Then he saw/felt the memory that nearly killed Rhee. He felt it as if it was his own memory. Waking up. Smelling the fire. Save the baby. 'Save my baby' it repeated through his head. He have to save Jenny. She was only two. He woke up the man beside him. Fire. It was so hot. The man, it was Matt, promised to get Jenny. He told the Doctor to go get help. So he ran out to the apartment to get help. He yelled at the top of his lung for help. No one came. He turned around to see Matt holding Jenny as he started to walk out of the apartment the Doctor smiled at them, but the smile fell as he hear a crack and the roof caved in on top of Matt and Jenny. The Doctor ran to them and tried to pull the rubble off them. The fire licked his skin and he cried. Not because of the pain he felt from his hands but the pain that he knew in his heart they were already dead. No they can't be dead! Not them! Not his family! His family! No. Not his family, Rhee's family. The woman he loved, couldn't save them.

They woke up at the same time. Tears in both their eyes. "Oh, Rhee," he said as he held onto her.

"Doctor," she whispered. They laid there crying for each other. Both had lost so much. Both were broken. But together they fit. An hour later she sniffed and sat up. "There's more when you're ready."

"More?" he asked as he sat up to. Both still naked as they day they were born.

"Yes," she said. "I didn't want to overwhelm you."

"But what about you?" he asked. "You saw all of me. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I knew most of it already." she said. "The Time War hit me a little harder than I thought but that's OK. I knew about it."

"So you didn't show me all of you?" he asked. It sounded like a statement more than a question.

"Yeah," she said. "I stopped when they died. I wanted to see how you were before I continued to show you the two years of hell."

"I'm ready when you are," he said. She put her hands on his temples again and showed him through their infant bond, what she called 'two years of hell'.

He saw a numb Rhee being pulled kicking and screaming from the fire by a large black Mom named, Tacaria. Tacaria held Rhee while Rhee hit Tacaria, and cried. Both women cried. The fire trucks got there and the two women hadn't moved. Both still crying. The whole neighborhood came to Rhee's side and cried with her. 'Jenny was only two.' 'Why did someone so young have to die?' Was said in whispers. Later as Rhee continued to break and cry. She heard people she once called friends whisper things like; 'Rhee must have sat the fire.' 'She was such a bad mother.' 'She wanted out anyway.' 'Why is she crying so hard? She doesn't care.' As he heard these so called friends he felt anger weld up inside. But then a familiar black Monte Carlo drove up. Rita came out of the passenger's side and rushed to Rhee's side. Rita held Rhee tightly and Rhee had gone. She was hollow inside. No feeling. Just numb. James got out of the driver's and helped Rita get Rhee into the car. They drove her to the hospital. But as they drove away there was a skinny woman, Tina, that was hitting the so called friends that had been talking bad about Rhee. He smiled at that. He would have to shake Tina's hand and thank her if they met.

Rhee had third degree burns. When the doctors asked her how bad it hurt she told them it didn't but it was true. She couldn't feel the pain from her burns. They kept her at the hospital for a psychiatric evaluation. She failed. So they won't release her. Rita tried to beg the doctors to release Rhee to Rita. After all Rita was Rhee's mother, Rita could take care of Rhee. They still refused. 'She is a danger to herself' is what they told Rita, in front of Rhee. Rhee didn't feel that dangerous but she knew they were right. She wanted some alcohol badly. She wanted to smoke some cigarettes and some weed. She just wanted to forget. She wished that Jenny had lived instead. Rhee should have died not Jenny.

Rhee spent what felt like a month at the hospital. When in reality it was only two weeks. They released her to Rita. Rita took Rhee back to her house. Rhee locked herself in a room, where she remained for six months. Rita brought Rhee food, that Rhee only picked at. She didn't even feel like pizza which was her favorite food. Rhee didn't even watch any of her shows or write anything. She stopped singing and talking. He could feel her slipping farther and farther away. He felt for her. Because he was the same way for years after the Time War. Broken and alone. Mostly by choose.

One day Jessica came in. First time she had visited Rhee since, the day that took Rhee's happiness. Jessica begged and pleaded for Rhee to do something, other than stare out the window. Rhee was unhealthy, so pale. She was losing weight at an alarming rate. She was 350 pounds when they had died. She was now 210. Six months and she had lost one hundred and forty pounds. That wasn't healthy. Jessica came around everyday for two weeks and begged Rhee to come out. On the last day Jessica slapped Rhee. "You need to snap the hell out of it!" Jessica yelled. "Matt made you promise you'd move on! You need to live for them!" Rhee felt that her sister was right so she moved out of their parent's house and into Jessica's house.

The first night there, Jessica invited Todd over and the three of them watched 'Doctor Who'. The Doctor couldn't believe what he was seeing. Rhee smiled at his goofy grin. The daft goofy grin of his ninth incarnation. He was the only thing that lifted her spirits in her time of need. She borrowed the DVDs from Todd and watched the first two seasons over and over. She was drowning herself in the 'Doctor Who' universe. His universe. He heard her tell Jessica's kids about him. Even some adventures she made up. She was healing because of the show. That's what she meant. He saved her. Not this him but that him. Still him though. He smiled. She loved him even then. She told him that once but now he could see it.

Slowly she regained some of who she used to be but it was still only a half life. The show had healed her to some degree but she still hurt inside. She could feel the void eating her alive. Jessica begged Rhee to go out and meet guy or girls. Just to go out and have fun. So Rhee took to walking every morning. It got Jessica to shut up for the first few months. Then Rhee started to run every night too so that Jessica would think Rhee was going to a club and dancing. It only fooled Jessica for a few more months. So they had a fight, Rhee tried to reason with Jessica but Jessica wouldn't listen. Jessica didn't understand Rhee's pain. How could Jessica understand? She had her family. Safe and happy. It was approaching two years and Rhee was running more often. Running from the pain. Running from herself, her true self. Until the day she was sucked into the rift. He watched but couldn't hear what the Face of Boe and Rhee said. But he watched and felt how she even then wanted more with him but she felt that Rose was to be with him not Rhee. He felt her struggles as they adventured together. Her battles about telling him the truth not only about her past but about how she felt and how much she truly knew about him. When it ended he opened his eyes and found himself crying again.

"Oh, my Rhee," he whispered as he pulled her into a hug. "My dear sweet Rhee." He cried and they held each other.

"So you don't care that I used to be an alcoholic?" she asked it was kind of muffled by his shoulder. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. He shook his head.

"You don't care that I'm a murderer?" he asked.

"No," she said. "I understand why you did it."

"I don't understand why I did it sometimes," he said sadly. "Or if the price was even worth it." She wanted to tell him. She wanted to so badly. Tell him he didn't kill them that they were in a pocket universe. But she knew he couldn't know yet.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too," he said as he laid back with her on the bed not to sleep or have sex just to enjoy each other's company. "The bond should be complete now."

_Pretty sure it is, _she said in his mind.

_Wow, _he said. _It's so different being able to talk to you this way. It feels right. _

_ I know, like this is how we should have always been communicating,_ she said.

_That's the bond, _he explained. _It's a bond through space and time. So even if you meet another me or I meet another you. We'll know. _

_ So if say I went to the 1960s and met the first incarnation of you, _ she started. _You know we were bound?_

_ I thought you read this already? _He asked.

_Yeah, but why steal your thunder with books. _ She said with a large grin on her face.

_You're usually the first in line, _he grinned.

_So are we still going to have a public Gallifreyan wedding? _She asked teasingly.

_Is there really a need? _He asked.

_No I guess not, _she said.

_So all of time and space where do you want to go? _He said in a flirty tone. The Doctor's pickup line. And she loved it.

_ Anywhere you are, _she replied. _So where do you want to go?_

_ Well I vaguely remember promising you a concert be for we got married, had mind blowing sex, and bonded, _he said with a cheeky grin.

_So what concert do you want to go to then? _She asked.

"It's a surprise," he said aloud as he jumped up quickly. She smiled at the blissful smile on his face as he put on his underwear.

"I'll have to go to my room to get some clothes and show," she said. He picked up his shirt and made a face of disgust. "If your shirt smells like that I sure we could both use a shower." She giggled.

"Are you trying to say I stink?" he asked playfully.

"No," she defended. "I was saying that I'm dirty, and maybe if your shirt smells then maybe we could take a shower together." She winked.

"Oh," he said getting what she was suggesting. "I think I'm dirty too."

"Then what are you waiting for?" she said as she crawled off the bed on the opposite side he was standing on and ran to his bathroom. He striped off his underwear as he chased her, to the bathroom. The TARDIS had the water going for them already and it was a good thing, because once he caught her he was kissing her. She kissed him back as their hands explored each others body again. They couldn't get enough of touching each other. She giggled as she moved away from him and got in the shower. He grinned at her and got in the shower too.

After the shower, that they managed somehow not to have sex, they went back into his room. "I'll be back I have to get some clothes," she said. He opened his wardrobe.

"You don't have to," he said right as she got to the door.

"What?" she asked as she turned around to see her clothes in his wardrobe, as well as his. "Jess, you sly girl."

"'Ole girl is rather cheeky isn't she," he said with a proud smile. He got dressed in his usual. He looked over at her and saw that she was having a hard time deciding. "You should wear something from the 50s."

"OK," she said. "But I'm not wearing pink!" He laughed at her as he pulled out a black 50s dress that had white polka dots and a red belt.

"This good?" he asked.

"I didn't know I had that," she said. "The TARDIS." He grinned. She took it from him and put the dress on and he found her some stockings. She put those on too. He handed her a pair of red pumps. "Oh, no. I'm wearing my converse."

"Why? I think you'd look brilliant in these." he said.

"Yeah," she said. "But what if-" She stopped to think for a minute. "I don't know. Cybermen came stomping down the street?"

"Is that going to happen?" he asked worried.

"I don't know." she said. "With you anything can happen." He out the pumps back and grabbed her converses.

"I just realized something," he said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"You made me domestic," he said. "And I don't care."

"Oh, come on," she said. "You're not that domestic." He gave her her converses.

"Really?" he said. "I just helped you get dressed." She put the converses on.

"But you are still going to travel time and space," she said.

"But if you'd ask me I'd settle down," he said. "Mind you, I don't know what we would do about a house."

"You in a house with shudders and carpets," she teased.

"You're right," he said with a shiver. "That's scary." She laughed.

"Come on," she said as she stood up. She walked out of the room, which now that she thought on it, it was their room now. She liked that, their room. Her and the Doctor's room. She smiled as she started to hum a song.

"What song are you humming?" he asked.

"Don't tell me that Maroon 5 is not a band here." she said.

"They're a band," he said. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank the Gods!" she said and he laughed as they reached the console room.

"So what song?" he asked again.

"Love Somebody," she said with a bit of blush raising to her cheeks.

"Good song," he grinned at her. "Is that who you'd rather see in concert?"

"Well I love all music," she replied. "Well I say all music, but I really don't like a lot of rap or country. I like 21st century country but nothing older."

"Yeah," he said. "Older is just depressing."

"And as a teacher of mine said," she said. "'If you play it backwards you get it all back.'" They laughed. He set the coordinates for late 1950s.

"I'll be back," he said as he dashed off to the back of the TARDIS. She gave his retreating form a puzzled look. The TARDIS made her wheezing, groaning letting everyone know that she had landed. Rhee stepped out and looked around without really moving. It looked familiar. Eerily familiar. But why couldn't she put her finger on it. He came out riding a motorized scooter. She giggled and let it go.

"So, where are we headed?" she asked as she got on the scooter with him. He handed her a red helmet. She put it on.

"Ed Sullivan TV Studios." he said with a smile. "Elvis did Hound Dog on one of the shows. There were loads of complaints. Bit of luck, we'll just catch it."

"Wait, that's a TV station in New York, right?" she asked.

"That's the one." he said proudly. A large red London bus covered in Union flags. There were even Union flags decorating the street.

"Yeah, I may not have been to New York," she started. "But I don't think they have Union flags hanging about. I have seen pictures."

"Well, this could still be New York." he said weakly. "I mean, this looks very New York to me. Sort of London-y New York, mind." She remembered this. The Idiot's Lantern. She asked the Goddess for strength under her breath. They saw Magpie unloading a TV. She took a deep breath as the Doctor stopped the scooter. They got off and walked over to Magpie.

"There you go, sir, all wired up for the great occasion," he said.

"The great occasion? What do you mean?" the Doctor asked. Rhee rolled her eyes if he'd use his time sense like she had he would know that it was 1953. She sighed and shook her head at her husband.

"Where 've you been living, out in the Colonies? Coronation, of course." Magpie asked.

"I'm sorry," Rhee said, in a London accent. "You'll have to forgive my husband, he's been out of sorts lately." She turned to the Doctor. "It's the Queen's. Queen Elizabeth, Love." Her London accent impressed him. She sounded like she was from London.

"Oh! Is this 1953?" the Doctor said excitedly.

"Last time I looked." Magpie laughed at the couple and their antics. "Time for a lovely bit of pomp and circumstance, what we do best."

"Look at all the TV aerials." Rhee said as she looked around. "Looks like everyone's got one. That's weird. My grandma said tellies were so rare they all had to pile into one house." She was keeping up the accent and trying to use the right lingo.

"Not around here, love. Magpie's Marvelous Tellies, only five quid a pop." he said.

"Oh, but this is a brilliant year." the Doctor said still sounding excited. "Classic! Technicolour, Everest climbed, everything off the ration. The nation throwing off the shadows of war and looking forward to a happier, brighter future." He bounced around like an excited child that had been told he could go to the park.

"Someone help me, please! Ted!" a woman from a nearby house shouted. Two men came out of her house shoving a man covered by a blanket into a car. "Leave him alone! He's my husband! Please."

"What's going on?" the Doctor said as he and Rhee came up to the car. The son of the jerk, Tommy was his name if she remembered right, came out of his house and ran up to the car too.

"Oi, what are you doing?" he said.

"Police business. Now, get out of the way, sir." the cop said. She couldn't remember his name.

"Who did they take? Do you know him?" Rhee asked. She was trying to keep with the story a bit. Rose didn't know what was going on but Rhee remembered that the Wire was doing this. She couldn't remember every detail but she remembered enough. Rose got her face taken which caused the Doctor to get his butt in gear and find the Wire. He stopped the Wire with a tape. But Rhee was different than Rose. She had a Sonic. Maybe she could end it faster.

"Must be Mister Gallagher." Tommy said. "It's happening all over the place. They're turning into monsters." The car drove away.

"Tommy! Not one word! Get inside now!" the jerk shouted. Rhee couldn't remember his name either but she didn't want to. The way he treats his family. Disgusting.

"Sorry. I'd better do as he says," Tommy said as he ran back to the house.

"All aboard!" the Doctor shouted as he and Rhee got back on the scooter. They drove after the car. And he drove recklessly, nearly throwing her off four times.

"Lost them. How'd they get away from us?" They stopped. "Did this happen in the show?"

"Yeah," she said.

"So what next?" he asked.

"Darling," she said. "You know I can't tell you that." She was still trying to keep the accent up.

"What's with the voice?" he asked.

"What don't like it?" she said in her normal accent.

"Not that," he said. "It's just weird, to hear you sound like a Londoner."

"Well I thought we could blend in easier if I had a London accent, than my normal Indiana accent," she said still using her normal accent.

"You're right," he said. "What can you tell me?"

"It's something new," she said.

"I like new," he said.

"I know you do," she said with a sly smile.

"Men in black? Vanishing police cars?" he thought aloud. "This is Churchill's England, not Stalin's Russia."

"Monsters he said," she said. "Maybe we should go and ask the neighbors."

"There you go again trying to make me domestic," he teased as they drove back to Tommy's house.

"And don't you just love it," she teased back. They got to Tommy's house and went up to the door and knocked on it.

"Hi!" they both said.

"Who are you, then?" the jerk asked.

"Let's see, then. Judging by the look of you, family man, nice house, decent wage, fought in the war, therefore I represent Queen and country." the Doctor said as he holds up the psychic paper. "Just doing a little check of Her forthcoming Majesty's subjects before the great day. Don't mind if I come in? Nah, I didn't think you did. Thank you." He pushed his way inside and Rhee followed him. Not bad. Very nice. Very well kept. I'd like to congratulate you, Mrs?"

"Connolly." Mrs. Connolly said.

"Now then, Rita." the jerk said. "I can handle this. This gentleman's a proper representative. Don't mind the wife, she rattles on a bit."

"Well, maybe she should rattle on a bit more." the Doctor said. "I'm not convinced you're doing your patriotic duty." He noticed the flags. "Nice flags. Why are they not flying?"

"There we are Rita, I told you, Get them up." the jerk said. "Queen and country." Rhee took a deep breath and sat down on the sofa. Trying not to go off on the jerk. She wouldn't call him by his name. Even though she remembered it, now. She had a cousin named Eddie and so she wouldn't call his jerk by the same name as her cousin. Her cousin Eddie was a kind sweet man who loved Christmas and made decorations until he was too old too.

"I'm sorry." Mrs. Connolly said.

"Get it done. Do it now." the jerk commanded.

"Hold on a minute." the Doctor said.

"Like the gentleman says." the jerk said.

"Hold on a minute." the Doctor repeated. "You've got hands, Mister Connolly. Two big hands. So why is that your wife's job?"

"Well, it's housework, innit?" the jerk replied.

"And that's a woman's job?" the Doctor asked. Thank the gods for the Doctor because otherwise she was going to punch him.

"Of course it is." the jerk replied sounding a bit annoyed at the question.

"Mister Connolly, what gender is the Queen?" the Doctor asked.

"She's a female." the jerk replied.

"And are you suggesting the Queen does the housework?" the Doctor asked.

"No. Not at all." the jerk said nervously.

"Then get busy." the Doctor said.

"Right." the jerk said. "Yes, sir. You'll be proud of us, sir. We'll have Union Jacks left, right and centre."

"Right then! Nice and comfy, at Her Majesty's leisure." the Doctor said as he sat down beside Rhee. "Why so tense?"

"Men like him," she said through her clinched teeth.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Rhee, and you are?" the Doctor said changing the subject because he knew what she meant. Her dad was similar in views to this man.

"Tommy." Tommy replied. Rhee tried to relax a little bit. The Doctor didn't need her to be angry throughout this visit.

"Well, sit yourself down, Tommy." he said as he patted right beside him between him and her. "Have a look at this. I love telly, don't you?"

"Yeah, I think it's brilliant." Tommy replied.

"Good man!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Keep working, Mister C!" He looked at the jerk to see him give the Doctor a dirty look. "Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Did you say you were a doctor?" Mrs. Connolly asked.

"Yes, I am." the Doctor replied.

"Can you help her?" she asked franticly. "Oh please, can you help her, Doctor?"

"Now then, Rita. I don't think the gentleman needs to know-" the jerk started but was interrupted by the Doctor.

"No, the gentleman does." the Doctor said annoyed. This man was upsetting Rhee. And that was unforgivable.

"Tell us what's wrong, and we can help." Rhee said as she moved to beside Mrs. Connolly, Rhee switched back to the London accent. Mrs. Connolly started to cry. "I'm sorry. It's all right. Come here. It's OK." Rhee held Mrs. Connolly.

"Hold on a minute." the jerk started. "Queen and country's one thing, but this is my house! What the?" He looked down at the flags in his hands and threw them down. "What the hell am I doing? Now you listen here, Doctor. You may have fancy qualifications, but what goes on under my roof is my business."

"A lot of people are being bundled into-" the Doctor started.

"I am talking!" the jerk yelled.

"And I'm not listening!" the Doctor yelled back. Rhee knew that face. The Oncoming Storm. "Now you, Mister Connolly, you are staring into a deep, dark pit of trouble if you don't let me help. So I'm ordering you, sir! Tell me what's going on!" Suddenly there was three thumps heard from upstairs.

"She won't stop. She never stops." the jerk whined.

"We started hearing stories, all round the place." Tommy said. "People who've changed. Families keeping it secret because they were scared. Then the police started finding out. We don't know how, no one does. They just turn up, come to the door and take them, any time of the day or night."

"Show me." the Doctor said. Tommy showed them upstairs. He unlocked the door and revealed his Grandma. It was dark but you could tell that she was there with her back to them.

"Gran? It's Tommy. It's all right, Gran. I've brought help." Tommy said trying to comfort his Grandma. He turned on the light and they saw that her face was gone. Rhee shallowed hard. She knew what happened next. The Doctor was going to get knocked out.

"Her face is completely gone." he said as he used his Sonic to scan the Grandma. "Scarcely an electrical impulse left. Almost complete neural shutdown. She's ticking over. It's like her brain has been wiped clean."

"What're we going to do, Doctor? We can't even feed her." Tommy asked.

"We've got company," Rhee said.

"It's them. They've come for her!" Mrs. Connolly said.

"Quickly." the Doctor said to Tommy. "What was she doing before this happened? Where was she? Tell me. Quickly, think!"

"I can't think! She doesn't leave the house! She was just-" Tommy said as the men burst through the door,

"Hold on a minute." the Doctor said as he put himself between the men and the Grandma. "There are three important, brilliant, and complicated reasons why you should listen to me. One-" They punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"Doctor!" Rhee shouted.

"Leave her alone!" Mrs. Connolly shouted. "No!"

"Wake up!" Rhee shouted losing her London accent in the heat of the moment. The Doctor sits straight up and nearly hit her in her head.

"Ah, hell of a right hook!" he exclaimed. "Have to watch out for that." He ran down the stairs and out the door. She followed him down the stairs but stayed in the house. Because she heard the sound of the Wire getting ready to attack. She sighed.

"Don't fight it." the jerk said. "Back inside."

"Rhee, come on!" the Doctor called from outside.

"Get back inside!" the jerk commanded his family. Rhee looked in at TV in hopes she could confront the Wire with the Doctor near her.

"But Dad, they took her!" Tommy shouted.

"Don't fight it, son. Don't fight it." the jerk said trying to get the boy to drop it.

"Rhee, we're going to lose them again!" the Doctor shouted from outside. She heard him ride off without her. She sighed and turned around to wait for the family to clear the door.

"Anyway, how did they find her? Who told them?" Tommy asked.

"You! Get the hell out of my house!" the jerk shouted at Rhee.

"I'm going. I'm done." she said sweetly in the London accent. "Nice to meet you, Tommy, Mrs Connolly. And as for you, Mister Connolly, shame on you!" She ran out the door before the jerk could say anything in return. She used her phone's maps to locate Magpie's shop using the address she saw on the back of the TV. She went inside the shop.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss." Magpie said. "I'm afraid you're too late. I was just about to lock the door."

"Yeah? Well, I want to buy a telly." Rhee said keeping up the accent. She was impressed with how long she was keeping the accent up. But what enough British TV and you could pick up and accent. Just like how she learned Japanese.

"Come back tomorrow, please." he begged.

"You'll be closed, won't you?" she asked.

"What?" he asked seeming really out of it.

"For the big day? The coronation?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, of course. The big day. I'm sure you'll find somewhere to watch it. Please go." he begged.

"Seems to me half of London's got a television, since you're practically giving them away." she said.

"I have my reasons." he said.

"And what are they?" she asked as the TV beside her turned on and the Wire appeared.

"Hungry! Hungry!" the Wire said.

"The Wire," Rhee growled.

"It's just a television." he tried to convince her. "One of these modern programs. Now, I really do think you should leave. Right now!"

"How come's your televisions are so cheap?" she asked.

"It's my patriotic duty." he said. "Seems only right that as many folk as possible get to watch the coronation. We may be losing the Empire but we can still be proud. Twenty million people they reckon'll be watching. Imagine that. And twenty million people can't be wrong, eh, so why don't you get yourself back home and get up, bright and early, for the big day."

"Nah," she said. "I think the Wire is forcing you." She turned to the Wire. "Aren't you?"

"What a pretty clever little girl." the Wire said.

"Why here?" Rhee asked keeping up the accent. "Of all the times and of all the places why'd you pick here? Why Magpie?" She knew there were other times that would have helped the Wire grow faster. She always wondered why and now she had the chance to ask.

"I'm hungry!" the Wire shouted. Energy whipped out of the TV and on to Rhee's face. She felt for her Sonic. She didn't have her Sonic!

"Magpie, help me!" She yelled.

"Just think of that audience tomorrow, my dear, all settling down to watch the coronation." he said. "Twenty million people. Things will never be the same again." He looked at Rhee sadly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"This one is tasty." the Wire said. "Oh, I'll have lashings of her! Delicious!"

Meanwhile the Doctor had gotten there in time to see the operation and how they worked. "Oh, very good. Very good." he said. He hid his scooter and looked around hopping to see Rhee but she hadn't followed him. Maybe she was still at the Connolly house. He worried about her. He used the Sonic to open the gate. In the yard beyond the gate, he saw to men padlock a wire door. He went to the door and saw all the blank people including Tommy's grandma. Suddenly a searchlight was shown at him.

"Stay where you are." the cop from earlier commanded. They drug the Doctor to a small room with broken windows and maps all over. "Start from the beginning. Tell me everything you know."

"Well, for starters, I know you can't wrap your hand around your elbow and make your fingers meet." the Doctor said being a smart ass as he sat down in the chair behind the desk.

"Don't get clever with me." the cop said. "You were there today at Florizel Street, and now breaking into this establishment. Now you're connected with this. Make no mistake."

"Well, the thing is, Detective Inspector Bishop." the Doctor said.

"How do you know my name?" the cop, Bishop said.

"It's written inside your collar." the Doctor said. "Bless your mum. But I can't help thinking, Detective Inspector, you're not exactly doing much detective inspecting, are you?"

"I'm doing everything in my power." Bishop said.

"All you're doing is grabbing those faceless people and hiding them as fast as you can." the Doctor said. "Don't tell me orders from above, hmm? Coronation Day. The eyes of the world are on London Town so any sort of problem just gets swept out of sight." Suddenly he couldn't feel Rhee anymore. Not there bond not even in the Time Lord psychic field. Something happened to Rhee! His Rhee!

"The nation has an imagine to maintain." Bishop explained then noticed the Doctor's discomfort. "Is something the matter?"

"But doesn't it drive you mad, doing nothing?" the Doctor asked ignoring his question. "Don't you want to get out there and investigate?"

"Of course I do." Bishop defended. He sighed and walked around the room a bit. He took a deep breath then continued. "But, with all the crowds expected, we haven't got the man power. Even if we did, this is beyond anything we've ever seen. I just don't know anymore. Twenty years on the force, I don't even know where to start. We haven't the faintest clue what's going on."

"Well, that could change." the Doctor said.

"How?" Bishop asked.

"Start from the beginning. Tell me everything you know." the Doctor said.

"We started finding them about a month ago." Bishop explained. "Persons left sans visage. Heads just blank."

"Is there any sort of pattern?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, spreading out from North London." Bishop said. "All over the city. Men, women, kids, grannies. The only real lead is there's been quite a large number in-"

"Florizel Street," the Doctor finished for Bishop.

"Found another one, sir." one of the officer said.

"Oh, er, good man, Crabtree." Bishop said as the man called Crabtree brought in someone covered by a blanket. "Here we are, Doctor. Take a good look. See what you can deduce." The Doctor turned around and saw the bottom of the dress. Black with white polka dots, and the black and red converse that she loved so much. He knew it was her. His Rhee.

"Rhee," he breathed her name.

"You know her?" Bishop asked.

"Know her? She's-" the Doctor started but was too overcome by emotion to continue.

"They found her in the street, apparently.." Crabtree said but the Doctor wasn't listening he was looking at Rhee and getting really angry. He was hurt. Did she know this was going to happen? Or was this just one of those things that happened? Wait did they say they left her in the street?

"They did what?" he finally asked.

"I'm sorry?" Bishop asked.

"They left her where?" the Doctor said trying not to sound angry at them.

"Just in the street." Bishop replied.

"In the street?" the Doctor asked. "They left her in the street." Anger seething out of him now.

"They took her face and just chucked her out and left her in the street." Oh, she didn't deserve this. She had such a hard life as it was. She didn't. He was going to make them pay. "And as a result, that makes things simple. Very, very simple. Do you know why?"

"No." Bishop said.

"Because now, Detective Inspector Bishop, there is no power on this Earth that can stop me!" he shouted. "Allons-y!" They go outside as the sun raises.

"Hello!" a familiar female voice singsongs from behind the two men.

"I don't have time to deal with you right now!" the Doctor said harshly, not even looking at her. He knew it was Ai.

"Awe come on now that's no way to talk to your step-daughter," Ai said. She jumped up from the box she had sat on. "I'm here to help."

"Like last time?" he asked as he turned around to look at her. She was younger than when he saw her last. He could see it in her eyes.

"Last time?" she asked. "Last time I saw you was-" She had to stop and think a minute. "Gosh, I don't remember but I know it's been a while."

"What do you want to help with?" he asked a little calmer than before.

"Mom told me about today," she said. "Asked me to help you. I agreed cause ya are my step-dad after all."

"You keep saying that," he said. "But Rhee's daughter died."

"I'm her adopted daughter." she said. "You never wanted me to call you dad. 'I'm the Doctor not your father.' Or at least that is what you told me when we first met." She shrugged. "I think it's 'cause we never meet in the right order."

"Well if you're going to help then come on," he said. She followed him and Bishop. The three of them walk back to the Connolly house. They rang the door bell and Tommy answered.

"Tommy, talk to me." the Doctor said. "I need to know exactly what happened inside your house."

"What the blazes do you think you're doing?" Mr. Connolly said.

"I want to help, dad." Tommy said.

"Mister Connolly-" the Doctor started.

"Shut your face, you, whoever you are." Mr. Connolly said. Ai shook and the Doctor grabbed her hand. "We can handle this ourselves. Listen, you little twerp. You're hardly out of the blooming' cradle, so I don't expect you to understand. But I've got a position to maintain. People round here respect me. It matters what people think." He shook his head trying to tell her not to do what she wanted to do. Because it was plain to see, well plain to everyone but Mr. Connolly, that he had pissed her off badly.

"Is that why you did it, dad?" Tommy asked.

"What do you mean? Did what?" Mr. Connolly asked.

"You ratted on Gran." Tommy said. "How else would the police know where to look, unless some coward told them-"

"How dare you!" Mr. Connolly shouted. "Do you think I fought a war just so a mouthy little scum like you could call me a coward?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Tommy said. "You fought against fascism, remember? People telling you how to live, who you could be friends with, who you could fall in love with, who could live and who had to die. Don't you get it? You were fighting so that little twerps like me could do what we want, say what we want. Now you've become just like them. You've been informing on everyone, haven't you? Even Gran. All to protect your precious reputation." Ai wanted to kiss Tommy right then.

"Eddie is that true?" Mrs. Connolly asked.

"I did it for us, Rita. She was filthy. A filthy, disgusting thing!" Mr. Connolly tried to defend himself.

"She's my mother." she said. "All the others you informed on, all the people in our street, our friends."

"I had to. I, I did the right thing." he said.

"The right thing for us or for you, Eddie?" she asked. She looked at Tommy. "You go, Tommy. Go with the Doctor and do some good. Get away from this house, it's poison. We had a ruddy monster under this roof, all right, but it weren't my mother!" She slammed the door in Mr. Connolly's face.

"Rita!" he shouted.

"Tommy?" the doctor asked. They passed tables as they walked. Ai grabbed hold of the boy and kissed him square on the lips. It was quick but enough to leave the boy in a state of shock. "Why'd you do that for?"

"The boy just stood up to his father," she said. "He deserved a little reward."

"But why'd it have to be a kiss?" the Doctor asked almost sounding like a protective parent.

"First thing I thought of," she said. Tommy regained his senses from the shock of his first kiss.

"T-thank, ma'am." he said.

"No ma'am need," she said. "That makes me sound old. And believe you me I know older people than me."

"Oi!" the Doctor said feeling as a jab at him. "Anyway, Tommy, tell me about that night. The night she changed."

"She was just watching the telly." Tommy said.

"Rhee said it." the Doctor said. Why didn't he listen to her? She told him she knew but he didn't listen. "She knew it straight away. Of course she did. All these aerials in one little street. How come?"

"Bloke up the road, Mister Magpie, he's selling them cheap." Tommy said.

"Is he, now?" Bishop asked.

"Allons-y!" the Doctor shouted. They get to Magpie's shop and he brakes the window to unlock the door. Ai didn't understand why he didn't just use his Sonic. But oh well.

"Here, you can't do that-" Bishop said.

"Shop! If you're here, come out and talk to me! Magpie!" the Doctor shouted.

"Maybe he's out." Tommy said.

"Looks like it," the Doctor said as he turned to see that Ai wasn't following he found that odd. "Ai, aren't you coming?"

"Nope," she said. He shrugged and looked around in drawers. Where he found a portable TV.

"Oh, hello." he said. "This isn't right. This is very much not right." He licked it. "Tastes like iron. Bakelie. Put together with human hands, yes, but the design itself. Oh, beautiful work. That is so simple."

"That's incredible." Bishop said. "It's like a television, but portable. A portable television." The Doctor scans the TV with his Sonic. To find there was another power source in the room.

"It's not the only power source in this room." he said. Then suddenly all the TVs turned on. He put down the portable TV. Tommy found his grandma right away.

"Gran?" he asked. The Doctor found Rhee. She was singing. Singing. He couldn't tell what but he knew she was singing.

"Oh, Love." he said. "I'm on my way."

"She's your wife?" Bishop asked and the Doctor nodded sadly. Magpie came from the back.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked when he saw them

"I want my wife restored, and I think that's beyond a little backstreet electrician, so tell me, who's really in charge here?"

"Yoo hoo! I think that must be me. Ooh, this one's smart as paint." the Wire said.

"Is she talking to us?" Bishop asked.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, I'm afraid you've brought this on yourselves." Magpie said. "May I introduce you to my new friend."

"Jolly nice to meet you." she said.

"Oh my God, it's her, that woman off the telly." Bishop said.

"No, it's just using her image." the Doctor growled.

"What? What are you?" Tommy asked.

"I'm the Wire, and I will gobble you up, pretty boy." she said cheerfully. "Every last morsel. And when I have feasted, I shall regain the corporeal body, which my fellow kind denied me." She went from black and white to color.

"Good Lord. Color television!" Bishop said.

"So your own people tried to stop you?" the Doctor growled.

"They executed me." she said. "But I escaped in this form and fled across the stars."

"And now you're trapped in the television." he said.

"Not for much longer." she said.

"Doctor, is this what got my Gran?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, Tommy." the Doctor said. "It feeds off the electrical activity of the brain, but it gorges itself like a great overfed pig, taking people's faces, their essences. It stuffs itself."

"And you let her do it, Magpie." Bishop said angrily.

"I had to. She allowed me my face." Magpie said. "She's promised to release me at the time of manifestation."

"What does that mean?" Tommy asked.

"The appointed time. My crowning glory." she laughed.

"Doctor, the coronation!" Bishop said.

"For the first time in history, millions gathered around a television set." the Doctor said bitterly. "But you're not strong enough yet, are you? You can't do it all from here. That's why you need this." He picked up the portable TV. "You need something more powerful! This will turn a big transmitter into a big receiver."

"What a clever thing you are!" she shouted. "But why fret about it? Why not just relax? Kick off your shoes and enjoy the Coronation. Believe me, you'll be glued to the screen." She used the Energy just as she had with Rhee.

"Doctor!" Bishop said.

"Hungry! Hungry!" she cried out. "The Wire is hungry! Ah, this one is tasty. Just like the woman! Delicious!" He took out his Sonic. "Ah! Armed. He's armed and clever. Withdraw! Withdraw!" The three men fell the the floor knocked out. The Doctor woke up the see that both Tommy and Bishop's faces had been taken. He went outside to find Ai on the ground knocked out.

"Ai!" he shouted. "You've got to wake up! Ai!"

"Did you get the license plate number of the mac truck that hit me?" Ai asked.

"Where's Magpie?" he asked.

"He hit me and took off." she said sounding defeated. "It's too late."

"It's never too late, as a wise person once said. Kylie, I think." he said. "The Wire's got big plans. It'll need. Yes, yes, yes, it's got to harvest half the population. Millions and millions of people and where are we?"

"Muswell Hill." she said.

"Muswell Hill." he repeated. "Muswell Hill! Which means Alexandra Palace, biggest TV transmitter in North London. Oh, that's why it chose this place. Ai?" He went back into the shop.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"We're going shopping." he said as he pulled out a bunch of seemingly random knickknacks. "I need a valve." She found one easily.

"This what'ca want?" she asked.

"Perfect! Right, I need one more thing." he said as he handed her the parts. She looked over the parts and realized what he was making. Mom and Ai had made them a lot. A tape player! They ran back to the TARDIS and he went in. While he was in there she started to make the player like Mom showed her. "Got it. Allons-y!" He looked down and saw that Ai had it almost built. "Clever. How'd you know what I was making?"

"Mom," she said. They got to Alexandra Palace and they looked around for Magpie. She was the first one to spot him. "There!"

"Allons-y!" the Doctor shouted. As soon as they go close enough to the station a guard tried to stop them.

"Wait, wait, wait!" the guard shouted. "Where do you think-" He was interrupted by her flashing her psychic to the guard while she balanced the player with one arm. "Oh! I'm very sorry, ma'am. Shouldn't you be at the Coronation?"

"They're saving my seat." she said as the Doctor and her run into the building.

"Where'd you get psychic paper?" he asked. "Wait don't tell me 'Spoilers'." She nodded. "Keep this switched on."

"I know Doctor," she said. "Go save her!" He smiled at her and then ran out and climbed the tower. The guard shouted at him but he was so determined to end this and get his Rhee back that he didn't hear the guard or care.

"Oh. Feast. Feasting The Wire is feasting." the Wire said as the Doctor got up to the antenna

"It's too late! It's too late for all of us!" Magpie said to the Doctor.

"I shall consume you, Doctor." she said.

"I won't let you do this, Magpie!" the Doctor shouted.

"Help me, Doctor." Magpie begged. "It burns. It took my face, my soul."

"You cannot stop the Wire. Soon I shall become manifest." she laughed.

"No more of this. You promised me peace!"

"And peace you shall have." she said as she zapped him into dust.

"Been burning the candle at both ends?" the Doctor said. "You've overextended yourself, Missis. You shouldn't have had a crack at poor old Magpie there." She tried to electcute him but his rubber soles protect him, so he reaches the portable TV. "Rubber soles, swear by them!" Then he plugged in the copper wire. Nothing happened. He looked at her puzzled.

"Oh dear." she teased. "Has our little plan gone horribly wrong, Doctor?" Suddenly the red energy flowed from the portable TV into the copper wire. "No!"

"It's close down, I'm afraid, and no epilogue." he said bitterly. He watched as the Wire disappeared. He felt Rhee again. Bond and all. It was the best feeling in the world! He went back downstairs and found Ai weeping in her hands. "What have I missed?"

"Doctor!" she cried. "I thought when the circuit blew that I failed. So did it work?"

"Yup," he said popping his 'p'. "Sorted. Electrical creature, TV technology, clever alien life form. That's me by the way. I turned the receiver back into a transmitter and I trapped the Wire in here." He popped out the tape and threw it in the air, catching it. "I just invented the home video thirty years early. Betamax. Oh, look. God save the Queen, eh?" They watched as the Queen waved at everyone.

"Well this is goodbye for me," Ai said. "You take care of her."

"Always," he said. He put the tape in his pocket and ran out to find Rhee looking for him. "Rhee!"

"Doctor!" she shouted. They ran to each other and hugged tightly, as if their lives depended on that hug. "I'm sorry." She started to cry.

"It's OK," he said. "You're safe." After they calmed down and could be apart for longer than a second, they walked back down the the neighborhood were Tommy lives. On the way she explained that she had confronted Magpie and the Wire. She left out the bit about the Sonic. He explained that he had trapped the Wire in a tape.

"Will it, that thing, is it trapped for good on video?" she asked.

"Hope so." he said. "Just to be on the safe side though, I'll use my unrivalled knowledge of transtemporal extirpation methods to neutralise the residual electronic pattern."

"You're gonna to tape over it." she teased. "Leave it to me. I know just the thing."

"What happened to you using that London accent to blend in?" he teased.

"You miss it?" she teased.

"Maybe a little," he said. Tommy walked up to them. "Tell you what, Tommy, you can have the scooter. Little present." She hit him lightly on the arm to remind him that they didn't come out for a few years. "Best, er, keep it in the garage for a few years though, eh?" They watch as Mrs. Connolly hands Mr. Connolly his suitcase.

"Good riddance." Tommy said bitterly.

"Is that it, then, Tommy?" the Doctor asked. "New monarch, new age, new world. No room for a man like Eddie Connelly."

"That's right. He deserves it." Tommy said bitterly.

"Tommy, go after him." Rhee said.

"What for?" he said bitterly.

"He's your dad." she said.

"He's an idiot." he said.

"So's my dad," she said. "My dad's like like your dad. But I still love my dad. They'll always be our dads we can't change that. But I think that you and I are clever enough to figure a way to still love them even if they are idiots and jerks. So go on." He ran off to catch up with his dad. The Doctor pulled Rhee down into his lap as they watched Tommy walk off with his dad.

"I thought I lost you today," the Doctor said. She held him closer to her.

"Nah," she said. "I knew that today I'd be fine." He took note of how she worded that and that worried him.

* * *

**Notes: Sorry it's so long both were too short in my opinion so I combined the two and made one super long chapter. Well anyways I hope ya'll like it! Thanks as always to my Reviews and Readers.**


	22. A Gut FeelingImpossible Planet

Chapter 22

A Gut Feeling/The Impossible Planet

By: Izzy

After partying all day and night with the people of Florizel Street, the Doctor and Rhee decided to stay a week with the people of Florizel Street. Mostly because Rhee wanted to make sure that Tommy was OK. After the week the Doctor and Rhee returned to the TARDIS. They slipped back into the Vortex and then slipped into bed after a bit of cuddling. They didn't sleep the whole time they were at Florizel Street so they were both tired. She slept for only four hours, when she woke up with a bad feeling. It was a terrifying feeling. She hadn't had a feeling like this since she was human and living in her own world. It scared her. She couldn't take it. Because the last time she had a feeling this intense, she had a miscarriage. It was too soon for that. On so many levels. But when could a Time Lady feel that she was pregnant? She was freaking out and needed comfort but he was asleep and she didn't want to wake him so she'd do the next best thing. A hot shower. That would calm her for a while. She slid off her nightgown and laid it on the foot of the bed. She left the door to the bathroom open so he could hear her if she needed him.

The TARDIS put the water as hot as her Time Lady body could handle without getting burned. She relaxed slightly but as she stood there, letting the water run down her face, the thoughts and fears came back. Pregnant so soon? It was just too soon to be pregnant for her. And worse if she was going to lose it. She let the fear and doubt fill her mind. She turned so her back was on the wall of the shower. She started to cry, heavily. She felt her legs buckle under the weight of the fear. She slid down the wall quickly, so quickly that she made a splash and thud.

The Doctor woke up as he felt Rhee slipping into depression. But why? Why would she be depressed? Then his hearts dropped, he heard her fall. He jumped out of the bed and nearly flew to the bathroom. He yanked back the certain to find her sitting in the fetal position at the bottom of the tub with the water poring down on her head. He could tell she was crying, not only because he could feel it but also because she shook as the tears fell. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel from the cabinet. He wrapped the towel around her and scooped her up bridal style, he took her back to the bed and held her. "Shh," he said trying to calm her. "I'm here it's OK." She shook in his arms as he rocked her and rubbed her back. She finally hugged him and let her tears die down enough to speak.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed.

"You've nothing to apologize for," he said softly. "What's wrong?" She couldn't form it into words so she reached for his temples but stopped and waited for him to let her know it was OK. He nodded. She put her hands on his temples and showed him how she felt. "Well, Love. I can help with this fear." He lifted her back up bridal style and carried her into the Med Bay. He ran a multitude of scans. She held her breath for most of the scans until her respiratory bypass system kicked in reminding her to breath. She was still so afraid. She didn't want to be a mother again so soon.

The Doctor shared her fear. But not for the same reasons. He wanted to be a father again. But he knew she didn't and he didn't want to push for it too soon. So for her sake he wanted these tests to be negative. He ran every test twice, he had to make sure that it was right. It was right no mistaking it. She had miscarried. He sighed. She was only a week a long. He had to tell her the truth. She always knew when he lied. "Love," he started. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You did miscarry." Tears streamed down her face in full force, his hearts broke at the mix of relief and heartbreak radiating off her. He wrapped his arms around her naked form, he held her as she cried herself back to sleep. He picked her up again and carried her back to their bed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He broke. Tears flooded him as he walked back to the nursery in the TARDIS. He had set it up for Rose when she thought she was pregnant but it was a false alarm. It had his old crib from Gallifrey in it and all his old toys. He had even set it up with a ceiling that displayed the Milky Way. But he would change that to Kasterborous for his own child. He wanted a child. And he was so happy to find out that the love of his life could give him this. But after the tests he ran he knew that her body couldn't handle it.

Maybe after she regenerated. He hoped, he wanted children with her. He loved children. That's why the Time War hurt so badly. He had killed so many children. But maybe he could rebuild the Time Lord race with her. That would be something. The man who killed his own kind revives it. He sniffed and wiped the tears away with his hand. He looked down and laughed. In all this emotional turmoil he hadn't got dressed. He was only wearing his boxers. He left the nursery and locked the door. _Please don't let Rhee find this, _he begged the TARDIS.

_Don't worry my thief I won't, _Jess replied.

_I can hear you!? _He asked sounding surprised.

_Yes, _she said. _When you bound with my Dragon, you gained her ability to hear me._

_ Wow, _he said. He walked to the main wardrobe and got dressed.

_Hello, _she said. _It's so very, very nice to meet you. _

_ Hello, _he said. _What does she need? How can I help her? She may be a Time Lady now but she was still raised as a human. I'm lost._

_ It's OK my thief, _she said. _Don't panic. She needs time. And her body will adjust. Somethings in the change didn't change right. She needs time and she can give you children. But the depression will be a little harder to heal. Now is a good time for he anti-depressants that Ai gave you._

_ You trust her?! _He asked surprised. He was dressed now and headed to the console room.

_Yes, _she said softly. _Why don't you? My Dragon raised her. She means my Dragon no harm._

_ But I don't know her and she knows me, I don't like that, _he said.

_She only knows you because of my Dragon, _she said. _My Dragon needs those anti-depressants._

_ OK, OK, _he said. He stopped and walked back to the Med Bay and grabbed the bottle of anti-depressants and the kitchen where a Mountain Dew sat on the table waiting for the Doctor to take it to Rhee. He sighed as he picked up the Mountain Dew and walked back to their room. He found her awake and staring at a picture of Susan he had on his desk. "Hey," he said aloud.

"Hey," she said softly never taking her eyes off Susan's picture. "Susan was so pretty."

"Yeah," he said as he moved to sit on the bed beside her. "Here. The TARDIS thought I should give you these to take the edge off." He handed her the bottle of anti-depressants and the Mountain Dew. She smiled weakly as she looked at the Mountain Dew.

"Wow," she said. "A Mountain Dew. I haven't had one in almost three years." She laughed weakly. "Matt didn't like how much I drank. He called me a caffeine addict." He laughed lightly. "But if your giving this too me then you don't care if I drink lots of caffeine?"

"If it makes you feel better then drink it," he said firmly. She took the Mountain Dew, cracked it open and drank some letting the smooth drink flow down her throat she moaned lightly. He laughed.

"Sorry," she said. "It just tastes so good." She took another drink and moaned lightly again.

"It reminded me of Rose with her chips," he said. "Here's some anti-depressants." He handed her the bottle. She took it and gave him a soft smile.

"Join me?" she asked. He hesitated. "Please." He took off his shoes, his jacket, and his tie. He crawled into the bed with her. She placed the empty can and the bottle on the desk beside her. She didn't take any, which was something she had always done. She never liked to rely on mediation to fix her problems. She cuddled up to him. He smiled down at her. The TARDIS started to play a soft melody for them. Rhee knew what it was right away. Her favorite Queensryche song called Silent Lucidity. She couldn't help but sing. But this song always made her cry. He started to sing with her. She smiled he had a great voice. She love it. After all she would listen to David Tennant's version of Hamlet's soliloquy over and over. And they sounded the same. Well after all David Tennant played the tenth Doctor after all.

"I wanna watch a movie," she said after they finished the song.

"What movie?" he asked. He was happy that she was feeling better but he worried that she was trying to again avoid rather than deal with her problems. She was good at it. Time Lords were better but there of course she is now a Time Lady. Oh, no that means it was going to get worse.

"Hamlet the one made in 2009," she said.

"That wasn't a Hamlet made in 2009," he replied.

"In my universe there was," she said happily.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "It stars my two favor British actors."

"Yeah?" he asked. "Who are they?"

"David Tennant and Patrick Steward," she said.

"Patrick Steward is brilliant!" he exclaimed.

"So want to watch Hamlet with me?" she asked.

"Why not?" he asked as they got up. She dressed in a nightgown again and they met in the media room. He had popcorn and tea ready for them. They cuddled on the sofa. The sofa that used to be in her bedroom they noticed that the TARDIS had moved it. Rhee smiled at the sofa. She loved that sofa. The movie started. "So it's a 21st century Hamlet."

"Shh, just watch," she said. They watched silently. He wanted to asked why if it was set in the 21st century, they spoke the same way it was wrote. But he remained quiet as she asked of him.

"He looks like me!" he said as he saw David Tennant.

"That's David Tennant," she said.

"It's weird," the Doctor said. As David spoke his lines, the Doctor's eyes widen. "He sounds like me!"

"Shh," she said. As he watched this human actor from her universe that looked like him, the Doctor had many questions but he would wait. The actor was good. The Doctor felt weird watching someone that looked like him but as he watched he was shucked into the movie. He didn't ask anymore questions as they continued the movie. Once the movie ended he was impressed. "What do you want to ask?"

"Did he play me in 'Doctor Who'?" he asked.

"Yep," she said. "By the way he is actually Scottish."

"Scottish?" he asked.

"Yup," she said. "But he uses his London accent for most of his roles."

"Did you know about him before he played me?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "But can you blame me I am American." They laughed. "I like a lot of movies and shows that he plays in."

"So he plays in a lot?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "'Harry Potter: Goblet of Fire,' 'Fright Night,' 'Spies of Warsaw,' 'Broadchurch,' 'Learners.' That's all I can think of right now."

"He played in Harry Potter?" he asked. She nodded. "Who did he play?"

"Barty Crouch Jr." she said.

"Benedict Cumberbatch played him in this universe," he said.

"Oh, he's brilliant!" she exclaimed. "I love him as Sherlock!"

"He does make a good Sherlock," he agreed.

"Oh, and his take on Kahn," she said. "Brilliant!" He smiled at her smile, he was happy that she was smiling again.

"Do you like the other actors that played me?" he asked. He had to ask.

"Christopher Eccleston," she said. "But most of the others are old and don't act anymore."

"Which one of me was he?" he asked.

"The last you," she said.

"Big Ears and leather?" he asked. "Does he really have those ears?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "But he don't normally wear leather." He laughed with her. "Though he plays a lot of bad guys."

"Really?" he said imagining his last incarnation playing a bad guy. "Like who?"

"Well Destro is one." she said.

"From G. I. Joe?" he asked with a small laugh.

"Yeah," she said. "Oh and he played the bad guy in Gone in 60 Seconds with Nicolas Cage. Though that was about five years before he played you."

"Wow," he said.

"Enough movie talk," she said. "Let's go get into trouble." He grinned at her.

"Where to then?" he asked with that grin firmly on his face.

"Random?" she asked.

"Brilliant!" he said as he jumped up nearly knocking her off in his enthusiasm. She laughed as he ran down the hall. She got up and returned to the bedroom to get dressed. She dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight red shirt with the leather jacket he gave her. She turned to exit the room when she saw the bottle of anti-depressants. She knew that they were coming close to the Impossible Planet so maybe it would be good to take them. So she grabbed the bottle and she noticed that the sound of the pills sounded odd. Like it was recorded. She opened the bottle and inside was a projector. It turned on and a hologram of the ninth Doctor appeared. She gasped.

"Hello," he said. "Lady told me that you needed me to record this, but the me that's with you won't remember so don't ask him about it. Lady said that you will be going through a rough patch when you hear this message." He took a deep breath. "That you're a Time Lady and you miscarried our child." She could tell that he was trying not to cry. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm not upset. It is understandable. You're body wasn't ready yet." She started to cry as she could see silent tears fall from his eyes down his face. "I love you. I don't think I tell you that often enough. But I do, I love you with both these tired old hearts. And before you start in saying that I'm not old, I'm much older than you." She laughed. He flashed her the goofy grin she had fallen in love with. "Don't worry so much. Leave that to me. I'll worry for us both. Oh, and get him to tell you about Gallifrey. Lady told me that you already know all about Gallifrey but that you like to hear me talk about it, so get him to tell you about it. Just ask, he will because if you'd have asked me I would have." He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I'm out of time. Always remember that I love you! I hope we have a fantastic life!"

"We will," she said as the tears renewed but this time they were happy tears. She was so happy that he got to leave this message. She wondered when he could have left this for her. It was sweet of him. She missed his as big ears and leather but she loved pinstripes too.

"Well we're-" her Doctor started. He saw she was crying and rushed to her side. "What is it? What's wrong? I knew I shouldn't have left you alone."

"Happy tears," she said as she closed the bottle. "You're so sweet." She dropped the bottle and kissed him with love and passion. He kissed her back with equal love and passion.

"What did I do?" he asked. "So I can do it again." He grinned at her. She playfully hit him.

"Just be you," she said as she walked out of their room with him in toe.

"Can do," he grinned. "But as I was saying we're getting ready to land."

"Where at?" she asked.

"You said random," he teased.

"I did, didn't I?" she said.

"Yup," he said popping the 'p'. As they reached the console room, the TARDIS shook. He rushed to the console to check on what was going on. He pushed buttons and slammed the console with the rubber malt.

"You know she'd like you more if you didn't hit her so much!" she shouted as she gripped the rail so she wouldn't fall down from the shaking of the TARDIS. They finally landed with a lot of protest from the TARDIS. "Strange I wonder what got her in a tizzy."

"I don't know." he said as he walked to the doors and looked around. "She's sort of queasy. Indigestion, like she didn't want to land."

"Usually that means something bad is gonna happen," she said. "Maybe we should leave." They both laughed.

"I think we've landed inside a cupboard." he said. "Here we go." She got the feeling, as he opened the door, that she knew this place. She couldn't put her finger on it. It was taking her longer to remember thinks of late she did know if it was because of the bond or becoming a Time Lady that did it.

"Open door 15." the computer announced. Familiarity.

"Some sort of base. Moon base, sea base, space base." he said as he walked through the door with her in toe. "They build these things out of kits."

"Close door 15." the computer announced. She couldn't put her finger on it.

"Sounds like a storm out there." she said. Why can't she remember?

"Open door 16." the computer announced.

"Human design." he said as they entered a large room. "They've got a thing about kits. This place was put together like a flat pack wardrobe, only bigger. And easier." The large room looked like a commissary. "Oh, it's a sanctuary base."

"Close door 16." it announced. Goddess she was getting tired of the announcements.

"What's a 'flat pack' wardrobe?" she asked.

"Oh, forgot you're American," he said then thought a minute. "It's a. Oh, a do it yourself kit."

"Ah," she said. "That was all my furniture was." She laughed. "Twenty bucks at Wal-mart would by most of my furniture, from my universe."

"Bucks?" he asked. "Oh, you mean dollars!" She thought he was cute when, she said something that she would normally say and he didn't get it. It didn't happen often she was trying to be mindful of the fact he hung out with people from Britain more than America. Which was fine with her.

"So this is an exploration thing?" she asked. Still cursing in her head that she couldn't remember what made this place so familiar.

"Deep Space exploration." he said with a nod. "We've gone way out. And listen to that, underneath."

"Someone's drilling." she said. He smiled and nodded. He loved traveling with her, she was the only one he had ever met that could keep up with him and ask the right questions. He thought that most of it came from watching the show but she had proven that even without the show's knowledge she was still clever. Hell, when she was human she was learning things that humans won't learn for many, many years after her time. "Oh, no. Welcome to hell."

"Oh, it's not that bad." he said.

"No," she said. "It is! We need to leave! This is the only adventure I will ever beg you to abandon!" She remembered this was Krop Tor. This is bad.

"Are people going to die without us?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied sadly. "But it's going to be bad for us too!"

"Well we need to stay then," he said.

"Doctor, Love," she said with fear thick in her voice. "This place is bad!"

"Since I know you can't tell me what happens in case we stay," he said. "But on a scale of one to ten how bad?"

"Nine," she said. "There is an adventure thats worse than this, but that involves a fixed point."

"Oo," he said then thought for a moment before continuing. "No matter how bad. If we can help people we need to stay." She nodded.

"I understand," she said. "But if I ask you to do something crazy, you have to listen to me."

"Fine," he said. Then he looked at the wall and saw the old writing. "Hold on, what does that say? That's weird, it won't translate."

"That means his writing is old." she said. "Impossibly old. Because otherwise the TARDIS would translate."

"Yeah," he said. "We should find out who's in charge." He opens another door. "We've gone beyond the reach of the TARDIS' knowledge. Not a good move. And if someone's lucky enough-" He was cut off by the ood coming in. "Oh! Right. Hello. Sorry. I was just saying, er, nice base."

"We must feed." the ood say in unison. The Doctor backed up trying to pull her with him but she stood firm.

"You've got to what?" he asked them.

"We must feed." they said again.

"It's OK," she said with a smile. She took the glowing ball from the ood in front of her and tapped it, then handed it back. "Electromagnetics have interfered with your speech systems."

"Thank you," it said.

"Happy to help," she said happily.

"Would you like some refreshments?" it asked.

"These are called the ood," she explained. "There a harmless race. Well for the most part."

"Er, what do you mean for the most part?" he asked.

"Well there is a bit of a problem with them in the future but it was not their fault," she said.

"Ah," he said. Suddenly another door opens and reveals a human. Jefferson if she remembered his name right. But to be honest she didn't trust her memory right then.

"What the hell? How did?" Jefferson said. The ood all move away to make room for Jefferson and his soldiers. "Captain, you're not going to believe this. We've got people. Out of nowhere. I mean, real people. I mean two living people, just standing here right in front of me."

"Don't be stupid, that's impossible." the Captain said. She was trying to remember his name it was the same as a character she liked from another TV show. No wait it was a game . That's right his name was Zack. Like Zack from Final Fantasy VII.

"I suggest telling them that." Jefferson said.

"You must have visitors some times," the Doctor said.

"You're telling me you don't know where you are?" Jefferson asked the Doctor.

"No idea. More fun that way." the Doctor said with a bit of a laugh.

"Stand by, everyone." a woman called over the speakers. "Buckle down. We have incoming. And it's a big one. Quake point five on its way."

"Through here, now." Jefferson said as he opened a door. "Quickly, come on! Move!" As they ran down the hall, the hall shook and vapors came from pipes. "Move it! Come on! Keep moving. Come on! Quickly! Move it!"

"Oh, my God. You meant it." Zack said as they stepped in a room that looked like a command room. Rhee shallowed hard as she remembered what came next. Losing the TARDIS.

_You know that I will be fine my Dragon, _Jess said. _It's just that this place bothers me._

"People!" a young woman said. "Look at that, real people!"

"That's us. Hooray!" the Doctor said.

"Yup, we're real." Rhee said. "I'm Rhiannon Smith." He couldn't help but smile at the fact she said Smith instead of Riwitis. "But you can call me Rhee. And this is my bondmate, the Doctor."

"Come on the oxygen must be off-line." a young man said. "We're hallucinating. They can't be." He said as he approached them and poked them both. Which made Rhee laugh. "No, they're real."

"Come on, we're in the middle of an alert!" Zack shouted. :"Danny, strap up. The quake's coming in! Impact in thirty seconds! Sorry you two, whoever you are. Just hold on, tight. Ood, are we fixed?" The Doctor pressed his body against Rhee and grabbed hold of the railing so if something hit them she would be safe.

"Your kindness in this emergency is much appreciated." the ood said.

"What's this planet called, anyway?" the Doctor asked.

"Now, don't be stupid." the older of the two woman said. "It hasn't got-"

"On my planet this place is called Krop Tor." Rhee said. The Doctor looked at confused.

"And impact!" Zack shouted. The base shook lightly, then stopped.

"Oh, well, that wasn't so bad." the Doctor said. He then noticed Rhee grip the rail tight so he knew it wasn't over so he kept hold. Suddenly the base shook with great force causing the consoles to burst into flames. The shaking stopped as suddenly as it started.

"Okay, that's it. Everyone all right? Speak to me, Ida." Zack said.

"Yeah, yeah!" the older of the two woman, named Ida said. Rhee couldn't believe she forgot Ida's name she wanted to facepalm.

"Danny?" he asked.

"Fine." the dark haired man that approached the Doctor and Rhee, named Danny said.

"Toby?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, fine." Toby said. She couldn't forget Toby. The ginger man that gets taken over and tries to kill everyone.

"Scooti?" Zack asked.

"No damage." The young woman, named Scooti said. Another name Rhee couldn't believe she forgot. Scooti was 20 and was going to die by Toby's hands. Rhee sighed. She knew she couldn't stop Scooti's death without causing her own. Sure, Time Lords and Ladies could survive with no air longer than humans but the door malfunctioned. Which was the biggest problem.

"Jefferson?" Zack asked. Now Jefferson, Rhee might be able to save. But she didn't know if he would listen to a crazy alien woman from another universe. She sighed. Maybe if the Doctor. A plan formulated in her mind.

"Check!" Jefferson said.

"We're fine, thanks, fine." the Doctor said sarcastically. "Yeah, don't worry about us." She playfully hit him for being rude. He grinned at her.

"The surface caved in." Zack said as he looked over the schematic of the base. "I deflected it onto storage five through eight. We've lost them completely. Toby, go and check the rocket link." Toby rolled his eyes.

"That's not my department." he whined.

"Just do as I say, yeah?" Zack said. Toby walked past the Doctor and Rhee with an attitude.

"Oxygen holding." Ida announced. "Internal gravity fifty six point six. We should be okay."

"That's one hell of a storm. What is that, a hurricane?" the Doctor asked.

"You'd need an atmosphere for a hurricane." Scooti said. "There's no air out there. It's a complete vacuum." He looked at them both with a mixture of disbelieve and confusion.

"You're not joking." Ids said. "You really don't know." He still looked at them with the same look. "Well introductions. F Y I, as they said in the olden days." She gestured to herself. "I'm Ida Scott, science officer." She pointed to Zack. "Zackary Cross Flane, acting Captain, sir." Then to the Jefferson. "You've met Mister Jefferson, he's Head of Security." Then to Danny. "Danny Bartock, Ethics committee."

"Not as boring as it sounds." he said.

"Yeah," Rhee said. "You're in charge of the ood."

"And that man who just left, that was Toby Zed, Archaeology," She pointed to the door then moved to Scooti and grabbed her shoulder with affection. "And this is Scooti Manista, Trainee maintenance." She moved to a lever. "And this? This is home." She pulled the lever.

"Brace yourselves." Zack said. "The sight of it sends some people mad." The shutters open to reveal the black hole. The Doctor stares at it with a look of amazement and horror. Rhee dares not look at it.

"That's a black hole." he said absentmindedly. "But that's impossible."

"I did warn you." Zack said.

"We're standing under a black hole." the Doctor said.

"In orbit." Ida corrected.

"But we can't be," he said.

"You can see for yourself." she said. "We're in orbit." She moved over to the console so she could prove it to him.

"But we can't be." he repeated as he looked at the hologram proving what they were telling him.

"This lump of rock is suspended in perpetual geostationary orbit around that black hole without falling in." Ida said.

"I warned you," Rhee said. "This is bad."

"Bad doesn't cover it." he said. "A black hole's a dead star. It collapses in on itself, in and in and in until the matter's so dense and tight it starts to pull everything else in too. Nothing in the universe can escape it. Light, gravity, time. Everything just gets pulled inside and crushed."

"I know," she said sadly. "We should be dead."

"And yet here we are, beyond the laws of physics." Ida said. "Welcome on board." There was another quake, a small one. They remained quiet while he stared at the black hole.

"The rocket link's fine." Toby said as he reentered the room. He called up a hologram showing the black hole.

"That's the black hole, officially designated K three seven Gen five." Zack said.

"In the scriptures of the Falltino, this planet like she said, is called Krop Tor, the bitter pill." Ida said. "Wait are you Falltino?"

"No," Rhee said. "But my people studied the scriptures." Ida nodded. "In the scriptures, the black hole is supposed to be a mighty demon. It was tricked into devouring the planet, only to spit it out, because it was poison." The Doctor liked her excuse. They'd never believe that she was once human and watched all this on a TV show.

"She's right," Ida said in amazement.

"We are so far out." the Doctor said with amazement. "Lost in the drifts of the universe. How did you even get here?!"

"We flew in." Zack said. "You see, this planet's generating a gravity field. We don't know how. We've no idea. But it's kept in constant balance against the black hole. And the field extends out there as a funnel. A distinct gravity funnel, reaching out into clear space. That was our way in." He changed the hologram to show the funnel. "By rights, the ship should have been torn apart. We lost the Captain, which is what put me in charge."

"You're doing a good job." Ida said as she patted him on the back.

"Yeah, well, needs must." he said.

"But if that gravity funnel closes, there's no way out," Danny said.

"We had fun speculating about that." Scooti said.

"Oh, yeah. That's the word. Fun." Danny said sarcastically.

"But that field would take phenomenal amounts of power." the Doctor said. "I mean not just big, but off the scale! Can I?" He motioned to a calculator.

"Sure. Help yourself." Ida said as she handed him the calculator.

"Your refreshment." an ood said as it gave Rhee a cup of water.

"Thanks." she said. "Don't worry he'll break the circle. Not now but soon."

"Your concern is appreciated," it said. She nodded to him and sat down in the seat Danny was sitting in moments ago. She wanted to be near the Doctor but she also knew the answer he was looking for so she didn't want to just give him the answer. So she stayed back. Let him work it out. She sipped the water. It took a minute but she knew he'd get it.

"There we go." he said as he looked for her. He smiled at her when he noticed she was frowning. Then he turned back to the crew. "Do you see? To generate that gravity field, and the funnel, you'd need a power source with an inverted self extrapolating reflex of six to the power of six every six seconds. Which is impossible."

"It took us two years to work that out," Zack said.

"We're very good." he said with a smug smile.

"But that's why we're here." Ida said. "This power source is ten miles below through solid rock. Point Zero. We're drilling down to try and find it."

"It's giving off readings of over ninety stats on the Blazon scale." Zack said.

"It could revolutionize modern science." she said with pride.

"We could use it to fuel the Empire." Jefferson said.

"Or start a war." the Doctor said darkly.

"It's buried beneath us, in the darkness, waiting." Toby said ominously.

"Drama Queen," Rhee mumbled. The Doctor heard her and laughed lightly.

"Well, whatever it is down there is not a natural phenomena." Toby continued. "And this, er, planet once supported life eons ago, before the human race had even learned to walk."

"I saw that lettering written on the wall. Did you do that?" the Doctor asked.

"I copied it from fragments we found unearthed by the drilling, but I can't translate it." Toby said.

"No, neither can I." the Doctor said. "And that's saying something."

"There was some form of civilization." Toby said. "They buried something. Now it's reaching out, calling us in."

"And you came." the Doctor said with great joy in his voice.

"Well, how could we not?" Ida asked.

"So, when it comes right down to it, why did you come here?" the Doctor asked. "Why did you do that? Why? I'll tell you why. Because it was there. Brilliant." Rhee smiled at his beaming face. She knew that he was impressed by this people. But she still worried how he would take her not telling him about the TARDIS.

"Excuse me, er, Zack, wasn't it?"

"That's me." Zack said.

"Just stand there, because I'm going to hug you." the Doctor said as he approached Zack. "Is that all right?"

"I suppose so." Zack said feeling a bit uneasy about the Doctor.

"Here we go. Come on, then." the Doctor said as he hugged Zack. "Oh, human beings. You are amazing! Ha! Thank you." He let go of Zack.

"Not at all." Zack said.

"But apart from that, you're completely mad." the Doctor said. "You should pack your bags, get back in that ship and fly for your lives."

"You can talk." Ida said. "And how the hell did you get here?"

"Oh, I've got this er, this ship." he said. "It's hard to explain. It just sort of appears." He rubbed his head nervously. "We can show you, we parked in a room near Habitation area three."

"Do you mean storage six?" Zack asked.

"It was a bit of a cupboard, yeah." the Doctor said as Zack looked at his crew with worried eyes. "Storage six. But you said. You said. You said storage five to eight." When it finally clicked he ran out of the room and Rhee ran after him. He opened door after door, running through them all as fast as they'd open and she followed closely behind.

"Open the door! Come on!" He shouted at the computer. They finally got to the hall where the TARDIS was.

"Door 16 out of commission." the computer announced.

"It can't be. It can't be!" he yelled with hurt and anger in his voice. He opened the peek hole and looked down to see the hole. "The TARDIS is gone."

"Door 16 out of commission." the computer repeated.

"The earthquake. This section collapsed." he said without emotion. But she knew better he was so hurt by the loss that he was feeling hollow inside right now. He hugged her and held on as if she was the last thing he had left. Which he believed in that moment that she was. He inhaled her scent that was mixed with the smell of the jacket. It calmed him. "I should have listened to you."

"Shh," she said. "It's OK." She rubbed his back in slow soothing circles as she always did when he was upset.

"But I should have learned by now to listen to you," he said.

"I'm not mad Love," she said. "But from here on out please listen to what I have to say. Yeah?"

"Yeah," he said softly.

"Come on let's go back to the others," she said. They walked back hand in hand. He held her hand like a life line. Without the TARDIS he was the only one he had left. His bondmate. They arrived back in the command room and it dawned on him that they could possibly help get the TARDIS back.

"The ground gave way." he explained to Zack. "Our TARDIS must've fallen down right into the heart of the planet. But you've got robot drills heading the same way."

"We can't divert the drilling." Zack said.

"But we need our ship." the Doctor pleaded. "It's all we've got. Literally the only thing."

"Doctor, we've only got the resources to drill one central shaft down to the power source, and that's it." Zack explained. "No diversions, no distractions, no exceptions. Your machine is lost. All I can do is offer you a lift if we ever get to leave this place, and that is the end of it." The Doctor looked lost. Today was becoming to much for even him. First he found out Rhee's body can't handle childbirth right now, and that she miscarried. Then they lose the TARDIS. Oh, yes today was bad.

"I'll er, put you on the duty roster." Ida said. "We need someone in the laundry." Everyone left leaving them alone with and ood.

_Love, _she said in his mind. They may have been alone but she wanted him to feel a piece of home and telepathy was something from his home. _You were a little off on what we have left._

_ "_Oh?"he asked aloud.

_Yeah, _she said as she moved closer and grabbed him around the hips. _We have each other._

"True," he said.

_You'll always have me, _she said. They smiled at each other and kissed. They left the room to go see about helping out around. She found Ida. "You said something about laundry?"

"Yeah," she said. "This way." She showed Rhee where the laundry was. Rhee got started right away. "Will you guys be alright?"

"Fine," she said with a small smile. "Oh, and the Doctor is great with alien scripts so he should help Toby."

"Really? That's great!" Ida said. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'll be fine," Rhee said. "Before coming here I found out I miscarried. So it has been a hard day."

"Oh, and now you're stranded," Ida said. "I can't say I know how you feel but I can get you guys a room ready."

"That would be fantastic," Rhee said. Ida left Rhee to do the laundry.

Meanwhile the Doctor was already studying the script trying to figure it out. He knew that keeping busy would help keep the emotion of the day from erupting into tears. He didn't want to cry again. The first time was for his unborn child, understandable. But he didn't want to cry over the loss of the TARDIS. Even though Rhee would tell him that it would be understandable too. He loved how understanding she always was. "Danny, check the temperature in Ood Habitation. It seems to be rising." Zack said over the intercoms. Which broke him out of his thoughts.

_Getting anywhere with the script? _Rhee asked in his mind.

_Too distracted, _he said.

_Sorry, _she said. _I'll leave you be._

_ No, _he said. _I mean I want to talk to you._

_ Well I really only wanted to tell you that Ida said she was going to get us a room ready, _she said.

_Good I could use a good rest after today, _he said.

_I know what you mean, I'm ready to curl up in this laundry, _she said. They both laughed. _Cuddles?_

_ Always, _he said. _Have I told you today?_

_ Yeah, _she said. _ I love you too._

_Funny I don't remember saying it, _he said.

_I do, and isn't that what counts? _She asked.

_I suppose, _he said.

_I'll meet you in Habitation three once I'm done, _she said. _Which shouldn't be long._

_She you then, _he said. It was an hour later when they met in Habitation three. They sat down on the bench and cuddled. They needed it. They both were an emotional mess but both were putting on a brave front of the other.

"Goddess," she said. "I could go for a banana sundae."

"Oi!" he exclaimed. "Don't start that!" She giggled. "If you're hungry go have a look at what they have."

"Not hungry per say," she said. "Just craving a banana sundae."

"Stop saying it!" he groaned. He playfully pushed her off him. "I am hungry." He moved to get up and get himself something, but she was already on it. He shook his head and sighed.

"Some of that and that," she said pointing to the blue and green.

"Would you like sauce with that?" the ood asked.

"Why not?" she said.

"The Beast and his Armies shall rise from the Pit to make war against God." the ood said.

"I think you're malfunctioning again," she said.

"Apologies. I said, I hope you enjoy your meal." the ood said.

"Right," she said as she went back to the Doctor. She handed him the tray and sat across from him. He seemed disappointed that she sat across from him instead of beside him. The lights flicker as Ida came in to the Habitation.

"Zack? Have we got a problem?" she asked into the intercom.

"No more than usual." Zack replied. "Got the Scarlet System burning up. Might be worth a look."

"You might want to see this." she said to the Doctor and Rhee. "Moment in history." She opened the shutters. "There. On the edge. That red cloud. That used to be the Scarlet System. Home to the Peluchi, a mighty civilization spanning a billion years, disappearing forever. Their planets and suns consumed. Ladies and gentlemen, we have witnessed its passing." She went to close the shutters again.

"Er, no, could you leave it open?" the Doctor asked. "Just for a bit. We won't go mad, I promise."

"How would you know?" Ida asked. "By the way, your room is ready. I'm sorry it's small but it should work for now." She turned to Scooti. "Scooti, check the lock-down. Jefferson, sign off the airlock seals for me." Everyone leaves the room.

"Long way from Earth," Rhee said as they looked out the roof.

"Go that way, turn right, keep going for er, about, er, five hundred years, and you'll reach the Earth." he said.

"Well, could be worse." she said. "They said they'd give us a lift."

"And then what?" he asked.

"Maybe find a planet, get a job, live a life," she teased. "Like normal people."

"I'd have to settle down." he said. "Get a house or something. A proper house with, with doors and things. Carpets. Me, living in a house. Like you said before that is terrifying."

"You'd have to get a mortgage." she continued to tease him.

"No." he said.

"Oh, yes." she teased.

"I'm dying." he said. "That's it. I'm dying. It is all over."

"How do you think I feel?" she asked. "I did the whole house wife thing. I went nuts. And without any 'Doctor Who' this time to keep me sane." She laughed.

"I'm sorry that we're stuck here," he said.

"No one I'd rather be stuck with," she said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "My Doctor." They smiled at each other. "But there goes my bucket list."

"Your bucket list?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," she said. "I've had to changed it twice since knowing you."

"Twice," he said.

"Yup," she said. "First time was when I met you. See as a fan of 'Doctor Who' I wanted to meet the cast. But I met the real Doctor. So that was off. Fly in a airplane. Well I've flown in the TARDIS who needs and airplane." He laughed. "I changed it to kissing you once, well you took care of that for me."

"Kissing me was on your bucket list?" he asked with a flirty look in his eye.

"Well yeah," she said. "You're hot." He laughed. "Anyway, meeting a famous writer. Did that. Then it was Shakespeare. I want to meet.." She trailed off as she started to get really sleepy.

"How many hours did you get last night?" he asked.

"Four why?" she asked. He didn't answer her, instead he walked over to the intercom. He closed the shutter.

"Zack," he said.

"Yes, Doctor?" Zack asked.

"Ida said something about a room being ready for us," the Doctor said. "But she forgot to tell us where it is." She could hear Zack explain where the room was but she was so tired. So tired she couldn't stay awake anymore. She passed out.

The Doctor rushed to her as she passed out, catching her so she didn't hit the floor. He scanned her with his Sonic. She was just asleep. In a deep sleep. He picked her up and carried her to the room that had been made ready for them. Like Ida said it was small for two people but it would do. He laid her on the bed. He took off her jacket and shoe. Then his own. He laid down beside her and covered her up. He was tired but knew he couldn't sleep without the TARDIS. Even with her there, he knew. Maybe this adventure, the adventure of settling down with her wouldn't be so bad. He smiled at her sleeping form. He snuggled into her, breathing in her scent, and somehow breathing in her scent was enough to lull him to sleep.

They slept for a full eight hours. They woke at the same time. She stretched out like a cat. And grunted at the fact she was still in tight clothes. She hated sleeping in jeans. "Morning," he said.

"Morn'" she said. Even though she was a Time Lady she still didn't like mornings. "Yay, another day fun filled day at Krop Tor."

"Yesterday you said it wasn't so bad being stuck with me," he teased.

"I really don't mind being stuck with you," she said. "I mind being stuck on Krop Tor." She sat up. "Don't worry 'bout me I'll make the most of it. As long as they have caffeine." He laughed. She got up put her jacket and shoes back on. She was about to walk out the door when her phone played Secrets by One Republic. She had been dreading this, but she answered the phone anyway.

"He is awake." a deep voice said. She ended the call and looked to check for signal. There wasn't any. She knew there wouldn't be but she had to make sure.

"Love," he said as he got up. "You look pale. Who was it?" He hugged her from behind.

"No one," she said. "I don't have signal."

"But I heard your phone ring," he said.

"Yeah," she said. "It's starting."

"What's starting?" he asked.

"We need to go to the ood habitation." she said. They left the room and walked to the ood habitation. She explained on the way what happened between her and the ood.

"Morning," he said to Danny as they entered the habitation. Causing Danny to jump.

"Only us." she said.

"The mysterious couple." he said. "How are you, then? Settling in?"

"Yes," she said. "Thank you."

"Yeah," the Doctor said. "Sorry, straight to business, the Ood how do they communicate? I mean, with each other."

"Oh, just empaths." Danny replied. "There's a low level telepathic field connecting them. Not that that does them much good. They're basically a herd race. Like cattle." They look out over the ood.

"This telepathic field. Can it pick up messages?" the Doctor asked. "Because last night I was having dinner, and one of the Ood said something odd to my bondmate."

"Hmm. An odd Ood." Danny said.

"And then this morning she got something else on her communicator." the Doctor said.

"Which has no signal, I might add," she said.

"Oh, be fair." Danny said. "We've got whole star systems burning up around us. There's all sorts of stray transmissions. Probably nothing. Look, if there was something wrong, it would show. We monitor the telepathic field. It's the only way to look after them. They're so stupid, they don't even tell us when they're ill."

"Monitor the field." the Doctor said. "That's this thing?" He pointed to the monitor behind Danny. It read basic five.

"Yeah. But like I said, it's low level telepathy. They only register basic five." Danny said. The number began to rise.

"Well, that's not basic five. Ten, twenty. They've gone up to basic thirty." the Doctor said. The ood all lifted their heads and looked straight at Rhee. She felt it. They were looking at her.

"But they can't." Danny said.

"So, they're shouting," she said. "Or something's shouting at them."

"But where is it coming from? What is it saying? What did it say to you?" Danny asked.

"Something about the beast in the pit." she said.

"What about your communicator?" Danny asked. "What did that say?"

"He is awake." she answered.

"And you will worship him." all the ood said.

"What the hell?" Danny said.

"He is awake." the Doctor repeated and nothing.

"And you will worship him." they said.

"Worship who?"he said and the ood remained quiet. "Who's talking to you? Who is it?"

"Everyone, evacuate eleven to thirteen." Zack announced. "We've got a breach. The base is open. Repeat, the base is open!" The Doctor, Danny and Rhee all ran down the hall. "I can't contain the oxygen field. We're going to lose it." They met up with Jefferson about mid way through.

"Come on! Keep moving!" he said. The crew all met up in the hall that was safe. Toby was the last to get into the hall. "And you too, Toby!"

"Breach sealed. Breach sealed." the computer said.

"Everyone all right?!" the Doctor asked. "What happened? What was it?"

"Oxygen levels normal." the computer said as he watched Rhee walk down the hall and leave the safe hall. He found it odd.

"Hull breach." Jefferson said. "We were open to the elements. Another couple of minutes and we'd have been inspecting that black hole at close quarters."

"That wasn't a quake. What caused it?" the Doctor asked.

"We've lost sections eleven to thirteen Everyone all right?" Zack asked over the intercom.

"We've got everyone here except Scooti." Jefferson said. "Scooti, report. Scooti Manista? That's an order. Report."

"She's all right." Zack said. "I've picked up her bio-chip. She's in Habitation three. Better go and check if she's not responding. She might be unconscious. How about that, eh? We survived."

"Habitation three." Jefferson repeated as he moved to leave. "Come on. I don't often say this, but I think we could all do with a drink. Come on."

"What happened?" the Doctor asked Toby.

"I don't. I don't know." Toby said. He looked like he was in shock. "I was working and then I can't remember. All that noise. The room was falling apart. There was no air."

"Come on," the Doctor said as he helped Toby up. They followed Jefferson.

"I've checked Habitation four. Can you hear me?" Ida said.

"There's no sign of her. The biochip says she's in the area. Have any of you seen Scooti?" Jefferson said Toby as they all got into Habitation three

"No, no, no, I don't think so." he said.

"Scooti, please respond. If you can hear this, please respond. Habitation six." Ida called over the intercoms.

"Nowhere here." Jefferson said. "Zack? We've got a problem. Scooti's still missing."

"It says Habitation three." Zack said over the intercoms.

"Yeah, well, that's where I am, and I'm telling you she's not here." Jefferson said. The Doctor moved over to Rhee and saw she was crying.

"What's wrong, Love?" he asked and she pointed up at Scooti's lifeless body. "I've found her." Everyone but Rhee looked up through the shutters. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Captain. Report Officer Scootori Manista PKD, deceased. Forty three K two point one." Jefferson reported over the intercom.

"She was twenty. Twenty years old." Ida said in horror.

"For how should man die better than facing fearful odds?" Jefferson quoted as she shut the shutters. "For the ashes of his father and the temples of his Gods."

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death," Rhee quoted the bible. The Doctor gave her a strange look. "I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me." She saw his look. "Though I'm a Wiccan I know the bible. And they say that in Van Hellsing."

"Ah," he said. "But why that quote?"

"Van Hellsing," she said. He shook his head. "It's stopped. The drill has stopped."

"We've made it. Point Zero," Ida said. She left the habitation with Rhee in toe. The Doctor found it odd. Rhee had been acting so strange since they got there. He was concerned. He followed Jefferson to the capsule room.

"All non essential Oods to be confined." Zack said over the intercoms.

"Capsule established." Ida said. "All systems functioning. The mineshaft is go. Bring systems online now." She and Rhee came out in a spacesuit.

"Reporting as a volunteer for the expeditionary force." Rhee said.

"Rhee, this is breaking every single protocol." Zack said. "We don't even know who you are."

"Yeah, but you trust me, right?" she said smugly. "And you can't let Ida go down there alone. I can see it in your eyes. You trust me. "

"I should be going down." he said.

"The Captain doesn't lead the mission." she said. "He stays here, in charge."

"Not much good at it, am I?" he asked.

"You'll be fine," she smiled at him. "Plus you'll have my Doctor. Best man to have under your command."

"I fear if something happens to you he won't listen," he said. Then turned to his crew. "Positions! We're going down in two. Everyone, positions! Mister Jefferson! I want maximum system enhancement."

"Oxygen, nitro balance, gravity." she said as she looked over the suit. The Doctor walked up to her. "First time wearing one of these."

"Is this the crazy thing you were talking about?" he asked concern written on his face as well as in his words.

"I'll be fine," she said.

"You better come back to me," he said firmly. "I'm letting you go against my better judgment."

"Yes, sir." she said. They kiss. After they broke the kiss he helped her put on her helmet. "I'll see you later, promise."

"You'd better," he said. "No unnecessary risks!"

"Capsule active." Zack said over the intercoms. Ida and Rhee stepped into the capsule. The Doctor watches and prays to every god he can think of that Rhee will return as safely as she said. "Counting down in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Release." She waved to him as the capsule lowered down the hole. "You've gone beyond the oxygen field. You're on your own." The girls turn on their life support. Suddenly the capsule jerks and fell a bit faster than planned. Rhee grabbed the sides tightly. Then they landed with a loud crash.

"Rhee!" the Doctor shouted over the radio. "Love, are you all right?

"Ida, report to me." Zack said. "Rhee?"

"It's all right." Rhee said. "We've made it. Getting out of the capsule now."

"What's it like down there?" the Doctor asked.

"It's hard to tell. Some sort of cave. Cavern. It's massive." she said.

"Well, this should help. Gravity globe." Ida said as she threw the Gravity globe up into the air. It gives them some light. "That's, that's. My God, that's beautiful."

"Well Love," Rhee said. "You and Toby have your work cut out for you with all this writing."

"Concentrate now, people." Zack said. "Keep on the mission. Ida, what about the power source?"

"We're close." Ida said as she scanned the area. "Energy signature indicates north north west. Are you getting pictures up there?" Rhee pulled out her Sonic, she had slipped in to her suit from the leather jacket.

"There's too much interference." Zack said. "We're in your hands."

"Well, we've come this far." Ida said. "There's no turning back."

"Did ya have to say that?" Rhee asked. "No turning back? That's almost as bad as nothing can possible go wrong."

"Or this is going to be the best Christmas Walford's ever had." the Doctor added with a small laugh.

"Are two you finished?" Ida said.

"Yeah. Finished." they said in unison. The guys talked about the problem with the ood being at basic one hundred. Rhee really didn't listen she was focusing on the area around her. She and Ida continue through the cave and they come to a the pit. Rhee felt a lump in her throat. She knew this was going to be hard but this hard.

"We've found something." Rhee reported. "It looks like metal. Like some sort of seal, feels like a trapdoor."

"Not a good word, trapdoor." the Doctor said. "Never met a trapdoor I liked."

"The edge is covered with those symbols." Ida said.

"Do you think it opens?" Zack asked.

"That's what trapdoors tend to do." the Doctor said.

"Trapdoor doesn't do it justice." Ida said. "It's massive, Zack. About thirty feet in diameter."

"Any way of opening it?" Zack asked.

"I don't know." Ida said. "I can't see any sort of mechanism."

"I suppose that's the writing." the Doctor said. "It'll tell us what to do. The letters that defy translation."

"Toby, did you get anywhere with decoding it?" Zack asked.

"I know what it says." Toby said. Rhee shallowed hard and moved to a nearby rock.

"What are you doing?" Ida asked.

"I know this is going to sound weird but there will be a quake soon," Rhee said.

"OK," Ida said, as she did the same as Rhee. Ida didn't believe Rhee but if there was going to be a quaked then Ida would rather be save then sorry.

"When did you work that out?" They heard Jefferson over the radio.

"These are the words of the Beast." Toby said quickly sounding demonic. "And he has woken. He is the heart that beats in the darkness. He is the blood that will never cease. And now he will rise."

"Officer, stand down. Stand down." Jefferson said.

"What is it?" Ida asked. "What's he done? What's happening? Captain, what's going on?"

"Officer, as Commander of Security," Jefferson said. "I order you to stand down and be confined. Immediately!" Then the radio cut off.

"Captain?" Ida asked. "What is it, Captain? I'm going back up."

"It's the Ood." the Doctor said over the radio. "Rhee said it, they would do something. That wasn't their fault."

"He has woven himself in the fabric of your life since the dawn of time." the ood said transmitting over the radio. Some may call him Abaddon. Some may call him Krop Tor. Some may call him Satan or Lucifer. Or the Bringer of Despair, the Deathless Prince, the Bringer of Night. These are the words that shall set him free. I shall become manifest. I shall walk in might. My Legions shall swarm across the worlds.

"It's opening!" Ida shouted as the ground shook. She and Rhee held on to the rock tightly.

"We're moving!" Zack shouted over the radio. "The whole thing's moving. The planet's moving."

"I am the sin and the temptation and the desire." the ood said. "I am the pain and the loss and the-" The planet shook harder, the door to the pit fully opened. Once the ground stopped shaking Rhee approached the opening to reveal a large shaft. "I have been imprisoned for eternity. But no more."

"The Pit is open. And I am free. Bwahahahahahaha!" a dark voice said over the radio. Rhee knew what it was but didn't voice it. The Beast.

* * *

**Notes: My updating may slow down here soon but I will update as I can. Thank you for Reading and Reviewing!**


	23. FearSatan's PitLove and Monsters

**Warning: Sexual Content!**

Chapter 23

Fear/Satan's Pit/Love and Monsters

By: Izzy

Ida and Rhee stood up from the rock they were holding onto. "You alright Ida?" Rhee asked.

"I'm fine what about you?" Ida said with concern on her face. "You just miscarried yesterday."

"Oh, I'm a Time Lady," Rhee said with a sly smile. "We're made of tough stuff."

"Time Lady?" Ida asked. "But I thought they were just a myth."

"Nah," Rhee said. "Not a myth. Just endangered."

"The Doctor is he a Time Lord?" Ida asked cautiously.

"Yeah," Rhee said. "It's a long story we don't have time for."

"Because of the Beast?" Ida asked.

"No 'cause we'd run out of air," Rhee said. Ida nodded and dropped it.

"Everyone together. Doctor?" they heard Zack over the radio. "What about Ida and Rhee? Any word?"

"I can't get a reply." the Doctor said over the radio sounding positivity terrified. "I've tried everything."

"I'm here," Rhee said. She waited a minute and didn't get a reply so she used her Sonic to fix the radio. She made it static then said. "No, sorry, I'm fine. Still here."

"I thought I lost you," he said as little more than a whisper. But she heard it.

"Love," she said. "I'm fine. You know that Time Ladies are made of tougher stuff than that." He laughed. "Anyway, both of us are fine. Promise. But the seal opened up. It's not a trapdoor. All we've got left is this chasm."

"How deep is it?" Zack asked.

"Can't tell." she said. "It looks like it could on forever."

"Don't you dare jump!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"But there's nothing." Zack said sounding scared. "I mean there's nothing coming out?"

"No sign of any Beast," Rhee said. "If that's what you mean."

"It said Satan." Danny said.

"Come on, Danny," the Doctor said annoyed. "Keep it together."

"Is there such a thing?" Ida asked.

"It's up to belief," Rhee asked. "I don't."

"Ida?" Zack said. "I recommend that you withdraw. Immediately."

"But, we've come all this way." Ida said.

"Okay," Zack said. "That was an order. Withdraw. When that thing opened, the whole planet's shifted. One more inch and we fall into the black hole. So this thing stops right now."

"But it's not much better up there with the Ood." Ida said. Rhee remained quiet even when Ida looked at her for back up.

"I'm initiating strategy nine, so I need the two of you back up top immediately, no-" Zack started but was cut off by Ida turning off their radio feeds.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I think that was an order." Rhee said.

"Yeah, but what do you think?" Ida asked.

"It said," Rhee said. "I am the temptation." She took a deep breath trying to mentally prepare for what came next.

"Well, if there's something in there, why is it still hiding?" Ida asked.

"I think we only opened the prison but not the cell," Rhee said.

"We should go down." Ida said. "I'd go. What about you?"

"Oh, in a second, but then again, that is so human." Rhee said as she looked down the chasm. "Where angels fear to tread. Even now, standing on the edge. It's that feeling you get, right? In the back of your head. That strange little impulse. That mad little voice saying, go on. Go over. Get in there. Maybe it's relying on that." She looked down the chasm and thought for a bit. "Goddess, I feel like the Doctor. Maybe that's not a bad thing." She laughed. "We should do as your commander asks." Ida nodded sadly. Rhee turned the radio feeds back on. "Doctor, we're coming back."

"Thanks, Rhee," the Doctor said as he sighed in relief. She smiled and then sighed.

"Okay, we're in. Bring us up." Ida said.

"Ascension in three, two, one." Jefferson said as the capsule jerked. After a bit they stop and the power goes out.

"This is the darkness. This is my domain." the Beast's voice came over the radio. The monitor brought up a picture of the ood. "You little things that live in the light, clinging to your feeble suns which die in the-"

"That's not the Ood." Danny said. "Something's talking through them."

"Only the darkness remains." the Beast said.

"This is Captain Zachary Cross Flane of Sanctuary Base Six, representing the Torchwood archive." Zack said. "You will identify yourself."

"You know my name." the Beast said.

"What do you want?" Zack asked.

"You will die here." the Beast said. "All of you. This planet is your grave."

"It's him. It's him. It's him." Toby said.

"If you are the Devil, then answer me this." the Doctor said sounding very annoyed. "Which one, hmm? Cos the universe has been busy since you've been gone. There's more religions than there are planets in the sky. The Archiphets, Orkology, Christianity, Pash Pash, New Judaism, San Klah, Church of the Tin Vagabond. Which devil are you?"

"All of them." the Beast said.

"What, then you're the truth behind the myth?" the Doctor asked.

"This one knows me as I know him." the Beast said. "The killer of his own kind. As does the woman."

"How did you end up on this rock?" the Doctor asked sounding even more annoyed.

"The Disciples of the Light rose up against me and chained me in the pit for all eternity." the Beast said.

"When was this?" the Doctor asked.

"Before time." the Beast said.

"What does that mean?" the Doctor asked.

"Before time." the Beast repeated.

"What does before time mean?" the Doctor asked.

"Before light and time and space and matter." the Beast said. "Before the cataclysm. Before this universe was created."

"That's impossible. No life could have existed back then." the Doctor said sounding a bit shocked.

"Is that your religion?" the Beast asked.

"It's a belief." the Doctor said. Rhee knew he was worried about her, she could hear it in his voice as he spoke. And it was going to get worse before it got better.

"You know nothing." the Beast said. "All of you, so small. The Captain, so scared of command." Zack. "The soldier, haunted by the eyes of his wife." Jefferson. "The scientist, still running from Daddy." Ida. "The little boy who lied." Danny. "The virgin." Toby. "And the woman that knows me better than any of you. The Dragon. The Lady that loves the Darkness. Your fears are founded little one, for you will die soon." Rhee.

"What does he mean, Rhee?" Ida asked.

"I know more than I tell anyone," Rhee said. "Even the Doctor."

"And you must not say!" the Doctor said.

"Beast!" she said. "I do know you. But not in the way you led them to believe. I know because I've seen it. Evil is only in the heart not in you!"

"You will die!" the Beast shouted as the ood's picture was replaced by the Beast's image on the monitor. Everyone but Rhee and the Doctor started talking all at once. Rhee took a deep breath as annoyance took over her brain. Some times she disliked people that believed in a greater evil.

"Silence!" Rhee yelled over the radio. Everyone shut up. "You want a voice in the dark then hear mine! That thing is playing on your fears! Darkness, childhood nightmares, all that stuff!"

"But that's how the devil works." Danny said.

"Or a good psychologist." the Doctor said.**  
**

"Yeah, but how did it know about my father?" Ida asked.

"Telepathy," Rhee said and Ida gave her a strange look. "I mean it, the ood have a low level telepathic field that lets them know what you need when you need it. And the Beast is using a telepathic field to control the ood." Rhee took a deep breath. "I have seen evil. True evil. A man beating his wife just because he could. A family take up arms against each other when an elder of the family died, all over the elder's money. Those are humans doing truly evil things not because the Devil made them do it. They did it because they were sick." The cable began to fray. "Doctor, listen to me. I'll always find a way back to you!"

"What do you mean?" he asked panic thick in his voice.

"Just remember," she said. "I-" The cable snapped and the capsule fell back down.

"The cable's snapped!" Ida shouted.

"Get out!" Rhee shouted. She grabbed Ida's hand and they jumped out of the capsule in the nick of time, the miles of steel cable crushed the capsule.

"Thank you," Ida said. "I'd be dead without your help."

"You can thank me by living," Rhee said. "Anyway how much air do we have left?"

"Sixty minutes." Ida said. "Fifty five."

"That's awesome," Rhee said sarcastically. She sighed as she sat down for a minute on the rocks.

"Have you really seen those things?" Ida asked.

"Yeah," Rhee said sadly. "My neighbor was the wife." Ida gasped. "She would run out into the middle of the street trying to get away and he would beat her in the street and drag her back in for more."

"I'm sorry," Ida said.

"It was a long time ago," Rhee said. "I was just a child. Every night." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, we've got all this cable, we might as well use it." Ida said changing the subject for Rhee's sake. "The drum's disconnected. We could adapt it, feed it through."

" To abseil into the pit, right?" Rhee asked.

"We're running out of air with no way back." Ida said. "It's the only thing we can do. Even if it's the last thing we ever achieve."

"My bondmate is up there, we'll get back I promise." Rhee said.

"Well, maybe the key to that is finding out what's in the pit." Ida said.

"I have to go down," Rhee said. "My Time Lady body is the only on that can handle it." Ida didn't argue with Rhee. They hooked Rhee up to the cable.

"That should hold it." Ida said as she checked the cable. "How's it going?"

"Fine." Rhee said. "Should work. And now I feel human, afraid." Rhee got closer to the edge. "Whoa, the urge to jump is stronger than my fear. The little voice in the back of my head telling me to go."

_How are you? _She heard the Doctor ask through their bond. He sounded like he was freaking out. She knew he would be.

_Don't worry 'bout me, _she said. _I'll be fine the only one I want you to make sure lives is Jefferson._

_ Jefferson? _He asked.

_He's gonna at one point tried for a honorable death, _she said. She heard him groan. _Yeah, so promise you'll try and save him?_

_ You know I will, _he said.

_I love you, _she said.

_I love you too, _he replied. _Be careful._

_ You too, _she said. _Oh, and very soon the Beast's telepathic field will interfere with ours._

_ Why? _He asked. _What are you about to do? _She doesn't answer him right away, which gets him more upset. _What are you about to do?!_

_What I have to, _she said.

_What the hell does that me?! _He asked as she felt his fear overcome him.

"Rhee?" Ida asked sounding concerned.

"Sorry, Ida," Rhee said. "What were you saying?" He is still asking her what she was about to do but she ignores him.

"The urge to jump." Ida said. "Do you know where it comes from, that sensation? Genetic heritage. Ever since we were primates in the trees. It's our body's way of testing us. Calculating whether or not we can reach the next branch."

"Nah," Rhee said. "I think it's deeper than that." Then she launches herself off the side of the chasm into the chasm.

"Rhee!" Ida yelled as she tried to slow down the steel cable. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Rhee said. "I had to jump otherwise I wouldn't have. Anyway the wall of the pit seems to be the same as the cavern, rather boring. There's a crust about twenty feet down and then nothing. Just the pit. Okay, then. Lower me down."

"Well, here we go then." Ida said as she started to lower Rhee farther in the chasm."That did it mean by 'The Lady that loves the Darkness'?"

"I love the literal darkness," Rhee said. "When I was married to my first husband he hated how dark I like it."

"First husband?" Ida asked. "How many times have you been married?"

"The Doctor's my third husband," Rhee said.

"Third?" Ida asked.

"Yup," Rhee said.

"How old are you?" Ida asked.

"Everyone asks me that," Rhee laughed. "I'm 35 now, almost 36. My first husband I married when I was 20 my second when I was 25."

"And how old were you when you married the Doctor?" Ida asked when Rhee didn't say.

"We just got married," she said. "A little over a week ago."

"Ah," Ida said. "So you really don't think this Beast is real?"

"Well, you get representations of the Devil right across the universe, in the myths and legends of a million worlds." Rhee said quoting the Doctor. "Earth, Draconia, Velconsadine, Daemos. The carving on the wall. It's the same image, over and over again. I think the idea had to come from somewhere."

"Emanating from here?" Ida asked.

"Could be." Rhee said.

"But if this is the original, doesn't that make it real?" Ida asked. "Does that make it the actual devil, though?"

"Well, if that's what you want to believe." Rhee said. "Personally I don't. Evil is in your heart. Everyone is capable of it. Even me. But I don't hear any voice in the back of my head telling me to do bad things. It's my choice. I drank because it helped me deal, not because a devil told me too."

"You used to be an alcoholic?" Ida asked. "But you don't seem like a recovering alcoholic."

"Maybe I'm just a good actress," Rhee said. "That was a long time ago. Goddess, it's been ten years now." Suddenly the cable jerked and she stopped moving.

"That's it." Ida said. Rhee whipped her Sonic back out and tried to get some readings. "That's all we've got. You getting any sort of readout?"

"Nothing." Rhee said with a heavy sigh. She knew this part was coming but it didn't make her any less scared. She was afraid of heights. "Could be miles to go, yet. Or could be thirty feet. No way of telling. I could survive thirty feet."

"Oh no you don't." Ida said as she put the drum in reverse. "I'm pulling you back up, if I come back without you that Doctor will kill me." Rhee used her Sonic to stop the drum. "What're you doing?"

"You bring me back, then we're just going to sit there and run out of air." Rhee said. "I've got to go down."

"But you can't." Ida begged. "Rhee, you can't! The Doctor will kill me."

"Nah," Rhee said. "He would never kill you. I like you too much." She laughed. "He'd kill me for jumping like he told me not to."

"But I don't want to die on my own." Ida said as she started to cry.

"I know." Rhee said. "But you won't." She started to prepare to jump. "I didn't ask. What do you believe in?"

"Nothing really," Ida said. "I was brought up Neo Classic Congregational, because of my mum. She was. My old mum. But no, I never believed."

"Not what I meant," Rhee said. "Believe isn't necessary religion. I call my self a Wiccan but in reality it is the only title that is close to how I believe."

"Then what do you mean?" Ida asked.

"I mean," Rhee said then took a deep breath. "I believe in the impossible. I believe anything is possible. Ghosts and aliens."

"Then why don't you believe in the Devil," Ida asked.

"Because he doesn't believe in me," Rhee said. "Thank you, Ida."

"Don't go!" Ida yelled.

"If ya get to talk to the Doctor before me," Rhee stopped and thought for a minute. This could fail and she would be dead. But so would he. "Tell him I'm sorry. I love him with both my new hearts. But I had to jump. I believe in him most of all." She lets go of the cable. She hits somethings solid and blacks out.

Meanwhile Ida is up on the lip of the chasm crying. Rhee was so kind. She was so loving. Ida couldn't believe someone so wonderful was dead. "Are you there, Rhee?" she heard the Doctor's voice came over the radio.

"She's gone," Ida sniffed.

"What'd you mean, she's gone?" he asked anger thick in his voice. "I can still feel her. Barely but I can!"

"She fell into the pit." Ida said. "And I don't know how deep it is. Miles and miles and miles."

"She jumped?!" he asked anger still thick in his voice.

"I couldn't stop her." she said. "She gave me a message for you."

"What was it?" he asked anger quickly being replaced by grief and sadness.

"She loves you, with both her new hearts," she said. He laughed. "But she said she had to jump. And that she believes in you most of all." She could hear the Doctor starting to cry. She felt for him. Rhee was an amazing woman.

"I'm sorry." Zack's voice came over the radio now. "Ida? There's no way of reaching you. No cable No back up. You're ten miles down."

"You should see this place, Zack." she said as she started to cry again but she didn't cry loud enough for the radio to pick up. Her voice cracked as she continued to talk. "It's beautiful. Well, I wanted to discover things, and here I am."

"We've got to abandon the base." he said. "I'm declaring this mission unsafe. All we can do is make sure no one ever comes here again."

"But we'll never find out what it was." she said as the tears continued.

"Well, maybe that's best." he said.

"Yeah," she said.

"Officer Scott-" he started but she stopped him.

"It's all right. Just go. Good luck." she said.

"And you." he said then she turned off the radio and broke. She cried hard.

Rhee woke up at the bottom of the chasm. She saw that her face plate was broken and she took off the helmet. "I'm breathing." she laughed. She stood up and tried to get her baring as she did she heard the rocket lift off. "The rocket. Please be safe my love." She used her Sonic for light. She stepped up to the wall to see the drawings. "The history of some big battle. Man against Beast. So much prettier than on the show." She ran her hand across the wall. "Here are the urns." She ran her hand across the picture of the urns. She then turned around to see the Beast himself.

"It would be stupid not accept that you exist," she said. "I don't have to accept what you are, but you're physical existence, I'll give you that." She sighed. "You know if you were really as all powerful as the legends give you credit for then you could talk to me now." She paused to listen. "No?" She paused again and the body struggled against it's chains. "Not so big and bad are you?" It howled. "I don't believe that you are the root of all evil. And ugly alien? Yes. But the Devil? Satan? Hell no. If that was the case you could be everywhere at once. You can't, can you? You're just a large fake!" It roared again this time breathing fire. "Oo, am I suppose to be scared?!" It roared again. "I've been so much. Seen so much that I'm not afraid of you!" She sighed.

"Though I have to give the people that made this prison props," she said as she looked around. "The prison is perfect. It's absolute, it's eternal. Oh, yes! Open the prison, the gravity field collapses. This planet falls into the black hole! You escape, you die." She walked closer to the urns in front of the Beast. "It's brilliant! But that's just the body. The body is trapped, that's all. The devil is an idea. In all those civilizations, just an idea." She picked up a rock. "You may have seen my fears. And they may be founded. I may even die. I don't care!" She took a deep breath. "My bondmate has my hearts and I believe in him. He is more important than me. I know that." She lifted the rock over her head ready to smash the urn. "I trust him! I love him! And love is stronger than evil. Stronger than YOU!" She smashed the urn then the other one. "You're free! Free to die! You're going into the black hole!" She laughed like a manic as the Beast struggled against his bonds. She ran to the back of the cave trying to find the TARDIS. She found the TARDIS rather quickly. She snapped her fingers and the doors opened. She grinned. She with the help of the TARDIS grabbed Ida then the rocket and started to pull it to safety. "Sorry about the hijack, Captain." she said. "This is the good ship TARDIS. Now, first thing's first. Have you got a Doctor aboard?"

"How?!" he asked surprised. "You're piloting the TARDIS!" He laughed as Zack and the other members of the rocket gave him a weird look. "She's just towing you home. Gravity schmavity. My people practically invented black holes." He thought about if for a minute. "Well, in fact, they did. In a couple of minutes, we'll be nice and safe."

"He's right." she giggled. "Captain? Can we do a swap? Say, if you give me my Doctor and I'll give you Ida Scott? How's that sound?" She put Ida on the camera.

"She's alive!" Zack shouted.

"Yes. Thank God." Danny said.

"I'm not god but thanks," Rhee teased them. "She's a bit of oxygen starved, but she should be all right." She sighed. "Ah! I see Jefferson's fine! Great! Knew you would."

"You know I'll do anything for you!" the Doctor said with a large goofy grin on his face.

"We're entering clear space," she said. "I'm ready to have my bondmate back." They did the swap. Rhee waited right before the console for the Doctor to walk in. He stood in front of the doors and looked at her.

"I thought I'd lost you again," he whispered.

"You didn't," she said. "You know us Time Ladies are made of tougher stuff than humans."

"Is that why you had to jump?" he asked. "Why you didn't let Ida go in your place?"

"No that was cause I knew the TARDIS was down there," she said. "Ida couldn't have piloted the TARDIS." She laughed but he still looked like he could cry.

"Then why didn't you let me go?!" he asked as she ran to her and held her as if she would disappear.

"Because I couldn't," she said. "I could barely stop myself from decking Toby when he killed Scooti. So I knew I wasn't going to be able to wait until the right moment to kill Toby." He let go of his tears. She rubbed his back. She knew how he felt. She would be the same if she'd have let him go. "We need to say goodbye to Zack and Ida." He nodded and let her go change. When she came back he was already talking to them. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Zack?" he said as he looked back to the screen. "We'll be off, now. Have a good trip home. And the next time you get curious about something. Oh, what's the point. You'll just go blundering in. The human race." He smiled fondly at Zack and Rhee came into view of the monitor.

"But Rhee, what did you find down there?" Ida asked. "That creature, what was it?"

"I don't know." Rhee shrugged. "I can't decipher writing. But that's OK." She laughed. "The day we know everything? Might as well stop."  
"What do you think it was, really?" Ida asked.  
"I think we beat it. That's good enough for me." Rhee said.  
"Ida? See you again, maybe." he said.

"I hope so." Ida said.

"Thank you, guys, for taking care of my Doctor," Rhee said.

"He took care of us," Danny said.

"Hang on though, Rhee, Doctor. You never really said. You two, who are you?" Ida asked.

"Oh, the stuff of legend." the Doctor said with a goofy grin at Rhee. He shut off the monitor. She moved to go to the hall. "Oi! Where are you headed?"

"Kitchen, I'm starved!" she exclaimed.

"You said you weren't hungry at the base," he teased.

"Well I lied," she said. "You know I'm a picky eater. I'll starve before I'll eat anything from that base."

"Then I'd have to force feed you," he teased.

"Nah," she said. "Just let me regen and then maybe I won't be so picky."

"I would never," he said sounding hurt. "Regeneration is painful."

"I know," she said quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know," he said. "Well what do you want?" He walked to her and went with her to the kitchen.

"What are you going to cook for me?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah," he said. "Why not?" She giggled.

"OK," she said. "I'd like spaghetti."

"Easy," he said. He cooked for them both and they ate in silence. He had so much he wanted to tell her but she looked so tired he would just let her be. After dinner she excused herself for bed. He told her he'd be in the console room if she needed him.

She slept for six hours and woke up peacefully. She sighed as she streched. The first thing she noticed was that they had landed. It was 8am on June 17th of 2006. Why had they landed? She wondered. She then noticed that he had laid beside her as some point. Probably told her where he was going. Goddess, men were always doing that. Talking to her while she slept. She can't remember what she's told when she's asleep. She sighed. She got dressed in a short black skirt and a purple blose with black flats. She walked to the console room as he walked through the door.

"Have fun?" she asked. He rolled his eyes and ran to the console.

"No a Hoix is not fun." he said.

"A Hoix?" she asked. Were they there now? Oh, no. "Take us back!"

"What?" he asked as he watched the teasing look she once had become twisted with fear and concern. "Why?"

"There is another dangerous alien on Earth around that time," she said. "We can save lives." She was determined to save them. He did as was requested.

"Back 30 second later," he said. She went to their room and grabbed his old leather jacket and her phone. She got back to the console room and he was ready to leave with her.

"I'm going alone," she said.

"No you're not!" he protested.

"Yes I am," she said. "I just became a Time Lady, but other than my abilities a don't feel like a Time Lady. I have yet to prove-"

"You have nothing to prove!" he exclaimed. She walked closer to him and put a finger on his lips.

"I have yet to prove myself, to myself," she said. "I have so many questions that only I can answer." He gave her a strange look as she removed her finger. "Like am I the same person? Am I a good person? What does being a Time Lady mean to me?"

"The first two are yes," he said as he pulled her into a hug. "I wish you'd let me help you. And before you go off. I'll never claim to understand what it's like to change race but I do know regeneration. And if changing race is anything like regenerating then I understand. Go before i change my mind." He kissed her on the forehead. "I love you." He now knew why she was acting odd. She was confused about herself. About being a Time Lady.

"I love you too," she said. "Thank you." He let go of her and she ran out of the TARDIS. She tried to remember this. She hated this episode so remembering was harder than with most other episodes. She never liked Elton but what had happened to Ursula was worse than how much she didn't like Elton. She found Elton walking into the LINDA headquarters. She followed him but remained hidden. She slipped in and took the stairs so no one would see her. She waited for the alien that called himself Victor to make his move. She remembered this part. The man would come and con they into helping him find the Doctor. She couldn't have that. And she had come to care for Jackie and Elton had upset Jackie. Jackie hadn't called but she would soon. The elevator ding brought her back to the present.

"So, we meet at last, LINDA." Victor said.

"Pleased to meet you, sir." an older man said Skinny or Skinner was his name. Honestly he reminded her of the guy from the 'Guild'. "I'm sorry, was the music too loud?" He extended a hand for Victor to shake.

"No, no, no, no, I don't shake hands." Victor said. "Back, back. I suffer from a skin complaint - Exeema."

"Oh, you mean eczema?" Elton said.

"But this is worse, much worse." Victor said and Rhee rolled her eyes at that. "I blister to the touch. Back, back, all of you. Further, further. Thank you."

"Sorry, don't mind me asking but, who are you?" Elton asked.

"I am your salvation." Victor said. She tried to see what he was showing them but from her hiding place she couldn't see.

"That's the Doctor." Ursula said in amazement.

"It's really him." Elton said in awe.

"You've forgotten your purpose in life." Victor said. "You, with your band and your cakes and your blubbing and all the while he still exists. The Doctor."

"Look at him. Just look." the other woman that Rhee couldn't even begin to remember her name said.

"Move back, move back, all of you." Victor said. "Oh though, wait for this bit. The picture cuts out, but the sound still continues. Listen. Listen to the sound of the universe. Yes." She could hear the TARDIS from from the laptop.

"Ah, that's." Elton said.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ursula said.

"Leave him." Victor said. "You've heard it before, haven't you? When? When was it? Where? Where were you?"

"I'd forgotten, 'til now. But it was that night." Elton said almost absentmindedly.

"What night?" Victor said.

"I was just a kid." Elton said. "That's why I went downstairs. It woke me up. That noise. But what is it? What does it mean?"

"That is the sound of his spaceship." Victor said.

"Who's that girl?" Ursula asked.

"That's his companion," Victor said. "She has appeared with him every time."

"But who is she?" the other woman asked. Rhee took that moment to come out from hiding and make herself known.

"I'm the Doctor's Lady," Rhee said. She knew then why her older self called herself 'Lady'. One, she was indeed the Doctor's lady. Two, Lady was the name of an awesome character in Devil May Cry 3 and 4. And lastly 'lady' is also a term meaning mother in some cultures. She would do that. If he we the Doctor for the universe, than she was the universe's Mother. The lady that fixed the Doctor. She smiled smugly. They would be the couple that makes people better.

"Perfect," Victor said. "Now I can get his flying box!" He laughed.

"Everyone get away from him," she said. "Scatter!" And they did just that. They ran in different directions all ending up behind Rhee. She took a protective pose.

"What are you going to do, missy?" Victor asked smugly.

"Make you an offer," she said with a sweet smile. "Leave now and I won't kill you." He laughed. "Why do they always choose the hard way?"

"You can't kill me, little human," he said as he transformed into his alien form.

"You're wrong on three counts," she said. "One I can and will kill you. Two I'm not human."

"And what is the third?" he asked when she stopped at two.

"You will never have the TARDIS," she said. He moved closer to her and she dropped down sliding beside him. As she slid she grabbed his cane. He tried to hold on to the cane but with momentum she had from the slid, it easily slid out of his hand. She broke it in half on the concrete. He screamed as he melted away.

"You saved us," the older man said. "Thank you."

"Don't worry 'bout it," she said. "Just happy that you all are alive." Then she knew what being a Time Lady meant to her. She felt it in her heart. She would be the universe's mother. The Lady would be her Time Lady name.

"Who are you?" Ursula asked.

"Lady," Rhee said. "Friendly piece of advise." They looked at her puzzled. "Disband. I don't mean you can't hang out. I mean don't meet and talk about the Doctor it's dangerous." She left them in hoping that they would follow her advise. She walked back to the TARDIS, which she wasn't surprised hadn't moved. "Hello my Doctor." She found him sitting on the jump seat with his eyes closed.

"My Rhee," the Doctor said with a large smile as he opened his eyes. "Did you find your answers?"

"I did," she said as she joined him on the jump seat. "I'm going to be the Lady from now on."

"Your Time Lady name will be the Lady?" he asked. "May I ask why?"

"Sure," she said. "Well, for starts, I'm your lady." He nodded. "There are some cultures that view the word lady as mother. And I figured if you were going to be the universe's Doctor then I, your bondmate and wife, will be the universe's mother."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Be the universe's mother? I told you the TARDIS is not a day-care." She laughed.

"I mean," she started. "You heal the universe. I'll care for it protect it, like any good mother would." He hugged her.

"So that is what being a Time Lady means to you?" he asked. "Protecting the universe?"

"Yup," she said.

"Then let's get started," he said as he let go of her. He then jumped up and put them back into the Vortex.

Months pass by them like leaves in fall. She was getting more and more comfortable about being a Time Lady. They saved Chloe Webber. Which happened mostly the same way it did in the show, because he wouldn't listen to her. She hit him once the adventure was through. They went out for banana sundaes afterwards. They avoided Earth all together for a while. Visiting random planets. Rhee didn't want to go to Earth until she had too.

"Lady!" he shouted to her from the console room. He had taken to calling her by her choosen name ever since she picked it. She got up from her writing spot on their bed and walked to the console room.

"Yes?" she asked as she entered not really looking to see where he was.

"Help me." he begged. She looked around the console room and finally found him trapped under the grates. She couldn't but laugh. His pants were caught on the grating and his legs were wrapped up in the cables. It honestly looked like the TARDIS did it on purpose. "Oh you would be wearing that!"

"What?" she asked as she looked down at what she was wearing. Which was an elegant white bra with gold lining and it made her already perky breast perkier. The bottoms it was a long white skirt that didn't cover her legs at all but had gold term and gold treed that hung down on each leg. Her hair was done up in a bun and gold treed was woven intricately through her hair making her brown hair have a golden brown look. She also had a pair of gold framed reading glasses on her face. She didn't need the glasses to read or anything it was just to make her look better, much like the doctor 'sexy specs' as she like to call them.

"That!" he exclaimed. "Why are you wearing that?"

"Would you believe that I find it comfy?" she asked.

"Would you be surprised if I said 'no'?" he asked. She helped his out of the grating by removing his pants and pulling him out.

"I really am comfortable in this," she said. "When I was human I ran around naked at home. You're lucky I'm wearing anything." As she finally pulled him free from the confines of the wires she notices that this outfit had an effect on him. A noticeable effect. "Like what you see huh?"

"Always," he said. He stood up and kissed her passionately with longing. He let his hands room her body as she explored his mouth. They moaned lightly. "Bedroom?" He spoke into the kiss.

"Don't think we'd make it at this rate," she said as she broke the kiss and he slipped of the bra. He moaned at the sight of her perky breast. They backed to the jump seat and he sat her down. He took a nipple in his mouth as he played with the other with his hands. She moaned and writhed under his touch. She grabbed his hair and tugged lightly, causing him to moan against her breast. After a while he switched breast and repeated the process. She glided her hands down his head to his shoulders and took off his jacket. He helped her get it off by moving his hands but never did he move his mouth from her nipple.

She coaxed him into kissing her again. The kiss was full of animalistic hunger, on both parts. They needed this. He didn't wait any longer he picked her up and sat her on the console. He moved the skirt over and removed his underwear. He slid his large member inside her and she moaned. They hadn't had any since they bonded so she was tight again. He moaned loudly and didn't wait for her to adjust as he had for their first time together. He let the lust take over him. He thrust into her with great speed and force. She loved every minute of it. She moaned and screamed. She felt every inch of him and loved it. He slammed into her so hard, she was afraid the console couldn't handle it. "Theta!" she shouted as she came undone around him.

"Rhiannon!" he shouted as he came undone inside her. He rested his head on her shoulder and tried to catch his breath. "Why did we wait to do this?"

"No reason," she said. He pulled away from her, and helped her off the console. _Sorry,_ she told the TARDIS.

_Don't worry, _Jess replied.

"That was the first time you called me Theta," he said amazed.

"Yeah, kind of slipped," she said shyly.

"I don't mind," he said.

"It was your school name," she said. "And I know that brings up bad memories."

"But hearing you say it," he said. "I don't know, seems right."

"I know what you mean," she said. "I've always thought my full name's a bit stuffy, but you saying it the way you did, seemed right." He was going to get dressed but she grabbed his underwear and pants then ran down the hall in only the skirt laughing like the madwoman she is.

"Cheeky woman," he said as he ran down the hall after her. He caught her and pinned her against the wall, with her front to the wall so he was behind her. She was still laughing. "Cheeky woman." He rubbed his member against her rear. She shivered. "You like that huh?"

"Always been a bit of a freak," she said. He rubbed harder against her. She moaned at the contact. He started to get hard again. "Looks like I'm not the only freak."

"We are Time Lords not freaks," he said smugly. "You may be a freak in the 21st century but in the 51st you would be normal."

"What about on Gallifrey?" she asked while moaning.

"Sexual pleasure was frowned upon," he purred. "But I'm a rebel." He pushed his hips harder against her. She moaned. Quickly he pulled her so she was bent over and he slid himself inside her waiting core. He moaned as he took his time this time. Slowly pushing deep inside her. She moaned and held on to the nearby coral strut for balance. He slowly pulled out only to push himself back in. The clothes she had ran off with were long forgotten. He picked up the pace a bit and she moaned louder. She screamed as she came undone around him again. He came undone inside her again and they fell over in the floor of the hallway laughing.

"Maybe Time Lords but sex twice in a row is a bit much on our bodies," she giggled.

"It wouldn't have been if we would have slept last night," he teased.

"Not my fault," she pouted. "If I remember right you wanted to finish your experiment."

"You could have dragged me to the bed I wouldn't have minded," he teased.

"Well next time I might," she said as she could feel her legs again. "Come on, let's go to bed." She stood up and helped him to bed. They both didn't even bother with showering or changing, they just both crashed onto the bed spent.

"Good morning, my Lady," he said with a smile.

"Good morning, my Doctor," she said with a bright smile. For the first time in her life she didn't mind waking up in someone's arms. She hated being held while she slept with both her past husbands. Maybe it was a sign she was getting older. Oh, well. "What's the plans for today?"

"I was thinking we could go have a vacation," he said. Her eyes lit up like he'd never seen before.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course," he said.

"Where?" she asked with a excited grin on her face.

"I was thinking the Hedgewick's World," he said.

"I'd love to!" she said. "The Spacey Zoomer sounds so fun!" He almost couldn't believe that she wanted to go to a child's amazement park. But she had always loved children. Maybe she healing. Maybe they could talk about their future as parents. He wanted to.

"Let's get dressed and go then," he said. He jumped up and got dressed in a new suit. She went to take a shower first. As she took her shower she felt off. Not bad just off. She chalked it up to Canary Wharf that was going to happen soon. She shallowed hard. 'Your fears are founded,' replayed in her mind. She shook her head trying to get the Beast's word from her head. She was honestly happy the Doctor had dropped the whole Beast thing. She didn't want to talk about it. She got out of the showed dried off and dress in a Celtic dress with flats.

* * *

**Notes: Well next is Canary Wharf. Woo it has been a long way but we're here. I am going to start work on the Battle asap, but I got people coming into my house all this week, so idk what I'm gonna get done. So bare with me. Thanks Readers and Reviewer. I love reviews! I'm crazy like that. Heck, my husband thinks I'm obsessed even told me to take a break. Then he asked our daughter if i should take a break and she said no. So HA! Girls united!**


	24. Not Gonna Die Part 1Amy of Ghost

Chapter 24

Not Gonna Die Part 1/Army of Ghosts

By: Izzy

The Doctor and Rhee had so much fun at Hedgewick's World, that for a time she forgot all about Canary Wharf. She felt like a teenager and he helped her feel that way with his silly antics and playful nature. She smiled brighter and wider than she had since she was a teenager. Dollywood. She wanted take him there once. She hoped they had one in this universe. They laughed until their sides hurt. She thought that even he forgot his worries while they were there. But it had to end as all things did. Rhee's phone began to play Headstrong by Trapt. Which meant one thing. Jackie was calling.

"Hello, Jackie," Rhee asked the phone as happily as she could but he noticed that it was a fake happiness.

"Rhee!" Jackie exclaimed happily. Rhee had to take the phone from her ear to a minute and rub her ear. That hurt. "You and skinny should come for a visit. I have something to show you."

"We will soon Jackie," Rhee said trying to keep a smile in her voice. She didn't want to worry Jackie or the Doctor. Jackie hung up. Rhee felt fear and sadness strongly. She was fighting not crying.

"Jackie?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said sady as she shoved the phone in her pocket and took a deep breath. "Looks like our fun time is over."

"What are you talking about? We have a time machine," he teased.

"But it's Jackie," she said.

"Ah," he said. "You're right. But what has you so sad. You love to visit Jackie."

"Spoilers," she said sadly as she walked back to the TARDIS. He followed her. He put them into the Vortex. He was worried about her, she hardly ever just shut off like this. Well not since she was first aboard. He worried he had done something. No, wait she was fine until Jackie called. What had Jackie said? He had to talk to the older Tyler woman. He set the coordinates for London and walked to their room to find her singing to the darkness. Not Gonna Die by Skillet.

Death surrounds  
My heartbeat's slowing down  
I won't take this world's abuse  
I won't give up, I refuse!

This is how it feels when you're bent and broken  
This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen  
When everything you love is leaving  
You hold on to what you believe in

He found himself singing with her. **{Notes: the ~ means only the Doctor is singing it, the () means it's both.}**

~The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye  
And then I heard you flat line~

She turned to look at him surprised but she continued to sing.

No, (not gonna die tonight  
We're gonna stand and fight forever)  
~Don't close your eyes~  
No, (not gonna die tonight  
We're gonna fight for us together  
No, we're not gonna die tonight)

Break their hold  
'Cause I won't be controlled  
They can't keep their chains on me  
When the truth has set me free

This is how it feels when you take your life back  
This is how it feels when you finally fight back  
When life pushes me I push harder  
What doesn't kill me makes me stronger

~The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye  
And then I heard you flat line~

No, (not gonna die tonight  
We're gonna stand and fight forever)  
~Don't close your eyes~  
No, (not gonna die tonight  
We're gonna fight for us together  
No, we're not gonna die tonight)

Don't you give up on me  
You're everything I need  
(This is how it feels when you take your life back  
This is how it feels when you fight back)

No, (not gonna die tonight  
We're gonna stand and fight forever)  
~Don't close your eyes~  
No, (not gonna die tonight  
We're gonna fight for us together  
No, we're not gonna die tonight)  
No, we're not gonna die tonight

Not gonna die  
~Not gonna die~  
Not gonna die  
~Not gonna die~  
Not gonna die tonight

After the song was through she broke down and cried. He held her as she cried. She shook as she cried. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. "That song, you were trying to convince yourself weren't you?" She nodded but remained silent. "There's a chance that you'll die this time?"

"There's always a chance I'll die," she said sniffing, regaining some composure but she felt as if she could break again any second.

"But why are you so upset?" he asked.

"Because," she started to tell him but had to stop herself and pick her words carefully. "It's going to be hard on us."

"On a scale of one to ten?" he asked.

"Ten," she said. "This adventure is going to test our love to it's max."

"Bring on the Daleks, the Cybermen, and the Slitheen," he said. "None of them will ever break us up." She giggled at his attempts to cheer her up.

"You just jinxed us," she teased trying to keep in good spirits.

"Oh, well," he said. "Hurry up and get dressed." She stood up and went the the wardrobe but not before the Doctor patted her butt. He laughed as he left the room. Just to be a smart butt she dressed in one of his suits. The blue one, it fit snuggly but she made it work. But she put on her own converses. Lastly she had to pin up the pants and the sleeves because he was so much taller than her. She ran to the console room and felt surprisingly comfortable in his suit even with it being snug. Normally she hated snug cloths it came from her years of being overweight.

"Ready," she said as she entered the console room. He looked at her and she watched his jaw visibly drop. She wanted to laugh at him, but before the sound could come out of her mouth she heard her phone sing Headstrong again. "We're on our way up."

"Allons-y!" he shouted as he took her hand and ran out to the walked up to Jackie's apartment. She knocked on the door.

"Jackie, it's us!" Rhee shouted. "We're here." Jackie swung the door open and hugged Rhee.

"Oh, I love you!" Jackie said.

"I love you too!" Rhee said

"You may not be my daughter but I love you so much!" Jackie shouted as he tried to slip past the two women. But Jackie wasn't having that. "Oh no, you don't. Come here!" She pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh, you lovely big fella!" She hugged him tighter.

"Just, just, just put me down!" he shouted.

"I've got a surprise for you!" she shouted as she moved into the kitchen. "Guess who's coming to visit? You're just in time. He'll be here at ten past."

"Jackie," Rhee started as she moved in behind Jackie. "Who are you talking about?" Rhee knew who Jackie was talking about but she needed to asked for his sake.

"It's Rose's granddad." Jackie said. "You can call him that too, Granddad Prentice. He's on his way any minute, Right, cup of tea!" She started to make tea for the three of them, Rhee sighed.

"She's gone mad." she said.

"Tell me something new." he teased.

"Granddad Prentice, that's her dad." she said. "But he died, like, ten years ago. Goddess give me strength. Jackie?"

"Any second now." Jackie said.

"But he passed away." Rhee said sadly. "His heart gave out. I know you remember."

"Of Course I do." Jackie said.

"What makes you think he come back?" Rhee asked, still trying to keep the air up that she didn't know what was going on. So he would get the information he needed and so she didn't have to explain to Jackie.

"Ten past. Here he comes." Jackie said ignoring Rhee's question. An ethereal humanoid shape walked through the outside wall and stood next to Jackie. "Here we are, then. Dad, say hello to Rhee and the Doctor. She's Rose's best friend and he's Rhee's husband." Rhee and the Doctor ran out of the apartment building to see the 'ghosts' were everywhere.

"They're everywhere!" he exclaimed. Everyone was not running in fear of the 'ghosts', she knew why but couldn't tell him. Jackie came out from apartment building with them.

"Doctor, look out!" she exclaimed. One of the 'ghosts' walked straight through the Doctor and judging by the look on his face it was not a pleasant experience.

"They haven't got long." Jackie said. "Midday shift only lasts a couple of minutes. They're about to fade."

"What do you mean, shift?" he asked Jackie. "Since when did ghosts have shifts? Since when did shifts have ghosts? What's going on?"

"Oh, he's not happy when I know more than him, is he?" she asked.

"But no one's running or screaming or freaking out." he continued.

"Why should we? Here we go. Twelve minutes past." she said. The 'ghost shift' ended. All the 'ghosts' disappeared. He looked on in mix of amazement and horror. He pulled Rhee into a hug.

"Can you tell me anything that will help?" he whispered to Rhee.

"Not anything that you haven't already figured out on your own," she said. He sighed. He let go of her and grabbed her hand. All three of them walked back inside. As soon as they were inside they gathered around Jackie's little TV.

"On today's Ghostwatch, claims that some of the ghosts are starting to talk, and there seems to be a regular formation gathering around Westminster Bridge." the reporter said as Rhee frowned. "It's almost like a military display."

"What the hell's going on?" the Doctor said. He changed the channel. It was the weather.

"And tonight we're expecting very strong ghosts from London, through the North and up into Scotland." the weatherman said. He changed it again, this time it was a talk show.

"So basically, Eileen, what you're telling me is, that you are in love with a ghost." a woman said, that reminded Rhee of a female Jerry Springer.

"He's my ghost, and I love him twenty four seven." another woman cried. Rhee sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Drama Queen," she muttered under her breath and the Doctor couldn't help but laugh. "What? I've never liked talk shows like that!" He changed it again this time it was a ghost hunter interview.

"Well, no one needs me anymore!" the ghost hunter shouted. The Doctor changed it again.

"My ghost was pale and grey until I discovered Ectoshine!" the woman on the ad said. He changed it again.

"And today the President , what is-" the reporter said in French. The Doctor changed the channel a few more times.

"Oh, yes." Jackie said.

"It's all over the world." the Doctor said in awe. Then a soap came on.

"Listen to me, Den Watts." the woman on the soap said. "I don't care if you have come back from the grave. Get out of my pub! The only spirits I'm serving in this place are gin, whisky and vodka. So, you heard me. Get out!" He turned off the TV and tossed the remote on to the coffee table.

"When did it start?" he asked.

"Well, first of all," Jackie said. "Peggy heard this noise in the cellar, so she goes down-"

"He means worldwide, Jackie," Rhee interrupted Jackie.

"Oh." Jackie said. "That was about two months ago. Just happened. Woke up one morning, and there they all were. Ghosts, everywhere. We all ran round screaming and that. Whole planet was panicking. No sign of you two, thank you very much. Then it sort of sank in. It took us time to realize that we're lucky."

"What makes you think it's your dad?" Rhee asked.

"It just feels like him." Jackie said. "There's that smell, those old cigarettes. Can't you smell it?" Honestly she had smelled cigarettes, Pall Malls. Matt's cigarettes. She had felt Matt when Jackie felt her dad.

"I can't, Jackie," Rhee said.

"You never knew him but Rose did," Jackie said.

"Sorry, Jackie," Rhee said.

"But you felt something," Jackie said. "I can see it in your face." Rhee looked away from the Doctor so he wouldn't know. She still missed Matt. She always would. But she loved the Doctor.

"No," she said. "I didn't feel anything."

"Then look at me," he said. She looked at him and he saw it in her eyes, Jackie was right. He stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," Rhee called to him with tears in her eyes. "I will always miss him. But I love you, Doctor." She stood up and followed him to the kitchen. "I never said goodbye to him."

"I know," he said. "And I understand." She reached for him, and he moved so she couldn't reach him. "But it still hurts that you think of him." The last statement hurt. It hurt bad.

"It's a psychic link." she told him sadly as she sat down back in the living room. He followed her and sat down on the sofa by Jackie. She tried to stay strong enough to not breakdown though. But she lost all drive to live through the battle.

"Of course you want your old dad to be alive, but you're wishing him into existence," he said to Jackie. "The ghosts are using that to pull themselves in."

"You're spoiling it." she said.

"I'm sorry, Jackie, but there's no smell, there's no cigarettes." he said. "Just a memory."

"They're not ghosts Jackie," Rhee said as she head back the tears. She never meant to hurt him. But she couldn't help miss Matt.

"But they have to be ghost!" Jackie exclaimed. "They're human! You can see them. They look human."

"They're not," Rhee said softly.

"They're pressing themselves into the surface of the world," the Doctor said. "But a footprint doesn't look like a boot." He was hurt but he did understand. He missed all his companions but not like she missed Matt. He sighed, they would have to talk before they had a fight. That would make things hard because of their bond. If they didn't fix this soon it would cause physical pain to them both. Right then he couldn't do it. So he dived into the case. He left to go to the TARDIS.

Rhee remained with Jackie. They were doing so well. Rhee hadn't even thought of Matt since they left the alternate world. But the ghost dig deep and find the person you miss most. And in her case it was the man that died saving her life. "Are you OK, Love?" Jackie asked.

"I'll be fine," Rhee said with a fake smile.

"What's wrong?" Jackie asked.

"I smelled Matt's cigarettes and cologne," Rhee said sadly.

"Ah," Jackie said. "And the Doctor knew?"

"Yeah," Rhee breathed out.

"Fix it," Jackie said.

"I'll always miss Matt," Rhee said. "So how can I fix this?"

"Remind him that you love him," Jackie said.

"I tried," Rhee said.

"No," Jackie said. "You told him that you love him. Remind him why you love him. Remind him why he fell in love with you."

"I don't think I can," Rhee said sounding defeated before she started.

"That's not the Rhee that Rose boasted about," Jackie said. "That's not the Rhee that tore apart the TARDIS just so she could save the Doctor."

"Jackie," Rhee said trying to keep all her emotions in check. But when she opened her mouth to say something along the lines of being the same woman but what came out was her shouting. "I'm gonna die soon!" Jackie looked at Rhee in shock.

"That's why you've been so distant since Jackie called," the Doctor said as he reentered the apartment. He rushed to Rhee and grabbed her arms a little harder than he had intended. "What happens? How?"

"I can't tell you," she squeaked. Jackie took that moment to leave the apartment.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" he shouted at her, with so much anger that she broke farther. He had never spoke to her like that. Was he just like the other before Matt? Only with her for a reason befitting them?

He felt her break. It hurt him physically just like he knew it would. Had he caused this? No, this isn't what he wanted. He just wanted her to tell him what happened in the show to Rose. But he couldn't flat out ask because then Jackie would want a full explanation and they didn't have time for that. She was going to die? No! Not so long as he drew breath! He would give up all his regenerations for her to live. Granted that he didn't have many left but he would still give them all to her. "Rhiannon?" he asked tenderly. She didn't even look at him. She remained hollow. "I'm sorry, Love. I'm so sorry." He let go of her arms and hugged her. She didn't hug him back. "Please talk to me." She still didn't respond. He picked her up and sat her down on the sofa. He sat beside her. He put his hands on her temples and brushed his mind to hers.

She let him in. He found himself in a room with clothes, wads of paper, and aluminum cans spreed across the floor. There was a DIY desk with a 21st century computer sitting upon it, a DIY dresser and shelfs. Atop the dresser was a small TV and PS2. As he moved farther into the room he saw a Captain's bed in the corner of the room, with a shelf above it. But what caught his eye the most was a wad of blankets in the corner of the bed. The blankets rose and fell like something was underneath it. He moved closer wading through the mess like it was an ocean, as he got closer to the bed he could hear a faint cry.

"Hello?" he said softly. The faint cries stopped and a small head peeked out from under the blankets. All he could see was sapphire eyes and brown hair.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?" the little girl snapped. He couldn't believe it. This was a young Rhee. He'd know that voice anywhere. "What are you doing in my bedroom?!"

"Oh, yes," he said. "Sorry, I was looking for a friend and ended up here."

"How do you just 'end up' in my bedroom?" she said with anger lacing her voice.

"Well it's a bit of a long story," he said as he ran his hands through his hair. "Um, why were you crying?"

"Non-ya," she said in a childish fashion. "Are you from England?"

"Kind of," he said.

"How can you kind of be from England?" she asked sounding angrier. She flipped the covers off of her. He noticed that she was 10 years old. "Either you are or you're not." Why would he enter her mind and he be talking to a 10 year old version of her?

"Would you believe me if I said I was an alien?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "Aliens are cool, well except the ones that want to take over the world." He laughed. She was so clever as a child. "I'm Rhee. What's your name and race?"

"I'm the Doctor," he said. "And I'm a Time Lord."

"What does that mean?" she asked. "Do you like have special powers that control time?"

"No," he laughed. "But I can tell what time it is at all times. And I'm a genius."

"Then maybe you can help me," she said as she looked at her feet and fidgeted with her blankets that lay on her legs.

"What do you need help with?" he asked.

"My mom," she said. "She's sick." She shuddered. "She's losing blood. So much blood. But I can't help. I can't do anything!" Her tears renewed in full force. "The doctors say that she is gonna die! I don't want my mom to die!" He moved to her side and held her. She held right on back.

"Shh," he said. "I'll help anyway I can." He rubbed her back. But then everything faded and he was no longer holding the small girl. He was alone in darkness sitting on ground. "Hello?" He heard his voice echo. He stood up and moved around a bit until he saw a door. He went through the door. He entered into a hospital room. A 22 year old Rhee laid on the hospital bed, writhing in pain. He closed his eyes he didn't want to see her like that.

"I called Micheal," Rita said. He didn't even see her beside Rhee at first. Wait, Micheal? That jerk was here?! Rhee's first husband. He took a deep breath. "Hello? Are you the doctor?"

"Not exactly," the Doctor said.

"Don't be playing around here," Rita said bitterly. "We've been waiting for hours! My daughter could be dead by the time this hospital gets it's head out of it's ass!" He was taken back by her actions. Wait. Did he hear right? No!

"What do you mean dead?" he asked.

"Dead!" she shouted. "As in no longer living! How stupid can you be?!"

"I mean why is she dying?" he asked.

"She's pregnant," she said. "But she's having lots of abdomen pains. Her doctor thinks it's an-"

"Ectopic pregnancy," he finished in disbelieve. Then everything faded again. What's going on? Wait! There's a theme to these memories. Death. These are the memories where death effected her the most. That means the next one is- Suddenly he was outside her old apartment as it was burning down. Rhee was screaming and crying while Tacaria held her. But behind Tacaria and the younger Rhee was his Rhee. He walked up to her.

"What do you want?" she asked a bitterly. She sounded different. She looked like his Rhee but didn't quite sound like her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Rhee," she said.

"No," he said. "You don't sound like my Rhee. And your body language is different." He pulled out the Sonic and pointed it at her.

"Well aren't you so smart," she said bitterly. "I'm Rhee but I'm not."

"What the hell do you mean?" he asked as anger rose to the surface.

"Hmm.." she said. "How to explain me." She thought for a minute then it came to her. "The Valeyard."

"The Valeyard?!" he asked in shock.

"Yes," she said. "I'm the equivalent to your Valeyard. Kind of, but not really but it's the closest thing I can compare myself to. You can call me Ombre for lack of a better name."

"Shadow," he said bitterly. "But how did you come into being?"

"The same way yours did," she said with a smug smirk. "Fear, doubt, anger, regret, and my personal favorite despair." He looked confused so she continued. "When Rhee became a Time Lady, her broken mind and heart now felt all the pain on a higher level. She had a hard time cooping so I was created in her head to deal with the extra pain. So you could call me a hidden personality but that wouldn't be giving me enough credit. After all there is a possibility that I might come out as a regeneration once she can coop with the pain of her past."

"So you deal with her extra pain?" he asked.

"Well I say deal, but I really mean re-channel as she always does," she said.

"I want to talk to Rhee," he said firmly.

"That might be a bit difficult," she said. "She shut herself down."

"I know," he said sadly. "I caused it. And it hurts even now that she is shut down because of me."

"I can see how much you feel bad for what happened," she said. "So if you look in the fire, you'll find her there, but I'll tell you this. It's not your fault."

"I know I did this!" he exclaimed.

"No," she said. "You'll see." She walked away. He took that as cue to go find his Rhee. He walked straight into the fire of the apartment. He honestly thought he would be burned by the flames but he was unharmed by the flames. If anything the flames were cold. Freezing even.

"Rhee?" he asked as the flames faded and he found himself somewhere else. It was a small park, in the middle of a neighborhood. On one side of the park was a monument. It was small but he was more concerned about what or rather who was lying atop the monument. His Rhee laid atop the monument. She looked beaten and broken. He approached her carefully not knowing what to expect. As he got closer he noticed that there was something on her. It looked like a large leech, but he recognized it. Now he knew what Ombre meant by it's not his his fault. This was the cause of Rhee's broken state, a Tristitia Caeperat. An alien leech that feeds on sadness, and enhances sadness that is already in the victim's heart. Even on Time Lords, actually if he was being honest with himself they effected Time Lords worse than most other races. That scared him. But when did she pick it up? Was it on someone on Hedgewick's World and it found Rhee more appetizing? It didn't matter. He had to save her. He ran to her and the leech hissed at him.

"The Doctor was using me," he heard Rhee mummer. "Everyone uses me. Everyone hates me." Those comments hurt him, but knowing her past he could see why she felt like that under the infuse of the leech.

"I would never use you!" he exclaimed. She looked at him with blank eyes. "I love you!"

"The Doctor doesn't love you," the leech trilled. "After all he only wants you because he believes the two of you are the last of Time Lords."

"No!" he exclaimed. "I would still love you even if you would have remained human!"

"The Doctor can't love you," it hissed. "He only bonded with you because he wanted to rid himself of his loneliness. Anyone would have-"

"You're wrong!" he shouted. "I love Rhee with both my hearts!"

"But how?" she said. "How can you love me?"

"I ask you the same question," he said. "I love you and I don't have a reason." He watched as color came back slowly to her face. "I will never need a reason. I just do."

"'If you know why love someone then it isn't real love at all'," she said quoting Eagle from Magic Knight Rayearth. She sat up and smiled at him. "I forgot. I was so hurt because I hurt you then you yelled at me that I forgot what's most important. Love." Suddenly the leech screamed and went to attack the Doctor. But before it reached it target, it was cut in half.

"Damn bug," Ombre said. "I'd been trying to get rid of it for a while now. There are differences between me and your Valeyard. I'm only in her head for one. I'm not evil."

"Thanks," Rhee said as she looked straight at the Doctor.

"And she can't see me," Ombre said. He nodded and she disappeared.

"Please tell me how you die," he begged.

"I can't because you'll be too worried about saving me that you won't save two universes," Rhee said softly with a soft smile. "I need you to not think on what I said. I'll be fine as long as I am able to do what needs to be done. Which means I may have to leave your side for a time." He opened his mouth to argue. "But don't worry I have a plan." She gave him a brighter smile.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said. "But it's time we got out of here." He opened his eyes to see her looking back at him with love in her eyes. "I mean it, I'll be fine. Just let me do what I have to do." He nodded and let her go. Jackie reentered the apartment and he jumped up and ran out the door. Rhee smiled.

"So it's all sorted then?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah," Rhee said as she stood up and went to follow him. "You should come too."

"But why?" Jackie asked as she did follow.

"You'll get to see Rose again," Rhee said. "Just don't tell the Doctor I told you." She walked with Jackie to the TARDIS and he came out with a device that looked like it was straight out of the Ghostbusters movie.

"'Who you going to call?'" he asked.

"Ghostbusters!" she laughed. It did his hearts good to hear her laugh again.

"'I ain't afraid of no ghosts!'" he said as he danced around like the madman he is. It did her hearts good that he was not mad at her anymore. He looked at Jackie. "When's the next shift?" He pulled metal cones out of the TARDIS. He placed them around in a triangle.

"Quarter to." Jackie answered as he ran around making sure the cones were ready. "But don't go causing trouble. What's that lot do?"

"Triangulates their point of origin." he said. "This lot are transposing themselves over the whole planet. Like tracing paper."

"You're always doing this." Jackie complained. "Reducing it to science. Why can't it be real? Just think of it, though. All the people we've lost. Our families coming back home. Don't you think it's beautiful?"

"I think it's horrific." he said. "Lady, give us a hand." Rhee nodded. She already knew what he needed so she took the power cable inside the TARDIS and pulled it in. She moved to the monitor and got in place. He stepped inside the TARDIS, he watched her with great amusement and pride. Jackie stepped in behind them and watched them with amusement as well.

"So, as soon as the cones activate, if that line goes into the red," Rhee said showing that she knew what to do. "I press that button there. If it doesn't stop-" She reached into her pocket and grabbed her Sonic out. "Setting fifteen B. And I hold it against the port, eight seconds and stop."

"You have your own Sonic?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Jess made it for me." He starred at her in shock. "And if it goes into the blue, activate the deep scan on the left." She grabbed the deep scan switch to show him she knew where it was.

"Right!" he exclaimed with a smile that told her how proud he was of her. "Two minutes to go?" He ran back outside and activated the cones. "What's the line doing?"

"It's alright." she shouted at him. "It's holding!"

"The two of you look in sync," Jackie said. "Almost as if you think as one. Is that something to do with your bond?"

"No," Rhee said. "I've always known what he needs."

"How?" Jackie asked. "He's an alien."

"I am too," Rhee reminded her.

"But you weren't when we met," Jackie said.

"But now that I really think on it," Rhee said. "I've never been truly human. Not really. I mean physically I've always been human but mentally I've never felt human. Hell, if you would have heard some of my rants you'd thought I was an alien already." She laughed.

"Here we go!" the Doctor shouted from outside.

"It's working." she yelled to him. "It says delta one six."

"Come on then, you beauty!" the Doctor shouted. She rolled her eyes. That was so the Doctor calling Tech beautiful. "Don't like that much, do you? Who are you? Where are you coming from? Whoa!"

"Be careful!" she shouted at him.

"That's more like it!" he exclaimed. "Not so friendly now, are you?" She didn't notice that Jackie had climbed up to the ledge and was sitting there waiting for them to get done.

"I said so!" he exclaimed as he put in the coordinates to Torchwood Tower. "Those ghosts have been forced into existence from one specific point, and I can track down the source. Allons-y!" He danced around the console and as he danced Rhee noticed Jackie. "You were right about Allons-y! I love saying it! Allons-y! Look sharp, Love! Allons-y! You know what I should do is find someone named Alonso so I can say 'Allons-y Alonso' every time! You're staring at me."

"Yeah," Rhee said. "Jackie's still on board."

"If we end up on Mars," Jackie said bitterly. "I'm going to kill you." The TARDIS signals that they have landed. He turned on the scanner to see guards fill the room they landed in. But Rhee found it odd that they didn't have their weapons drawn like they did in the show.

"Oh well there goes the advantage of surprise." he said. "Still, cuts to the chase. Stay in here, look after Jackie." He walked to the doors.

"I'm not going to look after Jackie," she said as she chased after him.

"Well, you brought her." he complained as he turned to look at them then turned back.

"I was kidnapped!" Jackie exclaimed as Rhee got in front of him.

"You're not leaving without something," she said blocking his path.

"And what would that be?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"This," she said as she kissed him fully on the lip, almost knocking him over. He quickly recovered and kissed her back. They broke the kiss when Jackie cleared her throat reminding them that she was there. "Be careful, 'cause they have guns."

"And I haven't." he said with a big goofy grin. "Which makes me the better person, don't you think?" Rhee nodded. "They can shoot me dead, but the moral high ground is mine." She laughed lightly at his antics. She moved so she could see through the door. Jackie moved so she could see too. They watched as a blonde haired woman ran in. That's not Yvonne. This woman was tall, almost as tall as the Doctor, she wore a t-shirt that said 'Rule #32 Enjoy the little things'. Well they couldn't see part of it, because over the top of the t-shirt she wore a suit jacket. But Rhee recognized the rule from Zombieland. The woman also wore a pair of jeans with converse.

"Amazing!" the woman exclaimed, sounding very American. "It's so wonderful to meet you!"

"Er, thanks. Nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor." he said nervously.

"Oh, yes. Yes, you are," she said with a smug smirk.

"You, you've heard of me, then?" he said.

"Well of course I have," she said happily. "If it weren't for you, none of us would be here. The Doctor and the TARDIS."

"And you are?" he asked.

"Oh," she said. "Forgive me, I'm Aisha Smith."

"Aisha?" he asked. "That sounds similar to a friend's name."

"It does?" she asked. "Well, as memory serves, you have a companion with you. The Doctor and the Lady. So where is the Lady? I can't wait to see her again. But I just this is the first time she met me."

"Yes. Sorry. Good point." he said. "She just got a bit held up." He reached into the TARDIS and grabbed the first person he felt. Which just so happened to be Jackie. "Here she is." He looked at Jackie and frowned. "Hmm. She's not the best I've ever had. Bit too blonde. Not too steady on her pins. A lot of that. And just last week, she stared into the heart of the Time Vortex and aged fifty seven years. But she'll do."

"I'm forty." Jackie protested. Aisha looked at Jackie strangely but didn't argue. Instead she smiled at the Doctor.

"Deluded." he said. "Bless. I'll have to trade her in. Do you need anyone? She's very good at tea. Well, I say very good, I mean not bad. Well, I say not bad-" He stopped when he got hit with the door for being rude. "Anyway, lead on. Allons-y. But not too fast. Her ankle's going."

"I'll show you where my ankle's going." Jackie whispered as Aisha led the way. Leaving Rhee alone in the TARDIS. She grabbed her Sonic off the console, then ran to their room to get her psychic paper and finally she made sure she had her phone. She poked her head out of the TARDIS to see if the coast was clear but they were now transporting the TARDIS. She saw the Doctor and he nodded to her. She hoped that was him giving her permission to do what she had to do. She ducked back in and waited for them to stop moving the TARDIS.

After the TARDIS stopped moving she poked her head out again and looked to see if anyone would notice her get out. No one was around, she sighed. She stepped out and straightened the suit to look more professional. She saw a lab coat and grabbed it, then put it on. She buttoned it so that she looked like everyone else. She walked, like she owned the place and no one noticed her. She got on to a computer and used the Sonic to get past the password screen. She searched the database for Ianto and Lisa. Ianto was easy to find she knew his last name but she couldn't remember Lisa's. But Rhee finally found a file that talked about Ianto and Lisa dating. Rhee thanked the Goddess for Jack. Because the file was written by Jack. She was going to have to give that man a large hug. She found out that Lisa was on the same floor Rhee was on but Ianto was assigned to the Sphere Lab with Rajesh and Samuel, who she knew was really Mickey. But she found another person on the Sphere Lab roster that she didn't know, a Jenny Anderson. There was no females in the Sphere Lab in the show. Could it be Rose? Rhee pushed the thoughts aside and closed the computer out, making it look like she was never there.

She got up and walked to where she would find Lisa. She sighed. She knew nothing about Lisa. So how was Rhee going to save someone she knew nothing about. On her way to the office Lisa was at, Rhee saw a coffee maker. Light bulb. She grabbed a cup of coffee with half milk so that way it was cool. She took a small drink of it as she walked. She was going to need the caffeine. She got to the office and instantly spotted Lisa. Rhee was in luck Lisa was wearing white. Rhee smiled in greeting as Lisa watched Rhee enter the office but then Lisa turned back to her work. Rhee pretended to trip on something and split the coffee all over Lisa's white shirt.

"You clumsy bitch!" Lisa exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry," Rhee said. "I'll pay for you to have it dry cleaned. Here." She reached into her pockets and pulled out the Doctor's wallet. She gave Lisa all that he had in the wallet. Lisa gave Rhee a confused looked. It was obvious that Rhee knew nothing of British money.

"Thank you," Lisa said nervously. The she took the money. She went to show her boss what had happened. Rhee using her Time Lady sense of hearing heard the boss agree to let Lisa go home to change. Rhee did a happy dance in her head. Now Lisa would be out of the building when the Cybermen appear. Rhee walked out and down to the Sphere Lab. She used the psychic paper to get in then shoved it down into her pockets. She walked in unprepared for the effects of the Sphere. She just starred at it.

"Can I help you?" Rajesh said.

"It's different than they said," Rhee said. She felt something from it not an emotion or anything physical. It was more a spiritual feeling.

"Try not to look." he said. "It does that to everyone. What do you want?"

"Ah, yes." she said. "Sorry. I was transferred from Torchwood Three. I'm your newest analyst."

"I hadn't heard anything," he said. "Can I see your authorization?"

"Jack said he was sending it over," she said.

"I haven't reserved anything," he said. "Do you have your ID from Torchwood Three?" She wanted to face-palm. Of course he was going to ask for your ID.

"Of course," she said. She pulled out the psychic paper and hands it to him.

"That's lucky." he said. "You see, everyone at Torchwood has at least a basic level of psychic training. This paper is blank, and you're a fake. Seal the room. Call security. Samuel, can you check the door locks? She just walked right in." She looked over to see Mickey and she smiled. He gave her a thumbs up. Who does that anymore?

"Doing it now, sir." he said.

"Well, if you'd like to take a seat." Rajesh said as he pulled out a chair by the computer. He pulled up a chat service with web-cam. "Aisha?" Rhee watched as the woman appeared on the screen. Aisha's face lit up at the sight of Rhee and she found it strange. "I think you should see this. We've got a visitor. We don't know who she is, but funnily enough, she arrived at the same time as the Doctor."

"She yours?" Aisha asked as she spun the laptop around. Rhee could now see the Doctor and Jackie behind him. Rhee saw in his eyes that he was happy to see her but he didn't let it show on his face.

"Never seen her before in my life." he said nearly convincingly.

"Well then we can have her memory erased and have her dumped into the street." Aisha said sounding heartless.

"Oh, all right then." he said as his eyes shown his anger but it wasn't heard in his voice. "It was worth a try. That's, that's the Lady."

"Greetings," Rhee said with a small wave of her hand. She hated being on a web-cam. "Sorry, Love."

"I know," Aisha said. He gave her a strange look that she ignored. "So who's she really?"

"I'm Jackie Tyler," Jackie said. "Her adopted mother."

"You travel with her mother." Aisha teased sounding like she was going to laugh.

"He kidnapped me." Jackie protested. Rhee rolled her eyes.

"Please, when Torchwood comes to write my complete history, don't tell people I traveled through time and space with her mother." he begged and Rhee laughed.

"Charming." Jackie said.

"I've got a reputation to uphold." he said almost sounding like he was whining.

"What's up everyone?" Aisha said. "I told you to stop the Ghost shift! Adi. Step away." Rhee grimanced at the name. Adeola. Rhee knew she couldn't save the young woman but that didn't stop Rhee from feeling bad that she died. "Matt, Gareth stop!"

"Aisha, I thought you said the next Ghost Shift was canceled." Rajesh said. "What's going on? Aisha?" Suddenly the Sphere started to make a banging noise. Mickey and a woman that Rhee couldn't see her face, ran to the scanners. "It can't be. It's active!" Rajesh ran to a different scanner. Then back to the computer where Rhee sat. "We've got a problem down here. Aisha, can you hear me?" The Sphere began to shake. "Aisha, for God's sake. The sphere is active! The readings are going wild! It's got weight, it's got mass, an electromagnetic field. It exists!" Then there was a large clank heard from the door.

"What the hell was that?" Rhee asked.

"The door's sealed." he said. "Automatic quarantine. We can't get out!"

"It's all right, Rhee." Mickey said as he grabbed his gun and stood beside Rhee. Rose stood on the other side of Rhee with a gun as well. "We've beaten them before, we can beat them again. That's why I'm here. The fight goes on."

"They're not what you think," Rhee said.

"How would you know?" Rose asked.

"Because I do," Rhee said. She then saw Ianto in the room that was a joined to the one they were in. She ran to Ianto. "We'll be saver in a group. Allons-y!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to Mickey and Rose. Rajesh was cowering behind Mickey.

"We had them beaten, but then they escaped." Mickey explained to Rajesh. "The Cybermen just vanished. They found a way through to this world, but so did we."

"What are Cybermen?" Rajesh asked. "And what's inside that sphere?"

"No one knows." Mickey said. "Cyber Leader, Cyber King, Emperor of the Cybermen. Whatever it is, he's dead meat."

"It's good to see you." Rose said to Rhee.

"Yeah. It's good to see you," Mickey said.

"It's nice to see you two too," Rhee said. "But you're wrong Mickey, what's in that Sphere is much worse than that." He gave her a strange look.

"Can anyone hear me?" Rajesh shouted at his radio. "Come on, I need help down here! I need-" He was cut off by the Sphere creaking and a loud thunk. Mickey and Rose threw off their earpieces and lab coats.

"Here we go." he said. Rhee sighed, she held on to Ianto's hand tightly. Ianto stayed quiet. Rhee figured that he either thought that it was because he was confused or scared. Probably a bit of both. He was always a bit quiet in the beginning of Torchwood. "I know what's in there, and I'm ready for them. I've got just the thing." She shook her head at Mickey. "This is going to blast them to Hell."

"Samuel, how do you know?" Rajesh said.

"The name's Mickey. Mickey Smith." Mickey said. The Sphere lowered and finally he knew what Rhee meant by it's much worse than Cyberman. Because four Daleks came out of the Sphere. She wanted to cry. "That's not Cybermen."

"Oh, my God." Rose said.

"Location, Earth. Life forms detected. Exterminate!" Dalek Sec said. Rhee could never forget these Daleks. Because they were the Daleks she never wanted to meet the Cult of Skrao. Never ever. But she knew she would. Daleks with names and feelings were scary and what Caan becomes later on is worse.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" They all chanted and Rhee felt the fear of everyone in the room. The air was thick with it. Wait, that's right the Cyberman appear at the same time. This wasn't just the fear of everyone in the room it was the fear of the whole world she felt. She swallowed hard trying to block out the fear from everyone else the best she could. She wasn't ready for this.

* * *

**Notes: I am doing daring things that I hope that you all will enjoy the changes i have made. Hehe. Thanks readers and reviewers.**


	25. Not Gonna Die Part 2Doomsday

Chapter 25

Not gonna die part 2/Doomsday

By Izzy

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Daleks continued to chant.

"Daleks! You're called Daleks." Rose said. "I know your name. Think about it how can I know that? A human who knows about the Daleks and the Time War. If you want to know how, then keep us alive. That's all I'm asking. Me and my friends."

"Yeah, Daleks. Time War. Me too." Mickey said. Rhee shook her head.

"Yeah. And me." Rajesh and Ianto said at the same time.

"You will be necessary." Sec said. Then Sec turned to Rhee. "You are Time Lord!"

"Yup," Rhee said.

"How did you survive the Time War?!" Sec shouted.

"I didn't," she said. "I wasn't there."

"You ran," Sec said. Then he turned back to his Dalek companions. "Report. What is the status of the Genesis Ark?"

"Status, hibernation." Thay said.

"Commence awakening." Sec ordered. "The Genesis Ark must be protected above all else."

"The Daleks." Mickey said as he looked at Rhee. "You said they were all dead."

"They're like cockroaches." she said. "Intergalactic cockroaches."

"Never mind that." Rose hissed. "What the hell's a Genesis Ark?"

"Which of you is least important?" Sec said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose hissed. Rhee didn't want to draw to much attention to herself being that she was a Time Lady. She took a deep breath. Suddenly she felt overwhelming sadness again. That's right that beat the leech inside her head and weakened it but didn't kill it. Silly Doctor. But where is it on her body and how is she suppose to get it off. The Sonic! But now to get it off without the Cult of Skaro knowing. She groaned softly, then tried to think of moments that brought her sheer joy. Which in this moment was difficult.

"Which of you is least important?" Sec asked again. And that was not helping.

"No, we don't work like that." Rose said bitterly. "None of us."

"Designate the least important!" Sec demanded. Still not helping.

"This is my responsibility." Rajesh said as he finally got a back bone. Rhee was too busy fighting off the sadness the leech was causing that she couldn't help him. She tried not to think what happened next. Happy. Must think happy. She closed her eyes and thought about her and the Doctor's wedding. She held on to that in her mind. But then it started to fade as Rose tried to save Rajesh.

"No, you don't!" Rose exclaimed.

"I er, I represent the Torchwood Institute." he said ignoring Rose. "Anything you need, you come through me. Leave these four alone."

"You will kneel." Sec commanded.

"What for?" Rajesh asked.

"Kneel!" Sec commanded again. Rhee grabbed Ianto's hand and surprisingly he didn't shy away from her. He hugged her for comfort. There of course Ianto has always been a good man.

"The Daleks need information about current Earth history." Sec said, she hid her face in Ianto's chest. Happy thoughts. Goddess she felt like she was in a nightmarish version of 'Peter Pan'.

"Yeah, well, I can give you a certain amount of intelligence but nothing that will compromise Homeland security." Rajesh said. She pressed her eyes shut tightly and held on to Ianto for support. Wedding. She tried so hard to hold on to that memory. The way the Doctor looked in his tux. They way her mother smiled from the bottom of her heart in years.

"Speech is not necessary." Sec said. "We will extract brainwaves." Then Sec talked again. Memory lost again.

"Don't I I'll tell you everything you need. No. No!" Rajesh said and then screamed in fear and pain. Happy. Wedding. The day Jenny was born. The day Jenny walked on her own.

"His mind spoke of a second species invading Earth infected by the superstition of ghosts." Sec said. And ruined again. Why the hell can Sec just shut up!

"You didn't need to kill him!" Rose shouted. Not helping.

"Neither did we need him alive." Jast said.

"Dalek Thay, investigate outside." Sec commanded.

"I obey." Thay said as he rolled out to the outside of the room.

"Establish visual contact." Sec said. "Lower communications barrier." Rhee let go of Ianto, and moved so she could see the holo-screen. They saw what Thay was seeing which was Cybermen.

"Identify yourselves." Thay commanded.

"You will identify first." a Cyberman said.

"State your identity." Thay commanded again.

"You will identify first."a Cyberman said.

"Identify!" Thay shouted.

"It's like Stephen Hawkins meets the Speaking Clock." Mickey said and Rhee elbowed him. "Ow!"

"That answer is illogical. You will modify." a Cyberman said.

"Daleks do not take orders." Thay said.

"You have identified as Daleks." a Cyberman said.

"Outline resembles the inferior species known as Cybermen." Sec stated.

"We followed in the wake of your sphere." a Cyberman said.

_Rhee?! _She heard the Doctor's voice in her mind.

"Long range scans confirm the presence of crude cybernetic constructs on worldwide scale." Sec commanded.

_Not the greatest time, _she replied. _But you'll need to hear this so- _She called Jackie on her phone and made it so the Doctor could hear.

"We must protect the Genesis Ark." Caan said.

_The Genesis Ark? _The Doctor asked.

"Our species our similar, though your design is inelegant." a Cyberman said.

"Daleks have no concept of elegance." Thay resonded.

"This is obvious." Cyberman said. "But consider, our technologies are compatible. Cybermen plus Daleks. Together, we could upgrade the Universe." Rhee felt the Doctor's fear through their bond. Since it was open.

_I need happy thoughts not fear right now, _she said.

"You propose an alliance?" Thay said.

"This is correct." Cyberman said.

_Why what's wrong other than the Cyberman and Daleks? _He asked.

"Request denied." Thay said.

_The leech is still on me. _She said.

"Hostile elements will be deleted." Cyberman said as they readied their weapons.

_I thought we killed it, _he said.

"Exterminate!" Thay shouted as he shoot the two Cyberman.

"Daleks, be warned. You have declared war upon the Cybermen." the Cyberleader said.

"This is not war." Sec said. "This is pest control." She laughed in her head.

_You find this funny? _He asked.

"We have five million Cybermen. How many are you?" the Cyberleader said.

"Four." Sec said.

_You'll have to admit is kinda funny, _she said with an inner smile.

"You would destroy the Cybermen with four Daleks?" the Cyberleader asked.

"We would destroy the Cybermen with one Dalek." Sec said. "You are superior in only one respect."

_Love,_ she started. _Rose is here she will be fine. And I'll be fine I have my Sonic with me. I plan on using it when the Daleks are distracted with the ark. And when I see you again I'll tell you what the ark is. _She thought really fast to him so she could get her message across before the Cyberleader could answer Sec.

"What is that?" the Cyberleader said.

"You are better at dying. Raise communications barrier!" Sec shouted. The communications barrier was up again, she couldn't get her thoughts to the Doctor anymore. Oh, well. She was able to tell him what she needed.

"Wait!" Jast said. "Rewind image by nine rells. Identify grid seven gamma frame. This male registers as enemy." When Rhee saw the Doctor she couldn't help it she was happy to see him.

"The female Time Lord's heartbeats has increased." Sec said. "Identify him."

"That's the Doctor." she said simply. Sec rolled back. Rose smirked.

"Five million Cybermen, easy." Rose said. "One Doctor? Now you're scared."

"Cyber threat irrelevant. Concentrate on the Genesis Ark." Thay said as he came back into the room. They all worked on the ark. Rhee pulled out her Sonic and got behind Mickey and Rose. So the Daleks couldn't see her Sonic.

"Why are we being kept alive?" Mickey asked.

"They need us," she whispered as she scanned her body looking for the leech.

"What? What is it?" Ianto asked.

"That thing is dangerous," she whispered. She was having a hard time finding the leech. "Rose, I need you to do me a favor."

"What?" Rose asked as she turned around.

"It's all set up, just scan my head," Rhee whispered.

"What am I looking for?" Rose asked.

"You'll know if you find it." Rhee whispered. Rose took the Sonic and scanned her head. The Sonic beeped. "You found it. Where did it beep?"

"Back of your head," Rose said.

"Hand me the Sonic," Rhee said as Rose handed it over and Rhee changed the settings. "Here point it at the area thatt beeped and press the button." Rose took the Sonic back and did as she was told. Rhee heard the leech shriek for a bit, then heard it softly hit the ground. She felt instantly better. She could think without sadness dictating her thoughts. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Rose said with a smile. "Mickey and I could transport out of here, but it only carries one a piece and I'm not leaving you."

"You guys should go," Rhee said. "Sticking 'round here with me is just stupid."

"No chance," Mickey said. "Guess we're just stupid.

"You're the bravest man I've ever met." Rose said.

"What about the Doctor?" Mickey asked.

"Bravest human." Rhee teased.

"Well, I can't think what the Daleks need with me and Rose. We're nothing to them." Mickey said.

"You are important, both of you." Rhee said.

"Yeah," Rose said. As she remembered Van Station, and the first Dalek they met with the big ears and leather Doctor. "Whatever's inside that Ark is waking up, and I've seen this happen before. The first time we saw a Dalek, it was broken. It was dying. But Rhee fell on it. The moment she did that, she brought it back to life."

"When you travel in time in the TARDIS, you soak up Artron energy." Rhee explained softly. "It's harmless. It's just there. But in the Time War, the Daleks evolved so they could harness it as a power supply."

"Which means if the Daleks have got something inside that thing, and it needs waking up." Rose concluded.

"They need you two." Mickey said.

"You've traveled in time." Rose said as she pointed to herself then Rhee and finally to Mickey. "Any of us would do."

"Well anyone who's touched the TARDIS would do," Rhee said.

"Wait, you mean to tell me anyone that's just touched it has this 'Artron Energy'?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah," she said. "It is transferred by touch."

"Excuse me," Ianto said. "But what the hell are you three talking about?"

"If we make it through this I'll show you," Rhee said.

"But why would they build something they can't open themselves?" Mickey asked.

"The technology is stolen." Sec responded. "The Ark is not of Dalek design."

"Then who built it?" Rose asked.

"The Time Lords." Rhee said.

"Yes," Sec said as Sec looked dead at Rhee. "This is all that survives of your Home World."

"What's inside?" Rose asked Rhee.

"The future." Sec replied before Rhee could.

"Final stage of awakening." Caan said.

"Your hand-print will open the Ark." Sec commanded Rose.

"Well tough, because I'm not doing it." Rose said.

"Obey or they will die, starting with the young male." Sec said aiming for Mickey.

"I can't let them." Rose said as she moved closer to the ark. Rhee sighed and knew she would have to show them who she was. The Lady aka the Emerald Dragon, killer of the Dalek Emperor.

"Place your hand upon the casket." Sec commanded again.

"All right!" Rose exclaimed but before she could put her hand on the ark, Rhee got up in Sec's face.

"You survived the Time War," she said. "But don't you want to know what happened-"

"Place your hand-" Sec commanded Rose again.

"-to the Emperor?" Rhee continued her question he had interrupted.

"The Emperor survived?" Sec asked.

"Yeah," Rhee said with a smug smile. "That is until he met me. You see when I met the Emperor, he threatened my bondmate. So I took the Time Vortex into myself. Then I pored it into his head, turning him into dust. Do you get that? The God of all Daleks, and I destroyed him." She laughed like a manic, not the teasing manic laugh she used when she is playing around with the Doctor. A truly crazy sounding manic laugh that scared Rose, Mickey and even Ianto. Rose was scared only because this reminded her of how the Doctor was when he was big ears and leather.

"You will be exterminated!" Sec shouted as Rhee laughed.

"Oh now, hold on, wait a minute." the Doctor said as he came into the room wearing the 3-D glasses. Rhee stopped laughing and the Dalek turned to see him enter. She smiled brightly at the Doctor.

"Alert, alert. You are the Doctor." Sec said.

"Sensors report he is unarmed." Caan said.

"That's me. Always." the Doctor smiled.

"Then you are powerless." Sec said.

"Not me. Never." the Doctor said as he glided to Rhee. "How are you?"

"Leech's dead," she said. "So peachy." He knew that meant she was not good but didn't what him to worry, so he left it.

"Good." he said as he turned to see Rose and Mickey beside Rhee. "Rose! And Mickity Mc Mickey. Nice to see you both!"

"And you, boss." Mickey said at the same time Rose said "Yeah."

"Social interaction will cease!" Caan commanded. That made the Doctor frown. He turned back to the Daleks.

"How did you survive the Time War?" Sec asked.

"By fighting." the Doctor said. "On the front line. I was there at the fall of Arcadia. Someday I might even come to terms with that. But you lot ran away!"

"We had to survive." Sec said.

"The last four Daleks in existence." the Doctor said. "So what's so special about you?"

"Doctor, they've got names." Rose said confused. "I mean, Daleks don't have names, do they?"

"I am Dalek Thay."

"Dalek Sec."

"Dalek Jast."

"Dalek Caan."

"So that's it!" the Doctor said. "At last. The Cult of Skaro. I thought you were just a legend."

"Who are they?" Rose asked.

"A secret order above and beyond the Emperor himself." Rhee answered. "Their job was to imagine, think as the enemy thinks. Even dared to have names. All to find new ways of killing." She finished in disgust.

"But that thing, they said it was yours." Mickey said as he pointed to the ark. "I mean, Time Lords. They built it. What does it do?"

"I don't know. Never seen it before." the Doctor said.

"But it's Time Lord." Rose said.

"Both sides had secrets." Rhee said.

"What is it? What have you done?" the Doctor said addressing the Daleks.

"Time Lord science will restore Dalek supremacy." Sec said.

"What does that mean?" the Doctor asked. "What sort of Time Lord science? What do you mean?"

"They said one touch from a time traveler will wake it up." Rose said.

"Technology using the one thing a Dalek can't do." the Doctor said. "Touch. Sealed inside your casing. Not feeling anything ever, from birth to death, locked inside a cold metal cage. Completely alone. That explains your voice. No wonder you scream."

"The Doctor will open the Ark!" Sec shouted.

"The Doctor will not." the Doctor laughed. Rhee always thought it was so cute how he laughed at Sec.

"You have no way of resisting." Sec said.

"Well, you got me there. Although there is always this." the Doctor said as he pulled out his Sonic.

"A sonic probe?" Sec asked.

"That's screwdriver." the Doctor said.

"It is harmless." Sec said.

"Oh, yes." the Doctor said as he threw it up and caught it. "Harmless is just the word. That's why I like it. Doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim. But I'll tell you what it does do." He pointed it straight up. "It is very good at opening doors." All the doors to the room blew open. Jake and Cybermen pored into the room, and they shot at the Daleks.

"Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete!" the Cybermen chanted as they shot.

"Alert. Casing impaired. Casing impaired." Jast said.

"Rhee, get out!" the Doctor yelled as he ran for the door himself.

"Fire power insufficient! Fire power insufficient!" Sec said. Rhee started to run but stumbled because she was weak from the leech still. Matt rushed to her side and helped her up.

"Come on." Matt said as he helped her out. Rhee, Matt, Jake, Pete, the Doctor, Ianto, and Rose made it to the exit of the room but Mickey was trying to get out still.

"Daleks will be deleted. Delete. Delete." the Cybermen shouted.

"Mickey, come on!" Rose shouted.

"Adapt to weaponry." Jact said.

"Fire power restored!" Sec shouted. Sec shot a Cyberman, that felt into Mickey knocking him back into the Ark. "Cybermen primary target." Mickey recovered fairly quickly and ran out of the room. After Mickey was safe the Doctor closed the blast doors.

"Jake and Matt, check the stairwell." the Doctor commanded. "The rest of you, come on." Matt and Jake did as was commanded of them. Rhee saw that Matt had a energy sword strapped to his back and she couldn't help but laugh. That was so him, using swords rather than guns. The three of them hated guns really. The Doctor, Rhee, and Matt. Not that the three of them couldn't use them no. It's just, any old coward could use a gun. It took a man to use a sword. She knew that the Doctor at one point used swords. In his third incarnation. Then she had to mentally slap herself for comparing the Doctor and Matt. She sighed. She ran to catch up with the Doctor.

"I just fell, I didn't mean it!" Mickey explained as they ran.

"Mickey, without us, they'd have opened it by force." the Doctor said. "To do that, they'd have blown up the sun. You've done us a favor." He pulled Mickey's head down so the Doctor could kiss the top of it. "Now, run!"

"No, but you can't. Please." Rhee could hear Jackie plead as they came to a couple Cybermen. Pete raised his gun and without a second thought shot the Cybermen dead. "Pete?"

"Hello, Jacks." he said. Mickey held Rose as they watched Jackie and Pete. Rhee leaned on the Doctor because she felt weak still. He gladly held on to her.  
'I said there were ghosts, but that's not fair. Why him?" Jackie said sounding like she was going to cry.

"I'm not a ghost." Pete said.

"But you're dead. You died twenty years ago, Pete." Jackie said.

"It's Pete from a different universe." the Doctor started to explain as he held Rhee. "There are parallel worlds, Jackie. Every single decision we make creates a parallel existence, a different dimension where-"

"Oh, you can shut up." Jackie commanded. He nodded and shut his mouth. "Oh, you look old."

"You don't." Pete said.

"How can you be standing there?" she said asked.

"I just got lucky." he said. "Lived my life. You were left on your own. You didn't marry again, or-"

"There was never anyone else." she said. "Twenty years, though. Look at me. I never left that flat. Did nothing with myself."

"You brought her up." he said. "Rose Tyler. That's not bad."

"Yeah." she said.

"In my world, it worked." he said. "All those daft little plans of mine, they worked. Made me rich."

"I don't care about that. How rich?" she said. Rhee chuckled a little and the Doctor looked at her fondly.

"Very." Pete said.

"I don't care about that. How very?" Jackie said.

"Thing is though," he said. "Jacks, you're not my wife. I'm sorry, but you're not. I mean, we both. You know, it's just sort of. Oh, come here." He dropped his gun then ran to her and she to him. Rhee smiled and in the corner of her mind wondered for a brief moment that if she'd have met the other Matt first if it would have gone like this.

The Doctor was thinking along the same lines. But he had Rhee not Matt. And that is how it was. The Doctor just hoped that she was wrong about dieing her. "Now, you said you'd explain once we were together," the Doctor started as he moved to look her in the eyes.. "We're together."

"That thing is a Time Lord prison," Rhee said. His eyes wide.

"Time Lord science. It's bigger on the inside." he said. "Of course!"

"How many Daleks?" Rose asked.

"Millions." Rhee said. Matt came up and smiled at her. "Matt, I need you to go to the storage room, and pick up the Magnaclamps."

"Magnaclamps?" he asked. "What do they look like?"

"Like over sized weights," she said. "Now go, meet us on the top floor." He ran back to the storage room.

"We've got to go back up?" the Doctor asked. She nodded. "Come on! You heard the Lady! Top floor!" Suddenly a Cyberman shot at her and before either of them could react someone was blocking the shot. It was Aisha Smith head of Torchwood. "Aisha!" Pete picked his gun back up and shot the Cyberman.

"Well that's just peachy," Aisha said as blood came out of her mouth. It had put a hole straight through her chest. Rhee and the Doctor kneel beside her.

"Don't try and speak," he said. "Thank you for saving her."

"I'll always save my mom," Aisha said as she choked a bit.

"I'm not your mother," Rhee said.

"Adopted mother," Aisha whispered.

"I was right," he said. "You're Ai."

"Ai?" she asked as she started to glow golden.

"Get back!" Rhee and the Doctor shouted. Everyone jumped back as the golden glow burst leaving a different woman lying where Aisha had been. Instead of blonde hair she had black hair, one blue eye and one brown one.

"But how?" Rhee asked.

"Wait a minute," the Doctor said. "You told me you didn't know anything about Torchwood the first time we met.

"I did?" Ai asked as she stood up. "I must have had a reason. And I like the nickname, Ai Japanese for Love. I love it really."

"What?" Rhee asked.

"Explain later, we were headed to the top floor, right?" Ai asked smugly. Everyone looked confused. "But that is a lot of stairs."  
"We could always take the lift." Jake said as he popped his head out of the elevator behind them. After they get to the top floor they see London under siege and Matt waiting with the Magnaclamps. The Doctor puts on his 3-D glasses again and looked outside.

"Thanks," Rhee said as she took the clamps and secured them to the walls in place.

"I'm sorry, but you've had it." Pete said. "This world's going to crash and burn. There's nothing we can do. We're going home." He took a button from the solider beside him. "Jacks, take this. You're coming with us."

"But they're destroying the city." Jackie said.

"I'd forgotten you could argue." Pete said as he slipped the button around her neck. "It's not just London, it's the whole world. But there's another world just waiting for you, Jacks. And it's safe as long as the Doctor closes the breach. Doctor?"

"Oh, I'm ready." the Doctor said grinning. "I've got the equipment right here. Thank you, Torchwood." He started to boot up the program for the opening of the breach.

"No problem," Ai teased.

"Slam it down and close off both universes." the Doctor said.

"Reboot systems." the computer announced.

"But we can't just leave." Rose said. "What about the Daleks? And the Cybermen?" Rose felt responsible for this world as much as she did Pete's world.

"They're part of the problem, and that makes them part of the solution." he said. "Oh yes! Well? Isn't anyone going to ask what is it with the glasses?"

"What is it with the glasses?" Rhee asked humoring him.

"I can see, that's what." he said. "Because we've got two separate worlds, but in between the two separate worlds, we've got the Void. That's where the Daleks were hiding. And the Cybermen traveled through the Void to get here. And you lot, one world to another, via the Void. Oh, I like that. Via the Void. Look." He handed the glasses to Rose. He knew Rhee knew his plan she was just humoring him. "I've been through it. Do you see?"

"Reboot in three minutes." the computer said.

"What is it?" Rose asked as he wiggled around.

"Void stuff." he said with a goofy grin.

"Like er, background radiation." she said.

"That's it." he said. "Look at the others. And the only ones who hasn't been through the Void, your mother, Ianto and Ai. First time your mother's looked normal all in her life."

"Oi." Jackie said.

"But the Daleks lived inside the Void." he said happily. "They're bristling with it. Cybermen, all of them. I just open the Void and reverse. The Void stuff gets sucked back inside."

"Pulling them all in!" Rhee, Rose and the Doctor said happily at the same time.

"Sorry, what's the Void?" Mickey asked.

"The dead space. Some people call it Hell." the Doctor said.

"So you're sending the Daleks and Cybermen to Hell." Mickey said. "Man, I told you they're was good."

"But it's like you said. We've all got Void stuff." Rose said sadly. "Even Rhee."

"That's why I brought Ianto here," Rhee said.

"Me?" Ianto asked.

"Yes," she said as she turned to him. "Didn't Lisa call you and tell you she was going home?"

"How would you know that?" he asked.

"I'm the reason she went home," she said. "I dumped coffee down her shirt so she'd have to go home."

"What?" he asked.

"I had been planning this for a bit," she said. "The Doctor and I need to stay together and for that I needed help. He is my bondmate. My husband. Everything I have in this universe. If I were to be sucked into another universe, even if it were my original universe I would literally die. Inside. I would die inside."

"I'll help," he said as he looked at the Doctor and saw the love and pride that came from him directed to her.

"Well Rose it's back to Pete's world for you and Mickey." the Doctor said. "Hey, we should call it that. Pete's World. I'm opening the Void, but only on this side. You'll be safe on that side."

"And then you close it, for good?" Pete asked.

"The breach itself is soaked in Void stuff." the Doctor said. "In the end it'll close itself. And that's it. Kaput."

"But you two 'll get pulled in." Mickey said.

"That's why we've got these." Rhee pointed to the Mangaclamps. "If Ianto holds on to me while I hold the clamps then I'll be fine."

"Then I'll hold the Doctor," Ai said. "I don't have Void Stuff so I will help." The Doctor nodded.

"Thank you Ai," Rhee said. Ai smiled.

"Anything for you Mom," Ai said.

"OK it's a bit creepy for you to call me Mom," Rhee said.

"Well this is goodbye then," Rose said as she hugged Rhee.

"Goodbye, Sis," Rhee said hugging Rose back.

"Take care." Jackie said. The computer made and announcement but Rhee didn't care. She was saying bye to another family. After Jackie and Rose finally let go of Rhee, Matt walked up.

"I don't know you that well but I've always felt a pull towards you," he said. "I just wish you would come with me so that I could protect you."

"I've made my choice," Rhee said. "He is my husband, and bondmate. Bondmate means forever there is no divorce." He nodded sadly. Pete hit the button and sent everyone but Ianto, Ai, Rhee and the Doctor back to Pete's world.

"Everyone know what to do?" the Doctor asked as he ran around setting everything Rhee helped him without him saying anything as always. He smiled at her. Everyone got into place. "Shouldn't be too bad for us but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in Void stuff. Are you all ready?"

"Allons-y!" Rhee shouted happily.

"Let's do it!" the Doctor said as they pushed the levers and grabbed the clamps. Ianto grabbed Rhee and Ai grabbed the Doctor.

"Online." the Computer said as a bright light and strong winds came. The wind sucked in the Daleks that were at the window. They came crashing through the windows, both them and Cybermen.

"Emergency!" the Daleks screamed as they were sucked in.

"The breach is open! Into the Void! Ha!" the Doctor yelled over the sound of the wind. Rhee laughed. Rhee's lever slipped a little, and the wind started to calm.

"Offline." the computer said.

"Ianto," she said. "You've got to get it upright!"

"But," Ianto said.

"I'll hang on long enough," she said. "Get the lever." He did as he was told. He locked the lever in place again.

"Online and locked." the computer said. The wind picked up faster this time, Rhee was starting to slip.

"Rhee, hold on! Hold on!" the Doctor cried. Ianto got back to Rhee just in time because she about fell. Ianto held on to Rhee for dear life. She had saved the woman he wanted to marry so any life they would have he would owe to Rhee. He wanted to make sure that the Doctor had Rhee. Like Ianto had Lisa.

"Systems closed." the computer said. Ianto let go of Rhee, Ai let go of the Doctor. Rhee slid down the wall laughing so hard she snorted. The Doctor couldn't help himself, he laughed at her snorting which made her laugh harder, and snort more. Then Ianto and Ai joined in them in their laughing.

"Well Ianto looks like I owe you and Ai a trip," the Doctor said with a smile.

"I can't go," Ai said. "It's not time, not yet."

"What do you mean it's not time yet?" Rhee asked.

"Well you told me that I can't join for a while," Ai said. "You told me that it won't be until our timelines are synced. And their not synced now. I know you but you don't know me. The Doctor knows me but not like I know him. See not synced."

"Well," the Doctor said. "You have a great mother, and she knows best." He winked at Rhee, she blushed at his comment.

"She is," Ai smiled. "I gotta go, Jack is probably worried 'bout me." She bowed lightly

"Jack?" Rhee asked. "As in Captain Jack Harkness?"

"Yeah," Ai smiled brighter. "He's my fiancé."

"Fiancé?!" the Doctor and Rhee asked loudly.

"Yeah," Ai giggled. "It took me a while but I pinned him down. Though I hope he will still be with me since I regenerated." He looked at Rhee sadly.

"I know the feeling," he said. "When I regenerated I was afraid that Rhee would reject me." He laid a hand on Ai's shoulder. He turned to Ianto. "It might help if you go with her."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you can explain to Jack what happened," the Doctor said. "With her regenerating."

"Doctor I told Ianto that I would show him Jess," Rhee said.

"Jess?" Ianto asked.

"The TARDIS the ship that Rose, Mickey and I were talking about earlier," she said.

"Love," the Doctor said as he walked to her side. "Can that wait?"

"I guess but why is there something else you want to do?" she asked.

"Yes," he said softly as he embraced her firmly but still gentle enough that it didn't hurt her. "I want to celebrate with you."

"Celebrate?" she asked. They were so involved with one another they didn't even notice that Ianto and Ai took that moment to leave.

"Yes," he said softly in her ear. His cool breath tickled her ear, she giggled lightly. "I want to celebrate the fact that you didn't die or get locked in a parallel universe."

"Well what would this celebration entail?" she asked coyly.

"I was thinking some dining, dancing, a movie," he said.

"Have I told you today that I love you?" she asked.

"I vaguely remember you telling me," he said. "But you're going to have to remind me." He smirked at her. She pulled away from him for a minute, and he frowned at the loss of her touch. But the frown didn't last because she grabbed his tie and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. After recovering from the shock he kissed her back. She broke the kiss and smiled softly.

"I love you with both my happy hearts!" she exclaimed. He grinned at her. "You know, while I was thinking I was going to be pulled away from you I was reminded of one of my favorite love stories."

"The shows version of me and Rose?" he asked.

"That is a favorite of mine but not the one I was thinking of," she laughed lightly. "In this story a broken man, training to be a merc, meets a girl at a dance and she makes him dance with her. Well he thought he would never see her again so he continued his life like he never met her. Well little did he know that his first assignment as a merc was to help her and her rebel band kidnap the president." He listened as she told the story, hanging on to every word. "Well the whole thing turned out to be a trap and so the man and girl had to fight their way out and became fugitives. He felt bad that he couldn't protect her. He even blamed himself. Well more dangerous things happened and they ended up on a beach together. She told him she had a dream. Of course he asked what was the dream about and she said it was about meeting him somewhere but she couldn't remember where she was to met him. So he said, 'I'll be here'"

"Why?" he asked. He didn't know the story but he just said what he felt in his hearts. And he had a feeling of where this was going.

"I'll be here waiting," she said.

"What for?" he asked as he cupped her face.

"I'll be here waiting so if you come here, you'll find me," she said. "I promise!" He kissed her again.

"I'll hold you to that," he teased. "Come on we have a party calling us." He grabbed her hand and ran with her to the TARDIS. They laughed the whole way. They got to the TARDIS and he opened the door and let her in first. "Where do we want this party?"

"Well honestly I'm still drained from the leech," she said with a yawn. "So could we just stay in space for a bit?"

"Your wish is my command, M'Lady," he said with a small bow. She giggled.

"Night," she said as she went to their room. He put the TARDIS into deep space. He went to the library and got a book. He brought it back to the console room. As he entered the room a golden light that almost looked like regeneration energy almost blinded him. When the light stopped he could see a red haired woman, in a wedding dress.

"What?" he asked. She looked around then saw him.

"Oh!" she shouted.

"What?" he repeated.

"Who are you?" she asked harshly.

"But-" he started,

"Where am I, eh?" she shouted again.

"What?" he asked again.

"What the hell is this place?" she shouted louder if that were possible.

"What?" he asked again.

**Notes: The love story is from Final Fantasy 8 for those that don't know Squall and Rinoa's story. But I didn't spoil anything because most of the stuff that I said happened in the beginning. I hope you all like it. Thanks as always. **


	26. A Christmas to RememberRunaway Bride

**Notes: I am calling Rhee Lady from now on cause she choose her name.**

Chapter 26

A Christmas to Remember/Runaway Bride

By: Izzy

"What?" the Doctor said as he stared at the bride. "You can't do that. I wasn't. We're in flight. That is, that is physically impossible! How did-"

"Tell me where I am." the bride shouted. "I demand you tell me right now where am I?"

"Inside the TARDIS." he answered as she tried to run scans to figure out how she got aboard.

"The what?" she asked loudly.

"The TARDIS." he said as he continued to flip levers and press buttons.

"The what?" she shouted.

"The TARDIS!" he shouted back.

"The what?" she shouted louder with a great deal of anger.

"It's called the TARDIS." he said annoyed. This woman was getting on his nerves. She was nothing like his Lady.

"That's not even a proper word." the bride yelled angrily. "You're just saying things."

"How did you get in here?" he asked sounding angry.

"Well, obviously, when you kidnapped me." she barked out. "Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Nerys? Oh my God, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it."

"Who the hell is Nerys?" he asked.

"Your best friend." she spat.

"Hold on, wait a minute." he said just then noticing that she was in a wedding dress. "What are you dressed like that for?"

"I'm going ten pin bowling." she said sarcastically. He knew that tone, Lady used it whenever someone asked an obvious question. Which he was not the usually on the receiving end of that tone. He was so happy that she didn't hear him asked that. She would have compared him to Mickey-sama no baka. "Why do you think, dumbo? I was halfway up the aisle! I've been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away, and then you, I don't know, you drugged me or something!"

"I haven't done anything!" he argued.

"I'm having the police on you!" the bride shouted. "Me and my husband, as soon as he is my husband, we're going to sue the living backside off you!" She saw the doors and bolted for them. He reached for her but she was a hair bit faster than him.

"No, wait a minute. Wait a minute. Don't!" he shouted as she got to the doors and swung them wide open. "You're in space." He finally caught up with her as she stared out in awe of the nebula. "Outer space. This is our space ship. It's called the TARDIS."

"How am I breathing?" she asked in a state of shock.

"The TARDIS is protecting us." he said.

"Who are you?" she asked a bit calmer than before.

"I'm the Doctor. You?" he said.

"Donna." she replied.

"Human?" he asked.

"Yeah. Is that optional?" she asked.

"Well, it is for me." he replied like it was no big deal.

"You're an alien." she said in conformation.

"Yeah." he said with a soft smile.

"It's freezing with these doors open." she said. He gently closed the doors and ran back to the console.

"I don't understand that and I understand everything." he said as she grabbed his hair in frustration. "This this can't happen! There is no way a human being can lock itself onto the TARDIS and transport itself inside." He grabbed an opthalmologic scope and used it to look into Donna's eyes. "It must be impossible. Some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell. Maybe something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic-" He was cut off when she slapped him across the face. "What was that for?"

"Get me to the church!" she yelled.

"Right!" he shouted as he put the scope back. "Fine! I don't want you here anyway! Where is this wedding?"

"Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System." she said as he put in the coordinates. She grabbed the elegant bra that he had taken off Lady not too long ago. Donna held it up almost in his face. "I knew it, acting all innocent. I'm not the first, am I? How many women have you abducted?"

"That's my wife's," he said with a big cheesy grin.

"Where is she, then?" she said. "Popped out for a space walk?"

"She's asleep." he said.

"Not anymore," Lady grumbled as she rubbed her eyes. She wore a casual short blue dress that showed off her legs nicely with a pair of black flats. She topped the outfit off with his old leather jacket. He looked over and panicked, he had seen that look before. That meant she didn't get a lot of sleep and she was not a happy wife. He shivered at having a flaming red head and a grumpy wife, bad mix. "Could you two be any noisier? You could wake the dead. Oh, wait you did! ME!"

"That's your wife?" Donna asked and he nodded.

"Yes, if it's any of your business." Lady said. Oh, here we go.

"So you are in on this!" Donna exclaimed.

"In on what?" Lady snapped.

"Oh, you know what!" Donna yelled as she moved around to get in Lady's face. He groaned and tried his best to hid behind the console. "The two of you kidnapped me!"

"The hell we did!" Lady shouted. "Why the hell would I kidnap someone as mouthy as you when all I want to do is sleep?!"

"Right," he said very loudly "Chiswick!" The TARDIS landed with a soft thud and groaned a little more than she usually did. Donna ran straight out. He followed behind. Lady followed him slowly.

"I said, Saint Mary's!" Donna shouted. "What sort of Martians are you? Where's this?"

"Something's wrong with her." he said as he affectionately touched the TARDIS. "The TARDIS, it's like she's recalibrating!" He ran back in, Lady stood there leaning against the door frame and watched him but she didn't follow him. "She's digesting. What is it?" He touched the lightly glowing column. "What have you eaten? What's wrong? Why aren't you talking to us? Donna? You've really got to think. Is there anything that might've caused this?" Lady turned her head and watched as Donna did the circling of the TARDIS with a large smile on her face. "Anything you might 've done? Any sort of alien contacts? I can't let you go wandering off. What if you're dangerous. I mean, have you, have you seen lights in the sky, or did you touch something like something, something different, something strange? Or something made out of a, box of metal or. Who're you getting married to? Are you sure he's human? He's not a bit overweight with a zip around his forehead, is he?" Lady shook her head at her husband, sometimes he could be so insensitive. She watched as Donna took off, and did nothing to stop her. "Donna!" He ran out after her. "Donna."

"Leave me alone." she said sounding like she was almost in tears. "I just want to get married."

"Come back to the TARDIS." he said trying to sound like he cared about her. Lady caught up with them.

"No way." Donna said. "That box is too weird."

"It's bigger on the inside, that's all." he said then got elbowed by Lady. "Ow!"

"Oh! That's all? Ten past three. I'm going to miss it." Donna said as looked at her watch.

"You can phone them." he said. "Tell them where you are."

"How do I do that?" she asked.

"Haven't you got a mobile?" he asked.

"I'm in my wedding dress." she said annoyed. "It doesn't have pockets. Who has pockets? Have you ever seen a bride with pockets? When I went to my fitting at Chez Alison, the one thing I forgot to say is give me pockets!"

"This man you're marrying." he said. "What's his name?"

"Lance." she said dreamily.

"Good luck, Lance," he said only to again to be elbowed by Lady. "Ow!" This time though he gave her a dirty look for elbowing him.

"Oi!" Donna said. "No stupid Martians are going to stop me from getting married. To hell with you!" She ran away, Lady ran after Donna.

"We're, We're not, We're not, We're not from Mars." he said with a defeated sigh.

"Taxi!" Donna shouted, as one justs drives past. "Why's his light on?"

"There's another one!" he shouted.

"Taxi! Oi!" Donna shouted as another one drove on by without any sign of stopping.

"There's one!" he pointed out another.

"Oi!" she shouted.

"Do you have this effect on everyone?" he asked. "Why aren't they stopping?"

"They think I'm in fancy dress." she said annoyed.

"Stay off the sauce, darling!" a random man shouted.

"They think I'm drunk." she said defeated.

"You're fooling no one, mate!" another random man shouted.

"They think I'm in drag!" she shouted angrily.

"Hold on a second," Lady said. She then stuck out a leg and whistled as loud as she could. Which was a little louder than she thought it would be. She forgot respiratory bypass, meant more air in the lungs, making a better whistle. But it did work a taxi made a U turn and stopped in front of them. Donna and the Doctor got in but Lady didn't.

"Saint Mary's in Chiswick, just off Hayden Road." Donna said to the driver. "It's an emergency. I'm getting married. Just hurry up!"

"Wait, Lady!" the Doctor shouted as the taxi drove off, and away from Lady.

"You know it'll cost you, sweetheart?" the driver said. "Double rates today."

"Oh, my God. Have you got any money?" Donna asked the Doctor.

"Er, no. Haven't you?" he said.

"Pockets!" she shouted at him. The driver turned around again a dropped them back off with Lady.

"And that goes double for your mother!" Donna shouted at the taxi as it left them. "I'll have him. I've got his number. I'll have him. Talk about the Christmas spirit."

"Is it Christmas?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, duh." Donna said. "Maybe not on Mars, but here it's Christmas Eve." She spotted a telephone box and started to run to it. "Phone box! We can reverse the charges!"

"How come you're getting married on Christmas Eve?" he asked.

"Can't bear it." she said. "I hate Christmas. Honeymoon, Morocco. Sunshine, lovely."

"We can't say too much about that," Lady said. "You and I got married on my birthday because I hated my birthday."

"You hated your birthday?" Donna asked.

"Yeah," Lady said. "I always lost something on or around my birthday. That is until I met the Doctor." Donna ran into the pay phone.

"What's the operator?" she asked. "I've not done this in years. What do you dial? 100?" Lady pointed her Sonic at the phone, then did some jiggery-pokery, and a dial tone was heard.

"Just call the direct." she said.

"What did you do?" Donna said.

"Jiggery-pokery." Lady said as she smiled at the Doctor. "Now phone."

"I'll get money!" he shouted as he ran to the nearest ATM.

"Oh, answer the phone!" Donna shouted at the phone. "Mum, get off the phone and listen. I'm in. Oh, my God, I don't know where I am! It's a street, and there's WH Smith but it's definitely Earth." Lady rolled her eyes at how silly that sounded to someone who had no idea what was going on.

"You know they won't believe you," Lady said when Donna hung up the phone.

"I never did ask," Donna said as she turned to Lady. "Do you have any money?"

"Yeah," Lady said. She pulled out the Doctor's wallet from the jacket. This one was slightly different than the one she found in his suit at Carney Wharf. She didn't think he knew about even having any wallets. "Though I'm American I don't know anything about British money." She handed Donna a couple bills out of the wallet. "He forgets that he has money." Donna turned around to the road and flagged down another taxi.

"Taxi! St Mary's Chiswick." she told the driver. She turned back to Lady and the Doctor. "Thanks for nothing, spaceman! I'll see you two in Court." Donna got into the taxi.

"Donna!" he shouted as he got a good look at the driver. Lady saw the robot Santas taking aim at them. She looked over at him and saw that he didn't see what she saw. So, she pulled out her Sonic real quick and made the ATM spit out cash.

"Oi!" he exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him back toward the TARDIS. "We need to get to Donna!"

"That's what we're doing!" she shouted as she continued to pull him. She didn't know but he was smiling at her. They ran to the TARDIS and together they worked as fast as they could to fly the TARDIS to Donna. Lady locked on to Donna's location. He ran to the doors and opened them wide, while Lady flew the TARDIS.

"Open the door!" he shouted as he hung out the doors.

"Do what?" Donna shouted back.

"Open the door!" he shouted again.

"I can't, it's locked!" she shouted back. He pointed his Sonic at the door. She opened the window but not the door. He sighed in frustration. "Santa's a robot."

"Donna, open the door." he said.

"What for?" she asked angrily.

"You've got to jump!" he shouted.

"I'm not blinking flip jumping." she shouted. "I'm supposed to be getting married!" Just as she shouted that the robot accelerated, pulling away from the TARDIS. Lady growled as she flipped a switch. Suddenly sparks flew from the console, one knocked her back into the railing, rendering her unconscious. The TARDIS accelerated, catching up the the taxi in no time.

He locked the robots hands with the Sonic. He hadn't noticed that Lady was knocked out. "Listen to me. You've got to jump." he said trying not to sound as frustrated as he felt. Donna was grating on his last nerve.

"I'm not jumping on a motorway!" she shouted at him.

"Whatever that thing is, it needs you." he said. "And whatever it needs you for, it's not good! Now, come on!"

"I'm in my wedding dress!" she shouted at him.

"Yes, you look lovely! Come on!" he shouted back. She opened the door and got a good look at the speed in which they were traveling.

"I can't do it." she whined.

"Trust me." he said. She didn't move for a minute but then she jumped on to the TARDIS, he caught her. The doors slammed behind her. He helped her off him, they turned to see Lady. He gasped and rushed to her side. Her dress was singed but all in all she was fine. He rushed to the console to pilot them to safety. He landed them on a roof top. First he carried out Lady. Donna was second out. He went back in grabbed a fire extinguisher and put out the fire in the console room. Once the fire was out he put it down and looked over to see a very sad Donna.

"The funny thing is, for a spaceship, she doesn't really do that much flying." he said with a small chuckle. He wished Lady was awake she was better at dealing with upset humans. "We'd better give her a couple of hours. You all right?"

"Doesn't matter." she said sounding defeated.

"Did we miss it?" he asked as he moved closer to her.

"Yeah." she said.

"Well, you can book another date." he suggested.

"Course we can." she said.

"You've still got the honeymoon." he suggested.

"It's just a holiday now." she said blankly.

"Yeah." he said. "Yeah. Sorry."

"It's not your fault." she said.

"Oh? That's a change." he laughed lightly.

"Wish you had a time machine, then we could go back and get it right." she said.

"Yeah, yeah." he said. "But even if I did, I couldn't go back on someone's personal time line." He paused for a moment to look back at Lady. "Apparently." He sighed as Donna sat down on the ledge of the roof.

"Will she be OK?" she asked sounding concerned.

"You mean Lady?" he asked.

"I mean your wife!" she barked at him.

"Yeah, she'll be fine just got shocked by the console," he said. "And her name is Lady."

"The Doctor and the Lady strange names," she said as she shivered, so he took off his coat and draped it around her. "God, you're skinny. This wouldn't fit a rat."

"Fits me fine," Lady said as she came to. They looked at her as she sat up and regretted it. She was dizzy. "Oh, did you get the license plate number of that Mac truck that just hit me." He laughed remembering the last time she said that.

"The TARDIS," he said.

"Well, bad girl," she said as she shook her finger at the TARDIS. "Dizzy." He stood up and walked over to her. He pulled out his Sonic and scanned her for a concussion.

"You're fine," he said. Which she was just dizzy not hurt. She was acting silly to try and help Donna. He walked back to Donna and sat down where he once was.

"Oh and you'd better put this on," he said as he turned back to her. He pulled out a golden band and slipped it onto her finger.

"Oh, do you have to rub it in?" she whined.

"Those creatures can trace you." he said. "This is a bio-damper. Should keep you hidden. With this ring, I thee bio-damp." The three of them laughed lightly as Lady sat down on the other side of Donna.

"For better or for worse." she said. They sat in silence for a bit. "So, come on then. Robot Santas, what are they for?"

"Ah, your basic robo-scavenger." he said. "The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. They're trying to blend in. I met them last Christmas."

"Why, what happened then?" she asked.

"Great big spaceship hovering over London?" he asked. "You didn't notice?"

"I had a bit of a hangover." she said.

"We spent Christmas Day just over there, the Powell Estate, with this family." he said then paused to look at Lady.

"My sister, we spent Christmas with her family." she said sadly. She missed Rose. But Rose made her choice. "Sadly my sister's gone now."

"Your sister, who was she?" Donna asked. Lady shook her head lightly letting him know she didn't wanna talk about it.

"Question is, what do camouflaged robot mercenaries want with you?" he asked changing the subject. "And how did you get inside the TARDIS? I don't know. What's your job?"

"I'm a secretary." she said.

"It's weird." he said as he pulled out his Sonic and scanned her. "I mean, you're not special, you're not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important."

"How do you keep from punching him in the face?" she asked Lady. Who laughed and shrugged. "Stop bleeping me!" Donna smacked the Sonic away from her.

"What kind of secretary?" he asked. Lady was surprised he hadn't asked her about Donna yet.

"I'm at HC Clements. It's where I met Lance. I was temping." Donna said. "I mean, it was all a bit posh really. I'd spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well, I thought I'm never going to fit in here. And then he made me a coffee. I mean, that just doesn't happen. Nobody gets the secretaries a coffee. And Lance, he's the head of HR! He don't need to bother with me. But he was nice, he was funny. And it turns out he thought everyone else was really snotty too. So that's how it started, me and him. One cup of coffee. That was it." She smiled fondly.

"When," he said. "When was this?"

"Six months ago." she said with a smile.

"Bit quick to get married." he said.

"Smack him for me," Lady said and Donna smacked his arm.

"What was that for?" he shouted as he rubbed his arm.

"I couldn't reach you," Lady said. "You're the pot calling the kettle black. We weren't together six months from your point of view."

"Well, well, you and I are different," he defended.

"Well, he insisted." Donna said seeing a changed in topic was needed. "And he nagged, and he nagged me and he just wore me down. And then finally, I just gave in."

"What does HC Clements do?" Lady asked before he could.

"Oh, security systems." Donna said. "You know, entry codes, ID cards, that sort of thing. If you ask me, it's a posh name for locksmiths."

"Keys." he said.

"Anyway, enough of my CV." she said. "Come on, it's time to face the consequences. Oh, this is going to be so shaming. You can do the explaining, Martian boy." She got up.

"Yeah. I'm not from Mars." he said as he got up and helped Lady up as well.

"Oh, I had this great big reception all planned." Donna said. "Everyone's going to be heartbroken." They got to the reception they saw everyone is bopping to Slade, under a big disco ball, and having a good time. She stared at them in shock. The music stopped and everyone looked at her. "You had the reception without me?"

"Donna, what happened to you?" Lance asked with fake concern. Lady rolled her eyes and moved closer to the Doctor. She held onto him, because if Lance got any closer she couldn't be held responsible for what she did to the man.

"You had the reception without me?" she asked loudly.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor, and this is my lovely wife Lady." he said cheerfully but Lady was holding onto him so tight she didn't let him step forward.

"They had the reception without me." Donna said sounding angry and hurt.

"Yes, I gathered." he said.

"Well, it was all paid for. Why not?" Nerys said.

"Thank you, Nerys." Donna said sarcastically

"Well, what were we supposed to do?" Sylvia, Donna's mother, said. "I got your silly little message in the end. I'm on Earth? Very funny. What the hell happened? How did you do it? I mean, what's the trick, because I'd love to know."

"Where were you the whole time?" Lance asked as everyone started talking all at once. Donna burst into fake tears and everyone fonded over her. Lady grinned as Donna winked at the Doctor. Somehow Donna got the party started again.

"Donna," the Doctor said as Lady let go of him. "You should have Lady sing for you."

"Oh, you any excuse to hear me sing," Lady said.

"If you want," Donna said with a smile. Lady was torn. Of course she wanted to sing for the Doctor, but at the same time robots were on their way.

"Go on," he said as he bumped her with his shoulder.

"Fine, I'm going," she said as she took her place on stage. She took an acoustic guitar. "Follow my led just play what feels right." She told the band. She started to play/sing Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickleback. He smiled brightly as he listened to the word. And surprisingly the band played it right. And that song was a few years till it came out. He spotted the camera man as the song ended. The Doctor clapped as he went over to camera man. The Doctor smiled as he heard everyone call for an encore. So she sings In Your Eyes by Peter Gabriel. He smiled at her choice.

"Can I see the recording of Donna's disappearance?" he asked.

"Oh, I taped the whole thing." the camera man said. "They've all had a look. They said sell it to You've Been Framed. I said, more like the News. Here we are." He watched as Donna glowed with the golden light of Huon Particles.

"Can't be. Play it again?" the Doctor said as the camera man played it again.

"Clever, mind. Good trick, I'll give her that. I was clapping." he said.

"But that looks like Huon Particles." the Doctor said aloud.

"What's that then?" the camera man asked.

"That's impossible." the Doctor said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "That's ancient. Huon energy doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years. So old that it can't be hidden by a biodamper!" He ran to the window to see the robots approaching. "Donna!" He ran back to Donna. "Donna, they've found you."

"But you said I was safe." she said.

"The bio-damper doesn't work." he said. "We've got to get everyone out."

"My God, it's all my family." she said.

"Out the back door!" he shouted as they ran for the back door, only to see two robots headed at them. "Maybe not." They ran around to see that the place was surrounded.

"We're trapped." she said. He noticed that one of the robots had a controller. Then it hit him. The trees.

"Christmas trees." he said as he turned around.

"What about them?" she asked.

"They kill." he said as he ran in to the party of people. Lady stood over by the sound system. "Get away from the tree!"

"Don't touch the trees!" Donna yelled.

"Get away from the Christmas trees!" he shouted. "Everyone get away from them! Everyone stay away from the trees! Stay away from the trees!"

"Oh, for God's sakes, the man's an idiot." Sylvia said. "Why? What harm's a Christmas tree going to. Oh." The plastic bulbs started to float away from the trees. The bulbs scattered and started to explode all around. The Doctor ran to Lady. Lance and Donna took up shelter underneath a table.

"Hey!" Lady shouted to the robots once the were inside, as she pulled out her Sonic. "Santa! Little tip for the future. If you're attacking someone with a Sonic, don't let them near the sound system." She jammed the screwdriver into the deck, and the resulting harmonics shake the robots to pieces.

"How'd you know to do that?" the Doctor asked.

"I watched someone really clever do it once," she said with a flirty grin. He grinned back at her and ran to the robots. Donna was trying to get things organized. Lady walked over to Donna and nodded to the Doctor then smiled. Donna gave Lady a strange look but went over to him.

"Look at that." he said as he held up the controller. "Remote control for the decorations, but there's a second remote control for the robots. They're not scavengers anymore. I think someone's taken possession."

"Never mind all that." she said. "You're a doctor. People have been hurt."

"Nah, they wanted you alive." he said as he threw a bulb at her. "Look. They're not active now."

"All I'm saying, you could help." she said.

"Got to think of the bigger picture." he said. "There's still a signal!" He ran outside.

"Donna, who is he? Who is that man?" Sylvia asked right before Donna ran after him.

"Sylvia," Lady said. "That man is my husband and he is the man that is going to save your daughter." She smiled at the older woman.

Outside with the Doctor and Donna, he was still trying to find where the signal is coming from. "There's someone behind this, directing the roboforms."

"But why is it me?" she asked. "What have I done?"

"If we find the controller, we'll find that out." he said as he looked at his Sonic. "Ooo! It's up there. Something in the sky." The ambulance arrived. "I've lost the signal." He looked around and didn't see Lady. So he ran back in and saw her tending to the wounded and helping calm people down. He smiled. "Oi! Lady, you coming?"

"No," she said with a smile. "I know me to well, I'm not what you need right now. Donna is."

"I'll always need my bondmate," he said.

"Yes," she said as she walked up and hugged him. "But I know me, I wouldn't stop you from doing it. As much as I love you, and even with as far as I've come from the sad angry woman that you found me as. I'm still easily angered. I wouldn't do what needs done. Donna will. Stick with her." She smiled sadly at him.

"But why?" he asked. She put a finger on his lips.

"Trust me." she said as he nodded so she removed her finger. He kissed her before he let go then ran back to Donna. Why is Donna so important? He shook his head as he ran back to her and Lance.

"Donna, we've got to get to your office." the Doctor said. "HC Clements. I think that's where it all started. Lance! Is it Lance? Lance, can you give me a lift?" Lance nodded and they all piled into his car. The Doctor couldn't get his mind off why Lady thought she couldn't stop him. Wait, she knew she could. She couldn't stop herself. He felt a twinge of pain at that. What did he have to do that she would condone but Donna wouldn't.

"Doctor!" Donna shouted once they got to H C Clements.

"What?" he asked.

"I've been saying your name for a while," she said. "Thinking about Lady? Why didn't she come with us?"

"She figured she would be better to help with the wounded," he said as they got out of the car. They ran inside and up to her desk. He used his Sonic to access the computer. It flashed up with Torchwood Institute logo. "To you lot this might just be a locksmiths, but H C Clements was brought up twenty three years ago by the Torchwood Institute."

"Who are they?" she asked.

"They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf." he said like she should know this. "Cyberman invasion. Skies over London full of Daleks?"

"Oh, I was in Spain." she replied.

"They had Cybermen in Spain." he said.

"Scuba diving." she said simply.

"That big picture, Donna." he said. "You keep on missing it. Torchwood was destroyed, but HC Clements stayed in business. I think someone else came in and took over the operation."

"But what do they want with me?" she asked.

"Somehow you've been dosed with Huon energy." he said. "And that's a problem, because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark Times. The only place you'd find a Huon particle now is a remnant in the heart of the TARDIS. See? That's what happened. Say, that's the TARDIS." He picked up a coffee mug. "And that's you." He picked up a pencil. "The particles inside you activated. The two sets of particles magnetised and whap." He shook the mug and the pencil then dropped the pencil into the mug. "You were pulled inside the TARDIS."

"I'm a pencil inside a mug?" she asked.

"Yes, you are. 4H." he said as she rotated the pencil in the mug. "Sums you up. Lance? What was HC Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations? Do not enter?"

"I don't know," Lance said. "I'm in charge of personnel. I wasn't project manager. Why am I even explaining myself? What the hell are we talking about?" The Doctor used his Sonic again to look at the building plans.

"They make keys, that's the point." he said. "And look at this. We're on the third floor." He pointed to the third floor on the plans. "Underneath reception, there's a basement, yes?" Lance nodded. They all walked swiftly to the elevator. It opened and the Doctor stepped inside. "Then how come when you look on the lift, there's a button marked lower basement? There's a whole floor which doesn't exist on the official plans. So what's down there, then?" He pointed to the LB button.

"Are you telling me this building's got a secret floor?" Lance asked.

"No," the Doctor said. "I'm showing you this building's got a secret floor."

"It needs a key." she said.

"I don't." he said as he used his Sonic on the LB button. "Right then. Thanks, you two. I can handle this. See you later."

"No chance, Martian." she said as she stepped into the elevator with him. "You're the man who keeps saving my life. I ain't letting you out of my sight."

"Going down." he said. He remembered what Lady had said about Donna. He smiled at her.

"Lance?" she said.

"Maybe I should go to the police." Lance said.

"Inside." she commanded. He does as he's told.

"To honor and obey?" the Doctor said. No sooner than he said it her regretted it. Because as Lady said earlier 'Pot calling the kettle black', he would do anything for his Lady.

"Tell me about it, mate." Lance said.

"Oi." Donna said. They reached the lower basement, it was lit by an eerie green light. "Where are we? Well, what goes on down here?"

"Let's find out." the Doctor said.

"Do you think Mister Clements knows about this place?" she asked as they got out of the

"The mysterious HC Clements? I think he's part of it." he said. Then he saw three Segways. "Oh, look. Transport." They all got on the Segways. As they continued down the tunnel she couldn't help laugh. They arrived at a bulkhead door labeled Torchwood, authorized personnel only. They stopped and he walked up to the door. He opened the door. She and Lance followed the Doctor to the door. "Wait here. Just need to get my bearings. Don't do anything." He climbed up the ladder.

"You'd better come back." she said. He stopped and smiled back at her.

"I couldn't get rid of you if I tried." he teased. "Plus even if I did, Lady would kill me for it." She smiled back at him, then he turned back to continue up the ladder.

"Donna, have you thought about this?" Lance asked. "Properly? I mean, this is serious! What the hell are we going to do?"

"Oh, I thought July." she replied. The Doctor heard them and laughed lightly to himself. She still didn't get it. He climbed up to the top. There was a door like a submarine's door. He opened it to reveal that they were underneath the Thames Flood Barrier. He shut the door and climbed down the ladder back to Donna and Lance.

"Thames flood barrier right on top of us." the Doctor said as he jumped off the ladder and they moved to make room for him. "Torchwood snuck in and built this place underneath."

"What, there's like a secret base hidden underneath a major London landmark?" she asked unable to believe it.

"Oh, I know. Unheard of." he said sarcastically. They continue done the tunnel and find a lab. "Oo, look at this. Stunning!" In the lab there were pipes filled with bubbling liquid.

"What does it do?" she asked.

"Particle extrusion." he said as he ran to one of the pipes. "Hold on." He used the spout to gather some of the liquid into a strange container. "Brilliant. They've been manufacturing Huon particles. Course, my people got rid of Huons. They unravel the atomic structure."

"Your people?" Lance asked as the Doctor looked over at Lance. "Who are they? What company do you represent?" Oh, Lady would have had a heyday with that question.

"Oh, I'm a freelancer." he answered then turned back to Donna. "But this lot are rebuilding them. They've been using the river. Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they've got the end result, Huon particles in liquid form."

"And that's what's inside me?" she asked. He turned the knob on the container, causing the liquid to gold as well as Donna. She gasped. "Oh, my God!"

"Genius." he said with a large smile. "Because the particles are inert, they need something living to catalyse inside and that's you. Saturate the body and then." He jumped back as the turned the knob again, they both stopped glowing. "Ha! The wedding! Yes, you're getting married, that's it! Best day of your life, walking down the aisle. Oh, your body's a battleground! There's a chemical war inside! Adrenaline, acetylcholine. Wham! go the endorphins. Oh, you're cooking! Yeah, you're like a walking oven. A pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away. The particles reach boiling point. Shazam!" She slapped him so hard he stumbled backwards. "What did I do this time?!"

"Are you enjoying this?" she asked loudly. He looked at her with an apologetic look. "Right, just tell me. These particles, are they dangerous?" He didn't answer her right away. "Am I safe?"

"Yes." he said honestly.

"Doctor, if your lot got rid of Huon particles, why did they do that?" she asked.

"Because they were deadly." he answered her honestly.

"Oh, my God." she gasped.

"I'll sort it out, Donna." he said. "Whatever's been done to you, I'll reverse it. I am not about to lose you else."

"Oh, she is long since lost." a deep female voice came from over head. The back wall behind Donna rose and revealed a large room with a deep chasm. "I have waited so long, hibernating at the edge of the universe until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken!" Lance ran out of the lab and black robed robots aimed guns at them.

"Someone's been digging." he said as he looked down the chasm. "Oh, very Torchwood. Drilled by laser. How far down does it go?"

"Down and down, all the way to the center of the Earth!" the voice shouted.

"Really?" he asked. "Seriously? What for?"

"Dinosaurs." Donna suggested.

"What?" he asked her with a strange look.

"Dinosaurs?" she repeated as a question.

"What are you on about, dinosaurs?" he asked.

"That film," she said. "Under the Earth, with dinosaurs. Trying to help."

"That's not helping." he said annoyed. How can she help him, where Lady can't?

"Such a sweet couple." the voice said.

"Only a madman talks to thin air and trust me, you don't want to make me mad." he snapped. "Where are you?"

"High in the sky." she said. "Floating so high on Christmas night."

"I didn't come all this way to talk on the intercom." he said annoyed. "Come on, let's have a look at you!"

"Who are you with such command?" she hissed.

"I'm the Doctor." he said proudly.

"Prepare your best medicines, doctor man, for you will be sick at heart." she hissed. She teleported in. When she finally revealed herself to the Doctor, his eyes widened in disbelieve.

"Racnoss?" he said. "But that's impossible. You're one of the Racnoss?"

"Empress of the Racnoss." she corrected.

"If you're the Empress, where's the rest of the Racnoss?" he asked. "Or, are you the only one?"

"Such a sharp mind." she said.

"That's it, the last of your kind." he said with a smile. Then he looked over to see the confused look on Donna's face. "The Racnoss come from the Dark Times, billions of years ago. Billions. They were carnivores, omnivores. They devoured whole planets." She nodded in understanding.

"Racnoss are born starving. Is that our fault?" the Empress said.

"They eat people?" Donna asked.

"HC Clements, did he wear those, those er, black and white shoes?" he asked.

"He did." she said with a smile. "We used to laugh. We used to call him the fat cat in spats." He pointed up to a pair of shoes that were black and white. "Oh, my God!"

"Mmm. My Christmas dinner." the Empress said with a chuckle.

"You shouldn't even exist." he said. "Way back in history, the fledgling Empires went to war against the Racnoss they were wiped out."

"Except for me." she hissed.

" But that's what I've got inside me, that Huon energy thing." Donna said. "Oi! Look at me, lady, I'm talking. Where do I fit in? How comes I get all stacked up with these Huon particles? Look at me, you! Look me in the eye and tell me."

"The bride is so feisty." the Empress hissed. That's when he finally saw Lance behind her, with an ax.

"Yes, I am!" Donna shouted. "And I don't know what you are, you big thing, but a spider's just a spider and an ax is an ax! Now, do it!" Lance went to swing the ax but stopped. He started laughing at Donna. That's when the Doctor knew. This is what Lady meant. She would have killed Lance if she'd have come with. And now that the Doctor really thought on it he realized that she had acted weird around Lance at the party. It all made sense now.

"That was a good one." Lance laughed. "Your face."

"Lance is funny." the Empress laughed.

"What?" Donna asked looking throughly confused.

"I'm sorry." the Doctor said.

"Sorry for what?" she asked as she looked from him to Lance. "Lance, don't be so stupid! Get her!"

"God, she's thick." he said. "Months I've had to put up with her. Months. A woman who can't even point to Germany on a map."

"I don't understand." she said softly

"How did you meet him?" the Doctor asked.

"In the office." she said as if he should know that.

"He made you coffee." he reminded.

"What?" she asked.

"Every day, I made you coffee." Lance said.

"You had to be dosed with liquid particles over six months." the Doctor informed her.

"He was poisoning me." she said in realization.

"It was all there in the job title. The Head of Human Resources." he said bitterly.

"This time, it's personnel." Lance corrected.

"But, we were getting married." she said in a state of shock.

"Well, I couldn't risk you running off." he retorted. "I had to say yes. And then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the height of excitement is a new flavor Pringle. Oh, I had to sit there and listen to all that yap yap yap. Oh, Brad and Angelina. Is Posh pregnant? X Factor, Atkins Diet, Feng Shui, split ends, text me, text me, text me. Dear God, the never ending fountain of fat, stupid trivia. I deserve a medal."

"Oh, is that what she's offered you?" the Doctor asked bitterly. "The Empress of the Racnoss? What are you, her consort?"

"It's better than a night with her." Lance said as he pointed to Donna.

"But I love you." she said almost in tears.

"That's what made it easy." he retorted. "It's like you said, Doctor. The big picture. What's the point of it all if the human race is nothing? That's what the Empress can give me. The chance to go out there. To see it. The size of it all. I think you understand that, don't you, Doctor?"

"Who is this little physician?" the Empress asked.

"She said Martian." he said.

"Oh, I'm sort of homeless." the Doctor said. "But the point is, what's down here?" He jumped up on to the rim of the the chasm. "The Racnoss are extinct. What's going to help you four thousand miles down? That's just the molten core of the Earth, isn't it?"

"I think he wants us to talk." Lance said with a grin.

"I think so, too." she laughed.

"Well, tough! All we need is Donna." he snapped.

"Kill this chattering little doctor man." she commanded the robots.

"Don't you hurt him!" Donna shouted as she moved in front of the Doctor.

"No, no, Donna. It's all right." he said.

"No, I won't let them." she said.

"At arms!" the Empress shouted. The robots stood at attention.

"Ah, now. Except." he said.

"Take aim!" she shouted as they aimed their guns at him.

"Well, I just want to point out the obvious." he said.

"They won't hit the bride. They're such very good shots." she hissed.

"Just, just, just, just, just hold on." he said as he waved his hands about. "Hold on just a tick. Just a tiny little, just a little tick. If you think about it, the particles activated in Donna and drew her inside my spaceship. So reverse it, and the spaceship comes to her." He turned the knob on the container the other way, the TARDIS appeared around them both.

"Fire!" she said as it appeared.

"Off we go." he said once the TARDIS had fully appeared. "Oh, do you know what I said before about time machines? Well, I lied. And now we're going to use it. We need to find out what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up. If something's buried at the planet's core, it must've been there since the beginning. That's just brilliant. Molto bene. I've always wanted to see this. Donna, we're going further back than I've ever been before." He flipped levers and put in coordinates. "We've arrived. Want to see?"

"I suppose." Donna said.

"I know I do!" Lady exclaimed from the hall.

"Lady!" he exclaimed as he ran to her and pulled her into a hug. She let go of him, then she moved over to Donna and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry," Lady said. "Let's look at this together." She walked over to the doors while Donna and the Doctor walked to the monitor.

"Oh, yeah that scanner's a bit small." he said. "Maybe your way's best." He joined Lady. "Come on. No human's ever seen this. You'll be the first."

"All I want to see is my bed." Donna moaned as she followed him.

"Donna Noble, welcome to the creation of the Earth." Lady said as she opened the doors. They saw the beauty of space and the gases, dust, and rocks.

"We've gone back four point six billion years." he informed them. "There's no solar system, not yet. Only dust and rocks and gas. That's the Sun, over there. Brand new. Just beginning to burn."

"Where's the Earth?" Donna asked.

"All around us," Lady said.

"In the dust." he said.

"Puts the wedding in perspective." Donna said with a light chuckle. "Lance was right. We're just tiny."

"No," Lady said. "That is what we do, the human race makes sense out of chaos."

"Marking it out with weddings and Christmas and calendars." he continued. "This whole process is beautiful, but only if it's being observed."

"Do you always do that?" Donna asked.

"Yeah," he and Lady said at the same time. Donna smiled them.

"So I came out of all this?" she asked.

"Isn't that brilliant?" he asked. A large rock floats by the doors.

"I think that's the Isle of Wight." Donna joked. Lady and the Doctor chuckle at Donna's joke.

"Eventually, gravity takes hold." he explained. "Say, one big rock, heavier than the others, starts to pull other rocks towards it. All the dust and gas and elements get pulled in. Everything, piling in until you get-"

"The Earth." Donna finished.

"But the question is, what was that first rock?" he asked as a seven pointed star spaceship came out of a dust cloud.

"Look." Donna said as she pointed to the ship.

"The Racnoss." he said.

"Hold on." he said as he ran back to the console and sped up time moving around the TARDIS. "The Racnoss are hiding from the war. What's it doing?"

"Exactly what you said." Donna said. Lady and Donna watched as the gas, dust, and rocks

"They didn't just bury something at the center of the Earth." Lady said.

"They became the center of the Earth. The first rock." he said. Suddenly the TARDIS shook.

"What was that?" Donna asked as he flipped switches and pressed buttons trying to get the TARDIS under control.

"Trouble." Lady said as she tried to get to the console to help him, but the TARDIS seemed to shake harder with each step.

"What the hell's it doing?" Donna shouted.

"Remember that little trick of mine, particles pulling particles." he said. "Well, it works in reverse. They're pulling us back!"

"Well, can't you stop it?" she asked. "Hasn't it got a handbrake? Can't you reverse or warp or beam or something?"

"Backseat driver." he retorted. "Oh! Wait a minute! The extrapolator!" He pulled the extrapolator from underneath the console. "It can't stop us, but it should give us a good bump! Now! We're about two hundred yards to the right. Come on!" Donna, Lady, and the Doctor got out of the TARDIS and he ran to a nearby Torchwood door.

"But what do we do?" Donna asked.

"I don't know." he said.

"He makes it up as he goes along." Lady said as he pulled out a stethoscope and used it on the door. "But trust me, he's got a history."

"But I still don't understand. I'm full of particles, but what for?" Donna asked.

"There's a Racnoss web at the center of the Earth, but my people unraveled their power source." he said as he continued to listen to the door. "The Huon particles ceased to exist but the Racnoss were stuck. They've just taken hibernation for billions of years. Frozen, dead, kaput. So you're the new key. Brand new particles, living particles! They need you to open it and you two have never been so quiet.": He turned around to see that both Lady and Donna were gone. "No!" He used his Sonic to go though the door to find three robots with guns tried on him. He pulled out the controller he stole from the first robots they encountered, and used it to shut down the robots. Then he dressed up as one of the robots and slipped back into the room with the chasm.

"I hate you!" Donna shouted as Lady finally woke up.

"Yeah, I think we've gone a bit beyond that now, sweetheart." Lance said.

"You rat bastard," Lady said as she struggled against the webbing that held all three of them in place. "If I get my hands on you!"

"My golden couple, together at last." the Empress hissed. "And who is this morsel?"

"I'm the wife of a very powerful man," Lady said.

"She's the Doctor's wife," Lance said.

"Your awful wedded lives." the Empress chortled. "Tell me, do you want to be released?"

"Yes!" Lance and Donna shouted.

"You're supposed to say, I do." she chortled again.

"Huh. No chance." he laughed nervously.

"Oh, go sit and spin on a flag pole!" Lady shouted.

"Say it!" the Empress said ignoring Lady.

"I do." Lance and Donna said it reluctantly.

"I don't. Activate the particles. Purge every last one." the Empress said. The robots obeyed her and all three of them began to glow. Lady screamed in pain. "So she has them as well." The Empress grinned wickedly. "And release!" The Huon particles began to drain from Lance and Donna but Lady only screamed more. "The secret heart unlocks, and they will waken from their Sleep of Ages."

"Stop it you're killing her!" Donna shouted then realized what the Empress said. "Who will? What's down there?"

"How thick are you?" he asked. No particles left Lady but she still screamed, a blood curdling scream that made the Doctor want to blow his cover. But he knew that wouldn't help, he needed to remain hidden.

"My children, the long lost Racnoss, now reborn to feast on flesh!" the Empress shouted happily. "The web star shall come to me. My babies will be hungry. They need sustenance. Perish the web." Lady finally stopped glowing and also stopped screaming, though she was left feeling quite weak.

"Use her, not me! Use her!" Lance shouted as the web around him gave way slowly.

"Oh, my funny little Lance!" she chortled. "But you are quite impolite to your lady friend. The Empress does not approve." The webbing around Lance gave way and he feel down the chasm.

"Lance!" Donna shouted.

"Harvest the humans!" the Empress commanded. "Reduce them to meat. My children are climbing towards me and none shall stop them." The Doctor walked up the stairs dressed up as a robot. "So you might as well unmask, my clever little doctor man"

"Oh well." he said as he removed the mask and cloak. "Nice try. I've got you, Lady, Donna!" He pointed the Sonic at the webbing and both Lady and Donna's web began to give way.

"I'm going to fall!" Donna shouted sounding terrified.

"You're going to swing!" he shouted. "I've got you both!" The web gave way fully and they swung. Donna screamed and Lady laughed. But Lady was too low and hit the stairs before falling flat onto her back. Donna however swung perfectly into his awaiting arms. He looked down with a sheepish look at Lady.

"Oh. Sorry, Love," he said.

"Oh, I will get you back for this!" Lady shouted.

"The doctor man amuses me." the Empress said.

"Empress of the Racnoss," he said addressing the Empress. "I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet. I can find you and your children a place in the universe to co-exist. Take that offer and end this now."

"These men are so funny." she chortled.

"What's your answer?" he asked with a serious but not angry look on his face. Lady knew that look. That was the Oncoming Storm look. Don't be scared of his anger be very afraid of his calm moments.

"Oh I'm afraid I have to decline." she hissed.

"What happens next is your own doing." he said coldly. Lady could tell that he was beyond mad with himself and with the Empress. And Lady knew why. The Empress had cause Lady pain unbelievable amount of pain. But he was scaring Donna and he didn't even know it.

"I'll show you what happens next. At arms! Take aim! And-" the Empress started.

"Relax." he commanded. The robots deactivated.

"What did you do?" Donna asked.

"Guess what I've got, Donna?" he asked as he looked over at her. "Pockets." He pulled out the controller.

"How did that fit in there?" she asked.

"They're bigger on the inside." he smiled.

"Roboforms are not necessary." the Empress said bringing his attention back to her. "My children may feast on Martian flesh."

"Oh, but I'm not from Mars." he said.

"Then where?" she hissed.

"My home planet is far away and long since gone." he said sounding hollow. "But its name lives on. Gallifrey."

"They murdered the Racnoss!" she shouted. Lady took this moment to run up the stairs to get to him.

"I warned you. You did this." he said still sounding hollow. He took bulbs from the trees out of his pocket and threw them into the air.

"No! No! Don't! No!" she pleaded loudly. The bulbs exploded in key points in the tunnels, flooding them. The water rushed in flooding the chasm. "No! No! My children! No! My children! My children!"

"Love!" Lady shouted. He was unresponsive. "Theta! Please stop!"

"Doctor! You can stop now!" Donna shouted as she put a handed on his arm.

"My children!" the Empress cried.

"Come on. Time I got you two out." he said as he grabbed both women by the hand and led them to an exit.

"But what about the Empress?" Donna asked.

"She's used up all her Huon energy." he said happily. "She's defenseless!"

"I'll take Donna home," Lady said with her back to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she didn't respond. "Love?"

"Come along Noble!" she exclaimed a little to happily as she pulled Donna out of the area and walked her back home.

"Mind telling me what that was about?" Donna asked as they slowed their walk down a bit.

"It's nothing," Lady said.

"That was not nothing," Donna replied. "You were short with him. You two are like the perfect couple."

"Oh, we are far from the perfect couple," Lady laughed. "Perfect for each other maybe, but I'm just a little hurt that he stopped when you asked and not me. Though I knew it was going to happen I just didn't know how."

"What do you mean you knew?" Donna almost yelled.

"I'm from a different Earth," Lady explained. "In my universe, this." She pointed all around her. "Is a TV show."

"A TV show?!" Donna asked loudly and in a far amount of shock.

"Yes," Lady said.

"So you know my life then?" Donna asked.

"Parts of it," Lady said. "Like I knew about Lance, I know you're a brilliant woman who settles for second fiddle. All because her mother tells her on a daily bases that she is a loser. And trust me I understand that best."

"I'm not brilliant or important," Donna sighed.

"That is where you're wrong Donna," Lady said as she stopped and took her hands. "You are the most important woman in this universe. And you have fans back in my original universe. Hell I'm one of those fans."

"Really?" Donna asked.

"Yeah," Lady said. "I love you, not in a creepy sort of way. But you are brilliant! And clever!"

"I don't see it," Donna said sadly.

"And sadly you never do," Lady smiled sadly. "Those of us that scream loudest at the world only scream because we feel like no one's listening."

"Is that something from your show?" Donna asked.

"Nah," Lady said. "That was the words of the wisest woman I know." Lady smiled brightly.

"Who's that?" Donna asked.

"My Mum," Lady said. "Come on let's get you home." They continued the walk in silence, but for Donna that silence was liberating. She felt like for the first time in her life she met someone who honestly gets her. They reached her house and a couple minutes later the TARDIS appeared.

"There we go. She's all right. She can survive anything." he said proudly as he patted the side of the TARDIS.

"More than I've done." she said. He pulled out his Sonic and gave her a quick scan.

"No, all the Huon particles have gone." he said. "No damage, you're fine." He stepped away from the TARDIS a couple steps and Lady slipped in behind him. He didn't even notice.

"Yeah, but apart from that," Donna said sadly. :I missed my wedding, lost my job and became a widow on the same day. Sort of."

"I couldn't save him." he said regrettably.

"He deserved it." she said bitterly. He gave her a strange look. "No, he didn't. I'd better get inside. They'll be worried."

"Best Christmas present they could have." he said with a smile then noticed that Lady wasn't there. "Oh, no. I forgot you hate Christmas."

"Yes, I do." Donna said.

"Even if it snows?" he asked with a smile. He flipped a switch above the inside of the door and a burst of light came from the TARDIS

"I can't believe you did that!" she laughed lightly.

"Oh, basic atmospheric excitation." he said smuggly.

"Merry Christmas." she said with a smile.

"And you." he said. "So, what will you do with yourself now?"

"Not getting married, for starters." she said and they laughed lightly. "And I'm not going to temp anymore. I don't know. Travel. See a bit more of planet Earth. Walk in the dust. Just go out there and do something."

"Well, you could always," he paused.

"What?" she asked.

"Come with us," he said. "I know Lady would love having another woman about the TARDIS."

"No." she said.

"Okay." he said sounding disappointed.

"I can't." she said.

"No, that's fine." he said.

"No, but really." she said. "Everything we did today. Do you you two live life like that?

"Not all the time." he said.

"I think you do. And I couldn't." she said.

"But you've seen it out there. It's beautiful." he said.

"And it's terrible." she said. "That place was flooding and burning and they were dying, and you were stood there like, I don't know, a stranger. And then you made it snow. I mean, you scare me to death."

"Right." he said sadly.

"You have something to fix first anyway," she said.

"Something to fix?" he asked.

"Your wife," she said softly. "She is hurt, and in there." She pointed to the TARDIS.

"Right!" he said. He dashed back into the TARDIS. He searched the console room, their bedroom, the library, and the media room. He couldn't find Lady. Some times he damned how large his ship was. He took a deep breath and concentrated on their bond, he could feel her trying block him without hurting him but it was failing. It hurt. Badly. He concentrated harder only to be met with more pain.

_Thief, _Jess's voice sounded in his head as the pain subsided. _She is in the Med Bay._

_ Thanks, _he responded as she took off for the Med Bay. When he got there the sight broke both his hearts. She sat in the floor crying so hard she was gasping for air. "What's wrong, Love?" He kept his voice gentle.

"You. Didn't. Hear. Me." she said gasping between each word.

"When?" he asked as he moved closer and rubbed her back.

"In. The. Tunnels." she said still gasping between each word.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm so sorry." He held her until the gasping stopped. "I need to check you over." She nodded not trusting her voice. He lifted her onto the table. He did a preliminary scan with his Sonic first and frowned at the results but said nothing. He pulled a few more scans. He shook his head and sighed.

"A quiet Doctor scares me," her voice cracked as she spoke.

"Your emotional out burst," he said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I know why."

"Is it an after effect of the leech?" she asked. He shook his head and nervously pulled on his ear.

"Your, um," he said. "Pregnant again."

"What?!" she shouted. "But, but, but, but, but, what?" He didn't say anything as she kept repeating herself. "How am I pregnant again so soon after my miscarriage?"

"Time Lord bodies heal faster than humans," he replied.

"I know but that fast?" she asked and he nodded. "Is this one going to stick?"

"Yes," he said without emotion. He carefully watched her face to gage her reaction. She sat in shock for a bit.

"I'm going to be a mother again," she said still in shock. Then a large smile spread across her face. "I'm gonna be a mom!" She launched herself at him. He was a bit surprised at this but still caught her with ease. "And you're gonna be a DAD!"

"I am going to be a dad!" he exclaimed happily as they hugged tightly. He started to cry because he was so happy he couldn't hold it in. He was going to be a dad and she was happy about it. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Well remember what I told you before?" she asked as she pulled away and wiped his eyes.

"Wait," he said as he thought for a minute. "That if it happened it happened?"

"Yup," she said happily. "But just to warn you I was a horrible pregnant woman as a human, so yeah."

"I may have my word cut out then," he said.

"I gotta go tell Donna!" she exclaimed as she let go of him and ran out the door. Then she popped her head back in. "Are the Huon particles going to be a problem with the baby?"

"No," he said. "The reason the Huon particles wouldn't leave you is because they are infused with your TNA."

"So, it's part of me?" she asked. "Like permanently?"

"Yes," he said. "That's way it hurt you so bad when the Empress tried to remove them."

"Ah," she said. "Well off to tell Donna." She ran down the hall and back out the door into the snow. She counted herself lucky that she was still wearing the leather jacket. She ran to the door and knocked Shave and a Haircut. Donna answered the door. "Donna!" Lady hugged Donna.

"Hi," Donna said.

"Guess what?!" Lady exclaimed.

"What?" Donna asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Lady exclaimed. "I'm gonna be a mom again!"

"That's wonderful!" Donna exclaimed hugging Lady a little losser. "I'm not hurting you am I?"

"Nah," Lady said. "Not that far along, but the Doctor has these scanners that can tell ya early."

"Handy," Donna said. "Want some Christmas dinner? There's enough, I mean my mum makes enough to feed like 20."

"Nah," Lady said. "But thanks. I'm going to go sleep. I need it." She yawned.

"Alright," Donna said as Lady turned to go back to the TARDIS. "Will I ever see you again?"

"If I'm lucky," Lady said as she turned back to flash a smile at Donna. Then Lady went back inside the TARDIS and they left Earth.

* * *

**Notes: Sorry this one took me a bit. So we have a Time Tot on the way! Woot! Name suggestions are welcome. I'm rubbish with names :P Thanks to my Readers and Reviewers! -Hugs- ~Izzy**


	27. A Worrying DoctorCity of Death

Chapter 27

A Worrying Doctor/City of Death

By: Izzy

"Doctor," Lady half whined as they lay in bed together. "I wanna go see Jack." The Doctor frowned at her.

"I don't know how being around Jack would effect the baby," he said.

"With him being a fixed point?" she asked. He nodded and she sighed. Suddenly she rolled over facing him. "Wait I know! Ianto!"

"What about Ianto?" he asked.

"We owe him a trip," she said with a small grin.

"We do," he agreed. "So you're going to have Ianto tell Jack. So you can tell Jack without having to see him, brilliant!"

"Yeah," she said. "Only one small flaw in my plan."

"What's that?" he asked.

"How do I contact Ianto without seeing Jack?" she asked.

"Don't have his number?" he asked.

"Nope," she said. "Wait I know! We could go to the moment he leaves the building after Carney Wharf. Pick him up or just get his number and call him later, which ever he wants to do."

"Brilliant!" he said.

"You'd say that to anything I say," she teased.

"Yes," he grinned "But it's normally true." He kissed the top of her head and got out of bed. He dressed swiftly and she watched him with a smile. He saw her watching and smiled back. "Like what you see?"

"Duh!" she teased with a small giggle. She got out of bed herself. "I wouldn't have married you if I didn't like what I see."

"Well I thought that you married me for my brain," he teased.

"Nah," she said as she dressed in a TARDIS blue Celtic dress and black flats. "I married ya for your amazing soul. You're a good man, Theta. Don't forget that." She left the room to wait for him in the Console room. She didn't see it but he was beaming at her comment.

She sat in the jump seat waiting for him to walk in. She rubbed her stomach thinking about who their child would favor. Hopefully both. Have his amazing hair, her bright eyes, his personality, but then questions started to pop up in her head. Would they favor just is regeneration or any regeneration? Are there things she needs to stay away from? Well she knew aspirin but other than that?

_He's not coming, _Jess said in Lady's mind, breaking her thoughts up.

_So where is he? _She asked.

_I'll led you there, _Jess said. Lady felt mental nudges leading her down the hall to a room she had never seen.

"Theta?" she asked.

"Oh!" he said surprised. He was holding a small worn out what looked like a handmade stuffed animal but it was no animal she could recognize. "Um, I was, um,"

"A baby's room?" she asked as she stepped in seeing the beauty of it. Even the ceiling was a view of the system of Kasterborous and the walls were the Milky way. She smiled as she saw his old crib she recognized it from 'A Good Man Goes to War'. The whole of it amazed her.

"You've seen my crib?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said softly.

"The show?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said just as softly. "There was a part were a friend of yours has a baby and you give her the crib to put her baby in. That is after you talk to the baby and find out she's tired." She laughed a little.

"So we have friends that get pregnant?" he said with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah," she said still in a trance. "Quite awhile from now." She was in awe of the room it was so beautiful and fully stocked with everything you need for a baby. "When'd you put all this together?"

"Remember when Rose thought she was pregnant?" he asked and she nodded. "That's when."

"Ahh," she said. "But Kasterborous?" She pointed up.

"Ah," he said sort of like he did at Downing Street in his Ninth regeneration. "I just changed that. I wanted to get it changed before you saw it." They smiled at each other. "Oh, I want to do a check-up on the baby once a week for the first 3 months."

"Worried we're going to lose it?" she asked trying to stay calm.

"No," he said honestly. "I just worried about how your body handles it. You weren't born a Time Lady after all."

"I know," she said with a faint smile. Her stomach growled.

"Come on let's go have some food." he said. "You'll eat as much as a human while your pregnant." They went to the kitchen and she ate while he watched with a large grin on his face.

"What?" she said with a full mouth.

"Just happy," he said. She shallowed the food that was in her month.

"Care to elaborate?" she asked.

"Well I have two things I never thought I'd have," he said with a large grin still in place. "A beautiful bondmate, and a child on the way."

"You do know that we'll have to slow down a little bit around the time the baby is to be born?" she asked.

"I know but not for long," he said. "Once they're 8 we can start taking them on adventures."

"What about the Time Lord initiation?" she asked.

"I'll teach them everything I know," he said with a proud smile on his face. "You said I'm a great teacher."

"That you are," she said then stuffed the last bite of her food into her mouth. She shallowed it. "Let's go get Ianto!" She jumped up and ran to the console. He shook his head at her out burst. If she was going to be like this the whole pregnancy then their companions were going to have a rough time of it. He could keep up being a Time Lord. He sighed as he followed her to the console room. She had already put in the coordinates. He laughed at her bouncing around the console. The TARDIS moaned and groaned letting them know that they landed. He was surprised that the landing was so smooth.

"How did you land her so smoothly?" he asked.

"She just likes me better," she said giving him a sly grin. He pouted. "Aw don't pout."

"Time Lords don't pout," he said stubbornly.

"Whatever you say," she said still grinning at him. "Let's go talk to Ianto." She ran to the doors followed the Doctor. She swung the doors wide open and ran through them. She found Ianto walking out of Torchwood Tower, with Ai in toe. "Ianto!"

"Rhee?" he asked.

"Mom!" she yelled and hugged Lady. "What are you doing here?" Lady hugged Ai back.

"I'm here to pick Ianto up," Lady said as she turned to him and added. "That is if you want to go."

"But the Doctor said he wanted to celebrate with you," he said.

"I did and we did, kind of," the Doctor said as he stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Love," she said as she bounced to his side and grabbed his arm. He smiled down at her. "Now, Ianto if you don't want to come with us now that's no biggie, tell us a time or give us your number and we'll meet." She smiled at Ianto.

"Go with them Ianto," Ai said. "I'll be fine." She patted his back.

"If you're sure," he said. "Just let me call Lisa." He pulled out his cell phone and called Lisa. "Hello, Lisa. Yes, yes. I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going on a special assignment." Lady smiled at his excuse to his girlfriend. "Yes I'll take care. Yes, yes, I'll call you. Love you too. Bye." He hung up the phone. "Shall we?" He looked at the Doctor.

"Allons-y!" both Lady and the Doctor exclaimed as they ran back into the TARDIS, with Ianto right behind them.

"Where to?" the Doctor asked Lady as he spun around the console.

"Companion's choice," she said as Ianto looked around.

"It's, it's bigger on the inside," he said.

"Oh, you get used to it," she said cheerfully. "So where to? Forwards or backwards in time?"

They went on various adventures together and got in to a lot of trouble, Ianto and the Doctor fawned over Lady every time they got into trouble. She laughed at both men as they tried to wait on her hand and foot. She would always say 'Stop fretting,' and swat them away. Before any of them knew it four months had past.

"Four months pregnant," she moaned as she got up from the jump seat. Since she was having twins it was harder to get around now. She could still run and keep up with the boys but she was having a harder time with bending and twisting. Also she was eating often, almost as much as a pregnant human.

"Time for your check up," he said as he grabbed her hand, then guided her out of the console room and down the hall to the Med Bay. She helped her onto the table and he got the ultra sound ready.

"So when should we be able to tell gender?" she asked.

"Now," he grinned at her. "Four months is when we should able to see the gender." She pulled off her dress and threw it to the side. He spread the ultra sound lube onto her stomach she shivered then giggled.

"It's cold." she giggled.

"Sorry I don't have a warmer for it," he said. He moved the wand around on her stomach until they saw one of the babies. "A girl. We're having a little girl." He beamed at the monitor then to Lady. "Let's look for our other one." He moved the wand around again to find the other baby. "A boy." He at his point was smiling so excited that he bobbed in his seat.

"Before you get too carried away," she said. "We need to take measurements of the little ones. Heartbeats, length, and other measurements."

"Not to worry this ultra sound machine did it for us," he said as the machine printed out a paper that was all in Gallifreyan. He took the paper and read it. "Looks like two healthy little ones." He stood up and smiled."Their telepathy isn't developed yet, but I was a late bloomer."

"They take after their dad then," she said with a cheeky smile.

"Now for your check up." he said. He felt her neck, used a stethoscope to listen to her heartbeats, then he measured her, and lastly he laid his head on her stomach.

"That isn't checking on me," she teased.

"No but I want to hear them," he said. And he could. He heard them moving around. Then they kicked him and he laughed.

"Let's go Ianto's probably awake by now," she said. He helped her off the table, she put her dress back on and they walked back hand in hand to the console room.

"Paris!" he exclaimed as they entered the console room, where as she thought Ianto was waiting for them.

"I beg your pardon," Ianto said looking confused.

"He means we're going to Paris," she said as she moved to the console to help the Doctor. Her Celtic dress swished as she moved. She had taken to wearing them full time because it was showing that she was pregnant and she didn't like all the woman wanting to rub her belly. Though she still wore his old leather jacket over the Celtic dresses.

"Bingo!" he exclaimed happily but then he frowned. "That was rubbish! Remind me never to say that again!"

"Love," she said sounding and looking very serious.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she rushed to her. "Is it the babies?"

"Never say 'bingo' again," she said very serious. But couldn't hold the look when he pouted, she burst into a fit of laughter.

"Never do that again!" he shouted sounding hurt.

"Oh, Theta," she said sounding sorry, she cupped his check with her hand. "I didn't mean to upset you." He suddenly smiled and started to tickle her. She laughed. "Stop it, stop!" She squeaked as she laughed. Ianto laughed at the Time couple. He had the pleasure of seeing this display often. It made him really look at the relationship he had with Lisa. She was kind and funny but they rarely had moment where they could just laugh. "I won't do it again I promise!" The Doctor finally stopped his assault of her ribs. He helped her sit down on the jump seat to catch her breath. "So Paris?"

"Yes," he said. "You need a break." He punched in the coordinates and the TARDIS groaned and wheezed letting them know they had arrived. She rushed out of the jump seat grabbed her jacket off his coat that lay on a coral strut.

"I forgot my suit jacket," Ianto said. She laughed at him, because he normally didn't forget things like that.

"And I don't have my Sonic Screwdriver," the Doctor said. "Do you know where I left it?"

"The night stand in our room," she said. "I'll meet you outside."

"Don't wander off," he said as he ran down the hall and she stepped outside. She got fully out of the TARDIS and took a deep breath.

"1979, not bad," she said then laughed to herself. "I'm not even born yet." Suddenly she heard the TARDIS moan and groan. "Doctor!" But it was no use the TARDIS was gone. She sighed. So much for not wandering off. She laughed to herself. She looked around to find herself near the Louvre. She couldn't believe it. She had always wanted to go to the Louvre but never had enough money. Well now she has psychic paper, she grinned and walked in.

Inside the Louvre was more breathtaking then the outside. She loved it. She just wished the Doctor could have been there with her to enjoy it. "The Mona Lisa." she heard a fimilar voice say. She turned her head to see the Fourth Doctor standing in front of the Mona Lisa with Romana. Lady gasped and moved so he couldn't see her but then she found her actions to be silly. He doesn't know her so how can she mess with time streams. She just tried to mute the bond a bit so he couldn't feel that they were bound.

"It's quite good." Romana said plainly.

"Quite good?" he said sounding offended. "That's one of the great treasures of the universe and you say quite good?" Lady tried not to watch them but it was hard she wanted to talk to him so badly.

"The world, Doctor, the world." Romana corrected.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Not the universe in public, Doctor. It only calls attention." she said. Lady laughed lightly.

"I don't care. It's one of the great treasures of the universe!" he proclaimed.

"Shush!" Romana said trying to get him to shut up. Lady laughed lightly again. Good luck with that.

"I don't care." he said. She knew that was coming. "Let them gawp, let them gape. What do I care?"

"Why hasn't she got any eyebrows?" Romana asked.

"What?" he asked. The way he said it reminded Lady of her Doctor, so she giggled loudly then ducked behind a large vase. "Is that all you can say? No eyebrows? We're talking about the Mona Lisa. It's the Mona Lisa! Good heavens, you're right. She hasn't got any eyebrows. Do you know, I never noticed that before."

"La Giaconda, painted by Leonardo da Vinci, 1452 1519." a Guide said as she ran into him. "Ahem. Excuse me, Monsieur?"

"Yes? What is it?" he asked as if he were in a hurry.

"Oh, could you please move along?" she asked.

"What?" he asked which caused Lady to laugh again and put her hand over her mouth.

"Other people wish to enjoy this picture." the Guide said. He stepped away letting the tourist through.

"What did she say?" Romana asked as she joined him.

"She said-" he started but was cut off by a strange feeling, Lady felt it too and it made her sick.

"Mona Lisa, La Giaconda, painted by Leonardo da Vinci, 1452 1519." the Guide said again. "Ahem. Excuse me, Monsieur? Could you please move along. Other people wish to enjoy this picture." All three Time Lords stagger. But Lady gets physically sick, she ran to the nearest trash can to expel all she had for breakfast that morning. She could hear the Doctor causing a seen behind her but she couldn't see what was going on. By the time she was done expelling her stomach contents, the Doctor and Romana were gone. Lady even ran out to see if he was outside, but she missed them.

"Fiddle sticks," Lady said as she kicked the ground in frustration. She walked aimlessly though the streets of Paris and ended up getting hungry as she wandered to a cafe only to see the Doctor and Romana being escorted inside by a man in a tan trench coat, like they wore in cop movies. Lady followed them and sat down near but far enough that the cop if he was that wouldn't suspect that she was with them. Suddenly some shady guys took the cop's gun.

"Now where's the bracelet?" one of the man asked. Lady just watch because those men had guns, she could disable two guns but there were three men and her current status gave her a bit of a handy cap when it came to swift movement. If she weren't four months pregnant she could have taken all three and still had time to tell a bad joke.

"What bracelet?" the Doctor asked as he slipped it on to the barrel of the gun closest to him. Satisfied with having the bracelet the men leave.

"Are you all right?" Romana asked.

"Yes, I'm just relaxing and enjoying Paris." the Doctor said with a large grin.

"All right, that's enough." the cop said. "Very cleverly staged, but you don't fool me."

"Baka," Lady said softly.

"What are you talking about?" the Doctor asked.

"Your men who were in here just now." the cop said.

"My men?" the Doctor asked with a bit of a laugh. "Those thugs?"

"Your thugs." the cop corrected.

"Are you suggesting those men were in my employ?" the Doctor asked. She laughed lightly at the seen.

"Yes." the cop said.

"Baka," she repeated low.

"I don't know if you noticed but he was pointing a gun at me." the Doctor said. "Anyone in my employ who behaved like that, I'd sack him on the spot."

"Except that I know you arranged for them to hold you up as a bluff." the cop said. If she wasn't trying to keep a low profile she would have laughed hard and loud. "You're trying to put me on a false scent."

"You're English, aren't you?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes." the cop said.

"Patron?" the Doctor said as he waved his hand to the table. "I thought I ordered three glasses of water." Then he noticed Lady who was trying not to stare but finding it hard. "Make that four."

"Monsieur." the patron said.

"Listen-" the cop started but was cut off by the Doctor.

"Doctor." he said as he extended his hand to shake the cop's hand.

"Duggan," the cop, now known as Duggan, said.

"Romana," Romana said as she shook Duggan's hand. "Doctor, why did you order four glasses of water?"

"You tell me young lady," the Doctor said as he turned his whole body to look at Lady. "No use trying to hide, I saw you at the Louvre."

"Well, you can't blame me for trying," Lady said as she stood up and walked carefully over to their table.

"Who are you and why are you following us?" he asked. Should she tell him? She thought of a million names she could tell him.

"The Lady," she said. Out of all the names she could give him and she gave him her chosen name. She wanted to face-palm.

"That's not a name," Duggan said.

"It's a Time Lord name," Romana said.

"We should able to feel you," the Doctor said.

"Not if I'm blocking you," Lady said with a cheeky smile.

"Think yourself so clever don't you?" he asked almost flirting. "But you didn't answer me, why are you following us?"

"I felt the 'thing' back there," she said.

"You mean the time slip?" Romana asked.

"Yeah," Lady said. "Made me sick to my stomach, and you have a rep back home that tells me if anyone can figure out why it's you."

"That's not true," Romana said. "He isn't liked back home."

"I didn't say your home," Lady said.

"We'll talk later," the Doctor said as the four glasses of water arrived.

"Could you bring me something to eat I'm famished," she said to the patron. He bowed to her and left to bring her a menu.

"What are you talking about?" Duggan asked.

"Don't matter," Lady said before the Doctor could. He gave her a strange look. "But the question is why do you think that the Doctor is your man?"

"I don't think I know," Duggan said. "What's Scarlioni's angle?"

"Scarlioni's angle?" the Doctor asked. "Never heard of it. Have you ever heard of Scarlioni's angle?" Lady ordered some food and thanked the patron.

"No, I was never any good at geometry." Romana said and Lady giggled at that and Romana smiled at Lady.

"Who's Scarlioni?" the Doctor asked.

"Count Scarlioni." Duggan said as if the Doctor should know him.

"He sounds Italian," Lady said as her food arrived. She shrugged at the speed of the food compared to the speed of the drinks. Oh well bottoms up.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"Everyone on Earth's heard of Count Scarlioni." Duggan said.

"Ah, well, we've only just landed on Earth." the Doctor said. She shallowed her food.

"I'm not from this Earth," she said.

"Right, fine, that's it." Duggan said harshly. "I give up! You're crazy!" He got up to leave.

"Crazy enough to want to steal the Mona Lisa?" the Doctor asked as Duggan sat right back down. "Or at least be interested in someone who might want to steal the Mona Lisa."

"So, you can imagine the furore." Duggan asked.

"The what?" Romana asked.

"Furore." he repeated. "The whole art word in an uproar."

"Oh, furore." she said.

"Masterpieces that have apparently been missing over the centuries are just turning up all over the place." he said.

"All fakes, of course." Lady said between bites.

"They've got to be, haven't they? Haven't they?" he asked.

"Are they?" Romana asked.

"They're very, very good ones." he said. "They stand up to every scientific test."

"Really?" the Doctor asked. "What, and the only connection in this is the Count?"

"Yes." Duggan said as Lady finished her food and focused fully on their conversation.

"So?" the Doctor asked.

"Nothing dirty can be proved, though." Duggan said. "He's clean. Absolutely clean. So clean he stinks."

"He isn't clean any more." the Doctor said. "The Countess has the bracelet."

"What's that bracelet worth?" Duggan asked.

"Well, it depends on what you want to do with it." the Doctor said.

"It's tech isn't it?" she asked.

"Uh oh." the Doctor and Lady said together as more shady men enter the cafe.

"What?" Duggan asked.

"I think we're being invited to leave." the Doctor said.

"I happen to agree," Lady said. They were pushed into a car. "Hey! Didn't your mother teach you it's not nice to push around pregnant ladies?!"

"You're pregnant?" the Doctor and Romana asked.

"Yeah," Lady said. "My husband and I are rebels." She laughed.

"I love a good rebel," he said with a smile. The drive was silent for the most part. They arrived and were escorted in by a brutish looking butler. He shoved the Doctor inside the room. "I say, what a wonderful butler. He's so violent. Hello, I'm called the Doctor." He crawled over to the Countess to shake her hand. "That's Romana," He pointed to Romana then to Duggan. "That's Duggan," The Doctor pointed to Lady. "And this lovely lady is the Lady. You must be the Countess Scarlioni and this is clearly a delightful Louis Quinze chair. May I sit in it?" He sat down in the chairs. "I say, haven't they worn well? Thank you, Hermann, that'll be all."

"Doctor, you're being very pleasant with me." the Countess said.

"Well, I'm a very pleasant fellow." he said. Lady nodded. The Fourth Doctor was a pleasant fellow.

"But I didn't invite you here for social reasons." the Countess said.

"Yes, I could see that the moment you didn't invite me to have a drink." he said. "Well, I will have a drink now you come to mention it. Yes, do come in, everybody." He moved over to the alcohol that was sat out. He pored himself a glass. "Romana, sit down over there. Duggan. Now, Duggan, you sit there. Lady please sit down by Romana. Do sit down if you want to, Count. Oh, all right. Now, isn't this nice?" He spun around and sat back in the chair he had sat in originally. Everyone sat were they were told to sit.

"The only reason you were brought here was to explain exactly why you stole my bracelet." the Countess said.

"Ah, well, it's my job, you see." the Doctor said. "I'm a thief. And this is Romana, she's my accomplice." He points at Romana. Then to Lady. "Lady's my wife we have a child on the way. And this is Duggan. He's the detective who's been kind enough to catch me. That's his job. You see, our two lines of work dovetail beautifully." He locked his fingers together, to illustrate his point. Lady hugged her stomach protectively.

"Very interesting." the Countess said eying Lady carefully.

"Yes." the Doctor said.

"I was rather under the impression that Mister Duggan was following me." the Countess said.

"Ah." he said. "Well, you're a beautiful woman, probably, and Duggan was trying to summon up the courage to ask you out to dinner, weren't you, Duggan?"

"Who sent you?" she asked.

"Who sent me what?" he asked.

"Doctor, the more you try to convince me that you're a fool, the more I'm likely to think otherwise." she said.

"Oh, he is a fool," Lady said. "Let me assure you."

"Now, it would only be the work of a moment to have you killed." the Countess continued ignoring Lady.

"What?" the Doctor asked. Lady noticed the puzzle box lying on the table in front of her and Romana. Lady picked it up.

"Put it down." the Countess commanded.

"It's one of those isn't it?" Romana asked.

"Yes, it's a very rare and precious Chinese puzzle box." the Countess said. "You won't be able to open it so put it down." Oh she shouldn't have said that.

"Watch me," Lady said as she swiftly opened the box with ease. With such ease it surprised both the Doctor and Romana. "Oh, lookie here." Lady removed the bracelet from the puzzle box.

"Yes." the Count said. "Very pretty, isn't it."

"Very." Romana said. "Where's it from?"

"From?" the Count asked with a chuckle. "It's not from anywhere. It's mine." He snatched the bracelet from Lady.

"My dear, these are the people who stole it from me at the Louvre." the Countess said to the Count.

"Hello there." the Doctor said with a smile and a wave.

"How very curious." the Count said. "Three thieves enter the Louvre gallery and come out with a bracelet. Couldn't you think of anything more interesting to steal?"

"Well, I just thought it was awfully pretty and a terribly unusual design." the Doctor said. "Of course, it would have been much nicer to have stolen one of the pictures, but I've tried that before and all sorts of alarms go off which disturbs the concentration."

"Yes, it would." the Count said. "So you stole the bracelet simply because it's pretty?"

"Yes." the Doctor said. "Well, I think it is. Don't you?"

"Yes." the Count said.

"My dear, I don't think he's as stupid as he seems." the Countess said.

"My dear, nobody could be as stupid as he seems." the Count retorted.

"Oh." the Doctor said sounding a bit disappointed that his ruse didn't go as planned.

"This interview is at an end." the Count declared.

"Good." the Doctor said as everyone that was sitting stood up. "Well, we'll be off. A quick stagger up the Champs Elysees, perhaps a bite at Maxims. What do you think, Lady?"

"Maxims," Lady confirmed. "Still a bit hungry."

"I think a rather better idea would be if Hermann were to lock you into the cellar." the Count said. "I should hate to lose contact with such fascinating people." Hermann, the butler, moved forward, and Duggan picked up the chair he was sitting in to hit him with it.

"Ah. Duggan, what are you doing?" the Doctor said. "For heavens sake, that's a Louis Quinze."

"But you're not going to let them lock us up," Duggan said.

"Just behave like a civilized guest." the Doctor said. "I do beg your pardon, Count." Lady knew the plan it was like, Doctor 101, if you want to know what the evil doer is up to get caught.

"Thank you." the Count said.

"Now," the Doctor said. "Hermann, if you'd just be kind enough to show us to our cellar, we'd be terribly grateful. Do come along, my good chap." Hermann escorted them to the cellar. "How long's the Chateau been here, Hermann?"

"Long enough." Hermann replied.

"Really, that long?" the Doctor said. "Restored four or five hundred years ago?"

"May have been." Hermann replied.

"Very stimulating, very stimulating." the Doctor said as he got to the bottom of the stairs. "And this would be the cellar, would it?"

"Doctor, your boring conversation does not interest me." Hermann said.

"Really." the Doctor said. "Good Lord, a laboratory. Are you locking us into a laboratory?"

"In here." Hermann said pointing to a chamber.

"Oh, I'd much rather stay out here." the Doctor said as he took a real good look at the machine in the laboratory. "This looks so interesting."

"In here, I said." Hermann commanded. The four of them moved into the room with only a lamp in the center.

"You may light it if you wish." Hermann said as he handed Romana a box of matches.

"How long's this thing going to last us?" Romana asked.

"Two hours, maybe three." Hermann said.

"What happens after that?" the Doctor asked.

"After that, you won't need any light." Hermann said as he locked the door and left.

"The Doctor's gonna kill me," Lady said softly as she looked around.

"What?" the Doctor said.

"Nothing," she said.

"No, you said I was going to kill you," he said. "Why would I do that?" Then it came to him. "Your my wife."

"What? No don't be silly," she said.

"I'm right," he said. "I've felt this pull to you since I saw you at the Louvre."

"OK," she said. "But after I leave you, you have to forget me."

"Why would I do that?" he asked.

"Really, Theta you must." she said.

"You know my name from school," he said shocked.

"And that is a long story for another time," she said. "We need to get out of here. So I can get back to my Doctor. He must be freaking out right now."

"I don't freak out," he said.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Duggan interrupted.

"Light the lamp." the Doctor said. As Romana handed Duggan the matches.

"There's only one match." Duggan complained.

"Then get it right." the Doctor said.

"You tell me to get it right?" Duggan said. "We could have escaped at least twice if you hadn't-"

"Exactly, exactly." the Doctor said. "What's the point of coming all the way here just to escape immediately? What we do is, we stay here."

"Yes?" Duggan asked.

"Let them think they've got us safe." the Doctor said.

"Yes?" Duggan repeated as the Doctor produced his Sonic.

"Then we escape. Light the lamp. Come on." he said. Duggan lit the match and dropped it. "Duggan!"

"Don't worry I got this," Lady said as she pulled out her Sonic and lit the lamp.

"You have a Sonic Screwdriver?" the Doctor asked. "That can light fires?"

"Yes," she said. "My Sonic has over five thousand settings." She got a better look around and saw they were in a storage area. Meanwhile he was fiddling with the lock on the door.

"Well?" Duggan asked.

"It's not working." the Doctor said.

"Oh, you and your stupid ideas." Duggan said as he took the Doctor's Sonic and hit the lock on the door with it.

"Don't!" the Doctor and Lady shouted at Duggan.

"Well, what else use is it?" Duggan said.

"It was useful against the Daleks on Skaro." the Doctor said.

"What?" Duggan asked.

"Oh, you wouldn't remember. Never mind." the Doctor said.

"That's all I need." Duggan said. "Locked in a cellar, no way out, and two raving lunatics, and a pregnant woman for company."

"Quit your belly aching," Lady said as she used her Sonic to unlock the door from afar.

"Doctor," Romana said.

"Yes?" the Doctor asked.

"The horizontal length of the stairs is about six metres, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes, I suppose so. Why?" he asked.

"Well, this room runs alongside the stairs, and it's only two point seven three metres in length." she said.

"That's fascinating." he said. "Shall we look at the lab first?"

"Right, let's get out of here." Duggan said as he opened the door and started to go up the stairs.

"No. There are bound to be a couple of guards at the top of the stairs." the Doctor said.

"Exactly. I'm about ready to thump somebody." Duggan replied.

"Baka," Lady said as she noticed Romana moving equipment to the storage room they were once in. "Need help?"

"Yes," she said. "Grab that." She nodded to some more equipment she needed. Lady grabbed it and carried it into the storage room. "Connect that to that."

"Ahh, your making a crude bomb," Lady said.

"Yes," Romana said. "So what's your story?"

"What do you mean?" Lady asked.

"You said you're not from Gallifrey," Romana said as she worked. "And you have an American accent."

"No," Lady said. "I'm from Earth. You can't tell the Doctor. I used to be human but something happened and I became a Time Lady."

"Do I still travel with him?" Romana asked. Lady frowned. "I was called back?"

"Yes," Lady said. "I think it's done."

"Get back," Romana said. Lady got out of the room and there was a small pop followed by a fair amount of dust. "Doctor?" The dust cleared rather quickly.

"Yes?" the Doctor asked as he reentered the storage room.

"I was right." Romana said as Duggan reentered the storage room with Lady not too far behind.

"About what?" the Doctor asked.

"Those measurements." Romana said. "There's another room behind the wall, bricked up." She pointed to the hole she and Lady had made in the wall.

"Is it important?" Duggan asked.

"Never ignore a coincidence," Lady said. The Doctor smiled at her. "Unless you're busy. Then always ignore a coincidence."

"You're right," the Doctor said. "Let's look." He peered into the hole that the girls had made. "Very impressive."

"The brickwork's very old." Romana said.

"Four to five hundred years." Lady said before the Doctor could.

"In which case it can wait another hour or two while we sort these guys out." Duggan said. She sighed, she was getting agitated at this man's actions. Jack was trigger happy but not nearly as hit happy as this guy. Has this guy ever hear the phrase 'Don't piss off the pregnant lady?' If he didn't cool his jets she was going to show him the meaning behind that phrase.

"No, no, no." the Doctor said. "In my view, a room that's been bricked up for four or five hundred years is urgently overdue for an airing." She giggled at the way he said it.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Duggan said. "We've got the Mona Lisa to worry about."

"Duggan." Lady growled in warning. He looked over at her and saw the death glares she was shooting him and shut his mouth. The Doctor chipped away some of the old mortar in the wall trying to make the hole big enough to get though.

"Why do you suppose the Count's got all this equipment, Doctor?" Romana asked.

"He seems to be financing some dangerous experiment with time." he said. "The professor, of course, thinks he's breeding chickens." Lady laughed at that.

"Stealing the Mona Lisa to pay for chickens?" Duggan scoffed.

"Yes, but who'd want to buy the Mona Lisa?" Romana said. "You can hardly show it if it's known to be stolen."

"Some people live for that kinda thing," Lady said thinking of all the shows of people that bought things just to have them, and the people she knew like that. Stolen or otherwise.

"There are at least seven people in my address book who'd pay millions for that picture for their private collection." Duggan said.

"But no one could even know they'd got it!" Romana exclaimed still not able to understand.

"It would be an expensive gloat, but they'd buy it." he said,

"How are we going to move this last bit?" she asked the Doctor as she noticed that he had reached a snag in making the hole bigger.

"I think I'm going to need some machinery." he said.

"I've got all the machinery I need," Duggan said proudly and Lady rolled her eyes. So corny.

"Eh?" the Doctor asked.

"Stand back." Duggan said as he mosioned for them to move. They moved to the side and watched Duggan do a short run and charge at the wall making the hold large enough for a person to get through. Lady grabbed the lamp and slipped past the Doctor and Romana to hand the lamp to Duggan. Then she slipped into the room followed by the Doctor then Romana. Before them were six cabinets.

"What are they, Doctor?" Romana asked.

"I don't know." the Doctor said.

"They've been here a long time." Duggan said.

"They look to be storage units for painting," Lady said. She knew a bit about the Renaissance, because it was one of her favorite school topics.

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

"I know my Renaissance," she said proudly. The Doctor smiled at her. "It was my favorite period of Earth history." He opened the first door to reveal the Mona Lisa. Everyone was shocked.

"It's the Mona Lisa." he said breathlessly.

"Must be a fake." Duggan said more trying to convince himself it was a fake than making a statement to everyone else.

"I don't know what's hanging in the Louvre, but this is the genuine article." the Doctor said.

"What?" Duggan asked. The Doctor opens the next door, another Mona Lisa. Then the same with all six doors.

"They must be fakes." Duggan said.

"The brushwork's Leonardo's." the Doctor said.

"How can you tell?" Duggan asked.

"It's as characteristic as a signature. The pigment, too." the Doctor said as he stared at the paintings.

"On all of them?" Duggan asked.

"Every one." the Doctor said. "What I don't understand is why a man who's got six Mona Lisas wants to go to all the trouble of stealing a seventh."

"Come on, Doctor, he just said it." Lady said with a small sigh.

"There are seven people who would buy the Mona Lisa in secret, but nobody's going to buy the Mona Lisa when it's hanging in the Louvre!" Dugan exclaimed.

"Of course!" Romana exclaimed. "They'd each have to think they were buying the stolen one."

"Right." Duggan said.

"I wouldn't make a very good criminal, would I?" the Doctor said.

"No." the Count said from behind them. Everyone turned around to see him pointing a gun at them. "Good criminals don't get caught. I see you've found some of my pictures. Rather good, aren't they? By the end of this evening, I shall have a seventh."

"Can I ask you where you got these?" the Doctor asked.

"No." the Count said bluntly.

"Right. Or how you knew they were here?" the Doctor asked hopefully.

"No." the Count repeated just as bluntly.

"They've been bricked up a long time." the Doctor said.

"Yes." the Count said bluntly.

"I like concise answers." the Doctor said with a smile.

"Good." the Count said. "I came down to find Kerensky."

"Oh?" the Doctor asked.

"But he doesn't seem to be able to speak to me." the Count said.

"Oh." the Doctor said.

"Can you throw any light on that?" the Count asked.

"No." the Doctor said.

"I can." Duggan said as he threw the lamp at the Count to distract him, then threw a punch to his face. He hit the ground hard, so Duggan took the opportunity to take the Count's gun.

"Duggan!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Duggan, why is it that every time I start to talk to someone, you knock him unconscious?"

"I didn't expect him to go down that easy." Duggan said.

"Well, if you don't understand heads, you shouldn't go about hitting them." the Doctor asked.

"For the record that was the corniest KO I have ever seen!" Lady exclaimed. "Really, with the light?"

"Well, what else would you suggest?" Duggan asked as he looked at both the Doctor and Lady.

"Duggan!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Your job is to stop his men from stealing the Mona Lisa. The other Mona Lisa." The Doctor led Lady, Romana and Duggan quietly out through the cellar and laboratory, and up the stairs into the main house. Lady saw a gun poking out from behind a plant. She moutions for everyone to say put and crawled on the ground to the Countess were Lady disassembled the gun and used a pressure point to knock the Countess out cold.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Duggan asked.

"Well my dad is a gun collector so I know a lot about guns," Lady said. "But I dislike them terribly. They are noisy and any coward can use a gun to kill someone."

"And the pressure points?" Romana asked.

"You pick up a few things when traveling with him," Lady said as she pointed to the Doctor with her thumb.

"Come on, we've got to get to the Louvre." Duggan said.

"No, you have." the Doctor corrected. "Romana, you look after him. Lady and I've got to go meet an Italian. Middle-aged Italian. In fact, late middle-aged. Renaissance. Come on." He grabbed Lady's hand as they ran out of the chateau. They ran until they got to the Boulevard St Germain. The Doctor used his screwdriver to open a pair of magnetically locked glass doors, they walked through the gallery He paused only to straighten a picture on the wall. He opens the TARDIS door, and let Lady go through first.

"Hello, K9." they said at the same time. "You all right?" He flips the lever to send the TARDIS into the Vortex but sets no coordinates.

"I thought we were going to the Renaissance," she said.

"I want some answers," he said bluntly all the whimsically nature that had been there earlier was no where to be seen.

"What do you want to know?" she asked. "I won't lie to you."

"Who are you really?" he asked. "You have my mother's necklace, I don't give that to anyone. I didn't even give it to my wife."

"I'm your future wife and bondmate," she said.

"But I don't feel it," he said.

"I muting it," she said. She let the bond be at full strength.

"Oh," he said. He smiled at her. "I like you."

"I'm glad," she said with a bright smile she only smiles for him. He approached her and couldn't help himself, he kissed her and she kissed him back. He pressed his body again hers and she moaned at the contact. She damned her pregnancy hormones, making her sensitive. He pulled away and looked at her with great desire. "As much as I'd love to, Theta, we have a job to do."

"We're in the Time Vortex," he replied as he slipped the leather jacket off her shoulders and let it hit the floor. He kissed her neck, she moaned again. "We can make time." He kissed up her neck, jaw, all the way back to her lips. Which once he had pressed his lips to hers her control over herself snapped and the hormones took over. She devoured his lips with great abandon. He fought against her for dominance but she won out. He moaned as she ran her nails threw his curly locks. She finally came back to her senses and pushed him away.

"We can't!" she exclaimed. "Who knows what the Count has planned for Romana and Duggan. As much as I really don't like the man he is still that a human."

"You're right I don't know what came over me," he said.

"It was me," she said. "My hormones hit you all at once. I know because he told me it would happen if I muted the bond then released it. He explained it like a rubber band. The longer you stretch it, the farther it gets, but if you let go the whole rubber band will hit you."

"I'm guessing you've done this before." he said.

"Yes," she said. "We got stuck on a planet, the locals captured us. They made the future you fight in an arena while I was made to serve a lord in every way he wanted." She shivered with disgust. He shook with anger. "I muted the bond so he wouldn't know what the lord was doing to me. And when I released it, once we were safe he went a bit sex hungry." He bent down and picked up her jacket, and like a gentleman helped her get it back on.

"I'm sorry," he said his voice was full of concern. She turned back around after the jacket was on and cupped his face.

"There is no need to apologize to me," she said with a bright smile that melted his lonely hearts.

"Your love, I feel it," he said breathlessly. "It's overwhelming."

"I have loved you for a long time," she said. He smiled and leaned down to softly kiss her again. This time it was full of love and gratitude, instead of lust and heat. They broke the kiss. "Come on, let's go see Leo." He hugged her one last time not really wanting to leave her embrace. He suddenly felt a kick in his lower stomach.

"Oh," he said surprised.

"Feisty today, huh?" she said as she stepped away from him and rubbed her stomach lovingly.

"May I?" he asked as he nodded his head to her stomach.

"They're your children too," she said as she moved her hands and let him bend down, lay his head on her stomach.

"Wait children?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm having twins, a boy and a girl." The twins kicked him hard and wiggled about. "They always do that when you lay your head on my stomach."

"They know their father," he said proudly. They wiggled more making him laugh. "Have they developed their psychic abilities yet?" He stood up again.

"No," she said. "He said they might be late bloomers like their daddy."

"But I know this," he said with a smile. "They'll be brilliant like their mother." She giggled at how corny that sounded but the sentiment was sweet.

"Let's go see Leo," she said with a smile. She moved over to the console and began to enter the coordinates. He was shocked to see that she could fly the TARDIS.

"Stay here," he commanded once they landed in 1505. She turned on the monitor to watch because she knew he would need her at some point. He was still the Doctor after all. He walked out of the TARDIS into Leonardo's home. "Leonardo? Leonardo? Ah, that Renaissance sunshine." He stopped before a window and basked in the sun. "Leonardo? The paintings went down very well. Everybody loved them. Last Supper, Mona Lisa. You remember the Mona Lisa? That dreadful woman with no eyebrows who wouldn't sit still, eh?" He picked up a design for a helicopter. "Your idea for the helicopter took a bit longer to catch on, but as I say, these things take time." She watched as a man came up behind him and pressed a sword to his cheek.

"You." the solider said.

"Me?" the Doctor asked.

"Who are you?" the solider asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, well, I just dropped by to see Leonardo, actually." the Doctor said as he turned around slowly. "Is he about?"

"Nobody's allowed to see Leonardo." the solider said firmly as he kept his sword trained on the Doctor.

"Really?" he asked a bit shocked

"He's engaged on important work for Captain Tancredi." the solider said.

"Captain Tancredi?" the Doctor and Lady asked at the same time.

"Tancredi that sounds familiar," she said. "But where could I have heard it?"

"Do you know him?" the solider asked.

"No." the Doctor said.

"He'll want to question you." the solider said.

"Well, I'll want to question him, so we can both have a little chat, can't we." the Doctor said.

"He'll be here instantly." the solider said. She heard the door open but she couldn't see who it was but by the look on the Doctor's face she was going to say that it's someone that shouldn't be there.

"You." the Doctor said as if he couldn't believe his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I think that is exactly the question I ought to be asking you, Doctor." the man said as he moved so she could see him on the monitor.

_Oh, Goddess. It was that Count from 1979. But how? _She asked threw their link.

"Doctor, will you explain to me exactly how you come to be in Paris 1979 and Florence 1505." He said then paused for a moment, giving the Doctor a chance to answer.

_I don't know, but I intend to find out,_ he replied.

When he didn't answer straight away Tancredi added. "I am waiting, Doctor."

"Well, I do flit about a bit, you know." the Doctor said. Lame excuse. She shook her head. Of all his excuses that was among his lamest.

"Through time?" Tancredi asked.

"Yes, I suppose so." the Doctor said. She smacked her forehead with the palm of her right hand leaving both a bit red.

"How, precisely?" Tancredi asked.

"I don't know." the Doctor responded. "I don't seem to be able to help myself. There I am, just walking along minding my own business and pop! I'm on a different planet or even a different time. But enough of my problems. What are you doing here?" Then she realized why he was lying. The Count and this Tancredi were after time travel.

"I will tell you." he said. "The knowledge will be of little use to you, since you will shortly die. I am the last of the Jagaroth. I am also the savior of the Jagaroth." Jagaroth? She had seen a lot of Doctor Who but never heard of the Jagaroth. Jagrafess yes but never Jagaroth.

"Well, I mean, if you're the last of them, there can't be that many about to save, can there?" the Doctor asked. "Jagaroth?" Suddenly his smile faded into a frown.

_What are the Jagaroth? _She asked.

"You've heard of us." Tancredi said.

"Jagaroth." the Doctor repeated. _Nothing good. _ _"_I think it was on one of my trips. Yes, you all destroyed yourself in some massive war. Wait, when." He tried to think but his thoughts were cut off by Tancredi answering him.

"Four hundred million years I think is the figure you're looking for." he said.

"Is it really? How time passes. So what are you doing here?" the Doctor asked.

"Surviving." Tancredi said. "The prime motive of all species. We were not all destroyed. A few of us escaped in a crippled spacecraft and made planet-fall in this world in its primeval time. We found it uninhabitable."

"Yes, well, four hundred million years ago it would have been a bit of a shambles." the Doctor said. "No life to tidy it up. No life."

"We tried to leave but the ship disintegrated." Tancredi said. "I was fractured. Splinters of my being are scattered in time. All identical, none complete. I am not satisfied with your explanation. How do you travel through time?"

"Well, as I was saying-" the Doctor said.

"What is that box?" Tancredi asked gesturing to the TARDIS.

"What box?" the Doctor asked.

"That box." Tancredi said again gesturing to the TARDIS.

"That box?" the Doctor said. "I don't know. I've never seen that box in my life." He turned his head and she could see the Mona Lisa behind him. "Ah!" He gestured to the Mona Lisa. "The original, I presume? Completed in 1503 and it's now what, 1505, and you're getting the old boy to do you another six, yes, which you then brick up in a cellar in Paris for Scarlioni to find in four hundred and seventy four time. That's a very nice piece of capital investment." He turned back to Tancredi.

"I can see that you are a dangerously clever man, Doctor." Tancredi said. He had no idea. And the Doctor had an equally clever bondmate. "I think it's time we conducted this conversation somewhat more formally."

"Oh, thank you." the Doctor said with a smile.

"Hold him here while I collect the instruments of torture." Tancredi commanded the soldier. The soldier pushed the Doctor into a chair at the nearby table. "If he wags his tongue, confiscate it."

"How can I talk if you confiscate my-" he started.

"You can write, can't you?" Tancredi asked.

"Yes." the Doctor responded. Tancredi left and the soldier pointed his sword at the Doctor.

"He's mad, isn't he?" he asked as Lady slipped out of the TARDIS leaving the monitor on. "Must be a tough job humouring him. You don't believe all that, do you?"

"What?" the soldier asked. Good, Doctor keep him talking. She slipped fully out of the TARDIS and closed the door carefully behind her.

"Well, Jagaroth spaceships. Isn't it. Isn't it?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm paid simply to fight." the soldier said. That's when the Doctor finally saw her and smiled, but under the table he was signaled her to wait.

"Yes, well, I mean, quite honestly, when you think about all that Jagaroth spaceship." he said.

"When you work for the Borgias, you believe anything." the soldier said.

"The Borgias?" the Doctor said. "Yes, yes, I see your point."

"As I said," the soldier said. "I'm paid to fight."

"Yes." the Doctor said. "As I said, I see your point." He nodded to her, so she grabbed the soldier and used a pressure point in his neck to knock him out. "You really have to tell me where you learned that."

"You'll find out," she grinned.

"Get back into the TARDIS I have a feeling we are going to need a quick get away." he said.

"I have the same feeling," she said.

"Don't take any unnecessary risks," he said with a pointed look. The same look her Doctor gives her before they separate. She giggled as she reentered the TARDIS. She went back to the console and entered the coordinates but didn't throw the lever for the TARDIS to leave. Just as she finished prep for them to leave she heard a voice.

"Just about to pop off through time again, Doctor?" She heard Tancredi say. "How very discourteous when I'd gone to all the trouble of fetching the thumbscrews." She turned around to see the Doctor being forced back into the chair she found him in. Tancredi had the Doctor in the thumbscrew thing. She sighed heavily as he cried out. She could feel that he wasn't really hurt just giving them a rough time. "I haven't started yet."

"I know, it's just his hands are cold." he said and she couldn't help but laugh at that. Seeing as the Time Lord physiology made them colder than humans.

"So sensitive." Tancredi said with a small laugh. "I think we're in for a little treat." She wanted to punch him in his smug face.

"All this is totally unnecessary." the Doctor said.

"You make it necessary." Tancredi said. "You will not tell me the truth."

"I've changed my mind." the Doctor said hastily. "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's being tortured by someone with cold hands. What is it you want to know?" She couldn't help but agree with him on that she was happy that her Doctor always warmed his hands before examining her. People touching you with cold hands are torture on their own.

"Excellent. I want to know how you travel through time." Tancredi demanded.

"It's simple." the Doctor replied simply. "I'm a Time Lord."

"And the girls?" Tancredi said. "The truth."

"Well." the Doctor said.

"Time is running out, Doctor." Tancredi said.

"What do you mean, time's running out? It's only 1505." the Doctor said as the soldier reached for the thumbscrews. "All right, all right." The soldier moved back. "I'll tell you. There is one thing I'd like to know is how do you communicate across time with the other splinters of yourself?"

"I am asking the questions." Tancredi said.

"Are you all right?" the Doctor asked sounding quite concerned. She couldn't see Tancredi's face but when he got up from where he had sat to watch the soldier torture the Doctor, Tancredi walked like he was dizzy.

"Continue." he commanded the soldier but he was too busy watching Tancredi to continue the torture of the Doctor. "The interface of the time continuum is unstable, I know that. Tell me, tell me something useful." Tancredi looked dizzier. "Wait!"

"Right-o." the Doctor said.

"No, not you." Tancredi said. "Continue, Doctor." The Doctor took this a an opportunity to use his teeth to unscrew the thumbscrews. "A moment!"

"Is he often like this?" the Doctor asked as he moved his hands back down so that way if the soldier turned he wouldn't notice that the Doctor had loosened the thumbscrews.

"I'm not paid to notice." the soldier said not turning around. Tancredi swayed and looked worse. The Doctor finished unscrewing himself from the thumbscrews. He slipped behind the soldier and into the TARDIS.

"Yes, I know." Tancredi said. Now both the Doctor and Lady watched Tancredi and the solider.

"Captain!" he said.

"I know. Leave us!" Tancredi commanded.

"Us?" the soldier asked.

"Me!" Tancredi corrected. "Leave me!"

"Sir." the soldier said as he took a bow and left the hut.

"I'm coming." Tancredi said. "Yes. The centuries that divide me shall be undone! The centuries that divide me shall be undone." The Doctor flipped the lever that Lady had yet to flip. She turned off the monitor. Before they knew it they were back at the Rive Gauche.

"The centuries that divide me shall be undone. I don't like the sound of that." He said.

"Nor do I," she said. "Whatever that means is not good." They ran out of the Rive Gauche, hand in hand.

"I couldn't agree more." he said. "It's a shame I'll have to forget you." They ran all the way to the Louvre. He ran up to two gendarmes on the front steps of the closed museum. "Well, what news?"

"Sir, it is very grave." the blonde one said. "The picture of the Mona Lisa has been stolen."

"What?" the Doctor asked. The gendarmes escorted the Doctor and Lady inside. The other gendarmes that were inside already were dusting for prints and looking for other evidence. The Doctor looked around while Lady walked up to the guide that ran into him earlier.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Lady said. "Did you happen to notice two people trying to stop that painting from being stolen last night?"

"Excuse me, mademoiselle?" the guide asked.

"Two people." he said.

"One's a pretty girl and a man 'bout my age with sandy blonde hair." Lady said cutting off the Doctor because he was going to be rude. "He's awful fond hitting things."

"Were they here?" he asked.

"No, monsieur." the guide said. "No, mademoiselle. But I think you should speak to the police."

"Shush." he said as he put a finger to his lips. "No time. We've got the human race to think about. Shush. The human race." It seemed to work the guide didn't say anything else and they were able to slip back out of the Louvre without a fuss. They ran back to the cafe hand in hand. She smiled because even though the wasn't her Doctor he was still the Doctor, which when she really thought about it, that made him her Doctor anyways. They got into the cafe and the theft had already hit the news.

"Patron, you remember those two people I was in here with yesterday?" he asked. The Patron gave him an odd look. "We kept being held up and attacked. Smashing things. You don't happen to know where they went, do you?" He didn't answer the Doctor just turned to grab something. "No. They can't have been mad enough to go back to the chateau." The Patron handed the Doctor a note. "Thank you." He read it aloud so Lady could hear what it said. "Dear Doctor, gone back to the chateau." They both sighed in frustration at the same time, but he turned to the Patron. "Thank you."

"I'm glad to see that somethings never change," she said. The Doctor grabbed her hand and they ran out together.

"How so?" he asked as they ran.

"You and me saving our companions," she said with a small chuckle. "Though I guess in this case it's only your companion."

"So, you and I do a lot of this then?" he asked.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it," she said. "One of our companions, she was always getting into danger. Even though you told her don't wander off. They never listen."

"And you're an exception to this?" he asked.

"Well," she said how the Tenth Doctor says it. "I don't wander off unless I know where I'm going. So then it really isn't wandering is it?"

"No," he said as they laughed. They reached the chateau and knocked on the front door. An armed guard greeted them at the door. He pushed the Doctor into the sitting room that they were in on their first visit. "I'd like to make an appointment with Count Scarlioni at his earliest convenience, if you don't mind, that is." The guard didn't say anything but as the Doctor tried to distance himself from the gun he bumped into a maid. "Ah, someone in authority. I wonder, would you be kind and tell the Count that I wait upon him, please?" She nodded and left to go tell the Count. "There's a good girl." Lady took a seat but kept her hands up. The guard stood silently. "The silent type, eh? I once knew a boy like you. Never said a word, very taciturn. Well, I said to him, there's no point in talking if you've got nothing to say. Did well in the end, though. Name of Shakespeare. Ever read any Shakespeare? Countess?" She turned her head to see the Countess in the back of the room.

"A little." she said. She tweaked the head of a statuette and a panel in the wall behind opened up. She reached inside to grab a leather bound book from the secret library. "Hamlet. The first draft."

"You're kidding me!" Lady said as she stood. The Countess handed the Doctor the book.

"What?" he said as he opened it up. "It's been missing for centuries."

"It's quite genuine, I assure you." she said.

"I know. I recognize the handwriting." he said as he turned the pages and Lady looked at it with him.

"Shakespeare's." the Countess said.

"No, mine." he said. "He'd sprained his wrist writing sonnets. Wonderful stuff."

"To be or not to be, that's the question." Lady quoted. "Whether tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune or to take arms against a sea of troubles And by opposing, end them? To die, to sleep, no more; and by a sleep, to say we end the Heart-ache, and the thousand Natural shocks that Flesh is heir to? 'Tis a consummation devoutly to be wished. To die, to sleep, to sleep, perchance to Dream; Aye, there's the rub."

"You know your Shakespeare," he said.

"Yes and no," she said. "I just love Hamlet. And Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh Doctor," the Countess said. "I'm quite convinced that you're both perfectly mad."

"Madman with a box," Lady said with a smile.

"Only Nor-norwest." he said. "Nobody's perfect. If you think I'm mad because I say I met Shakespeare, where do you think your precious Count got that?"

"He's a collector." the Countess said. "He has money and contacts."

"Contacts?" Lady laughed lightly. "Human contacts?"

"How much do you really know about him, eh?" he said. "I think rather less than you imagine. How long have you been married to the Count?"

"Long enough." the Countess said.

"Long enough." he said. "I like that. Discretion and charm. So civilized. So terribly unhelpful."

"Discretion and charm." she said. "I couldn't live without it, especially in matters concerning the Count."

"There's discretion then there's willful blindness." Lady said as he gave her a strange look. "Most woman say proudly how long they've been married."

"Blind?" the Countess asked sounding offended. "I help him to steal the Mona Lisa, the greatest crime in the century, and you call me blind?"

"Yes!" both the Doctor and Lady said.

"You see the Count as a master criminal, an art dealer, an insanely wealthy man, and you'd like to see yourself as his consort." he explained.

"But what's he doing in the cellar?" she said. "If he were my husband I'd want to know."

"Tinkering." the Countess said. "Every man must have his hobby."

"Man? Are you sure of that?" he asked. "A man with one eye and green skin, eh? Ransacking the art treasures of history to help him make a machine to reunite him with his people, the Jagaroth, and you didn't notice anything? How discreet, how charming."

"Excuse me, my lady." Hermann said. "Doctor, Lady, the Count is very anxious to see you both in the cellar."

"Think about it, Countess." the Doctor said "Think about it." Hermann escorts them to the cellar again. They saw the Count supervising Romana, who was working on a part for his time machine. "Ah, Count. Hello. I wonder if you could spare me a moment of your time. Romana, hello, how are you? I see the Count's roped you in as a lab assistant. What are you making for him? A model railway? Gallifreyan egg timer? I hope you're not making a time machine. I shall be very angry."

"Doctor, how very nice to see you again." he said. "It seems like only four hundred and seventy four since we last met." He put his hand on Lady's shoulder, which she could see on the Doctor's face that it made him angry. "And I see you brought Lady back with you." He removed his hand from her shoulder and grabbed her chin. "She is so very pretty." Then he looked into her eyes.

"Indeed, indeed, yes." the Doctor said keeping his voice calm. His voice brought the Count out of his thoughts, he turned back to face the Doctor. "I so much prefer the weather in the early part of the sixteenth century, don't you?" He looked around. "Where's Duggan?"

"Doctor, get me out of here." Duggan yelled from the cell.

"Ah, there you are, Duggan." the Doctor said. " Are you behaving yourself? Good, good. Now, Count, this is what I've come to say. If you're thinking of going back in time, you'd better forget it."

"And why do you say that?" the Count said.

"Well, because we're gonna stop you." Lady said.

"Oh no, on the contrary, you're both going to help me." the Count said.

"We are?" the Doctor and Lady asked.

"You are indeed." the Count said. "And if you do not, it'll be so much the worse for you, for these young ladies, and for thousands of other people I could mention if I happened to have the Paris telephone directory on my person."

"Count," the Doctor said seriously. "That sort of blackmail won't work because I know what the consequences will be if you get what you wanted. I can't let you fool about with time."

"What else do you ever do?" the Count asked.

"Ah, well, I'm a professional." the Doctor said. "I know what I'm doing. I also know what you're doing. Romana, put the equipment down."

"Doctor, it's all right." Romana said. "He just wants to get back to his spaceship and reunite himself." The Count took the devise from her and looked it over.

"Romana," Lady said. "He wants to go back four hundred million years, to before the Earth held life." All the color drained from Romana's face as she realized what that meant.

"Doctor, I think we can dispense both with your interference and with your help." the Count said. "Your friend has done her work very well indeed."

"Count, do you realize what will happen if you try to go back to the time before history began?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes. Yes, I do. And I don't care one jot. Hermann." the Count said.

"Sir." Hermann replied.  
"Lock them in the cellar." the Count commanded. "They shall stay long enough to watch my departure."

"Yes, sir." Hermann said with a bow.

"After that, kill them in whatever way takes your fancy." the Count said.

"Very good, sir." Hermann said as he stuffed the Doctor, Duggan, Lady, and Romana back into the cell.

"I must say my farewells to the Countess." the Count said as he walked up the stairs and left the cellar.

"Romana," Lady said. "That thing is a Jagaroth."

"If I'd know I was helping the Jagaroth-" Romana started but was interrupted by Duggan.

"Jagaroth?" Duggan said.

"Shush." the Doctor said. He looked at the machine.

"What's a Jagaroth?" Duggan asked again when the Doctor had stopped looking at the machine.

"They're not nice to know." he said.

"So that's why he had to go back in time." Romana said. "He had to reverse history in order to save the Jagaroth race, and I've made that possible."

"Yes, without the stabilizer he only had the time bubble." he said.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Romana," Lady said. "You didn't know."

"But he couldn't get into that." Duggan said. "You saw what happened to the Professor and the chicken."

"It doesn't travel in time, it just goes forwards or backwards in its own life-cycle." Romana explained. "If he'd got in it he'd just have become a baby again."

"What he was really trying to do was to put the whole world in the bubble, like those tiny jumps in time when we first arrived." the Doctor said. The very meant of them turned Lady's stomach.

"Of course." Romana said.

"Cracks in time." the Doctor said. "He shifted the whole world back in time for two seconds, but what he really wanted to do was shift the whole world back in time four hundred million years."

"But without the stabilizer, he couldn't have been there himself to save his ship." she said. Yeah, but how would he get the power? It would be fantastic."

"What do you think we've been chasing about for all this time?" the Doctor said.

"The Mona Lisas." Duggan said.

"Yes." the Doctor said. "He couldn't have sold them anyway." He turned to Lady to see her covering her mouth like she was going to throw up, so he walked over to her and rubbed circles on her back to try and help.

"Why not?" Duggan asked.

"Well, before Leonardo painted them," the Doctor said. "I wrote 'These are Fakes' on the blank board with felt tip. It would show up under any x-ray."

"Doctor, there won't be any x-rays for it to show up on if he gets back to that ship." she said.

"No, because you supplied him with the vital component he needed." he retorted.

"Wait a minute." she said. "When I made that component, I rigged it so that it could only go back in time for two minutes. After that, he'd be catapulted back to his own time, here. Now he couldn't do any harm."

"One minute would be sufficient for him to go back in time, contact his ship and prevent it exploding." Lady said as she breathed a bit heavily.

"He wouldn't then be splintered in time and all history would be changed." he finished what she was going to say because she was struggling to talk without dry heaving.

"We must do something to stop him." Romana asked. "Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine," he said. "She's just a pregnant Time Lady." She gave Lady a sorrowful look. All Time Ladies had to know how a pregnancy would effect them. And Romana knew that Lady's time sense was hyper sensitive. "I've got an idea." So the time cracks were making her very ill.

"What?" Romana asked.

"We'll ask Duggan." he said.

"Duggan?" both the Doctor and Romana asked.

"Right, stand back again." Duggan said right before he shoulder-charged the door and broke it open. The Doctor helped Lady out of the cell. By the time they were all out, the Count, in his true form, was already standing in the time machine, with a pistol pointed at them.

"You now see me as I truly am." he said.

"Very pretty." the Doctor said as he supported her. He even had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, as she leaned against him. She was starting to feel a bit better but she had a feeling that this sick feeling wasn't caused by the time cracks. Something else was making her sick, because she had been around the machine earlier and it didn't effect her like this.

"And you will see the culmination of my live's work." the Count said.

"How very fulfilling for you." the Doctor retorterd.

"For thousands upon thousands of years my various splintered selves have been working for this moment," the Count said. "And now, with the aid of this device, so kindly supplied by the young lady, I shall be able to make this equipment into a fully operational machine. I'm well aware of the limitations you have built into it, my dear. They will not affect the outcome. I shall return to my spaceship the moment before it exploded and stop myself from pressing the button. You will not be able to read the settings on the dial, Doctor. They will explode as soon as activated." He flipped a switch sat the gun down then stepped into his machine fully. "Goodbye, Doctor." The Doctor let go of Lady and rushed to the dial to try and see the settings, but it was too late the dial popped and caught fire.

"Well, that's got rid of that, then. I need a drink." Duggan said. Suddenly Lady felt all better. She wondered if what was wrong was that she was near the Count in his true form. Since he was only a splinter.

"What? We're going on a journey." the Doctor said.

"Where to?" Duggan asked.

"Four hundred million years ago." Lady said as she grabbed the Doctor's hand and they all ran out.

"Where?" Duggan asked as they ran.

"Just don't ask." the Doctor said. "Come on."

"I'm glad to see that you're better, Lady," Romana said. "We haven't got the time or place coordinates, Doctor.

"The Jagaroth will leave a faint trace through time, but we can only follow it if we get to the TARDIS in minutes." he said. "Come on."

"Hurry!" Lady shouted as she started to drag the Doctor a bit.

"Mad, mad." Duggan said. "They're absolutely mad." The Doctor pulled on Lady's hand to let her know to stop for a minute. She did and he tried to hail a taxi but just like with Donna, they ignored him.

"Is no one interested in history?" he said. They ran straight to the TARDIS. They got inside the TARDIS. "Lady stay here. It seems that with Scaroth in his true form makes you ill." Everyone but Lady left the TARDIS. She used the TARDIS to find out about what happened to the Countess. She found out there was a fire. She gasped and used the TARDIS to go back to the moment they ran out of the chateau, sadly she found out that the Countess was already dead before the fire. She went down to the cellar to find Hermann moving the fakes out of the cell. She snuck up behind him and knocked him out with a pressure point. She was getting good at that, with her Doctor she usually didn't have to use them but she had learned anyway. She grabbed the real Mona Lisa and returned to the TARDIS in enough time to pick up the Doctor, Duggan and Romana right before the Jagaroth ship exploded.

"Here ya go," Lady said as she handed the real Mona Lisa to Duggan.

"How'd you get this?" Duggan asked.

"He's not the only one that can do tricks that defy logic," she said as she nodded to the Doctor. The Doctor took them back to Paris. To the Eiffel Tower to be in fact. "Oh, my Goddess!"

"What?" Duggan asked. "Goddess?"

"I've never been here before!" she exclaimed. "It so beautiful!"

"I've never brought you here?" the Doctor asked surprised at the fact that he had never brought his bondmate to one of his favorite human cities.

"No but you took me to New New York," she said. "That was fun. Funny thing is that back home I always dreamed of traveling and now I am."

"Yes." Duggan said as if he remembered something. "Where do you three come from?"

"From?" the Doctor asked. "Well, I suppose the best way to find out where you've come from is to find out where you're going and then work backwards."

"Where are you going?" Duggan asked.

"I don't know." the Doctor said.

"Nor do I." Romana said. All three of them looked at Lady waiting for her to answer the same question.

"Huh?" she asked. "Where ever the wind takes me. Oh, and to answer your first question Duggan. Home is where the heart is." The Doctor smiled at her. He liked that answer.

"Goodbye." he said as he grabbed her hand and guided her down the Eiffel Tower to the ground floor. They walked out and turned back to see Duggan looking down at them.

"Bye, bye, Duggan!" both the Doctor and Lady shouted up at him.

"So," he said as they walked back toward the TARDIS. "Lady would you like to stay with me a bit longer before going back to your Doctor?"

"But that means you'd have to suppress more memories," she said.

"I don't mind," he said with a smile.

"Sure just let me sleep," she said. "All this getting sick has really taken it out of me."

"Sure," he said. They walked back to the TARDIS, Romana disappeared into the bowels of the TARDIS. "Let's get you settled." He guided Lady to his room. It was slightly different than the room they share in the future but it was still very much the Doctor's room. Same furniture just different sheets, they were ruby red instead of TARDIS blue, and there were less gadgets than she was used to.

"So, you'll let me sleep here?" she asked.

"Of course," he said as he took off her jacket and hung it up in his closet. She slipped off her flats and her dress, so she could climb into the bed. She watched him take off the long scarf and long jacket. He joined her in the bed and held her. She was honestly surprised by this. "I think you'll be more comfortable like this."

"Always," she said. "I love you."

"You know," he started. "I think I'm falling for you." He grinned at her. "Again, I guess."

* * *

**Notes: Thanks for the reviews. Just so you all know I have decided the twins names. But I intend on them to have more than just the twins so I will take all name recommendations into account. Thanks also to my readers. :) This chapter is dedicated to my mother. Her first Doctor was the Fourth Doctor. And as we all know you can't ever forget your first Doctor.**


End file.
